Volturi Swan and Dr Carlisle Cullen Renewed
by Breezy930
Summary: Isabella Swan her parents killed by vampires and Aro and Suplicia Volturi adopt her so does Volturi and she has always felt pull of her mate for Dr. Carlisle Cullen soon they meet things happen so hang on it is a long story! Let me know if you like!
1. Chapter 1 Past

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**VMih930**

**I want to thank my beta Tara/Storypainter for her help in up-dating my chapters 1-13. As soon as I can I will have chapters 14-27 up. I want to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 who proofread my current Chapters 14-27.**

**You both rock my world my betas and to my fans especially from my first story.**

**THIS STORY IS BEING RENEWED!**

**Prologue**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I grew up with Vampires in a castle in Volterre, Italy. You see, my parents were killed by vampires. My father, Charlie Swan, came to visit me along with my mother, Renee, and her husband, Phil Dwyer. We were in the car at a stop light after going out to dinner, all four of us, and we were on our way home. Then the unthinkable happened dark figures came and got my parents, draining them all dry of their blood. There were three other figures just as dark as the others that killed my parents. They approached me and promised me they would not hurt me. I believed them. They were vampires, after all. The vampires took me home with them. Aro Volturi and his mated wife, Sulpicia, adopted me as their daughter and they became my parents. Then I became a niece to my uncles Marcus and Caius.

I am now twenty three years old I have not been changed into a vampire yet. I was only eight years my parents were killed by vampires. I did not feel the need to rush things. I want to be one of them, yes. But, I want to be changed by Carlisle Cullen. I would go into my father's study and see the painting with my father, Aro, Marcus and Caius in painting there was Carlisle. I thought he was God-like good looking with looks to die for. I had a slight crush on Carlisle. I felt drawn to him no sooner than laid my eyes first on him. I knew I was in love with him. I never took interest in any of the guards. Only one man, Carlisle!

I grew up in Volturi castle. I studied, learning American school subjects and the Italian language. As soon I turned sixteen my father agreed for me to go to the new world, as he called it, to attend high school in the USA in Glendale, CA. My body guard posed as my guardian for me to live in CA.

I attended UCLA to become a Physiologist and a CIA agent. There is one thing about growing up in the vampire world, you learn to keep secrets. So, I became a top notch CIA agent keeping their secrets. As a Physiologist I am good at keeping confidentially in my patients care.

I plan one day soon to meet the man of my dreams, marry him and become his vampire wife.

I know it's just a dream but it is my dream.

Carlisle Cullen! Um!

Now on with the show! I do not on Twilight or SM series of books.

**Chapter I Past**

**Aro POV**

Marcus, Caius, and I and some of our guards are heading out to the new world. There is trouble with new Coven, they are causing random killings in Miami, FLA. They are threatening to expose us, and we couldn't let them get away with this. What are our plans? To kill as many of vampires that is responsible for leaving evidence of our kind behind. We are in our private jet and I am thinking how my life has been over a millennium. A part of me wishes I did not have to feed off of humans but there is no other way. As I touch a person, I am draining them, I am reading every thought he or she has ever had. I remember like it was yesterday. It is heartbreaking, to say the least, knowing I am a cold blooded killer.

The jet is finally landing at a Miami airport. Felix is flying the plane. We all get off to get into a limo and the driver takes us to our hotel. It is nightfall and our trusted tracker, Demetri he, is out doing surveillance within city of Miami. Jane and Felix are accompanying Demetri in search of coven that is responsible for exposing our kind. They meet us in the hotel shorty after we arrive Jane approaches me where I standing waiting for their return.

"Master," Jane say to me.

"Yes, go ahead, dear Jane." I took her hand to read her thoughts on what she saw in her surveillance in the city.

I am reading her thoughts as her hand is in mine. There is a group of five vampires that are ripping car's doors off as they pull the passengers out of the car. The vampires drained blood of their prey, killing them. I am seeing in Jane's thoughts that this car is at a stop light while people standing by watch the horror scene before them. The incident happens so fast they cannot get a look at their killers. The vampires call themselves the dead of night coven. I hear one of the vampires say to woman vampire.

"Dead of Night shall live on here! Here!"

She tells him it was a fun way to go about killing the humans as she is laughing about it. There is another vampire in their crowd who sets the scene on fire as two people in the crowd watch. Then the fire department crew shows up. The police have no leads other than a random act of violence or possible serial killer.

I released Jane's hand and I look down on the floor to my feet.

"Thank you, dear Jane," I say to her.

"Master, do you need anything else?" Jane spoke to me.

"Yes, Jane that will be all, you are dismissed," I say to her.

I look to my two brothers, Marcus and Caius, and tell them Jane's thoughts when I read them.

"Brothers we will kill the Dead of Night Coven. They are leaving evidence of our kind behind. They are ripping the car doors off of cars, pulling out their occupants out and draining them dry. There is in Jane's thoughts the victims were at a stop light when the incident happen. This coven did this unspeakable act in front of bystanders as they were watching," I say in a monotone voice.

I am so angry that they are leaving evidence of our kind behind. This must be dealt with. There shall be no more of the Dead of Night Coven to exist, let alone be left alive.

I look to my brother, Marcus. He is pacing back and forth in a rage.

"Aro, my brother, we must end their coven now. It cannot go on any further. They will expose us for what we are."

Marcus says to me. I see Caius as angry as I am He looks like he could blow a fuse.

"When shall we go, Aro to kill the Dead of Night Coven," Caius he is asking me.

"We will go tomorrow night, my brothers," I say to them.


	2. Chapter 2  Kill Dead of Night

Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen

(Continue story)

**Chapter 2 Kill Dead of Night**

**Aro POV**

This is the night we do surveillance throughout the city of Miami. We decide not to take an auto but, rather to spread out, go separately so we can cover more ground by walking. Marcus, Caius Demetri and Felix take to the back alleys.

Jane, Alec and I take to the streets, walking near seashore where there is a long street that goes along the beach front along the waters. We are about a block from the scene where the incident happened. The Dead of Night Coven were there with a car that is stopped at a red light. There were other people in the crowds who took notice of the scene in front of them.

I did not like them exposing us for what we are, at all. My rage towards this coven will be dealt with; no one will be left alive. Luckily there were only five members in this coven. It would be easy to get rid of the problem all at once. They aren't trained fighters nor had training like we are at the Volturi.

Just acting like badass gang members with no thoughts to what they are doing.

This would be a piece of cake.

I don't want to alarm the Dead of Night that we are here. We watch them rip he automobiles door off and drag a man out to street and drain him dry of is blood. I noticed there are two bodies already on ground, drained dry. Apparently, they were already drained and dead.

I give hand signal to Jane and Alec to begin to attack. We approach the coven with extreme care for the other people that are in the crowds and onlookers. So, they would not notice our presence.

Jane is using her powers on the five vampires, bringing them down to ground with her torture of pain. They are squealing in pain. Alec he is using his using his powers.

This is where I came in; we had them paralyzed with pain and their senses cut…I take the vampires along with Jane and Alec start tearing body parts while they yell out in pain. We pile body parts and set fire to the pile. It doesn't take long for all of us to get job done. We are one with our mission. But, I look in my peripheral vision towards the car, thankful for my vampire eye sight.

Underneath the car is a little girl crying her eyes out. I approach the girl with extreme caution. I know without a doubt she would frighten. The adults that were with this girl have been killed. I know she will be terrified of me since it was my kind that killed whoever that was with her. I bend own to her level to see her still underneath that car.

"My name is Aro Volturi. I am not going to hurt you, little one," I say to her as I look at her with mine eyes he seems to trust me that I could tell. She crawls out from underneath the car with her knees bent on ground. She looks into my eyes.

My thoughts are that she is small a frame girl not weighting much more than sixty pounds. She is quite pale like my skin would be, and she has dark auburn hair that comes down to her shoulder in curls and waves with heart shape face and deep dark brown eyes.

"What is your name, young one?" I say to her.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but, you can call me Bella if you like," Isabella says to me.

"You have a pretty name. In Italian it means beautiful." I said to her.

"Oh," she says to me.

"Would you like to come with me? I promise not to harm to you. I will keep you safe," I say to her.

"Yes, if I want be a bother to you," she say to me.

She gets up from the spot on the ground where she is sitting. I take her hand, pick her up and cradle her to my chest. I give orders for Jane and Alec to start running and I begin my run with her in my arms.

As, I have her in my arms, cradling her, my thoughts that I will adopt this child from my thinking the adults that were with her must have been her parents. I will ask her questions once she calmed down.

I still have Isabella in my arms as. I am running, I notice one thing about the girl. I cannot hear her thoughts; they are a complete blank. There is definitely more to this girl in my arms. Could she be possibly being mental shield and something more? We will wait and see. My first thoughts are my brothers how they would take the news that I took the girl? Caius he will be a hard one for sure. Marcus he will be indifferent. I know my wife, Sulpicia will be thrilled. She always wanted a child.

It is too bad what this poor child has been through in such short of time in her life. I will do my best see that she has a happy life. I think it is time for changes within the Volturi not taking human life. I will speak to the brothers along with the guards and spouses about a change in diet. I know with our histories with the brothers we did try a diet of animal blood along with our old friend, Carlisle Cullen, once we all took off into the forest with him and tried it. It didn't satisfy our taste.

My thought in my mind maybe it is time for a change. If entire of vampires agree with our decisions among the brothers we take a vote we could start buying human blood. We, after all, are wealthy enough. We could afford to buy blood. We have our stocks and investments all over the world. It would be nice not to kill anyone let alone read their thoughts just before I drain them dry of their blood and kill them. It would be nice not having to deal with that painful measure in my existence. We finally approach Marcus, Caius, Demetri and Felix. They are near a back alley nearby where our hotel we are staying at. I still have Isabella Marie Swan in my arms at the time. Jane and Alec are right beside me. Caius and Marcus are looking at me and the little girl in my arms. She is asleep in my arms cradled near my chest.

"What did you do, Aro?" Caius spoke with malice in the tone of his voice.

Marcus he is gazing into to my eyes, seeing the bond already I had with her. Marcus sees relationships.

"Aro, may I ask. Who is this child?" I already have Marcus in the palms of my hands where I stood on the matter.

"This is Isabella Marie Swan!" I say to them.

(Chapter 3 will be up soon more chapters to come) I am just starting things will pick up in the story.

Be looking forward to Bringing Bella Home to Volturi for chapter 3. Please I need feedback.


	3. Chapter 3  Bringing Bella Home  Volturi

Voultri Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen

(Continue story) There will be surprises in this story so hang on. Esme Platt will make her appearance later own.

No it is not what you think. She will play important role in Bella's life. This is strictly Bella/Carlisle love story.

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3 Bringing Bella Home to the Volturi Part I

**Aro POV**

"Aro, have you completely lost you mind?" Caius asked me and he is angry for sure.

"No, my brothers, I haven't lost my mind it's still in tacked," I say to him in a dry tone.

"Why, Aro did you take her?" Demetri asks looking at me with disgust and smirking at me.

"My brothers, I don't mean to harm our way of life but for some reason my dead cold heart has opened up to this girl in my arms. I am already bonded with her. I already feel fatherly towards her. Isabella Marie Swan will be taught our way of life, which we are, our laws and she will become one of us one day," I say to them and I am looking at Demetri and all my brothers with shock in their faces.

"Brothers we need to take a vote on bringing the girl with us." Marcus is speaking about taking the vote he has a smile written on his face.

"Caius, what is your vote?" I am pleading with him making eye contact with him.

"Well, Aro, I will say yes. There will be no harm come to the girl," Caius says to me in a bitter tone.

"I agree with you, Aro and my answer is yes. To me and my calculations by observing your bonds with this girl apparently she already does trust you and she feels safe with you," Marcus says to me with reverence in his voice. I look at my brother Marcus taking all that he said to me in account.

"That's wonderful news, Marcus, I am glad to hear it." I am amused as well, that Marcus can see the bond that is forming in between me and Isabella in our relationship. I turned by body slightly to the right where Jane and Alec are standing beside me.

"Jane, Alec, please go retrieve our luggage in the hotel and check out for us, I order them.

"Yes, Master it shall be done, "Alec says to me as I am watching them and they take off running.

"Felix, please get the plane ready. We are leaving now," I ordered him.

"Very well Master," Felix says to me and leaves immediately to do as I order him to do.

We call our limo to pick us up at the entrance of the hotel we all get in and depart for airport.

We are in the jet heading home to Italy. I am having conversation with my brothers and Isabella she falls asleep in my arms doesn't wake up from our discussions she is resting peacefully in my arms. She looks like an angel in my arms. I lay her on the sofa in the plane sitting next to her. I am trying not to disturb her and her fragile body she could easily break. Then Felix takes off from the tarmac and suddenly we are in the air.

Isabella begins to stir and wakes up looking around like she is in a daze.

"Where am I?" Isabella says to me and looks at me in confusion that was to be expected.

"Isabella, we are in our private jet flying to Volturra, Italy that is where we all live. Do not worry or fret, my child, no one will harm you." I am trying to reassure her there would be no harm to come to her in my words to her.

"Alright, as long as you won't harm me you have my trust, "Isabella says me as she is looking at me with those deep doe brown eyes of hers.

"Who are the others?" Isabella is asking me.

"Who are the others well sitting across from us that is my brother Marcus and the other one over there sitting alone in chair is Caius my other brother and there are the other ones," I say to Isabella as I am pointing out with my finger towards the others whom they are.

"This is Jane, Alec and Demetri, and Felix he is flying the plane," I say to her as I am looking at her beautiful face.

"Hi!" Isabella say to them.

"What happened to my parents? Why do you have red eyes? How come your skin is so pale? What is going to happen to me? What are you?" Isabella has all these questions that were to be expected. I know in my mind and thoughts process she is very observant. She does not miss a thing.

"Well, Isabella, to answer your first question." I am trying to think of an easier way to explain this without her being terrified from my answer. There is no other way but just to be direct to the point.

"Isabella, the persons that were responsible for your parent's death is called vampires they killed your parents," I say to Isabella and she begin to cry. I pick her up and hold her in my lap, rubbing smooth circles on her back while rocking her. I am concerned about the temperature of my skin being cold next to her warm body.

"Alec, will you get me a blanket please," I ordered Alec to get me a blanket.

"Yes, Master." Alec does I said and he brings me the blanket. I cover her body with the blanket.

"Shush now we will not harm you." I am trying to calm her down. She finally does stop her tears and I wipe them away from her cheek.

"Well, those vampires killed my parents but something tells me you are vampires as well." I knew she is an observant one.

"Oh, Isabella my child, you are an observant one aren't you, young one?" I say to her as I am looking at Marcus for his assistance in my conversations with Isabella. Marcus is opening his mouth about to speak.

"Isabella, yes, we are vampires and you are a very observant young lady, aren't you? No, we will not kill you. You see, Isabella, those vampires that killed your parents broke our laws. Aro, Caius and I we are the three kings of the vampire world. We live in Volturra, Italy and we have a castle. We are known as the police and government in the vampire world. We do not allow other vampires to commit random acts of violence. We do not allow it. They aren't allowed to make spectacles of their selves or expose us for what we are. It must be kept secret. They broke the law we at Volturi are the judge and jury to all vampires. The vampires who killed your parents had to be killed so that they could not hurt anyone ever again." Marcus says in his statement to Isabella.

"So, that means that I have to keep this a secret too. You can trust me I won't tell anyone," Isabella says to Marcus and me.

"That is correct, Isabella," Marcus says to Isabella.

"Please call me Bella alright?" Isabella states making it known she wants to be called Bella.

"Well, Bella it is," Marcus says to her as I have her in my arms holding her near my chest.

"Could I please have a drink of water and go to bathroom?" Isabella asks me.

"Yes, you can, Bella." I sit her down gently on floor and point the way to the bathroom.

"Jane, will you please go and get Isabella a glass of water." I give Jane her orders to get a glass of water for Isabella.

Jane comes back with the glass of water in her hand. Jane hand the glass of water to Isabella and she drinks from the glass of water. I didn't realize she had been thirsty. She emptied the glass of water. Isabella hops back into my lap.

"Thank you, Jane," Bella says to Jane.

"You are very welcome, Bella," Jane response to her in a gentle kind voice.

"Will I become one of you?" Bella asks me as she is looking into my eyes.

"Yes, you will one day, Isabella. How you become one? You have to be bitten by one and their venom enters into the blood stream and you will go through the change for three days. Sometimes it can be painful and you will burn from the inside and out," I say to her and I want her to know all the facts not sugar coat it for her. I have to be honest with her to earn her trust.

"It sounds painful but I am not too terrified. Do you drink blood?" Isabella says to me and she has a question if we drink blood. We have to in order to survive.

"Yes, we do but not in the senseless way that your parents died. We have to have blood in order to survive." I have to be blunt with her and honest.

"Who were your parents? Where did you grow up? I would like to know your birthday. It seems like you are

mature for your age." I want to get to know her.

"Well, my parents are Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and my stepfather was Phil. They were only married for two months. My parents' divorced when I was a baby she took me with her and left my dad alone. They all lived in Forks, Washington that is where I was born. I always had my father come to visit me where I and my mother lived. I didn't like the cold wet weather in Forks. My father is chief of police department in Forks. I do not have any siblings or living relative that I can think of. I was born on September 13, 1987. My mother used to say I am open book she could read me. My mother is a school teacher at a Miami Elementary school and my stepfather is a minor league baseball player." Isabella is telling me her history.

"Well, Bella that is some story of your past." At least we have her information that I could use in the adoption process.

"Aro, what is going to happen to me?" Bella asks of me.

"Let's see, Bella. How would you feel if I and my wife, Sulpicia, could adopt you? "I ask of her.

Isabella pause thinking about my proposal to her she seems to be going over her options in her mind. Within minutes he speaks up.

"I guess it is alright. I have no one back at home to adopt me. My answer is yes," Isabella says to me. I am thrilled with her decision as I am looking at her. I am so relieved about her choice and I am sure without a doubt Sulpicia, my wife, will be thrilled. She always wanted to be a mother.

"Aro, my father came from Forks to visit me because I did not like cold wet weather, we were on our way home from dinner when those dark figures pulled them out of the car as I watched them drain my parents dry from their blood. I was so scared. The first thought was to crawl under the car and stay there," Bella says to me and she has sad look of despair on her beautiful face as I watch her and her lip twinge.

"Well, you are a brave girl from what you been through. Do not worry or fret you have us we will take care of you alright," I say to Isabella, she is diffidently brave young girl.

"I am okay with you and your wife taking care of me," Isabella says to me. I will have to give her time to come to terms on what happened to her life in a short amount of time on earth. It will take her time to call me father I would have to be patient with that one no doubt.

"Master, we are about to land in Volturra,' Felix says to me not above a whisper. Without vampire hearing, I would have not heard that.

"Thanks, Felix," I say to him.

"Bella, are you ready?" I ask her.

"Yes, I am, Aro," Isabella says to me.

"We are about to land in Volturra we will be home soon. I cannot wait to introduce you to our guards and their spouses and to my wife along with Caius's wife," I say to Isabella.

"Alright," Bella says to me as I take her hand in mine. Demetri is opening the door to plane.

How will he others take to Bella? I will have to wait and see how the others respond to her.

Author notes: Bringing Bella home to Volturi Part I is longest chapter so will part II it will be up soon.

Be looking forward to chapter 5 Bella growing up it will be Bella's POV fast forward to Bella's life 8 years into

future. Thanks for all the responses and feedback.


	4. Chapter 4  Bringing Bella Home Volturi 2

Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen

(Continue Story) Bella's time in the castle of Volturi she is like an angel sent from above to change their way of life

for better and the Volturi will be better from it. She will capture their dead hearts win them over just by being herself. In part II you will see from other characters POV's about Bella. I hope you will enjoy it will be another long chapter.

I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 4 Bring Bella Home to the Volturi Part II**

**Aro POV**

I have Bella's hand in mine as the limo pulls up to the tarmac. I help her get in and she sits down beside me with her hand in mine between the seats of car.

"Bella, we will be arriving at the castle shortly just you wait and see it is big and beautiful. I do believe you are going to love your new home," I said to Isabella.

"I will be going to a castle? I never was in a castle before. Is there a princess in there?" I just couldn't help lettinga small chuckle to escape my lips and hear a few chuckles from the others in the limo.

"Bella, to answer your question, no there never was a princess in the castle. But, you my young lady, are now only princess of Volturi," I said to her.

"So, I am the only one? WOW!" Bella said to me. We were amused by Isabella's mood she seemed to be in a better mood.

"Aro there are a few things to know about me. I am usually clumsy and lack coordination skills, and I do realize that is bad being around vampires considering sometimes I will bleed. I used to take care of my mother. She couldn't even cook, things didn't get done around house, and she could not manage a check book or pay the bills. I was more the parent than she was. She had a college degree in teaching yet she couldn't do simple things. My mother put me in ballet to help with my coordination skills but it didn't work. I sucked at it!" Isabella say to me, giving me a little of her history.

I look at her, realizing how much responsibility she has had to endure in her childhood she is more like an adult than a child; to wonder the child confounds me.

"Bella, do not worry about your coordination skills. We will work on that with you. You will be surprised that taking self-defense classes can improve your coordination. We will teach you about your bleeding. You will not touch a knife or a pair of scissors while you are in the castle. You are to ask for help. I am surprised from all the hardships you had to endure as a child about being the grown-up instead of the child," I say to Isabella, thinking about all the things she had to endure as a child.

"So, will I be like a Kung Fu fighter?" Bella say to us. We can't help the laughter that spills in limo and she is giggling no doubt and her laughter is such a pleasure to hear.

"Bella, we are here, and yes, you will become Kung Fu fighter." As Afton our guard, he is driving limo. She looks around, Stares directly at the castle and utters the word.

"WOW!"

We all enter through the doors and we're met with our wives and some of the guard. My wife, Sulpicia, looks at Isabella who has her hand in mine.

"Aro, I would like to know what is this all about. Who is this child with you?" My wife says to me with shock in her eyes.

"Sulpicia, I would like you to meet Isabella Marie Swan. Her parents were killed by Dead of Night vampire coven. She has no one to take care of her. I was wondering would you like to adopt her as our daughter." I am waiting patiently for my wife to answer me in my hopes she will say yes.

"Yes, of course, Aro I would love too." All of sudden Sulpicia and Athenodora have their arms, smoothing out her hair with their hands and giving Bella warm hugs pressed against their bodies. Isabella apparently has won them over.

"Hello, Isabella, I am Athenodora, Caius wife. I will be your aunt," Athenodora says to Isabella.

"Hi there, it is nice to meet you, Athenodora," Isabella says to Athenodora.

"Isabella is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sulpicia and you are a beautiful young girl," My beautiful wife Sulpicia says to Isabella.

"I am so plain and yet all of you are so beautiful,' Isabella says to my wife, Sulpicia.

"Non-sense, Isabella you do not see yourself clearly. You are beautiful,' Sulpicia says to Isabella.

"Bella, I like to introduce you to our guards, this is Afton, and his mated wife, Chelsea, and this is Corin, Heidi and Renata. You already met Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix that are guards as well," I say to her, and Isabella is looking at everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you too," Isabella say to them.

"Everyone, a fair warning no harm shall come to Isabella, you are to protect her with your lives there will be no draining her, is that clear and understood?" I say to them, looking at them to show that I mean business.

"Yes, Master," they all say in illusion.

"Please, go about your duties. You are dismissed," I say to our guards, demising them from my presence. They walk away from us to attend to their duties.

Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Isabella and I are walking through the castle. I am holding Bella's hand in mine and guiding her as we walk the corridors through halls. We are leading her through the tour of the castle. Isabella seems awe struck in her discoveries she finds in the castle. Isabella is amazed how big the rooms are. I point out our rooms to her. I decide to show her where her new room will be. I wanted her close to the three king's chambers. I tell her to be sure and knock at the doors before she enters. I tell her that is the polite and common courtesy thing to do it out of respect for privacy.

Especially, we wouldn't want her to barge in a room unannounced. One may never know if someone is naked or involved in having sex with their mate. That would be a bad idea. Isabella agrees to our terms to knock at the doors.

I approach my wife, Sulpicia, and give her a passionate kiss and tell her. I have some duties to attend to. I ask if she wouldn't mind taking over Isabella for me, and she tells me she will. I depart our daughter in the good hands of my lovely wife to attend to my duties as the king.

**Sulpicia POV**

"Well, Isabella, what do you think of your new room?" I say to Isabella while she is looking around her new surroundings and environment.

"I love it but yellow gold colors aren't my colors," Isabella says to me. It seems yellow is not her favorite color.

I have to believe her color scheme is totally different from our Jane's whose room is in all pink. I politely ask Isabella.

"What color would you like to have?" I say to Isabella.

"Purple is a good color, I like things light and airy," Isabella says to me. So she likes light and airy. I can see her point of view in this room has gold and dark brown walls.

"Well, purple it is. We will go out shopping for things to buy for your room and paint job. I see you didn't bring any clothes with you, and don't worry, you will have a full wardrobe," I say to Isabella as I am smiling down at her.

"Do I have to wear dresses?" Isabella asks me. Apparently, she doesn't like to wear dresses.

"No, not if you prefer not to but, you will have to on special occasions," I say to Isabella.

"OH! Well, at least, that is a good comprise. Do you have books? I love to read. I am well advanced in reading from what my teachers said in my classes that I am a smart student," Isabella says to me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We do. I have several books so does Aro in his study. You will need to ask him before borrowing any," I say to Isabella. Apparently, she loves to read.

"I thank you, Sulpicia, for your kindness and everything." Isabella is politely thanking me.

"You are welcome and you must be hungry. I do know humans need to eat and drink. I will get the chef to cook you something. We have humans working for us, so we keep food in kitchen for them to eat," I say to Isabella.

"That would be nice, Sulpicia, I am kind of hungry and need a shower then some sleep, "Isabella says to me.

I leave Isabella in her room so she can take care of her human needs. I go to the kitchen to tell the chef to prepare Bella's meal. I am going to love being a mother. I know one day she will call me mum and look up to me as a mother, but it will take some time for her to get over the ordeal of losing her parents. Athenodora and I we will both go out shopping together. Isabella is already our princess in the Volturi. She doesn't seem like the type that would like toys as she is mature for her age maybe games and books for her room would be the route to go with her personality. Isabella would need toiletries and toothpaste with a tooth brush those things will be definitely on the list.

**Athenodora POV**

Sulpicia and I are on our way to shop for Isabella's room and clothing stores. Isabella has grown on me in such a short time. My brother, Marcus s babysitting Isabella and he are sitting in a chair nears her bed watching her sleep. Aro, Marcus, and Caius along with guards are in discussions over buying blood from the local blood banks. Aro wants us to stop killing humans for their blood to feed. Sulpicia and I agree with Aro's terms as long as we are fed it doesn't matter to us. Maybe not having to deal with killing humans again in this life existence will be a very welcoming relief.

**Caius POV**

I simply cannot believe Aro's proposal not feeding off of humans. But, I can see his point of view after what Isabella went through maybe it is time to let go that part of ourselves not killing humans. I am tired of dealing with humans, anyways; it would be a pleasure not to see their faces again. We have an agreement among my brothers and me along with our guards. We voted affirmative answer yes to Aro's proposal. We would stop the killings of humans and buy our food like other humans in our world shop for their food.

Isabella has grown on me. She is like an angel sent to us to restore our humanity. I already love her so does my wife, Athenodora. I am not going to show it much to the others that I love her only to Bella. I rather not spoil my reputation about being a bitter king of the vampire world. My new niece is a special girl indeed.

**Marcus POV**

I am sitting here watching over Bella while she sleeps and, apparently, she talks in her sleep. It is a pleasure seeing her face as she is making impressions on her lips when she dreams. It would be nice to go off into a dream state of sleep because I never sleep. Bella reminds me of my dear wife, Didyme who died at the hands of the Romanian coven. God, I do miss my wife, Didyme. Isabella I do see her bonds toward us Volturi. They are familial bonds even with me. That's what I see in her relationships she has the strongest bond to Aro.

As soon as she wakes up, I will give her history lessons about vampires' things she should know. I cannot believe none of the powers of neither guards nor Aro work on her. Isabella has a latent talent maybe she part of hybrid vampire or one part at least.

I already love my new niece. Isabella the princess of Volturi she has already won my dead heart for sure. She is starting to stir. Her heart rate is picking up, she will wake soon. Isabella opens up her eyes gazes' room before her eyes fall on me, looking at my face.

"Hello, Marcus," Bella says to me while she scoots to lay her back against the headboard.

"Well, good morning, Bella. How do you feel? I ask her.

"I am good. Where is everyone?" She asks.

"Well, to answer to you, Isabella, the guards are doing their duties, you're Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora is indisposed at the moment, spending time alone. Aro and Sulpicia are in their chambers spending some quality time," I say to Isabella. I know what they were all doing, having sex. I know with vampire hearing we can hear moans coming from their rooms. Entire castle can hear them too. Hot steamy sex! Isabella doesn't need to know that for now, she still is too young for this kind of conversation.

"So, that means that they are doing nasty?" Bella says to me. She has flush in her cheeks with embarrassment. I am in shock at her statement not realizing terminology in this century's language dialect.

"Excuse me, what did you say? What is the nasty, Bella? I bluntly ask Isabella.

"OH! Marcus, I thought you would know being an adult you know. I was talking about sex, and yes, my mother already had to talk with me and even about how girls get a monthly visitor our periods. Yes, I know it all. My mother wanted me to be prepared even for a young age she was open about her talks with me," she says with embarrassment her cheeks are still red.

"Well, we don't have to discuss this subject any further than you wish," I say to her.

"Well, that is good. We don't have to discuss this anymore on subject really at my age. I am in no hurry and what adults do behind closed doors is their own business. Besides, I am still a kid that is not for me yet or in, near future," Isabella states to me.

Through my vampire hearing, I hear laughter throughout the castle on what Isabella is telling me. Well, that spells relief we don't have to bring up the topic at a later date to talk over such matters with Isabella.

"Marcus, I need my human minutes and I am hungry. Do you think the chef can cook me some pancakes?" Bella says to me.

I call Felix's name above a whisper and know he hears me. He knocks at Bella's door and I answer it for her.

"Felix, I need you go and tell the chef to cook some pancakes and get some juice for Isabella. I want you to bring her tray of food to her room, please." I give my orders to Felix

. "Sure, Master, Will that be all?" Felix says to me.

"Yes, that would be all," I say to Felix and he immediately leaves to bring Bella's breakfast.

Bella comes back into her room refreshed and new clothing on her. She looks pretty in her new outfit. Felix already brought her breakfast tray of food to her.

"I thank you, Marcus, for getting my breakfast," Isabella politely thanks me.

"You are welcome, Bella," I say to Isabella, and I am smiling at her as she takes her seat at her new desk with her tray of food and begins eat.

"Isabella, there are few things I would like to discuss with you and give you some history about vampires and Volturi if you don't mind," I say to Isabella. I am looking at her while she eats.

"No, Marcus, I don't mind at all, please continue," she says to me. She is a very well-mannered girl for her age.

"As I told you Volturi is police and government to the world of vampires. We have in account thirty two guard members a few of them stay hereto guard us and others are out on assignments. We don't allow for humans to know of our existence or other vampires killing people at random or making spectacles of themselves in public. Vampires are fast; they can go by you so fast it is a blur to you. We are strong. We can break things a part turns it to mound of rubble. We have a heighten sense of smell to capture our prey; our eyes are twice as strong as your vision. We can see in the night and our hearing we can hear things from far away. We are indestructible only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire. We have to tear them apart and burn the pieces." I don't want to sugar coat my story to her telling her the truth is better in long run.

The more information she will endure over time will become beneficial to her upbringing at Volturi.

"WOW! Marcus that is something else to be able to do all that you can do. I cannot wait until I am a vampire

so I can do the same things you can do," Bella says to me.

"Well, I am glad to hear that, Bella." I am becoming amused with how our conversation is going.

"There is another history lesson to give you in detail is talents. There are some vampires when they were human have special talents for some reason transported in this life as a vampire. My powers I see the bonds and relationships between people. Chelsea she has the power to break up relationships or strengthen bonds. Jane can give you illusions of pain while her real life human brother, Alec can dull your senses or cut them off. Sulpicia and Athenodora can make you feel happy. Renata is a shield she can make your mind go blank or shield your mind from anyone reading it. Aro can read every thought you ever had with his touch. Santiago and Corin have powers too. Demetri he is a tracker he can find someone with his mind he can find vampires or gather information he can find for us. Felix is strong and fast that is his talent." I am explaining to Isabella and our talents.

"Did Aro read my thoughts?" She is looking down on the floor with embarrassment and shame on her face.

I take my finger towards her chin and tilt up her face for her to look into my eyes.

"Isabella, don't worry, my child, Aro couldn't read your thoughts. It was a complete blank and I doubt any other vampire's gifts would work on you. From what I can see about you, Bella, you are a mental shield and possibly another gift you are talented," I say to her, trying to comfort her with my words.

"So, does this mean I can be powerful too?" Isabella shays to me and looking at me with her brown eyes.

"Yes, it is possible, Bella," I say to her.

"Well, that is good to know I would be powerful," she says to me.

"Marcus, I do want to become a vampire. How would I become one?" Isabella asks of me.

"Well, for one thing, Isabella, a vampire has to bite you, then the venom goes into your blood stream and you will burn

from the inside of you for three days and you will be in pain. After three days, you will be awake from the transformation. You, Isabella, will be a newborn. You will be stronger and faster than an old vampire. You see, the venom in a vampire can heal your body if you are sick and dying or, been in an accident. The venom can heal your body and help you to live. You Isabella will be thirsty when you wake up from change, and you will want and crave blood. We are not asking you to feed from humans. There are other means to get blood like buying it from a blood bank or you can feed off of animals." I do not want sugar coat this information about the transformation.

"Well, Marcus, I thank you for your information. I am in no hurry to be a vampire just yet. I do want to be one of you. I am not scared maybe a little, that is a human reaction in my emotions. I am looking forward to the change one day. I think it will be awesome to be a vampire," Isabella says to me in a positive light.

"Very well, Isabella. I will talk to you later. I hear your parents coming," I say to her as I am standing near her door.

I hear and smell Aro and Sulpicia coming this way and they stand at the door and knock.

"You can please come in," Isabella yells he had forgot our heighten sense of hearing.

I am standing next to my brother, Aro, and I am placing my hand in his, sharing my thoughts and he releases my hand.

**Aro's POV**

"I thank you, my brother, for giving our Bella a little history lesson," I say to him, and I pat my brother, Marcus, Lightly on back, and he leave the room.

"Well, Bella, did you enjoy your talk and visit with Marcus?" I say to Isabella.

"Yes I did, Aro, it is good to see you and Sulpicia again," Isabella says to us.

"It is such a delight having you with us, Bella," Sulpicia says to Bella.

"I thank you both for having me in your lives," Isabella says to us.

"Bella, I want you to know whatever Marcus said to you must be kept a secret. We want to let you know if you

need anything. Please let us know, and we will do our best to accommodate your needs," I say to her.

"We understand it will take time for you to adjust to your new environment and our way of life. You take all the time you need. We do understand the loss of your parents. We lost our parents too, so you aren't alone. Everyone loses someone they love in life. It happens. It will get better in time, but no one gets over the loss of someone. Marcus wife died. He is still not over her as of this day," Sulpicia explaining to Isabella that she is not alone.

"I will always think of my parents and do miss them very much, so it still hurts me inside. I loved them very much," Isabella say to us and she starts to cry. Then Sulpicia and I wipe her tears away from her checks, and she finally stops her crying.

"Do you know, Bella, you already have Sulpicia's and my love. You won us over, girl and now our dead hearts are beating again," I say to her.

"How could a heart that no longer beats suddenly beat again?" Bella asks of us.

"Let's see, to explain this concept it beats within our spirits. We aren't soulless vampires. We are capable of love, hate, anger, forgiveness and within our souls we can continue to love and our hearts will beat with that love," I say to Isabella.

"OH! I see your point of view. We all do have souls to be able to love. Sulpicia, someone brought me baby shampoo and it sucks! Is there any way possible for someone to buy me my favorite shampoo?" She asks.

"OH! Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't realize what children use for their hair. My apologies, Bella, it's my fault," Sulpica says to her.

"What kind of favorite shampoo do you use?" I ask Isabella what brand she uses.

"That's easy, Strawberry Shampoo!" Isabella says to us.

"It will be arranged for you, Bella, we will get your replacement for you," Sulpicia says to Isabella.

"We will leave you now for some privacy. We will check on you later, alright?" We say to our new daughter, Isabella.

"Aright, Aro and Sulpicia, I will see you soon and I do love you both. Thanks for everything you have done for me." Isabella says to us then my heart swells with joy she loves us. I am a changed man due to Isabella; she works magic in the castle. Isabella is special indeed. Isabella is the heart of Volturi.

"You are welcome, my princess!" Sulpicia and I say it at the same time to her.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed the lighter side to Bringing Bella Home to the Volturi Part II.

Chapter 5 will be called, Bella Growing Up it will be in part I and part II. It will all be in Bella's POV.

It will show a flashback scene with her and Aro in his study and a surprise element to the story. There will be surprises in this two part chapters. It will show high school through college it will be fast forwarded in story.

Please I need feedback thanks.


	5. Chapter 5  Bella Growing Up Part I

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue story)**

**This two part series will take you through Bella's journey growing up it will be fast forward by 8 years and a long one at that. There will be surprises along the way. So hang on enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 Bella Growing Up Part I**

**Flashback to eight years ago she is recapping now she is sixteen.**

**Bella's POV**

I remember sitting in my room, thinking over the last years eight years of my life trying to pack my suitcases to leave for the new world as my father Aro would calls the USA. I think back to the day he rescued me from the dead of night. How I knew that I could trust him. I felt a deep connection to him instantly but never understood why. Until Uncle Marcus and my goofy brother, Demetri, did some research on my family's history. Apparently, from my father's side of the family, I am the descendant of Aro and Marcus somehow in line of the family tree. No wonder I feel close to those two. That explains why I can smell blood and my hidden powers being a mental shield. I am grateful for their discovery. I am one third hybrid of a vampire. No wonder I never fit in anywhere.

I am grateful that the Volturi are my family; I would never have it any other way. I love them all dearly. My father, Aro, changed a lot of them into vampires. He asked me if he could change me at eighteen. I said no to him because I wanted to wait until I am twenty three, so I could be around his age when he was changed. He agrees with me.

He asked me what I wanted to be when I was grown up. I said to him a Physiologist and CIA agent. He told me I would be good at the profession, since he said I am an observant one. My family agrees sending me to high school in USA, so I can keep up with American cultures and way of life; they are no different from the Italians. But, it was my choice something I wanted to do. At least here they treat me like an equal and an adult.

My father bought me house in Glendale, CA like a mansion more or like it. He even hired a lady bodyguard to pose as my guardian. I haven't met her yet. I wonder if she is another vampire. Probably, knowing my father, he would want the best to protect me.

I studied foreign languages here as well as the arts and music. I learned to play the guitar. I became less clumsy. I learn to be a Kung Fu fighter learning all self-defenses, and it improved my coordination skills. I learned American school subjects in English. I had help with the Volturi tutoring me.

I remember back eight years ago I wanted to borrow a book. I went to my father's study and knocked at the door. He calls to me to enter. I went in and he told me to take a seat. I sat down and looked all around me. I couldn't believe how many books my father, owns. Some were classics and quite old volumes of books.

I asked him to borrow a book. He let me. We had a conversation regarding his past; he said his past life, he doesn't remember too well they become a fog in time. That is easily understandable, since he is like three thousand years old.

I looked up a certain painting it had my uncles, Marcus and Caius, and my father, Aro. It this one other vampire nice gentleman with golden blond hair, looks that could kill and gold eyes; he was good looking. I couldn't help but stare at him in the painting. I was drawn to him. I knew I was in love with him, or you may say had a slight crush on him. It was like I was frozen there and couldn't move.

My father, Aro, got worried and came over to where I was sitting to comfort me, shaking me gently trying to get me out of the trance. My father did notice one thing that he knew the answer to. I kept hearing him say over and over again.

"OH! My Isabella felt the soul mate pull towards her mate my old friend Carlisle Cullen." I was still in a trance state of mind it couldn't be helped. My father called for my uncle Marcus to come to his office right away. My father needed help dealing with the situation.

Marcus came in right away and helped my father so I could get back to earth so to speak. It was later own my body went back to normal to speak and ask questions. They both explained to me what had happened to me. When a mate recognizes his or her mate with eye contact, you feel the pull to your mate. It must be answered to because it will cause you physical and emotional pain. Uncle Marcus explained to me when a mate touches their skin; you get sensation, warmth going straight to the heart.

You couldn't bear to be separated for long lengths of time. They assured me if it is meant to be that it will happen one day and if not, there will be someone you will feel a stronger pull towards your future mate. Now that I am sixteen, I still feel the same way, and it hasn't gone away.

My father and Uncle, Marcus, explained to me when it involves humans falling in love it is called love at first sight. With vampires finding their mate, it is called pull towards their soul. It is like you can see the depths of their soul reaching out to them to become one.

I asked my father why are Carlisle's eyes gold? He said he feeds off of animal blood and that is why they are gold, and here at the Volturi, it is off of human blood their eyes are red. They don't kill humans anymore, thankfully. They buy stock piles of blood. They get it from blood banks from all over the world. They have it flown here overnight so it will be fresh to drink.

Well, my packing is almost finished. We will leave here on the jet plane tomorrow night to my new home. Most of the Volturi are going to see me off to say goodbyes at my new place in CA. I am going to miss them. I love them. Most of them beg me not to go, especially my father and Marcus; they are taking it hard. But, it is something I must do so I can get into CIA is to be American.

I am thinking of all fun times here at Volturi and my past with my parents. My mother, Renee, was direct opposite from Sulpicia. Renee would act like an overgrown teenager, free spirited and care free, mother who was open to all subjects and open with her talks to me even regarding for me to know about sex at an early age. She never gave graphic details in the conversations with me the innocent sexual talks like you would give a child. I do miss her and love her still she would be proud of me for my accomplishments, especially the coordination skills. Now I can walk across a room without tripping.

Suplicia keeps me grounded; it's a good thing she acts totally like a mother now I call her mum. My biological, father, Charlie I never knew him well like I do with Aro. He gives me guidance, discipline when I need it, never judges me for who I am, treating me equal and as an adult. In such a short amount of time with the Volturi, he turned out to be the best dad in world. Don't get me wrong, Charlie was a good father, and of course, I miss him dearly and love him. So, you can say that I love all my parents.

We will be leaving for the new world within a few hours like here at the Volturi says it is called the USA. We are leaving at sundown almost nightfall vampires cannot go out during day light. People would take notice their skin sparkles in sun. They never sleep. My Uncle Marcus would stay in my room each night to watch over me even while I slept. You would think he's a stalker. But, he's no just caring for me to make sure I was safe.

Well, I do believe I have everything packed and ready to go. I will go spend some time with Jane. She has become more like a sister to me along with Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata. We are like sisters too, but I am closer to Jane. Felix and Demetri are like over protective big goofy brothers to me. While Alec still to this day tries to hit on me, thinking we got something in the future. He is so delusional living in a dream world that we are an item. One day I had enough. I spoke to my Uncle Marcus, he put a stop to it by explaining story about pull of mates to Alec. So, one day he did stop, now we are like best friends.

Now, I am off to locate everyone to spend time with before I leave.

**SURPRISE!**

**Alice POV**

**One year ago.**

I am sitting here in mine and Jasper's room at my desk going over some fashion designs. I and suddenly thrust into a vision. It is about a teenage girl with a heart shape face a long wavy curly hair a deep dark brown eyes and pale like us. I see her in a castle and she is quite happy to be there. She is in a sitting room talking to none other than Aro, Marcus and Caius just laughing at some vampire antics like joke telling. Then she gets up tells her father she is going to bed and kisses Aro on the cheek then Marcus tells her he will be in her room shortly to watch over her while she sleeps. She tells Uncle Caius goodnight. They tell her goodnight and call her princess Bella. But what I don't understand is she is human. That doesn't make sense to me, The Volturi don't like being involved with humans. They are food to them.

She is in her room, sitting on her bed, looking at a painting of Marcus, Aro, Caius and Carlisle. She is looking directly at Carlisle in the painting. I know what that look as it is the mating pull. She is Carlisle's soul mate. The next day, I am slammed into another vision with Carlisle it and it was the same girl in the Volturi castle. The vision is their first shared kiss. Carlisle looks into her eyes, recognizing her as his soul mate. Bella is beautiful she will be perfect for Carlisle.

Four days later have a vision. Bella plans to attend high school in Glendale, CA and her father, Aro, buys her a house there. Aro plans to hire a body guard to pose as her guardian so she can attend school there and visions of Bella she plans to attend UCLA to become and Physiologist and CIA agent.

I am slammed into another vision that very day. Bella is Edward's singer and he is draining her, trying to kill her. This is not good. I am going to have to work on this. Bella is too important in Carlisle's life to have this happen. Bella will fix our family and put it back together. Bella is not ready for Carlisle yet she is still young.

I had a vision over two years ago about Esme who is the soul mate to Marcus even though his wife Didyme died he is still not over her. They were mates but not true soul mates. Yes, they loved each other, but Marcus will feel more pull towards Esme. But, I know they need to meet on their own terms. Esme will never know of my visions about her and Marcus being true mates.

You see, Esme was changed into a vampire by Carlisle when she jumped off a cliff to try to kill herself. Right after her baby son died as an infant. When she woke up from the change, she looked at Carlisle then Edward they both were hopeful she would recognize one of them as their mate. Esme didn't see them but as a brother relationships.

I knew I had to put the plan in action. Esme and I were out hunting. I explained to her my visions about Bella and Carlisle that they are true soul mates. Bella is human and she is daughter none other than Aro from Volturi. She will be attending high school at Glendale, CA and to attend UCLA to become a Physiologist and CIA agent. I told Esme that Aro is planning to hire a body guard to pose as a guardian to her. I knew in my visions she would be hired by Aro and Sulpicia. I told Esme she will be Bella's body guard and guardian and that she would be hired by her parents.

I had to think of a way for Edward, try to get used to her scent so he will not kill her. This plan could take awhile to plan it out where he will not kill her the moment he meets her for the first time. Bella is too important to this family. She and I will become like best friends and she will be like a mother to us all.

Edward's true soul mate is Tanya. She is part of the Denali clan. He's has been fighting it for years but in my visions he will give into the pull six years from now and they get married six months later. It will be a beautiful wedding designed by me! Rosalie and Emmett will not know about Bella and Carlisle until the day before they meet. Carlisle will not know that he has a true soul mate in Bella until that very day they meet. It will be my surprise for him that I knew it all along. It is not often in a vampire's life he or she doesn't come across their soul mates. Bella's destiny is with us and her family in Volturi.

**Esme POV**

**Two months before school session starts.**

Alice and I are on our hunting trip and she is explaining her visions about Bella being true soul mate of Carlisle, and she is human and the daughter of Aro and Sulpicia. Alice explains to me that Aro is planning to hire a body guard to pose as her guardian. That Aro will hire me. Alice tells me there is a problem with Edward towards Bella as she is his singer, which is not good at all. We both talk it out in our discussions about the best way to solve the problem with Bella's blood being potent to Edward. We have to come up with perfect plan to protect Princess Bella. Alice did say that Edward will desire Bella's blood. Alice saw her to becoming one of us as a vampire in future.

I come up with a perfect plan. I tell Alice anytime while I am living with Bella if she has old clothing that needs donated I will take care of it for her. All I will have to do is mail it to Alice. And she can give it to Edward and explain the importance of sniffing Bella's clothes to get use to her scent. I told Alice she will have to deal with Edward, explaining the important reason why he is doing this, how Bella is important to us and especially to Carlisle.

Alice says that is the perfect plan. I am sitting here in a jet plane, waiting for it to land in Volterra, Italy. I am going on an interview with Aro and Sulpicia about the job position as Bella's body guard and guardian. Alice told to me I would be perfect for the job since I am so kind and gentle and motherly towards all people. She told me I would be perfect for Bella.

Alice did reveal to me I would meet my soul mate in a mysterious way in just a few years from now. I wonder who it will be.

When I arrive, I am met by Felix and Demetri who takes to the private chambers of Aro and Sulpicia's. In the sitting area are Caius and his mated wife, Athenodora, are sitting. Aro and his mated wife, Sulpicia come in the chambers a few minutes later. We all sit down and I explain to them who I am and my skills that I am trained in self-defense and a chef. They explain to me their expectations rom me and what my salary would be. Just say a very good income in the amount of dollars. We shake hands and I have to sign a waiver of agreement with the terms. I get the job.

I never got to meet Aro's and Sulpicia's daughter, Bella she was out with her Uncle Marcus touring Paris, France

they were vacationing together.

**Bella's POV**

**The goodbyes!**

We all are sitting in the Volturi's private plane looking somber. My father and my mother are sitting next to me. My Uncle Caius and my Aunt Athenodora are sitting across from me. Alec and Jane are sitting across the isles from us. Felix is flying the plane. They are the only ones that came. Uncle Marcus stayed behind. He could not take me leaving the Volturi. He was crying dry sobs, sitting in the throne room in his seat being comforted by Afton's mated wife, Chelsea. I got teary eyed saying my goodbyes to all my family. I love them all and I will miss them. But, this has to be done for my future to be in new world learning and going to school so I can become what I want. My family doesn't hold it against me. They want the very best for me. Most of us in the plane are having conversations and laughing at old times being together.

We should be landing within the hour in my new home in Glendale, CA. My father says the house is under the name Isabella Marie Swan Volturi and I am ordered to take the master suite.

We are all hugging each other in the plane, and I am kissing everyone. The only ones getting off the plane with me are my parents. They are planning to fly back to Volterra after my parents drop me off to my new house. So, my parents will not stay long just long enough to for me to meet my body guard who will pose as my guardian.

I tell my family that I love them and that I will come home during my school days off and in the summer time. I will call every day and email them. My father gives me a new cell phone that has all of the Volturi members numbers programed in for me to call. That is his hint for me to call.

We get to the house and the limo driver pulls up into drive. This place my parents picked out is gorgeous and huge but it is not as huge as the castle I am use to living in. My father puts the key in the door, and opens it up and I enter the foyer. There is a lady vampire standing next the staircase. She is beautiful with an oval shaped face, gold eyes and brownish golden straight hair. She seems nice.

**Esme POV**

I am sitting here, waiting for my job assignment to walk through the doors. I hear an auto coming up the circle driveway. I am hearing someone putting the key in door and opening the door then I see Aro and Sulpicia with their daughter, Bella standing next to them. She is beautiful. She is perfect for Carlisle, but that must be kept a secret.

"Isabella." Aro, her father says to her, "This is Esme Platt. She will be your body guard and guardian during your duration in high school."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Esme Platt," Bella says to me.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you too. I was told wonderful things from your parents about you," I say to her.

"You can call me Bella and I thank you that you are the one who will be taking care of me during my stay here," Bella says to me shyly.

"You are welcome, Bella," I say to her.

She gives her good byes to her parents, kisses them and after they leave she cries. I go over to comfort her. The limo driver brings her luggage and leaves it on foyer. We will deal with it later as soon as she is able.

Author notes: I hope you like Bella Growing up Part I. I hope you like the surprises. Bella Growing up Part II will

take you through her high school years an college years fast forwarded. Enjoy your weekend it is Friday!


	6. Chapter 6 Bella Growing Up Part II

Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen

(Continue story) This is chapter is Bella Growing up Part II. It will take you through her journey in high school and

College. I hope you enjoyed the first part of Bella Growing up and with the surprises in the chapters.

Please be informed I do not speak or know foreign languages. I know the Volturi knows several languages and Bella in the story knows Italian. So the Italian language will not be in the story. Sorry!

I know Italian and French languages are sexy as hell!

**Chapter 6 Bella Growing up Part II**

**Bella POV**

Flashback: Bella recaps the last three months. Bella's first year attending high school.

The day my parents left, I cried for three hours. If it wasn't for Esme comforting me, I wouldn't have survived. I do miss my family at Volturi, they are the heart of me now. I do know that I couldn't live without their presences in my life. I do call everyone in the family everyday like clockwork just to hear their musical voices that make my day. I wonder if I did made a mistake by coming here to learn and become what I want to be. My father, Charlie told me, Bells, sometimes in life you have to let the wind carry you to places in life that you never dreamed of. You will be surprised where it will lead you! I will let the wind carry me.

I still have no friends at school. I did meet this one girl who kind of reminds of me, except she has red hair. She has no one to sit with her at lunch. Her name is Jenna Banks and she is in her freshman year at the high school we attend.

I will ask Esme what her advice would be to try to be friends with her. In my world, I have to be careful of outsiders.

Let's just say to keep the secret of vampire world. A promise I must keep because my destiny is one day to become a vampire too.

I am not interested in any of the boys at school. Some of them try to hit on me to go out with them. I say no to them.

They are immature not all my type, and for one, they aren't vampires. There is one man holds the key to my heart and that is Carlisle Cullen.

The cover story for others at school is that my parents are filthy rich and like to travel all over the world, so they appointed my Aunt Esme to be my guardian so they could travel. So far it has worked.

I did talk to Esme about Jenna and she said it sounds like a good idea, but then she said we should leave it at that.

Being friend with Jenna was out that my father would not approve. She is right, so that is fine by me. It probably wouldn't work anyway. I will concentrate on my schooling and get through four years and then off to college.

It has been five months now school is going by fast. One day at lunch, I noticed Jenna Banks had a new friend, well apparently as boyfriend and they are sitting next to each other holding hands. It is Kevin Andrews who wears glasses and is in the computer geek crowd. So, everything turned out fine with Jenna, and I am happy for her.

Well, December is upon us now. Esme and I are going Christmas shopping on Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles. I decide to buy for all the female guards' purses and the male guards sunglasses. It is the thought that counts. I buy my uncles Marcus, Caius and my father, Aro Rolexes watches. I really don't know what to buy them since they have everything. I am at lost not knowing what to get my mum, Sulpicia and my Aunt Athenodora. They have all kinds of jewelry that they accumulated over centuries. They have just as much stocked piled as Queen Elizabeth.

I decide to get my mum Sulpicia and my Aunt Athenodora both a Regitze bracelets in 18K gold bracelets I don't know if they already have something like these in their collections. I pick out a little something for Esme as a present too.

My father gave me a black plastic card unlimited. I am two days away when my big goofy brothers, Felix and Demetri will pick me up. I am spending Christmas holidays to see the family. I cannot wait to be with them. Esme will return to her coven family on her vacation.

Well, December through March goes through like a lion and now it is the month of April. I am sitting here reading my book _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. I have my legs lying on top of the sofa and my back leaning against cushion pillows.

Esme walks in and sits down in the chair she is going over some interior designs. I didn't know she is an interior designer. I want to get to know her more. I look at her sitting in chair near fire place.

"Esme, if it is not too personal I would like get know you and about your history as a human then as a vampire," I say to her. I really do not know much about her or what her life is.

"Well, Bella, I was born in eighteen ninety five in Columbus, Ohio. My parents had a farm. Later on; I married Charles Evenson. At that time girls got married at a relativity young age. It was quite acceptable in those days to marry earlier.

At first, I thought it was every girl's dream comes true about finding happiness being married. Sometimes later on in my marriage, my husband Charles started to abuse me, hitting me," Esme she is looking like she would cry dry sobs.

"You don't have to tell me anymore since it is painful for you," I say to her. The last thing I want her to do is cry.

"No, Bella that's alright I am stronger than you think. Anyway later, I became pregnant and made a decision for my

baby and I to run away after he hit me for the very last time while I was carry his baby. I couldn't let our child suffer

from abuse we were living with. Charles he was a heavy drinker," Esme says to me.

"I am so sorry, Esme and cannot believe someone like you that is so loving deserved to be abused and hit on by someone you thought loved you. He must have been crazy. You didn't deserve any of that," I say to her sincerely. She is too good of a person to deserve that type of abuse in my thoughts.

"You see, Bella it was sometime later I gave birth to a handsome son but he died a few days later. I did not have a desire to live after that. One day, I was walking and came across a body of water. I found a cliff and jumped off the cliff and tried to commit suicide. They took me to the morgue and presumed me dead," Esme says to me.

"So, you were presumed dead. How could you be still alive?" I am curious now looking at Esme with avid interest.

"Now here comes the interesting part of the story, Bella. There was a young doctor who was in the morgue that day.

He faintly heard a heartbeat and it was mine. I didn't know it at the time but he was the same doctor who set my broken leg when I was a child. He is the vampire that bites me. You see, Bella as your family told you the stories how are changed into a vampire with their venom after they bite you. But, you see venom can heal a body too. I had seventy percent of broken bones in my body. As long as there is a heartbeat, once the venom enters your blood stream it can heal and transform your body and keep you alive for eternity," Esme is explaining to me her story.

I am remembering four years ago when my two brothers were sparing in training room. Felix he accidently tore off Demetri's arm. Felix has putting his arm back on and he was licking his arm to seal the wound. All of sudden it was like it never happened it was just as good as new. I would not want my two big goofy brother's tongue on me that's so gross.

"Esme, how can he be a doctor being a vampire? They rely on blood to feed themselves," I ask Esme.

"This doctor who is a vampire has never fed off of humans since he was changed. He started drinking from animal blood when he woke up from the change," Esme says to me.

"Do you remember the doctor who changed you?" I am curious now.

"No, Bella this is a subject I rather not reveal my sources." Esme is looking at me with don't kiss and tell look.

"That's fine, Esme if you prefer not to say who he is. I completely understand." I get off sofa and pick up my book and go upstairs to my room. It is time for sleep.

"Goodnight, Esme, I am going to bed," I am yawning as I say that to her.

"Goodnight, Bella. Do you have your donated clothes for me to send out?" Esme asks me.

Yes, Esme they are lying on my bed," I walk walked up to the staircase to my bedroom.

At least my freshman school year is finally over with now. I am headed home at Volturi in a private jet with Felix and Demetri flying to Italy. I cannot wait to be home to everyone and I miss them. My father, Aro and mum, Sulpicia we are going next week on a family vacation to China. They have a home there. I will get a chance to see some nighttime sites not during the daylight time. I pray for a cloudy day so I can see some day time sites. They have to have at least two rulers behind my uncles there in case something comes up in the throne room. It is so hard for my father and uncles to leave from their duties. Sometimes they have leave to attend and kill an unruly coven that is breaking rules. It is good to be home again walking through the doors of the castle with Felix and Demetri with my luggage in their hands.

"Hello family I am home." I only had to say it above a whisper they would hear me and they would be here in a split of second.

**Esme POV**

Bella asks me who changed me into a vampire. I won't tell her because she is living with the Volturi. She probably, knows about Carlisle from her father's stories. What I gather from Alice her father has a painting of Aro, Marcus, Caius and Carlisle in it? Bella will be even more curious about Carlisle if I told her who it was that changed changes me.

I don't want to reveal to her I am a Cullen. Bella will be perfect for Carlisle. Alice is right and you never bet against her. I am off to be with the family for the summer in Alaska. I just hope the clothes I have been sending to Alice are helping Edward to get use to her scent.

**Bella's POV**

I love spending the summer with the family it was great and had a lot fun especially, with my father Aro and my mum Sulpicia.

I never thought that they could be so lax, laidback and fun to be with. The rulers have to be hard on the outside but underneath them all there is a soft spot. They like to have fun and truly love their people. My father Aro told me to get on his back and we tore off so fast that two big birds slapped him across the face while they were flying. We didn't stop to see if the birds survived my father's hard rock body. Both of us couldn't stop laughing about the incident. I got use to flying on the backs and running with vampires. It is a lot of fun. At first I got dizzy but not anymore.

My mum Sulpicia and my Aunt Athenodora and I went to Rome, Italy for shopping. We sure did have fun. My mother and I we went to Teatro dell' Opera house in Rome, Italy. My mum Sulpicia enjoys the opera. It is one of her favorite things to do besides shopping.

My Uncles Marcus and Caius took me to see one of my favorite plays, _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare.

Who would have ever thought? That Uncle Caius has a soft spot being a romantic. I thought I saw him cry dry sobs at the end of the play. Yes of course, I had fun with my brothers and sisters at Volturi hanging out playing games and goofing off with them.

They still to this day stick to new Volturi diet drinking from bags of blood from the blood banks they buy. There is no one who fell off the wagon as of yet draining a human dry.

Here it is the month of November in my sophomore year. Where did the time go?

Esme and I plan to go to the movies tonight. She is like a third mother to me. She is my going out buddy so to speak. I cannot have outsiders in my life right now. That's alright I would I rather be around vampires after all, I do feel comfortable with them.

Esme and I spare in self-dense classes twice a week to keep me up on my skills. I didn't know she has several belts in martial arts. I am sitting on my bed with my guitar in my hand and playing a serenade ballet piece of music that is Italian love song when Esme knocks at my door.

"Esme, you can come in," I say to her and she walks over towards me and asks me a question.

"Bella, I need to ask you if some of my friends can spend the weekend with me. Can they spend couple nights here? You see, my friend wants to shop on Rodeo Drive," she asks me.

"Sure you can. When are they coming?" I ask her. I wonder who these two vampires are. I hope they aren't human blood drinkers. My family in Voultri would be furious if they are considered dangerous to be around me.

When I live there or go home for visits when an unknown vampire comes to the throne room needs to speak to my father and my Uncles, I am ordered to stay in my room with guards at my door.

"Can I ask you a question before we continue this discussion?" I say to Esme.

"Sure, Bella you can ask me anything," she says to me.

"Are these vampires human killers who drink from human blood?" I ask Esme.

"No, they aren't. They live off of animal blood. I am sure you won't be in any danger from them," Esme says to me.

"Well, Esme, it is alright by me, but please calls my parents and check with them? You know how they are about me being over protective. If they say it is affirmative yes then fine. Who knows? My father may decide to send a couple guards here. Believe me, I know him too well," I answer her back with authority in my voice.

"Thank you, Bella, I will be sure to contact your parents to let them know, and your dinner is ready then after you eat we shall go to the movie," Esme says to me.

"Yes, I am hungry and I am looking forward to our girl's night out." I walk walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and sit at the kitchen bar to eat my dinner. It sure is good. It is salmon with semi sweet sauce on it.

Sure enough, the next day my father sends one of his guards. It happens to be my big goofy brother, Demetri. Esme's friends aren't due in until another four hours. I am playing games against my brother in the entertainment room. There is a big screen television system with a play station for playing games.

**SLY ALICE!**

**Alice POV**

I am so excited about meeting Bella. She and I will become fast friends. I want to get to know her after all, she will

be like our mother. I had to work out a sly plan to call Esme if it was alright with Bella that she has visitors. But, Bella is not to know we are Cullen's. Bella doesn't know Esme is a part of our family as a sister.

In my visions I did see that Aro and his brothers Marcus and Caius giving Esme permission for us to go to Bella's home. I knew that they would give her permission and did see that they would send Demetri, her brother, to guard her as well. Edward is fully is aware how important Bella will be in his life too as a friend and as a mother. The Volturi have a wonderful relationship with Carlisle and Eleazar as we are covens who live by the rules and can be trusted. We aren't like other covens that can be unruly. I know Carlisle and Eleazar left the Voltuir centuries ago but they still remain close. Eleazar is called in often to the Volturi to see other new born vampire's gifts. It was a part of comprise for him to leave the guard.

The limo driver is driving up her street and I can see her home. It is dead gorgeous and so pretty up against the mountains.

"Jazz, Babe," I say to my adoring husband.

"What is it my darling?" he asks me.

"We are here and remember what I said to you? You won't hurt her and I have complete trust in you," I say to Jasper.

"I promise you, Alice nothing will happen to her. She already has my love and she will be like a friend and a mother to me. I am in full agreement that Bella's safety comes first." My adoring mate gives me a passionate kiss on my lips.

**Bella POV**

I am sitting in my sitting room along with Demetri and Esme we are waiting for her visitors to walk through the doors.

I am wondering who they can be.

"Bella, you could never guess what?" My brother, Demetir says to me and I am looking at him.

"What, Demetri?" I ask him.

"Well, Renata and I are finally together. We felt the mating pull over a month ago. We mated right away," Demetri says to me.

"Congratulations, bro it's about time. I knew by the look she gave you it was a matter of time. Is it physically painful for you to be away from her?" I say to him and I cannot believe it they already did the nasty but that is to be expected in vampire nature. My Uncle Marcus said that when you recognize your true soul mate you have steamy hot sex that same day and he stated that it can get pretty intense in the bedroom.

"No, sis it is not. I do believe we got enough out of our system with hot our sex before I left to be with you and when you live as long as I do. We have an eternity for all the love making department forever," Demetir says to me.

"That is true brother. I am so happy for you and Renata. Please tell her from me that I am happy for the both of you," I say to Demetri

"I sure will tell her," Demetri says to me.

I hear the doorbell ring. It must be them at my door.

"Esme, can you please get the door for me?" I say to Esme.

"Sure, Bella," Esme says to me.

Demetri got up from sofa and stood in front of me ready to defend me in case they weren't nice. Esme is opening door they are walking into foyer.

"Jasper Whitlock, I cannot believe it has been so long since the last time we saw each other," Demetri says to Jasper. That is the first sentence that came out my brother, Demetri's, mouth. So, he knows him!

"Hello to you, Demetri," Jasper says to Demetri.

"You two know one another?" I ask Demetri.

"Yes, sis we know each other. We go a long way back in time. It's a long story." Demetri says to me.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Alice and Jasper Whitlock Hale my close and dear friends," Esme is doing introductions.

"Hello, Bella it is a pleasure to finally meet you, you have a gorgeous home, and I may say you are a beautiful lady,"

Alice she says to me. She is gorgeous herself and her mate is handsome as well in my opinion.

"I thank you for your kind remark. You are one gorgeous lady and a very handsome mate too," I say to Alice.

I am smiling at them. Alice is shaking my hand and hugs me.

"As you are aware, Bella I am Jasper but you can call me Jazz most do," Jasper says to me he was taking my hand shaking it lightly.

"Well, jazz, it is a pleasure to meet you," I say to Jasper.

"Please do come be seated. I know vampires can stand long lengths of time, but I am still human we need to sit," I say to them.

"That's right, Bella we are sorry," Alice says to me.

"Don't be, there is nothing to be sorry about," I say to her smiling at her.

"Esme, how are things going here with you and Bella? I heard so many wonderful things here from Esme about you, Bella," Alice pipes in. Esme is sitting in the chair near the fireplace.

Let's see Bella is a pleasure to take care of, she is never any trouble, she is an adult most of time, and she is like no other teenager. I see her as an adult. She has a warm heart, towards others and she is easy going, and we work as a team. Well, those are the wonderful things about Bella. She is kind and caring," Esme pipes in.

"OH, Esme, thank you for your comments. You are a wonderful friend and guardian who is like my mum to me," I say to Esme and give her a hug.

"Well thank you, Bella," Esme is politely thanking me.

"Bella, I cannot wait to go shopping on Rodeo drive. I just love to shop," Alice says to me.

"You sound exactly like my sister, Jane. She cannot stay out of the stores. She uses the black card every chance she gets. Isn't that right, Demetri?" I say to my brother, Demetri.

"Yes, she does, sis. You should see her, Alice when the stores close on Sunday she has bad withdrawals from the black credit card," Demetri says to us and we all bust out laughing.

"Alice is the same way. She cannot stay out of the stores," Jazz speaks up about his Alice and he is chuckling about it.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Jazz asks me.

"Sure, jazz you can continue," I say to him.

What it is it likes to be the adopted daughter of Aro?" Jasper is asking me.

"Well, Jasper, to tell you I love being their daughter and it's great! I have wonderful parents in Aro and Sulpicia. They are the best parents in the world. The Volturi are the heart of me and I couldn't live without them in my life they mean everything to me. I am happy to be a Volturi." I say to Jasper and thinking about my family.

"Jasper and Alice, I am also the descendant of Aro my father and my Uncle Marcus it is through my family tree my real life father Charlie Swan who is dead. Uncle Marcus and my brother Demetri did research and found out all of this." I say to them.

"Please don't ask my sister what happened to her real family it upsets her," Demtri speaks up with authority in his voice.

"Thanks, Demetri, for looking out for me. I will talk about it to both of you some day but not now," I say to Alice and Jasper.

"We totally understand, Bella don't worry," Alice says to me.

"Bella, your lunch is ready if you are ready to eat," Esme is telling me. I get up and walk to my kitchen. Alice and Jazz follow me and Alice links her arm in mine to follow me.

"Bella, I can tell you and I we will become best friends fast." I am laughing seeing a twinkle in Alice's eyes.

"Yes, I can tell we will be good friends. I already had begun to like you, Alice including Jazz standing over there," I state to her.

"Thank you, Bella; you will see how close we will be." I couldn't help the smirk on my face. We go shopping right after my lunch the four of us, Esme she stayed behind. I think Esme is giving me some time to get to know them better. It is a cloudy day to go out for them.

Well, the weekend flies by and the visit with Esme's friends, Alice and Jasper. We went shopping and it went well. Alice insisted buying things for me. I told her she didn't have to and I have my own money. Alice sure is a character. I didn't get their stories on their past or how Demetri and Jazz go way back since we are all friends now. I will ask them the next time I do see them.

Here is the month of May time is ticking into the future. I have my finals in two weeks. Then Esme will help me pack my luggage for my trip home. I'm here in my study down stairs studying for my finals. I call my family every day to keep in touch and give them my love and kisses. Esme will go back to her home for summer.

I am sitting here in the Volturi private jet with my brothers, Demetri and Felix. Felix is flying the plane.

I am heading home for the summer vacation from school. My parents and I plan to go to Sweden together.

I cannot wait to get home to all of them. We arrive at the castle and the first thing I do I have to run in the throne room. I know that is where they will be. I plant kiss on my father, Aro's cheek and my Uncles Marcus and Caius cheeks too.

"Welcome home, princess Bella," they all say in unison.

I am back at home in California and I had a splendid summer in Sweden with my parents. My father, Aro, promised me driving instructions and he did arrange for my brother, Felix to teach me how to drive. I swear vampires and their love for expensive cars and fast driving. You would think they are racing for Indie five hundred. I did learn from Felix. He is a good teacher and patient with me.

Through the summer I continue my training with sparing and learning the ways how vampires defend themselves in the training room. I have to be prepared. I am going to be a CIA agent and turned into a vampire one day. Those skills will keep me alive.

It has been three months ago when Esme approached me with a California driver's manual to study for my written exam and driving test. I am so excited to be able to drive. There is one condition from my father. Esme needs to be the passenger when I drive. He's so concerned for my safety.

It is January and Esme and I are on our way to the DMV in her Mercedes Guardian. My father insisted she have that type of car since I am human and vampires do not need a Mercedes Guardian they are indestructible. I am sitting on the passenger side.

"Esme, I am so excited to get my license this is huge," I say to Esme.

"Yes, it is. I know you will do well, Bella," She says to me while she drove and we arrived at DMV Esme waited patiently through my test. I cannot believe it I passed. They gave me a temporary license for now and the real one will be mailed to me.

"Congratulations to you sweetheart I am proud of you! I knew you would pull it off," Esme says to me and hugged her.

We pull into my driveway and there is a red BMW sport car in front with a bow on it. I look at Esme with my mouth

open wide as a fish.

"OH my God, is that mine!" I say to her.

"Yes, it is it is a gift from your parents. I kept their little secret," Esme says to me. She hands me a set of car keys to my new auto. I go over to get a better look at my vehicle with the keyless lock, unlock the doors and slid into the seat on the driver's side and go over details in the car. I just love this car.

I have to call my parents to thank them. I enter my study, sit down in my chair and pick up my cell phone.

I am listening for my mum's phone to ring.

"Hey, mum, I want to thank you for my new car. You guys didn't have to," I say to her.

"Non-sense, my darling daughter, we did it because we wanted to," my mother says to me.

"Is dad there? I ask my mum.

"Yes, I called Alec to goes and get him. He is sparing with your Uncle Caius," she says to me.

'How is my princess?"

"I am fine, father can you please put it on speaker phone so I can talk to you both?"

Bella it is on speaker phone. What do you wish to talk to us about?" my father he says to me.

"Well, mum and dad, I passed my driver's test it is official now. I want to thank you both for my new auto. Gee! You guys didn't have to do that," I say to them.

"Bella, I am very aware that you don't like gifts but you deserve it," they say to me.

"Will you tell everyone I said hello and that I love them;" I say to my parents.

"We will, Bella," They say to me.

"Hey, mum and dad, I love you very much and I miss you. I will see you in couple months for spring break." I say to them.

"Well, Bella, we love you too," my parents say unison.

"Bye for now." No sooner I got off the phone I cried and Esme is right here comforting me again.

My junior year is over with and my finals. Esme and I are packing for our trip home. My parents and I

are going to my parents private island off the Caribbean. We can be ourselves and there is no one around to bother us.

My father, Aro say it is the perfect way for him and mum to lie on the beach and have the sun fall on their faces. They do sparkle in sun. It would be us and some of the guard. I will spend time with the others before I leave for the summer vacation back to California.

Now, it is my senior and last year in high school. I already sent my applications and essay to UCLA. I am waiting for the acceptance letter in the mail. I have only three months to go to be out of high school. I am here in the sitting room reading my book. Jane Austen book she is one of my favorite authors. Esme is out hunting. She drives out of the area to hunt. She said she hates wildlife choices here it's not as good as in forest where she lives in Alaska. She usually drives fast so it usually is a quick trip when she does go hunting. There is a time she goes to feed when I am at school. Esme only has to feed twice a week because she has good control on her blood lust. I hope I can be that way when I become a vampire with good control.

I did receive my acceptance letter from UCLA and I got in. My family cannot come to my graduation as it is being held outdoors and it is sunny. I completely understand. My father, Aro hired a company who does VIA web cam presentations to film me by web cam so all of the Volturi can see me graduate. Esme is home packing our luggage. This time she will be home for good because she signed a four year contract.

I walk on stage and, receive my diploma and smile for VIA web cam. There is a guy who is doing VIA web cam on his laptop and a camera. I finally get to drive my car alone for the first time driving home. We will be leaving tomorrow for home. This is it we are leaving the limo driver he is here to drive us airport. Esme, I did ask her to go to Italy with me as my guest at the castle and she said yes.

We get in the plane and Uncle Marcus is sitting there with a big smile on his face.

"Uncle Marcus, it's a surprise to see you," I say to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He is all smiles.

"I love you and missed you," I say to him.

"The same goes for me, princess," my Uncle Marcus says to me.

Esme is walking in plane and my Uncle Marcus just stares at her and she looks at him. They cannot keep their eyes off of one another and they start purring. They can't keep their hands off one another.

Felix gets us into air. I am thinking to myself that is the mating pull. Oh well, looks like I want see Uncle Marcus any time soon until the mating is complete that could be eternity. They will both be locked in my uncle's chambers mating right away when they get there.

I wonder how many beds that they will break? I suddenly started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" My brother asks me.

"Demetri it is nothing," I say to him and I am still laughing.

"Well, if isn't nothing why are you still laughing?" He asked me.

"I will tell you later okay," I say to him.

My Uncle Marcus and Esme are sitting across from me. Then I hear my uncle growl. I have to warn Demetri

"You may not want to go near Esme. He will see it has a threat," I say to my brother. My Uncle Marcus told me he and Didyme were mates who loved each other but not true mates.

College has come and gone there is no more schooling. I did received interviews at CIA headquarters and the air force base at Langley, Virginia in their hospital in PDS department. I will be leaving for the interviews in four days. If I get hired on I will have to rent an apartment there so I can work.

I am having a flashback to my four years of college. I passed on all my subjects, my professors, and instructors were great. I never dated in college. I am still waiting for Carlisle Cullen to enter my life. I know it is a dream world dreaming about someone you cannot have but it's my dream.

My father sent me my new body guard replacements. It happens to be Demetri and Renata. The Volturi made arrangements for my brother Demetri and my sister Renata to switch off every three months with my brother Felix and my sister Heidi. So, they take turns. Come to find out Felix and Heidi is soul mates. They felt pull right before I started college.

One day I am concentrating on my studies. Felix and Heidi was being animalist in having sex. Let me tell you they were loud. I could not even think straight. I got angry and knocked at their door.

I told them on the other side of the door. "Hey, I love you guys, I am trying to study for exams. Can you please lower your voices and stop banging the headboard?"

It's is not funny! I had so many beds to break in my home except in my room. Felix and Demtri my big goof brothers had to replace for me. It was a few days' later after the interviews that I received the acceptance letter to CIA and air force in Langley, Virginia. I got both jobs. I will have to endure training with CIA and internship at air force base hospital.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Bella Growing up Part II and element of surprises. What did you think about SLY ALICE? Chapter 7 will take you in Bella's life fast forward by the present age of almost 23. There will be surprise in this chapter. Thanks I need feedback.


	7. Chapter 7  The Present

Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen

(Continue story) Chapter 7 The Present will take you through Bella's time with CIA and Air force base hospital. So hang on it will bring her closer in time to meet Carlisle.

**Chapter 7 The Present **

**Bella's POV**

Flashback Bella's is recapping the day after high school graduation.

I remember the day I invited Esme to fly with me back home to Italy to be my guest at the castle. I couldn't believe Esme and my Uncle Marcus felt the pull of their mate. Once they laid eyes on each other, they knew they had each found their soul mates. They did not come out of Uncle Marcus's chambers for days. Some of guards teased me about Uncle Marcus finally getting some. Gee! Why did they have to say that me in hasty way?

It was six months later that they had a small Volturi wedding. I remember Aunt Esme did call to tell our friend Alice she got married. Alice was furious she didn't get invited and wasn't the wedding planner. Esme did promise her she could plan their renewal wedding ten years from now. That seemed to make Alice happy because she easily forgave Esme.

I have been here in Langley, Virginia for two years now, living in a high-rise apartment, which I rent out. My work with the air force base hospital is going great. I am the head supervisor of the PDS Department dealing with the troops and their post war trauma. I am finally through with my internship. I only work here three days and at the CIA two days week.

My Commanding field officer, Marjorie Ellis, is due to retire two weeks from now. She has ten people who she is in charge of, one is me, and she trains other newbies coming in CIA. R.C, we call him, is the one replacing her. He will become my supervisor.

I fly back to my home frequently in California on my days off to check out my place. During vacation I spend it with the family at Volturi. Right now, I am heading home to see my parents. Demetri and Felix came and got me. I have no personal body guards now. I told Father I didn't need one this time. I am a grown woman now. But, I wouldn't be surprised if he has one or two of Volturi guards hiding up a tree somewhere.

It is ironic I really don't have to work a day in my life because of my father, Aro, and his assets. But, I rather work to be independent somewhat.

I walk into the castle doors with my two brothers, Demetri and Felix, and I am going to my room. I will get settled in first then see the family. There is a knock at my door. "You can come in." I turn my body to see who it is.

"Hello, Mum, I missed you every time I see you, you kept getting more gorgeous. It must mean all that great hot sex that you are getting from dad. You always have that afterglow." There is one thing about Volturi your sex life is never private everyone hears everything. You can say it's an open book.

"Well, my darling daughter, you always has been an observant one," my mum says to me. We embrace, hold on to each other and I kiss my mum's cheek.

"Mum, you do know I love you," I say to my mum.

"Yes, I do and I love you too, Bella," my mum says to me.

"Where is Father? I thought he would be here by now hearing my voice and listening to my heart beat." He usually does not wait to see me the minute I get through the doors.

"Bella, your father and both of your uncles are in a meeting. They are worried about some covens or loner nomads in new world they are causing a bit of trouble for the Volturi and they are disregarding all vampire laws. It's a mess. Your father has been pinching the bridge of his nose a lot. He is getting vampire headaches." My mum has a worried look on her features.

"Do you think Father would mind if I sit in on the meeting? I have been thinking of a solution to their problem for a couple years now," I say to my mother.

"No, Bella, he want mind you can try to see if you could sit on the meeting, "she says to me.

"Well, I am going to go to Dad's study. I will talk to you later." I walk through the hall and knock at my father's study door.

**Aro POV**

I am sitting here with my brothers, going over our discussions about the unruly vampires in the new world.

I am listening to Bella's conversation she is having with her mother. Then I heard she had a solution to our problem. I would let her sit in this meeting Bella's after all is in the problem solving business in her line of work. She is knocking at my door.

"You can come in, my princess." I go over to greet her, wrap my arms around her, hold my beautiful daughter and kiss her forehead.

"Welcome home, my princess. I am glad you are home. I missed you," I say to her and my daughter gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"It's good to be home, father, and missed you and loves you," my daughter says to me.

"Hello, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius, I missed you guys," my daughter says to her uncles.

"We missed you too. How is your line of work going, Bella?" Caius asks her.

"It is going very well, Uncle Caius. I am busy a lot but other than that, I like what I do," Isabella says to Caius.

"Where are both my aunts, Athenodora and Esme?" Bella asks both my brothers.

"Bella, they are shopping in Rome for the day. They should be back by nightfall," Marcus says to her.

"That figures, I cannot believe the clouds and rain here in Italy. It is a good thing the weather is like this for them or they wouldn't be able to go out in day light to shop," my daughter she says to them.

"Bella, I couldn't help overheard your conversation with your mother and you said you have a solution to our problem.

Would you care to enlighten us with your theory?" My daughter is sitting in between her uncles on the sofa.

**Bella POV**

"Here is my solution, father. Ever since the day you rescued me from the Dead of Night coven, I have been thinking about what problems you are having in the new world? Since I work for CIA, we have two rulers. One is our president, who oversees the agency at CIA, and second is our director, who is in charge of daily operations at the CIA."

"We have divisions all over the world and the locations are named to be secret. Well, those divisions have what we call agency commanding field officers who oversee other agents on ground. No matter what division they are working out of. What I have in mind? That probably could work to your benefit."

"The Volturi has three kings. You guys are in charge of the vampire world. You are like the presidents of the old world. You point out someone who is in a coven that you can trust to be like 4th king it will be like an honoree role nothing more. He or she would be like my Director Vance is in the new world. That vampire would not necessarily have to be in Volturi to be a king. He or she could judge the unruly from the new world and oversee the punishments. That vampire could vote on issues over the phone and come to Volturi to sit in on meetings from time to time."

"Those covens that are all over the world like your friends who you could trust could be like commanding field officers to serve on the outside and contact you when there is a problem. I believe this is longest speech I ever said."

I am feeling a little winded from that speech. I am looking at all of them, waiting for any response. I believe the entire guard and all over the castle heard me talk to my father with their vampire hearing.

Aro POV

I am awe struck at my daughter and her profound wisdom. How proud, I am proud of the woman she has turned out to be smart, beautiful and intelligent. She has always been smart and mature for her age even when she was a child she was always like that.

I would choose her as forth king. She would be good at the position. When the day comes she turns out to be a vampire. I would worry with her in that position. I would not be a happy man if something ever happened to her even her uncles' feel the same way. I decide to speak to my brothers alone on this matter. I will tell my daughter it would be an excellent plan to carry out. It is possible for her solution to work to our benefit.

"I am awe struck with you, my daughter. I believe you may have something there we could use. What you said to us how your CIA works could be very valuable to us. We will take up about the matter and discuss it with your uncles.

If you wouldn't mind, my princess, could you please leave us while we discuss a solution," I say to my princess.

"Sure, father, there is no problem. I am glad to be a help to you. I will leave you now to your discussions. I will go hang out with my brothers and my sisters for a while," Isabella says to me.

I love you, princess," I say to her.

"I love you, father, and you too my favorite uncles, "I kiss my daughter on her cheek before she leaves.

"Caius, what is your opinion about Bella's theory?" I ask of my brother.

"Aro, Marcus, she does have a good solution. I am sure. It could be quite useful. We spend much of our days chasing all over the world for low life unruly covens or loner nomads threatening to expose our way of life and breaking the rules. I vote affirmative we should try Bella's theory," Caius gives his vote for Bella's theory.

"What about you, Marcus?" I ask him, looking at him waiting for his answer.

"I agree with Caius on this subject. We can make a call to see if Eleazar would be interested," Marcus says to me. I am looking at a happier man than I have seen over a millennium since my sister and his wife, Didyme, died at the hands of the Romanian coven. Ever since Esme walked into his life he is a changed man.

"No, Marcus, on that issue. Eleazar is hard enough to convince to come in to oversee newborn vampires and their gifts. He would turn it down. It would have to be none other than our old friend Carlisle Cullen. His little coven has talent that will come useful to his position. His son, Edward, is a mind reader and his daughter, Alice sees the future. Jasper Whitlock is called the God of War and he is quite valuable with his knowledge on newborn vampires and battles. Emmett, his son, is strong. Carlisle, as you well know, is a compassionate and fair man and he does know how to fight vampires. Carlisle's time with us at Volturi he knows our laws and ways. The Cullens and Denalis are the only trusted covens," I am speaking about my choice to my brothers. I do believe Carlisle is the right choice.

"I say we summon Carlisle and his coven here to go over the negotiations," Marcus speaks up.

"I agree, Marcus." I call Felix and he comes instantly.

"Yes, Master," Felix says to me.

"Felix, please email our old friend, Carlisle Cullen and tell him he and his coven has been summon here and I will to see him and his coven here no later than two weeks from today. Tell Carlisle I will give him enough time to get his affairs in order to come to Volturi," I state to Felix.

"Yes, Master it shall be done." Felix departs my study to do as I ordered him to do.

**Bella's POV**

I am in the sparing room with my two brothers, Demetri and Felix, watching them spar. It seems like Felix won that round.

"Felix! Did you and Heidi break any more beds?" I say to Felix and I am laughing right at him.

"Yes, we did, sis," Felix he says to me with snicker grin on corner of his mouth.

"It figures, bro you cannot help the animalistic natures in you, can you?" I am smirking at right at him.

"Alright, little sister, you asked for it," Felix comes right at me and starts to tickle me.

"No fair, Felix not that again please," I say to Felix, begging him.

"Whoops! I got to go duty calls. Aro is calling me," Felix tore out of the training room to go see what my father wants.

"I thank you, Dad, for saving me from Felix," I say it above a whisper knowing he will hear me.

"Demetri, can I ask you about how you know Jasper Whitlock from way back?" I am still curious to know since Jazz walks in my home and the two of them recognize each other right away.

"Bella, I do believe it will become more interesting for you if you hear it from Jazz's point of view. You have to hear it from him because it is his story to tell. The next time you see him or get a call from Alice or Jazz just ask him," Demetri says to me.

"Yes, you are probably right, I would love to hear the story from him," I say to my brother, Demetri.

I had a wonderful time with my family on my vacation. It has been week now I am back at work. My father summons one of his most trusted friends in the new world to ask him and his coven to the Volturi. See if he would take position as the forth king. He did not say what coven he is from. They are suppose be arriving at the Volturi within four days to go over the details.

Yikes, in four days we have Marjorie Ellis's retirement party at Don's Pablo Bar and Grill that is where most of agents go for a drink. I am here in my office at Langley Air Force base in their hospital. My nurse, Becky Harris, gives me ten new PDS patients to see next week. I am going over their medical history and charts.

I will turn twenty three years in less than three months. I have never been kissed by a man. I have dreams about Carlisle and he is making slow passionate love to me. His hand on my breast massaging it is he sucks on my other breast. I am getting wet in my panties thinking about my wet night dreams about Carlisle. There is nothing wrong having wet juicy dream, is there?

Hey! I am a Physiologist PhD, but I am not dead in the sex department. The truth is known I am still a virgin.

I drove home from work and enter the hallway to my high rise apartment. There is a package right beside my door. That's strange; most deliveries are kept at the front with our valet man until renters are home to receive the packages. I open my door, pick up package, set it on my kitchen counter and open it. I look inside and let out scream and I felt dizzy.

It is a man's head. He was my informant from Yemen one month ago when we went to Yemen Marjorie and I had to gather Intel information on a potential terrorist plot. Our informant gave us information we needed and on the key targets. I see someone killed him to send a message to me. I wonder if Marjorie, my commanding field officer, has gotten any strange package.

I pick up the phone and dial Marjorie.

"Marjorie, this is agent Swan," I say to her as my hand is on the phone.

Author Notes: I left you with a cliff hanger you will find out in chapter 9 not all things stay perfect for Bella.

Chapter 8 Carlisle Summoned to Volturi will take you to his concerns with Aro but it is not until 4 days he arrive to

Volturi. He wants some answers from Alice about why she is a friend to Aro's daughter. Carlisle never knew Aro had a daughter. This will be little long chapter too. There will be surprises in next chapter enjoy your day. Please I need feedback.


	8. Chapter 8 Carlisle Summon to Volturi

Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen

(Continue story) This chapter will take you through Carlisle thoughts and he wants answers. Is Alice going to reply? Carlisle is suspicious of Aro's intent. Read and find out.

**Chapter 8 Carlisle Summoned to Volturi**

**Carlisle's POV**

I am sitting in my chair going over medical records, on my desk and looked to see my email. Aro has summoned my coven and I to Volturi. Wait, we didn't do anything to break the rules. What is my old friend, Aro, up to?

We have two weeks to get my affairs in order. This is not good at all. I am running my hands through my hair.

I wonder if Alice has seen any of this. I stand up and walk downstairs where most of the family is sometimes.

I see Edward at his piano sitting beside him is mated wife, Tanya. I hear Rosalie working on one of the cars in the garage. I hear Emmett's booming laughter yelling go gators. He must be watching football.

"Edward, where is Alice?" I ask Edward.

"She and Jasper went for a hunt. They should be back anytime now," my son says to me.

"Very well, Edward thank you," I say to my son.

"Carlisle, I see your worry and Aro has summoned us to Volturi. I read your thoughts but do not worry maybe Alice has answers." I looked down on the floor to my feet.

"Yes, you are probably right, son," I said to Edward.

I kept thinking he wants me back into his coven who kills innocents on a daily bases. There is no way.

"Relax, Carlisle, it's not what you think," Alice says to me as she comes in.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask her with authority in my voice.

Emmett, Rosalie, everyone, come in for a family meeting," I say to them.

"Aro he wants you to be fourth king of the new world because there are covens and loner nomads getting away with breaking rules. He doesn't want you to be at Volturi but here. He wants you to rule and judge those who break the vampire laws. We are being summoned there to go over details only. Aro wants us to use our gifts in this coven to remain here to serve you. We are to stay here no one is going anywhere; you can keep what you love to do as a doctor. Aro's plan is for you to vote over issues on the phone and come in from time to time sitting in meetings. That is all, Carlisle, from my vision," Alice states.

"Who's idea was it, Alice?" I demand of her.

"It is his human daughter's Isabella Swan Volturi, idea," Alice says to me.

I didn't know Aro has a human daughter. This is new to me. I wonder what the story is.

"Alice, I did not know this. Do you know anything about his daughter? What the story is?" I ask Alice in a calm matter.

Let's just say Aro's daughter, Bella, and I became good friends," Alice says to me.

"Alice, why are you good friends with her?" I am curious now. Something within me when Alice said her name Isabella warmed me up inside.

**Alice's POV**

"You see nine years ago. I received a vision about her. She was in her room in the castle and she was fifteenth the time. She has a heart shape face is about five feet four with long wavy, curly auburn hair past her shoulders, pale skin and deep brown eyes. The vision was of Esme playing a role in Bella's life as a bodyguard and guardian. I saw her in a sitting room talking with no other than Aro, Caius and Marcus and she was human but that didn't make sense to me because they usually do not get involved with humans. They are food to them. She kissed Aro on his cheek said' goodnight father," I say to my family.

"Alice, she sounds like a beautiful girl," Carlisle says to me.

"Carlisle, this is not all the story about Bella. You see, she planned to attend high school in Glendale, California and attend college at UCLA. In order for her to do that, she would need to have a bodyguard and guardian since she was under age. I knew Esme she would be perfect for the job and Aro and Sulpicia hired her. That is where Esme has been for the four years she told you she had a job but she did not tell you where she was at. She was working for Bella. You see, at the time Bella wanted to study to become a Physiologist and CIA agent and in order for her to do that profession she would have to stay being American. This solution was Bella's idea so her parents agreed with her. Esme became her guardian," I say to the family and I am holding Jasper's hand for support.

I think Carlisle maybe drawn to her name so maybe I will mention Bella's name often around here. That should work.

You know that weekend Jazz and I disappeared we didn't tell you," I say to Carlisle.

"Yes I remember, Alice," Carlisle responds

"We went to visit Esme and stayed at Bella's house and we met her there. We then became friends right away," I say to Carlisle. I know I have Carlisle by bring up her name. I can tell he is drawn to her already. This thing with Bella and Carlisle meeting will not happen until two weeks from today. I couldn't let Carlisle know that my vision was about them two being soul mates. I wasn't about to tell him the rest of the story.

"Is there anything else, Alice?" Carlisle he asks me.

"This is what Esme told me. It's a long story. You see, when Bella was eight years old, her parents were killed by the Dead of Night Coven. They were unruly and killed out in the open where humans were watching. You see, Bella was born in Forks, Washington. Her parents split up and Bella's mom took her with her to Glendale, California and she lived there for years until her mother, Renee, met her new husband, Phil Dwyer, a minor baseball league player. They moved to Miami because of her stepfather's baseball team; that is where their home team is. Bella's mother married to Phil two months prior to their death. You see, her father, Charlie Swan, was visiting her at the time. All four of them they had an enjoyable dinner all four of them together before the unthinkable happened.

They were at a stop light then from what Bella told Esme. Bella saw five dark figures rip off their automobile's door, drag her parents out of it and drained them dry of their blood. The Dead of Night Coven killed her parents. Bella did the only thing she could think of at the time and that was to crawl underneath car and stay there. She heard some sounds at the time like growling but she didn't know what was. Aro, Jane and Alec killed the Dead of Night Coven. That is when Aro found her underneath the car. Aro promised her no harm would come to her. He took her to Volturi with him. Bella told Esme there was something about Aro at the time she could trust. Bella had no living family to take her in and Aro and Sulpicia adopted her," I say to my family, watching their reactions.

"That poor child, what she has been through?" Rosalie is speaking up.

"Yes, Rose, she has been through a lot. At the time when we were there her brother, Demetri asked us not to question what happened to her parents because it upsets her," I say to Rose, watching her and she looks sad for Bella.

,

"How does Bella feel about being Aro's daughter?" Emmett asks me and sitting there looking at me.

"Bella loves it. She told Jazz and I they are the heart of her and she loves her parents. She couldn't live without them. She is the heart of her parents and the entire Volturi members. She absolutely adores them all," I say to them.

"Is she a vampire?" Tanya asks.

"The answer is no. she is twenty two now and she will be twenty three in three short months. Bella didn't want to be changed at a young age. She wanted to wait until she was twenty three like her father Aro's age when he was changed," I say to Tanya.

"Esme told us Bella's story after Bella went to bed to get some sleep," I say to my family.

"Isabella is still human?" Carlisle wants to know.

"Yes, she still is, Carlisle. But, here is another part of Bella's story she told us her uncle, Marcus, and her brother Demetri were doing some research, in, her past to find out about her family tree line. She is the descendant of Aro and Marcus. It is through her real father's Charlie Swan, side of the family. What Bella told me any ways according to her Uncle Marcus, she is one third hybrid vampire by blood line? Aro picked her up and cradled her to his chest to run from scene of the incident in Miami. He couldn't read her thoughts when he touched her. "The entire family is looking at me with avid interest.

"That's awesome," I am hearing Emmett's booming voice like he is rooting for gator game to win.

"Here comes the good part of story from what Bella told me. Her uncle Marcus told her he doubts that any power from other vampires would work on her. This is according to her Uncle Marcus's either from what he observed, Bella is a shield. Bella is a mental shield and possibly another gift too," I am telling my family.

"I wonder if I could read her mind," Edward says to me and he is sitting there holding his wife's Tanya.

"I really do not know, Edward, probably not. They seem to think at Volturi that once she is turned into vampire, she could possibly be powerful," I am telling this to Edward. It would be funny if he could not read her mind.

"I still do not know what my decision is about rejoining the Volturi. I left it to have a better life and get away from innocents being killed for food." Carlisle is concerned and I do see his worry in his face.

"Carlisle, the Volturi has made drastic changes over fourteen years ago the place is a lot happier now due to Bella,"

I say to Carlisle.

"What do you mean by that and Alice?" Carlisle he is demanding.

"Carlisle, when Bella's parents were killed, according to what Bella told Esme. Aro decided not kill humans for food. He got tired of reading their thoughts before he killed them. He did not want be a soulless monster any more. Aro and his brothers took a vote not kill humans for their food." I am hopeful by explaining this that Carlisle would accept Aro's offer. This would keep Bella close to her family while she is with Carlisle and us. I see it in my vision she will become a Cullen one day. I am not telling him what I know about him and Bella being true mates. It has to happen on their terms and their first meet.

"Do you know how they get food Alice?" Carlisle is demanding.

"Bella told Esme that Heidi is in charge of ordering and paying for blood from the blood banks around the world. They even opened up a research medical study lab inside of Rome by having others give their pint of blood in trade for one hundred dollar Visa gift cards. Heidi is in charge of the lab. That was all Bella's idea they activated four years ago by opening a fake lab," I am telling Carlisle this in my hopes he would change is mind.

"Well, they did make drastic changes then. It's good that they did. I simply cannot believe all the changes and what have happened over the centuries since I left them. It sounds like a good idea that if I were to accept Aro and my former brothers offer. I need to think on it." I see Carlisle making up his mind soon. I cannot fully see his decision yet. But, I do have a hint he would.

"Let me tell you another thing from what Bella told me. Her parents and uncles and aunts and the rest of thirty three guards are overprotective of her. Bella said Aro stated there will be hell to pay if anything was to ever happen to her. She has become the heart of Volturi and they call her Princess Isabella and she has changed the heart of Volturi for the better by being herself," I tell this to Carlisle and the family.

"You got that right, Alice, do you remember that weekend we got into discussions and she said about her being the descendants of Aro and Marcus through her real father, Charlie, Swan who is dead. You heard her brother, Demetri, growl at me. He thought I was going to ask her what happened to her parents. I wasn't. They are sure overprotective of her let me tell you," Jasper helps me keep my emotions in check. He wants this to work out as well and cannot wait until Bella is in our lives.

"I never thought I would see the day Aro would have a soft side about him in all the years I've known him. He must love and enjoy being a father to Bella," I hear Carlisle laughing under his breath standing up near fireplace mantle.

"Oh he does, Carlisle, from what Bella told me you would think her parents Aro and Sulpicia, gave birth to her. That is how they feel towards Bella. She is close to her parents as well as her Uncle Marcus." I can see Carlisle's mind working now with everything I told him.

"So, there is Princess Bella in the Volturi," I am hearing Emmett sometimes; I swear he can be a complete goofy moron it seems like at times he doesn't get it. Yes, I am thinking there is a princess, Emmett, can you get it now in your head. I keep thinking his momma must have dropped him as a baby a lot. That the vampire change probably didn't repair his brain. God, I love my goofy brother, Emmett, is a good guy inside.

"Yes, Emmett, Bella is called princess only by Aro and her uncles. She'd rather for others not to call her princess, most of guards call her Bella. Chelsea, Renata, Heidi, Afton, Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec call her sis that is how they see her." I say to Emmett.

"So, she is that close with everyone, Alice." Rosalie pipes in.

"Yes, she is they are all that close to her. You would love her Rose. She has a warm heart, so caring, kind and very compassionate too and beautiful," I say to Rose.

"It sounds like that to me that Bella is a special person indeed." Rosalie added.

I hear Carlisle's special ringtone to his cell phone when the hospital is calling for him.

"Yes this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Yes I will be there right away." He snaps his phone shut.

"I am needed at Seattle Grace. I will be back with my decision and then we will take a family vote." He walks out the door, gets into his Mercedes and drives off.

"Alice, do you see his decision at all?" Jasper is asks me.

"Yes, Jazz, I do. He will think on it while he is gone, but he will say yes. I spoke today on the phone with Bella. She is at the Volturi now with all of her family. She is on a week vacation she has off from work. Bella arrived there this morning," I am explaining to Jazz and the family.

"Where does she work Alice?" Tanya asks me.

"Tanya, she works for CIA headquarters in Langley and air force base hospital she is the supervisor for PDS department as a Physiologist," I am speaking to Tanya about her work.

"You did say when you visited Esme that you and Jazz stayed at her place. Where is her other home at beside castle in Volturi?" Rose asks me. She would love Bella.

"Bella has a home in Glendale, California. You should see it, Rose. It is gorgeous," I say to Rose.

The family left the living room to go about doing their things. I knew if I told Carlisle the story about Bella it would work he would be drawn to her even by her name. I wanted to explain to family so they will get to know Bella. She will be like our mother who will fix this family. Carlisle has been alone for so long and he deserves some one in his life. Carlisle will be perfect for Bella because they are a lot alike. This plan is going better than I expected.

Carlisle already starting to feel the pull toward his mate by thinking over everything I talked about. But, it will not happen until they meet eye contact and the first kiss. Let me tell you, he will be just as protective over his mate, Bella, as the Volturi is with her.

**Carlisle's POV**

I just got through seeing a patient of mine. I am sitting here going over in my mind what Alice told me.

The Volturi are considered peace keepers in the vampire world they aren't really that bad. I didn't like them taking the innocent to feed that was the only reason for my disgust with the Volturi. They do love their people in their own way.

I never thought of Aro as a father type. I guess Isabella changed that in him. Who knows, Isabella probably brought out the best side of them? Isabella, I like that name it means beautiful in Italian. The more I think about it, I understand why Aro would need my help after all. I was with them at the time and consider to them as one of brothers than a guard member. I still have brotherly relationships with the three kings. I know from what Alice told me they do not feed off of humans anymore that is a good change there. I got to hand it to Isabella and her idea for a fake lab.

Isabella sounds like a very smart woman.

Alice is telling me Bella's story and what Bella told Esme about her to Alice. Isabella is a special woman indeed. Is it possible, I am attracted by Isabella Volturi, a woman I've never met? Alice is telling me that Isabella is warm hearted, kind, and compassionate, she is a lot like me. What is happening to me? I am falling in love with a woman I've never met. What I am feeling towards Isabella could be the mating pull? I cannot get her off my mind. Isabella, Isabella, it's like she is calling me to her side. Carlisle, stop it right there now with those thoughts. It could never be. I am living in a dream world now, I am dreaming in my head about Isabella.

Dammit Alice! She is hiding something. I know she is. What is she hiding? Alice didn't tell me the whole story. There something more to her story than she is telling.

It's been three hours I have been at hospital. I am heading home to go over family vote. I am voting yes there must be a good reason. Why? Aro wants me as the forth king in the new world. I do spend most of my career in USA as a doctor. Dammit! I can't seem to get Isabella out of my mind. Why?

I am walking in the house and Alice she must have seen me coming because they were all waiting for me in the living room already seated.

"I would like to have everyone's attention and opinions on Aro's proposal. I am voting yes to Aro's, my brother's, offer. The reason why I say this as you all are aware of my time with the Volturi they are considered most of the time as peace keepers and their laws state that no vampires can expose us for what we are or kill inconspicuously. Apparently, they need our help with the unruly after that heart wrenching story about Isabella that helped me with decision. At least with this offer, we can stay and live here without changing our life style. So, I need to know your decision and votes. What is it going to be?" I ask the family.

"Edward?" I ask my son as I look into eyes.

"I say yes. My mind reading abilities will come in handy knowing if some vampire is lying to us," Edward says to me. I know Edward's mind reading ability could be useful to us.

"Yours, Tanya, please?" I ask Tanya.

"I say yes, Carlisle. Maybe I could get my family to help out too," Tanya says to me. I would need her family's help if something big came up.

"Emmett?" I ask Emmett, my son.

"I say hell yes. I am ready to tear into some unruly vampires." Yes, Emmett would love to rip an unruly vampire apart. It would be a sport to him.

"What about you, Rose?" I say to my daughter.

"I say yes too, Carlisle," Rose my daughter says to me.

"What about you, Jasper?" I ask Jasper, my son.

"I say yes. I know with my experiences in southern wars and dealing with Marie and her newborns. I do know about battle experiences in strategies that could be useful. I will teach and train you all on how to fight," Jasper he says to me. Yes, he would help us in dealing with the newborns. Jasper was a Major in army. He has battle experiences.

"Alice?" I ask my daughter. She has a mischievous grin on her face.

"I say yes. Why not it should be exciting at least," Alice says to me, jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. She is acting strange.

"Then family all votes are counted in since it is an anonymous yes to Aro's proposal. I will go up and make the call to tell Aro of our decision. We will leave in two weeks for Volturi," I say to my family.

"Jasper, will you please make the arrangements for our flights?" I ask Jasper.

"Carlisle, it shall be done," He says to me.

"I want to thank everyone for understanding. I will go now and make the call," I say to the family and I head upstairs to my study.

"Alice, is there more to the story you told us earlier that you didn't tell?" I ask Alice.

"No there is not, Carlisle, that I see in any of visions about this," Alice answers me but something is off about her answer and the story she is not telling me. I know her too well. She is hiding something or lying to me.

"Alright, Alice, I believe you," I say to her.

I get to my study, pick up my phone and dial my old friend, Aro.

"Well, hello my old friend, Aro, what a pleasure to hear your voice," I say to him.

"Carlisle, what do I owe this pleasure?" Aro is asking me.

"Aro, I received an email that my family and I have been summons to Voturi and Alice received a vision that you are need our services. We agree with your terms as long as we do not have to change our lifestyle. I spoke with my family and we decided to vote yes. We can sort out all the details when we arrive." I am waiting for Aro little speech to me.

"Carlisle, it would be a pleasure to work with you again. I have missed you, old friend. It has been so long since we contacted each other. That is wonderful that you're coven will be attending," Aro sounds thrilled. I will be attending the meeting.

"Yes, Aro, they are coming along with me. Alice told me she is friends with your adopted daughter, Isabella. I want to give my congratulations to you and your mated wife, Sulpicia, as being parents. What Alice tells me she is a wonderful girl."

I can hear Aro's happiness in his voice. "Yes, she is beautiful girl. Perhaps someday you and your family will meet her," Aro says to me.

"Yes, Aro, I know you are busy man. I will see you then, my old friend." I hung up the phone.

All I could do is think about Aro's daughter, Isabella. I am having lustful thoughts about wanting to kiss her. I want to make passionate love to her. Carlisle, get your head out of the gutter. You are thinking over things you cannot be thinking about doing to Isabella for God sake. She is daughter of Aro. He would kill me for what I am thinking about doing to his daughter. Especially, when Aro wants hold my hand and know my thoughts after he touches me. Dammit Carlisle! I am in trouble now!

Author notes: I hope you enjoy chapter 8 yes Carlisle felt the pull from hearing Isabella name even his thoughts.

Chapter 9 Dead Agents something goes bad wrong for Bella and her coworkers. So stay tune the next chapter should be up soon. I am still working on it.


	9. Chapter 9 Dead Agents

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue story) This chapter 9 Dead Agents something goes wrong for Bella and her coworkers. It will take you through Bella's horrible day. Hang on if you can handle it. This happens on the same day Cullen's are at Volturi. **

**Chapter 9 Dead Agents**

**Bella's POV**

I am sitting at my desk at CIA headquarters, going over my reports and thinking back the day that package showed up at my door. I opened up package to horrific scene; my informant's from Yemen head cut off. I called Marjorie Ellis, my commanding field officer. They sent our team to my apartment to go over every detail with a fine tooth comb.

Apparently, my commanding field officer received at her door a part of his hand cut off in a package. It was the same informant. They did DNA studies and it matched the same one we met in Yemen. What is going on? We went over and over Marjorie and me with our CIA director, Vance, explaining every detail we did that time we were in Yemen.

Then, both of us got called in to Director Vance's office the next day. Come to find out, there was a mole in our division. Who got caught hacking into the system? Well, he found out Marjorie and my addresses. Apparently, he was getting paid by terrorist cell group and to spy on us.

So, we had inside job well let me tell you now that man has been arrested he was taken to one of our military prison. They didn't tell me which military prison our code around here is needed to know bases.

That's not the only thing we aren't out of the woods yet. Apparently, there is a terrorist cell group in Al Queada hiding somewhere here already. Once the orders are given, they are to kill as many CIA agents. We are here on full alert and we were told to watch our backs.

I hate to admit I am scared. I wish I could call father and tell him what has happened. He would send the entire guard to protect me. I made a vow to defend this country from foreign enemies and took that oath proudly. I know here the work ethics we cannot say anything. We have to be silent.

What am I going to do? Absolutely nothing just watch my back. I see Marjorie Ellis going into her office.

She has boxes in her arms to pack her things. This is the last day for her. She is retiring from the agency. We are throwing her a party at Don's Pablo bar and grill around the corner from headquarters two blocks up from our agency. It will be at three PM.

I know every CIA agent around here is wearing bullet proof vest underneath their clothes. I have my bullet proof vest on but it is not guarantee that some bullet can target other parts of my body. What a day it has been? I am going to see if there is anything I can do to help Marjorie pack and I knock at her door.

"Yes, you can enter," Marjorie says to me. I walk into her office she is packing a photo in the box.

"Agent Swan, do you need something?" Marjorie asks me.

"No, I was wondering if you need any help packing or anything at all," I say to Marjorie.

"Agent Swan, the answer is no. I got the last thing that I needed in the box," Marjorie standing near her bookcase.

"I have a question to you, Marjorie. How much danger are all the agents in because of this mole?" I am looking at her as I sit in a chair near her desk.

"You are fully aware that being in this line of profession the odds are stacked up against you one way or another," Marjorie said to me as she is looking at me and walking back over to sit behind her desk in her chair.

"R.C. said all we have to do is stay on alert and watch our backs," I say to her.

"He is right, Agent Swan," Marjorie says to me.

"I bet you are looking forward to living a carefree life and not having to worry about your work anymore," I say to her.

"Yes, you would be right, Agent Swan. My plans are to go and live in Ireland with my brother who owns a tavern. He runs a sheep farm outside of the village. I bought a little cottage near town. I plan to help my brother run the sheep farm," Marjorie she says to me and smiles at me. I never could imagine Marjorie working on a farm.

"Marjorie, of all people I couldn't imagine you working on a farm," I said to Marjorie.

"Yes, Agent Swan, I did work on my parent's farm. I loved it but something was missing from my life. I wanted to travel and experience new things to do in the world and to serve my country." I can tell she has pride in herself.

"Well, good luck with that, Marjorie. I could never picture myself working on farm," I say to her.

"Agent Swan, I notice every day you wear that exquisite necklace I never seen anything like it before. It is so pretty,"

Marjorie says to me. She is looking at my neck where I keep the family crest.

"Yes, it is my family crest my father, Aro Volturi, gave it to me on my eighteen birthday so you can say it is a family thing that they do and thanks I love it too," I say to Marjorie and I have my hand on necklace.

"Well, I will let you do what you have to get done. I will go finish up my work. I will see you around three at Don's Pablo bar and grill," I left her office heading to my cubical station.

"Agent Swan, do you have Marjorie's going away present wrapped?" R.C. asks me.

"Yes, it is on your desk," I tell him.

"Thanks Agent Swan," R.C. kindly thanks me. It was me that went out and bought her the gift. She loves crystal things. I got her a crystal dolphin she should love. She does like dolphins.

I am back at my desk working on classified reports only one more report to go. I am thinking about my family when I wear the family crest I miss them. I would like to be back home. Well because, in two weeks I plan to have my two brothers, Demetri and Felix, come and get me. They could never get rid of me. They are the heart of me.

This last report is done and it is only 1:45 PM. something within my gut feeling says something is off about this day. Like what I do not know. It's like some life altering event that is going to take place in my life. The life changing event I would like to happen. It would be Carlisle Cullen walking in my life and I would love to kiss those hot sexy lips and wonder what he would look like without any clothes on.

WOW! I am just imagining him without clothes on and am getting my panties wet.

Dammit! When can't meet him? I have been in love with him for years now. That pulls feeling towards your mate never left me. I cannot stand the inside pain I am feeling. I may never have him. That pain has never gone away.

I told my father about my feelings towards Carlisle, he completely understands. He knows what that is like with my mum, Sulpicia. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius already know how I feel about him. They understand too. They feel the same way with my two aunts, Athenodora and Esme. There is no one in the Volturi who laughs at me because I am in love with Carlisle Cullen.

At 2:30 PM, it's time to leave for Don's Pablo. By 3:30 PM, it's typically too crowded to find a table, much less one to seat the twelve of us in our division that are attending.

I am here at Don's Pablo bar and grill trying to find an empty table when I see one over in the corner. Where there is the bar on the right of the room? I couldn't believe my luck this place always hopping with people mostly agents.

I am sitting at a table for twelve and I am holding it until guys and girls get here. I now see some are coming in. They walk over towards were I am sitting. They begin to be seated. Marjorie Ellis and R.C were going to drive in together and they have not shown up as of yet.

I see the waitress coming to take some of our orders.

"Mam, what would you like to drink?" She asks me.

"I would like to have a glass of red wine please," I tell waitress as she is writing down the other orders.

"Agent Swan, how are things going for you?" Derrick Jeter asks of me. He is a tall African American and his looks remind me of the actor Denzel Washington. He has good looks.

"I am doing well, Derrick. What about you?" I say to Derrick.

"I am doing well, Agent Swan," Derrick says to me.

"I cannot believe it is Marjorie's last day. It seems like fifth teen years ago she trained me. Now we are saying goodbye to her," Agent Shelly Peters says to us while she is taking a sip from her glass to her lips.

"Yes, Shelly, I cannot believe it either and I have only been with the agency for two years. It seems like we are losing old friend," I say to them while I am tucking away some of my hair out of my face behind my ear.

"Well, if it isn't the lady of the hour," Agent Jerry Shepherd speaks up as Marjorie Ellis an R. C. walks towards our table. Marjorie sits down in her seat.

"I need to say something to all of you. I want you all to know it's been a hell of ride with you guys. I spent that last thirty five years with you guys let's say all of you made me proud. There is one more thing to tell you guys. Some of you weren't easy to work with and I want say that they are, but you did a good job. Those who were easy to work with it have been a pleasure. I am going to miss you guys but my time is up now I am looking forward to my retirement and not having to worry about a thing. That's all I have to say," Marjorie making her farewell speech.

"I want to say, Marjorie, you been excellent in handling us over the years and putting up with our antics and bullshit.

How you survived us I do not know? R.C. he is making his statement to Marjorie with a smirk on his face.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," Marjorie is saying this as she is laughing at us.

"Here is a toast to Marjorie: you're the best. Here! Here!" We all say in unision, rising up our glasses.

We were in the highlight of the moment not paying attention then, all of sudden, three men came in wearing full cover masks with semi-automatic shot guns and starts shooting. We start to pull our guns from the side of our hips out of their holsters ready to fire.

The men start shooting their weapons at us and bullets are flying everywhere. We all start to run and take cover. I see Shelly down on floor with a bullet to the head. Then I see Derrick has been shot twice in head. Oh my God, Marjorie is shot three times in the head and is on the floor. I am seeing other agents on the ground with bullet wounds in their arms and to the legs.

I run over towards the bar, thinking that would give me protection as I am shooting my gun towards the suspects. I shot one of the shooters right in the head but there are still bullets flying. It was through my adrenal rush on what was going on I didn't realize I been shot twice.

I notice my left arm has a bullet wound and a graze on my right leg. Man that hurts. I fall to the floor. I am screaming in pain. I look in to my peripheral vision seeing R.C. fired the last shots at the remaining two guys. Now they are dead.

This incident happens so fast in a short amount of time. There was no way to escape the carnage that came with it.

The sight of blood doesn't bother me but I can smell blood everywhere. I am getting dizzy and waves of nausea. I am hearing ambulances are starting to arrive and seeing medics coming through the door with other Agents coming in. I am seeing R.C. coming over towards the bar to check on me.

All I could do is cry for my pain and the loss of the ones I know and for those who were hurt as well. I knew in my gut feeling earlier today something was off but I didn't know what was. We were all warned about the possibility of something like this happening from terrorist group who had us as key targets. We were all on high alert and to watch our backs, now this.

I bet that mole we had in our division had something to do with this. He knew our moves and plans. He probably, knew we would be at this bar too. Damn it! Why?

I am thinking in my mind. What is my father, Aro, going to say or do? There would be hell to pay if anything was to ever happen to me. The Volturi members I am the heart of them as they are to me. I am thinking I have never been kissed in my life or made love to anyone in my life being a virgin. God! How I want Carlisle in my life. I am falling into blackness coming over me from the smell of blood everywhere and I can barely see in front of me. I see R.C.

He is bending his knees on the floor, checking me out.

"Agent Swan, hang in there. You stay with me. You're going to be fine."

I look briefly at R. C. looking at me before the blackness takes over and I utter the words.

"Call my father, Aro Voltur, Carlisle, I am in love with you!"

Then I was out!

Author notes: I hope you liked chapter 9 Dead Agents you can say Bella had a bad day at work. I left you a cliff

hanger and the results will not come up until later in the chapters. Chapter 10 Carlisle and Aro Unite this take place the same day Bella incident at work happen. I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10 Carlisle and Aro Unite

Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen

(Continue Story) Chapter 10 Carlisle and Aro Unite it takes place in city of Volturee, Italy inside castle walls of Volturi, Carlisle is summons to Volturi going over three king's offer on details. There will be surprises in this chapter. The same day of their discussions is the same day Bella gets shot. This will be a long chapter. So hang on!

Chapter 10: Carlisle and Aro Unite

Carlisle POV

I am sitting here in the private jet that Jasper hired to fly us to Italy. I am going over in my mind how to I hide these feelings towards Aro's daughter. All he has to do is touch you and all thoughts, anything you ever done or said in your life, are is to keep. What mess did I get into? Why? I cannot get Isabella out of head. I cannot shake what I am feeling inside me for Isabella. It's like her name is calling me to her side. I hate to think about Aro's potential rage against me. I can imagine my head being torn off and thrown in fire. "Damn it," Carlisle!

Edward's POV

I have been reading Carlisle's thoughts for about two weeks now. I never thought I'd see the day he goes crazy.

I have read his thoughts on Isabella Volturi and he has it bad for her just from hearing her name and the information Alice gave to all of us concerning Bella. What he does not know? In her visions Alice has seen Bella is the true soul mate to Carlisle. I read Alice and her visions to know they are true. I want this to happen for him. He has been a lonely man for years. He deserves to find his mate. I know I am her singer and blood calls to me. Throughout the years, since Alice received the vision, my sister, Esme, has been sending her clothing to me to get use to her scent so I won't kill her. I won't kill her. Bella is too important to this family, with especially Carlisle. I would not want for some vampire to kill my mated wife, Tanya. I would not do that to Carlisle who has been like a father figure to me in all the years I have known him.

Poor Carlisle is going out of his mind with worry on what Aro will do to him, especially when he touches Carlisle's

hand and reads every thought. Little does Carlisle know, Bella is in love with him? Ever since she was fifth teen staring at Carlisle in the painting that once belonged to Aro but now it is in her room.

"Carlisle, you need to relax but, I read everything you have been thinking it will be fine."

Carlisle is rubbing his face in frustration.

"How do you know, Edward?" Carlisle is demands.

"Carlisle, I do not know Aro personally, but from what you told me, he is a fair man. You and Aro and the brothers go way back and you still, to this day, have been relativity close. Who knows, he may forgive you for your thoughts about his daughter," I say to Carlisle.

"You are probably right, Edward, "Carlisle says to me.

Emmett POV

I simply cannot believe what Alice told me yesterday about Bella being Carlisle true soul mate. Alice has known

for nine years about this through her vision. I've got to give a hand to my sisters, Alice and Esme. She has been sending Bella's clothing for my brother to get use to her scent. That would have been disastrous if Bella

were met Edward for the first time and he decides to kill her because her blood sings to him. I cannot wait to meet her. She will be like a mom to us. She does sound special from what Alice told us.

Rose POV

I got to hand it to Alice she is sly. I keep thinking about that time Jazz and Alice disappeared for that weekend a few years ago. I bet my new pair of stilettos she wanted to get to know Bella and see her, not our sister Esme. So, Alice asked Esme if she could visit her at Bella's home. I got news for Alice she better not use any more of her sly tactics on Bella or Alice will deal with me once Bella is in the family. I will warn Bella about her sly ways. I know Alice is visioning me and my thoughts. I believe I am going to like this Bella. Maybe she can straighten up Alice about being sly. So, Bella is Carlisle's true mate. Well, it is about time for our leader of our coven and father to have a mate in his life.

Aro POV

I am sitting in my chair in the throne room awaiting our expected guests, the Cullen's, to arrive. I am happy for Carlisle. Ever since his time with us, he studied medicine, science, arts and literature that he found something he loves to do is be a doctor. He has a quite gifted coven to serve his purpose as the fourth king of the new world.

This should be exciting to see old friends that you have not heard from in ages. I am looking forward to our visit.

Afton has gone to pick them up at the airport and they should arrive soon.

I talked to my daughter on the phone today before she had to go to work. She, of course, misses us. Her mother and I wish she could never leave us but to stay here but I want our daughter to be that strong independent woman she turned out to be. I would have it no other way. I keep thinking about Isabella's dilemma about her falling in love with my old friend, Carlisle. I know through our conversations over the years she is in mating pull pain being separated from the one she loves and her soul mate. I know her Uncle Marcus sees relationships and there is an aura over her about my old friend Carlisle. I wish for my daughter's happiness to help her with this but I cannot. I know within vampire world when a true mate feels the pull; it moves you toward your mate. I know through experiences with other vampires it takes eye contact, looking into their eyes to the depths of their souls before you know it is a true mate. I hurt inside for my princess and her pain cause by being separated from the one she loves.

The throne room doors are opening and here comes Alec. He must have some news for me.

"Master, Let you know our guests the Cullen's arrived," Alec says to me.

"Very well, Alec, will you please show our guess to their rooms and tell them to meet me in my study within twenty minutes," I say to Alec looking at him.

"Yes, Master, I will." I gave the order to him.

"You are dismissed, Alec." Alec leaves the room to show our guests to their quarters.

"Caius, Marcus, my brothers, is you ready to begin our discussions with the Cullen's," I say to my brothers.

"Yes, we are, my brother," Marcus and Caius say in unison as we walk at a human pace to my study.

I hear a knock at my door and I know it is Carlisle. He has a scent of cinnamon and vanilla mixed in his aroma.

All vampires and humans have their own scent that defines them from the rest.

"You may enter," I say above a whisper knowing that all the Cullen's can hear.

Carlisle POV

I heard my old friend, Aro, say, "You may enter."

I open the door and along with my coven filed into Aro's study. I see the three brothers. Marcus and Caius were near the bookcase looking at me. Then Aro is standing behind his desk near a new painting. The last time I saw his study was to say goodbye. Above his desk was our painting of Marcus, Caius, Aro and I. Instead I see a new painting with Aro, Sulpicia and a woman who must be his adopted daughter, Isabella, is in the painting. God she is beautiful!

"Marcus, Caius, Aro, my brothers it is a pleasure to see you again." Marcus comes over to me, shakes my hand and lays his hand on my shoulder.

'Well, Carlisle, my long time brother, it is a pleasure to see you." I am shaking Marcus's hand.

"Yes, my old friend, it is good to be reunited," I say to Marcus.

"Where is my wonderful sister, Esme?" I ask my brother Marcus about his mate that happens to be my sister.

"She and Sulpicia are in the sitting room of mine and Esme's going over redecorating," Marcus says to me.

"Caius, my old friend, it is wonderful to see you again." Caius comes over to me with a light embrace and pats me on my back.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to see you, Carlisle, my brother," I say to my brother Caius.

"If you would like please be seated," Aro says to my family and we take our seats. I sit in a chair in front of Aro who is behind his desk.

"Well, Carlisle, my brother and friend, it is wonderful to see you and I see you brought your coven," Aro says to me.

"Yes, I have. I would like to introduce to you my brothers. This is my first creation and sons, Edward, and the pretty woman over there is my son's mated wife, Tanya, she is from Denali coven. This is my third creation and daughter, Rosalie, standing next to her is her husband, Emmett, my last creation. This is my daughter, Alice, and her mated husband, Jasper, my son," I say to Aro as I was doing the introductions to my family members.

"Aro, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your daughter, Isabella, has told me many wonderful things about you and her family and the Volturi." Alice is speaking to Aro.

"Yes, I have conversations everyday with my daughter. She told me things about you too. She spoke of pleasant things about you and Jasper." Aro is telling Alice.

"It is a pleasure meeting all of you all the Cullen's welcome here to Volturi." Aro says to us and he is smiling.

"My brothers, when shall we begin with the discussions on the details?" I wait for the voices of my brothers to speak up.

"Carlisle, could I have your hand to read your thoughts and concerns about this matter?" OH boy! Here it comes. My head is going to be torn off and thrown in fire.

I think it is the right thing to do to renew our trusted relationship so I might as well. If he throws me in fire, I deserve it for my thoughts towards his daughter, Isabella.

I freely gave my hand, watching Aro's movements and eye contact waiting for the outcome. It is either me being torn apart or thrown in fire.

Aro hold my hand it did seem like forever but it is more than a minute before Aro releases my hand.

"I thank you, Carlisle, my friend that's very enlightening indeed." I see Aro smirking at me then hear light laughter under his breath. Aro takes his hand across his desk and lays it there. As his back is turned away, he is still laughing. I do not know my fate with Volturi now.

Aro POV

"Carlisle, please relax, my old friend," I say to my brother, Carlisle. Carlisle is looking at me like a doomed man. I have respect for Carlisle always did. Then I see his thoughts and conversations with his daughter Alice had two weeks ago revealing things she knew. Apparently, Carlisle felt the pull towards his mate just by her name and how he felt about my daughter. The lustful part I could easily forgive him. I knew in the future my daughter would mate with some vampire and make love to him and him to her in the future. It happens. It seems he may be falling in love with her.

What he doesn't know? My daughter feels the same way and she has for years. Her pain being separated from no other than Carlisle, my old friend. But, I will not let him know for the time being. I thought about Alice and I need to read her thoughts to see what she knows.

'Alice?" I call her and look directly at her.

"Yes, Aro." Alice is has hesitation in her voice.

"Alice, would you be a dear and let me take your hand?" I ask Alice kindly.

Alice gives me her hand and I hold her hand. I read her thoughts and they are pure toward my daughter, Isabella, and then I see my daughter is meant for Carlisle. I release her hand from mine. I know Carlisle will be good for my daughter he is perfect for her. They are a lot a like looking out for others.

"I thank you, my dear, for giving me your vision," I say to her in a kindly manner.

"You're welcome, Aro," Alice says to me and she goes to stand next to her mate and smiles at me. She will be wonderful for Carlisle in his new position for her to be able to see all things to come what an extraordinary gift.

"Aro, my brother, is there anything you would like to share," Marcus is speaking up with concern.

"Not at this time, my brother. Everything is fine. I will speak on the matter at later time." My brothers will be surprised about how our old friend, Carlisle, is feeling towards our Princess, Isabella, and he felt the pull to his mate just by her name.

"Carlisle, my brothers welcome you as our 4th king to the new world. It would be appreciated so much in your help. To keep the peace and judge the unruly who break our laws. You have been with us to know our laws and ways. We completely trust in you and your ability with the position. It is because of your fairness and compassion, Carlisle, that you are the perfect man for the position," I say to him sincerely.

"I, Carlisle, accept with great honors to uphold the vampire laws and to keep the peace and judge with fairness in Vloturi." This is quoted when we wrote as our oath to vampire laws to be a part of Volturi.

"Does any one of my brothers have anything ask or say in the matter?" I say to my brothers and they are looking at me.

"Yes, I do, Aro, my brother. Jasper, I understand your experience in newborns and battles with your history you have a gift of empathy to help most situations. Are you willing to help Carlisle execute these duties?" Marcus is asking Jasper if he will accept in assisting his coven leader.

"Yes, Marcus, I am more than willing and looking forward to train others how to fight and assist Carlisle. I am ready." Jasper is telling this to Marcus.

"Edward, are you willing to help Carlisle execute these duties?" Caius is asking Edward.

"My answer is yes, Caius. I will assist Carlisle with my mind reading abilities. I can tell if a vampire is lying to us. I am ready." Edward is telling this to Caius.

"Alice, are you willing to help Carlisle execute these duties?" I ask Alice.

"Yes, I am, Aro, with my ability to see the future. I could help Carlisle. I am willing to warn you if any problem arises in new world or here at Volturi by the decisions made if a coven or loner nomad has in store. I could call you by phone to tell you if there is a problem here for you at the Volturi. I am willing to do this for you and assist Carlisle, my coven leader," Alice says to me.

"Very well, Alice, this is splendid," I say to her. Alice's will be a great asset to us and help with her leader coven and here too is a blessing.

"Emmett, are you willing to help Carlisle execute these duties?" I say to Emmett.

"Yes, I am, Aro. I am willing to assist Carlisle with my gifted strength; I would love to tear some badass vampire." Emmett is telling me this. I heard rumors he is strong and he would be an asset to his leader.

"Very well, Emmett," I say to Emmett.

"Tanya, are you willing to help Carlisle execute these duties?" I ask her.

"Yes, I am, Aro. I did speak with my coven, especially Eleazar. He told me that my covens are willing to assist Carlisle. If Carlisle needs my family some big problem arises and he needs their assistance." Tanya is explaining to me that her family is willing to help. I may add this is splendid news that Eleazar is willing to assist Carlisle and his coven that he is more willing to do that for his friend.

"Very well, Tanya," I say to Tanya.

"Rosalie, are you willing to help Carlisle execute these duties?" I ask Rosalie.

"Yes, I am, Aro. I am willing to assist Carlisle. I am not gifted like the rest of my coven family." Rose is a beautiful woman.

"Very well, Rosalie," I say to Rosalie.

"I warmly welcome you into the family of the Volturi. You will be a part of our extended family. I want to let you know Cullens you do not have to change your lifestyle or way you live. We would appreciate if your residence are to remain in the new world and Canada is permissible too if you wish. We will allow you, Carlisle, and your coven to move frequently in the new world as you wish to keep up your charade. I can imagine you would like to have some time to yourself. If you want to be excused please do so. I thank you all for attending," I say warmly to the Cullens.

Alice POV

I am here, sitting down on sofa next to Jazz when I am slammed in a vision. I am seeing what looks like a bar where were people are sitting at a table, making some kind of toast towards a person and Bella is with them.

Then the unthinkable happens three men wearing masks come in with guns then firing their weapons at the table where Bella is sitting. The others at the table are running, scrambling to get away. The people that are with Bella have hand guns in their hands and they are shooting at the men that came into the bar wearing the masks. There are bodies lying on floor. I see Bella shoot one of the men in the head. He falls to the floor. I see Bella get shot and fall to the floor. It happens so fast and ends quickly. I come out of the vision.

I start to cry dry sobs this cannot be happening to our best friend Bella.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper is trying to comfort me and using his calm of waves on me.

"Oh no, Jazz, it cannot be her." I continue to cry dry sobs and trembling in my body. Jasper is trying to calm me.

Aro POV

I am sitting here watching the scene before me and watching Alice staring off in space. She must be in one of her visions. Then she said "oh no, Jazz, it cannot be her." I am wondering who she is talking about. Maybe it is some other vampire she knows.

I heard Gianni barge into my study. She has a look of horror on her face like something bad happened.

"Master, so sorry to barge in but there is an emergency call from a, Director Vance, concerning Princess Isabella. He is on line one," she says to me.

"Very well, Gianni, you're dismissed," I say to her and I am wondering what has happened to my daughter.

I pick up my phone line one and the man spoke to me. "Is this Aro Volturi, the father of Agent Swan?" he says to me.

"Yes,it is sir, what is this emergency concerning my daughter?" I am getting worried his voice had depths of concern.

"I want to inform you that your daughter has been shot in the line of duty and she is at Langley General Hospital undergoing surgery now. Your daughter told her new commanding field officer R.C. to call her father, Aro Volturi," Isabella's director Vance tells me. I am in shock and my rage is spewing within me. There will be hell to pay for the ones who did this.

I say to the man in my rage with a high voice. Alice just had the vision, correct? She can only see future events, but this makes it seem like she saw it after the fact if Bella is already at the hospital and in surgery…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN SHOT IN THE LINE OF DUTY AND WHO DID THIS TO HER?" I say to him in my rage.

"I cannot discuss it with you, sir, it is classified. I am sorry that I cannot reveal the information for you. All I know is your daughter wants you," Director Vance says to me.

"Very well, sir. I am on my way to her." I hang up my phone in my rage and anger. I used my strength and flipped my desk on the floor. I can always get a new one. I am so worried about my princess.

My wife, Sulpicia, entered in my study and she heard everything that I said on my phone.

"Aro, our daughter has been shot. We have to go to her." My wife is crying dry sobs and trying to calm me down because of my anger.

"Yes, we do, Sulpicia. We will go to our daughter's side. Felix." He came in a split of second he enters my study.

"Yes, Master, we heard. I will get the plane ready and the entire guard is ready to get the bastards that did that to our sister. We all are in agreement no one will get away from whomever did this to her. I am going now. He left to get the plane ready.

"Aro that is what my vision was about Bella. I am so sorry I didn't see this beforehand. Bella is my best friend and I love her. Would it be possible that I can come too? I want to be at her side." Alice asks me.

"Very well, Alice," I say to Alice.

"Aro, Caius and I are going too. She needs her family. We are with you brother. Esme, would you mind packing for our trip?" I am hearing Marcus talking to his dear mated wife telling Esme to pack for the trip.

"Yes, I will, dear. I love her too. Bella will need us there by her side. I will go now." I am hearing Esme talking to my brother, Marcus.

"I will go now and get us packed, my dear," My adoring wife says to me as she leaves room to prepare for our trip.

"Aro, my brother, do not worry. If she is bad, we can bring her here to Volturi and to change her. It will repair anything and she will live." Cauis pipes in his thoughts and, yes, it will repair her damage.

"That is so very true, Caius. I will not let anything happen to her. She is the heart of Volturi. I will change her myself. I will not lose her, ever. There will be hell to pay for the ones who did this," I say to Caius and I am so worried.

"Aro, Anthenodora and I are coming along as well," Caius says to me and he leaves my study to get ready for our departure.

"Demetri, please get a supply of blood in our stock and contact lenses. We will need it. I need you, Demetri and Alec and Jane, to come along. The rest of the guard is to remain here." I bark out my orders to Demetri.

"Very well, Master, it shall be done. I will tear anyone who did this to my sister no one gets away with this. I love her too and so does everyone here and we do know she loves and adores us." Demetri goes to take care of my orders.

"Aro, perhaps, I could offer my doctor skills to you and your daughter, Isabella. I could see her through this and do everything in my power to help her. If you do not mind, Aro, I would like to go oversee you daughter's health wellbeing." I believe that this could be fate to my daughter's loneliness and meeting her true soul mate. I am going over in my mind if I should take Carlisle up on his offer so he could take care of my daughter. As I thought it through, it is for the best. He is actually a good doctor and this could be a blessed gift for Isabella finally in her life to meet the man of her dreams.

"Very well, Carlisle, my brother, you can come along," I say to Carlisle.

"Let's move out everyone. We are leaving now!"

Author note: I hope you like this Chapter 10 Carlisle and Aro Unite and Aro finding out his daughter has been shot and surprise that waits for Bella. Be looking forward to Chapter 11 **Heart of Volturi**. It will be in Part I and Part II it will bring Bella closer in time to meet Carlisle. Hang in there next of part I chapter will be up soon!

Have good day!


	11. Chapter 11 Heart of Volturi Part I

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

(**Continue story) Chapter 11 Heart of Volturi Part I in this chapter takes you through the emotions and thoughts as the family is flying to be by Bella's side.**

**Chapter 11 Heart of Volturi Part I**

**Carlisle POV**

We are in Aro's private leer jet along with Isabella's aunts and uncles, parents and her sister and three brothers. The members of my family that came with me are Alice and Jasper since they are already best friends with Isabella. Tanya, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie flew back to Seattle, Washington to our home. We moved there over four months ago then, I started working in the ER unit at Seattle Grace Hospital.

I cannot believe the pain and emotions that are going on inside her family's souls and dead hearts. I feel it too pain inside me not knowing if Isabella is alright. I am still drawn to her even by her name. I thought I was going be a dead vampire thrown in fire after my lustful thoughts towards Aro's, daughter when he was reading my thoughts. After he released my hand, he actually smirked at me and started to laugh. I do not understand it.

Then the unexpected happens when Aro ask for Alice's hand and touches her to read her thoughts. I wonder what he saw.

Then, I thought about two weeks ago when Alice brought up Isabella's story and I ask her point blank if there is

more to the story she is us not telling. Alice said no. I know something is up and she is lying.

Most of us in the plane are silent then I hear Isabella's sister, Jane, speak to her brother, Demetri, "Demetri, once we find the bastards that did this to our sister, I will cause them an inconsiderable amount pain."

Then, Demetri says to her, "I agree with you. We will find them wherever they are."

I've got to hand it to them. I now feel the same way, but I arbor against violence in any fashion.

I see Jasper has his I Pad reading something on the device and he is opening his mouth to speak.

""May I have everyone's attention here? I have read the Associate Press Special Report. According to their news,

in Langley, Virginia it said three gunmen came in Don's Pablo bar and grill firing rounds killing four CIA Agents, two FBI Agents and two off duty police officers along with three bystanders. There is reported six CIA Agents wounded in the ambush along with six bystanders that are in critical condition. The gunmen are dead. Director Vance of the CIA in his statement said it is a classified case. He made no more comments after the reporters wanted to know more about what caused the massacre. There is nothing more in this report. I thought you may want to know what the news said."

"Thank you, my son, for that bit of information you gave us. That gives all of us a piece of the story on what happened to Isabella." I kindly thank Jazz for his statement.

"No problem, Carlisle," Jasper says to me.

"Aro and Sulpicia, how are you holding up?" I give my sincere concern for them after all they are the parents of Isabella. They are dealing with emotions that are going deep in their souls.

"Carlisle, I am heartbroken within my dead heart. It is like a nightmare if I could dream. My princess is hurting so it hurts us that she is hurting. I am grateful for the information Jasper gave to us about the special news report. I never realized when Isabella wanted to enter the CIA it would be this dangerous. If I would have known, I would put an end to Isabella's career path she chose. I thought it was only to gather intelligence. I did not fathom this to come. I knew there was some danger involved but not to this magnitude. Isabella has always been an observant young woman even as a child she was like that."

I went over to pat him on the shoulder and told him.

"Well, my brother, I am here for you if you need anything," I say to Aro. I lightly pat him on his back before walking back to my seat.

"I thank you kindly, my brother," Aro says to me.

"Aro my dear, do you remember the morning after you brought her home you brought her home to the Volturi. Athenodora and I we went shopping for her, we thought she would need toiletries. I brought her shampoo. I had no idea what children use on their hair. I purchased baby shampoo. She said to us' Sulpicia someone brought me baby shampoo and it sucks!' I was silently giggling on the inside of me from her statement saying it sucks. I never heard that term coming out of a child's mouth." Sulpicia is telling Isabella's story.

"Yes, I do recall that day, Sulpicia. I asked her what shampoo she used. Isabella told me it was strawberry shampoo." Aro is telling his mated wife. At least Isabella let her needs to be known.

"Alice, have you received any other visions?" I ask her.

"No, Carlisle, if I do, I will be sure to let you know of them," Alice says to me and she is sitting next to Jasper.

Isabella is in every thought of mine no matter what I do to try get her out of my mind. She will not simply go away. I am still drawn to her when I saw that painting in Aro's study and saw her the first time. I thought she is the most beautiful woman that I laid eyes on in the world.

**Alice POV**

"Jazz, I am still worried about Bella. I have not gotten another vision about her since we left two hours ago."

I lay my head on my Jasper's arm.

"Don't worry, darling, it will come to you," Jasper says to me.

"Thanks, Jazz, for being here with me," I say to Jasper and I am looking into his eyes.

"I am here not only for you darling but for Bella too. She is my friend too," Jasper he says to me. He is sincere about Bella being our best friend.

"Yes, I know, jazz, she is," I say to my mated husband, Jazz.

I am getting a vision of Bella. She is out of surgery and resting comfortably in recovery. In the hospital in corridors

there are lots of agents and police officers roaming the halls and guards that are guarding wounded agents.

There are press and television reporters outside the hospital too. I am seeing a man, possibly a leader, which is sitting with Bella and a woman in the office explaining to them the time they were in Yemen gathering Intel. That the terrorist cell they both discovered had cells over the entire world. There is a plot against our allies and USA. Their plan is to kill federal Agents in the USA and MI5 in the UK. I come out of the vision. There is one thing about Bella she is a private person; who doesn't talk about things.

"Alice, did you see something?" Aro is asking me.

"Yes, I have, Aro," I say to Aro.

"What was your vision about? Would you care enlighten us?" Aro is demanding. He is looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I will tell you, Aro. Bella is out of surgery and resting comfortably in recovery. There are other agents and police officers that are roaming the halls and guarding the wounded. There is press and reporters outside the hospital," I say to Aro.

"Alice, at least we have something to go by concerning her health and wellbeing," Carlisle says to me.

"Alice, did you see anything else in your vision?" Jasper he is asking me if I see anything else.

"Yes, I did, jazz, it is horrible," I say to him.

"According to what I saw, possibly a leader that was sitting with Bella and a woman in an office explaining

to them that time they were in Yemen gathering Intel. That terrorist cell they both discovered had cells over

entire world then and there is a plot against our allies and USA. Their plan is to kill federal Agents in USA and MI5 in the UK. Then, I came out of my vision."

"Alice, I thank you for giving me information. Now, I know why it could have been Director Vance. When I asked him, who done this to her he stated it is classified. I had no clue my daughter, Isabella, was in Yemen and she made discovery something so dangerous like this." I am seeing concern on Aro's face with worry.

"I've got news for you about Bella. When I asked her about her work, Bella told me it is fine. There is one thing about Bella, she is loyal. She told me that she doesn't talk about her work at the CIA because she took her work ethic code of silence. Like she told me the phrase you don't kiss and tell in that line of profession it could get you killed. I asked her how it is going for her at the air force base hospital in her PDS department she tells me it is going good for her. I know Bella would not discuss even her patient's cases. She is loyal to their privacy when she took her doctor's oath. Bella is loyal to vampire world and its secrets," I say to them all.

"Isabella is always loyal." Marcus is stating as he sits next to his mated wife, Esme, holding her hand.

"Master Aro, shall we plan an attack in Yemen against the terrorist cell that did this to my sister?" I am looking at Demetri as is asking Aro to attack the terrorist. If I would say by looking at Demetri, he has the look of determination written over his face go get the bastards that did this.

"I cannot answer that one at this time, my brothers, and I would have to take a vote before we can give you orders to carry out an attack. Demetri, we will discuss this matter and vote on the plan of attack and then I will inform you," Aro says to Demetri.

"Carlisle, is there any way you could get a hold of the hospital to check on Bella with your credentials you have?"

I am asking my father, Carlisle.

"Yes, Alice, I would. Let me get on the phone and try to get the information about Bella from the doctor that is on staff," my father, Carlisle, said to me.

Carlisle is getting on his cell phone making the call. I know with vampire hearing we can hear all conversations on a phone. Carlisle's conversation on his phone we hear.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I would like to speak to the doctor on staff please."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, what can I do for you sir?"

"I am the doctor of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi and they asked me take over Isabella Swan Volturi's case. Is there any information you could give me regarding Isabella Swan Volturi's status?" I hope they give it to him but with Patient Privacy Act sometimes that is in impossible

"Yes, I could, Dr. Cullen, she is resting comfortably. She just got out of recovery and is in her room and she pretty much out of it right now she is asleep at the moment. The wounds she received were to her left biceps. I did repair the nerve damage she received she also had a bullet wound to her right leg in the thigh. I did repair her leg but that wound wasn't superficial as it was to her arm. I am giving Isabella Swan Volturi morphine for her discomfort." At least he gave this much information. I knew he would.

"I thank you kindly, Dr. A. J. Davis, as soon as we arrive, we are still in air and it should be within two hours, I will immediately take over her care," Carlisle says to him over the phone.

"Dr. Cullen, you would need to ask the patient first before you do."

"Very well, doctor, I will be there shortly. Thank you for the information. Goodbye." Carlisle hung up. We all heard what both said. At least that is something we can go by now on Bella's health.

**Carlisle POV**

"At least you all heard our conversation concerning Isabella. To my knowledge, from what the doctor said, I believe

that it is not serious but she will need therapy at a later date. Some rest given in time her wounds will heal." Carlisle is explaining to us about Bella and her condition.

"Carlisle, my old friend, and thank you at least that relieves me somewhat but it still angers me what happened to her." Aro is saying this to me. I can tell he is still a worried man.

"I need to ask everyone, when is last time you fed? The reason for this is we will be arriving at the hospital shortly and there will be the smell of blood everywhere and still fresh blood scent from Isabella's wounds. We wouldn't

want any accidents happening in the hospital," I say to them.

"Jazz and I fed just before we left so we are good," Alice says to me.

"Carlisle, we have our blood supply with us. We vowed not to kill innocent humans anymore but that doesn't include who did this to our Princess Isabella. I love her too much for those to get away with this." Caius is speaking up with malice. He wants to get the men who ordered this on his niece.

"Carlisle, I am glad my favorite brother is with us. Your help is much appreciated in care for our Bella, Esme says to me. I see she is a happy woman being so much in love with my brother Marcus.

"You are welcome, Esme, and I may add I have never seen a happier woman than the one I am looking at right now."

I am telling her this as I look into her beautiful golden eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle, I am happy. I never have been so in love before. I have an adoring mated husband who I love very much who is my soul mate," Esme says to me and proudly.

"You got that right, dear. I am a happy man that I have you at my side who I adore to no end and love very much," Marcus says to Esme with a glint of awe in his eyes looking at his mate.

Here sitting in the plane after the conversation with the doctor on staff receiving word about Isabella's condition.

The conversations are a lighter tone once was a somber moment now is turning to happier conversations.

I am wondering what am I going to say or do once I meet her knowing I have these feelings for her and felt the

pull towards her from sound of Isabella's name. Damn it, Carlisle!

**Marcus POV**

I am thinking we should get Demetri once we are back to Volturi and have him go to Egypt to look up our old friend,

Amun, and see if he would assist Demetri by going to Yemen. We need to locate the terrorist cell who ordered the attack on my adoring niece Isabella who is a princess to me. Then we will plan the attack.

"Demetri," I called to our trusted tracker.

"Yes, Master," Demetri says to me.

"I want you, once we get back home in Volturi, to locate our friend in Egypt Amun to see if he would assist you by going to Yemen to locate terrorist cell who ordered the attack on your sister. Tell him it would be appreciated for his help he owes us. Then we will plan the attack," I said to him with authority in my voice and demanded of him.

"Yes, Master, it shall be done. I want to get the bastards too who did this to my sister. Will that be all master?" Demetri says to me.

"Yes, Demetri, you are dismissed," I say to him.

"Master Marcus, would it be possible for Alec and me to go with Demetri? We want to get back at them too.

I am glad that our sister is out of danger and recovering as to be expected. Bella and I are close as in sisters.

I hate what the others did to her. I know full well she won't say the location or her informants in Yemen

that gave her the information. She won't tell us because she took an oath of silence. It is a good thing you are sending Demetri. He is good at what he does in his tracking methods." Jane is sincere she wants to go. I may as well let her. She would love to execute pain to them.

"Very well, you and Alec can assist Demetri." I see her with an evil sneer smile on her face. She would love giving a dose of pain to them.

"Marcus my brother, I am in full agreement with you by sending Demetri. I will not stand by and let these vile monsters get away with this unspeakable act. Who knows, there are probably orders to finish the job since they did not kill her the first time? There is the possibility they could get her a second time." Caius is in agreement with me, so he voices his opinion with a bitter tone. He sure loves his niece Isabella him and his mate wife, Athenodora, she does as well.

"Marcus, I am in agreement with you. Go ahead with the order then we will plan the attack. I know fully well my daughter will not discuss who did this to her. There shall not be a terrorist left alive that ordered the attack against her. There shall be hell to pay for those that did this to her." Aro speaking about his princess you would have thought him and Sulpicia gave birth to her. That's show strongly they feel toward their adopted daughter.

"My brothers, I never thought I would see the day I would be in agreement with you. I usually arbor against violence

and killing humans no matter who they are. It is in my knowledge since 9/11 these terrorist cells that are all over the

world want to get rid of infidels and kill innocent lives. Like Caius said in his statement they probably have a second hit on her and her coworkers since they didn't finish the job. I know from media news reports we are at war with the terrorists in Middle East. What I am saying in my vote is go ahead, do what you must." Carlisle is speaking

to us brothers and he is in agreement with why this has to be done.

"Well brothers, since all votes are in, we go ahead with the orders and plan to attack. They will not know what happened to them and we can do it quickly without exposing us to them. Isabella will not know what we did. What they do not know won't hurt them. We are assisting Isabella and her Director without them knowing. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, my brother Marcus," my brothers say in illusion.

"Masters, our ETA is in ten minutes to land," Felix says to us.

"Very well, Felix, thank you for your information," I say to him.

**Carlisle POV**

We got into the limo on our way to the hospital. I am nervous about meeting Aro's daughter, Isabella. I cannot seem to get her off of my mind. I never thought I would be in agreement to arbor violence towards humans in my life.

I always wanted to saves lives, to use my medical knowledge to help prolong lives. But, with what is going on with Isabella and her coworkers, there is still a hit on them like Caius said since they didn't finish the first time they will

get her second time. I am in agreement with my brothers. We went to hotel to get our accommodations. I told Alice

and Jasper to stay behind, that the family needs to see Isabella first then she would need some rest after her visitors in one day. I told them that they could come by tomorrow.

We are here, our limo pulled in to the hospital and Alice was right reporters are everywhere. We walk at a human

pace and enter through the door. I told Aro that I will speak to them later and I would check on Isabella.

I need to give them time with her and her family members. I told Aro that I need to speak to Dr. A. J Davis

and get her charts to go over with him about her case. I see the entire Volturi family file into her room on fifth floor.

**Aro's POV**

I leave my old friend Carlisle, who will be taking over our daughter's care. He is speaking with the doctor on staff that's been in charge over her care. I know he must be nervous about meeting my princess, who he has developed feeling for and felt the pull towards her by sound of her name. My princess has been in love with Carlisle for years. According to Alice and her visions they are true mates. It can only happen naturally on its own.

We entered her hospital room, seeing her in her bed. I am heartbroken by looking at her broken body covered in bandages. She is sleeping so peacefully. Isabella will always be my princess. She is like an angel sent to us to restore heart of Volturi and she is the heart. We slowly walk over to her bed. We stand by her bedside and bend down to look at my daughter. She is so beautiful. I lightly touch my hand on her cheek and her mother, Sulpicia; she touches her hair to smooth it out. I hear her heartbeat. It was beating faster which means she is waking up and starting to stir. Suddenly, Isabella's eyes open and she looks at me and her mother.

"Father, Mum, you came," Isabella says to us and she begins to cry.

Author notes: I hope you enjoy chapter 11 Heart of Volturi Part I, and the cliff hanger I left you. Chapter 12 Heart of Volturi Part II will take you through reunion with her family. Unum! I wonder what it could be in the cliff hanger I will hang you with on part II. So hang on and enjoy your day!


	12. Chapter 12 Heart of Volturi Part II

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 12 Heart of Volturi Part II will take you through Bella's reunion with her family and a surprise at end chapter. So hang on and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 Heart of Volturi Part II**

**Aro's POV**

"Father, Mum you came." She begins to cry, and I hate to see her cry.

"Father, Mum I am so sorry for what happened to me," Bella says to us as I rubbing circles on her back.

"Princess, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You did no wrong, do you hear me? Now please Isabella shush." I see her still crying.

"Your father is right, my dear Bella, you did nothing wrong," her mother is telling her.

"But, I got hurt and worried you. For that I am sorry," she says to us.

"Isabella my princess, what did I say? There is nothing to be sorry about you got hurt. You will heal." My daughter is still stubborn and always puts the blame on herself when it was the fault of the ones who did this to her, not hers.

"Father, Mum, I am crying for the loss of my friends that were my coworkers, for all the innocent bystanders, the other

Agents, and two police officers, all that were killed and for those who were injured. It was supposed to be a pleasant

evening out with friends and we were saying our good byes to our friend. You see, Marjorie Ellis my commanding field officer it was her retirement party. Then the unexpected happened. Men came in there shooting at us. Marjorie was one that was killed along with Jerry, Shelly and Derrick are dead too." I still see her tears and try to wipe them away from her cheek bone.

"Shush, my princess, it is in past what has been done we cannot turn back time. Let us and your family help you mend and focus on today with hopes in future." Isabella finally calms down and looks in my eyes.

"Father, Mum, I love you both of you mean so much to me." I can say the same thing too.

"My princess, your mother and I love you very much so, and you my daughter, mean the world to all of us. You are heart of Volturi and we all were so worried about you once we got the call about you. I was so angry at whoever did this to you and your director wouldn't speak to me concerning who did this to you and he said it was classified. I got angry." Yes, Isabella, I got angry enough for me to flip my desk on floor thinking about what happened to you..

"Isabella dear, can you tell us who did this to you?" My beloved wife wants the answer from our daughter.

"Mum, you know I cannot speak on such matters. It involves too many things. Besides, it's my oath of silence that it remains classified. You know me by now where my loyalties are even at Volturi." I am looking at my daughter in awe. She is no doubt one of a kind.

"We figured that, dear Bella, that is one of those things we admire about you, you are loyal. I know since we adopted you, have surprised us all that we are in awe of you in every way," her mother says to her. I can't agree more.

"There are some others here that would like to speak to you. Your father and I will go over there to stand." My beloved says to her. Her mother and I give her a kiss on her forehead as we go to stand in the corner. We did not want to overwhelm her. She just woke up from her surgery.

**Marcus's POV**

I look at my beautiful niece as Esme and I walk towards her bed side.

"Hello to you, my princess, we were so worried about you and I am grateful that it was not something more serious with your wellbeing. Esme and I knew we had to be here at your side. Esme and I love you, my princess, you are in my dead heart forever you know this." I say to Isabella as she is looking at us with her favorite smile that belongs to me.

"Uncle Marcus and Aunt Esme, you both are forever in my heart always and I love you both dearly," she says to us.

"Yes, we know, dear Bella, we are all here for you," My beloved Esme says to her.

"Well, the same goes for all of you I am here for you too," she says to us.

"Isabella, my princess, we are going over there to stand with your parents. Someone else needs to speak to you. She looks tired and fragile from her ordeal.

"That's alright, Uncle Marcus and aunt Esme," she said to us.

**Caius's POV**

I am walking at a human pace in to Isabella's hospital room. I am very disappointed in this place they gave her such

a small room. She deserves a big room like she has in the castle. I will have to speak to hospital about moving her in much larger comfortable room. This is the size we prison unruly vampires in dungeon before their judgment. Athenodora and I go over and stand to leaning over and say to her. "My princess, Athenodora and I wish you well and you had us both worried. Athenodora and I love you very much we mean that coming from our dead hearts," I say to her.

"Oh, you guys. I feel the same way about you, Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora. I couldn't live without any of you

all of you are the heart of me. I mean all of you, you got me for eternity I am not going anywhere," Isabella she says to entire family of Volturi.

"Isabella dear we aren't going anywhere in your life. We are here for you, sweetheart." My beloved says to her.

"Aunt Athenodora, I am defiantly here for you too always you can count on me."

"Isabella, I am going to speak to the hospital and order them to provide you better accommodations. This room reminds me of a dungeon. You deserve a much larger accommodations than this they provided," I tell her with authority in my voice.

"Uncle Caius, it's a hospital it's not supposed to be like my room at the castle," Isabella says to us.

"Nonsense, princess it shall be done. Your sister and brothers need to say a few words to you," I say to her while I move for her brother and sister to be near her.

"I love you guys you know that," Isabella says to us as she smiles warmly to us.

"Yes, princess, we are very aware of your love for all of us," I say to her as Athenodora and I smile at her.

**Jane's POV**

"Well good evening, my sister. I see they have these devices hooked up to your body. It must be torturous to you," I say to her.

"Trust me, sis, it is. I hate needles. I always did as a child and I still have not outgrown it too," Isabella says to me.

"I love you, sis. When things are settled with you we'll we need to take a shopping trip in Paris one day soon."

I know my sis hates shopping but I am going to persuade her one way or another.

"Sis, you know me but if it helps I will go with you when the time is right for me," Isabella says to me.

"That's the spirit, sis," I say to her.

"I really love you, sis, you are the best sister in world and wouldn't trade you for the world even with your addiction to black plastic card." I hear laughter through this ugly vile room someone needs to hire a decorator.

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you, sis, you gave us a fright. I may add you still look beautiful. I love you, sis," Alec says to her. I know that he has it bad for her and Alec knows she is in love with Carlisle.

"Well, Alec, I love you as well like a brother and best friend too," Isabella says to Alec.

"I do believe your other brothers would like to speak with you I may take my leave for now," I say to her while

we stand out of the way for her brothers to move forward to Isabella.

**Demetri's POV**

"Well, hello baby sister, I may add it is boring without your presence at Volturi," I say to her.

"Well, Demetri, I would say it too. Who else would I give a hard time? You and Felix are worth giving a hard time too." Isabella is stating a fact; she knows very well, we three are good about giving each other hard time. At Volturi they call us the three musketeers that you spell laughter to entire guards and her family. We are the three musketeers good about teasing each other.

"I really do not know what you imply by that, sis, but Demetri is far better than I at giving you a hard time." Felix is saying to her matter of fact Felix has a hand up on me in that department when it comes to teasing.

"I really do not know about that. You both have an equal ground on that subject," Isabella says to us as she

has a red blush to her cheeks.

"Well, I got information, sis, you can dish it out just as well as me and Demetri." Felix says it proudly like he's a cat who ate the canary.

"So, are you saying us three musketeers are nut cases?" Isabella says and then the room spills in laughter.

"That would be correct, sis," Felix responds back after her statement.

"Well, in your line of profession, sis, you would know that term," I say to her as and we are laughing.

"Yes, I would, Demetri, in my profession. Brothers, I am rather aware of that," Isabella says and she is laughing too.

"We love you, sis, wish you a speedy recovery," Felix and I say in unison.

"Isabella, Felix and I will be outside your door guarding you if you need anything call," I say to her.

"Let me guess, father gave the orders," Isabella says to us. She knows her father intentions well.

"You would be correct, sis. Remember if you need us we are here," I say to her.

"Thanks, guys, you are the best brothers a girl like me could have," Isabella says to us.

Felix and I step out of door to carry out our duties guarding our sister. Our sister looks tired from her ordeal.

Aro did not trust these men at her door guarding her. He had them sent away. He told the men they would be replaced with the family's trusted bodyguards. There will be nothing in Aro's book that would be good enough for his daughter.

**Aro's POV **

I am going have to approach my princess about replacing the doctor on staff with her new physician. I will talk to her kindly. That she will regard and allow my old friend Carlisle Cullen to treat her wellbeing without clarifying his name. Who knows? This may solve her despair to be with the one she truly loves and was drawn to as a young child.

At the time we adopted her, she was more an adult than a child. I recall Isabella telling me that her mother Renee said to her," you were born middle age, my dear." I know full well to this day she still confounds us all in her wisdom and strength. She is special indeed.

You would seem to think she is more like us who live for centuries that obtained wisdom over millennium. Isabella is one of a kind. Especially, for someone who is born to this era. I watch her talk with her brothers, and she is lying in her bed and her brothers are teasing her and making her laugh. She is good about, as they say in today's terms, dishing it out right back at them. They really enjoy being around each other.

Once we arrive back home in the city of Volterra at our home at the castle, we will be sending Demetri, Jane and Alec to Egypt to find our friend, Amun, and then they will go to Yemem. Then we will attack the terrorist group of vile monsters, in Yemen, who did this to her and her friends. We will depart soon to leave our daughter so she can rest.

We will go back to our accommodations. Then we will go over strategies and what method plans to use in battle. We surely do not want to expose us for what we are or leave any evidence behind. We can easily cover up any evidence. We are far better than my daughter's agency she works for at CIA.

I am in deep thought when I hear Marcus speak up and say to Isabella.

"Princess, we are going to depart now so you can get your rest. We will be back tomorrow to see you. Until then have goodnights." Her family is saying their goodbyes.

"I thank you for being here at my side. You guys mean the world to me and I love you all. I will be looking forward to your return." Isabella is looking at her door as they file out.

"Aro, my brother, we take our leave to give you and Sulpicia some more time with you daughter,' Marcus says to me.

"Very well, my brothers, we shouldn't be long to come back to our hotel," Sulpicia and I walk over to be near our daughter.

"How is our princess feeling? Do you need anything we can accommodate your needs?" I ask to her. I am holding one hand that her arm has a needle and tube sticking out of it.

"Father, I am a little sore but other than that I feel fine. What made my entire day worth wild is when you guys showed up and cheered me up. I really need some things from my apartment, like my toiletries and a change of clothes. I will need my laptop of mine and my cell phone chargers with my backpack. I do have twelve case files that are stacked on my desk. I need those cases to prepare for the PDS department. I am good with my accommodations," she says to us. I can tell in her heart rate she is in pain. She always tries hiding pain from us so we will not worry.

'My daughter, it shall be done. I will have Jane go by your apartment and pick up your items for you," her mother says to our daughter.

"Father, will you find out what they did to my necklace? I hate being without the family crest on. I hardly ever take it off it is part of me," she is concerned about missing Volturi crest. I gave it to her on her eighteen birthday.

"It shall be done, my princess," I say to her maybe one of nurses has it for safe keeping.

"My daughter, I have a very important question to ask of you," I say to her and she interrupts me.

"Like what, father?" she asks of me.

"Would you be a dear and use this physician that our friend highly recommended? Your mother and I would feel better knowing we have the very best taking care of you." Isabella is thinking over what I said to her for sure. I can tell when she is analyzing over something very important.

"Very well, father, and mum, if it will relieve your worry. I will do it this time. You know me I like to make my own decisions in life. You know I was born middle age and have never been a child. Only when I needed something or a shoulder to cry on other than that I am an adult." She never fails to amaze us. She is always in past even now let her opinions be heard.

"Do you know who I will be seeing as my physician? I have the right to know." I am not answering to her on that question.

"Princess, for the record you would like this physician from what I gather he is a great doctor. We will leave it as that for now. You need to get your rest. Your mother and I will return tomorrow to see you. So, until then goodnight, my princess, and we love you." Her mother and I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Father, mum, I love you both very much." We depart from her hospital room to speak to, Carlisle, and she did not need to know who it is. If she would have known it is, Carlisle, she would freak out like they say in this today's language. Something tells me I will be turning my daughter over to Carlisle the one she loves very soon. She has been in love with him for years and felt the pull towards my old friend Carlisle.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am sitting here in the waiting room area on fifth floor near Isabella's hospital room. It happens to be two doors down from the visitors waiting area. I am hearing her cry telling her parents about her pain and loss of friends who were her coworkers that got killed. She is speaking about the other agents, police officers, and bystanders that were killed. She cries for those that are hurt. I am moved by her sincerity how special of a woman she is being concern for others. Isabella happens to be a lot like me compassionate in every way.

A part of me wants to go in and wipe her tears away and be the only one comforting her. Isabella is selfless looking after the ones she loves and she is apologizing for getting hurt and worrying her parents. Her parents were right she has nothing to be sorry for. Isabella telling her parents what took place today at her coworker's retirement party. It was supposed to be a pleasant time out with friends then the unspeakable act that follows in violence.

I am listening to their family conversations and they are having a great time being together. She has a good relationship with them, no wonder she is the heart of Volturi. Without her presence the Volturi wouldn't change. She helps bring the very best in them. No wonder she is important to them as they are to her.

I am listening to her conversations with her brothers, Demetri and Felix and their remarks to each other. They seem like they are having a good time together. God, I love the sound of her laughter and voice. She has a pleasant voice to hear. I could hear her laugh and voice for eternity.

I notice one thing about her scent coming from her room she smells divine. It is like freesias. I could get lost in her scent. Somehow her scent is a comfort to me like a wave of calmness washing over me.

Demetir and Felix are standing guard outside her door. They are on full alert. We still do not know if someone could

devise a plan to try to take her out second time. I know full well the brothers will implement an attack on the ones who deserve it.

I am so drawn to her by her name Isabella and everything about her. I want to get lost in her and get to know her. I feel the mating pull towards her. There is some unseen force finally rewarding me with her.

I see, Aro, and Sulpicia, filing out of their daughter's hospital room. But they stop by nurses' station to ask them about their daughter's belongings. They want to know where their daughter's necklace went. I hear one of the nurses' say to them.

"Here it is, sir, we kept it for your daughter, because she wasn't allowed to wear jewelry in the OR."

"Carlisle, my brother, we are about to depart. We told Isabella we would return tomorrow. Would you be a dear and give this to her it's very important that she has this," Aro says to me handing me the necklace. I recognize this it is Volturi crest.

"My brother, I will sure give it to your daughter." Aro is smirking at me like he knows something. Like what I do not have a clue.

"Carlisle, you have a patient to check on and I suggest you go and see her now," he says to me.

"Very well, as you wish my brother. You both have a pleasant night." Isabella's parents walked out of sight. I walk towards her hospital room door and I place my hand on door. I knock lightly.

"You may enter," she says to me and for some reason I am so nervous.

**Bella's POV**

My family and parents just left my room. I am so happy that they did come when I needed their support. I will always support them when they need me. I am looking at the clock in front of me in my room it is eleven PM and my body is starting to hurt. I hope they can give me some morphine for the pain.

I am thinking about what happened and transpired today at the bar. It is like a nightmare in hell and will I wake up from a bad dream. The answer is yes. I am strong enough mentally and emotionally to handle this. I am a Physiologist. I do help patients of mine with PDS and post war trauma. What we all went through back at the bar? It is like a war.

All I do is tell my patients, keep talking do not shut anyone out, cry if you have to. I tell them to keep busy and moving doesn't sit still. You get back into life and do the things that you like to do. Such as hobbies or sports but do not sit there become a victim and let it destroys you. So, I will take my own advice that I give my patients and live by it. I am stronger than I think.

My family means the world to me. We may not be like an ordinary human family, but we are a vampire family. It is a family in every sense of the word. I do not know what I would do without them and they feel the same way about me. I love them dearly with all my heart and I know they love me too.

I hear a knock at my door.

"You can enter."

Who do I see? I see Carlisle Cullen. The painting doesn't do him justice as the real thing. He is so good looking. Carlisle looks hot and sexy. I am looking at his gorgeous face, his blond hair and staring into his golden eyes and he is staring at me. Did I die and go to heaven? If this is heaven I will take what I am looking at right now.

It's always been him the one I loved for all these years. He is all I ever dream about, even my wet dreams, and thinking what it would be like to kiss him and make love to him. I am staring at his eyes through the depths of their souls like he is calling me to him. He is staring back at me looking into my eyes to depths of my soul.

I am frozen to this bed forgetting about the pain I feel in my body. He is frozen to the floor where he stands. We cannot keep our eyes off of one another. I know it beyond a shadow of doubt. He is my soul mate. I am his soul mate. We both are feeling the pull and it is so strong. I do not think anything can stand in its path.

Then he speaks.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He walks over towards me in my bed and he never let his eyes off of me. I cannot keep my eyes off of him. I know for a fact we belong together. I feel it from him too that we are made for each other. I feel what he is feeling inside for some unexplained reason. He feels what I feel inside of me it is like some unseen force pulling us together as strong as magnets. All I say it is fate my destiny to be with him. It is his destiny to be with me.

Author notes: I hope you enjoy Chapter 12 Heart of Volturi Part II about Bella's reunion with her family and Carlisle's

thoughts and finally they meet at the very end of Part II stay tune to Chapter 13 Confessions of Love this chapter is from Bella and Carlisle POV. I will have it up soon enough. Enjoy your day!


	13. Chapter 13 Confessions of Love

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

.

**(Continue Story) Chapter 13 Confessions of Love will take you through Bella confessions.**

**Chapter 13 Confessions of Love**

**Carlisle's POV**

I enter Isabella's room. Who would have ever thought a vampire can have rattled nerves? Well, I did I was nervous. The very first time I laid my eyes on her I cannot keep my eyes off of her. She's like an angel beckoning and calling me. Then I look into her eyes and I see the depths of her soul. I know right there and then she is the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with. I feel every emotion Isabella is having within herself even for me.

I know beyond a shadow of doubt she is my soul mate. The painting in Aro's study doesn't do her justice. She is the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on in the world. I am frozen on the floor where I stand. I finally build enough courage to speak. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I slowly walk over to her, keeping my eyes focused on her. I stand by her bed and place my hand on her cheek. I feel surge of electricity that goes straight to my dead heart and runs hot in my soul. I can no longer help myself. I have to take what I is mine. "May I kiss your delicate lips?" I ask of her.

Isabella acknowledges with a nod to grant access to her sweet lips. I sit on the edge of her bed and bend over holding her fragile body needing contact with her soft skin and bring my lips to hers. Then it feels like sparks are flying in the air. Then I feel warmth heating over my dead heart and body lusting after the woman lying in that bed. I want to continue kissing her but I can tell she needs to breathe. I release her lips from mine and smile at her. She says the cutest thing to me. "WOW!" She looks shocked but I feel her happiness. For once this lonely man has now found his true soul mate. I will never let her go or out of my sight it would be no doubt be painful and I vow to protect my mate at all cost to keep her safe.

I say to her, "Isabella Marie Swan Voturi, I am falling in love with you. I will never let you go. You are mine." I can tell by the look in her beautiful brown eyes she knows I mean it. She feels it in her soul. She begins to cry as I kiss her eyes and I lick her salty tears away. She tastes divine.

**Bella's POV**

I am laying here in my bed when he comes and sits down on edge, taking my body lightly and holding me to him.

Then he ask me, "May I kiss your delicate lips?" The only thing I can do is give a nod in agreement

I am speechless as soon his lips meet mine and they move with his. I feel like there is explosions of fireworks are going off in my head. I've never been kissed before. Whatever emotions he is feeling at the time I feel them too. All I can say to him after that kiss is wow. He releases my lips from his. I need air to breathe. He doesn't need air. Then he tells me he is falling in love with me and will never let you go you are mine. Then I start to cry happy tears knowing all along my heart belongs to him.

"Carlisle, I have always been in love with you, for years now." I look at him in his eyes and he never takes his eyes off of me.

"Isabella, my love, so you been in love with me for years. Would you explain to me, dear? I would like to know." He is looking at me wanting my answer.

"You see, when I was eight years old I wanted to borrow a book from my father and I went into his study. My father and I were having conversations. That's when I saw you in a painting along with my father and uncles and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I sat in the chair frozen and could not move I felt drawn to you. It was like a magnet pulling me to you. I knew I was just a kid but see I wasn't a normal child more like an adult." I hope he does not think I am crazy.

"Well, Isabella my love, I understand at the time. Are you sure it was an innocent crush?" I hope he is not changing his mind. I would be heartbroken.

"Isabella, I feel your worry, you can tell me anything I wouldn't feel anything less of you." Carlisle says to me.

I might as well give him the story. "You see my father and Uncle Marcus explained to me vampire world concept of what true mates are about the pull I know every detail. I thought at the time it was a crush but it grew stronger. I thought at the time it would go away but it didn't. I grew up as teenager the pull was still there I was still drawn to you every time I looked at you in painting. I know from the time I was a teenager, even until now, it has been painful for me being separated from the one I truly love." I am looking at Carlisle in hopes we answer me.

"Isabella, from what you said your love for me grew and you felt drawn to me over the years and felt the pull and it never went away. How did you survive with the pain all these years? If I would have known then like I do at this present I would not have wanted you in pain from the separation. If only I knew you and I would have been together by then and you would not be in pain. I am so sorry for what you had to deal with alone without me in your life."

Carlisle is sincere I feel it within him as I looks into his eyes as he is holding my hand.

"Well for one thing I kept busy. I went off to high school, entered college and started working, trying to focus on work for one thing to survive my pain. I never dated any boy in school or college, and even after that. I never been kissed before by a guy or had sex. That kiss from you was my first kiss. You see it has always been you that I truly loved." All of sudden his lips are on mine, kissing me for the second time. This kiss was so intense I feel things in my body and I am so sexually aroused my panties are getting wet. He releases our lips and looks at me while he takes his hand to smooth out my hair.

"Isabella, you don't know how long I waited for you to enter my life. You are in my life; being separated from you will cause me an inconsiderable amount of pain to be away from you and I won't leave your side, Isabella, never."

"You think it is possible for you to help me to bathroom? I need to pee." I am not embarrassed by asking him.

"No my love, I wouldn't mind at all." He picks me up and carries me bridal style to bathroom, helps me sit me on the toilet and turns his back towards me.

He lays me gently back on the bed tucking my covers over me.

"I am thirsty. Can I please have a sip of water?" As I am looking at his sexy body tracing the lines in his face and all the way down to his feet that said he is mine.

"Yes of course my love, I will get you a drink. My Isabella, I do love you with all my being." He takes the cup, fills it with water and hands me my drink as I take a sip.

"Isabella, I need to check on your wounds and your vitals to see how you are healing. Are you in any kind of pain?

If you are, I will give you some morphine it will help you sleep." I might as well get use to this now that my man is a doctor. I do hate needles.

"Yes, doctor, you may doctor check on me but there are others things I would like to check out on you." I am watching his reaction and smiling mischievously at him biting my lower lip.

"Would you care to explain, Isabella?" Carlisle is checking my vitals and wounds as he is bandaging them up for me while he says this to me.

"Let's just say I have had not so innocent thoughts about you over the years. I had dreams of what your rock hard body would be like without clothes on." I am seeing his eyes go black filling with lust for me. Carlisle kisses me again with vigor and lust I feel from him and he feels my lust and desire for him.

"I desire you so much, Isabella, and I too wonder what you would look like under that hospital gown. You are a beautiful, desirable, sexy woman. As much as I would like to claim that body of yours make passionate love to you for the first time, you need your rest. You have been put through quite an ordeal and experience. I am going to give you some morphine to help you sleep." I hope he's not rejecting me. I want him so bad every inch of me desires him.

"Isabella, I can tell in your eyes you are disappointed, but I will make desirable love to you once you are well.

We will take things slow this romance is just getting started. I promise I will woo you and court you, and I will always be good to you." He is looking at me and I know full well he means what he says.

"I agree with you and I will wait and I promise I am yours to keep and I will be good to you." I say to Carlisle as I am touching his jaw, caressing his face with my hand. He takes a syringe with morphine in it and sticks it into the tube; I am getting sleepy and starting to yawn.

Carlisle takes notice and says to me, "You rest, my dear. Your body needs it in order to heal properly." As my eyes are about to close shut?

"Will you stay with me and lay here by my side? Please don't leave."

"Isabella, I will not leave you. It is impossible for a mate to leave his mate. I will lay here right beside you until you wake up," Carlisle says to me.

"I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, my lovely Isabella." Then I was out in a dream world.

**Carlisle's POV**

I promise her that I would lay right beside her while her head is pressed against my chest feeling her warmth of her body and hearing her heartbeat. I kissed her cheek, while she sleeps in my arms. She is like an angel God sent to me. I will vow to protect and love her with all my being. Then Isabella explaining to me that she has been in love with me all those years was quite a shock. Then knowing her father, Aro, and her Uncle Marcus talked to her about vampire the world of mating concept. She knows the secrets of being mated to a vampire. Apparently, they all know of Isabella's love for me.

It's no wonder Aro's reacted the way he did when he held my hand to read my thoughts, concerning his daughter. I gave him the complete vision of my lustful thoughts about his daughter and how I was drawn by sound of Isabella's name. I was fearful Aro was going to rip my head off and throw my body parts in flames of fire.

He was giving me a smirk and laughing. Well, he was quite amused. No wonder he did not throw me into fire. He did not want to hurt his daughter because of her love for me.

Then he had asked for my daughter's hand to read her thoughts. I am under the **suspicion **she saw this coming in her vision. Alice did see that Isabella is my true soul mate and she saw Isabella being mine. Maybe that is why Alice has been acting strangely during our conversation for the past weeks, she had been bring Isabella's name up and talking about her.

She had seen in her visions, Aro summoning us to Volturi. She knew that this was coming. She didn't see in time about Isabella getting shot in time to stop it. It happens too quickly when a decision is made.

The visions she saw weren't all about Esme being Isabella's guardian. She left out the part of story. I asked her point bank if there was more to the story. She said no. That little Tinkerbelle daughter of mine probably did have a vision on what took place inside of this room as I am going over in my mind with every detail that has taken place over two weeks. She is probably no doubt jumping up and down in glee that her vision came true by decision that was made. She is laughing at me at the same time on what I have been thinking about her as of right now. What I have been through going out of my mind about for two weeks now over Isabella.

I am holding Isabella while she sleeps and going over our kisses we had I think about the divine taste on her lips.

I smelled her sexual arousal when her panties got wet as we kissed and made contact with our bodies. I would love to bury myself in her woman hood as many times as I can. I could not get enough of her even if we spend the rest of eternity in bed making love, it still would not be enough. Who is right here beside me?

I cannot believe all Isabella has endured; seeing her parents killed by unruly vampires and her going through the pain separation being away from me. I vow she will never be without me for I cannot live without her now. She is my life. Everything I do in life and say is for Isabella to see her happy, smiling, hearing her laugh, feeling her joy and every emotion she feels, I will feel it too. I am surprised she is not shivering from my cold body. I suppose she is use to it by being around her family and their cold bodies. I noticed one thing about Isabella when she bit down on her lower lip it is sure in hell sexy to me.

Isabella's heart rate is picking up. She will wake up soon. We both have much to talk about when she is awake.

Then I cannot wait to kiss her again as I caress her hair on her head. She has been sleeping peacefully for hours now, and she talks in her sleep. She has said name few times tonight. I see her eyes opening and focusing on me. Then she said, "You stayed."

"Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?" I said to her. I couldn't help kissing her lips again and I meet her lips with mine, kissing her with all the love and passion I could muster to give to her. I release my lips from hers. She needed air to breathe.

"Good morning to you, my love. How did you sleep? I say to her.

**Bella's POV**

I wake up and Carlisle is still lying beside me. I look into his eyes and I say to him "You stayed."

He responded back. "Of course I did. I promised, didn't I? " He moves his lips, pressing them against mine. I thought last night's kisses were explosive and this morning only ignites fire between my thighs by being sexually aroused by his kiss and I was kissing him back with as much love and passion I could muster in our kissing. I hear Carlisle's low growl no sooner he does that, my panties get wet. It is a complete turn on to me. He must have felt my excitement too.

Then he says to me. "Good morning to you, my love. How did you sleep?"

"Carlisle, I slept very well. I love you very much, Carlisle. You know every time we kiss and you make a low, animalistic growl I get turned on until I am sexually arouse and my panties get wet. I am thinking about not wearing any around you so I won't have to worry about changing them so often." I am giggling probably with a blush on my cheeks looking at him when I say that to him.

"Isabella. How you tempt me? You are like a siren to me. I swear you will be death of me."

He is kissing me again with lust. I feel his lust for me as he growls. I do something mischievous. I reach out with my good arm and take my hand to rub the bulge through his trousers; he let out a louder growl. There I go again my juices are flowing from between my legs. He releases me because I need air to breathe.

"How was that, my love?" I say to him looking with a mischievous smile upon my lips.

"Isabella that is terrific what you did to me. I love you so much and I know beyond a doubt life is going to be aces with you," he says to me with such vigor and he has a big smile of joy written on his face.

I hear laughter on the other side of the door. I bet Demetri and Felix is getting a kick out of all of this. One thing in vampire world sex is an open book. Everyone hears everything going on. I might as well get used to it and not let it bother me.

"I would like to ask you, did my father call you by phone to be my doctor? He did not tell me much other than that he said I would like this doctor." I am looking into his beautiful golden eyes, noticing his eyes reminds me of Alice, Jasper and my Aunt Esme's eye color.

"I need to explain this to you, you see, I received an email from Felix stating that my family and I were being summoned to Volturi by your father. At first, I did not know what it was all about. I got worried. I knew my family and I did not break any laws. The only time someone is summoned to Volturi is when they either exposed themselves to the world for what we are or let a human know who we are or if you kill inconspicuously. My family and I hold dear to Volturi laws. I lived with the Volturi for years to know their laws and what they do to others who break them." Carlisle is saying these things to me in above a whisper because these walls are thin here.

"Yes, my father talked about you over our conversations how much he like you and respected you. He said you went on to colleges and to study medicine." I am gazing into his eyes.

"You see, when I received this email, I was worried and I went downstairs to look for my daughter that has a gift to see visions of the future. Well, she was out hunting animals at the time her and her mated husband. It must have been fifteen minutes later when she shows up and tells me' relax Carlisle; it's not what you think.' I ask her. "Then what is it, Alice?" I suddenly have to interrupt Carlisle.

"Did you just say Alice?" I ask him.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper are my children." I look at him and say.

"I did not know that my best friends had a father. They never said anything to me about it. I never asked them." I am placing my hand on my Volturi crest on my neck. I am wondering how that got on my neck.

"Did you place this on my neck last night?"

"Yes, I did love." He is smiling at me then he kisses me again lightly on my lips. I could never get enough kissing of this hot blond god in front of me. Then, he releases our kiss.

"I do not think I will ever get enough of kissing you, you are a hot blond god with looks to match." I hear him chuckle under his breath.

"Well, I have you to know I feel the same way. I cannot get enough kissing this beautiful angel in my arms right now," he says to me. He called me beautiful.

"Before I rudely interrupted you, please continue with your story." I say to him. I would really like to know the details.

"You see, Alice saw the vision about them needing me to be fourth king of the new world, so Aro summoned my family and I to go over the details only that we could live here and keep our lifestyle as it is. Alice did explain to me that she and Jasper are friends with Aro's daughter, Isabella. That she met you while she and Jasper went to visit her sister, Esme. I did not know where Esme was living at the time. She said she was working but didn't say where. You see, Alice and Jasper disappeared for a weekend and did not tell anyone where they were going."

I have to stop his conversation right there and say to him, "I did not know Esme is one of you, a Cullen too."

"Yes, Isabella she is." I look at him to continue.

"It was through Alice telling me about you and saying your name just the sound of Isabella ringing in my ear I felt the pull and drawn to you everything screaming inside of me said Isabella is calling me to her side." I have to kiss him at that moment when he says that. I plant a kiss on his lips.

"That is the sweetest thing a girl could ever hear, and I thank you."

"I thank you for your loving me all those years it seems to me. I will have a lot of making up to do to you," he says to me feeling his serious side of him.

"No, you don't have anything to make up to me. I will take what we have got started now as long as we both move forward to our new journey together." I can tell he understood.

"My family and I had a meeting and took a vote for me being the fourth king, so I made the call to your father and told him I would that Alice saw the vision that he required our services. My family and I flew to Italy. We were in your father's study and had our discussions going over details. I know right just before I called to your father I was thinking about just kissing Isabella's lips, what it would be like to make love to you. I was having lustful thoughts about Aro's daughter. I was so nervous in your father's office I was afraid that he was going to ask for my hand to read my thoughts on what I was feeling about you. I felt the mating pull and I was starting to fall in love with you by sound of your name." I am in awe of this man before me.

"So, did my father hold your hand?"

"Yes, he did. He read every thought I had about you, Isabella. I thought I was going to be torn into pieces and thrown in fire," Carlisle says to me with his eyes still looking on my face.

"Oh, my poor baby, so what did my father do after that?"

"Well, Isabella, absolutely nothing but smirked at me and laughed. I now know from what you explained to me last night, apparently your father and your family and the entire guard knew what you felt about me." I can see the worry he must have experienced in my father's study.

"So, did anything else happen with my father?"

"Yes, he took my daughter's hand to see her thoughts, since my daughter Alice knows you, he probably wanted to know her thoughts about you, and so he must have seen something in her visions. He released her hand and said to her thank you. You see, Alice is been acting very suspiciously for about two weeks. She would not tell me anything. She must have seen you and me as soul mates. That is why she was acting the way she did." I can feel his truth in all of his words.

"I am glad you shared this with me. So, Alice probably saw me coming then. Were you in my father's study when he received the call from my director, Vance?" I ask him.

"Yes, she probably did see us as true mates. Isabella, I was in your father's study when he received the call. Then I offered my doctor skills to your father and you. Then I flew here with your family. I had hopes to meet you finally. I wanted to meet this woman whom I am drawn to by sound of her name. I had hopes to see you for myself and I was nervous about it too. I knew I had to be here. I was worried about you and felt your pain. Once I opened up your door and stared in your eyes seeing the depths I knew you were my soul mate." I am amazed with this man. I just have to kiss him again. I am hungry again for his lips on mine.

"Carlisle, I need my human minutes and defiantly pee. Could you please help me, babe, to bathroom?" I feel comfortable with this man before me and there is no need to be embarrassed.

"Yes, I will and I need to do an examination on you check your wounds to see if they are healing." Carlisle helps me like he did last night and he checks me out and re-bandages the wounds.

"I thank you for your help, babe!" I try to sound sexy when I say that and I can tell by his looks on his face he loves it.

"So, I am involved with a king. I would love seeing him without clothes on lying on top of me and having his rock hard good looking body pressed against mine." As I am looking at him from head to toe biting my lower lip and I wink at him with one of my eyes. He takes me by surprise, he picks me up and he sits me down on his lap purring. I have been in the vampire world long enough to know what that is. It is to calm a mate or arouse a mate. Oh, he is arousing me alright. I know he wants access to my lips and I freely give him permission granted. I know he wants to taste me inside my mouth. I give my mouth open freely to him. Our tongues move and swirl together.

My panties are getting wet between my thighs. I have been in the vampire world to know he smells my sexual arousal. Then he does something unexpected. He takes my hospital gown, shifts it up with his hand and he touches my breast. Carlisle is massaging my breasts as we are kissing. Oh does that feel so good! I know he feels whatever I feel and I feel what he is feeling. I swear sitting in his lap I feel his bulge against my ass.

We are so caught up in the moment we both do not hear anyone come in. Then I hear.

AHEM! Like someone clearing their throat. While Carlisle and I are having a heavy make out scene. I look to corner of my eye. It is my father and my mum. Damn this is embarrassing now! Carlisle and I break up our little make out session and look at my parents. I straighten out my hospital gown to cover myself.

"Well, I see my princess must be feeling well and I do see my old friend Carlisle is busy taking care of her physical needs." My father is smirking right at Carlisle and I am looking down on the floor in shame of him seeing me do that in front of him and mother.

"I want to express my apologies to you, my brother, for seeing me do that to your daughter in front of you." Carlisle is being sincere in his words.

"Very well, no need for an apology my, old friend. You did not do that in front of us. We knocked but no one answered. Now I see why not?" My father says to Carlisle.

"Well, darling daughter of mine, I knew by the sounds behind the door what was going on. So you need not to feel ashamed of and you have been at Volturi long enough that no one's sex lives are private. I brought the things you requested. Your sister, Jane, went and picked them up at your apartment. "

"I do thank you, mum, for doing that for me. When I see Jane I will thank her too. Where is everyone?" I ask mum.

"Well, your uncles and aunts are disposed at the moment. They will be here later." I know what they are doing sex.

"Well, I will see them when they get here," I say to my parents.

"How do you feel princess? I was so worried and concerned for you." My father is asking me.

"Well, I am still little sore but other than that I am good and happy that Carlisle is finally in my life for keeps." I have a huge smile written on my face as I say that to them. Then my parents come over to me and embrace me. I give my parents a hug.

"Father, mum, I thank you for being here and helping me by seeing me through this. I love you both for eternity," I say to them.

"Well, princess, will always be here for you and we will always love you for eternity too. I can see it in your eyes how happy you are by my old friend, Carlisle. You have been in love with him for years we known about it. I knew one day I was going to have to turn you over to the one you truly love. Now I see a sparkle in your eye of happiness and you, my princess, deserve this and so much more," my father states to me.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Well, Carlisle, how is her health and her wounds?" Aro is asking me about his daughter's condition.

"Isabella is doing well no signs of infections or fever and her vitals are good. She will need to recover for three months for her body to heal. The nerve damage wound will take longer to heal. My suggestion to her would be no working in CIA field for at least three months. Her arm will need therapy and time to heal during those months. I can see she can go back to normal within two weeks with some rest and no lifting of any kind. I do not see a problem that she could go home by tomorrow as long as she is not running a low grade fever. I will release her sometime tomorrow evening." Aro and his mated wife Sulpicia look relieved when I say that.

"Well, I thank you my old friend for your information regarding our princess. It is such a pleasure to know she will heal. I especially appreciate you taking care of our daughter," Aro says to me.

I hear a phone ringing but it is not mine, apparently. I see it is Isabella's phone. I am sitting with her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Isabella picks up her cell phone.

"Carlisle, would all of you mind stepping out? It is classified call."

"No we do not mind at all. We understand." We step out of her door. I do not like the slightest bit of separation. It pains me. We all figure it has something to do with the CIA. She has been around vampires long enough to know we hear everything. We hear her conversation with the person she is speaking with.

"Agent Swan, this is she speaking." Then there is a pause and a man's voice come on and says to her.

"How are you feeling, Agent Swan?"

"I am fine, R.C. I should be out of here sometime tomorrow evening but I cannot be back to work until another three months. Do you have any idea when the memorials or funerals are going to be for Shelly, Jerry, Derrick and Marjorie?" She wants to know and I am hearing her cry.

"Agent Swan, within a week we will have the memorials for them. The injured agents are holding up like you. I want you to know if there is anything you need let me know. I have some disturbing news about that time you were in Yemen. You and Marjorie made that discovery and it is much larger than we thought. I am going to ask you to stay low or go into hiding for a while. We are on high alert here and watching our backs; they are not through with us yet. Do as I say, do you read me?"

"Damn it R. C, I do not like this. What did I uncover so huge that all agents are in danger? I hate this having to hide. I do not hide from my problems. I have patients to see at the hospital. What am I supposed to do? Do I play hide and seek and hope they do not get to me or you guys next time?"

"Agent Swan, please hide. Just lay low for a few months for your safety. Director Vance is ordering all of us in our division that survived at the bar to do the same. It is an order from the top. I hate it too."

"Very well R.C, I will do it if you other guys do it too. Well, I have to go my doctor is coming in. Goodbye and good luck." Then she hangs up her phone.

We all file back into her room along with her two brothers, Demetri and Felix. We are all worried about the phone call she received.

I go to be by Isabella's side. She needs me and I need contact with her. I sit on the edge of the bed and start to purr to calm her down.

"Well, I guess you heard my heated conversation with my commanding field officer." Isabella has her head resting against my arm.

"Isabella, my love, I appreciated that you listened to your director and agreed with him. I will protect you and I vow nothing is going to happen to you, I will keep you safe. Do you hear me?" I look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, my babe, I hear you. I hate this having to lay low but I can think of something else I can do to lay low with." Isabella is giving me a seductive smile. I hear laughter flowing in the room especially from her two brothers.

"Isabella, you do turn me on and you have no idea how much."

"I say we place a plan in action and Isabella comes home to Volturi so all of us can guard her better." Demetri pipes up in his opinion.

"Bro, I would love to but I cannot be separated from Carlisle right now. It hurt me when I asked him to step outside." Isabella is telling her brother her reason.

I hear some footsteps coming toward her room and hear a knock at Isabella's door. I know it is Alice and Jasper.

I can smell them through the door. Isabella says, "You can enter." Her door to her hospital room opens up and it is them.

"I have the perfect solution if anyone is interested?" Alice says to us.

Then Isabella said.

"ALICE!" Isabella says out loud.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13 Confessions Love and the surprises and the awkward position Carlisle and Bella were in. Chapter 14 Revelation's will take you through talk between Bella and Carlisle and Alice's

solution is.


	14. Chapter 14 Revelations

**Volturi Sawn and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 14 Revelation's takes you through family discussions. Bella she finds out a few things from Alice's. Carlisle he is furious with the other part of Alice's vision she didn't tell him. I like to thank Karen/Karenbear1965 for seeing me through Chapter 14 -33 and the future ending to this story.**

**Chapter 14 Revelation's**

**Bella's POV**

"ALICE!" I am practically shouted her name out loud. I was shocked to see my best friend come through my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her while she had snickered grin on her lips as she practically skips to my side.

.

"I flew in with Carlisle and your family on Volturi jet that's why? I wanted to be at my best friend side. I was worried about you Bella so was everyone at Volturi. How are you feeling? Alice came over to bedside and hugs me lightly, and I hug her back.

"Alice I am good. I see you look **gorgeous **as always." I answered her smiling at my best friend.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't see what happened to you beforehand if I did I would have called and told you to stay away from that bar. The decision was made quickly, and I did not see it until the last minute." I can tell she is being sincere about her statement.

"Do not worry about it Alice you my best friend, we both need to have a talk about everything, and I mean everything. What did you know about Carlisle and I? I am looking at her wanting an answer and wondering why she kept it from me.

"Well, Bella it was about nine years ago. I received a vision about you. I would say at the time you were about fifth teen. I saw you sitting room talking and laughing at some vampire antic jokes with no other than Aro, Caius, Marcus and you were about to go to bed you told them goodnight and kissed Aro on cheek and said father goodnight. You went to your room. Then I saw you sitting there looking at a painting of the three kings along in the painting is Carlisle. You were staring at it like you were drawn to him. I knew what that meant it was mating pull. I knew you were Carlisle's soul mate. I knew at the time you were too young for Carlisle and you were not ready for him. The following day I received another vision this one was about Carlisle, he is with you in vision. You both looked at each other through with your eyes and knew within the depths of souls, you were meant to be soul mates. You both shared the first kiss. I know you have been taught about concepts of vampires with their mates. I knew you would have to see each other first before you recognized each other as true soul mates." At least, I have some of the story.

"Alice, why did you not tell me when we first meet, and we've been best friends for like eight years now?" In my hopes, she will answer this one.

"Bella, you see with my gift. Whatever it is in the future it is decided on something to do with decisions made by that person or event. I do see even world events, like what happens in the news, or weather report, and the stock market. Bella I couldn't tell you if I did. It probably, would have not happened it has to be some unseen force or mysterious way in order for it to happen. I did two weeks ago saw that you both would meet within two weeks' time, but I didn't know how it would happen. I was sitting in Aro's study next to Jazz when I was thrust in vision. I received a vision about shootout at the bar, and you got shot fell to floor. Then my vision went blank. You may say we were at the right place at the right time in Aro's study. Aro received the disturbing news from you director about you, you've been shot in line of duty. So, my family and Carlisle, was there at the time and our coven leader offered his medical skills to your father and you. So, you can say its fate. The very first time I saw in in my vision. I knew you would be the one to fix this family and be like a mother to us." I am looking at her as she tells me about her gift.

"So, from what you told me Alice about your vision you knew we were mates. By, some chance you guys were in my father's study and Carlisle offered to help. It is by some miracle Carlisle entered my life. I guess fate had to deal with me being shot in order for me to meet Carlisle. I cannot complain now my demise is the reason why Carlisle is here. I am never letting him go." I say to Alice.

"Yes Bella it was fate." Alice says to me.

"How would I be the one to fix your family? What did you mean by me being a mother?" I asked Alice.

"You see Bella, Jasper, and I first came into Cullen's family about forty five years ago. Carlisle was a very lonely depressed man there was no life in him. He has been a lone for about three hundred seventy six years. I knew he needed some woman in his life to fix his lonely state, he was in, and we all were saddened in our dead hearts because he was sad. I knew possibility; in the future he would have a mate to fix him. You see Bella I knew once you came into Carlisle's life you would be our second leader and shake us into a new direction. You would be like our coven mother. The same way you looked up to your mother we will be same way towards you." Alice is explaining me how Carlisle was lonely all those years. I see her point of view it is the same way as my mother and aunts everyone looks up to them as second coven leader.

I feel so sad for Carlisle it must have been hard for him without anyone to love or love him back. Carlisle has me in his arms holding me. I reached over with my lips and gave him a kiss.

"Carlisle I had no idea how hard it was for you spending all that time alone. Well, babe you got me, I am not going anywhere now that you got me, and you are stuck with me babe." Carlisle is smoothing out my hair on my head and kisses my forehead.

"I am so grateful for you, loving me all those years. You being in my life are reason for my existence. I love you Isabella so much." Carlisle says to me, and I turned to see Alice.

"Very well, Alice and I can why I would be consider the second coven leader and a mother too." Alice let out a piercing squeal standing next me beside my bed and clapping her hands and smiling at me.

"Thank you Bella you won't regret it. I promise you are going to be an excellent second leader." Alice has twinkle in her eyes.

"You are welcome Alice." I say to her.

"Carlisle when can I eat something I am starved. The last time I ate was yesterday morning." I ask Carlisle; since he is a doctor knows if it is ok for me to eat.

"Well, my love we will get you something to eat. What would you like?" He asks me as he is holding my hand while I look at his face.

"I would like to have a cheese omelet, with toast, juice and coffee if I could get it at this hour."

"I will call the dietician order you some breakfast my love." Carlisle is on the phone talking with the dietician about my order. Then patient phone is ringing, and Carlisle answers it and then hangs up.

"Well, my loves your meal should arrive shortly and that on the phone was the hospital administrator, they are moving you into VIP room down the hall orders by no other than Caius Volturi." Carlisle is telling me the conversation he had regarding what hospital administrator said to him.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Alice you said before you came in you had the perfect solution?" I am asking her about her solution as I am looking at my daughter.

"Well, since we live remotely away from society that's if Bella agrees to it. She could come live with us; there will be seven of us to guard her since it looks like she will have to stay low for a while." I can see how her mind is working.

"Well, Isabella my love. What do you think of Alice's plan?" I hope she would agree I could not be without her now.

"Well, Carlisle and Alice I agree why not. I cannot be without you now besides we will have lots of time getting to know one another, and for me get know the family. You and I will have lots of time in bedroom." I am telling them both it would be nice to have more of their histories about themselves.

I could not resist I had to kiss my mate. I held her close to me and kissed her with passion. I am a happy man I can tell she feels it too.

"Carlisle, I am one lucky woman to have you in my life." Isabella says to me and I feel the truth in her words.

"Isabella I am the lucky one I do not know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I am grateful." I say to her as I held her close to me.

"That is perfectly alright Carlisle that my daughter is with you. I know mates have a physical pain of separation without their mate. I feel she would be protected well enough with you, but if she is in any danger. I would appreciate if she is brought back home to Volturi where we can guard her better." I understood he will always be protective of his daughter and concern for her wellbeing.

"Aro my old friend I am in complete agreement, if I see some dangerous situation arises. I will call you the moment it happens, and I will guarantee she will be on a flight to you. I will have Alice watch with her visions." I am giving Aro reassurance; she would be safe on way or another.

"Demetri, Felix, Please get the plane ready we are heading home since our princess is doing well and out of danger, and she will leave to her new designation, we will be departing soon." Aro is speaking to her brothers.

"Very well, Master will that be all?" Felix says to him.

"Yes that would be all if you like to say your good bye to your sister; I suggest you do so now we will depart from our leave shortly." Aro is giving his orders to the guards.

I am seeing her brother Felix and Demetri coming stand by her bedside smiling at her.

"Well, baby sis I see you are feeling well and happy. Do you still want us to come and get you in two weeks? I knew that was your intent." Her brother Felix is speaking to her.

"Yes, Felix you can but Carlisle will have to come with me. You guys are the best brothers a girl could ever have you know. When you arrive back home gives my love to everyone please. I love you guys so much." I am seeing her; and she has tears in her eyes.

"Do not fret my sis, we will give them your regards and love but do not expect me to kiss your brother Afton for you. We love you too sis. You do have a pleasurable evening, if you know what I mean." Her brother Felix winked at her.

"Well, brothers here's to us Three Musketeers until we see each other again you guys be good now." I will have to ask her about the three musketeers.

"Thank you Demetri and Felix for guarding her door and protecting your sister." I say to her brothers.

"It was our pleasure Carlisle; she means the world to us." Demetri says to me.

"Father, Mum thanks for coming to be by my side. You are the best parents a girl like me to have. I love you both so much. I will see you in two weeks alright." I am hearing Isabella; telling her parents how much they mean to her.

"Princess we will see you in two weeks until then, please be safe no matter what I still worry. I am happy for you and my old friend Carlisle. You my daughter means the world to us, we mean it from our dead hearts. We love you princess." Isabella's parents gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then they departed. My mate she had tears flowing down on her cheeks as she tries to wipe them away from cheeks as her parents and brothers leave her room.

I knew I had to comfort her as I held her as she cried in my arms. I began to purr to try calming her, and Jasper is using his calm of wave in this room. Isabella finally calmed down as I wipe her last tear away.

"Carlisle I am alright I just get this way when there are goodbyes. I am grateful that you are with me to calm me." I am stroking her hair with my hand.

**Bella's POV**

Well, everyone in my family departed today to go back to Volturi, and now I am in VIP room along with Carlisle, Alice and Jazz. They are hanging out inside my room. Jasper and Alice will guard the door on outside. Carlisle and I will have some privacy. So much as happen in two days a life-changing event that brought me to my true love.

"Carlisle since I am being released tomorrow there is absolutely nothing I need from my apartment. I do not keep much there since it is small. Do you think I would be ok to travel to Glendale, California? I have some important clothing like my Italian designer wear and casual clothes to pack. I need to pack my books, music, few family photos and my guitar that are accentual for me to have. I would like to go back and stay one night. You see it is my favorite second home. My plans are always to keep my home in California. I absolutely love that home my parents brought me. I need to get my black BMW get it back to dealership here in Langley. I only sign a two-year lease. I need to figure a way to get my BMW red sports car that my parents' brought me to my new location." I am telling this Carlisle maybe he could help me.

"Well, Isabella love I do believe it will be alright to travel but commercial flights for you would be uncomfortable with your condition. We will hire private leer jet services, and you can bring what you need from your home inside the plane. Jasper could you work on getting Isabella's car back to dealership? We will get your auto toed to your new location. This should solve the problem." Carlisle is speaking to me about his plan. That should work out fine.

"Yes, Carlisle I could do that all I need is her paperwork and keys." Jasper is talking to Carlisle. I am looking at Jazz; and he is holding Alice's hand.

"Jazz, I could give you my apartment key for you to get in and get the paperwork it is in desk drawer to the right on top. The apartment name is the Highlight Towers apartment number 7102 and it is on Fifth Street. The dealership is on Park Crest Drive, and it is called BMW Dealership you cannot miss it." I am giving the information to Jazz.

"I will take care of all this in morning darling and welcome to Cullen family Bella." Jazz says to me, and he is so nice.

"I thank you Jazz for what you are doing for me and welcoming me into family." I say this to Jazz and he has cutest grin on face it is like he is about to tip off his hat in southerner gentleman way to a lady with a smile on his face with his southern accent.

"Bella you never told me you played a guitar." Jazz looked shocked that play guitar.

"Yes I do Jazz play been playing guitar for a few years now."

"Well, in that case Bella you and I need to jam together with our guitars." Jazz is telling me this at least we have something in common.

"Well, since you play too. I am looking forward to us jamming together." It would be fun to do with him.

"Bella you have Italian designer wear good for you, I love their fashion designs. That reminds me, you and I will have to go shopping again." Oh no here it comes again shopping word. I swear she is like my sister Jane you cannot keep them both out the malls.

"So, Bella you like driving BMW sports cars, do not worry if it needs maintenance, Rose can do anything on vehicles, she is our go to person for our cars. She drives a red BMW sport car." Alice is saying this to me. Who is Rose?

"Who is Rose? Yes, BMW sports cars are my favorite. I love those types of cars." I asked Alice. So, Rose likes BMW'S too.

"Rose will love hearing this from me; you both have something in common BMWs." Alice piped in.

"Well, Isabella in my coven there is Edward and his mated wife Tanya then there is Rosalie, and her mated husband Emmett, so there is a total of seven now with you, there are eight." Carlisle is explaining his family dynamics.

'Well, that is nice to know at least I am not in the dark without not knowing how many are in your family." So, there will be eight of us compared to what I am accustomed too at Volturi.

"Jazz and I are going to step outside your door Bella and look out for anything then I will phone the others, we should be home by Wednesday, so they will be prepared. I know you would like some privacy, so we will leave you two love birds alone." Jazz and Alice step out the door to leave us alone.

"Carlisle, Where were we before just before we got interrupted?" Carlisle my mate is holding me in his arms. I am here lying my bed.

"I do recall we were in a heavy induce make-out session before your parents came through the door."

I touch Carlisle face and pulled him to mine lips kissing him giving him permission granted to enter my mouth with our tongues moving in secretion tasting each other desires. I just couldn't resist I took my hand and place it on his trousers and took my hand unzipped his fly to get a better feel of his member. I am caressing his member through his boxers. Carlisle is shaft is getting harder as I am doing this to him. He lets out an animalistic growl. It turned me on further, and my panties are getting soak from my juices in between my legs. Carlisle he broke off our heavy kissing. I need air to breathe.

"How was that babe?" I asked him, and his eyes were still black with lustful emotions.

"Oh Isabella my love you did absolutely fantastic God, I love you so bloody much." Carlisle kissed me again this time he took his hand lifted up my hospital gown massage my breast, and he took one of my breasts in his mouth began to suck on it and bit down gentle on my nipple. I am tilting my head back moaning saying his name.

"Carlisle, Carlisle," I am going out of my mind with need of him.

"Carlisle's babe that felt so good and I cannot wait until we do make love. I need you so bad." I looked into his eyes as I said that to him.

"Isabella your body is so perfect for me so warm to touch, and I cannot wait until we take that journey in our lives and make passionate love to you. I want to bury myself in your womanly hood as many times as I can. It wouldn't be enough for eternity." I eagerly want same as he does, and eternity in making love with my hot sexy mate.

"Isabella I am curious about one thing that you said to your brothers, Demetri and Felix before they departed. What is Three Musketeer's.?" Carlisle has a glint in his eye looking at me and smiling. I am chuckling under my breath covering my lips with my hand.

"Well, you see growing up in Volturi my brothers, and I would hang around with each other as often as we could when they weren't away doing assignments for my father. Any time someone in castle saw us three together they knew we were up to no good. I am not talking about getting in trouble with my father. We would give each other a hard time like most siblings do and say goofy stuff to each other. We would get the other back with something that was said until the entire guard, and Volturi would be laughing at our antics. Since you, guys can hear everything being said even in a whisper. So, one day, Santiago came in and said,' you guys sound like the three stooges.' Demetri came out and said to, Santiago, 'no, we aren't the three stooges and we live in a castle, we are the three musketeers.' Ever since that time we were called that." I am laughing remembering what Demetri says to Santiago and Carlisle is laughing along with me.

"Isabella at least you and your brother's enjoy each other's presence and company. What I have observe you have wonderful relationships with your family. Are you in any pain?" I am looking at him touching his face.

"Yes, I am in pain maybe I did too much in one day. I defiantly need take a shower and wash my hair, and shave my legs, arms tomorrow before we depart. I could probably use some help with that." I am telling Carlisle this, and I will be glad get out of the hospital by tomorrow.

"Isabella I am going to give you some morphine for you pain so it will help you sleep. I agree you did too much today you need to rest for your body to heal." Carlisle is giving me injection morphine in the tube. I will be falling asleep in no time.

"Carlisle I love you and I am feeling effects of morphine gee, I cannot seem stay awake."

**Carlisle's POV**

"Isabella I will be right by your side, I won't leave you. I love you Isabella" She is shutting her eyes, and now she is asleep in my arms, she is looks like an angel sleeping in my arms. Isabella tempts me like siren with her mischievous seductive smile, especially, when she bits her lower lip, and I feel my cock harden and my need to be able penetrate my member in her. I am hearing Isabella talking in her sleep and she says, "Carlisle oh baby please harder," Well, I knew without a doubt, she is having a dream about me burying my cock into her woman hood. My member is getting harder just thinking about what Isabella said. I am massaging my member to relieve myself, it's not working.

At least now I know from Alice when she told us earlier in day about her visions concerning Isabella, and I, being true soul mates. Why she could not reveal it? I knew that daughter was hiding something from me about her visions. Alice was right we would have to see each other to know we were meant to be.

I need to speak to Jasper if he can make the arrangements with airliner so we can depart tomorrow.

"Jasper, did you call the airliner to arrange for a private jet?" I say to him in above a whisper to him on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Carlisle it has been all arranged we should leave here by ten AM. Alice is staying here to help Bella get ready. I will go and return Isabella's car. Don't worry." Jasper is telling me.

"Thank you Jasper."

"You're welcome Carlisle."

Isabella has been asleep for a few hours and she should be awake soon. I hear her heartbeat pick up. She is opening her beautiful brown eyes and looking at me.

"Well, how are you Isabella this fine morning?" I asked her.

"Carlisle I am doing much better thanks to you. I love you Carlisle. I had another wet dream last night about us, we were having heated passionate sex, and then I wanted you to do me harder." I can tell and feel it from her, she wants me bad. I feel the same way too.

"Yes, I know you were talking in your sleep you were saying, Carlisle oh baby please harder. Let you know my love my cock got hard when you said that in your dreams. I cannot wait until we take our relationship to next level when we do I want you to be prepared for it once we do. I will not stop making passionate love to you, or as you wish, Carlisle oh, please baby harder. I will work to please you in every way inside the bedroom and out. I love you Isabella with all my heart, and I do desire you in every way." Isabella's lips have been staring at me throughout the night. I couldn't resist any longer I had to kiss her. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard and passionately within me. She needs air, so I released our lips. Isabella is looking at me taking her hand on my chest gently caressing it.

"Carlisle, I want you so bad I don't how many times I dreamed of you making love to me and fucking me hard. I desire you so much you and that body of yours." I am grateful I am in her dreams that I am the only one she ever desired to make love with.

"Yes my love I want you just as bad, but we need to let your body heal then we will make love." I say to Isabella.

"Does this mean in the meantime, you are going tease me leaving me hanging? I know every time you touch me or kiss me my panties gets wet. How is that fair?" Isabella is licking her lips and biting down on her lower. That did it; with her biting down on her lower lip turned me on and I had to kiss her again. I took her by surprise and kissed her again. I wanted access to her inside of her mouth with her permission; and she nods her head. We kissed deeply and passionately with our tongues.

"How is it fair? All is fair in love, my lovely!" I let out a small chuckle under my breath, but I do not need air to breath.

"Well, Carlisle, you see you are mine and that body of yours, and I am in charge of it so get used to it." Isabella is giggling at me. I love her laughter.

I am hearing Jasper and Alice on the other side of the door guarding it, they are laughing and Jasper is saying. "Carlisle she got you there, and she is in charge of it and she is good."

I am shaking my head, and he is right she is in charge.

"Oh Isabella I love you so much life is going to be never a dull moment with you for the rest of eternity. I am going to take the IV out of your arm and examine your wounds, and Alice is going to help you get ready. So, you can get out of here this morning and after you eat breakfast then we will depart."

"You are mine mister!" I love Isabella's possessive side of her telling me that I am hers.

"You are all mine Isabella!"

"Alice you can come in now." I am letting Alice know she is the one that will help Isabella get ready.

**Bella's POV**

We are in private leer jet heading to my home in CA. I am so glad that the needle is out of my arm. Alice did help me with my shower and helping me shave and do my hair. She insisted to do my makeup and fix my hair. My skin feels amazingly better now. Jasper was a total help with getting my car back dealership. I am lying here on sofa with my head in Carlisle lap if Jasper and Alice weren't here. I would love to give Carlisle a blowjob, since we are in this position. I am not going to wait much longer to have sex with him. This is going to have some help. I don't own any sexy lingerie. I have lacy panties and bras to match. I will need Alice's help to pull this off.

"Isabella my love you look like you are in deep thought. Is there anything you like to discuss?" Carlisle he is rubbing circles on back as I lay here on my side.

"No, not really just work related that I cannot discuss with you other than that I have twelve patients, chart to work on their case files. It reminds me I need to call, Becky Harris, my nurse and tell her that I will fed x charts, to her at air force base in Langley. I have got one of PDS patient's and I think he needs to be put on Prozac. I am not a physician or Physiatrist to proscribe him on any medication. I may give him a referral with Dr. Adam Webber at base." It wasn't a lie what I told him what I had to do. But, I am planning plot to seduce him so he will make love to me. I am not waiting.

"Well, Isabella my love if you need any assistant. I am usually fast and accurate doing patients charts." Carlisle he bends his head down was my head is in his lap and kisses me. I get an electrical surge going straight to heart, and my body heats up.

"Damn it! Carlisle that's it I am not wearing panties around you. " Carlisle he is chuckling under his breath like he really needs to breath. Jasper and Alice are laughing across from us. I am not embarrassed at all living with vampires for as long as I have there is no secrets.

"Well, my love I am sorry I get you moist but your sexual arousal scent smells divine to me, it is like freesias." Carlisle is grinning at me, he has cutest dimple when he does smile. I cannot believe how gorgeous he looks, he's like a God. I swear.

"So, you imply I smell like flower."

"You would be correct Isabella you scent of freesias is divine it's rather calming effect on me." I can feel his sincerity in his statement.

"Well, that's enlightening that I smell good to you. I notice one thing about you Carlisle your scent it has a touch of cinnamon and hint of vanilla, and it calms me too."

"I've been told Isabella my scent smells exactly like that. I thank you that it works in the same way as yours does for me."

"Where do you guys live? I have a right to know my new home designation." I am asking since I do not know.

"Bella we live in Seattle, WA. We have a mansion with ten bedrooms and ten baths, and extra huge size walking closets." Alice is explaining to me.

"Let me guess Alice huge closets are just for you and your shopping sprees."

"You got that right Bella." Jasper agrees with my guess.

"Carlisle my home in Glendale, CA is much smaller than probably yours is it has only five bedrooms and five baths it is gorgeous, but it wasn't like castle I grew up in. My parents brought me that home I fell in love with it; especially, it is practically up against San Gabriel Mountains. After my real parents split up me and my mother, we moved there. My mother and I lived there for years, so she could teach elementary school." I am telling my story to Carlisle.

"Well, Isabella, love since you said in our conversations you wanted to keep your home it's like a second home to you, we can go back as often as you like."

"Thanks Carlisle that means so much to me. I love you my babe." I had to give Carlisle a sweet passionate kiss. I sat up putting my good arm around his neck brought my lips to his kissing him passionately.

"Isabella your lips taste divine, and I love you so bloody much." Carlisle says to me and his lips taste divine.

"Carlisle we are about to land the limo driver is picking us up from tarmac, and he will drive us to Bella's home." Alice says to him.

"I thank you for that information Alice."

My things are packed Carlisle, Jasper and Alice insisted to pack everything that I asked them too. All I had to do is point with my finger to say what goes in boxes or suitcases. I cannot do no lifting for a while. Carlisle and I fooled around in my king size canopy Italian style bed. At some point during the night I fell asleep in his arms.

Now we are back in air it has been more than an hour into the flight. I am heading to my new home and beginning. Carlisle he is sitting next to me holding me in his arms. We are less than two hours away to Seattle.

"Carlisle as soon as I am settling in I would like to know your past history and get to know everything about you. I do want to get to know everyone in the family and their history too." They will be my family throughout eternity.

"Isabella that is perfectly alright we do need to get to know each other. You can ask me anything you like and need to know. Concerning my family they would like to get to know as well."

"Carlisle I need to tell you something." Alice says to him. I guess we are about to find out.

**Carlisle's POV**

I wonder what this is all about this time. I looked into my daughter's eyes it seems like she is frightened to tell me. I hope one of her visions isn't too bad.

"Alice what is it, you have to tell me?"

"You see about nine years ago at the same time that I had visions about you and Bella being soul mates. I also had a vision that Bella is Edward's singer. You know La tua Cantante." I did look over to Jasper for his help. This cannot be happening; he will drain my beloved dry from her blood because her blood sings to him.

'SO, MY BELOVED ISABELLA IS WHAT EDWARD'S LA TUA CANTANTE? LIKE HELL, HE WILL NOT TOUCH HER! DAMN IT ARO WILL HAVE HIS HEAD! I am in such a rage; I want to tear something up.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14 Revelation's things being revealed by Alice and little cliff hanger I left you. Chapter 15 New Beginnings Part I will take you through a two part series. Bella she is adjusting to her new life in Seattle.


	15. Chapter 15 New Beginnings Part I

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue story) Chapter 15 New Beginnings Part I will take you through Bella's and Carlisle new life prepared this will be a long two part series in chapters. It will take you through Bella's three days of her getting settle in with the Cullen's. Poor Bella is sexual frustrate. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 New Beginnings**

**Carlisle POV**

**This is Bella's first day with the Cullen's.**

'SO MY BELOVED ISABELLA IS WHAT EDWARD'S LA TUA CANTANTE? LIKE HELL, HE WILL NOT TOUCH HER!

DAMMIT ARO WILL HAVE HIS HEAD!" I am in such a rage; I want to tear something up. I cannot believe this after I promised her father Aro, I would keep her safe. What am I going to do? Isabella is taking her good arm with her hand; she is caressing my face and looking into my eyes.

"Carlisle babe listen to me, please listen calm down baby." Her scent is working on calming me, but on the other hand, my first creation, my son Edward wants to drain her dry and kill her, because her blood sings to him. I will not allow this ever to happen to her.

"Isabella, I am so sorry for my outburst you shouldn't have seen that side of me. I am so sorry my love." I am trying let her see there is nothing she has to be afraid me.

"Carlisle, what is the problem is, so we can discuss the situation?" Isabella she has her hand still on face as I stare through her eyes. I will just come out say it to her no use in hiding this bit of information she needs to know.

"Isabella from what Alice's vision has told her, she saw my son Edward, that you are his singer. Your blood sings to him like no other human blood would. Your blood calls to him. Isabella your blood will be very potent to his senses, he will desire it to taste it and drain it dry. I will not let him harm you; you have that guarantee from me." I see her and feel her understanding concept.

"Carlisle from what you explain to me that I am your son Edward's his singer. My blood calls to him like no other human would. I guess the only thing is to take precautions is all we can do at the moment but sending him away somewhere is not the solution, he will have to become immune to me one way or other. We can deal with this and work together as a team to help him through the process of me being in your home." Isabella she is more than willing help and work through the problem.

"Carlisle, if I may I would like to tell you what my sister Esme, and I have been doing to solve a problem."" I am looking at my daughter to explain how they solved the problem.

"Please continue Alice I would like to know how you both solved the issue."

"You see Carlisle when I received the vision about you and Bella being soul's mates and one with Esme being her guardian during her high school years. A few days later I had a vision about Bella being Edward's singer. Esme and I went out hunting and I explained to her about you and Bella being soul mates. I knew that Bella will be important to Carlisle and this family. Esme came up with a plan she said while she is living there. If Bella had any clothing that needed donated, she would take care of it. Esme has been sending me her clothes all those years she has been living with Bella. We've been giving her clothing to Edward. So he can smell her clothing in order to get use to her scent and become immune to it." Alice she is explaining me solution to Edward's problem.

"Alice, Did Esme and her theory work?"

"Yes, Carlisle it did help him become immune to Bella's scent. He is not going to harm her; and he knows how important she is to you Carlisle as well as to this family. Edward has known about this through my visions and read my mind that you Carlisle and Bella are soul mates. Edward feels the same way for your mate as he does for his mate Tanya, he would not want some vampire to hurt her too, and he would not do that to you. Bella is right we have to help Edward." Alice is saying this us.

I see that they thought ahead of the problem and came up with what they thought that could solve the problem.

"Very well, Alice we will all assist Edward through this. Jasper when we arrive at home I need you to watch Edward's emotions. Do what you must if you are getting a feeling from him that he may proceed to attack Isabella. I need you and Tanya to take him to the Denali's in Alaska. I cannot chance Isabella being in harm's way."

"Carlisle, I will watch for Edward's and his emotions. I will do as you say if he tries to proceed to attack." Jasper is true to his word, he will do as I say.

"Thank you Jasper it would be appreciated."

"What did you mean Carlisle about Jasper feeling emotions? What is this about Edward that can read minds? Isabella I can feel her concern.

"Isabella my love you see Edward has a gift the ability to read minds, he can read all of ours now I do not know about you if he could read your thoughts. Jasper over there he is known to be empathy he can feel and read emotions by feeling of others around him. He can either affect your emotions or feel them if there is a room full people he can calm a room down full people or excited it at the same time."

"Yes Carlisle babe I've been taught about gifts through my Uncle Marcus very well that it is useful for your kind, especially in battle. I just hope he cannot read my mind. I do not like anyone in my head and knowing someone can read them." I feel Isabella's worries.

"Well, Bella try not to worry. We all try to think of other things around Edward and to try to block him out. Sometimes we think of other subjects, or sexual thoughts try to keep him out. Yes, Bella we get annoy with him at same time." Jasper is explained what we do to keep Edward out.

"Well, I will take your advice Jazz." Isabella says this to him.

"You are welcome Bella no problem." Jazz says to Isabella.

I do see Alice, and she is getting on her cell phone.

"Emmett I need you to bring your Hummer and for Rose to bring, Carlisle Mercedes, for Bella to ride comfortably. You see we have a lot of Bella's stuff and her belongings with us. We will need both vehicles. We will see you in thirty five minutes. Please drive to Seattle Private Airway. We will see you then." Alice hangs up her call with Emmett.

"Thank you Alice to inform him." I say to her.

"Bella you will love Emmett, and he will remind of your two brothers, Demetri and Felix. Emmett acts just like they do, but here is the catch. He wants to know everyone's sex lives far too much. That is one thing about him that is bad, other than he is sweet guy and protective of his family. He will be that way towards you." "Alice is telling Isabella about Emmett. Yes, he is a big goofy guy Isabella would feel right at home with him. Emmett does remind me of Demetri.

"OH boy! If he is anything like my two brothers are when the three of us are together. We could become four musketeers." I am hearing my love's laughter. God, I love her laugh.

"Do not worry about Edward nothing is going to happen to you alright." I just had to kiss her needing her lips on mine.

"I am not worried about being around Edward for God's sake. I lived with human blood drinkers for eight years now and ever since that time. There has not been one incident with me. I will be fine. Please do not fret Carlisle; you will see everything will turn out fine." I am kissing her with passionately. Those hot lips call to me.

"Isabella there is a correction you said to me regarding it is my home. I want you to know it is your home too and whatever is mine it's yours too." I had to reassure her and want her to feel it's her home too.

"Thank you Carlisle, whatever I have it's yours too." I had to kiss her lips right then and there.

**Bella's POV**

We got off the plane. Carlisle he insisted picks me up bridal style in his arms since my right leg is quite sore. I looked over and see a vampire standing beside a hummer. He is huge, and has jet-black hair, muscular built and tall that must be Emmett. There is a beautiful woman with blond hair and oval face, tall slender standing next to Mercedes. She must be Rose.

Alice she has short spiky hair. She is much shorter than me, with a heart shape face. Jasper is tall, and slender with blond hair. As long as I've known Alice she doesn't change her spiky hair do.

Carlisle is walking at a human pace to his Mercedes and stops. He has me in his arms.

"Emmett, Rosalie I would like you to meet Isabella Marie Swan Volturi the love of my life." Carlisle is doing the introductions. He is saying my name proudly with a huge grin.

"Well, hello Isabella. I am Rosalie, and I heard so many wonderful things, about you through, Alice and Jazz. You can call me Rose if you like and welcome to Cullen family." Rose is shaking my hand and smiling at me.

"You can call me Bella, most people do. It is nice to finally meet you too Rose." I say warmly to Rose.

I am hearing a growl from Carlisle. Oh yeah! I know what that means when another male approaches a male's mate. It means one thing he is protecting me and claiming me as his no other male cannot touch.

"Carlisle, calm down babe it is fine. I know the concept of your growl means and I understand completely." I am trying to calm Carlisle down.

"It is good finally to meet you Bella and welcome to family. We heard a lot great things about you from tinker bell standing over there." Emmett has such a huge grin on his face. He does remind me of my brother Demetri.

"Well, Emmett is good to meet you to you remind me of my brother Demetri. He is tall and muscular like you."

"That's good to know Bella." I am hearing like his booming laughter.

Carlisle, he helped me in front seat of his Mercedes. Rose and Alice rode with us they are in the back seat of Carlisle's car. We are driving down highway. Carlisle he is fast driver. I do know vampires are sure fast drivers and runners too. It wasn't long into the drive until we were in a remote location. Carlisle he drove to a road path there is so many trees ahead of us it is a forest, and I do see the mountains ahead of me from the location of this area, we are north of Seattle. He drives to a long fork in road for a mile ahead of us from where he turned off. There is a circle driveway in front of house it is old Victorian mansion.

"Isabella, we like to live remote like this, so we can be ourselves, goes out during daylight. It helps us to live in forest where there is wildlife since we feed off of animals. It will take some time for you to get used to living like this then compared the way you lived. I am going to assist you to get you inside." He is taking my hand over the console and kisses my hand.

"I am sure I will love it Carlisle, don't worry it is a beautiful home and surroundings here. I love you Carlisle. I will be just fine wait and see." He assisted me out of the car and carries me bridal style to front porch. Alice and Jazz step ahead of us to the front door. We enter the home it is light and open lot glass windows from edge of the ceiling to edge of floor and so modern.

Carlisle hasn't let go of me yet. He is watching a man standing by foyer near a piano. He is tall bronze hair and slender. Jazz and Alice are in a defensive stance in front of, Carlisle and I probably, to protect me, and he must be Edward. I notice a gorgeous woman standing next him; and she has long strawberry curly wavy blond hair, with a heart shape face. She is holding his hand and she must be Tanya.

Jasper must be using his empathy gift feeling out, Edward's emotions, to see if he is going to attack me. Edward is taking slow steps towards us and Carlisle; lets out a growl at, Edward. Edward finally speaks up.

"Carlisle I read your thoughts and I will not hurt her. I cannot do that to you, who have been like a father figure to me. I would not want anyone to hurt my mate or hurt your mate. Give me a chance to prove myself to you and Bella." Carlisle I feel he is not sure of Edward.

"Very well, Edward if you ever decide to come harm to my mate. You will deal with me and the entire Volturi government." Carlisle is making it known to, Edward and what the consequences of his actions will be.

I had to defuse the situation somehow. There is tension in this room and it is so thick, you could not split it. The only thing I could think of is to introduce myself.

"Edward, I am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi it is my pleasure to meet you, and your mated wife Tanya." I hope this room lightens up in moods of everyone somewhat.

"It is a pleasure to meet the princess of Volturi Isabella." Tanya says that to me. Carlisle is still holding me in his arms. He has not put me down.

"You can call me Bella, if you like and princess is reserved for my father. It is a pleasure to meet you." I say to her.

"I am sorry Bella, I didn't think." Tanya is apology to me in a sincere way.

"No problem Tanya you are perfectly fine." I say to her.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I can rest assure you that I will not come harm to you. I have waited for you Bella to come in, Carlisle's life and ours for about, nine years ago. I would like to become friends with you if you would allow me." I looked in his golden eyes and he is pleading with me.

"Very well, Edward I would like that myself to become a friend to you." I say to Edward in a sincere manner.

"Carlisle I need to pee. Where is the bathroom? I am hungry it has been a while since the last time I ate. Do you keep food here or not?" I asked him.

"I will show you where the power room is. It is down hall on the left third door. I will get you something to eat. Some reason Alice stocked the refrigerator five days ago. I will take care of it my love." Carlisle he gives me a passionate kiss as he is carrying me to bathroom.

"Where do you want me to put Bella's belongings at?" Emmett asks Carlisle.

"Emmett please put her things in our bedroom." Carlisle says to Emmett.

Carlisle he laid me on sofa he sat down next to me. The family is all here sitting around, Emmett and he is playing games with, Jasper, on WII system. I am hearing Emmett's booming laughter. He apparently, he won that round against Jazz.

"Carlisle I thank you babe for taking such good care of me. I absolutely adore and love you very much." My head is resting on his chest looking up to his beautiful golden eyes.

"Well, Isabella it is in my job description to take care of you. No matter if you are human or vampire, you are my first priority. I always want you to be happy. God, I love you so much. You are beautiful, intelligent, smart and sexy woman at that." Carlisle wants permission to have access to my mouth and I nod freely. We are kissing each other passionately letting out tongue's dance around in each other mouth tasting each other's desires. We didn't want to stop until we hear Emmett.

"OH man gets a room!" Emmett booming voice says out loud. Rose comes up from behind him slaps him on back of head.

"Emmett, please be sensitive to their needs and be nice for once." Rose says to him.

'Man Rosie every time you do that to my head it hurts." Emmett says to her.

"Well, stop making remarks about every ones sex lives then it will stop. Here let me kiss you and make it better." Rose kisses her mate on lips. Then he bats his eyelashes at her and smiles.

"Sorry about Emmett he can't seem to help himself with that." Rosalie says.

"No problem Rosalie." I say to her. I am chuckling under my breath at their antics.

"Bella here is your tray of food a glass of red wine with chicken Cesar salad. I knew it was one of your favorites. I took the liberty to stock up bathroom with all your favorite toiletries. Carlisle you know that remodeling job, we did to your bedroom, and I told you a week ago to stay out. The job is finished you can enter in there now." Alice pipes in.

"Alice you did have to go through all that trouble for me. I thank you for this meal and what you did for me. You are truly my best friend." I say to her.

"You are welcome Bella." Alice says to me.

"Alice thanks you for the update about our room completion." Carlisle says to Alice.

"Why don't we both go up and see what, Alice has done to our bedroom?" Carlisle is asking me. I cannot wait until his hot sexy body, is near me and doing other things, looking at his body with my eyes. Yep, I diffidently have sex on the brain. He picks me up bridal style and takes me up to the second floor in the left-wing of the house. I see a door he stops and turns the handle and opens it up. What do I see? It is like my bed like back in Glendale, CA. It has silver podiums columns, white lace canopy, and white satin comforter, with purple satin sheets and pillows. There is Italian white furniture, which match my bedroom in my home. I was speechless this room was design with me in mind.

"Oh Carlisle, it is perfect. Alice must of did this with me in mind knowing my room had this same look. I thank you Alice." I am speaking to her above a whisper knowing she would hear.

"You are welcome Bella enjoy, we will leave you two some privacy."

"Carlisle I do believe Alice out did herself. She must of saw me coming and she put fourth, all this work. So I can feel right at home. What do you think about breaking the bed?" I am licking my lips and biting down on my lower lip and giving Carlisle a seductive smile.

I know this turns him on, and he sits me on bed, and I lay on my back. He is over me looking like he wants to eat me. God, I wish he would. I would like to eat him too.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you. Alice out did herself designing our room. Right now I want to kiss those soft delicate lips of yours." Carlisle is kissing me hard with passion and vigor our lips are moving together.

I am trying to unbutton his shirt with my good arm and my hand. I manage to get his buttons from his shirt undone. I am tracing my hand on planes of his chest. I am seeing the light traces of his hair on his chest. I am going crazy here with need of him. He has nice abs, on his body, so lean and muscular. I move my hand down planes of his abs all the way down his trousers, and placing my hand, on his bulge, of his pants. I am massaging his cock with gentle strokes and he's member is getting rock hard. I am looking at him licking my lips for him to see me do that.

"Isabella, you don't know what you do to me with your touch of your hand. I want you so bad and your body." He is looking at me holding me close to him. I am looking at him with my hand lying on his chest.

"Carlisle makes love to me. I need you so bad and I hurt inside. I love you Carlisle. You know if I was a vampire, we would have mated right away, when we saw each other first time and recognize who we were to each other as soul mates. We wouldn't wait." I say to him.

"Yes, your right Isabella we mated right away and claimed each other. You just went through surgery and your body needs rest in order to heal. I promise you I will make love to you once you are better. Isabella once we do. I promise to make your body feels so good and it will be perfect." I can feel his sincerity saying that to me.

"Carlisle you are right. I guess I am being impatient. I've had this sexual tension for years now. I had my dreams and fantasies of us having sex. It is frustrating to me. I will be patience. I need to go brush my teeth and put on my pajamas on. Where is our bathroom?" Carlisle he picks me up gently lets me down on floor to stand, so I can walk.

I do see all my suitcases.

"Could you be a dear and get that case for me and lay it on bed for me." I say to Carlisle.

"Isabella our bathroom is to right second door. Our closet is first door on the right. I am going to check on your wounds and redress them. Are you in any pain? I could give you some pain pills." Carlisle is gets my case and he is laying it on the bed for me.

"Yes, I am Carlisle a little in pain. I thank you for helping me. I need a kiss from you."

"You need not to ask." Carlisle is kissing me while my good arm is wrapped around his waist. I moved my hand and placed it on his fine ass. He is caressing my breast through my shirt.

"Carlisle, Carlisle that feels so good. You got me wet now my panties are wet. I am going to have to stop wearing panties around you." I say to him and he smells my arousal.

"Well, my love maybe you are right wearing no panties it would be easier access for me." Carlisle is giving me a mischievous grin in corner of his mouth as he has me in his arms holding me.

"Well, I cannot wait until you do. I will go do my thing in bathroom and then I will come out join you."

"I will be waiting here for you Isabella, with glass of water and your pills. I am putting you on antibiotics, in case there is an infection to be on safe side. I will be here lying with you unit you fall asleep, but I need to hunt. I promise to return to you soon, and I will be here lying with, you by the time, you wake up." He says to me.

"That is perfectly fine with me you do need to feed. After all I will be asleep the whole time while you are gone. I will be fine."

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella is tempting me. I notice when she came out bathroom. She wasn't wearing panties, underneath her grey boy shorts of hers, and her butt cheeks were hanging out. She has a nice ass on that body of hers. The tank top she wore was white and she had no bra on. I can see her nipples were seeping through that see-through top of hers.

I am old vampire of three hundred and seventy six years old. Isabella does bring out real me. I feel alive for the first time in centuries. She fell asleep in my arms and I hate to leave her. I need to feed while she sleeps. I cannot stand being away from her too long. The separation from her will pain me. I kissed her forehead and leave the room.

I walked downstairs and see him, he is talking to Tanya. I will ask him if he would like to hunt with me. I need to talk to him and to make amends with my son.

"Edward, I would like to speak with you if you don't mind. Will you accompany me on a hunt? "

"Yes I would Carlisle." Edward got up and kissed his wife. We both speed off in the forest. We found few elks nearby the river. I got in my hunting crouch stance and went for my prey and drained it. I buried my prey.

I sat down on ground near an oak tree and waited for Edward. He smelt a mountain lion ran towards to kill his prey. Edward is standing in front of me.

"Edward, I would like formally to apologize to you and tell you that I am sorry for earlier today."

"Carlisle I understand your feelings and your apology is accepted. I know this is first time in your life, you have a mate and you would be protective of her. You have every right to feel towards me the way you do in regarding Bella. She is my singer. Hell, if I was in your shoes I would be the same way too her being human. Carlisle your thoughts are all dictated to her in every way. I didn't know my father had a dirty mind filled with lustful thoughts. . It's quite funny!" Edward is laughing at me. I am laughing along with him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward it is nice that you do understand. She is my world now. I cannot let anything happen to her."

"Carlisle I feel the same way about Tanya." Edward says to me. I am in agreement; with him. We would not want any harm to come to our mates.

"Edward, could you read Isabella mind? She was worried you could."

"No Carlisle I couldn't get a read on her. It's like her mind is a complete blank and I've got nothing." Edward says to me. She will be relieved hearing that. I know without a doubt, she is a mental shield.

"Well, I suggest we get back to our mates. I know you Carlisle; right now you're in pain. Let's get home." I am in full agreement with him. I hate being away from her. Edward and I took off at vampire speed and were home within minutes.

I decided to take a shower and change my clothes. I did not want to lay next to, Isabella all covered in dirt. I dressed in khaki pants and white pull over polo shirt. I got in bed to lie next to my beautiful angel and she still is asleep. Isabella has been asleep for hours now. She is starting to stir and her heartbeat is picking up. She opens her eyes and looks at me lying next to her.

"Isabella, good morning my love did you slept well?" I am caressing her hair and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I did Carlisle. How was your hunt? She is asking me.

"Very well, my love and found few elks took down. I asked Edward to accompany me on hunt. He came along with me. We discussed the innocent earlier in day, when I brought you home. I believe everything is going to be fine with us. I did apologize to him. I felt pain to be separate from you, and we rushed home to be near our mates."

"Well, I'm happy you worked it out between you both. Can Edward read my thoughts?" Isabella is concerned.

"No my love he couldn't apparently, your mind is a blank to him."

"Well, that is good. I wouldn't want Edward being in my head reading my thoughts. I may have to hide certain things, with you because of my loyalty in my workplaces, but I would not hide anything from you in relationship. It is built on trust. I would hate it if he was in my head all the time." Isabella is explaining her reasons to me.

"Yes Isabella I hate it too that he does get in my head. I usually try to think medical journals and science to keep him out." I am explaining to her how I keep Edward out of my head.

I reach down over her with my body on top of hers. I brought my lips, to meet hers, needing friction with her lips. I needed access to her mouth, and she nods giving me permission and our tongues, move freely together. I let my hands move freely over her skin. My hand roams near her shorts are lying and slowly removed her shorts, down her thigh. I knew she needed a release. I am gently stroking her woman hood between her folds until my finger is on her clit. I am rubbing small circles around her clit, to bring her an orgasm. Isabella is moaning and screaming my name.

"Carlisle, Carlisle." She released her juices in my hand and I bring it to my mouth tasting her juice. It's so sweet!

"Carlisle that felt amazing to me. I love you Carlisle." I can feel her amazement and pleasure it gave her.

"Well, it is my pleasure. I will work the rest of our eternity doing just that. You are mine Isabella."

"Well, you are all mine minster. I want get to know you and your past life. Who change you into a vampire? I realize there are so many things, I don't know about you." Yes, she is right there are things, about me. I have Isabella in my arms holding her warm body next me lying in here in our bed.

"What would you like to know Isabella?"

**Bella's POV**

"What year were you born?

"Isabella I was born in sixteen hundred and forty, in London England, my father was an angelic pastor during his time. My mother was stay at home wife and mother. My father spent most of his pastoral ship chasing the demons; there were known witches, werewolves, and vampires. He wanted to hunt and kill ungodly creatures. My father of course became ill, and I took over his duties, killing the creatures of night." It amazes me the things he has seen and done in his life time.

"That is some story about your parent's and you're past. The thought of your father use to hunt down vampires. I talk to my father and most of Volturi family about their lives. I find it fascinating their stories. I don't have perfect recall. What age were you when you change?"

"My age was at twenty three. I was taking over my father's duties one night, and chase a creature, of night. There was one who bites me. I was in agony pain going through transformation. I laid there on sack of potatoes for three days and woke up from the change and knew what I became. I tried to hide away from society and starved myself not wanting to take human life. I was terribly thirsty. So, one day when I was hiding in forest. I came across some deer and feed off of it blood. I discovered a new way to feed. Ever since then I always feed from animals. I resisted human bloodlust to become a doctor. I have perfect control." This man in my arms amazes me and wants to protect human life. I am in awe of him.

"So you starved yourself to keep from killing humans. Is there anything else that happened in your life?" I cannot fathom him starving himself.

"Yes, Isabella I did I tried to commit suicide in my life. I realize with my new-found strength it was impossible. I did spend time with, Volturi learning about vampirism and their laws. While I was there, I went to Universities studied medicine, science, arts, music and literature. I wanted to become a doctor. I eventually came to new world to become a doctor to save lives and it kept me closer to humanity." Carlisle, is telling me everything about him. I simply cannot believe what he has to endure in his life.

"What are your favorite books and music?"

"Well, to answer that one Isabella. I like Mozart, Beethoven, classical, some of the sixties music that was good in that era. I mostly read medical journals, science, Shakespeare, Jane Austen and among other authors. There are quite a few in my collection in my study."

"At least we have something in common books and music taste. You would think I like what most young peoples of today's youth would prefer. But, I am open to all music." I am looking at, Carlisle and I could no longer resist kissing him.

"Isabella I love you. What books do you read and music do you listen too?" Carlisle he is asking me.

I mostly read Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Emily Bronte, and Physiology. I listen to Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy and some rock music of today's youth and Italian love ballads."

"We both have something in common in our taste of music and books. What is your favorite color?" Carlisle is asking me. We do have a lot in common after our talk.

'Purple is my favorite color and earth tones too. What is your favorite color? I realize it will take me sometimes get to everything about you. It will take me some time to get to know every detail of your life." I say to him.

"Isabella blue is my favorite color. When I was human my eyes were blue. We have lots of time get to know each other. We will have eternity together to get to know each other." I agree with him, we would have an eternity to talk.

"Are you the one who change Esme? Esme and I got into a discussion one day and I wanted to know her past. She would not reveal to me who change her. She told me it was a doctor. I have a feeling it is you." I am smiling at him mischievously.

"Isabella you are observant. I did change her as well as most in my coven. Edward was dying of, Spanish influenza during nineteen hundred and one, in Chicago; he was seventeen at the time. His parents died from the same influenza, it was request of his mother, and she knew what I was and wanted me to change him. I changed Rosalie when she was eighteen, in nineteen hundred and thirty three. She was dying too. I changed; Emmett was twenty at the time, in nineteen hundred and thirty five. He was mauled by a bear and Rosalie carried him through the wilderness for to me change."

"Well, for one you are an amazing man, Carlisle for wanting to give them life. Do they regret your decision you changed them?"

"Well, to be blunt with you, Isabella, for the most part, they love being a vampire. There is time they wished I hadn't. They forgave me for changing them. I do love them all dearly. I know that they love me. Isabella you will have to get their stories. It is their story to tell. But, most of the time they enjoy being who they are." I can see why they would have some regrets, but I will get their stories later.

"Well, I need to get out of this bed and have my human minutes. I can imagine the others would like to see me this morning. I want to spend time with them. I do have patient charts to work on, and make a few calls today."

"Well, Isabella since your schedule is full, and I don't have to be back, at the hospital, for a week. I will be here for you. It would cause me physical pain being away from you now. I will let you have your human minutes. I will go down to get you some breakfast." Carlisle gave me a kiss before he went downstairs.

I am here in bathroom taking my shower and dried off. I put on some light makeup, and lip gloss and brushed out, my hair. I decide since it is summer. I would put on my lacy panties, and my pair of shorts, with white silk halter top and no bra. There will be enough cleavage to show Carlisle, and a pair of stilettos.

This should be an eye opening for him, wearing this outfit. Since, he is going to tease me and leave me hanging. I am going to tease him in this outfit. Like they say payback is a bitch. I am going to have to ask, Alice with some help, with my plans. My plans are to seduce Carlisle. I am not waiting until well and strong to have sex. I've got new for him. I am stronger than he thinks.

I go downstairs seeing the others gather in living room. They see me coming downstairs.

"Good morning everyone and how are you today?"

"Well good morning to you too Bella." They said in unison.

"How do you feel Bella?" Alice is asking me.

"Alice I am feeling much better thanks." I say to her.

"Yes, Bella I seen what you will ask do and don't worry leave it to me. I may say that is nice outfit on you." Alice says to me and she gives me a wink.

"Alice you look gorgeous as always." I say to her.

"I thank you Bella." Alice says to me.

"Where is the kitchen Alice?" I asked her not knowing the layout of this house.

"Bella I will show you around, come with me, we need to give you the tour anyway." She gave me the tour of the house and led me to kitchen. Carlisle is over a stove cooking. Then I heard Alice say.

"ROSE, TAYNA! We need to go shopping and buy a few things for Bella." They were out the door no time. I will pay her back on any purchases she brought. Alice must have had vision that I would need sexy lingerie.

**Carlisle"s POV**

I am here in kitchen preparing breakfast for Isabella. I am thinking how much she means to me. I hear the shower water turn off, after a few minutes. I heard her come downstairs and she is talking to Alice. I am making breakfast for her along with some eggs, toast and coffee. I smell her behind me.

I turn around to take a good look at her. Oh my God! Is she trying to kill me in that outfit? She looks so gorgeous. I did notice the revealing halter top, with her nipples, sticking out of that fine silk. She wore that outfit insinuated her fine curves. My member is getting hard. What is she doing to me?

I move to her side at vampire speed needing contact with her body. I wrap my arms around her and had to kiss her.

"Isabella my love you look stunning. Breakfast is ready my love if you're ready." Isabella is looking at me and licking her lips and biting on her lower lip. This is not fair all. All, I could think of doing was to take her up to our bedroom and make love to her. But, she needs time to heal.

"Carlisle thank you and I didn't know you knew how to cook." She says to me batting her eyelashes and looking sexy to me.

"Yes, my love you will be surprise in the things I know how to do. You need to sit and eat before your breakfast before gets cold." Isabella took her seat and dug in taking small bites.

"This is good Carlisle for someone who doesn't eat. I know vampires don't like the smell of foods because it smells bad to them." As, I watch her continue to eat her meal.

"Well, I am glad you like my cooking skills. I am going to check on your wounds today and redress them. Are you in pain?" I asked her.

"No not really. I am getting better it is just my arm that hurts, other than that I am good. I am so used to working out four days a week with my routine. Lying low and not able to do anything is going to be hard." I know she is in some pain by stucco of her heart beats, but I will let it go for now.

"What kind of workouts do you do?" I ask her.

"I mostly do martial arts in self-defense and running twice a week. When I was young, my mother Renee put me in ballet thinking that would improve my coordination's skills. It didn't work. I suck at it." So, she likes to stay active.

"What did you do improve your coordination skills?"

"You see when, Aro found me and rescue me from the dead of night coven. We were in limo on our way to the castle. I told him about me being clumsy. I mention to him about how it would be bad thing being around vampires and sometimes I will bleed. Aro told me self-defense classes would improve those skills. I was living in Volturi about a month and my father, my Uncles and my two brothers. Demetri and Felix. They began training me in self-defense. I did improve let's just say now I can walk on a floor without tripping." Isabella is explaining to me how she did it. She is laughing at the memory. I admire her even more.

"What did you do to prevent bleeding around vampires?"

"That's easy I wasn't allowed to touch a knife or a pair of scissors in castle." Isabella is taking a sip of her coffee and giggling at the memory.

"Carlisle, the breakfast was delicious and thanks. But, I do see something that's even more delicious." Isabella is staring at my crouch as she licks her lips. I reach over to her and kiss her while massaging her breasts and she is moaning. I hear and smell, Jasper coming in room, as I am kissing Isabella.

"My, my I feel such lustful emotions coming off of both of you." Jasper says to us and he is laughing.

"Excuse me, Jasper for implementing this lust on you. I am sorry." I am not sorry for any of it. I don't know how many times, I hear my family, having sex and hearing moans, of ecstasy, in entire household. I had to deal with their sexual liaisons all these years. Now it is their turn.

"Don't bother Carlisle! You went through hell of a lot listening to us all these years. What goes on in this house? I figure we owe you for a change. I may add it is nice to see the old man get some action. You have been without it for too long." Jasper took my words right out of my mouth.

"I thank you Jasper and for your information, I am not old, there is a twenty three year old, in this vampire body, who can perform well." I am chuckling at my statement to Jasper.

"Well, Carlisle whatever you say. Bella you look beautiful today. Carlisle I hear an auto pull in, and it is not Rose's car. I know the girls went in your Mercedes. I will go outside and check it out." Jasper informs me. I hear it too.

"I thank you Jazz for your comment." Isabella says to Jasper.

"Yes, Jasper goes and checks it out for me." Jasper leaves out the front door and went outside. I will protect Isabella no matter whom it is.

"Carlisle it is an auto delivery service. They have BMW that belongs to Isabella Volturi." I hear the conversation between the man and Jasper from outside.

"Bella we need your keys, so we can put your auto in garage." Jasper says to Isabella.

"Yes, the keys are in my backpack, and I left in near the foyer. Can someone go get it for me?" Isabella is asking.

"I thank you Jazz and here are my keys." She hands them to Jasper; and he steps outside to take care of it for her.

"You got a sharp BMW there Bella; Rose is going to love you and your taste." Emmett is saying this to Isabella, and he has his arms folded over his chest.

"Thanks Emmett it was my junior high school year present from my parents." So it was her parents who brought Isabella her first car. Aro always did have taste in vehicles.

"Well, it looks awesome Bella." Emmett says to her.

"Do you need any help with the dishes Carlisle?" Isabella asked if I needed assistance.

No my love you can go relax in the living room if you like. You know with vampire speed I will have these dishes done in blink of eye."

**Bella's POV**

I step inside the living room found a love seat and sat down. I let my body stretch out on sofa rested my bad arm on pillow. Carlisle came in living room he and sat beside me. Jazz came in sat in a chair, with his book in his hand. I need to get Jazz story on why he knows my brother Demetri.

"Jazz can I ask you a question?" I am looking at him across the room in his chair.

"What do you need to ask Bella? I am sure whatever it is it alright by me." Jazz says to me.

"How do you know my brother Demetri? He said it is your story to tell, and it would be better coming from you.

I am interested you know." I am sincere and do want to know his story.

"I meet Alice in a small diner back in Philadelphia. I was sitting at bar then suddenly; this gorgeous small short woman comes in. I felt the pull of my soul mate looking into Alice's eyes. She told me you kept us waiting too long. I took her hand walk out with her out of diner. We were on the way to Cullen's and she had a vision about the way they, feed differently, than normal vampires. The Cullen's feed off of animal blood.

You see Bella forty five years ago, before Alice came into my life. I was living with, Peter and Charlotte, in Texas. Alice and I stayed with them for a short time after we meet. Then we came here to live with the Cullen's. Peter my brother got word that Maria and her newborn army was after my mate. She wanted to kill her."

I cannot imagine someone doing that to me to take Carlisle away from me.

"What you are telling me she wanted Alice dead? Is she jealous of Alice and your relationship?" I asked him.

"Yes, that is correct Bella, before I can tell you about your brother, Demetri and our past. Bella you see it was in year, of eighteen hundred and sixty one, in Confederate Army. I joined army by lying about my age, to get in for American Civil War. I did move up to the ranks as a major. You see one night I was out on patrols, and I was on my horse. What do I see? There were three women, who looked like angels, sent from above. They approached me and said to me, 'my you are a good-looking gentleman, you will do,' and that's when Maria, she bite me. It was a tortured going through the transformation.

Well, anyway she put me in charge, of training newborns, and to kill the newborns, when they were no longer needed. Maria she had a thing for me, but I did not feel for her. The emotions I felt coming off of Maria at the time she was just using me, for her own little game, and she was lusting after me. I am so used to feeling emotions of others around me. It became effect in battle during civil war. And, it helped me dealing with newborn vampires. So, one day I had enough of Maria. I fled to Peter and Charlotte to stay with them. Peter and Charlotte were apart of Maria's army and fled too. Bella you see since I feed off of emotions of others. When I feed off of humans, I felt every emotion they went through, before, I killed them. I got tired of it. I only killed enough to keep me going. That day I meet Alice, she told me that there is a better way of life. We have to go be with Cullen's. Who lived with a vegetarian lifestyle?" Jasper is telling me his story about his past. I am in awe at my best friend. What he had to endure all those years?

"I cannot understand what you been through or what it must be like to feed off of others emotions. I know in my line profession. I do understand them, but don't feel emotions, from my patients. The only thing I can do is let them, talk it out with me and tell me how they feel. My father understood what you have been through. He got tired of every memory, or thought, a person ever had or been through, inside his head to last millennium. Those memories are with him for eternity. My father, Aro got tire of their thoughts, just before he drain them dry. So, my father and Uncles change their diet buying blood. What does Demetri have to do in your story?" His story is interesting to me.

"Peter got word that Maria was coming for Alice, to get me back into her army. It was four days later Maria, and her newborns, showed up at, Peter and Charlotte back door. Peter, Charlotte and I were ready for them. We were going to take them on by ourselves. That's where, Demetri fits into this story. You see Bella your father Aro, and his brothers got word about, Maria creating newborn army. You know in the vampire world and what you been taught at, Volturi creating an army, isn't allowed. Well, Demetri and some of the guards were there at the time, we were. We introduce ourselves to them, and explain to, Demetri about our problem. We agree to work together killing all of, Maria's newborns. I took, Maria, and killed her, and we threw body parts in pit of fire." I now know the reason why Demetri, knows Jazz. They fought together. Demetri told me it would be better coming from him telling me his story.

"I thank you Jazz for sharing that with me and your story." I say to him.

"You are welcome my best friend." Jazz says to me, and he went back to reading his book in his chair.

"Isabella my love you should have seen Jasper at the time he and Alice arrived. He was a complete mess. I worked with him, along with the rest of family, and he got better. He got his bloodlust under control." Carlisle is telling me this.

I could not resist and I had to kiss him. I poured all my love and adoration for this man in front of me. Every time we touch and I do feel a surge of electricity, which goes straight to my heart. We broke off the kiss and I need to breath.

"Isabella my love, you are my world now." Carlisle he said to me, and I do feel the same way he does about me.

"Well, I have you to know Carlisle I feel the same way about you. I need somewhere to do my work. I have all of my patient charts, to work on and make all those calls." I am asking my gorgeous man in front of me.

"Isabella my love you can use my study, and I will show you." Carlisle picks me up bridal style and grabs my backpack. His office is across from our bedroom. I never have seen it before. I love this room and it is huge. There are lots of books, lining the shelves, and doctor things, are in here too. Carlisle sits me in his chair behind his desk.

"Carlisle this room is awesome, and I love it and your book collections. I thank you for the use of your study."

"Isabella no problem what I told you what is mine is yours too. Perhaps, I could build you your own personal study. I do enjoy working with wood as hobby and remodeling. I would love to give you your own office so, you could work in. It will have your taste in décor. I will leave you so you can work quietly." Carlisle is willing to do that for me builds me my own office.

"Yes, that would be nice babe, having my own office. My office at my home in Glendale is done in modern Italian style furniture. That would be perfect."

"I would be happy creating a room for you. I will spend of eternity to please you." Carlisle says to me.

"Well, it will be my mission to please you throughout eternity." Carlisle leaves the room for me to begin on my work.

**Carlisle's POV**

I left my study to leave Isabella to do her work. It would be a distraction for her if I am there. I decided to go back downstairs to hang out with boys. There is no telling when the girls will be back shopping. I sat down in the love seat. Her scent is lingering in the home. It does rather have a calming effect on me. I took my book began to read it. I hear a car pull in garage it must be girls, they are back. I turned to see all the girls, were loaded up with their shopping bags. Alice approached me and placed her bags on floor. She looked at me.

"Carlisle I had a vision about you telling, Bella you are going to create her an office. Please! Carlisle can I help? I can do some of the designs in Italian décor style." She is giving me her sad puppy-dog look.

"Very well, Alice you can do it, but I get the final say in matter deal." I say to her.

"Yippee! I will get started with the designs. Jasper and I spend some time in bedroom." She says to me. I know Alice will do a great job with designs, between, Alice and Esme, they are the experts, in that field. Alice and Jasper went at vampire speed up to their bedroom. I hear the door shut and hearing their clothes rip off. They are going to have sex.

"Carlisle, where are Bella's keys? I want to take a look at her car and see if any work needs to be done. While I am at it I will do an oil change. That BMW of hers is sharp. I cannot wait until I bring that baby up to my standards." Rose is good with cars, and it is her favorite hobby.

"Rose, Isabella's car keys on table near the foyer stairway." I say to her as she grab the keys took off in garage.

Tanya needs to hunt since, Edward, and I went last night. He went along to be with his mate. I wouldn't doubt it; while she is hunting. They will have sex in the forest.

"Carlisle, I will help you with building, Bella's new study. I am going down to Home Depot and start buying supplies that are needed. I already know what you need. We can get it done within two days." Emmett is telling me of his plans.

"Very well, Emmett you can go and help me with the project." I say to him. He leaves the house and he is speeding down the road.

**Bella's POV**

I am almost finished with my patients charts, all I have to do is fed x it to my nurse, Becky Harris. I have already made my calls to my family. I love hearing from them. I do miss them dearly. I call the air force base. I talked to our commander, he told me, and that there is an opening, at the air force base, here in Seattle, in PDS department. He told me, he will put in call have me automatically transferred, in there department. Once I am well enough to go back to work. I have made a decision about not practicing in my field at the, Langley air force base. I do miss both of my jobs, but later own in life, when I am no longer human, but a vampire. I would have to quit the, CIA because they do physicals on all their agents, twice a year. It would be hard to explain. Why? I have no longer a beating heart.

I would have to tell, Carlisle about me transferring here to work. He would be no be over joyed about my decision. I already miss Carlisle, and he is just downstairs. I hope Alice picked out the sexiest lingerie she could find. My plans are to seduce my mate, Carlisle within two days. I am not waiting. I am ready for him. I hope my plan works.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 15 New Beginnings Part I. I know it is a long chapter. Poor Bella she is frustrated sexually. Chapter 16 New Beginning Part II will take you through her third day at Cullen's. Then it will lead into seduction plan Bella has in mind so Carlisle will make love to her. So hang on!


	16. Chapter 16 New Beginning Part II

**Voturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 16 New Beginnings Part II will take you through Bella's third day with Cullen's. Bella her plans are to seduce Carlisle. Chapter 15 New Beginnings Part I gave you answers why Jasper knew Demetri and now you have answer from chapter 6. Why Demetri told Bella in chapter 7 to ask Jasper why he knows him and it would be better for Bella to hear it from Jazz. I thank my fans to my story for those who find it their favorite story or author and ones that want story alerts and reviews l appreciate and love you all. I thank my beta Karebear1965 you rock!**

**Chapter 16 New Beginnings Part II**

**Carlisle's POV**

**(Third Day at Cullen's)**

I am lying here beside Isabella in a spoon position caressing her locks of her hair with my hand. Isabella is asleep. I am waiting patiently for her wake up so I can kiss her again. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I we will start on construction to her study today. We wanted to wait until she woke up to start project. The last thing she needs in her sleep is hearing construction noise going on house. Alice did the designs to, Isabella's study. Her designs turned out well. I do believe Isabella she will love her study, once job is done, with vampire speed. We can finish project in two days. Alice took liberty to order modern white Italian furniture for, Isabella's, study it should arrive, in time to move it into her study.

I wonder what she would feel about adopting my kids. They need a mother figure for our charade, when the kids go school as our cover. I do know we do travel and start over in a new town to live, every ten years then we move. I guess the only thing is to ask her and see what she thinks of the idea.

I told Isabella that I would woo and court her and a good place to start romancing her is fine dining. I need to order her some flowers, and go pick out a piece of elegant jewelry, that's what I will do.

I need to call her father, Aro, get updates on the situation in, Yemen if any of the guards, found those responsible for, Isabella being shot and for those coworkers, of hers and their deaths. I picked up my cell phone and dial his number. I spoke to, Aro, above whisper. I didn't want to wake up Isabella.

"Aro my brother it's pleasure to hear you voice."

"Well, its pleasure hearing from you. I am concerned my dear brother. What do I owe this pleasure from your call?" Aro says to me.

"Well, I called to see how the situation in, Yemen is being dealt with." I asked Aro.

"Carlisle, we did find those responsible for, Isabella's, demise and they have been destroyed. We left no evidence whoever destroyed their camp." I knew they could without leaving a trace of evidence behind of our kind.

"Very well my brother, Aro. I am glad it's over for the time being. But, we still have to take precautions, for the time being. Who knows? If there is a terrorist cell in new world that could still be after by beloved. I have you to know she is world to me. Isabella will always come first and my top priority no matter what." I am reassuring Isabella's father her safety will come first.

"Carlisle my brother rest assures I know you will protect her with no doubt. I will be expecting you and my princess arrival within two weeks. I can assure you when you arrive, don't be looking forward to our brotherly hand shake. The last but not least I don't need yours and my daughter's sexual liaisons, with me for eternity." I couldn't help the chuckle that escape me in my breath and I heard, Aro is laughing as well.

"We will see you then my old friend. You and your family, enjoy your evening give them, my regards." I hung up my phone lay it down on nightstand.

Isabella is starting to stir in my arms and groans, and she opens her eyes and looking at me. I am looking at her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me.

"Carlisle what has you so amused? I thought I heard you laugh." Ought oh! She is observant hearing me laugh, as she sleeps.

'I am laughing at something that your father told me, when I spoke to him on the phone. You brought out the real me, for first time in my life. There is a side of the family, doesn't see on this side of our door. Why? I may add you bring out tiger in me Isabella." Right there, I had to give her a kiss on her lips, along down to her neck leaving a trail of kisses, along her collar bone. I am massaging her breasts, she is moaning my name.

"Carlisle, oh Carlisle I need you so bad this is not fair." I let out a small chuckle escape my lips. I brought my lips back to her and kissed hard, as our mouths move in secretion. She needed air to breath, we broke off kiss.

"How is it fair? Let's just say what you do to me in your outfits, you wear gives me, a hard on. You do know I love you. We have to let your body heal. I promised you I will make good love to you once we do. I do desire you my love." I say to Isabella. I am true to my word.

"Tell me something Carlisle. How many women vampires you been with? I am curious you know. I not jealous or anything like that." Oh boy! I wasn't expecting that sort of question from her. I might as well tell her.

"Isabella I have been with two vampire women, in my life time. It wasn't nothing more than friends, with benefits. I was never in love with them, or felt the pull as soul mates." I hope she accepts my answer.

"So, you been with two women and you are experienced, in sexual department. I cannot wait until you use some of your expertise on my body." Isabella says to me with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry my love. I will give you such pleasure. What are your plans today my love?' I am asking Isabella.

"No plans just to be with you and family today. I have some news for you. I spoke with my commander, at Langley air force base, yesterday. They have an opening in, PDS department here in, Seattle's, air force base. He is forwarding my request, to be automatic transfer, to their department. I will go back to work once I am well enough to do so. I love what I do at both of my professions. There is a CIA division here in; Seattle the location is secret. Once I am better and given all clear from, present danger. I will go back to work for them. I do realize when I am no longer human, but a vampire. I would have to resign. They do physicals, on their agents, twice a year. It would be hard to explain. Why? I have no longer a beating heart. I want you to be informed of my decisions. I know you would worry about my decision to stay on with, CIA but I love it. I don't want any one control me or make my decisions, for me. I like continue to be strong independent woman who is capable of making my own choices." Isabella at least she is being honest with me on her intentions, and I do want her to be a strong woman, at my side.

"Very well Isabella, I will respect your decisions. I am glad you were honest with me, and I do want you to be independent woman. No matter what if you are human or vampire. I would always worry about you. I do love you so much. I am happy you will work closer to home too. I would like your opinion about something. How you would feel adopting my kids? There is a reason we are able to live like we do and live at locations, without moving so often. Kids go to high school or college as a part of our cover. We do not age. People later own in town notice that we don't age. We usually move every ten years. We did live in Alaska for ten years and moved here recently, about four months ago. I have homes all over the world and we go back when the time is right." I have hopes she would adopt them as her own.

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle, well for one thing I don't mind adopts them as my own. I will do it. This is my view as a Physiologist. You say your kids go to high school as part of a cover story. How would you feel in a vampire physic state of mind? And have to spend an eternity in high school. That is not healthy for them. It is sure not healthy for human children. Who attend high school? Let's face the facts, they are what they are vampires, and it is not safe, for the human children. I do not know your family history and if there was ever mishaps or not. They are adults. Who can make their own decisions? Why is force them to go high school? It doesn't make since. If you have college degrees or talents use it. I have no problem adopting them, but if I am going to be second leader, in Cullen family. I want to be respected for my decisions and looked up to by them. I need to set some rules. I will have to earn their respect and trust in me as leader. There is no more of them going to high school. It is not healthy for a vampires mind, to be stuck around teenagers, who are somewhat, insecure about themselves. And for a vampire to think, he or she is not good enough for anything, but going to high school. I have no objections, to them working or going college. I wouldn't want to relive that every day of my life through eternity." I hope Carlisle want be to upset with me about my feelings and opinions on matter. I am looking at him and he is lying beside me and he has me in his arms.

I hear a knock at our bedroom door. At least Carlisle and I are dressed and I am under the covers.

"You can enter." Everyone comes in and stands around the bed. Alice is sitting on my side of bed at foot of it.

"What do we owe this interrupted decision, I am having with Isabella? That it is so important you had to see us." Carlisle is asking them and looking like he is upset at them.

"Well, Carlisle we all over heard your discussions, and we called a private meeting of our own." Edward says to us and he had his hand in his pocket leaning against the wall and looks at us.

"What private meeting Edward?" Carlisle is demanding. Carlisle he is looking direct into Edward's eyes.

"We went outside to discuss on what, Bella said to you and I am in full agreement, with her and so does everyone. We all hate high school and Bella is right it is not healthy for them or us. Carlisle I know we use it for a cover story. I feel there are other ways, to go around the problem and why we don't age. I feel the same way Bella does. I wouldn't want to relive that through my eternity as a vampire. We took our own votes six for, Bella's and her rules, with hers, that makes seven votes. There is only one vote not counted. That's yours Carlisle." Edward says this to us and he is looking at us and grinning at Carlisle. Edward is probably reading, Carlisle's thoughts.

Jasper is right by Alice standing at foot of bed. He is probably to sending a wave of calm in the room. He is looking at me and he winks at me, so does Alice. I am looking at both of them and start to giggle. Alice and her precognitions, she probably saw this discussion, coming and knew the outcome.

"Carlisle, what is your vote babe?" I asked Carlisle and he still has his arms wrapped around me.

"Well, family I didn't realize what you have to go through being forced into this life. Being forced going to high school. I am so sorry my family for doing this to you. I failed you as a leader and as a father figure. What everything Isabella has discussed with me she is right? I am so sorry for not seeing this sooner and taking your needs in consideration too. Well, you have my affirmative vote is yes." Carlisle he looked so sad when he spoke to his coven family. He is not a failure. I had to give him kiss right there. I kissed him with passion and pour my loving feelings towards my mate.

"Carlisle, I do love you very much, with all my heart and you are no failure, you have needed me, so long in your life, someone, who can support you and is not afraid to tell you like it is. I need you and so does your family. I see you as a strong and intelligent, wise, smart and compassionate man. I adore him in every way. There no such word likes failure to exist in Cullen home." I say to Carlisle. He looks like he was defeated man.

"Carlisle, Bella is right you are not a failure, matter of fact without you. I would not overcome my bloodlust in all these years. As a matter of fact, you helped us all, in our weaknesses, but you Carlisle aren't a failure. You are one of the strongest men vampires I know. We all love you for your strength and courage." Jasper is telling this to Carlisle.

"You are right Jasper." Carlisle he is coming to terms with what we are saying.

"So Bella, are you going to adopt us as your own?" Emmett is asking me.

"Yes, I am. I want you guys to know. I will treat you with respect and your decisions you make. I will treat everyone with fairness, if you have a problem, or a shoulder to cry on. I am here for all of you. I do love you all. I may do things differently, than you and I will make mistakes, but if it isn't broken, it doesn't need to fix and if I break it. I will fix it. " I say my little speech to family.

"Bella, I want you to know. We all love you. I understand why you are the heart of, Volturi. You are selfless in every way, and now you are, the heart of us Bella. I want you to know you that are important to me." Rose is giving me her sincere heartfelt speech and she is smiling warmly to me.

"Well, thank you Rose for your kind words and you guys are in my heart too. I didn't have time it to take my car to my trusted dealership mechanic. I want to thank you for work you did on my BMW." I say to her.

"Sure, it was no problem, Bella I love it is my hobby. " Rose stated to me.

"You see, Bella didn't I tell you in hospital, you would make an excellent second leader. You never bet against me." Alice is laughing and then the others were laughing too.

"Well, pixy best friend. I guess you are right about me being a leader. It will take me some time to get use you and your precognitions and thanks." I say to Alice.

"Well, family is our family meeting over. I need my human minutes and I definitely need to go bathroom. So, if you will please excuse me." I say to them.

"No problem, Bella, we will leave you guys, now for some privacy." Alice says to me as the others filed out of our bedroom. I got out of bed headed to bathroom.

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella, she is getting ready. I'm here downstairs preparing her breakfast. I simply cannot believe my entire family had a meeting without me, and took their on votes, on issue not going to high school. I'll have to give them credit, for their bravery in having a meeting without me. I failed to see the hardships; they go through being forced into something you may not want. Isabella is right about it being forced into something you may not want. I have needed her for too long in my life, now she is in my life. I will never let her go. I got on the phone today to have roses, delivered here for my beloved, Isabella, the roses, should be delivered by today. I made our reservations tomorrow night at, Seattle Space needle for fine dining. I feel she should be alright to attend our dinner date with her condition. I will court her and romance, Isabella for the rest of our eternity together. I never want her have a dull moment in her life with me. Isabella deserves the very best.

The next thing on my list is designing her exquisite piece of jewelry. I will go to our trusted jeweler today and have them, design something that is special just for her. I hear Isabella behind me, and I spun around to take a look at her. She is wearing a mini skirt, with pale green corset top, and top of her breast, is showing, with high heels on. She looked breath taking in that outfit she is wearing. I swear she will be death of me, wearing what she is wearing; part of me wants to rip her clothes to shreds to get a better look at her. Isabella is walking towards me, and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Carlisle, I love you very much. I hope you aren't upset about the things, we discussed. I am concerned." Isabella she says to me and she is looking in windows of my soul.

"Isabella I want us to remain being honest with me for this to work. You have every right to give me your opinions. I could never be upset with you. As a matter of fact, I am glad you did you help me out, to get a better perspective on the situation, with kids going to high school. There is no need for them to attend. I have needed you for so long in my life, and now you are in my life. I will never let you go. I am in love with you Isabella."

I had to give her kiss right there and then pouring every ounce of my loving feeling towards, Isabella. We broke off the kiss.

"Breakfast is ready love." I kissed her temple, and she went to sit down. I did cook her some strawberry crepes, with glass freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of coffee. She begins to sit down and eat her breakfast sipping her coffee. Isabella she is licking her lips and biting on her lower lip. It is sexy as hell when she does it.

"Carlisle, you're good with your cooking skills. I do believe you are spoiling me. I do appreciate what you are doing for me." I looked at Isabella as she says that to me.

"Well, love gets used to it. I will spoil you all I want. I do not mind doing it for you. I will remove the stiches out of your leg tomorrow. I will check on your arm today and redress the bandage. I have to take a trip in the city today. I will not be gone long. The rest are here, if you need anything. I promise I will not be gone long." I hate leaving her, but I need to work on her surprise. My trusted jeweler will work fast to get it done.

"No that's fine Carlisle, if you need to go you can. I will be fine here. I would like to get to know Rose and Tanya better. Maybe I could hang out with them. Since it looks like Emmett, Jazz and Edward are at work on my study. I already hear them going at it. I want to get to know Edward and Emmett better. Trust me, I will be fine. I love you Carlisle." I had to give her another kiss on her delicate lips, and nibbled on her ear, kissing down to her neck then top of her breast. That is revealing top of them in that corset top. She has the loveliest natural breast. Most of my women patients, want boobs jobs and needing a referral. Not, my Isabella. She has confidence in herself. I know I could never control her, and she will not allow it. I will never control her. She is a modern-day woman, who doesn't take shit off of anyone. Matter of fact, she controls me, with that body of hers.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle left not long ago, and now I am in the living room, with my book, by Jane Austen. The boys are busy working my study. Alice is in there supervising the project. Tanya is in hers and Edward's bedroom. Rose is doing something in the garage. She is wiping her hands off from looks like grease. Rose is coming in living room and she sits down beside me. Rose is looking at me like, she has something to say. I turn my head towards her and pat her lightly on the arm.

"Rose, do you need anything or want to talk?" I ask her as, I lay my book down in my lap and looking at her.

She apparently, in deep thought. Rose finally speaks up to me, as he is tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I would Bella. As you are aware of, Carlisle, told you about how he changed us, because we were dying. He did not tell you, what happened to me. Why I was dying? You see Bella; I was born in the year of, nineteen hundred and fifth teen. I grew up in Rochester New York. I grew up as a banker's, daughter and my mother was a home maker. Bella when I was growing up. I was so used to surrounding myself, around other people and loved getting attention. I did think of myself as a beautiful woman, in every way. It was nineteen hundred and thirty three and my mother, she wanted me, to take my father's lunch to him. I stepped inside bank, with my father's lunch. I was dressed in elegant dress, and my hair fixed perfect. There is where I met, Royce King II, the son of the wealthy banker. He was gorgeous good-looking man, and we chatted spoke a few words. Then Royce had roses, delivered to me, soon my room was filled with flowers. We courted a while then he asks me to marry him. I always wanted to be married and have children and house with a white picket fence. That's all ever wanted in life. We were engaged for a few weeks. It was every girl's dream getting married." Rose is looking at me with sad features, on her face. I am beginning to think this is not the only part of the story.

"Rose, so you were engaged to this man." I say to her as I am looking at her.

"Yes, Bella I was you see one evening, I went to see my friend Vera, and she had a baby son. I envied her wanting same thing. She had a loving husband and a son. I finish my visit with Vera, and I was walking home, and the streets were dark. I did run across my finance, Royce, along the sidewalk, with some of his friends. Royce was drinking that night along with his friends. I came up to, Royce, and gave him a kiss, and he told his friends. I would like to introduce you to my beautiful Rosalie. Then Royce told me, come on baby, show my friends, what you look like without clothes on. Suddenly, my clothes were getting torn off by, Royce, and his friends. They were beating and ganged rape me, and left on the sidewalk, to bleed to death." I am horrified on what, Rose had to go through. Being violated by someone you loved, that you trusted with, your life.

"Rose, I am so sorry for what you had to deal with, by someone you thought you, could trust and loved you. You didn't deserve any of it. No man should ever violate a woman. Rose you are a loving and caring woman and beautiful too. What happen after they left you on the sidewalk?" I asked Rose.

"Well, Bella thank you for your compliment about me. You see after, they left me for dead and bleeding to death. That is where Carlisle found me. Carlisle took me home with him and changed me into a vampire. I waited until I got my bloodlust, under control before; I took my sweet revenge out on, Royce and his friends. It was obviously at the right time to kill the bastards, who ended my dream of being married, with children and growing old together. That's all I ever wanted in life, but they took that dream from me. So, I waited for a year until my bloodlust was under control before I killed them. I stole a wedding dress one day then I went after his friends. I did find them and killed them, never taking an ounce of blood from them. I saved, Royce, for last killing him and his two guards. I never wanted any of their vile taste of blood in me." I can totally understand why she did it.

"Rose you are a bad person on what you did. I understand. I probably would have done the same thing, who knows what I would have done in the same situation. I did kill one man defending my life, in that bar. Rose, what you have been through took courage. Who knows? You probably saved other woman, going through the same fate, you did by killing them. This is my view; since they have these tendencies within themselves there is a chance. They would have repeated it by doing it to some other woman, in the near future. If, something did like that happen to me today and I survived it. I probably, would have done the same. You have nothing feels bad for. Rose I want to know everything about you. I know you love to work on cars. Is there anything else?" I am looking at her with avid interest.

"Bella, I do play the piano like, Carlisle and Edward. Jasper plays strings music instruments. I have two degrees in the medical profession as a doctor, but I do not practice it. . Carlisle and Edward have medical degrees. I never wanted to be around humans, to practice my profession, nor had the stamina as, Carlisle, to deal with blood every day as he does." Rose is very talented and smart as a beautiful woman.

"Rose, do you still want to be a doctor?" I asked her.

"Yes Bella I still do I would love to be able to practice it and if I could ever get over my blood aversion like Carlisle. I never drained or killed anyone, since I've been change, or than, Royce and his friends." Rose says to me.

"Rose, I have the perfect solutions you never heard of web cam doctors. There is lot of sites you could give in house doctor calls, on line, or by phone. I do know some hospitals, are now using this methods, you could try work at a hospital. You could give advice, with a patient about his or her care without, actually seeing them. It would be an alternative."

"You know Bella, which would sound perfect, maybe I could get, Carlisle, to help me, get on doing something, like that at his hospital he works for. I thank you Bella for our talk. I will let you get back to your reading. I will get my resume typed and ready to send out. I cannot wait tell, Carlisle, about this and Emmett, they would be proud of me." Rose she gets up off of the sofa, and she goes upstairs.

"You are welcome Rose." I say to her as she is leaving.

I went back to reading my book, but couldn't focus on it. I am thinking all the things, Rose, she had to endure. I do not know if I could have survived what she has been through. Rose is a strong woman who tolerates what she has gone through.

I know through the talks Alice and I had. She told me, her parents, threw her into a mental institution, all because of her precognitions. They thought she was crazy and she got bitten one day and does not remember, who did it to her. Alice woke up from the change and did not know what happen to her. Alice did escape the mental institution. Alice has been through quite an ordeal and experience herself. I know with, Alice doesn't let anything gets her down. She is always happy.

Carlisle he still out doing something he had to do in the city. I am hurting inside and my chest fells like a ton of bricks fell on it. I wish he would hurry home. I miss him and he's only been gone for forty minutes. I do see Tanya; is coming in to sit down on a chair near fire place mantel.

"Good morning Tanya you look gorgeous." I say to her and trying to break the ice with her. She has been a little distant with me, since I got into this family.

"Well good morning to you too Bella. How do you feel?" Tanya asked me.

"I am doing much better, Tanya thanks for asking. Tanya I do realize you come from, Denali coven. I would like to get to know you, if you do not mind. It seems like Alice, told everyone here about my history." I say to Tanya. Tanya looks like debating in her mind telling me things, about herself.

"Yes, I would Bella like tell you about me. My coven leader is, Eleazar, and his mated wife is Carmen. I consider them like my brother and sister. I have two sisters named, Irina and Kate. You see Bella, I was born in one thousand A.D. I lived in, Slovakia. My mother carried me inside her womb as a vampire. We are considered in our world succubus kind. My mother was pregnant with two other girls' in her life time, with my sister Irina and Kate. I was created by, Sasha and Vasilii. Word got around to the, Volturi over one thousand years ago about my mother creating succubus kind creatures. We are considered in the vampire world unpredictable by nature. They wanted it stopped. There was an executive order from, Volturi to kill my mother and father. So, they killed them." Tanya is explaining me her story and she is sadden by the events.

"I am so sorry Tanya. I never knew my father did that to your parent's." I say to her.

"It's alright Bella you weren't responsible for the death of my parents." Tanya says to me.

"Irina and Kate and I meet up with, Eleazar and Carmen, and they adopted us in their coven. You see, Eleazar, use to be one of the guards, for the Volturi, and he has the gift to see other vampire gifts. My brother wanted to leave Volturi, but there was one condition by your father, Aro, that he is to come in and see other vampire gifts. Eleazar agreed with you father in order to be free from their service as a guard. "I can see why she would be distant with me. My father had her mother killed. I will always love them no matter what.

"Tanya, I am so sorry for what has been done to you and your family, by my father." I say to Tanya being sincere about it.

"Bella it is not your fault for any of it. It does still hurt me for what they did to my mother, but I can understand their reasons, for it. They were dealing with something unpredictable by nature. Eleazar explained to me a few years ago that they have changed their ways. No one is required to stay at the, Volturi and there is free will to leave. He told me that most stay with the Volturi because it is an honor." Tanya says to me. I won't understand why my father did what he did to them. I could never hate them for their decisions.

"Tanya, do you have any interest or hobbies or college degrees?" I am trying to get to know her better.

"Well, Bella I know several different languages, which I speak and read. I do have college degrees in languages. There is not much to be told about me. Other than I lived on this earth longer than, Carlisle, or any of others in family. I see and done so many things, over those years. It would take a lifetime to tell you about it. Humans don't have perfect recall." Tanya is right about it, it would take a lifetime to talk about what she has seen and done over the years. She is a fantasying woman vampire.

"Yes, you would be right about the perfect recall Tanya. It must be interesting to see history unfold like that before your eyes, over thousand years, on earth and to know several languages. I admire you to be able to speak and write several languages. I want to let you know. I am here for you. I don't judge you for being different. I accept you as you are Tanya. I already love everyone here. It is hard not to." I say to her and in my hopes, she will give me a chance to become friends.

"I thank you Bella for your understanding and loving me. It will take me, a while to get close to anyone, who could be mother figure in my life, especially you. It is nothing personal against you, but I already lost one mother. My fear is losing another mother. It would be hard on me. I hope you understand." Tanya says to me and I can understand her reasoning.

I can see why she would be this way towards me or let alone anyone. I would have to give her that time.

"Tanya, I do understand. But, I am here for you even if it is as a friend. I would like to be your friend, if you want. I did lose my mother to a vampire, which killed her. I do have some understanding what you have been through. " I say to her.

"I would like that very much Bella being friends. Well, I need to go check on boys work and see if they need my help. I will talk to you later." Tanya she gets up from her chair and leaves.

I can understand her reasons for being distant with me. I would not know what I've done in the same situation. I am grateful for having wonderful mother like I have in Sulpicia.

Alice is coming in living room and she is standing in front of me.

"Bella it is time to get you ready for tomorrow. I have a lot of work to do so get your ass off of the loveseat. We don't have much time to do this in so you are coming with me." Alice says to me and takes my hand.

"Alice, what do you mean by getting ready?" I asked her.

"Bella we have to wax your woman hood you want it to look pretty for him. I already have everything set up in my bathroom. Let's go time is wasting Carlisle, he will be home in next thirty minutes." I followed Alice to her bathroom and see all of her items on her counter. I strip down from the waist wearing absolutely nothing. Alice takes a stick with hot wax to my pussy. Gee that burns and she takes the tape places on my hairs, starts to pull hard.

"Ouch that hurts." I say to her. It didn't take long for her to do it. I wonder if it would heal in time.

"Yes, Bella it will heal in time. I am going to help you get ready for tomorrow. I have to go shopping when Carlisle comes home. I need to pick up a few things. We heard what you discussed with Rose and Tanya. You are compassionate and patience. I am wondering when we could call you our mum. Don't under estimate yourself Bella you are excellent leader to us." Alice she says to me.

"Well, Alice anytime you wish you can call me mum. I love you Alice, my best friend. I thank you for getting me ready for sex. " I say to her, as I am putting my clothes back on. Alice looks at me.

"You are welcome mum." Alice winks at me and moves at vampire speed out of the room.

"Carlisle is back I hear the Mercedes driving in the garage."" Alice informs me.

I needed to go pee so badly and used bathroom while I am in here. I did freshen up and added some lip gloss. I hear him coming in our bedroom, and he shuts the door.

Author notes: I left you a cliff hanger on Chapter 16 New Beginnings Part 11. Be looking forward to Chapter 17 Seduction about Bella's plan to seduce her mate Carlisle. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 Seduction

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 17 Seduction this chapter will take you through Bella's plans seduce Carlisle. I like to thank fans to my story and to my beta reader KareBear1965 you rock and you keep my grounded.**

**Chapter 17 Seduction**

**Bella's POV**

I'm lying here in bed thinking about today. I'm going to seduce Carlisle. Alice has everything I need in our bathroom. She placed them in drawer for me to change into for tonight. I received two dozen roses, yesterday afternoon from, Carlisle. Carlisle insists on making me breakfast in bed. I'm thinking about discussions, I had with, Rose and Tanya, they are remarkable vampire women, who had to endure so much, but yet they stood strong and made it. I hear my special agent phone ringing. I picked up my phone from the nightstand.

"This is Agent Swan speaking." It is R.C. calling me.

"Agent Swan, we have some news concerning terrorist cell in Yemen. Our agents, on ground along with, Delta force went to expect site that had been linked to killings of our Agents. We found their campsite destroyed and burned down. Their bodies were all burned and torn apart. We've never seen anything like this." The only one, who I can think of that, would be powerful enough, to tear a body apart and burn them, is the Volturi.

"R. C do you have any clues who done it?" I already know my father. I cannot reveal that to him.

"No Agent Swan. There are no clues that are responsible. Our forensic team took everything to our lab in Langley. They found nothing. There is not a trace of evidence or any prints, left behind." There is only one answer for this vampire doesn't leave their prints.

"I see R.C anything else?" I asked him.

"Agent Swan, whoever did this maybe it was another part of the tribes. There is a war going on with, the extremist and non-extremist Muslims. They probably took out revenge against this group. Who knows there reason? You can say we never saw anything like this before." I will not speak to my father, Aro concerning this. I have a feeling; he and my family did this. There will be hell to pay if something happen to me. The Volturi don't show mercy for those, who want to do harm to us

"Thanks for the information you gave me about the terrorist cell. I will be flying out in next four days, for the memorial for Shelly, Jerry, and Derrick and Marjorie. I will see you then." I say to him.

"Agent Swan, how are you feeling?" He is asking me.

"R. C I am doing well a little sore, but other than that, I am good. How are the other injured agents?" I am concerned for them.

"They are holding up fine. Some will have to stay in the hospital longer, than you did. Their injuries were severed. I will see you then at memorial. Bye for now." I do know beyond a shadow doubt it is my family involvement. I am not angry at them. I could never be. I love them too much for it. I will keep silent about their involvement. At least, they did us a favor by doing the job for us. We would of done it the same way but without body parts torn off.

Carlisle is coming in our bedroom with, a tray in his hand and a newspaper. He looks so sexy with his shirt off. He is wearing pair of khaki pants, no shoes on. I am licking my lips and biting down on my lower lips. I am looking at Carlisle and his perfect body. He's all mine!

"Carlisle, you are so sweet serving me my breakfast in bed. I wish I could deliver you a good mountain lion, in bed for you. I love you very much my sweet, adorable good looking, mate of mine." Carlisle sits the tray in my lap. He gives me a kiss our mouths are opened up moving in secretion, and my sexual arousal, is at a high time peek my panties are getting wet. We broke off the kiss.

"Well, my love how are you feeling today?" Carlisle is asking me. I am taking a bite of an omelet.

"Well, babe I feel great and my pain is less than before. Other than that I am good. I received a call from my commanding field officer, R. C; called me not long ago. He gave me the most disturbing news. He told me, they went into Yemen, and found the terrorist site apparently it was burned down. Their bodies were found burned and tore apart." I say to Carlisle, as I am taking a sip of my coffee.

"Do they know who is responsible for it Isabella?" Carlisle is asking me. I have a feeling, Carlisle knows something about it. He wouldn't tell me. There is a code of silence among the brothers.

"No Carlisle our forensic team went through the evidence. There is no trace evidence or prints left behind. I feel my father Aro, and my family is behind it. That can explain why there were body parts being torn off and burned. I am not going to say anything to my family about my discovery. I know their reason why they would do it because they love me. We would have done same thing without tearing body parts." I say to Carlisle as I am finishing up the last bite of my breakfast. I handed him my tray and he sat it down on floor beside the bed.

I wrapped my arms around my mat, needing his lips, on mine. I kissed him with a passion. I take my hand slowly down to his pants, unzipped them, and he's letting out an animalist growl. I place my hand on his member, giving his cock gentle strokes, and pumping it with, my hand, then stuck his cock, in my mouth making up and down motions.

He is moaning my name.

"Isabella, Isabella, I am going too…."

He couldn't wait any longer and he cum in my mouth and I swallowed his seed. He tastes delicious. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right.

"Oh Isabella I wasn't expecting you to do that for me, but it felt wonderful. You are an amazing woman, God! I love you so much. " He begins to kiss me hungrily.

"I wasn't sure if I did it right. This is the first time for me to give a blow job. I felt your need for a release." I say to Carlisle as I am looking at his beautiful golden eyes.

"Oh, Isabella you did perfect. You have no idea what you do to me." Carlisle he says to me.

"Oh, Carlisle I have a feeling what I do to you. You have no idea what you do to me, with your body as well." I say to him, as he is kissing me again. I could never get enough of this man no matter what. I cannot wait for tonight and my plans to seduce my mate.

"Isabella you are a beautiful sexy and desirable woman. I am so grateful you are in my life. I want to ask you, would you accompany me, on a dinner date tonight. I made reservations at seven thirty tonight. I would like this to be our first date. I do promise you there is more to come. I plan to romance you through our eternity together." Carlisle says to me as he is smiling at me and taking my hand in his.

"Yes Carlisle I would love to. I know you don't eat, but you can watch me." I say to him. We are holding hands. I am looking at his naked body.

"Isabella you do know that my body belongs, to you and it's yours, to explore." Carlisle eyes are on me. He is caressing my body.

"Well, I have you to know my body is totally yours too. I wouldn't mind if you explore my body." I say to him trying to sound sexy.

"Don't worry my love in due time. I will ravish your body." Carlisle says to me with a grin on his face, and he is purring in my ear, as he is kissing me, behind my ear.

"I love you Carlisle, I am one lucky woman to have you in my life." I say to him as I am kissing on his chest.

"Isabella, I love you too. What are your plans today?" Carlisle is asking me.

"Well, I need to call my family and say hello. Alice is helping me get ready for tonight. You did say you were going to remove the stiches out of my leg today." I say to Carlisle and he has his arm around my waist.

"Yes I did Isabella I did tell you that. I will do that for you right now. I will go get my bag in the study. I will be right back." Carlisle, he gets out of bed pulls his pants, back on leaves the bedroom.

**Carlisle's POV**

I simply couldn't believe it how observant Isabella is. She did figure out it was her father, Aro, and her family that gave the orders, for the terrorist cell to be destroyed, after she received the call from her commanding officer. Isabella took me by surprise and gave me perfect blow job, even though it is her first time. My cock is still hard and sticking out of a bulge in my pants. I need to bury myself in her womanhood. I don't know if, I can last much longer waiting to make love her. I feel her need for me to be inside of her.

I am here in the study getting my bag. I hear Jasper's knocked at my door and smell him through the door.

"Yes Jasper you can enter." I say to him.

"What do you need son?" I demanded from Jasper. He is standing in front of me near the doorway.

"Well, we are almost finished with Bella's study. Alice did say the furniture will be delivered here by noon tomorrow. I want to ask you something, but with everything that has been going on for, few days. It has been hard get around you to bring up the subject. I need to discuss with you." Jasper is telling me something that is on his mind.

"Like, what son?" I demanded from him.

"Carlisle I've been thinking ever since that day in, Aro's study and you took the oath as king. Who are you going to choose as second in command? The reason why I think it would be a good idea, to get our numbers, up in our coven. Who has experience in newborns and unruly vampires? I am thinking about getting my brother, Peter and his mated wife, Charlotte to join the Cullen's. We have plenty of rooms here for them. I know they drink from human blood. Maybe with our help they can change their diet. I do not know if they would change to our lifestyle or not. I want your opinions on matter. I feel Isabella would be safe with them, they have perfect control, as of matter fact they could help protect her. They would love her. What are your thoughts?" I am looking at my son thinking over the things, he has discussed with me.

"Well, son we need to put it to a family vote about Peter and Charlotte joining us. I feel like Isabella would be safe around them. You would have to get them to agree about me purchasing blood for them. You know full well. I do not believe, in taking human life, just to feed, from them. Yes, you are right we need our numbers up in our guard. In regard to your other question that would be second in command. I need to think on it. I have a feeling that you would like it to be you." I am smiling at my son.

"I understand Carlisle. I know you need to go and tend to Bella now. I may add I never felt so much love pouring off both of you. You are perfect for Bella as she is perfect for you." Jasper is telling me this and smiling direct at me.

"Well I thank you son. I will call a family meeting shortly. I need to go tend to Bella." I walked out of my office and headed straight to our bedroom. I hear the shower going, she must be in there. I stepped in the bathroom seeing her through the glass, as she is shampooing her hair. She diffidently has a nice body and curves. To think she is all mine. I grab a towel off of the rack, and she turned off the faucet and turn to look at me. She looks gorgeous naked. She stepped out of the shower, and I hand her a towel.

"Isabella you look gorgeous and so does your body." I say to her.

"Well, Carlisle I thank you, so do you." I couldn't resist. I had to touch her all over and feel her naked skin against my hands. I had to kiss her and pour all my loving feelings, into this woman, here in my arms.

"I cannot wait until we use our tub for two, with the jets, maybe later own tonight. We can take a bath together." I say to her. It would be nice having her sitting next to me in a tub full of bubbles.

"Yes my love I wouldn't mind it at all." She says to me and she is kissing me.

"Isabella is you ready for those stiches to be out? Come and sit on the bathroom counter. I will assist you up on counter." I gently laid her on counter and started to get my things, out of the bag to remove her stiches.

"Carlisle, did you always wanted to be a doctor? How do you do it? I mean about the blood. You must have perfect control. I hope I will have perfect control like you, when I do become a vampire." Isabella is asking me.

"Yes, Isabella I always wanted to be a doctor and enjoy it. I want to help people lives and help prolong their life. I never in three hundred seventy six years tasted a drop, of human blood. I have perfect control. It gives me a pleasure in this existence living the vampire life. I want to do some good for mankind. I like to hope to God. I am not damn regardless of whom I am. I always believed we have souls. There is an existence of God." I say to her removing her last stich, from her leg and checking on wound to her arm, and redressing it for her.

"Carlisle you could never be damn you are too good." Isabella says to me as her hand is on my shoulder.

"Isabella, when do you want to be changed?" I am curious to know when she would like to changed. I could not live in a world, were she does not exist in it. I don't want to lose her. I want to spend eternity with her at my side.

"Carlisle, when I was eighteen my father wanted me to be changed. I told him. I would rather wait until I am around his age to be change at of twenty three. The truth is. I always wanted you to change me, so our bond would be stronger. There is something about you biting me is totally erotic." I admire Isabella even more to think the reason why she waited. She wanted me to change her. I would be honor to change her myself.

"Isabella when do you want me to change you?" I asked her. I am holding her close to my body. I am seeing into her soul, with my eyes, and my forehead, is against hers.

"Well, I would like to spend so more time as a human, so I can have memories of us. I know once I go through the change, my human memories, will fade in time." She says to me.

"I understand Isabella. Once you go through the change, none of us will let you forget your, human life you won't be alone. I promise you." I say to her.

"I will make arrangements, to fly out of here in three days. I have to attend to the memorials, for our Agents. I need to pack things, from my apartment and close out on my lease contract." Isabella says to me. I will not let her go alone without me.

"Isabella I will go with you. I am not leaving you out of my sight. I will help you pack your things. I will make arrangements for us." I say to her removing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I am glad you will be going with me. I couldn't be separated from you too long." Isabella says to me and I feel the same way about her.

"We are having a family meeting shortly. I need to go over a few things with the family. When you get dressed, we will start the meeting." I had to kiss her again. I cannot get enough of Isabella. I am addicted to her.

"Is there anything you need to discuss with me about the meeting? I could help in the decisions." Isabella is asking me.

"No my love this is something I have to work out myself. But, I must go and find Edward to talk to him first then to Jasper." I say to her.

"I will get dressed while you find, Edward to talk to him." I left her in the bathroom to finish up. I headed to find Edward. I found him; he is at his piano playing a piece of music. He dictated to, Tanya on their wedding day. She is sitting beside him. I waited for him finish playing for her.

"Well, good morning Edward and Tanya." I say to them as, Edward stop playing his piano.

"Well, good morning Carlisle. I am looking at a happier man than I seen in years." Tanya says to me.

"Yes, you would be correct, Tanya, and I may add you look gorgeous today." I say to her.

"Well, I thank you Carlisle." Tanya says to me.

"I gather you would like to speak to me Carlisle." Edward says to me.

"Yes, son I would can we take this outside. Do you know where Jasper is?" I am asking Edward and looking at him.

"Jasper and Alice went for a hunt they should be back soon." Edward says to me.

Edward and I stepped outside to talk. I need to go over with him, who would be second in command. Who will be third? Edward has been with me longer than Jasper; he is usually in command when I am not here.

"Edward I need to ask you how you feel about Jasper being second in command in new world guard." I hope he would not be upset with me.

"Carlisle, I am glad you brought that up. Jasper would be right choice for second in command, as the new guard of the new world. Jasper has the experience and expertise in this area. There will be no hard feelings on my account." Edward says to me in a sincere way, as I am looking at him standing near the oak tree in backyard.

"I want you to know son you, in command in the family, when Isabella and I are away. Regardless, you know how I operate around here. What must be done? That will never be taken away from you. I want you to be third, in command in the new guard. We need your skills to read minds of vampires. Jasper spoke to me about having his brother, Peter and his mated wife, Charlotte to join us. He feels are numbers are too low. He is right. We would need to have our numbers up in our coven. If there is a big problem we would need many on our side. I spoke to, Eleazar, told me he would back us up if we need them." I say to Edward.

"I agree with Jasper by having them join us, Peter and Charlotte. They know how to fight newborns, and were a part of Maria's army." Edward says to me.

"We need to go in and have a family meeting, as soon as, Jasper and Alice return." Edward and I walked back into the house at a human pace. I see Isabella is walking downstairs. She is wearing tight fitted black jeans, and high heels, and low v neck blouse. She looks beautiful.

Isabella goes and sits down on, loveseat and I went to sit beside her, and held her hand. I do see Jasper and Alice, they are coming in, and they take a seat on sofa. Tanya is sitting in, Edward's lap on a chair. Emmett must have heard me talk to, Edward about a family meeting. Rose is standing near him, as he has his arms, around her.

"Well, family I am calling a meeting about having, Peter and Charlotte, joins us, in our coven. Jasper spoke to me earlier today, about having they join us. Jasper feels our numbers are too low, for the new guard in new world. I would appreciate your votes and opinions about, Peter and Charlotte, joining us. I spoke to Edward about Jasper as second command, in new guard. I feel he has the right amount expertise in this area. Edward will stay as second command of his family, when Isabella and I, are away. He will be third in command in the new guard." I say my speech to my family.

"Jasper, I hold no ill will towards you being second in command, like I told, Carlisle, you are best suited for the position. I am all for, Peter and Charlotte, to join us." Edward is telling this to Jasper.

"I thank you Edward. I was afraid of what you may think, about me taking over completely. You've been in charge of us, when, Carlisle, has been away. I thank you Carlisle, for allowing me, to be second in command, in the new guard. Peter and Charlotte would be an asset in our coven. They helped me destroy, Maria's and her newborns." Jasper says to us.

"I feel like dad has made the right choice, in matter about, Jasper being second in command. I am all for it." Emmett is voicing his opinion.

"Well, dad I am all for it Jasper, being second in command, in new guard. I agree, Peter and Charlotte, joining us." Rose is speaking up her opinion in matter.

"I am all for both Carlisle. I have no problem with it." Tanya is speaking about her vote.

"I did see the vision on the outcome of this meeting. You made the right choice, Carlisle to have, Jazz, as second in command, and for, Peter and Charlotte, to join us. Mum they would love you and be protective of you. They still drink from humans. We could help them. I do see that they will comply with our request, not killing humans, to feed." Alice is speaking about her visions and her opinions.

"Isabella my love what are your opinions?" I am asking my beloved holding her hand in mine.

"Well, family since all votes are counted, my vote would be yes too. Jasper told me his story with his past. I feel like he is the best choice. I don't see a problem with, Peter and Charlotte joining our family. Many of you are aware that I had training at the, CIA fight off enemies. My family taught me how to fight vampires. They wanted me to be prepared for the future. I won't need training on how to destroy a vampire once I become one. I could help." Isabella says her opinion.

"So, mum you are a fighter. That's cool! You and I will need to have an arm wrestling match. One day when you do become like us." Emmett says to, Isabella, with a huge grin on face.

"You are on Emmett. I will beat you too." Isabella says to him and she is laughing at the thought of beating Emmett.

"Well, families since all votes are counted. I will go and make the call to Peter and Charlotte. I feel it should be me to make the call, not Jasper. I am leader of this coven. I do need to finish up some work in Isabella's study." I kissed Isabella before going to my study.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle is busy with his call. Jasper and Edward are in my study working on it. Tanya and Rose went to do shopping at mall. Alice is working on designs for, Peter and Charlotte, new room. Theirs will be on third floor. Emmett and I are in the living room. This would be the proper time to get to know him better.

"Emmett I would like to get to know you better. I realize there are things I don't know about you. "I say to him.

"Well, I was born in year of nineteen hundred and fifth teen, in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. My parents were hard working people and they were never rich. I used to play football in high school. I love all kinds of sports. You should see us, all play baseball. We call it, thunder ball because we play, in thunderstorms. I have college degrees, like you as Physiologist. Everyone around here has physiologist degrees, but never practiced it, like you. I was mauled by a bear in nineteen hundred and thirty five. Rosalie found me bleeding to death. She told me she felt the pull to her mate seeing me. Rosalie picked me up took me to, Carlisle, and he change me. Ever since I laid eyes on Rose I knew she is the one for me. She is an angel and beautiful to me and my soul mate. I couldn't live without her. I know she feels the same way about me." Emmett says to me, as he is sitting down next to me.

"So you are into sports. I think that is cool. I guess one day. I will have to watch you guys play thunder ball. It sounds like fun. Do you have any vampire gifts?" I am asking Emmett.

"Yes, I am considered the strongest vampire here. Edward you know he reads minds, but he is the fastest runner here. Alice you would think she is weakest link, being so tiny, but she can see visions, ahead of time, to get out of the way fast. We do play fight. Alice sees the visions of the outcome of the fight. Tinkerbelle and she shoot up in air, in nick time, to get out of the way. Don't underestimate her for her size she is tough." Emmett is laughing about Alice and the memory of her doing that in midair.

"I would like to see, Alice shoot up in midair fast. My brother, Alec, is fast but he can cut off your senses. My brother, Felix is fast like Edward. Demetri is strong and built like you, but he is a tracker. He is good at what he does." I say to Emmett.

"Mum it is five pm, and we need to get you ready for tonight." Alice is yelling at me from upstairs. I didn't realize the time flew by.

"Well, if you will excuse me Emmett. Alice is calling me. I need to go get ready." I say to Emmett getting off the loveseat and headed upstairs.

"Sure mum talk to you later." Emmett says to me.

I walk into our bedroom and Alice is waiting for me, in the bathroom, by the looks of my counter, it reminds me of a beauty salon. I took a seat on the vanity chair. So, Alice can do her magic on me.

"Mum doesn't worry about tonight, you are going to enjoy, the evening with, Carlisle and then afterwards too." Alice says to me while she is doing my hair.

"I am little scared this will be my first time. I am looking forward having sex." I say to Alice, as is finished with my hair and she has it done with curls, lying down off of my back.

"You will be fine Bella, trust me just let nature take its course. Once you put on sexy lingerie, and you wear heels, you will look sexy to him. I did see a vision, and he will not resist you. Trust me." Alice is patting my hand, and she is painting my nails and toenails.

"What are Peter and Charlotte like?" I am asking Alice.

"Oh, you will love them. They have good self-control, and they would protect you at all cost. Peter is nice and he has a gift; he knows shit. Don't ask me how he knows, he just does. Charlotte is like a sister to me. She has a caring soul. I know that they would love you." Alice says to me, as she is doing my makeup.

"Well that is good to know I am looking forward to them entering into the family." I said to Alice as she finished up with me in the bathroom.

"Mum it is time to get your clothes off and put these lacey thongs on. It will work better with the dress." Alice says to me. I stripped off my clothes and put the thong on. She brought me on dress in a zip bag and opened it up. It's a long contour green satin gown, backless with one strap, over shoulder. Alice helped me get into the dress, no bra is needed. I slipped the pair of green stilettoes on my feet. She handed me an after five bag and all my things are inside of the bag. She even placed my gun inside the purse.

"Alice I thank you for everything. You are a life saver in beauty department." I say to her and hugged her to me.

"I love you Alice." I say to her.

"I love you too. Carlisle is going to think you are breath taking. He is on his way up. We need to leave and go into my bedroom. He doesn't need to see you yet." We leave my bedroom straight for hers.

I see Carlisle is coming and he looks so good. He has on white silk shirt, with black blazer and dark dress pants, and black Italian leather shoes. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss him. He has is arm wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, Isabella you look breath taking you is so beautiful." Carlisle says to me.

"Carlisle you look handsome as ever." I say to him.

"We should get going so we can make our dinner date on time." Carlisle led me to the car and he opens the passenger side of the door for me. We were driving down the freeway, towards the Seattle space needle. Carlisle helped me out of his car. He has is hand on my back, as we are walking into the building to elevators. We step in dining area looking out the glass windows. Where you can see the entire city? The host he showed us, to our table and he is looking at me, improperly, with lust in eyes. Carlisle lets out a growl. I place my hand on his chest and look at him trying to calm him. We sit down at the table.

"Isabella you belong to me, no man can touch you, or eye fucks you. You're mine." I like this possessive side of Carlisle is towards me.

"Well, babe I have been yours, since I was eight years old, not once eying another man. There is only one that I've had my eyes on is you." I say to him as I laid my hand on top of his on table.

"Oh, Isabella I cannot believe you had it bad for me, all these years. You had to endure physically pain, without me in your life. I Isabella have it bad for you. I couldn't live in world without you." Carlisle says to me, as I lick my lips.

The waitress came by took our orders. I order me a glass of red wine. Carlisle ordered water. I got a steak, with asparagus on side entrée. I took a sip of wine while, I am watching Carlisle and his eyes are lighted up.

'Carlisle the view up here is spectacular. It is so pretty up here. I am glad you pick this special place as our first date." I say to him taking my last bite of my meal this is too much food for me. I couldn't finish eating my dinner.

The waitress came back with another glass of wine. She wanted to know if I would like dessert. I told her no. Carlisle is my dessert.

I brought my digital camera with me, so the waitress, can take our pictures. She did a good job of me and Carlisle. We looked at the photo of us together. We do make a good looking couple. It is soon time to leave. We pulled into garage and Carlisle; he assisted me out of the car. He kisses me, with passion. We broke off the kiss. I headed to our bedroom. Carlisle got stop by Alice when we came in. She needed to tell him something. I figure she is giving me time to get ready and stalling Carlisle.

I slipped out of dress and went into bathroom and open up drawer, took the sexy lingerie out. I brushed my teeth. I slipped on the black lace see through teddy and a matching thong, with my pair of high heels. I added some lip gloss. I heard the bedroom door open this is my cue to go out of the bathroom.

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella and I had an enjoyable evening out. Alice is rambling on about some designs; she wanted approval for Peter and Charlotte's room. They did accept my offer to be part of our extended family. They will show up here the day after we get back from, Langley. I will not let her go alone. I am walking into our bedroom. There she is wearing that black sexy baby doll. I took notice right away. I couldn't wait any longer and moved at vampire speed, to be at her side. I had to touch her body. I caressed my hands, over her body, and kissed her hard. I picked her up gently took her to our bed.

"Carlisle, make love to me now. I am in physical pain and I need you inside of me.'" I see tears rolling down her cheeks, and I wipe them away for her. I will not allow her to cry. I need her just as bad, as she needs me.

"Yes, I will Isabella. I love you so much." I had to give her another kiss. She is taking her hand slowly removing my jacket, and she is unzipping my pants. I am helping her for she needed help undressing me. My clothes and shoes are off and scattered over the floor.

I lay on top of her, taking my time, with her leaving a trail of kisses, on her body, down to her calve, of her legs. I went up to where her head is, lying on pillow kissing her again, leaving a trail of kisses, and along her breast, removing the lacey teddy slowly. I didn't want it to rip. I am taking her breast and sucking on one, and massaging the other. I move my hand down to her thong and slowly removing it. I left her heels; on they are sexy as hell, on her naked body.

I am growling and purring to her. I know it turns her on. I can smell her sexual arousal. I placed my head between her thighs, and take my two fingers, insert them, in her vagal and moving up and down hitting her g spot. Then I take my mouth and suck on her clit. Isabella is moaning my name.

"Carlisle I think I am going to cum." She says to me.

"Let it go Isabella, cum for me my love." She Cums for me and I drank from her juices, she tastes divine.

I brought myself back to her lips kissing her.

"Isabella is you ready?"

"I have waited for so long for this moment, I am ready." She says to me.

I take my member and penetrate lighting, in her pussy, giving her time to get use to me. I slid my dick in home base giving it a thrust, and she screams in pleasure. I slowly go back and forth in my movements, until I can bring her to an orgasm. She takes and wraps her legs, around my waist, and she has my hair in her hands, and yanking hard, on my hair and kissing me.

"Carlisle fuck me harder with your dick I want you too."

"Oh, Isabella I didn't know you like it hard." I say to her.

I fucked her hard and she moans and screams my name.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, I am going to cum." I am so close to exploding inside of her. I scream out her name.

"Isabella, Isabella here it comes this is for you my love." I let my seed go inside of her and we both had an explosive orgasm and we became one.

I have never had this feeling like I did, with the two women vampires, I've been with. There is nothing can compare to having sex with someone you love. I knew she is spent, as I lay on top of her with, my dick still inside her. I kissed her with, all the love and adoration I feel for her and she returned that to me. I felt every emotion she feels and I knew she felt my too.

**Bella's POV**

I never felt such emotions coming off of, Carlisle. I could feel what he is feeling, and he felt mine too.

"Carlisle that is amazing. This is my first time all I can say is. WOW! You are terrific." I had to kiss him again.

"Yes, Isabella I felt your emotions too. You are terrific in bed. I am going to draw us, a bubble bath; you are going to be quite sore, for the first time. It should relieve your pain." Carlisle slides his dick out of me. He gets up to draw the bath. I am lying here in utter state of happiness and bliss.

He came back in bedroom and picked me up bridal style, and he walked us into bathroom. He laid me gently down on the roman tub, and he got behind me. My back is lying against on his chest. I feel his hard cock against me. I am ready for round two.

"Carlisle babe this is just the beginning. I cannot wait to have sex constantly with you for eternity." I say to Carlisle as my arm is resting on his.

"Well, don't worry love it will never stop. Your scent will be forever on me, as mine will on yours." Carlisle says to me kissing my shoulders and down to my back.

"How does that work with our scent?" I asked him.

"You see when we are intimate in having sexual release our scent will be forever grain on us. Others will know you belong to me and I belong to you. Once you are a vampire we will mark each other and that lets others know too," he says to me and that is like with most vampire couples I know.

"I never knew that part of the vampire world about the scent. I did know about marking by biting your mate." I say to him.

"It will never be a dull moment with you Isabella. You will know more about the mating process as time goes by." Carlisle says to me. I turned my body towards him and kissed him.

"You make me happy Carlisle and I am forever grateful you are in my life to stay." He is kissing me again.

We both got out of the tub and took a shower, to rinse the bubbles, off of our skin and dried off. We lay on the bed.

"I love you Isabella." He gave me a kiss on my lips.

"I love you Carlisle." I gave him a kiss and suddenly, feeling sleepy then, I am out like a light in dream world.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 17 Seduction it took you through Carlisle's and Bella's day and sex scene at the end. Chapter 18 Changes things will change in Cullen home be looking forward for two new members to be in the Cullen family.


	18. Chapter 18 Changes

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 18 Changes will take you through Bella's and Carlisle days leading up to her going to Langley and return home. It will be fast forward some in this chapter to allow expected new members to come in the family. I thank my fans to story and to my beta reader Karebear1965 for all your help.**

**Chapter 18 Changes**

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and Carlisle is lying next to me, and I couldn't resist. I had to kiss him with a passion. I keep replaying our sex scene, from last night, over in my mind. I needed him again. We broke off the kiss.

"Carlisle, would it be possible for us, to do it again this morning. I loved what we did last night. I couldn't wait to wake up and to do it again." I gave Carlisle a sad puppy dog look with my eyes. My hand is roaming freely over his body his member. He lets out an animalist growl.

"Yes we will my love." He positions himself on top of me, and he is kissing me hard, as he is massaging my breast. Carlisle slides his cock inside me, he is thrusting deep in me, and he is taking his sweet time, inside me. I am moaned and screaming his name.

"Carlisle, Carlisle fucks me harder. I love it when you do me hard."

"I will fuck you hard Isabella with my dick." Carlisle says to me.

The only sounds are him growling and his balls are slapping against my ass, and I am moaning and screaming out his name.

"Carlisle I am going cum."

"Isabella, cum for me let it go my love." Carlisle says to me.

"Isabella here it comes." We both had our wildest orgasm, and he pulled out of me, and he lay on his side, and he is kissing me.

"Carlisle I cannot get enough of you, even if we live forever, it would not be enough. I love you very much." I say to Carlisle, as I am running my hand through, his hair.

"I feel the same way. I cannot get enough of you, Isabella, as we continue our lives, through eternity. It still would not be enough. I love you so bloody much." He is kissing me with passion and pouring his love into the kiss.

"Carlisle you never have to hold back your animalist nature, about you, when we have sex or even your vampire nature around me. I lived with vampires for years. I was never afraid of that side of a vampire nature. I want you and all the others, to know you do not have to tip toe around me, trying to be normal, when you are not." I say to Carlisle, and I know full the others were listening to what I am saying to Carlisle.

"Well, Isabella I find it easy to be myself around you, rest assure you, I will not hide my vampire nature around you. I find sometimes taking things slow, a walk. I do enjoy my ability to move and run at fast speeds. I do like to read a good book slow. I rather take time to enjoy the book and the flavor of the day too." I am looking at, Carlisle taking my hand resting it on his abs.

"Well, that is understandable Carlisle. Especially, when you have forever, you would want to slow, down enjoy the day. I know it must be nice to you as it is to me to have someone to share that day with. I have to take a trip in the city today. There is something that I have to do. "I say to Carlisle, he is looking into my eyes.

"So my love what do you have to do in the city today?" Carlisle is asking me.

"I need to drive to air force base and pick up, my credentials, and go over some case files. I feel like going back to work. Just because, I have a bad arm, doesn't mean I am not capable, of working. So, tell me doctor when are you at least going to release me? I do realize I will be out for a while with, CIA until I get my arm back in full swing. But, I miss my work. I know next week you start back at the hospital." I am telling Carlisle in my hopes; he would release me for work.

"To answer your question Isabella, I think middle of next week would be alright. I will drive in city today. When you return back to work, I will drive you to and from. If, you don't mind having me or one of the families drives you." Carlisle says to me, as I am looking at him and thinking about what he said.

"That is great Carlisle. I miss working at my profession. Yes, I don't mind, if you or one of the, families mind driving me. I need to get up and take my shower and get ready to go." I say to Carlisle. I got out of bed after giving him, a kiss, before I headed to the bathroom.

"My love I will start you some breakfast, while you are having your human minutes." Carlisle goes into our closet change in his clothes. I go and take care of my human things in the bathroom.

My God! Sex is so amazing with, Carlisle, his dick it is eight inches long and he fits, so perfect in me. His hard-rock body is to die for. He is so good looking without clothes on. I will diffidently, have to wear business attire today, cannot look sexy going in my new job. I am now ready. I need my backpack with all my information; they will need my badge from, Langley air force base. That will get me in the door. I go downstairs and see Emmett and Jasper but do not see others around.

"Good morning Jazz and Emmett." I say to them, as I am walking by living room.

"Good morning mum, how was your night?" Emmett he says to me and giggling under his breath.

"Emmett I had a wonderful date with, your father and as you all heard in the house, a very nice time in bed with Carlisle." I am smirking right at him with my hand on my hips.

"Yeah, we know we heard moans coming from your room." Emmett says to me.

"Well, I have you to know Carlisle, is good in bed." I am still smirking at him.

"Well, I do not know about that my, Rose; she thinks I am hot in bed." Emmett says this to me; he has a huge grin on his face.

"Bella good morning to you, how are you feeling?" Jasper, he's asking me, with a warm smile as he is seating in a chair looking over what looks like an ancient book.

"I am fine Jasper thanks for asking. May I ask what book are you reading, that looks ancient?" I am asking Jasper.

"Bella, this is my book of old journals, I written over the years. I wrote about the southern wars in my book and about vampire behavior. I thought if I go back study my notes it will help me with my new position with dad as second in command." Jasper he is telling me about his journals he wrote. I decided to go over sit with Jasper and talk to him about my journal about vampires.

"Jasper I did write a journal about vampire behavior too. I am in a profession as a practicing Physiologist. I did write my theories down. There is one theory I've why some vampires, which are hard to control. It is because they were bi polar or manic depressive or schizophrenic, before the change. When they do go through the change, they still have those chemical imbalances, in their blood stream. They rely on blood to feed and their blood still has chemical agents, in their system. This causes most dangerous vampires, harder to control and deal with, on any level." I say to Jasper, he is looking at me, like I just found the pot of gold or something.

"You Bella, you may be right. Why didn't I think of this before? We all have Physiology degrees, like you but never practice it like you do. Would you mind if I look at your journals to compare notes?" Jasper is asking me.

"Sure there is no problem. They are packed in boxes; we brought with us, somewhere in one of them. There are two journals; the covers are red, where I wrote my theories down. If you find it help yourself to them." I say to Jasper.

"Thanks Bella for your help." Jasper says to me.

"I also came up with another theory. You will find it in the second book about controlled vampires. There is a reason why I feel some vampires, who have good self-control, are because they are sane before, the change; there are no chemical imbalances, in their blood stream, to cause them to behave, in a destructive manner. They are easier to deal with, and you can train them, lot quicker than the insane vampire." I say to Jasper. Carlisle, he must have been standing in the living room the whole time. I did not notice him standing in the living room. I am watching, Jasper the whole time talking to him.

"Isabella your theories maybe right. Have you shared this information with your father?" Carlisle is asking me.

"No I have not. Do you think I should?" I asked Carlisle, as he has his arms around me.

"Yes, I think you should make copies, and give it to your father, when we fly to see them next week. Breakfast is ready love, as soon as you finish eating, we will leave for the city. I would love to look at the journals after. Jasper reads them." Carlisle says to me, and he is guiding me in the kitchen.

"I know for a fact, you cannot put vampires, on meds, which can help them, with mood swings. The meds wouldn't work, like it does for a human, who is diagnosed with mental disorders. I know for a fact, if humans, are diagnosed with mental conditions, once they are on meds, they can live normal productive lives. But, how you would put a vampire on meds, it would not work on them, because it would burn, quickly in their systems." I say to them.

"You would be right on medical stand point about it Isabella. We couldn't put a vampire on meds." Carlisle says to us.

"Well thank you Bella, I will go look for them, now if you do not mind." Jasper says to as I am getting ready to eat.

"Sure whatever is mine, it is yours too, and we are family." I say to him as I went to the kitchen.

**Carlisle POV**

"Isabella you are an intelligent woman, to come up with those theories, and I have my theories, written down in journals, about vampires, that are similar to yours, but not bringing it into modern times, as you did. In your observations, about vampires, that could have mental disorders, before the change, which does explain whys. There would be uncontrolled vampires. I am amazed by you. I love you Isabella." I say to her, as she is finishing up her meal.

"Well, I love you too Carlisle and thank you for making breakfast, for me and taking care, of me like you do. Yes, I did come up with those theories, because what my father had to deal, with uncontrollable vampires, over the centuries. I am ready to go in the city, if you are." I had to kiss her with a passionate kiss to hers delicate lips.

I am driving us in the city, and I take my hand over the console, to hold Isabella's hand. My jeweler he should have her piece; I designed for her, ready today. Isabella's study is complete, Alice and Rose; they are decorating it for her. The furniture will be arriving by noon today. I am going to take her to dinner while we are out.

"Isabella is there anything you like to do in the city today while we are at it?" I am asking her and looking at her beauty.

"Yes, I would love to go shopping at the mall. I need to pick up a few things to wear. I do realize I have tons of clothing, but need more sexy lingerie, just for you and some casual wear. Most of my business wear that is still new is at my apartment, in Langley. I will diffidently, need those clothes for my job." Isabella says to me, and I will take her to the mall. Whatever my love wants to do she gets to do.

"Isabella we will do that right after, you get done at the, air force base hospital. We will go to the mall and then I will take you to dinner." I say to her, as we are driving up at checkpoint at the base.

We went through the checkpoint and followed the signs, to the hospital. Isabella went in building, and I am waiting for her to come out. I hate being separated from her and she is only few feet away from me. I am going to find it hard going back to, ER unit next week, at the hospital, without her. I feel so cold without her. I see her coming out of the building it has been two hours now. I get out of the car and assist her in, and then I drove out base. I am driving us to mall for her shopping.

We are walking hand in hand, going through the shops, in the mall. I did choose some lingerie I would like to see on Isabella. She did buy a lot causal wear that is sexy on her. If, Alice is here they would have to get her seal of approval, before she could buy them. I gave whole heartily my seal of approval. We stop at this one high-dollar shoe store, and she tried on shoes. I insisted to buy her things, even though she had her own black card.

"Carlisle you are dazzling that young lady behind the counter. Why are you doing that to that poor female? She will never be same again, after she looked at you." Isabella says to me. I think there is a touch of jealousy in her.

"Isabella my love I only have eyes for you. I have been known to dazzle the women. You should see my nurses, at the hospital; they have a hard time, focusing on their work. But, they do not hold a candle against you pure beauty." I say to her in my hopes, I defused the situation somewhat.

"So they do. Well, I can see why not, you are you're a, God like creature, with looks to kill. I can see why they find you simply irresistible." I had to give her comfort; I put my arms around her and gave her a kiss pouring my devotion to her in that kiss.

"I love you very much Isabella. You need not to worry about other women. I am yours so is my body." I say to her.

"Well Carlisle, I love you too. I am yours too." She says to me, at least that is comforting to know that her body is totally mine.

"Isabella, are you ready to go to dinner? I know this fine Italian restaurant, our doctors go to here, in Seattle. It is highly recommended by them, and it has five stars on their reviews." I say to Isabella taking her hand guide her out of the mall.

"That's sound lovely Carlisle and I love Italian foods. I look at this as our second date. It's pleasant to go out and shop likes normal couples, spending a leisure day, at the mall. I went shopping without Alice; I wonder what she will think of me." Isabella says to me. I feel her concern about how, Alice would react.

"Yes Isabella I do consider this our second date. I agree with you it does feel normal couple, and showing my woman off. I wouldn't be worry about Alice. All you have to do is ask her, go shopping with you, next time. She will follow you anywhere, within clothing bouquets and shoe stores. You will have her eating out of the palm of your hand." Isabella is letting a small chuckle escape from her lips.

After Isabella ate her dinner, we were on our way home. I cannot wait until we show her new study. We built it where the dining room is, an extended a hall, with double oak wood doors. The doors are painted white and so are the walls with a touch of purple pillows, on white velveteen sofa and chairs, since she likes light and airy, and modern. Alice purchased Italian style desk and paintings, in Italy done in black-and-white photos, to remind her of home in Italy. It is understandable; since she is a modern woman. She likes to keep up with the times. I will go tomorrow and pick up jewelry pieces I designed for her.

**Bella's POV**

We entered in our home and Alice and Rose, they approach me, all excited. Alice cannot stand still. Rose and Alice, they came over to take my hands, a guided me to my study with, Carlisle, and the others, are following behind us. Alice opens the double doors and we walk in.

"Surprise Bella we knew you would like it." Alice says to me.

"I cannot believe this! It is the same replica in my study, back home in Glendale, CA. Esme helped me decorate that office, but I see one thing, that wasn't added to bookcases. There are guitars, engraved in the woodwork on edges.

"Who did this engraving?" I asked them.

"Isabella, I did I thought you would love something done by me." Carlisle admitted to me. I had to give him a kiss right there, where he stood next to me.

I see the family frame photos, I brought with me. Everyone that I loved is on books shelves, along with my books. I look over to the bookcase in between the wall; there is the painting. I have in my room in the castle of all my favorite men.

"Did someone ship this from my room at castle in Volturi?" I asked.

"No Bella it belongs to, Carlisle it was in his study, but I removed it days ago. You see, Carlisle had the same painting too of your father and your Uncles and Carlisle, in painting. I know that they are the most important vampire men in your life, who you adore and love. It is a loaner from Carlisle." Alice is explaining to me. I went over to give her a hug.

"I appreciate everyone who did the work on my study. I thank you Alice and Rose for your decorating. I especially thank Carlisle for creating a master piece of art, in edges of book shelves. I adore and love you all very much." I went over to kiss, all of them on their foreheads, and gave them warm hugs.

"You are welcome Mum." They all say unison.

They all left giving me and Carlisle some privacy in my study. Then a thought crossed my mind, I need to break in sofa. I went over to lock the door. I took off my clothes, and went over to help, Carlisle get out of his clothes. We made love on the sofa. I must have been out from sleep. I woke up in our bedroom next morning. I saw a note on the pillow, and I read the note.

My love I will not be gone long had to hunt, and I need to go to the city to pick up something. I will be home soon.

All my love, Carlisle

I got up took a shower and change into jeans, and a v line tee-shirt and sneakers. I went to the kitchen to start my breakfast; I found some eggs and bread to do toast and eggs. I am putting the eggs in pan to scramble them up. I felt someone behind me, and I spun around to see who it was it is Edward.

"Good morning Edward." I say to him placing the eggs, on a plate and grabbing my toast from the toaster.

"Good morning Bella, how are you today?" Edward asks to me.

"I am doing well. How are you doing?" I say to him.

"I am always doing great Bella." Edward says to me.

I'm sitting down to eat then Edward comes and sits in a chair across from me.

"So, Edward I know some of the history about the others and so on. I am wondering about you. I would like to get to know you. I do not have any knowledge about you, like I do with the others. Alice already told you guys all about me. I haven't lived a long life to have much history. I am a baby compared to you guys. Who have been living on earth longer than me?" I say to Edward taking a sip of juice from my lips.

"Well, Bella I do not see you as a baby." Edward is chuckling about me saying I am a baby.

"Where are you originally from?' I thought that would be interesting to know his roots.

"Well Bella, I was born on June twelfth in nineteen hundred and one, in Chicago, Illinois. My original name is, Edward Anthony Masen Jr. My father was a lawyer and my mother a school teacher. I know Carlisle told you my parents, were dying from the Spanish influenza, at the time. My mother wanted, Carlisle to save me. I was burning up with fever I did not have much time. That is when Carlisle changes me." Edward is telling me this as I take my last bite of my meal off of the plate.

"I know what that is like losing both parents in one day. I understand from, Rose, she said you have a medical degree and play the piano. Do you have any goals in life?" I asked him.

"Well you see Bella; I do not have the control like, Carlisle to deal with blood every day. That is the reason why I did not become a doctor. I do have knowledge how to save a life if the need arises. I have many college degrees between me and Carlisle; we speak and write twenty languages. I love literature, books of poems, by Debussy and among many in my collections, like Carlisle, but he has the most book collection, than any of us. I love composing music. I really have not given any thought on what I would do with my life." That is so interesting in the things he has done.

"You know Edward you are an interesting man. The things you accomplish and done. Do you find composing music more to your liking or something you are enjoying doing during down time? The reason why I say this you could become the next, Mozart or music conductor. I know our world needs more talent men like you that can give us melodies and tunes to listen to for a life time." I say to him.

"It would be something to think on. I have many pieces I did compose. I understand from, Jasper you play the guitar. Maybe you and I can jam together. I play the guitar too. There are a few music instruments I can play." Edward says to me.

"You know that sounds perfect. I would love too. I have been cooped up inside. I think I would like to take a walk in the backyard, if you do not mind." I say to Edward.

"Bella it is your home to no need to get permission." Edward says to me.

"Thanks Edward for our talk." I say to him.

He walked out of the kitchen. I cleaned up my mess, and grab my gun, out of my bag and placed it on my hip. I carried my cell phone and took off walking in the backyard. I did see a stream from backyard. I walked over to stream, and then crossed over with, my feet on the rocks, making it to the other side. I am exploring the area. I did not realize. I came out to far from the house. I knew I could make it back home. After all I am trained like the military, to take on situations, in woods, deserts or jungles. That is a part of our requirement in training if we are needed in those areas. I must have been out here for two hours, in forest. I do see two grizzly bears, approaching me. I remained calm. I laid low on the ground, not moving. I took my gun from the side of my hip, out of the holster. There is one growling at me and comes near to me. I take my gun ready to aim and shoot the bear. He takes his claws like he is about to swipe me with his claws, and he is on his hind legs standing up, he is so tall. I am not afraid, but the fear is creeping up in me. Then I begin to fire rounds with my gun at the bear.

**Alice's POV**

I am in mine and Jasper's bedroom and slammed in a vision. Bella walked out in the forest, and she is confronted with two grizzly bears. She is northeast from the stream in our backyard. My vision ended. I speed downstairs at vampire speed.

"Guys we need to go and rescue mum, she has been confronted by two bears follow me." Emmett, Edward, Rose and Tanya and me and Jasper, they followed me out in the backyard. We followed Bella and her scent it led us to the stream, and we followed it northeast. We tore off running at vampire speed. Then we hear gun shots go off.

**Carlisle POV**

I got home and found no one home. I went to every room searching for anyone and could not find my mate. My cell phone is ringing. There is text message. It reads Bella's, in trouble go northeast from the stream A.

It is Alice and she text me. I tore off to the northeast at vampire speed. I feel Isabella's fear. I wonder why she would be all the way out here alone without anyone. I do see Isabella. She is shooting at a bear and there is one other that is about to grab her. I moved so fast at vampire speed and picked her up tore out of there. My kids can deal with the other bear. I knew I had to get her to safety.

I had my mate in my arms, taking off at vampire speed, until I reached our backyard. I brought her into the house and held her as I sat down on sofa with her. I am holding on her for dear life. I am not letting her go. I am purring to calm my mate and trying to calm myself down. Isabella is looking at me and places her arms, around my neck and buries her head, in the crook of my neck. I smell her scent; it is calming me down, knowing she is safe in my arms.

"I am so sorry Carlisle. I had you all worried. It was my fault. I should of asked someone to go with me. They are not to be blame for what I have done. I just felt like a walk and for I knew it. I was out much further, than I thought from the house. I knew I could have made it back to house fine. I am trained in all kinds of conditions, but it never crossed my mind today I would run into a bear. I am so sorry for worrying you. I love you Carlisle so much." Isabella she says to me, and I had to kiss her right, there in my lap.

I do see the other coming in; I knew that they would take care of the other bear. I looked at my family and looked at my mate.

"Isabella never does that to me again. I was so scared. I cannot live in a world without you. Yes, I know you are well trained, but it worried me. I did receive a text message from, Alice for me to go northeast that Bella was in trouble. I ran at vampire speed to find you being confronted by, two bears. Please Isabella never walks in forest alone. If you want to go to the forest take someone with you. I love you so much." I hope she would not be upset with me for scolding her like this in front of the family. But, with vampire hearing, they would have heard the conversation, one way or another. I had to kiss her again purring in her ear.

"I am sorry family for what I did. It is my fault not yours. I take full responsibility for my actions. I do thank you all for coming to my rescue and helping me. I thank you Alice that you did see me getting confronted by bears. I do love you all." Isabella she says to me.

"You are welcome Bella any time we cannot lose you." Jasper says to her.

"I was feeling cooped up, and I am so used to doing things, independently. I decided to go for a walk to explore not thinking this is summer, and bears would be out. I am so used to my running twice a week, but that was in the city. I am truly sorry for worrying all of my family." Isabella is saying to all of us.

"You are forgiven Isabella, but it scared me knowing my love is in danger." I had to kiss her again with a passionate loving kiss.

"Mum I have you to know. I took care of the other bear, and I am like Carlisle. We could not live without you." Emmett says to Isabella.

"I thank you for taking care of bear, and I do love all of you and couldn't live without any of you either." Isabella is saying this to all of us.

"Well, as long as you are alright mum that is the main thing." Alice does love Isabella like a best friend and a mum.

"Yes I am alright Alice, thanks again for your precognition. I love you." Isabella says to Alice.

"We love you too mum." Rose says to Isabella.

"Carlisle, I like to thank you for giving the hospital, my recommendation, for getting on as an on-line and by phone doctor. I received a call today. I start next week, working three days, a week part- time. I will be working on the patient care, after they are seen by ER doctors. I will get to follow up on their care by phone or on line. I thank you Bella for your encouragement, you gave me to fill my dream, as a doctor, without seeing a patient." Rose says to me and Isabella.

"Well, Rose all I did was a suggestion, you did all the rest. Rose you need to give yourself the credit you are smart and intelligent." Isabella says to her.

"I thank you mum." Rose says to Isabella.

"Isabella I have something for you. I knew you wear Volturi crest around your neck, and I had this made up for you."

I got the case out of my pocket of my jacket. I opened it up for her.

Isabella she looks at the charm bracelet, and she takes it out of the box, and she has tears in her eyes.

"Oh, this is beautiful, a guitar charm with diamonds, around the guitar and a heart shape ruby at the base of guitar. It said I will love you for eternity Isabella. What is this other charm? I do see it on you guys wear something like this, but never knew what it is." She has happy tears in her eyes.

"Isabella, we wear the Cullen crest. I designed it as part of, United Kingdom in mind as royalty. I had yours made in heart shape charm since you have, Volturi crest you wear every day. I thought you could wear both, we want to you to know you are a Cullen too. I do wear a ring; Jasper, Edward and Emmett wear wrist leather bands, with Cullen crest. Rosalie wears Cullen crest necklace and Alice; wears a chocker with small Cullen's crest. Esme my sister wears a bracelet. Tanya, she wears a tiny feminine Cullen crest ring." I am explaining the crest to Isabella and looking at her beauty.

"Carlisle this is perfect. I love them both. I will wear this every day, like I do my family crest. "Isabella gives me a kiss on my lips. I can feel her acceptance in this family. I then helped her placing the charm bracelet, around her wrist, and she smiled looking at the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Jasper I took the liberty to have a wrist leather band, with Cullen's crest made up for Peter. I had our jeweler, make her a small heart shape locket, with Cullen's crest for Charlotte. Isabella and I will leave tomorrow for the memorials. I would appreciate if you can pick up the jewelry, from our trusted jeweler by tomorrow, so it will be ready for me, to present it to, Peter and Charlotte, the day they arrive." I say to Jasper, and he is looking at me with a smile written on his face that I do accept his brother, Peter and his mate wife, Charlotte in the family.

"Sure I will dad I must presume you had everything token care of, I will pick it up tomorrow for you." Jasper says to me.

"Yes Jasper everything is. I need you to look for any patterns in the news, or newspapers, to see if there are serial killers. We need to start keeping tabs, on the situation, if any vampires are out of control." I asked Jasper.

"Yes Carlisle I will start researching all of it for you. I will let you know if I find anything. Bella I like to thank you for your journals, your theories, are very insightful and helpful. I am done reading your journals Bella. I knew Carlisle wanted to read them, so I placed journals on his desk in his study." Jasper is telling me and Isabella.

"Edward you are in charge while Isabella and I are gone. We should be home by Monday. I have to help Isabella pack her belongings, in her apartment have it ship here. Isabella is closing out of her apartment lease." I say to Edward.

"Sure there is no problem dad. Tanya is you ready to go to that movie? You wanted to go see and afterwards for some shopping." Edward says to us and then his wife.

"Yes I am Edward if you would not mind. I would like to go in my Ferrari this time not Volvo." Tanya says to Edward.

**Bella POV**

I am sitting in Carlisle lap still, and the family splits, up to do their own things. I look at my mate seeing his pure gorgeous face and had to kiss him and moving my lips, to his neck tasting his skin. He picks me up bridal style and moves at vampire speed to our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed taking his sweet time with me. I feel his need. I place my hand on his member, he lets out a growl. I want him so bad, and I feel he need for me too.

We slowly undress each other. Carlisle eyes are going, pitch black, with lust in his eyes for me.

"Carlisle I need you bad babe please, I need your dick in me now." He slides his dick in me, and he is taking his time, we are making love to each other. We are getting close in our climaxes and orgasms. I hear him growl and purr, and I am moaning and screaming his name.

"Carlisle I am going to cum." I released my juices to him, and he lets out a loud growl.

"Isabella I am going to cum this is for you my love." We both fell over into oblivion with our orgasms. We gave each other slow passionate kisses.

"God I love you so much Carlisle." I say to him as we both lay naked in state of bliss.

"Well, Isabella I love you so bloody much. You had me worried. I thought I was going to lose you to a bear. The bear could have mauled you and killed you. I want you to know, if you feel like taking a walk please take someone with you." Carlisle is kissing me again with love and adoration.

"Carlisle I really love my eighteen karate white gold charm bracelet. I love the Cullen crest now, I can wear that proudly like, I do Volturi crest. I did not get you anything. I guess I will have to start work on something for you. Don't worry Carlisle for now on I will take someone with me in the forest." I say to Carlisle, caressing his chest with my hand.

"Well, Isabella I would love giving you a tour through the forest. I am surprised you didn't get sick or dizzy from my running speed. You seemed relativity calm by my actions." Carlisle says to me holding my hand where the charm bracelet sits on my wrist.

"I am used to it. I run on the backs of vampires, since I was eight. My brothers and sisters would play a game with me to see who could get, Bella. They had me on their back tore off running at vampire speed. Someone would try to steal me off of their back. I would laugh the whole time they are doing it. My father and uncles would supervise them; to be sure they did not hurt me in the process." I say to Carlisle, I am giggling at the memory.

"Well, I do believe that explains why you weren't in some state of shock by my actions. I will have to do that with you, on my back. I will take you on a tour through the forest." Carlisle says to me.

"Yes I would love that Carlisle, you taking me to the forest. I know what we can do there while we are at it." I am hinting to Carlisle with my body language.

"Oh, Isabella the things, you do to tempt me like a siren. I swear you would be death of me." Carlisle and I were making love the second time. I fell asleep in arms and woke up it was dinner time. I must have needed a nap. I did not realize I was tired. I opened my eyes and Carlisle; he is getting his clothes back on.

"I am going downstairs to the kitchen and make you some dinner. You come down when you are ready my love."

Carlisle he says to me.

"Yes I will come down, but first I am going to take a shower and change. Then I need to pack our bags. Then I need to make my phone calls, to my family, to let them know. I am doing fine. I will not mention the bear incident in forest they would be frightened by my actions." I say to him getting up and giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Very well my love. I will go and get started on your dinner, while you do your things, on your list." Carlisle says to me, and he leaves the room.

I took my shower and change, started the packing, and made my calls.

I woke up and got ready we leave for Langley. Jasper and Alice are dropping us, off at Seattle Private Airways. We are going on a private leer jet. We boarded our plane and took our seat. We sat on sofa.

Carlisle has me in his arms and kissing me. I am getting hot thinking, about joining mile high club. Carlisle is thinking the same. We took off our clothes in bedroom, shut door and made love to one another in the bed. We both came to our orgasms and screaming each other's names. I am lying next to him.

"Carlisle that felt amazing to have sex, with you in mid-air. You are a terrific lover, and I love you very much." I say to him and looking into eyes.

"Well, Isabella sex with you is spectacular, because it is done with love. You Isabella are a wonderful lover too. I love you very much for eternity. I want to ask you. Do you have any more goals in life? Do you want just be Physiologist and CIA Agent?" Carlisle says to me.

"No not really. I always wanted to help people, but since I do plan to become a vampire. I figure since I would live for eternity. I could always go back to college and change careers, often as I like, and try out new things." I say to him as I have my arm resting on his chest looking at him.

"That is so true Isabella. You can become anything your heart's desire." Carlisle says to me, and he is taking his hand through the locks of my hair.

"Edward he told me that he and you can speak and write twenty languages. That is fantasying to be able to do that. Is there anything else you can do perfect?" I am asking Carlisle.

"Well, Isabella I am a pilot. I do own my own private leer jet. I will have to take you up some time in my plane. Jasper, Edward and Rose and I, we all have pilot licenses. My sister, Esme, does too." I am in awed of my mate all the things he can do.

"Would it be possible that you can teach me some day how to fly a plane?" I am asking Carlisle.

"Yes, Isabella I would love to teach you just let me know when you are ready. I think it would be proper for us to get dressed, and I can tell the plane descending lower, we are about to land." We both got up put our clothes back on before the pilot makes his entrance.

We got in a limo heading down my street to, Highlight Towers Apartments. We entered my hallway to my apartment. We got into my apartment and Carlisle; sat our luggage down on the floor. I looked around there is not much to pack except clothing and few things in the desk.

"Isabella your studio apartment is lovely. I am surprised you didn't rent something much larger than this." Carlisle he says to me, as he is holding me.

"Yes it is small, but I figure I would not live here much longer. I was told sometimes, Agents have to move around a lot as a part of a cover. I work as a government sub-contractor, for air force base hospital. It allows me to transfer anytime I need to move as a cover story. I felt there was no need to rent something much larger for me. The only things, I have to pack are clothes, some have new tags still on. There are a few things in desk to pack. I do not keep much here nor do I keep family photos here to pack. We were trained at, CIA not keep family photos, of anyone around. It is for their safety. But, they do not know my family, is vampires, who do not need protection." I say to Carlisle, as he is kissing me.

"We shall get started. I do not want you to lift a thing for two weeks, after that you will need physical therapy. You will start lifting one-pound weights, slowly until you build up your strength in your arm. I will work with you on your therapy and Emmett, he can help you, he has a degree as a sports trainer, and he is qualified." Carlisle says to me.

"I did not know Emmett has a sports trainer degree. Well it figures he loves sports. It is a wonder if he doesn't go to work for some university or pro team doing that. That's awesome Carlisle." I say to him.

"Yes you would be right, about that he would be good in it. You do know with my vampire speed, I can do this job in minutes." Carlisle says to me.

"Well, you knock yourself out babe packing for me. I need to empty out the refrigerator, with all bad food. That has been in there for a while." I say to Carlisle.

"I would not be able to knock myself out love, remember vampires, are strong and fast and indestructible." Carlisle he says to me chuckling under his breath like he needs air to breath.

"Damn perfect vampires, they are good with everything." I say to him causing Carlisle to laugh at my statement.

Carlisle he did manage to get everything packs for me. It only took him thirty minutes to do everything and boxed them up and put labels on the boxes. The fed x guys showed up at the apartment, and my things, will be delivered over night, to our home in Seattle. I closed out my lease, with our manager, of the apartment. Carlisle orders take food for me. We did make love and had wild sex in my bed last night. It is amazing sex with him, and it only gets better in time. We were ready to leave for the memorials, for our Agents, and it is Sunday.

**Peter's POV**

My wife Charlotte and I are on our way, to be with the, Cullen's. It is nice to be able to have a family now. Charlotte and I we've been lonely. If it weren't for Alice and Jasper it would have been worse. Now we have somewhere to belong too. Jasper will be shocked; we are arriving a day earlier than expected. I heard of tales, Jasper spoke about Bella being the adopted daughter, of other than, Aro Volturi. We heard all about her family through Alice. I cannot wait to meet her.

**Charlotte's POV**

Peter my mated husband is driving our car; we are about two hours, away from Seattle. I cannot wait to see my brother, Jasper and his mated wife, Alice our sister. I simply cannot believe we are going to have a complete family. I cannot wait to meet this Bella, who is the heart of Volturi, and she is the human daughter of, Aro and Sulpicia Volturi.

She is the love of, Carlisle's life, and she is a doctor, in Physiology. Peter and I have talked everything out. We vow to protect, Bella, from what we heard from Alice and Jasper they say, she is warm, caring and loving. She is perfect for them. Peter and I will get to know her and love her too. I wonder if Alice, saw our spilt decision about coming a day earlier.

**Jasper's POV**

I am here in my study going over research, that my dad wanted me, to see if there are any patterns, of serial killers. I am looking to see if the patterns are that of vampires. I am looking on Internet, news, from every state, going over their local newspapers, on Internet and watching CNN. I see a small pattern in Chicago, Illinois. There is something diffidently going on.

I hear a car pull in the circle driveway. It is Peter and Charlotte. I know that scent blowing through my study window. I wonder why they are here early. I moved at vampire speed downstairs to go out the front door went over to their car.

"Well, hello my brother you are here earlier." I say to Peter.

"Yes, we are brother; we could not wait to be here." I went over to give a pat on my brother's back.

"Charlotte my sister you look gorgeous as always." I say to her. I went over to give her a warm hug.

"It is good to see you, my brother, and you don't look bad yourself." Charlotte says to me.

"Where is Alice, Jasper?" Peter asked me, while he is getting their luggage, out of the trunk of their car.

"She had to go grocery shopping for Bella, she is after all human, and needs to eat human foods. Alice should be back soon" I say to them.

"Let me help you, brother with your things." I grab some of the luggage from their car. Charlotte had boxes in the back seat of their personal effects; she started to get boxes from back seat.

We enter the house. I will show them to their room on the third floor.

"You guys! Alice designed your room to your taste; we have been working on it for two days, after we finish up Bella's personal study. Alice designed a personal study, attached to your bedroom for you Peter and Charlotte to share. You should see the bathroom Charlotte you are going to love it. Your room is on the third floor. Just follow me. Your bedroom is on the left wing. Edward and Tanya's room is down the hall on the right. Edward has a music room next to their bedroom. Peter and Charlotte there are two guest rooms, on the third floor also." I say to them. They followed me to their new room, and I opened the door for them.

"This is so pretty Jasper and thanks to Alice, she knows our taste and what we like. We love it." Charlotte says to me.

I will give you the grand tour to your new home. Whatever that is mine, it is yours too, and if Carlisle or Bella were here they would have told, you the same." I say to them.

I took the stairway to the second floor to give them the tour.

"Peter and Charlotte this is the second floor. Emmett and Rose their room is on the right wing. Their door is on the left. Alice and mine room is on the left across from Emmett's and Rose. My personal study is next to mine and Alice's bedroom. There on the left wing is all Carlisle's and Bella's. Their bedroom is on the right and across the hall from them is Carlisle's study. There are two guest rooms, down the hall from the stairway" I say to them and we took the tour downstairs.

"This house is gorgeous." Charlotte says to me.

"Peter and Charlotte this is the foyer and to the right is living room and dining. Through that hall is Bella's study. The kitchen is past the dining room and you will find large utility room, to do your laundry. You go down this hall, there is a powder room. We have entertainment room, to watch movies and play games on. This room is Emmett's favorite r he thinks it is his, but we all use it. We have HDTV and WII system in the living room too as well. This way is to the garage. We can put twenty cars, in here. We saved you two spaces, for you guys." I say to them giving them a grand tour.

"Where are the others?" Peter is asking me.

"Peter the rest is out hunting Emmett, Rose, Edward and Tanya, should be back sometimes tonight." I say to him.

Where are Carlisle and Bella?" Charlotte is asking me.

"Charlotte they flew to Langley, VA, they need to attend the memorials, for Bella's coworkers, at the CIA. They will be back tomorrow." I say to her.

"Oh, that poor girl what she must be going through?" Charlotte says to me.

"Charlotte don't worry about Bella, she is stronger than you think." I say to her.

"Well, thank you for the tour of the house." Charlotte says to me.

"Charlotte, Peter." Alice hopped out of her, Porsche. I have a feeling, Alice didn't see their split decision, and to come earlier she is shocked. I went over to help her with Bella's groceries.

**Bella's POV**

The memorial was lovely at CIA headquarters; we held it outside in courtyard. The president of the United States and the vice president attended it also. R.C my commanding fields officer, and our director, Vance, they gave the eulogies to the fallen Agents. It has been an emotional day, for me seeing my friends, and coworkers. That I knew for two years die, before my eyes, at the bar.

We came back to my apartment. I am feeling worn down emotionally. Carlisle he feels it from me. I am crying my eyes out, and he picks me up and he sits me in his lap. He is purring to calm me as he holds me.

"Isabella my love keeps talking to me don't shut me out. I am here for you my love. I will always be here for you." Carlisle says to me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Carlisle I am so glad you are here with me. This has been a hard day for me, but I will survive. It is hard seeing my friends, and coworkers, who died in-line-duty and to see their families, show up in tears. It is so surreal. It is painful for them and us at the agency." I say to Carlisle.

"Well, Isabella I understand and feel your pain. Yes it is painful. It will not go away for right now, within time, you will heal from the heartbreak. I want you know, if you ever need to talk about it. I am here for you. Why don't we go to bed? I want to show you the simplicity of making love to you slowly." Carlisle says to me and yes I would love too.

"Yes, Carlisle I would love too." We walked over to bed and undressed each other. He is kissing me with passion. He got on top of me, slowly kissing me, along my neck, and suck on my breast, slowly gliding his dick into my folds. He is taking his time, giving me strokes, with his hard dick, and we are kissing each other, holding on for dear life. I am moaning his name.

"Carlisle….. I am about to cum." I say to him. I am feeling like a dozen fireworks going off of me. Carlisle is purring and he lets out a growl.

"Isabella…..." We both came and had the most amazing orgasm together. We felt every emotion, from each other in our souls.

"Carlisle I love you." I say to him, as I shifted to my side to cuddle next to him.

"Isabella I love you very much. You are a beautiful lady inside and out. I adore you. I am going to remove your stiches, in your arm tomorrow, before we leave, since I brought my medical bag. They are ready to come out." Carlisle says to me.

"That's good they are coming out of my arm tomorrow. What time will we depart for home?" I asked Carlisle.

"Isabella, we will depart here at nine am, it is four flights. We should arrive home by one thirty pm. Emmett and Rosalie will pick us up. Jasper and Alice, they will probably, be busy helping, Peter and Charlotte settle in. They will arrive sometimes tomorrow morning." Carlisle said to me. I am looking forward to meeting them.

"I am looking forward to meeting our two new kids tomorrow. Rose, Emmett, and Alice are calling me mum already. Edward and Tanya haven't yet. Jasper still calls me Bella. I have no problem, with it however, they wish to call me. What is so funny? I have kids that are way older than me. I told Edward I am just a baby compared to you guys. You have been around a long time living on earth than me. I am getting to know the kids. There is not too much to tell about myself, with the family. It seems like, Alice already told you guys, so that is fine by me. So I want have to repeat my history." I say to Carlisle, my stomach chooses to growl.

"I think you need to eat Isabella. I will get up and make you something. No I do not see you as a baby, but a strong independent beautiful woman," Carlisle, he gets up and goes to the kitchen area and starts making me, something to eat. I find his shirt on the floor and put it on; it smells of him, like cinnamon and vanilla. I walk over to him place my arms around his waist, as he is cooking over the stove. I kiss him on his back.

Carlisle turns around giving me a kiss and looking at my body wearing his shirt.

"My, my Isabella I love that you are wearing my shirt, with nothing, underneath it. It is sexy on you." Carlisle says to me.

"Well, I will just have to wear them more often around you." I say to him.

"Isabella here is your dinner you need to sit and eat." Carlisle says to me and I took a seat at the bar stool, at the breakfast bar.

"This is good Carlisle, I love your cooking skills." I say to him.

"I am glad you enjoy my cooking skills." He says to me.

"I got back into cooking for myself in college and afterwards. I use to take care of my real mother, Renee. She could not cook, clean house, pay the bills, or balance the checking book, or do simple things. I did it all at five years old doing those things, for her. If, I didn't cook we would have starved, or we ordered take out. I was more of the adult than she. My mother had a college degree, in teaching, but when it came to other things, she could figure it out. I loved her, but she was more the child than an adult. This is the first time, I shared this story with anyone other than the Volturi" I say to Carlisle, telling him a part of my history.

"Isabella I cannot imagine a child going through, what you have gone through as a child being, the adult than the child. I am so sorry, for what you had to deal with alone. I will promise you. I will always take care of you." Carlisle he says to me as I took my last bite out of my meal.

"That is fine Carlisle, it was the past, the only thing, I can do is move forward in my life. I am relieved that I shared this with you. We got each other to take care of one another." I say to him.

"Well, Isabella I am glad you shared that with me. It proves to me how selfless you are, to be able to do that for your mother. Yet you still loved her, you are a compassionate caring woman." He says to me, and he is kissing me. I felt the need for him to be in me again. We went to bed and made love again.

It is morning, we are on the way to the airport, and we got on the private leer jet. We sat on sofa together cuddling together. I must have fallen asleep during the trip. Carlisle pickes me up bridal style and carried me off the plane. I guess the trip wore me out. We see Emmett and Rose in Carlisle's Mercedes. We got in and took off to our home.

We got home and entered in our home and see the two new kids of ours. That must be Peter, he is tall and slender with black hair. This must be Charlotte. She has blond straight hair, with heart shape face, small figure about my height five feet four. They are both good looking.

**Carlisle's POV**

The family is waiting for our return. It is my role as a, leader to welcome them, in family along with, my mate Isabella. I have to introduce Isabella to them.

"Welcome home mum and dad." Alice, Rose and Emmett they say in unison.

Welcome home dad and Bella." Edward, Jasper and Tanya, they say in unison.

"Well, kids it is good to be home. Isabella my love this is, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I would like to introduce you to my mate, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, the daughter of, Aro and Sulpicia Volturi" I say to my beloved.

"It is good to meet you both and welcome to Cullen family." Isabella says to them, Charlotte and Peter they came over to her to hug her. Isabella hugged them back.

"We heard such lovely good things, about you, Bella from Alice and Jasper." Peter says to my mate.

"Well, the same goes for me. I heard wonderful things, about you, Peter and Charlotte, from Alice and Jasper." Isabella says to them.

"Jasper, do you have the gifts?" I asked my son.

"Yes, I will go get them for you." Jasper tore off at vampire speed and came with the gifts and handed them to me.

"Peter and Charlotte I would like to welcome you, to our extended family. Here is a token of our gratitude in our family. I specially made for the both of you." I say to them.

I handed Peter his box, and he opens it up and took a look at it jewelry. Peter puts Cullen's crest on it on his wrist.

"I thank you Carlisle and Bella and accepting me in the family. I will wear this with honors." Peter says to us.

"You are welcome Peter." Isabella and I say to Peter in unison.

I handed Charlotte her box, and she opens it up, and looks at the necklace. She is smiling at the piece of jewelry. She takes it out of the box, and Peter helps her put it on her neck.

"I do thank you, Carlisle and Bella for this and accepting me too in your family. I will wear this with honors too." Charlotte says to us.

"You are welcome Charlotte." Isabella and I say in unison.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 18 Changes and the surprises I written in this chapter and Bella being confronted by two bears. Chapter 19 Precognition of Danger will take you through Alice and her visions among other things before Bella and Carlisle leave for Italy. Please let me know if you love it or hate it.


	19. Chapter 19 Precongition to Danger

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 19 Precognition of Danger will take you through Alice and her vision and among other things that take place before Carlisle and Bella leave for Italy. I hope you will enjoy. I like to thank my fans for those who like the story. To my beta Karebear1965 you rock and keep me correct in my writings.**

**Chapter 19 Precognition of Danger**

**Bella's POV**

"Well, since the introduction is out of the way. I need to go freshen up and go to the bathroom. I am after all human. I will be right back." I had to go pee bad. I went up to our bedroom took care of my human minutes and freshen up a bit before going back to join the others. Peter and Charlotte seem like they are nice vampires. I went back down to join the others.

"Isabella is everything alright?" Carlisle is asking me he has his arms around me.

"Yes, I just had to pee badly. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Yes, I am fine. Where were we before I rudely interrupted?" I asked Carlisle as we took a seat on loveseat together.

"I do believe we got through with our introductions and Peter, and Charlotte accepted our gifts." Carlisle says to me kissing my temple of my head. I take my hand and hold his hand were my charm bracelet sits at my wrist.

"Bella from what Jasper and Alice they told me you are the descendants of Aro and Marcus." Peter is asking me as he sits next to his mated wife Charlotte on sofa.

"Yes it is true Peter. I am. The Volturi, are the heart of me as I am to them. I love them all dearly and adore them." I say to Peter.

"Bella we have been told you are part hybrid vampire because of your genetics being related to Aro and Marcus.

Do you have any special powers or abilities that are showing up as a human?" Charlotte is asking me.

"Yes, I do when I was eight my father Aro, he could not read my thoughts any time he touches me. My uncle Marcus seems to think I am sort of a mental shield and possible another talent too. I know ever since I was a child, I could always smell blood it smelled like rust and salt. I usually faint from the smell of blood not the sight. That day I got shot. I smelt blood throughout that bar added to my own smell from my blood. I fainted and passed out." I am explaining my story to Peter and Charlotte while Carlisle, he is looking at me in shock.

"Isabella from what you just told us that prove you have a very powerful latent talent, which means you would be a powerful vampire once you have been changed. I have written down in my vampire journals humans, who can smell blood, make powerful vampires. There is this vampire named, Alistair, he is a personal friend of mine from Europe, he told me the tales of his childhood, he could smell blood.

He was changed centuries ago. He is a very powerful tracker. He is far extraordinary than your brother, Demetri your brother can seek and find anything or anyone with his mind, but with Alistair, he can seek and track anything or anyone by bringing the object or person or vampire to him." Carlisle says to me and we and I simply cannot believe someone can seek and track but let alone bring someone to them.

"Carlisle that is amazing. Do you know where your friend is? I would like to meet him." I asked Carlisle.

"No my love Alistair is in hiding, he has been under a rock somewhere, and he is afraid to come out so to speak." Carlisle says to me.

"What made him go under a rock to hide?" I cannot imagine a powerful vampire hiding under a rock." I asked him.

"Well, to answer that one it has to do with a falling out with your father, Aro let's just say it was a heated debate, and the discussions turned far to worse between them., Alistair threaten to kill all your family, ever since then he has been in fear for his life. I do not know where his whereabouts are at this moment in time." Carlisle says to me. I guess my father wouldn't mention that story to me.

"Mum I have you some lunch ready if you want to go and eat." Alice says to me and smiles.

"That is fine Alice. I am hungry. I will go and eat, thank you sweetheart for making my lunch." I say to her. I notice Peter and Charlotte, and Alice is following me into the kitchen. I presume they are joining me but the smell of food. I know food smells bad to them.

Carlisle got up and he needed to speak to Jasper about if he found any patterns of serial killings.

"I am glad you guys are home." Alice says to me. We all sat at the table while they watch me eat.

"Where did Rose go Alice?" I asked her.

"Well, she is out there bringing Peter and Charlotte's Lexus up to her standards. If, anyone goes in her office when she is working, she will snap your head off." Alice says to us.

"I wouldn't doubt that Alice that garage is her office. I would not want to be disturb too while I am working." I say to them.

"Do you have any powers Peter and Charlotte? Alice did mention to me Peter you have some type of sense you know shit. I would like to know what it is." I say to Peter while taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, to explain this to you Bella. I am a strong vampire and good at combat skills and the power, I have is close to a seer, but I do not get visions, but sense things coming or know what is going on. It is like Alice and her powers similar but reversed. Does my theory make any sense to you?" Peter told me as he is looking at me.

"Yes, it does Peter it makes perfect sense. What about you, Charlotte?" I asked her taking a sip of my coffee.

"No Bella I do not other than being a caring vampire." Charlotte says to me.

"There is nothing wrong about being warm, loving and caring that is the main thing in life, and that makes you a wonderful woman vampire Charlotte." I say to her and smiling at her.

"Well, I thank you Bella for your compliment and this is a lovely charm bracelet you have on." Charlotte says to me.

"Yes it is a lovely charm bracelet. I adore it. Carlisle had it designed for me, he gave it to me the day before we left for Langley. I love the guitar with the small diamonds around the guitar and heart shape ruby at the base of guitar and the inscription he wrote on the back says. I will love you for eternity Isabella. I now wear one of the Cullen crests you see the heart charm; he had it made in a small crest the same size as your Cullen crest heart locket. I am now a Cullen too like you and Peter is now. I wear Volturi crest we all have a necklace mine is eighteen karate white gold and with two red rubies. This never comes off of me, and now my charm bracelet will be the same." I said to them.

"That is so sweet of, Carlisle doing that for you." Charlotte says to me.

"Yes it is. What year were you born Peter and Charlotte?" I asked them.

"Well, to answer to you Bella, we were both born in nineteen hundred thirty five." Peter says to me.

"Well, so many in my family at the, Volturi and here are older than me. They have great deal of history. I am just a baby compared to you guys. Many of you have lived on earth longer than me watching history unfold." I say to them.

I am through with my lunch and need to go find Carlisle, I already miss him.

"Alice thank you that is a wonderful lunch you made for me. I want to ask you to take me shopping tomorrow. I need to go get something made for Carlisle." I am asking Alice and her eyes are lighted up like Fourth of July.

"Yes mum I would love to take you. Charlotte you want to go too you? We can ask Rose and Tanya go along too. Mum you need body guards and beside, Carlisle would not allow you to go alone, with your life still in danger. After the stunt, you pulled in forest being confronted by two bears walking alone in forest. We are not letting you out of our sight." Alice says to me.

"That is fine Alice by me; I will go along with it. It would be nice to have a girl's day out." I say to Alice and giving her a hug, and then I hug Charlotte and Peter.

"Yes, I would love to Alice; we will make a date of shopping tomorrow." Charlotte says to her.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am here in my study waiting for Jasper to get back from our attorney Jenks. He is there picking up new identifications for Peter and Charlotte. I am going over my journals on vampires that I have written and accumulated over the centuries and reading Isabella and her journals. I find her theories just as interesting as mine she went in details as a Physiologist point of view about vampires and her comparisons with human behavior they are same as me; it is like we are on the same page in our views. I already miss her, she's just downstairs eating. I am hearing her conversations with Peter and Charlotte and Alice. I am happy she has adjusted quickly to her new family and her acceptance of Peter and Charlotte.

I hear a knock at my door, and I know it is Jasper, he is back I can smell his scent through the door.

"Jasper you can enter son." I say to him as I am sitting in my leather chair behind my desk.

"Dad I picked up the new identifications for Peter and Charlotte everything is in order. I did that research you asked me to do. I found in Chicago, Illinois there is something going on there is a string of killings in city. The police have no leads to that are doing it. What do you want me to do Carlisle?" Jasper says to me.

"We will sit on it for a week and watch for the patterns of it subsides or increases. It is imperative that we do not wait much longer to do something about it. I will have you and Edward to go to Chicago. I want you to see what you find out with your tracking skills. I want Edward to get a read on the people in streets. If, you find a vampire with your senses tail him or her get information from them. If, there is blood on their hands they will be dealt with even if it comes to destroying a vampire. We cannot let them expose us or kill inconspicuously." I say to Jasper.

"I agree with you Carlisle it shall be done. Do you want to give the documents and new identifications Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked me.

"Jasper you can do the honors to give it to them. I need to get my mate and take her to our bedroom." I say to my son, he is smirking right at me.

"Well, I can understand that dad. I guess the sex department around here will be going full-time with each other's' mates in bedroom. Now, we grew by three more new members to add to mix. There will never be a dull moment for sure." I looked to my son and laughed at his statement, he is right.

I got up to find Isabella; she is downstairs sitting on loveseat. I came over to her and sit beside her and kissing her with a passionate kiss.

"Well, my love did you enjoy your conversation with Peter and Charlotte." I asked her as I had her body close to me.

"Yes I did Carlisle; I miss you while you were gone. I knew you were waiting for Jasper to come home so you could talk to him. Carlisle tomorrow I am going shopping with girls, I hope you do not mind." Isabella says to me and I am looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"No my love I do not mind at all, afterwards be prepared you are all mine." I say to her as I am kissing her.

"Well, that is great Carlisle, and yes I am yours afterwards to." Isabella is kissing on me and my dick is getting hard.

"Peter and Charlotte, please come to the living room." Jasper is saying their names above a whisper. Peter and Charlotte they enter the living room.

"Yes my brother what do you need?" Peter is asking Jasper.

"Peter and Charlotte here are your new documents; you will find birth certificates, social security cards, passports and driver licenses, all in the name of, Cullen with two black credits cards. Carlisle thought you would need a fresh start. We welcome you both as new Cullen's in our extended family" Jasper, hands them the documents.

"I thank you Carlisle and Bella for accepting us and you to Jasper and Alice." Peter says to us.

"You are welcome Peter and Charlotte." I said to them.

"We know your diet consist of animal blood. We are so used to living on human blood. Carlisle we want to change our diet. We rather not kill humans anymore. I know it will take us some time with the new lifestyle. We have perfect control but we do not want to miss up in this family." Peter is saying this to me.

"Very well, we will all work with both of you. When was the last time you feed?" I asked them.

"It was last week, so we are due to feed." Charlotte says to me.

"Edward I need you and Jasper to take Peter and Charlotte to our hunting grounds. You both can show them what we do. We will help Peter and Charlotte out they are going to give up their human lifestyle to feed." I say to Edward.

"We will all work with them through transitions." Edward says to me.

"Would it be alright with you Carlisle and Bella if we could call you mum and dad." Charlotte says to me and Isabella.

"Sure we would love that there are times my kids call me dad other times if it is business like it is Carlisle." I say to them.

"I would like to take my mate and go up to our bedroom if you do not mind." I picked up Isabella took her body over my shoulder and had my hand on her ass.

"Carlisle, are you going to have your way with me?" Isabella asked as she is laughing out loud.

"Yes my love." I say to her as I rushed up stairs at vampire speed and I am hearing the family die laughing.

I shut our bedroom door and place her on her feet and begun kissing her leaving a trail along her neck and down her cleavage of her blouse. I took her blouse and unbutton it for her and remove it. She takes my shirt and rips it off of me and buttons scatter on floor. She removes my shirt and kisses me on my chest I am leaving a trail of her kisses on my body. Isabella feels my need and she unzips my pants. I help her get her jeans off.

I undid her lacy bra leaving her breast to move freely, and I take one in my mouth sucking on one of her breast spending equal amount of time on both. She is sexual aroused by actions. She is moaning. I am biting down on her shoulder letting a trickle of blood flow, and I taste her blood. She tastes divine, but I seal the wound with my venom. I had to mark her as mine. Isabella is moaning in ecstasy. I pick my mate up lay her gently on our bed. I am kissing her with my love and adoration to her. I slowly remove her thong panties off of her body, smelling her sexual arousal.

Isabella takes me by surprise and moves down to remove my boxers, and she is massaging my member and taking my member in her mouth and begins to lick on it. I am growling and she begins, to suck on my cock, with her mouth giving me hard strokes with her lips around my cock. I am about to release my seed in her mouth.

"Isabella I am about to…..." I release it in her mouth, and she swallowed my seed.

I kiss her delicate lips tasting me in her mouth, and then I go down of her and suck on her clit and place three fingers into her folds, she is moaning my name.

"Carlisle….." She releases her nectar and I drink her juice, she tastes divine.

I had to kiss Isabella tasting her on my lips. I slowly penetrated my member in her vagal in slowly, and she is moaning and I am purring in her ear and kissing her sweet lips and our lips, are moving in secretion, and I needed access to inside her mouth, she nods freely giving me permission our tongues, dancing together. And my member is stroking her vagal walls inside.

"Carlisle babe fucks me hard." I complied with her request.

"You like it when I fuck you hard Isabella in your pussy." I say to her.

"Yes I love your large hug cock in my pussy." I came inside of her and we both had our orgasms screaming each other's names. I pulled out of her and lay on my side stroking her hair, she is sweating from the heat of passion, and her heart rate is still strong and fast. I kissed her tenderly.

"Isabella my love you have no idea what you do to me, you make me feel young and alive." I say to her while I am caressing her body.

"Carlisle babe I think I am going to call you, Dr. Sex for now on." Isabella says to me.

I couldn't help the chuckle escape my breath.

"So it is going to be with you, I am known as Dr. Sex, I think I can live with that one Isabella."

"Well, it fits with you; you are sexy as hell in my book." Isabella stated to me, and she looked at me inventively.

"Well, I have you to know you are one sexy lady, who I adore and care for so much you are the reason for my existence." I say to her laying my hand on her stomach.

**Bella's POV**

I know last night was amazing sex. It keeps getting better, as we are getting the feel for each other's needs and desires. I guess practice makes perfect in sex department. Carlisle is down stairs preparing me breakfast. I am here getting ready to go out shopping with all the girls. This will be a bonded experience for us girls doing something together. After all I am like a mother figure to them. We will be doing a lot of walking. I am wearing ballet slippers to be comfortable in. Rose is driving us in, Emmett's hummer. She told me we would need the room for our shopping bags. Rose told me what couldn't fit in the hummer the stores deliver.

I come into the living room. There are the girls they are ready to go shopping. I walk over towards them. I did not see the guys anywhere there is no telling where they are.

"Good morning girls." I say to them and I am smiling at them placing my handbag on the table.

"Good morning mum, how are you feeling?" Rose is asking me she looks beautiful today.

"I am fine Rose thanks for asking. You look beautiful today. Is that what I think it is a Vera Wang designer top?" I say to Rose as I am examining the top on her.

"Yes you would be correct on that. Alice gave it to me. I love her creations." Rose says to me.

"Well, I like hers too. I purchase a lot of Italian designer wears that, is what is mostly in my closet." I say to her.

"I love Italian designer wear Mum, they have high end quality designs, I simply adore." Alice says to me, and she looks fabulous today.

"Yes, I know you do like them. Carlisle and I will be going to Italy next week. I think I may get my sisters to go out shopping with me and pick up you girls some Italian designer wear. Alice you look fabulous today and Tanya you look gorgeous yourself today. " I say to them.

"Thank you Bella and you do not look bad yourself." Tanya says to me.

"Yes, we would love to have some Italian designer wear mum you can bring me back any old thing, and I will take it." Alice says to me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Alice I will do that for all you, girls. I just need your sizes write them down and put them on my desk in my office, and I need the sizes of your mates, so I can pick out a couple of items too." I told them.

"Charlotte my dear you look pretty today and I may add I love your outfit." I say to her and smiling warmly at our new member of the family.

"Thanks mum and yes this is a new outfit I am like Alice. I do not wear things, but once sometime twice then I do not wear them ever." Charlotte says to me oh no, not another Alice throwing good clothes away after you wears them once.

"Isabella you need to come and eat you is going to need it for energy today especially shopping." Carlisle says to me, and I walked with him to our kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Carlisle I hate leaving you today all alone without me, but I need to go do something, and I need to have a bonding experience with the girls after all I am like a mother figure to them. I would love to spend some time with them. Where are the guys at? So what are your plans?" I say to him.

"Well, me and the guys are going up Goat Rock Mountain, today and tackle some bears. Emmett since he was mauled by bear, he likes to take his sweet revenge on bears. We should be back before you girls get home. The guys went to Home Depot to buy materials. They are going to add another room to house." Carlisle he says to me, and he is smiling at me.

"What another project and what room?" I am looking at my mate, and he is smiling at me, and I am smiling at him licking my lower lip.

"To answer that Isabella it is Jasper's idea. He wants a music room for all of us that can play instruments. He said we need a room to jam our music in. They are going to build it where the entertainment room is by extended a hallway from entertainment room, where you can enter in it." Carlisle is telling me of Jasper's plans.

"So let me guess Alice. She did the designs." I say to him.

"No she didn't. It is Charlotte and her designs; she has a degree in architecture. She is doing it like a recording sound room. Here are the designs if you want to look at it. She has done a fantastic job in designing the room. She designed some high end hotel in her day. Carlisle is telling me about Charlotte. I am amaze she can do those things.

I took a look at the designs this is awesome it looks like a recording studio. I am impressed with her work.

"Carlisle this is awesome. I love it. I diffidently, approve of this project. I need to get going the girls are waiting for me to get moving. I love you very much Carlisle." I went over to sit in his lap and placed my arms around his neck and kissing him, with all my love and adoration to my mate.

"Well, my love I love you for eternity. Do please stay with the girls, so they can keep you safe. I will always worry about you no matter what." Carlisle kissed me with passion.

"I feel the same way about you Carlisle too. I will see you soon." I got out of his lap went to the living room to get my handbag off the table and placed it over my shoulder.

"Charlotte I am impressed about you, I had no idea you have an architecture degree and designed some high end hotels." I say to her and looking at her. I could tell she wore contacts today her eye color is green today when yesterday they were red.

"Yes I do and I love it. I work as a freelance architect and Peter has a world government and American history PhD. He is a professor, but he has not been teaching for about twelve years now." Charlotte says to me.

"I am impressed by all of you and your tons of college degrees, and I only have one PhD. in Physiology. I am ready girls lets go." I say to them.

We all got into Emmett's his hummer. I sat with, Rose in the front seat and she is doing the driving and the rest of girls are in backseats.

"Mum I know the place to go where you want to get something made for Carlisle. I had a vision about the design you want, we will go to our trust jeweler, and he can do wonders for you. Rose you know where the place is we will go there first and then to the mall to shop." Alice says to me.

"Alice I know where it is it will only take me seven minutes we will be there." Rose says to her. Rose pulled in a parking lot.

We all step in jewelry store. It is posh and expensive high end shop. Alice led me to their trusted guy. I explain to him about my design on a man's necklace and told him about the inscription I wanted to be written on the back. You're the only one I truly loved Carlisle and to place my initial at bottom I. M. V. The jeweler he promises me he would have it ready for me in two days.

We went to mall to shop and going through all the stores us girls. We are having a good time, but I am missing Carlisle already. We only been gone about four hours, now at that time my stomach chooses to growl. I needed to eat something. Tanya took me to the food court and stays with me, while the other girls, and proceed to shop. Carlisle is the one I am shopping for today. I am paying for it out of my own black card. I did noticed Carlisle slipped in my bag his black credit card, but I am not using it.

"Well, Bella I do believe, Carlisle is going to love his new pendent. It's masculine he should adore it." Tanya says to me while I am eating on a subway sandwich sitting down at a small table.

"Thanks Tanya I wanted to design something masculine for him. He has been the only one I truly loved since I was eight years old." Tanya interrupted me.

"Alice told me in her visions you were fifth teen and being in love with Carlisle. I do not understand." Tanya says to me.

"You see Tanya; I have been in love with Carlisle, since I was eight. I first saw the painting that belonged to my father in his study and felt the pull of my mate then. I thought it was a crush, but it only grew. I never date or been kissed ever, and as an adult. I have always been in love with him. It is always been him, I truly loved." I say to her.

"How sweet so it never left you. I know the feeling; I felt the pull to Edward, since I know him years ago. He kept fighting it and I knew he felt it too the pull, but he never gave in he is stubborn. I was always in love with him. It was one and half year ago, he finally gave in and six months later we got married, next month in July twenty is our anniversary it will be one year. I know where you are coming from, Bella having to wait for years for your man to enter your life for eternity." Tanya says to me, and I am smiling at her.

"The main thing is I got him now, and I am not letting him go. We need to get going and meet the girls, at Neman Marcus. I want to buy Carlisle some sexy tight jeans and sexy boxers and loose shirts for him, he needs to dress more to his age. He always wears suits to dress older. I would like to see his tight sexy ass in a pair of jeans." I say to Tanya and she looks at me, and we were both laughing at my statement. I believe we are going to fine in our friendship. We have a lot in common. We had to wait for our men to come to us.

**Carlisle's POV**

The guys and I are here at, Goat Rock Mountain hunting bears. Edward is off with Jasper and Peter hunting mountain lions. Peter seems to like mountain lions best. Maybe Peter and Charlotte can adjust to our way of feeding. It will take a while to wean them off of humans, but it can be done. I know Jasper has been able to stick to our diet for years now not taking a human life, and I know they can too.

Emmett and I finished up a couple grizzly bears. I am here sitting on a boulder rock near a tree facing the mountain side of the stream. I slipped my black card in Isabella handbag. I hope she will use it. I already miss her and I do not think I am going to survive in two days without her. I start back to work at hospital and she goes in work at the same time as me. I am sure she is enjoying her bonding time with the girls; they need her to look up too.

I know she is younger than the rest of us, but she has wisdom of someone who lived for centuries. Isabella and I we are a lot alike and have things in common. She is my lucky shining star and my light in my vampire existence life.

"Dad, penny for your thoughts you look deep in thoughts." Emmett says to me sitting down beside me.

"Oh, son I am in deep thoughts. It is always about, Isabella, since that first time I saw her in hospital. I knew we were destiny for each other. It seems no matter what I do it all involves around her. I simply cannot believe that fate or something from above the heavens let me have her in my life. What I did to deserve her? I am grateful for her coming into my life. I must have done something right for my creator to give me Isabella. I am grateful she loved me, since she was eight." I say to my son Emmett taking a stone throwing across the river.

"Wait a minute Carlisle you mean to tell me Bella has been in love with you, since she was eight. I thought Alice and her visions told us, that she was fifth teen being in love with you. I do not understand would you care to explain or is it none of my business." Emmett spoke up wanting to know.

"Oh son you see that day we meet in-hospital Isabella. She explained to me, she has been in love with me, since she was eight. She told me, she saw me in painting with her father and Uncles, and she felt the pull to her mate then. At first, she thought it was an innocent crush, which it would go away it did not, it grew within time. She never dated or been kissed or had sexual relations with anyone. Her love for me never went away it grew stronger, and it was painful for her being separated from one she truly loved me." I say to Emmett and the others came back from their hunt and listened in.

"Man dad that is awesome she loved you then and her heart and soul breaking from the pain of separation from you.

How did she survive it? I could survive without my, Rosie, being separated from her." Emmett says to me.

"Isabella she did the only thing she could at the time. She kept busy with her studies and work. I wish I knew then she was in pain without me. I would have been with her." I say to them.

"Well, dad you have each other now and that is what counts. Yes you will always feel physical pain without her. It will never go away. Just enjoy the time you have with her. Yes, dad women do wonderful and crazy things to a man, but we cannot live without them." Jasper is telling me and smiling at me.

"I agree with my brother, Jasper woman do wonderful things, to a man so does my Charlotte." Peter is saying this to me.

"I know the feeling too dad, I feel the same way for Tanya. I do not know about you guys, but we need to get home to our women. I feel like taking Tanya up to our bedroom and my way with her." We were all in agreement with Edward and laughing at his statement and he want to have his way with Tanya.

We speed off through, the forest and we all got in, Edward's Volvo, and he drove us home. When we arrived, the girls still did not show up now it is three pm. I took the liberty to take a shower and change my clothes. I want to look handsome for my mate.

**Bella's POV**

We are almost done with our shopping and Alice, Rose and Charlotte approach me and told me that Tanya told them my story. I was in love with, Carlisle ever since I was eight. I guess living in-house or castle with vampires, there will never be secrets.

"Mum the story Tanya told me about you being in love with Carlisle since you were eight, and it was painful. I cannot imagine being separated from, Emmett feeling that pain. How did you cope?" Rose is asking me she is putting her arms around me walking out of the mall.

"Well, for one thing. I keep busy with my life, but the pain was always there. I was constantly working getting my mind off of the pain, but it never diminished." I say to Rose.

"Well, you never want have to worry about Carlisle. He is all yours, and he is not going anywhere. You are both perfect for each other." Rose says to me.

"Yes Rose I agree." I said to her.

"Mum the main thing is you got each other now. It is true about physical pain being separate, from your mate. I can tell you are in pain. I get that way from being away from Jazz right now. I am thinking about taking him to forest and my way with him. My suggestion we need to get home to our men." Alice says to me.

"I agree sister let's go." Charlotte says to Alice.

We all got in Emmett's hummer and Rose; she speeds off towards our home. Most of the stuff Charlotte purchased for herself and Peter, she had delivered. We brought the rest home with us, in the hummer. It fit all the shopping bags we had. Rose drives in the garage and we hopped out and went inside.

"Carlisle I miss you today. How was your hunt with the guys?" I say to him putting my arms around him and kissing him.

"I am so grateful you are home Isabella. All I did was thinking about you today and missing you. We had a wonderful time hunting and male bonding." Carlisle he is kissing me hard with heated passion. I feel his needs and much as I need him too.

"Bella I sat all your shopping bags, in bedroom they are laying on bed." Tanya says to me.

"I thank you girls for our shopping trip and Tanya for your help getting my bags in bedroom. I sure did enjoy our girl's day out we will diffidently, have to do it again." I say to them.

"You are welcome; we will do it again for sure." Alice says to me.

"Carlisle lets go upstairs to our bedroom." I am taking his hand guiding him up to our room, and I shut the door behind me. I take my arms around him and kiss him urgently, my body needs him. I know he feels it too.

"Isabella I feel your need don't worry my love, we will. Did you buy anything for you?" Carlisle asked me as he is holding me close to him.

"No I didn't. My shopping trip is all about buying you things that I would love to see on you. The purchases are in bags on the bed are all yours. I didn't use your black card but mine own." I say to him as he is looking through all the bags and taking out the items.

"Isabella I do love the new clothes. I never wore jeans before mostly suits for my attire. I will diffidently, have to start to wear some things that will please my mate." Carlisle he is kissing me and him smiling at me with his crooked grin.

"I thought you could use a new look like dressing more for your age than older." I say to him.

Carlisle his leaving a trail of kisses on my body and in between my thighs is getting hot. I feel his need and he feels my need for him. We couldn't wait any longer. We helped each other undress and made love to each other.

We did it three more times through the night.

"Good morning my love how was your sleep?" Carlisle is asking me, and he has his arm on my side cuddling my body next to him.

"I slept well Carlisle. It must be boring to you watching me sleep. I love you babe." I say to him grinning at him.

"I don't find it boring watching you sleeps. You look like an angel to me. I wish at times I could go off in a dream world and sleep. I haven't slept in centuries. I love you my Isabella. What are your plans today?" Carlisle says to me, and he is kissing me with a passionate kiss.

"Nothing is planed today except to spend it with you. I called the air force base yesterday, while I was out shopping and told them. I will start back in two weeks. I need to take the trip to Italy next week. I promised father I would see them. It would not make any sense, to start tomorrow. Then have to take off for two weeks. We are due to leave in six days. What are you going to do about your schedule for that week we go to Italy? You are supposed to go back tomorrow. " I asked Carlisle and he is looking at me.

"Don't worry my love my schedule is flexible. I can work it out. My schedule has to be flexible because I do teach as a professor at colleges in field of medicine; they work with me on my time schedule. I want start teaching until the fall. I only do it one day a week. I like teaching my knowledge to students and passing my medical expertise down to them. It gives me satisfaction teaching them, and they use it in future, as a practicing physician." I am in awed at my mate, so he teaches.

"I did not know Carlisle you are a professor. There are so many things that I find it is mind blowing to me the things you can do. I am in awed of you and what the others can do. I guess it sums up to being on earth as long as you guys have. I cannot wait to take that journey too living eternity to accomplished many things, in my life." I say to him as I had my hand on his chest caressing him.

"You will in due time Isabella accomplish many things to last for eternity. Why do we go to the forest today? I want to show you something pretty there. I will pack a picnic lunch for you and take a blanket it will be like our third date."

Carlisle says to me smiling at me.

"Yes I would love to Carlisle have a date with you in the forest. I will get up and get ready now. I will need to wear my hiking boots for sure. I love you Carlisle." I gave him a kiss before I got up and got ready. I went to our bathroom and took my shower to get ready. Carlisle is down there getting my breakfast ready and making a picnic lunch for me.

**Alice's POV**

Charlotte and I are out hunting in forest. She is getting better taking down her prey, and she finds mountain lions satisfy her taste. I did see a vision Charlotte and Peter will do well through transition to our lifestyle in our diet of animal blood. I don't see them taking human life anymore. I am here taking down an elk and bite down on its jugular and drank its blood and buried my prey. It is warm and filling going into my body. I am slammed in a vision.

There are three nomads killing inconspicuously. There are lots of tall buildings it looks like in Chicago, is where these nomads are at. They are not cleaning up their mess. There is one man vampire he is dark skin, with long hair, and he is tall. He speaks to them in another language according to me; he speaks in Swahili and English. The way he is dressed, I would think he lived in a different time maybe he was a pirate. There is another man vampire he is tall, has pale skin apparently, he has blond hair and wearing a tattoo he would be from this time era. He has an evil look in eyes and his demeanor about him; he is a possible tracker by nature. There is other one that is with them, and she is woman vampire. She is about, Rosalie height tall she has red long curly wavy hair and pale skin; she speaks, like she is from around the time of, Jasper's era in her words she uses. The blond hair vampire he seems to be the leader. The one who looks like a pirate; he wants to go north to Olympia area, but the other male vampire, he wants to go south. There has not been a decision made to where they want to go. I came out of the vision and Charlotte is standing in front of me.

"Alice did you get one of your precognition?" Charlotte is asking me.

"Yes, I did I need to tell Carlisle and Jasper about it. There is trouble waiting in the horizon. We need to leave now."

Charlotte and I tore off at vampire speed towards home. We got to the stream by our house, and we walked at a human pace inside the house. I see Carlisle packing what looks like a picnic lunch in a basket; he placed a bottle of wine in basket. Mum is sitting down eating her breakfast. The only thing I could do is come out and says it to both of our leaders Carlisle and Bella.

"Carlisle there is trouble I had a vision." I say to him, he is standing near the breakfast bar. I do see the others come in to hear what I have to say to Carlisle. Edward is reading my thoughts.

"Like what Alice?" Carlisle is demanded from me.

"Carlisle my vision is about is what is happening in Chicago, there are three nomads who are killing inconspicuously in the city and leaving some of the evidence behind not cleaning up their mess." I say to Carlisle, he is wiping his hand through his hair in sign to me, he is frustrated.

"Alice darning do you know what they look like or anything you can tells us about them." Jasper is asking me, and he has his arms around me and kisses my lips. Jasper is using his calm of wave to help everyone's emotions.

"Yes I can. There is one of vampire men, he is dark skin, long hair speaks, from a different time he, speaks Swahili and English. The way he is dressed it is possible he was a pirate at one time in his life. There is another male vampire, with him, and looks like he is from this time era he has a tattoo, and he is pale skin, tall and blond hair. His demeanor about him I would say he is a possible tracker. There is another one with them. She is a woman vampire she is tall about, Rose's height, and she has red long curly wavy hair and pale skin. She speaks English like she is from a different time in your era Jasper." I say to him and then to the others.

"At least we have something to go by on their descriptions Alice. Is there anything else in your vision that you can share." Carlisle says to me.

"Yes Carlisle one man vampire with the dark skin he wants to go north of Olympia area, the other one with the blond hair wants to go south. The one with the blond hair seems to be the leader. There has been no decision made to where they want to go. Then my vision went blank after that." I say to Carlisle.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Well, thank you Alice, at least we have something to go by. Jasper has done the research and found the pattern killing spree in Chicago. That explains what is happening in the city." I say to my daughter.

"Carlisle what do you want us to do?" Jasper is asking me.

"Yes I want you and Edward to go Chicago and seek out what you can find out. I will not tolerate their behavior leaving evidence behind of our kind and killing inconspicuously. There are laws in vampire world against that notoriously and exposing human race of our kind. You gather up the evidence and if there is a trace of their scent in area where the killing were. Kill them. I have killed a few vampires in my life time with, Volturi, who exposed us or killed inconspicuously," I say to them.

"Carlisle, Jasper and I will get ready to depart we will keep in touch by cell phone and keep you posted on outcome." Edward says to me.

"I am going to Edward. I want to help with my visions to see where they are going. We will go where my visions led us." Alice says to Edward.

"I am going to Edward. I am not leaving my mate go fight off some vampires. I have plenty of experiences destroying vampires you haven't." Tanya says to Edward.

"Well, you guys be careful out there. I do not want to lose any of you. I love you guys far too much." Isabella says to them speaking up like a true mother would say to their child.

"Carlisle is there anything I can do?" Peter is asking me.

"No Peter my son. I need you and Emmett to stay here if they decide to come north to Olympia territory. We will need you, both and your combat skills, and your experiences, on how to destroy vampires. I need some here to protect Isabella if the need arises. We cannot let anything happen to her, if something does, be prepared by the entire, Volturi and me coming down on anyone, who can harm Isabella" I say to him.

"I completely understand Carlisle. We will protect her and if the nomads do come north of here. We will deal with them. They want know what hit them when they deal with all of us." Peter is telling me.

"Jasper I want you to take the hummer, you will need it." Emmett says to Jasper and Emmett, and he hands him set of keys to his hummer.

"Thanks bro for use of hummer." Jasper says to Emmett.

Jasper, Alice and Tanya and Edward left about thirty minutes ago. They will be back in a few days, and report back to me, anything they do come up with in their investigations, of the three nomads. In the meantime, I still have a date with my Isabella. She will be surprised where I am taking her.

"Isabella is you ready my love for our date?" I asked her as she is getting her gun placing it on her side of her hip. She will never leave her gun home. I guess it is in her instincts always to carry it with her. She looks so beautiful today wearing a halter top, with tight fitted jeans, and her hiking boots. I toke the liberty to wear jeans, she purchased for me. As a matter of fact, these are far comfortable wearing. I will have to purchase more jeans for myself.

"Yes I am babe; I am ready when you are. I love you Carlisle." She says to me.

"I love you too my Isabella." We walked out to our backyard near the stream. I wasn't going to allow her to walk where I am taking her.

"Isabella please gets on my back my love. You will love where we are going." She got on my back, and I had in my arms, the picnic basket and a blanket. I did make sure I took a first-aid kit, just in case. I would need it for her. I speed off in the forest at vampire speed. She has her legs, around my waist locking them in, and her arms around my shoulders and resting her head on top of my shoulder blade. Apparently, she does know how to ride on back of vampires. I am hearing her laughing behind me. I love her bell-like laughter; I could hear that forever.

I brought her out to the northwest of us, about forty miles, away from our house. There is a stream near some rock boulders and a waterfall flowing from the rocks, down in the stream. I know she will love it. I helped her get to her feet and held on to her until she could get her balance. Isabella took a look around she seem in awe of this place.

"Carlisle it is beautiful here. How did you find such a place?" She asked me holding onto me and giving me a kiss. I kiss her back hard and passionately on her lips tasting her.

"Well, my love we go hunting in woods a lot. There are many places; I would like to show you. This is one of my favorite places. I ran across about seventy years ago." I say to her, as I laid down a blanket on the ground and sit the picnic basket on blanket. I took her hand in mine guiding her to blanket to sit down beside me. I held her next to me kissed her with adoration and love. We broke off the kiss. I knew she needed air to breathe.

"How did you run across this place seventy years ago?" She asked me holding my hand.

"Well, Isabella. I did have a home in the woods in Forks, Washington. I worked as doctor in small-town community. I was living alone at the time and hunted in this area and found the beautiful waterfall. I know Alice told me you were born and raised in Forks, until your mother took off with you." I say to her holding her hand were her charm bracelet sits on her wrist.

"So you lived there. I would like to go back one day and take a look at, Forks again to see if anything I can remember about the place. I know there were a couple of times during the summer. I went to visit my dad Charlie, who worked as the police chief. I stayed with him two weeks, while my mother, Renee and her boyfriend at the time, Phil Dwyer would go on the road for his baseball team. I remember the Blacks from the Indian reservation. My dad and I we went down on the reservation to hang out with them." Isabella knows the Blacks what a consequence. I have a treaty with them. I need to go down the reservation tell them about the nomads, that are possibility coming this way to north. I need to explain to them that I am new king of vampire world. What is my new role under the Volturi government?

"Well, Isabella we would have to go together. I will show you around. I did go there about ten years ago, to fill in for a doctor, who was on vacation. I stayed at a bed and breakfast inn on the edge of town for a couple of weeks. I love you Isabella for eternity." I gave her a kiss. There is no way. I want her involved with, Blacks and the shape- shifters.

I do not want them to have knowledge about Isabella; she is with me and my coven. I would be in fear for her life if they knew she still exists and is with vampires.

"I love you too Carlisle. Are you worried for our family running into the nomads?" Isabella asked me. I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"No Isabella I am not worried Jasper can hold his own with his experiences, with newborns and vampires.

Tanya had best trainer, Eleazar her brother and he used to be with, Volturi for couple of centuries. He trained his coven how to fight and destroy vampires. Tanya killed several vampires in her lifetime; she is a good fighter and knows what she is doing. Edward could hold his own. I do believe he would read their thoughts, before they could make a move. Alice would see the vision to know what they are planning. She had killed a few vampires, in battle with, Maria's army's. Those who would need to be trained from, Jasper are Rose, Edward and Emmett." I say to her.

"So do you think I would need further training in the near future once I become a vampire?" Isabella asked of me.

"I do not think you do from what you told to us you have had the best teachers, in the, Volturi who trained you well." I say to her.

"Yes they trained me in self-defense. I did watch them over the years and saw how they do it. Esme used to spar with me in my high school years, to help me keep defense skills up-to-date." She says to me, as she is watching the birds fly over sky on this beautiful sunny day.

"You mean to tell me my sister, Esme; spared with you. I did not know she done that let alone who she was working for at the time. All I knew she had a job, but did not realize it was you, she was working for." I say to her.

"Well, at least we are getting better acquainted now. I love the way you sparkle in the sun. You look beautiful so does everyone in family. I would go out to my, Uncle Marcus, his garden; he planted flowers, all around back of castle and courtyard. They would lie in grass let sun pour onto their skin, and they would sparkle. I would love to see you naked in sun." Isabella is telling me. I slowly undressed myself for her to comply with her demands. Isabella is taking her clothes off. Something tells me she wants the same thing too.

I went over to her, and she looked at my naked body in sun she looked amazed by my body. I kissed her passionately.

"God Carlisle you are so beautiful. I need you in me now." I kissed her massaging her breast, and I slid my dick in her vagal taking my time with her, she is moaning and screaming my name.

"Carlisle fucks me harder. I love it when you fuck me hard." I slammed in her vagal giving her deep hard penetrations with my member, and I am growling out her name.

"Isabella cum for me my love, you like it hard my love my dick slamming in your pussy." I say to her.

'Yes I do Carlisle. Carlisle, Carlisle." She says to me and we both came and had our orgasms. I laid there on my side facing her, as she is on her back. I am kissing her delicate lips tenderly.

At the time, her stomach chooses to growl, and I knew she is hungry.

"Isabella we need to get dressed, in case we need to depart this place in a hurry. You need to eat something too." I say to her. We got dressed. I never know if something will happen or someone will show-up. I took the food out picnic basket and laid it on blanket and poured her glass of wine. She took a sip of her wine from her lips, and she ate cheese and bread slices, I made for her and she ate the grapes.

"Carlisle, it is wonderful having sex, with you on blanket out here. This is a beautiful place. I am having such a wonderful date with you. I thank you for bringing me here. I love you very much." Isabella gives me a kiss.

"Isabella my love, I enjoyed it too having sex with you out in open forest. I am happy that you are having a pleasurable date with me, in this beautiful place. Isabella I will always love you for eternity." I had to kiss her again. I smell something in air it is a shape-shifter. I know that scent. I picked up everything at vampire speed. Isabella is looking at me in confusion. I pick her up and sit her on my back and tore out of there at vampire speed. I hope she is not be frighten by actions. We arrived in our backyard in no time, and I sit her down gently on the lawn on her feet.

"Carlisle, what was that all about? That we had to cut out date short." Isabella is demanding of me. I hate to lie to her, but I have to tell her something.

"Isabella I smelled bear scent coming to our picnic area. You know they say not to leave food around. They must have smelt the food. I am sorry to cut our date short, but the bears would have come for the food on ground." That is only thing I could think of telling her. I want us to be honest with each other, in our relationship; she did not need to know about the, Blacks and Quileute tribes being shape-shifters.

"Oh I see your point Carlisle. I understand why you would have done that. After all with my confrontation, with the two bears in forest. I can see why you would react the way you did. You are forgiven." I had to kiss her again.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I had a wonderful time, at the waterfall yesterday, in the forest, until something happened. He told me it was bears. But, I have the feeling, he is lying to me. I have to get to bottom of this. My CIA Agent skills are kicking in. Through my observation in behaviors, of humans and vampires, over the years to know something is diffidently going on. I wonder if he sensed another unknown vampire in forest. I hope it is not the nomads. I will forgive him if he tells me the truth. I hate being lied too.

Carlisle and Rose they rode in together to work today. This is first day for Rose to work as an on-line doctor and by phone following up on patients care. Emmett, Peter and Charlotte they are down stairs working on music sound room. I need to go today and pick up that jewelry that I designed for Carlisle.

I am ready for my day. I might as well go pick it up myself and drive my BMW. I don't think I need anyone to drive me to and from jewelry store. I did grab my gun and handbag, with my car keys and headed downstairs. I go to garage and Emmett stopped me.

"Mum Alice called me, and told me, you were about to sneak off and go to jewelry store, by yourself. I got news for you are not going alone. I am going with you that are direct order from Alice." Emmett he says to me. Damn! Alice I forgot about her. I am chuckling under my breath.

"Oh, alright Emmett you can take me under one condition, I get to drive deal." I say to him.

"It is fine by me." Emmett says to me.

"Emmett, Peter and I are going too. She will need extra body guards. Dad wouldn't be thrilled if something happened to mum." Charlotte says to Emmett.

We all pile in my BMW it seats four and me at the wheel. I can tell that my BMW feels differently. It seems to pick -up speed faster.

"Emmett, what did Rose do to my car? It feels different in speed." I say to him, and he is sitting in front with me.

"Well, Rose put in a turbo bursting system in your car. We all have one. It can bring any cars up to fast speeds." Emmett says to me.

"What does that mean my car can kill me?" I demanded from Emmett.

"No mum Rose probably, had it on road testing; the turbo system and she didn't turn it off. All you do, you see that red button, under your dash board, near the foot of floor. All you have to do is pull, it forward to you and your car will go back to normal." I did as he instructed and sure enough, my car went back to normal.

"Damn! Why is it that vampires and their love for fast cars?" I asked them.

"We just love the need for speed." Emmett is laughing about it.

We got to jewelry store and got out with me; I entered in there and spoke to the man. He told me to look at the finish product in design. I opened the box and was impressed with their work. I paid the man it cost me, thousand dollars, and I thanked the man for his fine work. We left there and my stomach chooses to growl.

"I may say that is a masculine necklace for Carlisle, he will love it." Peter says to me.

"Thanks Peter for your compliment." I say to him looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey guys, I need to stop somewhere to eat do you mind if we go to drive in so I can get an order to go." I say to them.

"No it is fine with us mum you need to eat." Charlotte says to me. I pulled in to drive up ordered me take out pulled out heading home.

"I am curious about one thing mum. Did you ever meet other vampires growing up at Volturi?" Peter is asking me.

"No I haven't so far as meeting, Esme and all of you guys. I know growing- up my father, Aro and my Uncles, brothers and sisters, even guards, were protective over me. When an unknown vampire needed to see my father and my Uncles, no matter who it was. I was order to stay in my room, with guards, at my door." I say to them.

We pulled in the garage, I park my car, and we got out went inside. I went to kitchen to eat my go order. I saw Emmett; he is coming in sitting down across from me. I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Mum, you look like you are in deep thoughts about something. I am here if you need to talk about it." Emmett says to me.

"Well, I think Carlisle, he lied to me. I am getting this feeling from him. We had a good time in forest near a stream and a waterfall. I was in middle eating my lunch then, Carlisle he picked everything up at vampire speed and got me on his back, and he tore off, until we reach the house. He told me he smelled bears and that is reason he cut our date short. I kept thinking he must have scented unknown vampire or nomads, Alice saw in her vision." I say to him.

"Well, you need ask Carlisle about it. He does not tolerate us lying to him, no matter what. You shouldn't tolerate it too. I would ask him. " Emmett, says to me looking at me.

"Yes you would be right I need to confront him thanks Emmett." I say to him.

"You are welcome. I am going back to help the others out with the room." Emmett speed off in vampire speed to go help others. I did clean up my mess and headed for my office. I am reading a book, and I looked at time it is close for, Carlisle and Rose to get home from work. I decided to go in take a bubble bath to relax me. I am feeling cramps in my stomach it must be that time of month coming on. I went in to prepare my bath and undress and got in to sit down closing my eyes.

I did not hear him come in, with vampires, they tread lightly. Carlisle is standing there watching me.

"Well hello my love, how are you feeling?" Carlisle says to me, as he is bending over, to give me a kiss, while I am in the tub.

"I have stomach cramps right now it is that time of the month coming on. I should start any moment now. I decided to take a bath to relax me. How was your day?" I asked him and I am looking at him.

"I am sorry you do not feel well. Is there anything I could do? My day went well at hospital, busy with few ER patients other than that it was good." Carlisle says to me.

"No, not really there is much you can do for my cramps. I am getting out bath tub, then shower, off then we need to have a talk you and me." I got out tub and rinsed off in the shower, threw my bathrobe on and sat down on bed. Carlisle went to sit next to me, and he is looking at me taking my hand.

"What do you need to talk to me about love?" Carlisle is asking me and giving me his crooked smile.

"Well, for one thing I sense from you. I've a feeling you lied to me, about that day in forest. It wasn't bears that cut our date short. I have this feeling; it was more than just a bear, in forest. It could have been an unknown vampire or nomads that, Alice saw in her vision. That you sense and smell out there is an unknown vampire, if we are going to work out. We have to be honest with each other. I am stronger than you think to be able to handle anything that comes our way. You have to be able to trust me that I can handle it. I have to be able trust you. I can take it whatever it maybe, but I need to know the truth. I can forgive you for the lie, but there is no need to cover it up, to protect me. The only thing that needs, to be protected about me, is my heart to never be broken by you, leaving me or telling me you do not love me, no more." I say to him with authority in voice and talking in calm rational manner to him.

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella is right. I need to be honest with her for us to work out. Yes, she is stronger than I think. I would never break her heart by leaving her, and I could never stop loving her. I have to be honest with her.

"Isabella I am sorry. I did lie to you about it. It was not a bear. I only wanted to protect you, what was out in the forest, it wasn't a vampire. Yes, you are right. We have to be honest for our relationship to work." I say to her in my hopes, she would forgive me.

"What was out there then?" Isabella asked me while, I had her hand in mine.

"Isabella, that day we talk in forest, and I told you I did live in, Forks and had a home in woods. I had a practice there as physician in community. You told me your story about the time, you live there and when you were a child, visiting your father, during the summer. You and your father would go hang out with the, Blacks at the reservation." I say to her. I am watching her reaction in her body language to see how she would react. Once she knows the truth.

"Yes Carlisle go on you can tell me. I feel hesitation coming off of you in your voice." Isabella says to me looking into my eyes. She is so right in what she told to me.

"Isabella, you see about seventy years ago, when I came to Forks, while I was out hunting one day and ran across Quileute tribe, and they knew I was a vampire. There are legions that go far back in time about the cold ones, who came and destroyed some of the tribe member's. There was this Indian, who shifted in wolf form and he kill one of the cold ones." I say to her.

"You mean to tell me the Blacks are a part of legions." Isabella says to me.

"I did knew, Ephraim Black he is head chief of the tribe. We talked and under their agreement. I would not bite a human to change them, into a vampire or kill humans. We made a treaty to protect me from them. What was out there in forest? It is the Blacks and Quileute tribe they shift into wolf form. I knew I had to get you out of there for your safety, as well as mine. They did smell a human and vampire together. They would have thought I am harming a human being. I knew that they would have killed me." I say to her and watching her eyes they were bulging out in shock.

"So you mean to tell me the Blacks and the tribe are all shape-shifters. How can a person shift into another species? I only thought the most mythical creatures, which were out there were vampires. You mean to tell me there is more." Isabella says to me. I will answer her to my best of knowledge.

"Isabella they shift into wolf form. They are tall like horse sizes, they are fast and strong. The Quileute's can shift into wolf form and back into a man at any given moment. It could be any species. Werewolves they are not a werewolf stay in wolf form. You have to keep this secret from the tribe, if they ever were to find out your knowledge about this. There would be hell to pay at my end for revealing this information to you. Isabella they are not all shape-shifters in tribe, only select few, in their tribe, carries genetics, to be able to shape-shift." I say to her and I can feel and see her understanding.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I have been known for keeping secrets in vampire world and my profession. But, babe you could have told me. I would have understood. I just don't like being lied too." Isabella says to me.

"Yes I should have told you. For that I am sorry. Do I have your forgiveness?" I hope she does. I couldn't live without her, if she decides to leave me.

"Yes I do forgive you, but never do it again. I do love you very much." I had to kiss her right there taking her lips on mine pouring all my love for the woman in arms.

Isabella I am so much in love with you. I could never lose you." I say to her holding her in my arms.

"You will never lose me. I have been stuck on you, since I was eight. I am not going anywhere you better not go anywhere out of my life." She says to me looking at me with her beautiful smile. I had to kiss her again.

"I could never leave you Isabella you are my life. I have to go see the tribe tomorrow and add my coven to the treaty. I need to explain to them my powerful position as new king of the vampire world. What are my responsibilities is? I do need to tell them, there is a possibility, of the nomad's vampires, could come north to Olympia and warn them. Do you wish to see the Blacks again?" I say to her and she needs to know about my plans to go talk to the tribe. I had to ask her if she would be curious about them, if she would like to go with me.

"No Carlisle I do not wish to see the Blacks again. I hardly have any memories about them, besides my destiny is here, with you guys and my Volturi family, I do feel more comfortable around vampires, than I would be with some shape-shifters. I want you to be careful going there please come back to me." Isabella says to me. I am so happy she doesn't want to see them again.

"Very well Isabella and I will be careful and I will come back safely to you." I say to her.

**Bella's POV**

I cannot believe all what Carlisle told me, next thing I need to find out in life, a unicorn exists, and the tooth fairies.

I need to give Carlisle my gift to him. I got out of bed, went to get my handbag and opened it up. I took the gift box out of it. I had it in my hand.

"Carlisle I have something for you that I had made. I designed since you gave this charm bracelet. I want you to have this." I say to him. He takes gift box from me and placed it in his hands, and he opens, box and takes a look at the necklace. He takes it out of the box and reads the inscription. I wrote on back.

"Isabella this is beautiful. I love it I will be sure to wear it every day. You're the only one I truly loved Carlisle. I. M. V I love you Isabella so much." He reads to me what I had written on the back. Carlisle places the necklace on his neck. Carlisle is kissing me.

"I had this made with you mind, the cross is for this faith you carry, and medical symbol is your profession, the lion is for your strength, and suit of armor, is because I see you as a powerful man vampire key is for, you have been always the key, to my heart, for years now." I say to him and his lips were on mine again.

At that moment I felt my period coming and I smell my blood. I can tell Carlisle he smelt it. We broke off the kiss.

"Carlisle I have to go bathroom insert a tampon. Is this going to set the others off with their bloodlust?" I asked Carlisle. I rushed to bathroom take care of my month visitor. I hate this time of month, now it will slow down the sex department.

"Isabella, I don't feel it would set them off. You will be fine, besides it want have the same smell, as fresh blood. It will smell different unpleasing to their taste." Carlisle says to me. That is a relief to me. My family at Volturi it did not set any one off either.

"I guess this will slow down our sex liaisons, for a few days." I say to him looking at him with a sad look.

"Don't worry love. I will be patience and we will work around it." Carlisle says to me and I hopped up in his lap and he kisses me.

Author Notes: Chapter 19 Precognition to Danger led up to Monday-Thursday some of the events that happen in life of Bella and Carlisle. Alice did receive a vision about the nomads. Bella finds out about the shape-shifters. Carlisle lied to Bella. Yes no sex for few days. Chapter 20 The Hunt will take you through some Jasper's and Edwards hunt for the nomads and surprises along the way. I hope you enjoy let me know if you hate it or love it.


	20. Chapter 20 The Hunt

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue story) Chapter 20 The Hunt will take you through Jasper's and Edward's hunt for the nomad vampires.**

**Will they find them or what? I hope you enjoy. I like to thank my fans of my story and to KareBear1965 you rock and amaze me with your own stories too.**

**Chapter 20 The Hunt**

**Carlisle's POV**

I gave Isabella a pain pill she is sleeping now. Her arm doesn't bother her much, but her stomach cramps were bothering her more. I decided to slip downstairs, to see the kids, how they coming along in construction of the new room. I did see Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, and Rose; they are working together on it.

The things Isabella and I discussed, she is right. I should have told her everything from the start. She is truly observant nothing slips by her. I was in the wrong in my presumptions that she couldn't handle the truth. She has forgiving me now; I cannot break that trust with her ever again. Then she gives me this pendant as a token of her affection to me. I adore this necklace and wear it forever.

"Carlisle is everything alright?" Rose is asking me, while she is painting a wall, at vampire speed.

"Yes it is Rose, as you heard the conversation from upstairs. I missed up big time not being fourth right with, Isabella to begin with. I thought of nothing to protect her, on what was out there, in forest, by not telling her." I say to my daughter looking at her, as she is putting down roller brush.

"Well, main thing dad you learned your lesson. You must realize now. You are both a couple each other needs, to be informed on anything whether it is good or bad. You have to give mum some credit too, she is stronger than you think. I know she can handle most of anything comes her way. All she wants is honesty in return, and you cannot always protect her from what is out there. She lived with vampires, and she seen her parents, get kill by them. Whatever mythical creature is out there she can deal with it. She even survived a human being shooting at her and lived to tale the tale. She is also CIA Agent and trained by them, as well as her family in Volturi. I don't think there is much that can get her down, expect you with her in bed. You got to remember she is third hybrid vampire, even though she hasn't gone through the complete change. She is tough strong woman." Rose she is right.

"Rose, my daughter you are absolutely, right about it. I like to thank you for your input. I love you kitten." I say to her. It is my nickname for Rose.

"Well, thanks dad it has been awhile since you called me kitten. You are a very lucky man to have Bella and she is lucky to have you. You are perfect for each other." Rose says to me.

"Yes you are right Rose. Do you guys need any help?" I say to them.

"Yes there is dad, grab a brush and paint the wood work. I am not going to lecture you Carlisle; Rose did a fine job and so did mum, so you screwed up, main thing is to correct it, go on from there, promise her never do it again." Emmett says to me, and I grab a brush and started to work on wood work painting it.

"Yes you are correct Emmett my son." I say to him and smile at him.

"Carlisle has you heard for Jasper or Edward yet?" Peter is asking me, as he is placing the glass pane in frame to sound board room.

"I will give him a call later, to see what they had come up, with in their investigations. I am sure they are doing well. Whatever they do find out Jasper will tell me." I say to Peter and I did finish up all the wood work it took me no time to do it in vampire speed.

"Charlotte, I need you to design a prison room, something strong that can withstand vampire strength. We need it for future use. I do believe we will take prisoners to a location in Canada; I owe a piece of property in woods. I need few rooms for living quarters and a cell. I do not want to hold unruly vampires here in, city of Seattle in case they do escape from us. We would have to build from the ground on up, but it must be strong and durable. Do you think you can come up with the design?" I asked of my newest daughter, and she is looking at me.

"Yes dad I can. I would love to do the project, and you know Alice would love to do interior decorating too."

Charlotte says to me.

"What are your plans Carlisle?" Peter asked me.

"Well, to be blunt we need a remote location to take the prisoners. We will need few to oversee the prisoners, until we can judge or execute them. I will talk to, Jasper and Edward about my plans, since Jasper is in second command. Edward is third in command. Peter I would like you to be fourth in command, for prisoner site. I want to do this similar to, Volturi way; they hold unruly vampires, until final judgment. I feel you have the experiences and qualifications to handle position. Will you help me execute these duties to serve me? I say to Peter.

"Yes Carlisle I would love to be your fourth in command. It would be an honor to serve you." Peter says to me, and I went over pat him on back and shake his hand.

"I thank you Peter my new son." Peter is smiling at me about being accepted as fourth in command.

"Carlisle, Why is Emmett not in command? He has been around longer than me. I feel like it is not fair to him." Peter he asked me, I have to tell him the truth about Emmett.

"Rose would you care to explain." I asked her.

"Peter there is times Carlisle and Edward would be gone at the same time. It is usually, Edward is in charge when Carlisle is gone. Jasper is in command when they are both gone. The only time Jasper had to be gone is he needed step out hunting or doing something. Well one-day, Jazz had to leave to go helps a friend fight, some badass vampire, and he left, Emmett in charge. Let's just say for record half of house didn't survive his playing football by himself in house. We all love him and adore him. He is protective and helpful towards his family, but he acts like a kid most of the time. Emmett is not a leader. He is my soul mate, who I will love for eternity. He is good guy inside and out. The entire family feels the same way about him, even though he is goof ball at times, he will do anything in world for you, and we do admire him." Rose says to Peter.

"Well, I understand why? You would not give him a leadership role." Peter says to us.

"Hey, I am not that bad anymore maybe a little. Rosie is you ready to go down to woods and have wild crazy sex tear down some trees?" Emmett says to Rosie, and he had a Cheshire cat grin on his face, he is laughing. I admire Emmett. He is so carefree doesn't let things, bother him too much. Only if something is a threat to Rosie or this family, he would be a force to deal with.

"Yes, I am I thought you would never ask." Rose she takes him by hand and kisses him and they both tore off at vampire speed and went to forest to have wild crazy sex. I am chuckling under my breath.

"Who is in command when Carlisle gone and the rests are here?" Peter asked me.

"That should be easy one for you, Peter, Isabella is." I say to him with a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Well, I am going up and check on mum and see if she needs anything. Maybe see if she wants something to eat."

Charlotte says to me, and she took off at vampire speed to Isabella's and my bedroom.

**Bella POV**

I woke up this morning feeling better, than I did at least the monthly cramps, subsided. I looked to my side. There is Carlisle laying next me, and he has his hand on my hip. I had to reach over to give him a good morning kiss and kiss him with all my love and passion for this man before me. I didn't want to stop kissing I wanted to further but my monthly would not allow me.

"Good morning to you my love. How did your sleep? How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me and he has his arms around me holding me to him.

"I am doing much better my cramps, subsided other than that I am good to go. What time are you going down reservation?" I asked him.

I am going to leave around ten am then after that I will go into work for about four hours, and I will be home. Emmett is going to drop Rose off to work, she has to be in by nine thirty am. I want to know if you would like a fourth date. I thought about taking you to dinner then afterwards to a movie." Carlisle says to me.

"You know I would love to it is a date." I had to kiss him again. I cannot get enough kissing this mate of mine.

"I love you Carlisle very much. I couldn't live in world without you." I say to him and he is kissing me.

"I am forever in love with you for eternity Isabella, and I feel the same way too." Carlisle says to me.

"Charlotte came in last night to check on me, and she brought me some food. She told me about you want to build a prison for unruly vampires, and she is designing the building, and you want it in a remote location like Canada." I say to him.

"Yes, Isabella I do. I feel it would be safe outside of cities, or towns, in case they escape us. I made Peter fourth in commanded over the prison site. He has the experiences to handle that kind situation. Peter agreed to take on that role." Carlisle says to me as he is holding my hand.

"Well, that is good he took on that role. He would be excellent carrying the command. I want you to know Charlotte told me, Alice called, Emmett, and she explained to Emmett, the reason why I couldn't drive my car alone. I would have speed out of control and got in an accident. She saw a vision that it would happen. She had to stop it. I did not know Rose put in turbo bursting system to pick up speed." I am explaining to Carlisle.

"I would like an explanation Isabella." Carlisle says to me, he doesn't look pleased.

"Well, everyone was busy doing the room. I thought about driving my car to jewelry store. I tried to sneak out and Emmett, stopped me and told me Alice called and saw me sneak out to drive alone and Emmett told me I was not going alone Alice, gave him the orders to drive me." I say to him.

"Isabella I would have been worried about that if you ever got in an accident. What happen after that?" He asked me.

"I agree with Emmett to take me if I got to drive my car, he agreed to go with me and let me drive. Peter and Charlotte joined us. I felt the car driving funny like the speed is picking up as I accelerated on gas pedal it was like the car wanted to go faster. I did not know what Rose did to my car. Emmett explained the turbo bursting system is to pick up your speed. He told me where the device is and to pull it forward to get my car back to normal. I did as he said sure enough it drove normal speed." I say to him.

"Well, at least the outcome of this situation came out well, and you are safe. I will have Rose remove device from your car until you are change in a vampire and less destructible. I am going to make you some breakfast you come down when you are ready. I love you Isabella with all my being." Carlisle he kissed me and he went downstairs.

I showered and shaved, wash my hair, put on my make-up and got dressed to go down to join my family. I went downstairs to the living room seeing Rose sad and it looked like she had remorse, written on her face and went over to her and sat down beside her, and I put my arm around her to give her comfort.

"Rose what is wrong you can tell me anything?" I asked to her.

"I am so sorry mum by putting in turbo device in your car. I usually put it in all of our cars. We like to drive fast we are indestructible. I forgot to see you as human who could get hurt. I see you more of one of us as a vampire, than human, except you eat human food and sleep like humans do. I am so sorry at least Emmett stopped you before you drove your car alone and thanks to Alice. Dad spoke with me and I removed the device. I love you." Rose says to me.

"Rose everything is fine let's get past this and moves forward. You are a smart, intelligent caring daughter, and I could ask for anything more from you. So stop with remorse, you have nothing be worried about. I love you Rose things are fine with us." Rose gives me a hug, and I hug her back.

Rose had to leave for work Emmett took her, and I went in the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I sat down at the table and looked at Carlisle. He sat my plate and coffee down. I started to eat my meal. Carlisle he came and sat down beside me.

"I heard everything you said to Rose you did just fine. No wonder why I love you so much your compassion superseded mine any day." Carlisle says to me gives me a kiss.

"I hope you did not come down on Rose hard if you did you will hear it from me." I said to him meaning business.

"I didn't come down on her hard. She felt bad knowing something could of happen to you. I didn't yell at her, I told her gently. You have nothing worry about Rose. She will be fine after your talk you had with her. I will be leaving down to reservation now. I want you to know I will be fine. I promise I will come back to you in one piece. I love you very much Isabella." Carlisle says to me as he kissed me passionately.

"You better come back to me whole I love you very much." I said to him as he walks out of the door.

Well, it is just Peter and Charlotte here and when Emmett gets back it will be four of us. I will go in my office and do some work. I am used to working this hard doing nothing, but it was my choice to go back in two weeks to work.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am driving on highway going towards the Olympia territory. I am close to boarder of Quileute Indian reservation and pulled over to a remote desert road and parked my car got out. I tore off at vampire speed and waited at edge of the territory, not passing the line where I cannot enter in. I paced back and forth in my hopes one of the tribal leaders would make an appearance. I do not who is in charge as tribal chief. I do know Ephraim Black died long ago. I am in the forest near heavy tree line, and mountains are facing northwest of me. I smell a shape-shifter blowing in the wind and do see six horse size wolves coming towards me growling at me. There is only thing I could do is to stand-down remain still and try not approach and provoke them. They could see me as a threat. I am well trained from Volturi in self-defense and strategies to evade the enemy, but I do not wish to be an enemy, to them. I need an alliance with the Quileute tribe, and shape-shifters to keep peace among us. There is one shape-shifter in crowd of wolves, he has black fur coming towards me and begins to attack, and he is growling at me. I remain still so they can see I am not a threat to their way life or to humans. What I had to do? Is to speak up and inform them who I am and my knowledge of them.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I wish not do you harm you. I know Ephraim Black. We made a treaty seventy years ago. I need to speak to the tribal leader. I have important information to speak to the tribal leader about. Please I wish no harm to your way of life or humans." I say to them in monotone voice, and I am watching every movement they do.

There is one in black speed, off towards behind trees, and he did come back as a man. He approached me wearing ragged cut off shorts no clothing he is tall, and he has black hair. He approached me about ten feet away from my perimeter where I stood.

"What do you wish to speak to a tribal leader about?" He asked me and looking at me if I grew another head.

"I wish to speak about the treaty Ephraim Black. We signed seventy years ago and to give you a warning of danger on the horizon coming this way." I say to him in my hopes, he would come to terms to my warning.

"What danger are you implying bloodsucker cold one? He asked me as he sneers at me looking in my eyes. I guess that phrase would never go away truth is we are.

"May I ask who am I dealing with before I speak about the oncoming danger." I say to the man.

"My name is, Sam Ulley second in command of tribal counsel, and I am aware there is a treaty but not what was written in insufficient to treaty. So what danger do you imply?" He says to me in his interrogations of me.

"Sam the danger that I am implying there are three nomads, who are human blood drinkers, who are killing humans and leaving evidence of our kind, behind in Chicago. They are killing inconspicuously at random the warning is to your tribe. They may be moving towards Olympia's territory. They are dangerous to the community and humans." I say to Sam in my hopes he would give the orders to his shape-shifters to stand-down from their growls with my presence here. I am not afraid of them.

What do I see? There is rusty looking shape-shifter, he is taking off behind trees and phases back into a man form wearing a pair of cut of jeans to his knees. He comes and stands next to Sam, and he looks at me, then to Sam. He nods his head, then he approaches me five feet from my perimeter, and it seems he could be leader he is tall and has short black hair.

"My name is, Jacob Black the new tribal chief, the Ephraim Black you spoke about was my grandfather. I am his grandson and my father is, Billy Black, he was the tribal chief until he died from a stroke a year ago. Yes, I am aware of your treaty from my father, Billy Black, he was by told his father about the treaty years ago. Do you drink from human blood or kill humans? I cannot trust bloodsuckers like you no matter what." Jacob Black he demanded from me and spat out loud.

"Rest assures you I never killed human beings, since I was change in a vampire. I never tasted a drop of blood from a human being nor drank from them. I became a doctor to saves lives and prolong their lives. Why would I be a doctor and practice my profession if I could not control my bloodlust? I want us to live peaceful among each other and have more information to give you and my new position with the Volturi." I say to Jacob Black. Yes, I did taste a trickle of my mate's blood that was to mark her as mine. It is none of their damn business. My patience is wearing thin with these shape-shifters, thinking worse from me. But, they have every right to be because of whom I am a vampire.

I am watching his body language and from what I gather by his physic, he is reasoning himself to negotiations with me.

"Who are the Volturi? What new position?" Jacob Black he demanded of me.

"The Volturi is government of vampire world. I live with them over centuries ago they rule vampire world. They do not allow vampires to kill inconspicuously or random or expose the human race of our kind. They judge according to their crimes and executed to fullest extent of our laws. The Volturi years ago gave up killing humans for their food. They now buy it from blood blanks and have fake labs to obtain their blood diet. I can rest assure you; me and my coven do not feed from humans. We feed off of animal blood, which is why, my eyes are golden and human blood drinkers, their eyes are red. My three brothers are kings of the old world in vampire world they live in Europe and lived over a millennium. They are in charge of the world's vampires and their behaviors." I say to them in hopes this defuses their behavior somewhat towards me.

"What does this have to do with your new position?" Sam is asking me.

"They appointed me recently, as the new king, of the new world here in USA and Canada. My brothers along with their guards could not be everywhere at the same time dealing with unruly vampires. They appointed me position to judge and execute unruly vampires for their crimes. My coven has nine members, including myself to go over the entire region of USA and Canada seeking out those vampires, who are risking exposing us or killing humans inconspicuously. There are four of my members seeking out three nomads, in Chicago for a killing humans and leaving a mess behind. They have not come back from their mission yet. I wanted to warn you, in case they come here and done departed that region in Chicago, so you will be prepared. I need all my coven members, and I added to treaty and we will live by Ephraim Black treaty agreement. We are well trained to handle vampires, and I know how to kill and destroy them. I have done so while my time in Volturi." I say to them.

"Do you live here in Forks?" Jacob asks me.

"My coven and I we do live north of Seattle in a remote location." I say to Jacob.

"Sam goes get the treaty from my house, it is in my dad's old desk drawer, in the living room you will find it, in the top drawer lying on top of some old receipts, please come back with paper and pen too." Jacob gave order for Sam and he tore off running through the forest. I waited out patiently for some understanding from Quileute tribe.

Sam he came back with the treaty in hand with paper and pen. Sam he handed the items to Jacob, he reads the treaty.

"I will come to terms with the agreement that my grandfather written years ago but fair warning you and your coven will not enter on Quileute tribal reservation land. You will not kill humans or change some human into one of you. Do I make myself clear?" Jacob tribal chief says to me. What he doesn't know? I will be changing, Isabella when she is ready, but she considers herself a Volturi. Isabella she has no vivid memories of the Blacks or wishes to associate with them.

"I agree with your terms under the conditions." Jacob hands me the treaty to sign my name to it and date the present date.

"Who needs to be added to the treaty for them to have protection from us?" Jacob asked me.

"My beloved mate Isabella Marie Volturi and I Dr. Carlisle Cullen and for intent purposes my son Edward Anthony Cullen, and his mated wife Tanya Denali Cullen, my son Jasper Whitlock Cullen and his mated wife Alice Whitlock Cullen, my son Emmett Cullen and his mated wife Rosalie Hale Cullen, my son Peter Whitlock Cullen and his mated wife Charlotte Whitlock Cullen. I would like to give you my business card, if you see them in your territory, please feel free and call me. My coven and I will help you destroy any nomad or coven that exposes our kind or kills inconspicuously." I say to Jacob as he writes the names down on the treaty.

We departed ways and shook hands. I promise my coven and I we would keep the peace with his tribe. I am needed at the hospital and after work; I am taking my beloved on our dinner date and a movie. I reached my car and speed off to drive in the city of Seattle. I am quite pleased how the negotiations, were handled but that, Jacob Black and his demeanor, he is sarcastic in his attitude. It sums up to him being too young and not enough wisdom like his grandfather, Ephraim Black was in his life; he was at least civil somewhat to me.

**Bella's POV**

I got dressed in sundress and pair of my stilettoes. Carlisle should be arriving home soon for our date. God do I miss him, when he is away and feeling physical pain of separation from him. Peter and Charlotte they are in their bedroom. I hear their moans and purrs loud enough they are having sex. Emmett went to pick up Rose at work, after they are going to home depot to pick up more material for music room. I am missing my best friends, Alice and Jazz and Edward, Tanya too. I hope they are doing fine, the last time Carlisle called them, they were still in Chicago searching for evidence, but it has been sunny there. They were only been able to go out at nightfall.

I call my family every day and miss them dearly. I cannot wait to be home to see them. They are the heart of me, as I am to them the heart of Volturi. It will be less than four days we will leave for Italy. Carlisle finally made it home. I rush over to him and gather him in my arms and kiss him urgently and hungrily needing contact with my mate. We broke off kiss and look into each other's eyes.

"Carlisle I miss you today couldn't wait for you get home. I love you very much." I say to him as we are holding each other.

"Isabella so did I miss you. You Isabella you look lovely today, you always do. I love you very much too." He says to me and his is kissing me again.

"How was your day? What happen with the Blacks and Quileute tribes?" I asked him and he takes and picks me up bridal style and sits me down on sofa.

"My day at the hospital went well and Rose loves it. She is going by the name, Dr. Rosalie Hale; at work everyone on staff likes her work. What happen with Quileute tribe and negotiations? It went as planned and through the treaty and our agreement. We cannot go on tribal land or kill humans or bite a human to change them. The same law was written in the treaty long ago between me and Ephraim Black, he died long ago. His son Billy Black took over for his father as tribal chief, and he died a year ago. Now, it is his son Jacob Black, who is new chief, and Sam Ulley, is in second of command on tribal counsel. I gave them my business card told them if they see the nomads in the area to give me a call me and my coven will help destroy them." Carlisle says to me as he is holding my hand.

"So this means you cannot bite me to change me. I want you to be the one who changes me and prefers you to do honors. I always wanted you to be one change me so our bonds will be stronger." I say to him in my disbelief the thought of the tribe would not allow it. There is no way they can stop me from the change.

"Isabella, don't worry they cannot stop me from changing you. They have no knowledge you are human. Yes, I would love to do the honors to change you in a vampire. I will not live in world without you. Jacob Black asked me whose names to add to treaty. I added yours as, Isabella Marie Volturi among our coven and their names are all down on treaty. I explained to them about the Volturi, who they are what we do to unruly vampires and my new position as new king of vampire world in new world. I do believe they understood maybe they wouldn't look at all of us as bad vampires." He says to me it is good he added all of our names, including mine. Why? Jacob Black his name sounds familiar to me. I do not have desire to meet him again even if his name sound familiar to me. I will be always a Volturi. Someday soon, be married to, Carlisle and become his wife, and my new name will be, Dr. Isabella Cullen in Physiology.

"You are in deep thought, Isabella anything you like to share with me." Carlisle says to me as he is taking strand of my hair pulling it out of my eyes.

"I am just thinking that's all." I had a touch of blush to my cheeks, thinking about walking down the aisle to be married to him. My heart beat is going up.

"Isabella I can tell by the stucco of your heart rate you are anxious. There is something on your mind. That has you excited or worried. You can tell me anything I would not feel less of you." Carlisle says to me.

"Well, I am just dreaming what it would be like walking down the aisle to marry you that's all." I say to him and looking at his God like face.

"Oh, I see Isabella; there is nothing wrong in dreams. Why don't we get ready go? So I can take you to dinner and a movie. I need to go up and change, and I will be right back." Carlisle says to me. I hope what I said to him want push him away from me by telling him. That I am dreaming what it would be like to walk down the aisle to marry him. My heart would break for sure. I love him too much and cannot lose him by this. We got in his Mercedes to leave to dinner. I am the only one who eats while he watches me.

We had a lovely time at posh steak house he took me to. Now, we are walking down sidewalk to Movie Theater. We are holding hands, and smiling at each other. A thought crossed my mind about Carlisle.

"Carlisle I am curious. What did you do for entertainment in your era?" I asked him and my hand is in his.

"Well, Isabella during that era. We mostly sat around a fire, reading books or stories. We went to plays, or hear an orchestra playing. You could say in that time era, our entertainment was quite simple. I know most youth of this generation prefer movies, playing games, or watching television." He says to me as we were about to enter the Movie Theater.

"I see Carlisle why your entertainment was simple in that time. Do you have any favorite movies? Esme and I went to movies, once a week. That was our girl's night out. " I say to him remembering the times with Esme.

"No Isabella, there is not. Do you have any favorite movies?" Carlisle asked to me.

"Well, I like romantic movies, mostly. I love you Carlisle." I say to him.

"I love you to Isabella with all my being." He says to me.

We took our seat to watch the movie. He gives me a kiss, has his arms around me. We came home and we laid down in our bed cuddling talking about everything. He is telling me more of his past with his stories. It is fantasying to hear all the things, he seen and done over the centuries. We did a lot of kissing too, then sleep fell upon me, and I was out in a dream world.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am watching my beloved sleep; she looks like a pure angel to me. I notice early today we had our discussions, and she had a touch of blush to her cheeks, and her heart rate increased. I asked her what her deep thoughts were, and she was hesitance about telling me then her heart rate speeds up thinking about something. Then I asked her again she finally admitted to me, she dreamed of walking down the aisle to marry me. I am flattered by her dream to marry me, and I want the same. I will ask her to marry me in Italy when we do arrive, and I will pick a romantic setting to ask her, but I want to do this formally, by asking permission from her, father, Aro and her mother, Sulpicia for her hand in marriage. Then I will ask her hand in marriage. Isabella is reasoned why my dead heart beats again.

**Jasper POV**

This is our third day at here in Chicago; we smell their scent everywhere within the city. Edward and I came across a burned up abandon warehouse, and their smell were all over the area. Edward and I went to county morgue. We made sure no one was watching. We can easily do that as a vampire, we did notice their cameras, all over the place but, with fast vampire speed, they would think something was wrong in their editing by looking at us. We opened every refrigerator door where they would keep the bodies. We went one by one to all of them, examine their bodies and found two people. It is vampire claw marks, on their skin, and a hint of their familiar smell to me stated vampire, did this to them. Yes, it is diffidently them, which are responsible doing this to tear someone up, and then drain them is repulsing. In my day when I did kill a human beings, at least I hypnotism them before draining them, in a respectable manner that is same way the Volturi use to kill their prey. We quickly made our exited to join Tanya and my Alice back at the hotel we are staying at.

I made my call to Carlisle told him of our findings. He told me to keep searching, until we can find them. If, there is a hint of their scent diminishing out of the area that we did search, chances are they moved on to another region to do more havoc. Carlisle explained to us his plans having a prison site built in Canada, holding unruly vampires. We told him it is a good idea, and then he told me he placed, Peter my brother fourth in command. He is perfect for that role. We will keep searching for these monsters that did this. I am glad those days of being a vile monster is gone. I did promise myself no more killing human beings. There was a time in Edward's life, he slipped up killing a few, and he went through some sort of rebellion. He came back to his senses came and home to Carlisle this happens long ago. Emmett he missed up one time killing a girl we knew in high school. We had to move because of that incident since that time Emmett vowed to Carlisle, he would never do it again. I can see Bella and her point of view with us going to school with children too many temptations. At least, we do not have to go high school no more.

Peter and Charlotte and Alice and I feed from humans, to survive until Alice had a vision about the, Cullen's who feed from animal blood. Ever since that time we have been with the Cullen's. I haven't slipped up yet. Rosalie and Carlisle they never taste a drop of blood or drain someone. We arrived at our hotel and Alice is in a vision she is sitting still on carpeted floor near a posh white sofa in our suite. Alice came back to normal for me and what is normal for her.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked her holding my mate near me; she would need my support and comfort.

"Jazz poo, I saw them, they are in Texas what look like on the boarder of Mexico. The leader of their coven wants to in a couple days wants to go to South America." Alice says to me, and I am giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Jazzy poo." Alice says to me, and I had to give her another kiss.

"I love you too darling." I say to her and she kisses me.

"Well, everyone load up. We are leaving for Texas then checkout of here than gas up hummer." I gave my command to everyone, and they gathered their belongings, and we leave the state of Illinois. We arrived in Texas in no time thanks to Rose; put a turbo bursting system in all of our cars. That can accelerate your speed much faster it is similar to what car race drivers can do on the track.

We search the area and perimeter between Texas and Mexico. We could smell them but no sign them around. It is around four am; we are all frustrated that we cannot catch them. My feeling someone has the gift or ability for self-evasion to be able to move and escape without notice. Who could it be? This is going four days, on the mission and Carlisle and Bella they are due to leave in two days, to Italy. I do not know if we will be back in time to see them off.

"Jasper I read your thoughts, don't worry we will find them. They will slip up then we will catch them. You do believe one in coven has gift for self-evasion and ability to move and escape at fast speeds. It is no wonder, we cannot catch them, whoever he or she is that is gifted, and they are step ahead of us. We have to be smarter and intelligent than them. My suggestion is do our search for one more day and head home and wait it out. Alice from what she told us the head leader wants to go Olympia area. We do not know when they would move to that region. Carlisle did say he talked to Quileute tribe and warn them coming up north. At least, we have some help with the shape-shifters, if they do make their appearance." Edward says to me, and it does make sense to me.

"Yes you are right it makes perfect sense to me. Thanks Edward for your input." I say to Edward as he and I were sitting on desert sand looking up to sky and the sun will make its appearance soon we need to get back to hotel to stay in for daylight. We decide to hunt for some animals; here to feed off of then go back to hotel sun is almost up.

**Edward's POV**

I can tell Jasper is frustrated. He wants to do a good job for Carlisle, and he hates to failure. This is first time for me hunting down nomad's vampires. I do have a feeling with vampire who has the gift for self-evasion is smarter than us; we have to be smarter than them. Alice did see they would make an appearance evidently, in Olympia territory. She still sees them coming but when is the question. This is the fifth day on mission still no sign of nomads. We all need to come together with our minds and experiences to come up with a plan; even if we cannot catch them but trap those in one area, if that would work best. I would have to speak to Jasper and Carlisle and Peter to see if it could work or what the alternative could work to our benefit.

We came back to hotel to discuss what I have in mind to Jasper. Jasper is in his suite. We checked in high rise hotel here in El Paso, he is in there spending some time with Alice they are having sex because I hear the screams and moans coming from their room.

"Edward I love you. Do you know in next three weeks we will be married for a year? I would love to go to Paris for a second honeymoon for a couple weeks." Tanya says to me, and I give her a kiss.

"I love you too. Tanya yes we will go to Paris next month." I say to her and she kisses me.

"You do realize when we do go to Paris if Jasper, needs me. We will have to come back to help him." I say to her.

"Yes I know and I hope that doesn't come to pass. I want some alone time with you." She says to me.

"I know you do Tanya so do I. As soon as Jasper and Alice stop having sex. We need to get back home. You know if Carlisle and Bella decide to leave early. Emmett would be there alone and no telling what can happen to house in matter of a few minutes." I say to her holding her in my arms.

"Yes you would be right about Emmett. He destroyed half of house playing football by himself in house. Carlisle was furious with him. I thought Carlisle, was going to rip him apart. But, he didn't he was grounded for a month with no sexual contact with Rose." Tanya and I are laughing at the memory of, Emmett ground from not having sex for a month. It wasn't fair to Rose that she had to abstain from sex for entire month, but she was mad at Emmett for tearing up her pink bathroom in process. So she went along with, Carlisle's punishment he gave Emmett. It happened to our house in Alaska over three years ago.

Finally, Jasper and Alice come out of their bedroom. They both have that after sex glow whether you are human or vampire. You've glow when your body is well been satisfied. They sat down on sofa sitting next to each other.

"Jasper we need to get home if Carlisle and Bella decide to leave early. We wouldn't want Emmett to be in charge you remember the last time. I thought between you, Carlisle and Peter and I we could come up with a plan to trap the nomads in one location since Alice seen that they would go to Olympia area. We do not know when. Carlisle did warn the tribe, so they are prepared along with, shape-shifters when they do come. What do you think?" I say to him.

I already know what he thinks. I can read him most of the time at times he does block me out of his head.

"Yes I totally agree with you brother, if we can get them in one location it would be easier to trap them. Alice did see they would move north the answer is when. Peter and I can come up with military-style strategies' and tactics trapping them. We can talk to Carlisle and pass our plan to him. I am sure he would agree to it." Jasper says to me.

"Jasper and Edward this mission is not a failure, at least we got the evidence, and we know where they are going.

Besides we have their scent memorized now. It should be easy to sniff their scent when air is blowing around north where we live, and then we could follow their scent where ever it takes us." Alice says to us.

"That is so true darling. Well, guys let's get packing and leave, we want to be home before Carlisle and Bella depart to Italy. If they have left early we would not want to leave Emmett alone in the house."" Jasper he said to us.

**Jasper POV**

We packed up left, and we are about to the California and Oregon border. We had to gas up for the last lag home. We been on the road for a few hours, it would have been longer, if it were not for Rose put in turbo bursting device in hummer. We can make it home in about five hours. I did call Carlisle told him about the plan to trap nomads when they do arrive here in the north. Peter thought the plan could work. We will be waiting and watching out for them. Like Alice said we have their scent memorized now we can tract them better.

We did make it home, pulled in the garage and entered the house. I do see Peter is standing there waiting for us.

"Welcome home my brothers and sisters." Peter saysto us and comes and gives us pat on our backs.

"Well, it is good to be home. Do you know if Carlisle and Bella departed?" I asked my brother Peter.

"Yes, they did depart over three hours ago, Emmett drove them to airport. He took Rose to work then he came back home. He is out hunting at the moment. Rose took Charlotte and me hunting animals before she had to go to work." Peter says to me.

"Who did Carlisle leave in charge until we got home?" I asked Peter.

"My brother dad asks me after I heard Rose telling me about what happened to house Emmett destroyed. He thought it was best I take over until Edward gets home. " We all had a good laugh about it together.

"Well, he made the right choice." I say to Peter as I pat him on his shoulder.

Alice went over to give Charlotte a hug and embrace her. She let go of her, then all of sudden, her eyes are focusing on a vision. We all know that look when she sees something coming. I went over to her immediately embrace her. Knowing she would need my support.

She came out of her vision, she had the hugest grin on her face, and her eyes light up like she seen stars.

"Alice daring what was the vision about?" I asked her as I held on to her.

"You will never guess." Oh, she is playing that game now.

"Alice I can read your thoughts, you might as well, share the information or do you want me to break the news."

Edward he says to her looking at my mate, and he is smiling at her.

"Carlisle is going to purpose to Bella while they are in Italy. I have so much to do like wedding planning and details and an engagement party. I have to get to work on it right away. There are lots to do." Alice says excitedly as she is jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"That is good news Alice, and I will help you." Charlotte says to Alice.

Charlotte and Alice took off at vampire speed to plan on who knows what. Oh boy I can see the wheels in motion with Alice. She is unstoppable force of nature.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 20 The Hunt, as you know, they did find evidence of the nomads and did not find them. They will be back at a later time in chapters. Carlisle he had to face Quileute tribe now Jacob Black is new chief of the tribe. Carlisle and Bella are off to Italy. Chapter 21 Going Home to Italy will take you through Bella's reunion and family, and a surprise awaits her from Carlisle.


	21. Chapter 21 Going Home to Italy

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 21 Going Home to Italy will take you through Bella's and Carlisle journey and a surprise that waits for her. I like to thank the fans who like my story and my beta KareBear1965 who I couldn't do without her eyes on my work and thank you. Please check out some of my betas and her stories she is good. **

**Chapter 21 Going Home to Italy**

**Bella's POV**

We are in a plane less than an hour away. I will be home it will be good to have a reunion with my family. Demetri my brother asked, Renata her hand in marriage. They will get married six months from now. I am so happy for them. Carlisle is sitting next to me. He has his arms around me holding me close to him. My monthly visitor stopped yesterday, and I missed having sex with Carlisle. We have lots to make up today for that.

I am thinking over in my mind so many things, happen this last two weeks, of my life. A life changing event to bring me closer to Carlisle, and now I got him, I will never leave him. I can tell Felix is about to land the plane we got out of the plane headed to the limo for the drive to my home castle in Volterra. Afton my brother is driving the limo we step out of the car in the parking garage heading to service elevators. Carlisle has his hand in mine, we enter reception area.

I can see the changes, they made this place is much brighter than it was before the last time I was here over four weeks ago. I bet Esme my aunt did this it has her flare written on the interior decorating. I do see Gianni; she sees me and approaches me with a hug.

"Welcome home Princess Bella." Gianni says to me.

"Well it is good to be home Gianni." I say to her then my family comes in at vampire speed and approaches me giving me warm hugs. I am hugging them kissing them on the cheek.

"My princess my daughter I missed you so much, and I do love you." My father says to me.

"Hello father it is good to be home. I missed you and love" I say to him.

"Carlisle my old friend it is a pleasure for your presence." My father says to Carlisle.

"Well my old friend Aro it is a pleasure see you again." Carlisle he says to my father, they did not shake hands. My thoughts my father he doesn't want to know my sex life with, Carlisle by touching his hand.

"Welcome home my daughter and I missed you. And, I may add you have a glow about you, and I love you." My mother says to me.

"Well, mother you look fabulous yourself, and I miss you very much and love you that goes for all my family." I say to my mother.

"Carlisle welcome and I may add you are looking good yourself my brother." My mother says to Carlisle.

"Well, I appreciate the compliment Sulpicia, and you look gorgeous yourself sister." Carlisle says to my mother, and she hugs him.

"Welcome home princess, we love you." My Uncle Marcus and Aunt Esme say to me in unison.

"It is so good to be home too Uncle Marcus and Aunt Esme. I missed all of you both and do love you very much."

I say to them and hugging them both.

"Carlisle my brother it is pleasant to see you again and love you." My aunt Esme she said to Carlisle.

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you Esme my sister, and I may add you look beautiful yourself." Carlisle says to Esme. They embrace each other with hugs.

"It is a pleasure to see you Carlisle my old friend." My Uncle Marcus says to him, and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure seeing you my old friend too." Carlisle says to my Uncle Marcus.

"Well, there she is my favorite adoring niece. Welcome home princess and we love you." My Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora say to me and I went over to embrace them both.

"Well, it is good to be home and I missed you both and love you." I say to my Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora.

"It is a pleasure seeing you, Carlisle my brother." My Uncle Caius says to Carlisle and they both shook hands and patted each other's backs.

"Well, it is a pleasure seeing you my old friend, Caius and you my sister, Athenodora you look lovely, I may add." Carlisle he hugged my aunt Athenodora.

"I see you, little sister you and I we need to go shopping while you are here." Jane says to me, and she kisses me on my cheek, and I return one on hers.

"You are on big sister. We will go tomorrow for a shopping excursion. I would like my sisters, Chelsea, Renata, and Heidi to go all of us being together. It has been awhile since we done such a thing." I say to Jane, she is smiling at thought of using her black card.

"Did I hear shopping Bella." I turned around it is Renata my sister.

"Yes, my sister it is shopping and congratulations to you and Demetri on the engagement." I say to her.

"Thanks little sister." We embraced each other in hugs.

"I see our little sister is back at home. You diffidently, need to come home and live with us. We missed you, but we know you and your adventures in life. I will go shopping with you guys." Chelsea says to me.

"Yes I missed you too, and I love all my sisters." I say to Chelsea and my sisters.

"Hello my sister Heidi it is good to see you." I say to her and hugged her warmly.

"Well, it is good to see you, little sister, and I love you too." Heidi says to me.

"Hey little sister, I put all your luggage in your room. We need a sparring match in workout room." Felix my brother says to me and huge grin on his face.

"You are on brother, as soon as I go to my room and change, I will go workout with you." I say to him me. Carlisle is taking my hand, and we are walking towards, the corridors through hallways, to the stairway to main chambers, where my father and Uncles chambers, are and mine is. I went to my room and opened up door, me and Carlisle, we entered in. Carlisle he kissed me. We broke off the kiss. He takes a look around my room.

"I love you Carlisle. What do you think of my room?" I say to him holding him close to my body.

"Well, I love you to Isabella, this is a nice room it is light and open. I do see a king-size bed with a purple satin comfort. Your bedroom is dark Italian made furniture. It is lovely Isabella this fits, you and your personality. I do see two guitars in the corner of the room and painting of us brothers over your bed." Carlisle says to me, and he has his favorite crooked grin that I adore.

"Well, I want you to know this is our room for now on when we are here. I thank you for the compliment. I am going to get changed and spar with my brothers, Demetri, Felix, Alec and Afton, they are waiting for me. I will be careful. I promise. You want to come and watch me." I say to him and giving him a kiss on his hot lips.

"Yes Isabella I would love too. I do believe you are ready for some kind of physical activity since the injuries." Carlisle says to me. I went to my closet to get my sparing clothes on then to bathroom to take care of my human minutes and came out.

"I know what other physical activity I would love to do." I am racking my eyes seductively on his body and licking my lips and biting the lower lip. He takes me by surprise and lays me on our bed and kisses me.

"Yes we will Isabella. I will make good love to you tonight. The things you do to me drive my vampire animalist nature within me that makes, me what to tie you to this bed for eternity, so I can make love to you every moment of our time. God I love you so bloody much Isabella." His lips are on mine again and my panties are getting wet with the heat.

"Well, we need to go workout room before; Demetri comes in here to rescue me from you, taking me hostage." I am laughing at what I say to Carlisle.

"Very well love and yes I would take you as my hostage and have my way with you." Carlisle says to me, we both walk out of our room, to go in workout area. I do see Demetri, Afton, Alec and Felix; they were waiting for me as expected.

"Well, it is about time little sister you come in to spar. I thought you would never come out. We all heard some heated passion going on in your room. Were you in there breaking your bed in first time little sister?" My brother Demetri says to me, and he is smirking at me.

"Oh, shut up Demetri!" I say to him as I am laughing at his statement.

"Yes little sister by that blush on your cheeks, explains you, were in there breaking in bed." My brother Felix says to me as he is grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Felix not you too with the sly remarks" I say to Felix laughing at his statement.

"Well, little sister. I did promise you one day when you grew up and started a sexual relationship. You would pay dearly for how many times you did say to me. How many beds have you broke Felix? Oh, yeah your other statement to me little sister do you come on like a lion in bed or a little feline kitten." Felix is repeating what I said to him in past and Carlisle, is laughing at us like we are the three stooges.

"Do not forget what she said to me Felix. Do you come on like a grizzly bear in bed? That is why I had my beds destroyed in my home is because you are a huge grizzly bear." Demetri is laughing at what I did say to him once.

"Yes you are right bro I did say those things. I have you both to know for your information. I haven't broken a bed yet having sex on it. At least, I am not like you as a vampire, yet to pull it off. " I say to them and smirking at them.

"Oh, little sister the day you do. You will not be able to catch up our record on how many beds we broke." Felix says to me, and I am laughing at them.

"Yes your right bro. I probably couldn't beat your record for how many beds I would break." I say to him. Afton is ready to spar. He is the type of brother, who is serious about my training. He rather trains me then listens to us, Three Musketeers with our antics. I love Afton my brother. He told me he wanted to see me powerful and strong vampire. He told me the more you spar and learn from me, you will be able to do it blindfold, to fight your enemy. He does like perfection in me.

"Bella it is time to spar little sister." Afton says to me. I got in the center ring. They always lay mats down for me. So I wouldn't hurt myself. Afton goes to side and starts running, and I run in front of his side, and he takes me on my side and lightly pushes me on mat. I get up and try to surprise him by going to his back side, he is so quick. I use my good arm to try to push him away from my body. We are circling around and then he is taking his leg and goes underneath my leg to try to bring me down on mat for some reason. I gain some strength in my leg, and I am going underneath his calve of his leg with my leg, and I pull his body down on mat.

I know with vampires you must come to their side to attack them. I am surprised with my knowledge and strength as human to handle my brother, Afton in sparring. Sometimes, I wonder if they are going easy on me, so it seems like it is me that is able to take them down.

"I thank you Afto for sparring lesson. Felix you are on bro." I say to him. He moves forward to me Felix and we both are in the center of mat, and he looks at me and I am watching every move he makes. He takes my good arm and pulls it to my back and the only way to break free was to use one of my legs and kick with my leg backwards with my force against his body and use my strength to push him away from my body, and it worked.

"I thank you Felix for sparring with me. Demetri you are next." I say to him and looking at Carlisle. He seemed to be amazed by me. Demetri comes into the center. He is looking at me, he tries to take me by the waist, and I do surprise him, by running and doing a summersault, in the air and land perfectly on my feet. He charges at me trying to pin my side to him and flips me over on his back. I move to his side, and he pins me down on mat. The spar ended with me down on mat. I lost that one and I am sweating bullets, my skin needs a shower.

"Well, I lost that one Demetri." I say to him, as he is helping me get up off of the mat.

"You did good little sister. You are becoming more aware, each time you spar with us, you're doing great." Demetri says to me with a smile.

"Well, little sister it is our turn." Alec says to me.

"Alec, do you mind if I take a rain check. We will spar again before, Carlisle, and I leave. I am hungry and need a shower; spend some time with my mate." I say to him.

"That's fine by me sister, we will do it next time." Alec says to me.

"Sometimes, I get the feeling you guys are going easy, me so it seems like I am able to fight against a vampire being human." I say to my brothers, and they are looking at me in disbelief.

"No little sister we are not. You have some sort of ability to do it. We are not making it easy on you by far. We are making it hard for you, so you will memorize all the steps, we train you in. So you will be a force of nature when you do turn into a vampire. You are able to fight us, as a human being, but not the same strength level, as vampires. Don't this this feeling get in your path to your success in sparring with us. You are doing remarkable my little sister." Afton says to me, and I went to hug him.

"Thanks Afton for your pep talk." I say to him.

"Well, guys it's been fun, until next time, and love you guys. I am going to take my mate and leave for now." I say to them.

"We love you too sis." They say in unison and smiling at me.

"Master we would be honor to spar, with you before; you depart if you do not mind." My brothers are asking Carlisle.

"Yes, I would be honor to spar with all of you, before Isabella, and I depart for home." Carlisle says to Afton. That would be interesting watches him take on my brothers.

"Master it is good to see you again." Afton says to Carlisle.

We left sparring room and walked back to our chambers at human pace. We enter our room and I picked up the phone to order me some food. They will deliver it to our room shortly. I went to our bathroom took off my clothes and got into the shower. I did make sure I did pack in my luggage several pieces of lingerie, Carlisle, he picked out for me. I slipped one of his picks, on my body and covered up in a bathrobe.

I sat down at my desk to eat my meal and Carlisle; he is looking at me in a bathrobe. I did not reveal what I am wearing to him.

"Isabella I am very impressed with you self-defensive skills. You have trained under the best teachers, your brothers, and Afton is right. You will be a force to deal with as a vampire. I love you Isabella." Carlisle says to me as I am taking my last bite on my meal.

"You were impressed by me doing that with my brothers, Carlisle thank you. I will be right back babe." I told him.

I went into the bathroom brush my teeth put on lip gloss and drop my robe on the bedroom floor and posed sexy in my new lingerie to Carlisle. He especially picked this out for me. He approached me and picked me up bridal style and begun to kiss me and lay me on the bed. He is leaving trail of kisses on my body, and I am kissing him on his, he gets up and undresses him at vampire speed. Carlisle lays on top of me kisses me, he is ripping my lingerie into and its' into shreds on bed. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth and sucks on the nipple.

"Carlisle I need you so bad babe." I scream out his name moaning, while he is doing things, to my body. I reach out to his member giving it good strokes, and he growls and purrs in my ear. He slides his member in me taking his time giving me strokes with his dick making love to me, and I am moaning and saying his name.

"Carlisle, Carlisle I love it when your dick is inside of me and what you do to me." I say to him as my legs are wrapped around his waist, and my arms are around his shoulders, and my head is tilted back, and he is kissing my neck, and I am pulling on his hair. I am trying to bite down on his neck to mark him as mine, but it would break my teeth.

"Isabella I am about to cum oh, Isabella, Isabella." He says out loud and screams.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, I am Cuming….." We both had our orgasms let out shear scream of ecstasy. He is still inside of me. I am kissing him with my love and adoration for this man of mine. He pulls out of me and lies on his side; we are caressing each other's bodies.

"Carlisle you ripped my lingerie in shreds." I pick up piece of green lace in my hands and start laughing.

"Isabella I am sorry about the lingerie. I just couldn't wait to have your body, don't worry I buy you a new one." He is taking some of shreds swiping it off the bed to floor. We were laughing at the mess in our bedroom.

"Carlisle, don't worry. I couldn't wait either to have you, being on my monthly kills me having no sex with you. I guess we both had pent up sexual frustrations, not being able to have sex for a few days, until it stopped. All I thought about for the past few days, missing you in me." I say to him looking at his eyes.

"Isabella it was hard on me, but I understand it from a doctor's point of view too. I love you so much to be patience and caring during your time in need. So don't worry my love." Carlisle says to me and kissed me again with passion. I am starting to feel tired sleepy it must be the time zones are messing with body and the workout in sparring room and sex.

"Carlisle, I'm getting sleepy. I guess it has been a long day." I looked at my mate, and he kisses me caressing my hair.

"You sleep love; I'll be here when you wake up. I love you Isabella." Carlisle says to me.

"I love you Carlisle." I was out like a light and in dream world.

**Carlisle POV**

Isabella has been asleep for an hour, while we were in heated passion love making. I did hear her brothers laughing and taking bets, she would not break the bed. I got to hand it to them along Isabella, I can see why they are called, three musketeers, with their antics; they really do love each other as brothers and sister. Afton as long as I remember him, he has been a stickler when it comes to training; he did that towards, Isabella his sister. He does like perfection from all his students. She has best trainers. I think this is the proper time to speak to her father, Aro and mother, Sulpicia about asking, Isabella's hand in marriage, towards their daughter. She has been asleep for a few hours now. I slipped out of bed put my attire back on walked at a human pace to, Aro study his study it is near Isabella's chambers. I am feeling nervous about talking to her parents, about my plans to purpose to their daughter. I know everyone in the castle heard me and Isabella making love including her parents. I knocked lightly at his door.

"You can enter my brother Carlisle." I open his door and step in looking at my brother, who would be like my father- in- law too. He is sitting in his leather chair going over paperwork.

"Carlisle what do I owe this pleasure of your company?" Aro asked me and he has slight twitch grin on his face.

I would like to speak to you and Sulpicia together if you don't mind." I say to, Aro looking nervous then Sulpicia, she enters in.

"What do you need to say to us my dear brother?" Sulpicia asked to me. She goes stand next to Aro places her hand on his shoulder, and she is looking at me.

"I love your daughter with all my heart and soul, and she cannot live without her or me. She means everything and she comes first before me. I want to formally ask her father and mother for her hand in marriage. I wanted to do this the right way. Do I have permission to marry Isabella?" I am looking at my brother and sister waiting for an answer from them, then my sister, surprised me by, hugging me.

"Carlisle my brother you have my blessing. It is affirmative you can marry Isabella." Aro says to me and smiling at me, but he would not shake my hand.

"You have my blessing too Carlisle and permission to ask our daughter's hand in marriage." Sulpicia says to me.

"I thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter. I will take good care of her no matter what she comes first and her happiness." I say to them. I am giving assurance to her parents, that her happiness comes first.

I knew the conversation I had with, Isabella's parents, would spread like wildfire, and I didn't want it to get back to Isabella. I plan this romantic setting to ask her by taking her on a gondola with a bottle of wine and red roses, and then ask her in Rome. I had to deter the situation before the rumors got back to her.

"I want to keep this quite with, Isabella's knowledge about this. I am asking for others, not speak to Isabella about me purposing to her. I don't want her to know yet. I plan to ask her in a romantic way and setting." I say to her parents.

"Carlisle we will inform them. There is to be no words, spoken to Isabella, by anyone here in Volturi in regard to marriage proposal. I want to warn you don't break her heart. She means everything to us." Aro says to me. I knew he means business, by what he said to me, about not breaking his daughter's heart. I knew the whole castle heard our conversations. I trust in Aro giving out the order for the others not to inform Isabella of our conversation.

"You have my word; I would never break her heart." I say to him in all sincerity.

"I thank you, Aro my brother and my sister, Sulpicia. I need to take my leave and get back to Isabella before she wakes up and finds me gone." I say to them.

"We understand the pain of separation my son- in- law." Sulpicia says to me and winks at me, as I turned leave go to our chambers.

**Aro's POV**

I am so happy for my daughter. She will always be the heart of me, and I know with, Isabella, she has the Volturi in her heart. I did see aura of her glow of happiness, about her when she first entered, in the castle. I can tell she is truly happy with her life, and she has my old friend, Carlisle to thank for her happiness. They are soul mates. I know within a shadow of doubt, they are in sexual relationship, and that they started the mating process.

I am here is my study and received the knock at my door; I knew it is Carlisle by his scent. I did smell my daughter's scent mixed in with his. I did hear their love making going on in Isabella's chambers. I knew it would happen for my princess. She would eventually have sex in her life. I heard their moans and screams in their chambers, neither less. I shall endure it. I can tell by her moans and screams, she pleased by her mate giving her pleasure, and she is enjoying the mating process. A part of me couldn't help slight chuckle under my breath. She is really getting turned on by, Carlisle and what he is doing to her body. Isabella is quite like her mother when I give her pleasure too in our chambers. She reacts the same way as my, Sulpicia does in bed. Like they say in today time's mother like daughter they are much alike in that perspective.

I see Carlisle coming in he looks, so nervous by his demeanor. He wanted to ask me something of great value. I recall that day here in my study, I asked his hand to read his thoughts, on manner for him taking a leadership role as the new king of the world. What do I see in his thoughts? My daughter is in his thoughts, about her feeling the pull to his mate by the sound of her name. The things, he would like to do to her body. Then Carlisle he asked me and Sulpicia our permission to ask Isabella's hand in marriage. Of course, we gave our permission and our blessing. I truly want Isabella to be happy in her life. I hold no ill will towards my brother, Carlisle, he wants her happy too. As long as he would be good to my daughter, he has nothing to worry, about but if he ever broke her heart there would be hell to pay from all of us. Carlisle is very aware of my intentions, if something like that should ever happen to her. But, I feel nothing for respect and like for my brother, Carlisle and he is a man of true words. He would treat my daughter right. All I can respectably say in mind they do make a wonderful couple, and I do feel both of them will do well together.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I made love this morning before, I got ready to go out shopping with my sisters, my aunts and my mother Sulpicia, and they are going too. Some of their guards are coming as well. We are taking two limos to fit everyone. My mother and my Aunts they are not fighters, had the training as I have. I worry about them. So they must have guards to take care of them. We are on our way to, Naples to shop. We have shopped there, before and village has high end stores. The village of Volterra is not far away from, Rome and Naples. The sky has a cloudy overcast today for us to go out and shop during the day. My sister Jane is sitting next to me in the limo.

"Little sister that is a lovely charms bracelet you have on." She says to me looking at it on my wrist.

"Yes Carlisle had that made for me. He wrote an inscription on back I will love you for eternity Isabella. He gave me this heart shape Cullen crest charm too, saying I am a Cullen now too. I do not take this off of my wrist or my Volturi crest, they both stay on me." I say to her.

"That is good you don't Bella you have best of both worlds now." Jane says to me.

"Yes you are right sister about that." I say to her.

We stepped out of the limo and went through, all the bouquets stores, and shoe stores. I purchased some things, for Carlisle and I and buying some Italian lingerie for me. I purchased for all the girls at home Italian lingerie along with a blouses and Italian designer handbags, for the guys. I purchased some Italian designer shirts for them and Italian designed wallets and a belt for them. I hope they would like what I picked out.

I got hungry and needed to eat we stop outside café. My sisters are sitting around at a table, while I ate my lunch. My aunts and mother decided to go jewelry shopping, while they wait on me to get something to eat. I did eat here before they have fine foods here. I am sipping on a glass of wine.

"Bella I can tell you are happy women now that you got your man." Renata says to me and smiling at me.

"Yes I am totally in a state of bliss having Carlisle in my life. I can tell you are sis in total state of bliss too, now you are getting married to my brother, Demetri. Did you pick the date you guys are getting married?" I say to her.

"Yes we did sis. It will be on November twenty eight at nine pm. I would like you to be a bridesmaid." She says to me.

"I would love to Renata." I say to her.

I am finished with my meal and we decided to do more shopping. I did purchase something for my sisters, and my mother and aunts and got them a little something too. I noticed a new shop at the end of square what looks like an art gallery. There are paintings outside the sidewalk and inside the building. I just had to go in there to take a look at their work. I notice a painting that I had my eye on it is painting. It is painting of a terrace and there is a table with a flower arrangement on it and terrace is overlooking beach of Naples. It is very modern and would work well in our bedroom hanging over the wall where the bed is. It's sort of romantic to me. I diffidently am buying it. The artist name on the painting is Fiore Raffaele.

"Oh Chelsea I absolutely have to have this it is so beautiful." I say to her.

"Well, little sister if you want it get it." She says to me and she is patting me on my back lightly and smiling at me, and I am smiling at her.

"Yes I will big sister buy this. I am glad you asked Chelsea to be your matron of honor." I say to her

"There you are my daughter are you ready for more shopping?" My mother asks me.

"Mother I think I am done with shopping. I would like to pay the Gallery for this painting goes back to castle. I am missing Carlisle right now." I say to her as I went up to pay the man at Gallery it cost me nine hundred Euros. They wrapped it up for me, and I took the painting.

"Well, I can understand that my daughter, we will go back then. I love you my sweet Bella." She says to me.

"Well, I love you very much mother too." We kissed each other's cheek and left the Gallery.

Afton is driving us back to castle. All of us girls are in conversations about, Renata and her upcoming wedding and her explaining the details in wedding. She already purchased her dress in Paris and brought us girls in wedding party gold satin dresses. Jane, Heidi and I will be the bridesmaid and Chelsea; she will be matron of honor.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am here pacing floor in our chambers waiting for Isabella's return. I decided to meet up with my brothers to discuss our situation with the nomads. We would not need their help; we have in our coven those who are experienced. I went down the hall from our chambers is. I spoke above a whisper to all my brothers' names, and know full well they would hear me. I see Marcus my brother, he meets up with me in the hall, and I followed him into Aro's his study and Caius, is already there waiting for me.

"Carlisle what do you wish to speak to us about?" Aro is asking me.

"I want you to be informed I added two more to my coven. Jasper felt our numbers were too low we added his brother Peter Whitlock and his mated wife Charlotte Whitlock. Peter has experience in handling newborns, and helped in destroying Maria's army of newborns. I feel he has the qualifications, to handle fourth in command of guard over the new prison site. We are building it in Canada, I owe piece of property there it is remote in woods."

"Remarkable Carlisle, I would agree with your assessment having two new members in your coven." Caius says to me.

"I wasn't for sure if every decision I made would need your seal of approval, before I made a devise my choice." I say to my brothers.

"Carlisle there is no need for our seal of approval. You are the new king of the new world. It must be run accordingly way you see fit. I do know you are an honest man, who is true to his words and our laws, which governs it. It is not necessary to get permission." Aro stated to me.

"Alice did receive a vision, about three nomads, who were killing inconspicuously. They were in Chicago and leaving evidence of our kind behind, not cleaning up their mess. After, Alice told me about her vision. I did send Jasper, who I made second in command of the guard because of his experiences. I sent him and Edward, who I made third in command of the guard, to do the investigations, in Chicago. They found the evidence in the morgue where they found two bodies with vampire claws and bite marks.

Sometimes after that Alice received another vision about the three nomads. They were in Texas along the border of Mexico. They departed Chicago went to Texas and their scent was still in the air, but no signs of the three nomads. Alice did say they plan to come north of Olympia territory. But, she said they haven't decided when. They have their scent memorized where they can follow their scent if they come to north." I say to my brothers.

"So you mean there is no sign of them. How it is possible?" Caius asks me.

"Jasper said it is someone for gift of self-evasion, the ability to moves at fast speeds and escape, the talent to stay a step ahead of us. It is almost like a magician pulling a disappearing act. The three nomads are dangerous to our way of life and exposing us." I say to all my brothers.

"Do you know what they look like through Alice's vision?" Marcus asks me.

"Alice did describe one-male vampire with dark skin speaks from a different time, and she said he look like a pirate. The other male vampire, who is with the coven he is from this century, and he is tall blond pale skin wearing a tattoo. The other is female vampire she is tall pale skin, and red wavy curly hair." I say to my brothers.

"Red hair yes, Demetri would know." Marcus my brother is saying something about red hair like he knows something.

"Demetri, I need your presence." Marcus called him and he came in Aro's study and looked at Marcus.

"Yes Master did you need me?" Demetri says to Marcus.

"You recall fifthly years ago, you tried to catch a red head vampire, but she escaped you. She is the one who came to France, and she left a trail of evidence behind of our kind. Apparently, she is back causing the same damage." Marcus says to Demetri in a monotone voice.

"So red head witch is back man. I would love to catch her, she escaped me three times, and I was trying to pursue her, she is gifted. Master do you need me to go pursue her?" Demetri asked Marcus.

"Not at this time. We will inform you when you do. I wanted you to be informed she is back. You are dismissed Demetri." Marcus says to Demetri.

"Very well Master I shall take my leave." Demetri takes his leave.

"Well, that explains how she can escape so easily. She is gifted but lethal and dangerous to our kind from exposure. Alice did say they gone to South America for a while. They plan to come north to Olympia area where we reside.

We have a plan to trap them in our area when they do decide to come. Peter and Jasper are using military type strategies to handle situation." I say to my brothers. I am waiting for my beloved to return to me. I am in physical pain without her.

"Do you need assistants getting the nomads?" Aro asked me.

"My brothers no thank you. We have more than enough in our coven to deal with three nomads." I say to my brothers.

"Well, to talk on a lighter note Carlisle. Your plans are to ask our Princess Isabella hand in marriage. All I can ask you is to treat her well." Marcus says to me.

"Yes, that is my plan to ask her hand in marriage. I do promise she will be treated with most respect, and I will be good to her for eternity." I say to Marcus, as I heard my Isabella's heartbeat in the hall.

"My brothers it has been pleasurable to speak to you on such matters, and for your time, if you do not mind. I hear Isabella heartbeat. I need to be by her side." I say to them and took my leave to go to our chambers.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived back at the castle. I am at my door with packages and see Carlisle, he is coming out of my father's study, and he approaches me and grabs the bags out of my hands. Felix had a dozen more in hands, standing at my door waiting to enter in. Jane has the painting in her arms and we all enter my chambers. They laid all items, on bed for me and excused themselves to leave me and Carlisle alone.

"How was your shopping trip my love?" Carlisle asks me, and he is wrapping his arms, around me and kisses me. I missed him so bad and needing contact with my mate. We broke off the kiss.

"Carlisle we had a wonderful time. How was your day babe?" I asked him and he is still in my arms.

"I was waiting for your return. I spoke your father and my brothers about nomads. I missed you while you were gone. I love you so much Isabella." His lips are on mine again.

"Well, I missed you too, and I love you. I got something for our bedroom at home. I absolutely loved it and found it in an art gallery in Naples. It is a painting with flower arrangement on a table sitting on a terrace overlooking the beach of Naples. I thought we could hang it on the wall over our bed. I thought the painting is romantic." I say to him and taking the painting off the bed and handed it to Carlisle; he opens the wrapping and looks at it.

"This is absolutely beautiful Isabella, I adore it. Did you use my card this time? I was hoping you would." Carlisle says to me.

"Yes I did this time. I purchased the painting and my clothes on your card. I brought you some things, and then for girls and men at home out of my card." I say to him looking into his eyes.

"Well, at least that is a step in the right direction using my card." He says to me. I cleared our bed off with the items. We undressed each other then made love to each other, through the night, until I feel asleep in his arms. It is morning and I looked up at him seeing his gorgeous smile smiling down on me, as I lay next to him.

"What are your plans today?" I had my hand going through the locks, of his hair and looking at him biting down on my lip. His lips are on mine. We broke off the kiss.

"Well, my plans are I want to take you somewhere special tonight on a date. Would you like to go?" Carlisle asks me.

"Yes I would love to and its' a date. I need to spend some quality time with, my father, before we depart back home. I know my brothers want to spar with you. I would love to see you in action sparring against them." I say to him and my lips are on his sweet lips kissing him.

"I love you Isabella. You do need to spend some quality time with, your father, before we depart. You will be amazed by me going against your brothers sparring. What is your plans today my love?" Carlisle says to me looking into my eyes.

"Well, my schedule is flexible today mostly spend it with you and my family. Other than that I do have two others dates today." I say to him and he looks displease about something I said.

"What dates?" Carlisle demanded oh no when I said dates, he thought I had real dates. I start laughing at his touch of his jealously.

"Carlisle I have two dates with my Uncles today playing a game of chess. We do that together. You thought I had two actual dates and that look on your face is priceless. God, Carlisle I love you so much." I had to give him a kiss and hint with my body language. I wanted to make love this morning. Sure enough he caved.

We spent most of the morning making love and talking. I needed to take a shower and changed before meeting with the family. Carlisle had to go run to do an errand. He told me he would talk to me later. He didn't say where he is going. I went to Uncle Marcus, and Aunt Esme chambers played five games of chess, in their sitting room and had conversations, with Marcus. I only won one round of chess, and he beat me by four. I have a closer relationship with Uncle Marcus and my father; after all I am a descendent to them. We are actual family. My aunt Esme is decorating the whole castle and it rooms. She and my mother were busy redoing the guest chambers.

Then I proceeded to Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora chambers to play some round of chess with him in his study. We had conversations, and laughs, about the old times, being here with the family. Uncle Caius he won all the rounds of chess game out of six we did played. I lost big time. My Aunt Athenodora is feeling sexual frisky towards Uncle Caius, she approaches him with that look so; I knew that was my cue to leave.

I decide to go to our chambers and wait for Carlisle to return. I am wondering what is taking him so long. There is a knock at the door and all my sisters were standing there. They are looking at me and smiling something is up diffidently.

"Please do come in sisters. What do I owe this pleasure of your company?" I asked them and sitting down on bed.

"Well, we are here to help you get ready for tonight your date with, Master Carlisle." Jane says to me, and she had beauty things in her hand. God, she is so much like Alice and Charlotte.

"You guys are going to help me get ready." I say to them thinking this must be a special date that Carlisle, has planned for us.

"Little sister bathroom now we have worked to do." Jane says to me, and she followed me into the bathroom and I sat down on the vanity chair for her to do her thing.

"Does anyone know where Carlisle is taking me?" I asked them looking at each of them, and they aren't saying a word.

"Bella I am sure where ever it is you will enjoy it." Heidi says to me patting my shoulder.

"Chelsea hand me that purple after five dresses, in Bella's closet, along her purple stilettoes." Renata s says to Chelsea. Chelsea went to my closet to retrieve the items.

"Bella we are going to help you get dressed. Afton is driving you to the location to meet Carlisle. He will be there ready and waiting for you." Chelsea says to me. I was all dressed and ready for my date looked in mirror and I did looked beautiful but compared to vampires, they are most beautiful creatures to walk the planet.

"Perfect turn around sister." Jane says to me then she gives, me the thumbs, up and winks at me.

"Thanks sisters I couldn't pull this off without all of you." I say to them.

"Bella, Afton is ready for you and do have fun, and you can tell us all about it tomorrow." Chelsea says to me and winks at me as she is departing my chambers.

I walked to service elevators with Alec; is escorting me to the limo. I take a seat in limo and Afton; drives out of parking garage and speeds down road. I know with vampires, they like to drive fast the village of Volterra is not far from city of Rom By the direction Afton is driving my date is in Rome, and it is almost nightfall. I wonder what Carlisle, has planned so special. Afton drove on a narrow street passage through the water docks and river channels. I do see a full moon and clear skies on this night. He stops the limo right at the edge of the street, and he helps me get out limo and there is Carlisle. He is standing there, in a new suit an Italian made with red roses, in his hand. He approaches me and takes my hand and hands me the flowers.

**Carlisle's POV**

I left Isabella this afternoon, so she could play her chess games with her Uncles, they had dates. I had Afton drive me to Rome. I made arrangements so I could purpose to my Isabella. I had to pick up her ring at posh high end Jeweler and lease a gondola for tonight make reservations, to Italian restaurant. I did purchased a new suit in tailor made men's department store and dressed while I was in the men's shop. I called to have her sisters, help her get ready and for Afton to drive her here. There were enough participates, to assist me to pull this off, perfectly for my marriage proposal to Isabella. I saw her step out limo and thought she is the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on, and I approach, her took her hand gave her the roses and she sniff the roses and she smile at me.

I have been without her big part of today planning this until Alice; called giving me advice or hint what to do. Alice cannot help herself; she is a force of nature in planning department. I did not need her help, but I followed her advice and let her sisters help her get ready. I could no longer help myself. I had to kiss her fine lips, pouring my love and devotion to this woman in front of me.

"Isabella you look beautiful and I do love you very much." I say to her as I am taking her hand and walking at human pace to a staircase going down the waterway along a sidewalk.

"Carlisle you look fabulous, you always do to me. I love you very much too. What is the special occasion?" This is not the time to tell her a thing not just yet anyway.

"Well, to be honest I thought of planning a special date with you, come now my love. I am going to take you to an Italian restaurant let you get something to eat. Then you will have to be patience with my other surprise my love." As we continue our leisure walk to the restaurant, and I am smiling at her, and she is smiling back. We enter in a restaurant, they are playing Italian music. There is one table I did reserve. I placed petals over table cloth and candle lit and a table facing the window overlooking waterway.

"Carlisle this is absolutely beautiful here thank you for bringing me here." Isabella gives me a kiss and I kiss her back. Since, I already checked us in with our hostess. I led her to our table, and I help assist her in her chair. I sat across from her looking at her pure beauty and her skin glowed by candle lit flame.

"Isabella your pure beauty shines to me every way inside and out." I say to her taking and holding her hand on the table.

"Oh, Carlisle I can say the same thing too about you, you shine to me inside and out." She says to me looking at me and her beautiful smile.

Isabella ate her meal and drank two glasses of red wine. It is time to depart for my other lag of journey for her surprise. We walk hand and hand walking down sidewalk and I noticed Isabella had chill bumps, on her skin. I got out of my jacket and offered it to her helping her into it. We reach the docking area for the gondola. I entered the gondola and helped her in by taking her hand, and she sat next to me. There are two Italian men one for rowing the gondola and the other gentleman has a guitar in his hands playing Italian love songs ballets and singing.

My arm is resting around Isabella holding her close to me then the man begins to row the gondola through the waterway.

"Carlisle this is perfect and you are the perfect date. I love you Carlisle." She takes her lips on mine, and she is kissing me hard and I do smell her sexual arousal. We broke off the kiss.

"Isabella I have something to say to you ever since, I meet you in the hospital felt the pull to my mate. Alice mentioned your name and I felt it then by sound of your name. You have brought me nothing but joy and happiness. Here is a poem I would like to quote for you.

My love, I have tried with all being to grasp a form comparable to thine own, but nothing seems worthy. I know

Shakespeare could not compare his love to summer's day. It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such creature as thee; to simple cast away, the precision God has placed forging you. Each facet of your being whether it physical or spiritual is an ensnarement from which there is no release. But, I don't wish release. I wish to stay entrapped forever with you for all eternity our hearts, always as one."

I got down on one knee and sat it down on the gondola took out the ring in my pant pocket and open it up and looked up at Isabella and her eyes see her tears flow.

"Isabella will you do me the honors and become my wife. Will you marry me? I love you so much." I asked her watching for her reactions and her tears as I tried to wipe them away.

"Yes Carlisle I will marry you." She says yes. My happiness is her happiness. We are kissing and holding each other for dear life. I place the ring on her finger it sparkled on her hand, but nothing compares to her shine. I gave her a four karat diamond princess cut engagement ring with small rubies and diamonds around the center stone on eighteen karat white gold band.

We came back to the castle and entered our chambers. We spent most of the night making slow passionate love to one another. She fell asleep in my arms lying next to me. She has her head resting on my chest and arm around me. Isabella is talking in her sleep. She is saying my name over and over again confessing her love for me. She called out a name of someone that I never heard before. "Mei Ling," Who is person? I don't know why she was crying in her sleep. What does it mean? I decided to let her come to me on her own terms, when she is willing to speak to me about this Mei Ling. I will not ask her, for the time being.

She woke up the next morning around ten am. We had a late-night and, she looked well rested. I had to give her a kiss to start our day out.

"Isabella good morning my love, how did you sleep?" I asked her and she looks at me with her brown eyes twinkling at me in a state of bliss.

"Very well Carlisle God I love you so much. I think it would be a proper time to discuss when you think we should set a date to get married. I would love to get married here at the castle surrounding by my family. What would you like to do? We are in this together in decision making process." Isabella says to me yes we are in this together.

"Any time your heart's desire love you can pick the proper date and time." I am looking at her see depths of her soul.

"How does April eighteenth of next year sound to you?" Isabella asks me.

"Yes it does sound perfect." I had to kiss her right there.

**Bella POV **

I could not believe last night it is like I am waking up in a good dream. Carlisle did pick the right way and romantic setting to purpose to me. I could not forget the way he purposed to me on one knee in gondola and the poem, he quoted to me. The entire night is unbelievable now it is really truly happening. I am marrying Carlisle. I am so happy I could dance and sing. Carlisle is gone to talk to his brother's right now they are probably congratulating us for our engagement. He is going to work out in sparring room with, my brothers. I will be there to watch them.

My sisters along with my mother and aunts came in our chambers to congratulate us for the engagement.

I told my mother, I wanted to get married here in Uncle Marcus flower garden in courtyard a spring wedding on April eighteenth. They are in full agreement with the plan. I showed my ring to Renata, she loved it. My sister's engagement ring is a solid topaz center stone with diamonds.

Carlisle and I are due to depart for home tomorrow this is our last day here. I have to spend some time with my father today before I depart. I need to give him my copies, of my journals, and my theories, on vampires to my father. He would be interested in my findings, as a practicing Physiologist.

Right now, I am on my way to watch my mate, go against my brothers, in sparring. My brother Demetri is in middle of the marble floor with, Carlisle. Demetri charges at Carlisle. Carlisle grabs Demetri by the throat. He has Demetri up in air, takes Demetri slams, him to ground, until you can hear their growls, and sound of the marble floor cracking. Felix charges at, Carlisle from behind, he spun around so fast and runs, at vampire speed runs to, Afton at his side and Afton takes on Carlisle and he slams his body against the wall. I am feeling Carlisle and his pain. Felix goes after Carlisle helps him off the floor. Carlisle takes Felix by his arm throws him up in air he lands, on his feet. Man this is getting serious, I thought.

"Hey brothers of mine I would like to have my fiancé in one piece you know." I say to them.

"My love we use to be this rough in sparring with one another. There is no problem watch and enjoy the show." Carlisle says me, and he is smiling at me. Carlisle must be getting a satisfaction, in sparring no one seems to mind being rough. There were times. I would watch my brothers, and uncles spar, they go at each other hard as nails. Apparently, they are enjoying it.

I hear my buzz to my phone go off, and I receive a text message. It reads, Isabella Volturi, Mei, is ready to come home you. You have permission to come and get her, from American Ambassador. I did texted R. C my commanding field officer at CIA that Mei is ready to be picked up. He messages me stating he is on his way to pick up, Mei Ling. She will be coming home to you, in thirty eight hours. I will deliver her to your new residents.

Mei Ling is coming home to me. How do I explain this to Carlisle? I kept this secret from him. I wanted us to open and honest with each other in our relationship. I had tears of happiness; she is coming home to me. I am shedding tears of happiness that I am marrying Carlisle. I had to leave workout room. I went to our chambers thinking of a way to explain this to Carlisle. My father heard me cry he came in my room and we disappeared for a while.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 21 Going Home to Italy. Bella she sparred with her brothers and her shopping trip with her sisters and mother along with her aunts. Carlisle he had to face Aro asking him for his daughter's hand in marriage and the romantic proposal setting he choose for asking Bella to marry him.

Who is Mei Ling? Chapter 22 Mei Ling is the next chapter you will wait and find out who is it.


	22. Chapter 22 Mei Ling

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 22 Mei Ling it will take you through an unexplained cliff hanger. I left you with at end of Chapter 21. Who is Mei Ling? This will be tear jerker journey for some and a happy note in different points of view. I like to thank my fans to my story and your reviews and those who want story alerts when the next chapter is up. I thank my beta KareBear1965 you rock hugs from me.**

**Chapter 22 Mei Ling**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I are sitting in the plane. We are less than two hours away from home. I had a wonderful time with my family and Carlisle, proposed to me, and I accepted. I received a text from American Ambassador saying Mei Ling, she is ready to come home, you have permission to come and get her. I appointed R.C to bring her to me when I received the call. I knew he would guard her. I left workout room with, Carlisle and my brothers sparring and went to our chambers to cry. My cries were of happiness she is coming home, and marrying Carlisle. My father heard me cry, and we disappeared for a while on the beach. Carlisle feels something is off about me. I will have to tell him, but I want to wait until we are home and tell my story to rest of family. Mei will be home to me in less than nineteen hours from now.

My father and I went to our special place we go to outside the village of Volterra. We got out of his BMW sports car and went to the beach of Naples. We waited until sundown to go so we could walk on the beach. My father congratulated me on mine and Carlisle engagement. He told me Carlisle, is a perfect man vampire for a mate and a husband he couldn't ask for a pleasant gentleman for me. I told my father about the text I received about Mei and that Mei Ling; she is coming home to me. My father knew about, Mei Ling and accepted her, but he warned me for her to enter your world, it would be dangerous for her, and you have to promise me Isabella for her safety. She is to be change at the age of twenty-one. It wouldn't be fair to leave her human in a world of vampires unprotected. Not able to defend herself. That is the reason for our laws. I told my father, I would change her myself and explain to her vampire world, and she must keep the secrets. He asked me when am I going to be changed like I told him twenty three like he was, and he understands. I told him that Carlisle will change me then that I wanted to have some time being human with, Carlisle to have memories together before I changed. But, Carlisle doesn't know that I already set a date, and I will have to tell him.

My father told me, Carlisle would understand about, Mei Ling and accept her. He is a compassionate man who would move a mountain out of your path for you, only you need to ask. He is so right. My father and family know how much I love and adore them. My father promises me he will adore Mei Ling too. My next step is to tell Carlisle and the family about Mei and eventually, put in for my resignation, with the CIA. I cannot be going off on missions with CIA and Mei at home. I will keep my job at the base part-time as a Physiologist.

**Carlisle's POV**

I have Isabella in my arms on the plane. We are sitting on sofa, the day I proposed to her, and she said yes she made me a happy man. I've been alone for three hundred seventy-six years and Isabella; feels my life with meaning. She is truly my soul mate. She feels things from me and I feel thing from her. I am feeling from her something is off, and I do know it is something more going on in her head than the wedding planning. Then the unexplained dream about Mei Ling she said that name in her sleep then she cried in her sleep. Isabella will explain to me when she is ready.

Emmett picked us up at Seattle Private Airways, and we are driving home. Isabella is all smiles and looking at her hand where her engagements ring sits on her finger. Emmett drives into the garage and we hopped out of the car and entered in our home. Emmett and Peter they unloaded the hummer we had packages we brought with us. We were hit with balloons and streamers, and big huge congratulation sign taped up on wall and music going on in the living room.

"Congratulations to you both." They say in unison. We were both surrounded by hugs from all the kids.

"Bella I need to take a look at the ring." Tanya says to her and Isabella, she shows them the ring all the girls were around her hand looking at it in awe struck.

"Yes girls it is a beautiful ring. Carlisle picked it out himself." Isabella says to them.

"Carlisle you do have taste in fine jewelry." Tanya says to me and smiling.

"Yes I like to think so myself. I do have exquisite taste in jewels." As I took Isabella and led her the way to love seat and held her, and we sat down.

"I thank you for the welcome home and congratulations to us." I say to them as I held on Isabella.

"You are welcomed dad and mum." Alice says to us.

"Did you set the date mum and dad?" Rose asked us and I can tell Isabella is going to take over on that question.

"Yes we did Rose it is going to be April eighteenth at eight pm next year during the springtime. It will be held in the in flower garden and courtyard at castle. We are holding the wedding in Italy. I want my father to give me away." Isabella says to Rose.

"That is so exciting; we have lots, to do mum to get things, done its only ten months away." Alice says to Isabella.

Alice is being her spunky self-thinking about possibilities, being wedding planner.

"I believe Isabella has some things she wants to give you. Isabella, do you want to give them their gifts from you?" I asked her and she goes to where, Peter places the bags, on the floor, and she gathers, the girl's things first.

"Sure babe and I love you very much." She says me as she is swinging her hips walking, and I am looking at her fine ass. My dick is getting hard.

**Bella's POV**

I feel like crying, but I didn't come clean about something I am hiding from, Carlisle's and our relationship. I must do it after I give the girls and men their gifts. I had the packages in my hand, and my hand is shaky.

"Alice, Rose, Tanya and Charlotte here are my gifts to you girls. I did promise, when I went to Italy, you would have Italian designer wear." I hand the girls theirs according to sizes and wrote their names on bags, so I wouldn't miss it up. They looked in bags and took out items out. I can tell they like their stuff.

"Mum thank you, I love it." Charlotte says to me and gives me a hug.

"Bella I absolutely adore what you gave me thank you." Tanya says to me and gives me a hug.

"Mum you are the best you do have wonderful taste in clothes." Alice says to me, and she is laughing her bell like laughter and gives me hug.

Mum thank you, this is the right colors too for me thanks." Rose says to me and gives me hug.

"Well, girls you are welcome. I am glad you like what I picked out. I wasn't for sure if, I did choose the right outfits. I love you girls very much you know." I say to them.

"Edward, Peter, Jazz and Emmett here is a little something. I wasn't sure if you like them, but I thought of you guys too." I say to them and handed theirs with their names wrote on bags. They took the items out of bags and looked at it.

"Thanks mum." Peter, Emmett they say in unison.

"Well, thank you Bella for your gift to me." Edward says to me.

"Well, best friend I like to thank you kindly for your gift to me." Jazz says to me in his southern gentleman's way.

"You are welcome guys, glad you like them, and I love you guys very much you know." They all came and gave me a hug.

I start breaking down crying, and I got on the floor on knees, sobbing with my hands, in my face. Jasper knelt beside me had his hand on my shoulder then, Carlisle came over holding me to him rocking me on the floor trying to comfort me and my best friend is trying same thing by using his calm of wave on me. But, Carlisle's scent is working more on me than what Jazz, is doing to me.

"Isabella my love is something wrong you can tell me. I feel your pain and I know something was off about you today. You can tell me anything my love, I will understand." I am crying into his shirt with my salty tears as, Carlisle holds me. Carlisle is purring in my ear to calm me.

"Bella I can tell something is emotional for you, and I am feeling it. I am here for you, my best friend, and I can feel your pain. You have to let it out, or it will eat you up insides, you know this in your profession." Jazz is saying this to me. Yes, he is so right. Carlisle picked me off of the floor and sat down on sofa with me in his lap.

Suddenly, the others were around us some were sitting on the floor beside me trying to calm me. I looked at them and to my mate, Carlisle in his eyes, and he is wiping my tears away.

"I guess I need to explain my breakdown. I have been hiding something from you, Carlisle and you guys. You see about seven months ago, our unit in the CIA was called to the, Philippians, under an executive order, from the president. We were on assignment to go rescue some, American missionaries, who worked in an orphanage in a village. There were terrorist cells about to go on a killing spree and killing some in village. They were sending a message to us. When we got there, we entered the village to orphanage to rescue the Americans. We were too late five of missionaries, were dead along with, dozen children were dead. We searched the entire rooms, for anyone left alive. I did hear cries, of one child, but did not know where the child was at. I search the room where I heard the sound coming from, and I did find one child, she was hidden under the bed. She was alive and I told her you can come out little one. I am one of the good guys. I am not going to hurt you. I will take care of you promise. She looked at me in with her black eyes, and she trusted me." I say to them. Carlisle is looking at me, and then the others were horrified expressions written on their faces. What I discovered?

"Oh, my Isabella my love how did you survive all these months, seeing carnage of innocent children and adults? I am so sorry love." Carlisle kisses me on my temple.

"It wasn't easy for me. This little girl who was left alive, she captured my heart, she had a beautiful round face, and she was wearing pigtails in her black hair, with dark skin. She is small she is about two years old and four months. She had a cleft lip palette, and her teeth were not right. My heart went out to this child. I never wanted to carry children or be a mom because of my career or thought of myself as a mother. But, I took the child to American Embassy in Philippines and asked the ambassador.

How would I adopt her? He told me the procedures, and I filed the papers works, with a sixty-day waiting period and legally adopting her. There was a waiting period, of five months, before I could bring her home. I used my assets to pay for her surgery, she had surgery two months ago, for the first procedure, and I visited her at time she came out of surgery fine. She has another one in next six months to complete it." I say to Carlisle as I am looking at him. I can see his understanding. I still had the sniffles from crying blowing my nose in a tissue.

"Isabella I can see why it was hard for you tell me. I adore you and love you very much your compassion superseded mine any day. So you adopted this child, I would like to know her name. I would be willing to adopt her myself and become her father if you allow me." Carlisle says to me, and I had to kiss him right there.

"Thanks Carlisle that means so much you would want to adopt her. Her name is, Mei Ling, but I change it to Mei Isabella Volturi, she was born on May's tenth, two thousand and eight. She just turned three last month. I wanted her to have my first name as her middle. I love that little girl with all my heart. You see yesterday we were at castle, and you were sparring with my brothers. I received a text message from, American Ambassador, saying Mei she is ready to come home to you. You have permission to come and get her. I did texted message, R. C my commanding field officer, who I pointed out to go and get her for me, if I couldn't come. He would have gone for me to pick her up. He text message me back saying he was en route to pick her up. She would be home to me in thirty eight hours, but it is now less than seventeen hours. She will be home. R.C is going to deliver her here to my new residents. They will be here by eight thirty in morning. I have a picture of her in my wallet of her. I can show you all." I say to Carlisle and I took the photo out to show them.

"She is adorable mum; we will love her and spoil her to bone. Why did not receive vision about this it is a mystery to me? I would have had her room ready." Alice says to me and hugs me.

"Alice we will help out mum and get Mei room ready. We have to get started on it right away. We can do it with our speed in no time. Peter my love we are going to need your help, me and Alice is and same goes for you Jasper. We want our baby sister to have the best. Let's get moving now guys." Charlotte says to them. Charlotte's military side comes out from spending time with Maria.

"Mum, where do you want her room at?" Alice says to me.

"Alice, use one of the guest rooms on second floor. I want her close to us; in case she needs us, or gets sick, those things happen with children. She likes fairies. I gave her a fairy doll; she carries that doll around with her now." I say to Alice. She has sketch pad in her hand and pencils drawing designs and smiling at the thought of redecorating a room and spending spree on black card.

"We will work with a fairy theme room, if that is alright by you mum." Alice says to me.

"That's fine by me Alice." I say to Alice and I noticed Jasper, Edward, Peter and Charlotte and Tanya begun to clear things out of the guest room. Peter left to go buy paints, Alice requested, he came back in no time. Alice and Charlotte are going shopping for clothes. Tanya is hitting furniture store. It will be white furniture and bedding in fairy theme for Mei. Charlotte says they can get them to deliver all the items, here in no time, because money talks, when you want something done fast.

"Mum you will have all of us to help and protect with our little sister. I promise you there would be no harm to come her. There will be hell to pay if someone does." Peter says to me, and I hug him.

"The same goes for me too I am in agreement with Peter." Emmett piped in and hugs me too.

"Bella we will be here for you and for Mei too." Tanya says to me, and she hugs me.

"Thank you guys for all your understanding." I say to them.

"Jasper, I need you get hold of Jenks for me. I will need him here by tomorrow at noon and tell him. I need adoption papers drawn up for, Mei Isabella Volturi Cullen. She was born on May, tenth two thousand and eight, and her parents are, Isabella Marie Volturi Cullen, her mother and, Carlisle Cullen, her father and have him draw up documents." Carlisle says to Jazz took out his cell phone and made the call.

"Carlisle it is done Jenks will be here tomorrow at noon." Jasper says to Carlisle.

"Thanks son for doing that. Isabella our attorney he is fast in getting documents done. She will legally be mine and yours too. I know you have already, adopted her legally and documents, you have drawn up will be transferred to new documents, making Mei both ours as her parents." Carlisle says to me. I love the idea we would both be her parents.

"I need to fly to my house in Glendale. I have fours boxes, in the guest room that I purchased for Mei. You see over months. I have been buying special things for her room. And, there are toys, and a child's reading books, a couple of snow globes with fairies in two of boxes. There are two boxes, of clothes for her that I knew she could fit in them, by the time I got her home. Those things, I wanted her to have." I say to Carlisle.

"Dad, I will need to use family jet besides, I have my pilot license. Emmett and I will fly there to pick up the things. We will go now and be back before eight pm tonight now the time is noon. Mum doesn't worry we will all help you raise and take care of our little sister, and we will protect her at all cost. I love you mum." Rose says to me. I gave my address and house keys, security code to house to them and they both left in a hurry.

Everyone was busy with operation Mei project. I felt emotional run down and needed my mate to make love to me. I looked in Carlisle's eyes signally him and my need for him to be inside me. No words were needed, he felt my need.

"Carlisle I," he picked me up bridal style takes me up to our bedroom lays me on bed and undressed me slowly. He undresses himself. Carlisle is leaving trail of hot wet venom kisses on my body and sucks on my nipple, and I am moaning, he goes down on me sucking my clit and placing two fingers in vagal taking slow strokes. I let out my juices for him to drink. He comes back to my face kissing me deeply as he slides his dick in my vagal taking his time with me, and I am moaning and screaming his name.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, here is comes." I release my orgasms so does he screaming out my name.

"Isabella, Isabella." We both fall over the edge with a state of bliss orgasm and lay in each other's embrace holding one another.

"I love you so much, Carlisle. I apologize for not telling you to begin within our relationship. I want us to be open and honest with each other. I am so sorry." I say to him looking at him, and he is smiling warmly and thoughtful towards me.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Isabella I love you very much. I am not upset with you for not telling me about, Mei it is hard to fathom the things you saw in that orphanage seeing the dead. You have nothing to be sorry for my love. You had a dream last night and said, Mei Ling, name then you cried in your sleep. I knew without doubt, if there were something you needed to discuss with me, you would in your own time. I knew something was off about you today, and you have nothing to fear." I say to her and meaning everything that I had said to her.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle for not being mad at me hiding this. It was difficult to say anything about it much let alone relived it." She says to me and I completely understand her reasoning's something so horrific to see the innocent dead.

'Isabella no needs to worry. I am going to love being a father to her she sounds like a special little girl indeed, and I already love her, she is accepted by me and so does the others too." I say to her. Yes, I am going to be a real father someone, who needs me and guidance in her life and someone to love her, and I will love her and protect her. Not like the others, who have lived forever in this family of vampires, who do not need guidance. They are adults but with a child, she will need both of her parents. She will have wonderful set of brothers and sisters, who will help and take care of her too.

"Thanks Carlisle I love Mei with all my heart. She reminds me of, Alice and my sister, Jane some of her corks about her. My father and entire family knew about her and had knowledge, I adopted her. I showed them a photo of her, they accept her. But, I was warned by my father about our laws. He stated for me, she must be changed by twenty one. He warned me by bringing her into my world it is dangerous for her and her safety. He said it wouldn't be fair to leave her human around vampires, who could be dangerous to her and unprotected. Not able to defend herself. I told him I would explain vampire world and laws, and she must keep the secret of our world. I told him I would change her myself when the time comes." Isabella says to me, everything she told me is correct.

"Yes Isabella your father is correct about it, and we will protect you and Mei at all cost." I say to her meaning true to my word.

"Carlisle I called R. C after his text me and told him I am turning in my resignation in a month. I cannot go off on a mission with, Mei here at home without her mum. I plan to work part-time at the base as Physiologist and a stay at home mate and a mother, but I want to remain a career woman too. I am not give up that part of me. That I worked so hard for. I hope you do not mind. I plan after Mei doesn't need me as much when she turns eighteen. I am going back to college and study to become a doctor. What do you think Carlisle?" Isabella says to me, and I am delighted by her choice.

"Well, Isabella I want you to be whatever your heart's desire. I will support you one hundred percent of the way." I say to her and giving my fiancé a kiss on her fine lips.

"Carlisle I plan for you to turn me into a vampire when I turn twenty three. Do you think I would have perfect control with my bloodlust and being around Mei?" She says to me.

"Well, Isabella I told you it would be an honor to change you, but with every newborn, it is different with their bloodlust and control. Maybe you had time and years gaining knowledge and wisdom to help you be prepared. Let's take this slow for right now and wait and see. We still do not know what kind of control you would have around Mei after the change. I did promise you that I would change you myself and true to my word." I say to her.

"That is alright Carlisle, I will wait patiently for right time, but if something was to happen to like an accident or my life in danger promises me, you will change me. I cannot die or be without you and Mei in my life. Did you talk to Jasper about the red head that Demetri and Uncle Marcus told you about? We have to be prepared if they come north of here take precautions around Mei. I know when, I was growing up any vampire that came through castle doors. I was ordered to stay in my room with guards at my door. I never meet any vampires outside of Volturi except Esme and you guys." Isabella says to me about her growing up in Volturi and the vampires that would visit. What they did for her safety? It got me thinking about calling a family meeting concerning the safety of Isabella and Mei. As soon as Rose and Emmett they return a family meeting for sure.

"I suggest we get dressed and see if we can assist, Alice with Mei's room. And I do need to talk to Jasper, Edward and Peter about the nomads, and we will call a family meeting about taking precautions, for you and Mei. Yes, my love I rather change you than be without you if something were to happen to you. I will always keep my promise." I say to Isabella.

We got up and got dressed Isabella, she needed to freshen up in the bathroom. I went down the hall from us on the left enter Mei's new room. I couldn't believe the force of nature in Alice, she had room painted light green walls, with fairies, painted on walls, at the bottom all done in white ballet dresses, and white wings, on their backs, and pink ribbons, in hair of fairies, and pink ballet shoes, walking in splendid grass and flowers painted. The ceiling is done with clouds and sky with a couple of fairies, for, Mei to look at when she is lying in her bed.

"Alice this is absolutely, beautiful Isabella and Mei should love this room and for your hard work." I say to her seeing my daughter, she has a twinkle in her eyes and smiling at me.

"Well, I knew mum would love it and, Mei will too. I know you are concerned about turning mum into a vampire don't worry in my vision, she will be an exceptional control vampire. She would never harm her child. Besides you never bet against me." Alice stuck out her tongue at me, and she sneered at me. I am chuckling under my breath like I need to breathe.

"Yes you are right Alice, about that for sure my daughter. Jasper, Peter and Edward I need to speak to you about the red head. I spoke with the brothers about the nomads. I told them we don't need their assistants. I told them about Alice and her vision about nomads and their description of three nomads. Marcus said red head Demetri would know. He called Demetri in Aro his study. Apparently, the red head about fifthly years ago, left havoc in her wake leaving a trail of evidence behind of our kind in France. Demetri tried to pursue her three times to get her, and she escaped. " I say to them.

"Well, that explains why? We couldn't locate nomads, she is gifted to escape and make herself invisible. Since, Demetri could not get her, and she caused a problem for the Volturi that is not good." Jasper says to me, and I am looking at him.

"We will get them no matter what Jasper it is matter of time they will slip up big time. When Rose and Emmett return we are going to have a family meeting about safety precautions for Isabella and Mei. What procedures we will use to guard them? Since the three nomads will evidently, make it up north of here. Do you guys need help? " I say to them.

"No, I think we got it dad just take care of mum. She was an emotional rollercoaster earlier today talking about Mei."

Peter says to me. Peter and Charlotte took to Isabella well and to think of her as mum.

Isabella walks in the room in complete awe of this room and looking around with smile on her face. I can tell she loves it.

"You guys I adore this room Mei, she will love it thanks Alice and your force of nature you did well my daughter.

I thank all of you. You guys are the best." Isabella says to them taking pride in our coven family.

"You are welcome mum. I heard you say to dad that Mei has corks like me and your sister Jane. I can tell I am going to have fun with Mei, since she is like me. Tanya should be back soon. She is going with white French prudential for the room. They will deliver it here by seven pm. We can have this room set up in no time. Charlotte and I are leaving within an hour to go clothing shopping for Mei." Alice says to us.

**Bella's POV**

I simply couldn't believe it my father is right Carlisle, he would move a mountain for you, only you need to ask. Carlisle he did move the mountain for me and Mei by adopting her as his own and then the family came together to get her room ready. Rose and Emmett, they are flying to Glendale, CA to get the special things, I brought for Mei knowing it was important to me that Mei have those things.

They should be arriving shortly and Carlisle, he is in there making my dinner. There will be a family meeting about security around her for Mei and me since I have a feeling we will be dealing with three nomads soon.

"Isabella my love your dinner is ready." I walked towards the kitchen and sat down Carlisle, made me roast chicken with some vegetables. I sat down to eat and Carlisle, he is sitting next to me and smiling at me.

"Carlisle thank you for cooking for me and taking care of me the way you do. I love you very much. Earlier when I had a breakdown it was because I hid Mei from you and my tears were flowing with happiness, she is coming home to me. I never meant to hide Mei from you nor was I ever ashamed I have a daughter. At first, I never wanted to be a mother to begin with not until I met Mei, and I had a change of heart. She captured my heart and what she has been through it was similar to me. When the dead of night coven came and dragged my parents, out of their car and killed them. Then the dark figures, they drain my parents, dry from their blood. That is when my instincts, kicked in is to get out of the car quick and go underneath it and stay there. That's where my father Aro found me. I knew, for some reason, I could trust him, and I went with him. I looked at Aro; he was like an angel rescuing me. But, it turns out; I rescued them, to have a change of heart by not taking human life. He turned out being the best father in the whole world to me. It got me thinking about the incident over fifth teen years ago, Mei she did what I did, her-self-preservation skills, kicked in she hid underneath the bed. Then I rescued her. This is the first time I shared my story with you about that incident." I say to Carlisle as I am finishing up my meal and sipping my wine. Carlisle takes his hand caresses my face and looked into my eyes, and he kissed me.

"Isabella I am glad you shared your story even if it painful, and I am admire you, by your courage and strength to deal with the situations, life has dealt you. You will always being an angel to me, you rescued me and you are angel to Mei by rescuing her from her ordeal. You will be a fabulous mother and wife to me. I do know you will make a hell of good doctor too. Like I say I will always love you for eternity Isabella." Carlisle says to me and kissed me.

"We do need to get a toddler safety car seat and she will need toiletries things too. I am thinking of things, on list that we need to get for her. I will have to go store for her toiletries, extra groceries for her eat and a department store for a toddler safety car seat." I say to Carlisle, he got up to clean dishes and grab his car keys, took my hand and led me to his Mercedes, and we were off to stores damn. I did not get my handbag before I left. It happen so fast we got to all the stores and got what we needed for Mei and a toddler safety car seat.

"Why did I leave without my handbag? I never leave home without it." I say to him and he is chuckling under his breath driving home with our purchases.

"Well, my love if I didn't get you out of house quick without your bag you would not use my black card. So, I beat you to punch so to speak." Yes, he is right about that I would not use his card.

"Yes babe you would be right about that." We looked at each other and start laughing for I knew it we were pulling in the garage. I kissed Carlisle hard and passionately.

We see Rose and Emmett, they made it back and Alice and Charlotte are still out shopping they called, they would be here in an hour they said. I know Alice probably, brought out the entire children's aisle, of clothes. They took Emmett his hummer to fit most of it.

"Rose, Emmett I thank you for flying there to pick up Mei's things." I say to them and gave them a hug.

"Mum we put everything in her room. We did not know where you wanted them, and so I waited for you. Alice did a splendid job decorating fairy theme. Your house in Glendale is gorgeous." Rose says to me, and I am excited about opening the boxes and take a look at what I brought her and put things away for her.

"Rose would you like to come help me put her things away? Thank you for the compliment about my house in Glendale I will always love that house my parents brought me." I asked her.

"Sure thing mum I would love too." Rose and I went to her room set it up. Tanya picked out a small French prudential desk with book shelves attached and a small chair. We put up her story books on shelves and her clothes, put them away. I left toys, out for her, so she can take a look at them, and the snow globes with fairies, in them sit on dresser. I purchased a lamp with fairies for her placed it on nightstand. The lamp matched comforter perfectly than Tanya pick out, we were done with her room.

"I thank you Rose for all your help." I said to her and hug her.

"You are welcome I know that I am going to love Mei. I cannot wait to help out, and I thank you for bringing her into our lives." Rose says to me.

"Well, I have you all to know Mei she belongs to everyone here including my family at Volturi. She will be spoiled to the bone like Alice told me." I say to Rose realizing she always wanted to be a mother and have grandchildren in her past life before she was changed into a vampire. Maybe this will lessen her pain too by helping out with Mei.

Alice and Charlotte made it back and all men unload the bags. Alice and Charlotte took care of putting all her new clothes and shoes up. Alice purchased too many shoes; she would out grow them before she could wear them all. I looked her and started giggling at the thought of those shoes.

"Well mum I couldn't resist they were too cute." Alice says to me smiling.

"Oh well Alice I can see your point they are cute. I would have hard time deciding too which pair to buy." I say to her. I had to hug her, and she hugs me back.

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella telling me her story about her parents getting killed by the dead of night coven and her talking about the similarities, of her and Mei their self-preservation skills, kicking in to hide underneath something. She talks about her father, Aro rescuing her, and she did the same for someone else by rescuing, Mei and then adopting her. She made sure she got the much needed surgery for her cleft lip palette and talking about her upcoming surgery, she will need to complete the procedure. Isabella is selfless in every way. No wonder I am so in love with her, she puts others before her. Now, we have to have a family meeting we are going to have to take extra precautions, around here because of the three nomads. My feeling they will make their appearance up here north but don't know when. I did call out everyone's name above a whisper and knew that they would come. I do see all of them gather in dining room taking their seats. I sat at the head with Isabella. I took her hand to lead her to her place at the table that is the right seat next to me.

"I called a family meeting, since we recently found out Isabella, she is a mother herself, and we found out about the adoption of Mei. We do know that the three nomads, will make their appearance up here north, but we don't know when. We are going to take extra precautions, around here for Isabella's and Mei's protection." I said to them looking into each of their faces for anyone who wanted to give me their opinions.

"Carlisle, this is my suggestion if things, get bad we cannot get the Volturi and their guards, here in time. Rose and I will fly them to Italy make sure that they do get to castle. We could keep jet gassed and ready to evacuated mum and Mei quickly. What do you think Carlisle?" Emmett asked to me.

"Yes Emmett is would be an alternative, if we couldn't get her family here in time. We will keep the jet ready if it is needed." I say to Emmett looking for anyone else that would have a say in matter.

"We will make sure Bella, and Mei has someone with them at all times, regardless, Carlisle. We want let anything happen to them." Edward says to me.

"I am with Edward on that having someone with them at all times." Peter piped in his thoughts.

"Yes someone would have to be with them. We will make sure they aren't left alone in house or when they need to go somewhere. Someone will be with them, one way or another." I say to all of them.

"This is my suggestion to you babe, we keep things normal around here until, Alice does get a vision and when they do get here then we can take extra precautions. I want Mei to have some form of a normal life. Besides you, guys need to keep things normal for yourselves and the things you like to do. You will need to take time out to feed and hunt. What I want is normalcy in this house and what is normal to us living in house full of vampires. I don't want too much change around here. I do not want you guys, to hide who you are to Mei. She will need to know evidently about our world and secrets. If, she asked you any question be honest with her about it. I plan to home school her anyway so she will not be exposed around other children, in fear of something getting out from, Mei mouth. The same way my family did me, they home schooled me until I went to high school. I plan to work at the base Wednesday-Friday from nine am to five pm. I would need a sitter for Mei during those days. I would like for me and you, Carlisle to keep one night a week for date night. Please family keep things light around here for Mei, I do not want her to be living in fear because of the nomads. I want her to be strong like me inside and out. My plan is to train her same way Volturi did for me in self-defense against humans and vampires. She will never be weak and defenseless." Isabella says to family. She is adorable when she is demanding and absolutely right in the things she has discussed.

"Yes Isabella my love you are correct on all counts. Alice you will keep all of us informed when they do decide to come north then we will make the necessary precautions with Isabella and Mei." I say to Alice.

"Sure Carlisle you know me I would tell you when they do. Don't worries you will have lots of sitters, around here to help out. Besides, since you did say Mei she has corks like me, we are going to get along fine." Alice is laughing at thought of another Alice around here.

"Mum since I only work Monday's and Tuesdays for nine thirty to five thirty at the hospital. I will be here to help out and make sure Alice; does not turn Mei into another clone of her. Someone needs to watch little pixy with Mei." Rose says to Isabella.

"Hey I am not that bad." Alice says to us with her mouth wide open.

"No you are not bad Alice but fair warning no clone making of another Alice into Mei. Besides, I read your thoughts you cannot wait to have another tiny Alice around here." Edward says to her then the others were laughing then Alice she was laughing too.

"Damn, I should have known to hide that thought from you Edward." Alice is looking defeated but smiling the same. Alice she will always be happy.

"Alice sweetie best friend daughter do not worry as long as, Mei turns out to be strong independent thinking woman in future. I don't care if she comes out like another Alice, Rose, Charlotte or Tanya or me or any of my sisters as long as she is happy, healthy and whole that is what counts." Alice her face brightens up again nothing gets Alice down for too long.

"Thanks mum a least I have some support. We will respect you decision to make sure she is strong independent thinking woman in future. But, if she turns out to be a shop alcoholic like me, you got yourself to blame." Alice says to Isabella and laughing at possibilities taking Mei on shopping sprees.

"Does anyone else have anything to add to the family meeting?" I say to them looking at their faces for any signs.

"No Carlisle I think everyone is one the same page about protecting Bella and Mei at all cost." Jasper says to me.

"Since R. C is going to be here by eight thirty in morning. I do want to prepare a special breakfast for him and Mei. We have less than ten hours to go before they arrive. I need to get to bed for rest but I could use some heated passion in bedroom Carlisle. Good night everyone see you in morning love you guys." Isabella says to them. I picked her up bridal style and rushed at vampire speed to our bedroom and shut the door.

**Jasper POV**

Earlier today, Bella fell to her knees sobbing in her hands. I felt her pain and emotions were like a roller coaster earlier today. Then her confession she adopted a small toddler who went through hell because of a terrorist, and she hid underneath a bed it reminded me of Alice story about Bella. She had to do the same to survive the dead of night coven hiding underneath her parent's car. I thought I wasn't going to come out of my best friend's emotions. They were all over the place, and I am angry for what she had discovered in orphanage seeing carnage. Bella is a woman of courage and strength. She is selfless. Mei she sounds special herself, I cannot wait to meet her who captured the heart of my best friend.

**Rose POV**

We were hearing Bella story after she broke down and cried. I was horrified what my mum discovered and to find one child left alive and she adopted her and made sure she got the surgery she needed. I always wanted to be a mother and grandmother that's all I ever dreamed of having in my life. Now, at least I can have a part of my dream by taking care of my little sister and watching her growing up. I will make sure she grows up a strong woman too.

I know mum loves her, and I will too. Bella is selfless and compassionate. I admire that about Bella, it reflects on the inside and out about her. Emmett cannot wait to be a big brother to her. He will protect her and I know all of us will. But, I have to protect Mei from Alice cloning her into her. That would be a disaster.

**Charlotte POV**

Bella told us about Mei. I could feel my dead heart breaking into. Mum will have mine and Peter's support hundred percent. I will help take care and protect Mei and Peter, and he will too. I cannot wait to meet new little sister. We should have fun together.

**Alice's POV**

I was shocked hearing the story of my best friend and my mum about Mei and Bella and her discovery. Then to find out, she adopted a small toddler. Why? I did not get a vision about this is a puzzle but sometimes things come to me in visions and other times not. I hate that when it happens not getting a warning. If, I would have known I would have had Mei room ready and shop at high end children bouquets in Paris. I did see in my vision Mei will become like me but not as bad as me. I did see she will become like her mother Bella too she will have the best of both women in this family personalities. We will have fun together me and Mei. I will teach her to shop, dance, sing and speak several languages cannot wait to spoil her to bone. I will love her and protect her too.

**Edward's POV**

I felt something inside of me for the first time hundred years wanting to cry for someone that is for Bella and Mei if I could, but they would only be dry sobs. I will protect Bella and Mei too. I have been getting immune to Bella's scent more around here. It does not bother me. I do not want is something happening to my friend, Bella and her daughter Mei. We will protect them, Tanya said to me if we couldn't get them to Italy, me and Tanya could take them Denali to her coven in Alaska where we could protect them.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I had the best time last night in heated passion. He fucked me hard like I like it sometimes. I enjoyed it in his vampire animalist nature. We promised each other because we are parents of a small toddler our sex lives will not change in bedroom.

God, I love him so much. He is so patience understanding and caring and compassionate man. He accepts Mei as his daughter. This is the day they will be here in less than hour and forty minutes. I am in shower getting ready to meet my daughter who I had not seen in over two months. We cannot wait to show her new room to her. Now, I am ready to go downstairs to meet up with others. I see everyone is ready to meet Mei and R. C.

"Good morning everyone, where is Carlisle?" I asked them looking around the room.

"Well, he has a surprise he is working on his woodshop. He should be out momentarily." Peter says to me.

"Rose is going to prepare the special breakfast for Mei, R.C and you. She will start it after they arrive. She is out there helping Carlisle, out on the finishing touches on the project." Emmett says to me makes me wonders what they are building.

I do see Carlisle and Rose making their way in. Carlisle his wood shop is in basement. I do see they have is a child's rocking chair in their hand, it is painted in white, on the back has, Mei name engraved with gold designs, to match her French prudential furniture. The painting that I brought in Italy had no frame. Carlisle designed a frame with silver painted trim to match the bed.

"Oh Carlisle this is so beautiful frame you made for the painting. I love your work and the rocking chair for Mei. It is simply adorable. I love you very much." I had to give him a kiss right there then.

"I did this while you were sleeping and enjoyed making these things, especially for my two girls. I knew you would love it. I love you Isabella very much, and I will love Mei too I cannot wait to meet my new daughter." I had to kiss him again.

"Carlisle I will hang this up for Bella and place Mei's rocking chair in her room." Tanya says to Carlisle, and she took the items upstairs.

"Thank you Tanya for your help." I say to her.

"I need to go in my office and get Mei's adoption documents out of my desk. So you can give it to Jenks. I brought the documents with me, in case I needed it." I went into my study to get the documents handed them over to Carlisle. He took them from me and read documents.

"Well, Isabella my love everything seems to be in order, Jenks will transfer this to new documents; she will be legally both ours." Carlisle says to me holding me in his arms smiling at me. We have less than fifth teen minutes Mei will be home.

"Carlisle I hear an incoming auto pull in main drive that must be them." Jasper says to Carlisle. Everyone got up and stood near foyer. I couldn't wait any longer. I went out front door and saw a black SUV with tinted windows drive in circle driveway. I see R. C. is stepping out of SUV and goes to back door and opens up door takes, Mei from the back seat. I ran to her gathering her in my arms and picking her up and kissing on her cheeks. Mei had her fairy doll in her hand that I gave her when she came out surgery.

"Momma loves you so much, and I missed you." I say to her and holding her in my arms.

"Momma I love you need to pee, pee." Mei says to me. I carried her into the house went with her to power room downstairs, sat her down on the toilet and helped her. We went back to join the others.

"R. C I thank you so much for going and getting Mei for me. I would like you to join us for breakfast, if you do not mind. This is R. C everyone my boss." I say to him and to others.

"It is a pleasure to meet you R. C." Carlisle, says to my boss.

"Well, Agent Swan I would love to but, I am on my way to go on assignment in China. I should take my leave now. It was my pleasure doing this. I hope you would not turn in your resignation so soon. We have in our division where you could come in as standby. We have a few retirees, who do that from time to time. Please Agent Swan tries to consider this alternative if you would. Please keep me posted. I wish you best and congratulations on your engagement." He is walking out the door.

"Bye R. C I will keep you posted on any decision." I say to him and turned to look at Mei and the others. I needed to introduce Mei to her new family.

"Everyone this is Mei Isabella Volturi Cullen." Mei is standing next to me holding my hand.

"Hi Mei I am your new sister Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." Rose is getting down on her level touches, her hand. Mei doesn't seem to mind her cold temperature of Rose's skin.

"Hi Rosie," Mei says to her. She is waving her hand at Rose. Rose is smiling at her. Mei takes her hand and holds Rose's hand. She must feel comfortable around Rose.

"I want to let everyone know Mei she knows English. She was taught by the American missionaries. She is not all that shy around people she is out going. Rose I can tell with Mei's body language when she touches you, she trusts you, she feels comfortable being with you. Mei I want to introduce you to your new father this is Carlisle, he will be your dad." I am looking at Mei, and she is looking at me. She is gazing her eyes at Carlisle. Carlisle approaches her gently takes her hand and Mei is smiling at him.

"That's good to know mum she does trust me." Rose is smiling at me.

"That's my dada." Mei says to Carlisle. She is pointing her finger at him and she hugs him around his neck and Carlisle hugs her back.

"Yes I will be your dada, and I do love you Mei." Carlisle says to her and everyone is watching Mei and her reactions around here.

"Hi Mei I am Alice your new sister. We are going to have lots of fun together." Alice says to Mei and she is smiling at Alice.

"Hi Ali," Mei says to Alice and Mei is laughing. Her laugh is such a tinkling like laughter, somewhat like Alice. Alice she is laughing along with her. I can tell they will get along fine.

"Edward can you read her thoughts?" I asked him.

"No Bella I cannot she is like her mother a complete mute in that department apparently she is gifted too." Edward says to me.

"Well, that is nice to hear she has a gift and like her mother too." I say to him.

"Hi Mei I am Edward. I am your new brother. It is good to meet you and you are adorable." Edward says to her. Mei is smiling at Edward. She takes her hand pulls, at Edward's hair. Everyone is laughing at Mei pulling at Edward's hair.

"Hi Eddie nice hair," Mei says to Edward. Edward touches Mei on her hand.

"Well, I thank you for you compliment Mei, yes it is nice hair." Edward says to Mei.

"Hi Mei I am Charlotte your new sister it is good to meet you." Charlotte says to Mei. Mei is grinning at Charlotte with her finger in her mouth.

"Hi Chari," Mei say to her. She is taking her hand placing her hand on Charlottes. I noticed it will take Mei some time to pronounce certain names.

"Mei you can call me, Chari I do not mind at all." Charlotte says to her.

"You guys it may take Mei some time to pronounce certain names, and words, please give her time she will get it right one day." I say to them.

"Do not worry about it Bella. We will work with her. Mei I am Tanya. I will be your new sister it is a pleasure to meet you." Tanya says to Mei and she is smiling at Tanya.

"Hi Tania," Mei says to Tanya and Mei, she takes her hand through, Tanya's hair.

"Pretty hair," Mei says to her.

"Thank you Mei for your compliment." Tanya says to her.

"Hello there Mei I am Jasper, your new brother. You can call me Jazz and you are cute as can be." Jasper says to her. He is smiling at her. Mei is smiling at him and she is rubbing on his arm.

"Hi Jazz you cute too." Mei says to Jasper. Jasper is smiling at her like he is about tip off his hat to a lady.

"Bella and Carlisle her emotions are good. She is feeling comfortable around us. I can feel her trust levels are good with Bella and Carlisle and with Rose and me. She will open up later, on her trust levels, with the others. But I can feel she does trust all of us. I feel she is happy for the first time in her life due to you Bella. Mei she will turn out fine. I don't sense any scaring, from the past, which would reflect, her upbringing. Apparently, she is resilient like you Bella. I can tell she is gifted." Jasper says to us.

"Jasper my son thank you for your assessment in Mei's emotions, it is very helpful to us." Carlisle says to Jasper.

"Hi Mei I am Peter. I am your new brother you are a pretty girl." Peter says to her. Mei is smiling at Peter. Mei bends down touches his boots. I do not know why she did that?

"Hi Pete," Mei says to Peter, and she is still touching his boots.

"You like my boots. IS that why you are touching them?" Peter asked her.

"Yes Pete I do." Mei she said to Peter.

"Well, it is a good thing I brought her some boots, then. She likes shoes we are going to get along fine." Alice says to us. Alice is laughing knowing that Mei, and her will be going to shoe stores quite often.

"Hi Mei I am Emmett, your big brother. Don't worry I am going to protect you forever. Do you like sports or play ball?" Emmett asked her. Mei is laughing at Emmett and he is smiling at her in his goofy grin.

"Hi Emmie, I play soccer ball." Mei says to Emmett.

"You play soccer ball good we can play together I like playing ball too." Emmett says her.

"Yes Emmett she plays soccer, they used to play it at the orphanage."" I say to him.

"Dad I am going down to sporting goods stores to load up on soccer balls for Mei and buy nets everything that I can build a soccer field out in the backyard. Does anyone want to go with me?" Emmett says to us.

"I will go with you Emmett." Peter says to Emmett. Then they both left for sporting goods store.

I am hungry momma." Mei says to me.

"Well, my daughter then we will get you feed momma is hungry too." I say to her. I toke her by the hand led her to kitchen. Rose started a special breakfast for Mei and me. We both sat down to eat then, Carlisle and Rose, along with all the girls they sat at the table watching us eats our meal. Carlisle is awe struck by the feeling I am getting. He loves being an actual father to a child. He has a smile on his face looking at his two girls.

After we ate our meal, I washed Mei's hands and face. We gave her tour to house showed her all the rooms. The last stop of the tour is her room. We open the door Mei she enters in and she is has her mouth is open up wide. She utters the words.

"Wow fairies pretty." She starts running to things, in her room touching it. She grabs her toys, which are still in packages and boxes. I brought her more fairy dolls and child's educational toys.

"Momma, look more fairies good." Mei says to me smiling at me and the boxes of fairies.

"So do you like your new fairy dolls and your new room?" I asked her.

"Yes momma." She says to me. She went over to sit in her rocker is rocking away in it. Apparently, she likes her new rocker.

"Mei I made that rocker especially, for you and I can tell you like it." Carlisle is saying to her and smiling at her with pride.

"I do dada." Mei says that to Carlisle, since he has a dead heart. I can feel it is beating again with her words, she called him dada and he is smiling.

"Mei, we have new clothes and shoes for you. Do you want to take a look at them?" Alice is asking Mei. Mei nods her head yes and she gets up from her rocker and follows, Alice to her walk in closet. Alice turns on light switch on. Mei looks at her clothes and touches, her new clothes. She looks at her shoes. She grabs a pair of shoes and takes her old pair off and tries on her new shoes.

"Look new shoes." Mei says to us. Alice is smiling that she wore a new pair of shoes that she brought.

"Yes they are nice shoes." Carlisle says to her. She started to yawn and rub her eyes. I am thinking with her body clock, there is a few hours, difference in Philippines. She diffidently needs a nap. By looking at her clock at her bedside it is eleven thirty in morning.

"Mei sweetheart are you tired? I think you could use a nap." I say to her and picked her up and sat down on bed with her in my lap. I can tell she is getting sleepy.

"Yes momma I am." Mei says to me. I held her until she fell asleep by rubbing small circles, around temple of her head. This helps her relax to sleep. I did this to her during my visits with, Mei and it works. She was a sleep in no time. Carlisle came over to pick her up out of lap and laid her gently on the bed. He covered her up; we both kissed her forehead and smiled at her sleeping. Carlisle and I were watching our daughter sound asleep. We got up from her bed, so we wouldn't disturb her. Jasper came in the room and whispered.

"Jenks is here." Jasper says to us.

"Mum and dad go ahead and talk to Jenks. I will stay here and keep an eye on little sis our angel." Rose says to us.

"Fine thank you Rose." I say to her and smiled at Rose.

Carlisle and I left downstairs to talk to his attorney Jenks and left Rose to babysit. Everyone filed out of room for her to sleep.

**Carlisle's POV**

We left our daughter in her room sound asleep and Rose, she is keeping an eye on her. Mei is a blessing to this family of coven vampires. Especially, to Rose always wanted a child. But, at least I can tell from, Rose will be good to her little sister. Rose took to Mei right away. They are going to be close as sisters. Isabella is natural as a mother. We signed the documents making, Mei Isabella Volturi Cullen, legally both of ours, transferring Isabella's documents were easy. Jenks told us we wouldn't have to make a presence in the court of law. He has ways getting it through to courts systems. Isabella did agree to adopt my coven kids as her own. She signed the papers making them their mother. Now we are a complete family. I did notice one thing about, Mei in her mouth when she chewed her food. She had a hard time chewing. We are going to have to make her food softer for her, until she has the second surgery, to replace the bone structure, where her gums lay. She will need a prostatic placement procedure to give her gums, more strength for her front teeth. She will need possible implants for her front teeth. There were only three teeth on her bottom and top that is still good. Her incisions, from her cleft lip palette turned out nicely later in time she should not have much of a scar, from her chin, to her lip, and top upper lip, from her nose. No, matter what I will make sure she gets it done and best surgeons. She is a sweet girl.

When Mei entered our home, there were a lot of photos, taken of, Mei and with the others. Jasper had a digital cam-recorder recording whole event of, Mei's home coming. There is one photo with Mei and her mother and me. I am going to paint it on canvas make a portrait of three of us for my study to look at.

I absolutely, love being her father. There is such joy in me, I never thought possible. And, I do see another side of my Isabella; is diffidently a good mother and a soft side to that strong woman of mine, who I adore and love. I cannot wait until day I can call her my wife. She means the world to me so does our daughter. I will never lose them both. I want to spend eternity with my beloved. I do know when, Mei does grow up and finds her soul mate. I will have to give her hand to the one she loves. That would be hard now. When I asked, Aro for Isabella's hand in marriage now, I know what that is like as a new father of daughter.

**Bella's POV**

I am so happy that Mei is home and settled in. Carlisle and I signed documents, transferring my adoption of Mei to new documents making Mei both ours. I did sign documents adopting Carlisle's kids, as mine. This family is growing. Carlisle did say to me, we are going to have to make her foods, softer for her until she has second surgery. Mei has captured hearts, of her new brothers and sisters. Especially, Carlisle when she has been calling him dada all day. His dead heart swelled in pride hearing her call him dada.

Mei woke- up from her nap played outside with us. She kicked the soccer ball into net twice. Everyone was playing with her on her new soccer field. Peter and Emmett did a good job designing it for her. Then it was time for dinner and her bath for Mei. I gave her a bath and she loved her bubble bath. She was giggling and laughing splashing the water, which I got wet a few times. I put on her new pajamas, which I brought her. Carlisle and I tucked her in bed and read to her, _The Best Fairy Tales of All times,_ a children's book of classics. We told her we love her, and then she was out in a dream world.

I start work next week. At least I have four days, off to help my daughter, to get settle in with her new environment. Mei will be on a routine and schedule around here. I have to start the wedding planning tomorrow. I cannot wait to be married to Carlisle, so I can call him my husband. I love him so much he is my world. Mei is my world too and my work. Carlisle is enjoying being a father, I can feel it. Rose is turning out to be a wonderful big sister to Mei. Rose is going to babysit Mei those days I do work. She said she needs to keep an eye on, Alice with Mei. She doesn't trust Alice. She thinks Alice is going to clone her into her.

I called my family telling them about, Mei, they cannot wait to meet her. My father is impressed by, Mei. I told him she is gifted too from, Jasper's and Edward's assessment. I told my father that Edward cannot read Mei's thoughts, like, Edward cannot read mine. He told me she is a mental shield like her mother too. He said wonderful and he is delighted having talent in the family.

I decided it is time for Carlisle and I to have heated passion love making. I took a shower and wear some lingerie. I brought in Naples. I came out of the bathroom wearing it and wore a pair of high heels and posed sexy for him. It did not take him long. We were making love!

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 22 Mei Ling and Bella's hidden secret to Carlisle and her new family.

Bella she adopted a small toddler who had a cleft lip palette and paid for her first surgery. Then the nightmare Bella and her CIA team walked in orphanage seeing dead carnage. I hope you enjoyed later in chapter to lighter notes to story. Chapter 23 Normalcy will take you through Bella's and Carlisle normal life going back to work and routines until something unexpected happens. No it is not what you think Bella she will never get pregnant in this story. Wait and see.


	23. Chapter 23 Normalcy

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 23 Normalcy will take you through Bella's and Carlisle routine going back to what is normal in house full of vampires they go back to work and raising Mei until something unexpected happens. I like to thank my fans to my story for all your reviews, those who want story alerts and to those who are just joining the story and for Karebear1965 for her helping me and she keeps me grounded without her support and help I would be lost.**

**Chapter 23 Normalcy**

**Bella's POV**

Well, it has been a week now since we had Mei; we are settled in a normal routine here. I am back at work part-time and Rose, Charlotte, and Alice, they are babysitting for us. Carlisle cut his work schedule to be with me and Mei on my days off.

Alice and I went over the details in the wedding. I told Alice it will be a family affair. I pointed Alice as my Matron of Honor; my sisters are bridesmaids, along with Charlotte and Rose. I asked Tanya if she would like to be one she declined me. She felt like there was enough standing up for me in wedding party. I told it is nonsense. But, to keep the peace among us as friends, I let it go. Mei will be flower girl. Alice did order the flowers that I suggested all done in white and red roses and freesias for the bouquets. There will be plenty of flowers surrounding my Uncle Marcus's garden to enhance the wedding scene. Alice is doing a great job being the wedding planner, and she is following my lead how I want things done.

The reception dance will be held in throne room where my father and my Uncles seat at for all judgments towards vampires. The throne room was their dining room where people were brought in for them to feed. Now it is pleasant place, they haven't touched a human in over fifth teen years. The throne room is used for punishment or when someone needs to see my father. There will be no food at reception why bother with it when vampires their meals are blood. We will have a traditional wedding tier cake but the only one would be eating it is Mei and human helpers who work around the castle.

The dresses are to be in all white like United Kingdom does in their wedding themes. We have not gone to pick out the dresses. We may need to take a trip to Italy us girls to buy dresses. The men will wear all black tuxedos and white silk shirts with silver ties.

My Uncle Marcus he is officiating the wedding ceremony, so we have that taken care of. My Uncle Marcus married most of the Volturi member's officiating wedding ceremony. I have no others to invite to wedding other than guards, and my entire family. I couldn't invite someone from the outside of my work to come that is in CIA. Carlisle has a long list of vampire covens he is asking to attend. He is sending out the guest invitations to his friends from around the world in September. We still have plenty of time to do things in.

I thought of R. C. proposal as acting CIA Agent as a standby. I asked Carlisle what he thought he said the decision is left up to me. I called R. C taking up his offer since we are shorted handed since the deaths of Marjorie, Shelly, Derrick and Jerry. Carlisle said it was fine by him just be careful if you have to go on a mission and come back to us.

As of now Mei is taking her afternoon nap she played hard outside kicking soccer balls with Emmett and Peter and Jasper. I have Mei in my study while I am going over case files from the hospital and watching her sleep on sofa covered in blanket. She looks like an angel sleeping. The others are gone out hunting it is raining now. The only ones that stayed are Edward and Tanya; they are packing up for their trip to Paris. They are leaving tomorrow. Edward and Tanya they will be gone for three and half weeks for their first year anniversary honeymoon. They will be married one year on July the twenty.

I am still watching my daughter she is starting to stir, and she is slowly opening up her beautiful black eyes and looking at me.

"Mei sweetheart, how was your nap?" I walk over to sofa and place my arms delicately around her body hold her next to me.

"Momma, where is daddy?" Mei is asking me looking at me with her eyes filled with sleep matter, and I wipe them away from her eyes. Mei has become a daddy's girl a hundred percent. Carlisle loves her and adores Mei.

"He is out right now he should be back soon. Momma loves you." I say to my daughter.

"Love you momma." Mei says to me. She got up stood on floor and she walk out of my study, and I followed her apparently; she went straight for the power room she needed to pee. Mei memorized the layout to the house, she knows every room, and she knows to knock before entering into a room. We do not want her to walk in while someone maybe having sex with their mates.

"Well, Mei how about I make you a little snack and we will work on your alphabets." I say to her taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen at the table.

"Alright momma," Mei says to me smiling at me. I am smiling at her going over children's educational alphabet flashcards with her. She is getting better learning them, and I did some testing on her to see were her learning level is, she scored a ninety eight on HQ testing. She is average student, but she is bright girl no signs, of hearing or learning disability; her skills in speaking out loud will improve as soon as we get her mouth surgery complete, and front teeth implants in. Where her tongue can grasp the upper inside of mouth to speak clearly, she talks like there is a whistle in her mouth, because she does not have enough front teeth.

She only has three good teeth at the bottom and three on top are any good. She was born with deformities in her mouth, but the outlook is good from what Carlisle said once she has the second procedure surgery and teeth implants along with the prosthetic replacement where she will have strength to bite and chew food properly. We want hear the whistle when she speaks anymore. Her next surgery in six months, away the doctors, told me we have to let her cleft lip palette time to heal, before tackling on the second surgery. Mei at least can smile now since there are no holes and gapes in her face where her lips are. She has a beautiful smile now.

**Carlisle's POV**

We are here north of Seattle near Mt. Rainier hunting and it is pouring down rain. We already took down our prey and buried it. Isabella and Alice they are planning the upcoming wedding of ours.

It is going to be beautiful the way Isabella and Alice are designing it. All I know all the girls will be wearing white dresses like United Kingdom version of their wedding ceremonies are. The men are in black tuxedos and white silk shirts and sliver ties. Isabella already picked her girls out for the wedding party. I had a hard time picking out my best man Edward, has been with me longer than, Jasper but Jasper, is my confidant. Edward with be my best man. Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Eleazar and Caius and Demetri will be the groomsmen.

I called to talk to my old friend Eleazar about me getting married and to who. He couldn't believe I am marrying Aro's daughter he never heard of her much less knew anything about Isabella or any knowledge that Aro and Sulpicia adopted Isabella. Let's just say it shock an old vampire to find out, she is human. I asked him to be a groomsman he said it would be honored. He wants to meet my bride to be, and I explained to him about Isabella's and her gifts, and she is a descendant of Aro and Marcus and part hybrid vampire, he never heard such of thing in all these centuries. I explained to him Isabella has an adopted a daughter; I never knew about until a week ago. I told my old friend that I did adopt Mei making her my daughter too. He wants to meet Isabella to do an assessment of her abilities. Eleazar can detect gifts, whether they are human or vampire.

Isabella did testing on Mei two days ago on her learning skills and her findings are she is a bright girl with a ninety eight HQ. I knew by Mei demeanor, she is a bright girl. Yes, she is a daddy's girl and she is momma's girl, but she has a closer relationship with Isabella. Rose and Mei are becoming close as sisters can be. Rosalie is protective of Mei. Jasper is fond of Mei and Mei is fond of Jasper. Alice and Mei personalities are somewhat alike. I hope she doesn't get as bad as Alice. Alice adores Mei. Mei has some of her mother Isabella's personalities, she's strong in character; she gives her opinions right out clear even though, Isabella is not biological mother. Mei does show some of Isabella's personality. Charlotte and Mei are playing buddies, and Charlotte loves it. Emmett and Peter are always in defensive mode eager that Mei never falls or hurts herself. They watch out for their little sister and protective of her. Edward and Tanya are somewhat close to Mei, and they do love her. Mei already has her circle of her brothers and sisters, who she feels more comfortable with. But, Edward and Tanya they are protective over her too. Mei knows we are different, and our skin temperatures, it doesn't affect her one bit, like it is with her mother. I told Isabella when she starts asking questions about us being different we would all help explain to her the vampire world.

"Carlisle it is time to get home. I feel your separation anxiety coming off of you. You need to get back to Isabella and Mei." Jasper is telling me. He has his hand on my back, and I look at him and nod my head in agreement. He is right I am thinking about my two girls and missing them. We in our hunting party started running at vampire speed heading home.

We all enter in our home and Mei is on sofa with her favorite fairy doll watching a child's video with, Isabella is sitting next to her. Mei noticed me out of the corner of her eyes and runs right after me, and I pick her up holding her to my body and kiss her on cheeks and she is smiling at me, and she hugs me.

"Daddy you home now I love you." Mei says me, and I heard the word daddy plain and clear this is the first time. Isabella comes over to us and embraces me, and we kissed each other passionately.

"Isabella my love I missed you and Mei while I was out. I love you Isabella and daddy loves his little princess. Isabella did you hear Mei, she said daddy as plain as day?" I asked to her.

"Yes she did Carlisle, we all heard it plain and clear. I missed you while you were away. I love you very much. Mei took her nap earlier today when she woke up, she asked me where is daddy?" Isabella says to me.

"Isabella she did ask you where I was. Well, it is understandable, since she is a daddy's girl." I say to Isabella.

"Correction my love you have two daddy's girls." Isabella says to me with her beautiful smile at me, and I had to kiss her again. Isabella is so right about that.

"Yes Isabella you both are my favorite girls." I say to Isabella smiling at her pure beauty and Mei in my arms she is smiling at me, she is my princess.

"I did prepare Mei and me some pasta, we done ate. It will be soon time for Mei getting her bath, then her story time and bedtime. Then it will be just us, and time for you know what in bedroom." Isabella says to me. I cannot wait to take her up bedroom ravish her body and Isabella, I know her she loves to ravish me. I know Isabella likes it when I fuck her hard. Mei doesn't wake up from loud sounds of sex going with all the mates around here. She sleeps through it, which is good.

We try not to use sex words, around here for Mei; she is too young for that word to leak out from anyone around here. The only changes we made around here are no sex talk or foul mouth languages.

"Carlisle, I will get Mei bath ready for her and bath her for you guys." Rose says to me, and I sat Mei down on the floor. Mei took Rose's hand followed her upstairs to Mei's room, where she has her own personal bathroom.

"Carlisle I been working with, Mei today, she is progressing more on her learning skills and some of her speaking. I purchased tickets on line this weekend to, _Fathom of Opera,_ for this Saturday. It is one of my favorite plays. I thought we would go." Isabella told me the progress Mei is making and about the tickets to her favorite play.

"Isabella my love I would be honor to take my bride to be to opera. It is a date." I say to her and held her body next to mine and kissed her hard. Isabella and I went to our daughter's room read her bedtime story and tuck her in. I read her the story of, _Five minute Princess Story_, she loved it.

"Goodnight Mei my princess. I love you." I say to Mei, and she smiles at me.

"Goodnight Mei momma little sweetheart, I love you." Isabella says to our daughter. We both kissed her forehead, and she looks at us with her sweet eyes and yawns.

"Goodnight momma and daddy love you." She says to us and she shut her eyes, and she is off into her own dream world. Isabella and I went to our bedroom to have our quality time together ravishing each other with hot steamy sex.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up there is Carlisle, is lying next me and reach over with my arms wrap them around his body and look into his eyes. I had to kiss him passionately needing access inside his mouth dancing our tongues together tasting each other's sweet taste. A big part of me couldn't resist I had to grab his member with my hands giving him strokes, and he is ready for me no words were spoken between us, it wasn't needed, we knew what the other wants and feels the need. He lays on top of me kisses along my neck leaving a trail of kisses over my breast, and he slides his hard dick in me giving me strokes, and I am moaning. He is growling in ecstasy. His mouth is on mine and kissing me hard, and I am kissing him just as hard. We had explosive orgasms screaming each other's names.

"Carlisle, Carlisle I am Cuming." I yelled to him.

"Isabella, Isabella here it is my love." We are both lying in each other's embrace, and I am my on side resting my head against his hard stone chest.

"Carlisle I love you very much and cannot wait until we get married." I say to him, and he has me in his arms.

"Isabella my love, I love you very much and cannot wait until I can call you my wife." Carlisle says to me, and his phone is going off it is the hospital. He answers it and talks to whoever it is.

"Isabella my love that is the hospital, they need me to come in today, there are two ER doctors out sick with flue. I know it is our day to be with each other and Mei. I am so sorry love." He says to me.

"That's alright Carlisle; I understand Mei and me will hang around until you get home. I should get up take my shower and get ready Mei, will be waking up soon, she will need her breakfast. I love you." I kissed him and got up to take my shower and change. He got dressed and went to Mei's room to give her a good morning kiss on her cheek and tells her good morning. Carlisle does that every morning with her.

I walk into Mei's room and help her dress for today, she wanted to wear purple today, and I fixed her hair in pigtails and helped her brush her teeth. We go downstairs to see some of the others in the living room.

"Mei mommy is going to go make you some breakfast now. I love you my sweetheart." I say to her looking into her gorgeous black eyes.

"Alright momma loves you." Mei says to me, and she ran to Emmett hugged his leg and I went to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

"Hey Mei, how is our Cullen princess doing?" Emmett asked her.

"Fine Emmie love you." Mei shays to Emmett, he picks up puts her over his shoulder and runs with her, she is giggling it reminds me the time my father, uncles, brothers and sister would do that with me at eight and run at vampire speed it didn't bother me. Emmett does it almost a human pace with her.

"It is time Mei sweetheart to eat." I say to her, and Emmett helps her off his shoulder and sits her down at the table. She begins to eat her oatmeal and drinks her milk. I drink my coffee and eat my toast.

"Mum I am off to work I will be back soon. Emmett, Charlotte and Peter, they are driving to Canada border to look at the property for prison site. They will not be back until late tonight. Jasper and Alice they will drive Edward and Tanya to the airport drop them off. I thought you should know. I love you mum and especially, you Mei, I love you." Rosalie gives Mei a kiss and Mei, blows a kiss to Rose with her hand.

Edward and Tanya are not leaving until another two hours. Emmett, Charlotte, Peter they, just left in his hummer. Alice comes in the kitchen looking at us.

"Mei you choice wearing purple today you look pretty." Alice she said to her and hugs Mei.

"You look pretty Ali." Alice says to her, and she gets up from finishing her breakfast. Alice is standing up with Mei in her arms.

"Bella, how are you doing this morning? Hello to you Mei." Jasper says to me and Mei.

"I am doing great Jasper. I hear from, Rose, you and Alice are dropping Edward and Tanya off at the airport."" I say to Jasper.

"Yes we will leave shortly. We will be back soon as we can, but Alice wants to stop at a bookstore and purchase more, children's books, for Mei, she feels she doesn't have enough." Jasper says to me, great more things, for Mei soon she will need her own library.

"Jasper there is nothing I can say to stop Alice and her shopping sprees." I am chuckling under my breath.

"Hi Jazz love you, and Ali." Mei says to them and Jasper, he walks over to where, Alice is standing with her in her arms and hugs her.

"Well, Mei princess we love you too." Jasper says to Mei.

It has been close to two hours now, Edward and Tanya, they make it downstairs, with their luggage in tote, and they load it up in Volvo.

"Bella we will see you when we get back. Mei, I will see you soon, love you." Edward says to us.

"Bye Eddie and Tania love you." Mei says to them.

"We will see you soon. I love you Mei." Tanya says to us.

"You guys just enjoy yourselves, we will see you when you arrive back home. Love you guys." I say to them.

The house became quite with no one at home. I thought about going over with Mei on some educational learning tools, to get her advance in her learning skills. We worked close to hour and thirty minutes. My phone is ringing it is base hospital, saying there is a patient of mine, in Forks Community Hospital. Who needs to see me right away? Apparently, he did try to OD. Great! There's no one at home. I took Mei to powered room and made sure she went to the bathroom, before we got in car. I grab my bag with my credentials in it along with my cell phone and keys and locked all doors turned security codes on. Mei will have to come with me, I have no choice.

"Mei sweetheart you are going for a ride with momma." I loaded her up in backseat in my BMW with the child's safety seat and buckled her in. I prepared her little backpack with stuff already in it, in case she needs something. I drove out of our driveway and speed down the highway going the speed limit.

It took me over two hours, to reach Forks and followed the signs, to hospital. I walked in hospital with Mei. There is one nurse, she was happy to keep an eye on Mei, so I can talk to my patient. She looked like an American native Indian her name is, Leah Clearwater Black her name ID said. I talk to my patient over forty minutes, and I was done and went over to get my daughter from the nurse. I placed my daughter in backseat and buckled her in going down the road to get back on the highway, and I was close Quileute Indian reservation. My car tire is acting funny it seems, I blew a flat. I must have gone over something pulled my car over to side. I looked at my daughter in backseat; she opened up her eyes from sleep and looked at me.

"Mei sweetheart please whatever you do stay in your seat. Momma will be right outside of the car. I have to fix a flat. Momma loves you." I say to her. I got out my cell phone and made a call to see if Jasper can come and help me the cell phone towers, must be lousy in this area. I tried to reach, Carlisle the same thing. I cannot get a call through. There is one thing to do fix it myself. I got in my trunk got the spare out and jack to change the tire myself. My instincts told me to check on Mei, and she is gone; she must have unbuckled her seatbelt. I search all over for her my heart was racing looking for my daughter. Then, I saw her; she ran out in a field.

I ran towards her, she didn't go far it is about fifth teen yards away from me. What do I see horse size wolves? My daughter tried to approach them. I ran over to grab her and picked her up held my daughter in my arms. I had my gun on me; I never leave home without it. What are my options? Do I run or stay still? I am in fear for my daughter's life, and I knew Carlisle talked to me about the shape-shifters and the treaty. I am in their territory. I am a part of vampire world, and I cannot be in their territory this is bad.

I am looking direct at them showing them I am not a threat to them. There is a rusty color one, he is looking at me and a black one, which is staring at me, along with a sandy brown one, and he slowly approaches me. I back away from them with, Mei in my arms. Mei doesn't seem afraid, but mesmerize by sandy one, but I am afraid for her. My heart is racing.

**Alice's PO**V

Jasper and I are home driving, and I was slammed into a vision. It is about Bella and Mei, they disappeared. They are pulled over the side of road. Mum is trying to change a flat tire. Something Mei does alarm Bella, she goes after Mei. The location is near the Indian reservation. There is something that is blocking my vision, where I cannot see them. I came out of vision.

"Jazz stops the car." I shouted at him. I got out of car and tore off a vampire speed, found the house locked. I used my key to get in. I search high and low couldn't find them. In my hopes, I thought they would be home, but no sign of them. Jazz comes in seeing me with horror in my face.

"Alice darling what is wrong?" Its Bella and Mei, they disappeared from my vision. I cannot find them. They are near Indian reservation pulled over on side of the road. Bella, tried to change a flat tire until Mei did something that alarmed Bella, and she goes after Mei. There is something blocking my vision, I cannot see them." I say to him.

Jasper is getting on his phone and he noticed a missed call from Bella, there was no message. He calls Carlisle and tells him everything I explained to him. Carlisle is on his way here it took him no time to reach home, he walks in the door, and he has fear in his face and feeling his mate's fear.

"Carlisle the best thing for you to do is to go by foot so you can pick up their scent. Alice and I will take the car head there near the border of reservation. We will leave now." Jasper tells Carlisle. He is out the door in no time. Carlisle is a fast runner he is just as good as, Edward is speed. Jazz and I got in his Mercedes speed down the road.

**Carlisle's POV**

I did receive a missed call from Isabella, there was no message, and then I received a call from Jasper. He told me about Alice and her vision. I had this overwhelming fear within me feeling Isabella's fear. What made her leave the house? All I could do is doing what Jasper; suggested and go by foot to pick up their scent. I am running at fast speed through forest to make it near border to the reservation, to rescue my Isabella and Mei. I am hearing off in the distant my Isabella's voice, and I followed her sound of her voice until I reached to where I saw both of my girls.

**Bella's POV**

The only thing I could do is to say something to horse size shape-shifters wolves, to spare my daughter and me. I looked them straight in the eye to speak to them.

"I do not wish to harm you and don't want you to harm my child. I broke down with a flat tire on my auto. I wish to take my daughter and leave, please don't harm us." I say to them, and I notice three horse size shape-shifters, they went behind a tree, and then they came out from the line of trees. There are three men with dark skin come towards me. Mei is staring at one of them. That is shorter than the rest of them, he is looking at her. Maybe Mei is just curious about him. What does this mean?

"My name is, Jacob Black chief of tribal counsel. I am not going to harm you and your daughter. Do you need any assistants? What is your name?" Jacob Black says me, and his name is familiar to me. I remember Carlisle, told me about; Jacob Black is new head chief. I do remember hanging around the Blacks as a young child, but no vivid memories. What happened years ago?

"I am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." I say to him still standing with, my feet on ground with, Mei in my arms.

"Yes, I knew an Isabella Marie Swan, but I called her Bells; she is the police chief's daughter in Forks, we heard Charlie was killed in horrific unexplained death, along with her mother and step-father. There were no leads on what happen to Bells. Are you that same Bells that I played mud pies with during the summer?" Jacob says to me. He knew my real father.

"Yes I am Jacob the daughter of Charlie. But, I do not recall much or anything, at all it was long time ago." I say to him. I could no longer hold my daughter since shooting my arm it is still not up to par, so I sat her down on ground and held her hand. She is still staring at the short man, and he is looking at her.

"It is good to see you Bells after all this time. By the way, this is, Sam Ulley, my second in command and little one over, there is Seth Clearwater." He says to me. That reminds me of the lady nurse who took care of, Mei while I see my patient her name is, Leah Clearwater Black. I smell in the air; what is like cinnamon and light vanilla scent in air that is Carlisle; I know it. Carlisle comes and stands in front of us; he is moving mine and Mei's bodies behind him.

"Isabella my love let me speak to them. I am so relieved my mate, and our daughter is alright." Carlisle says to me. He is holding us behind him.

"Carlisle my love everything is alright. They will not harm us. I will explain what happen that made me leave the house. Let's just get through this with them." I say to him.

"So, you are with humans, Carlisle that is against the rules. You said your beloved is, Isabella Marie Volturi, and we presumed she was a vampire." Sam Ulley stated to Carlisle.

"We need some answers from you Carlisle." Jacob Black says to Carlisle staring angry holes through my mate which I didn't appreciate. Jasper and Alice they showed up and Mei, she ran into Alice's arms. Alice picks up Mei holds her protectively, probably to run away with her from scene that is about to get ugly. Mei her eyes are fixed on Seth. Jasper is trying to use his calm of wave to defuse the situation.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had to explain Isabella's story to them. This is only one way to get out of this situation, we are in. I raised my arm with my hand halt any hostile attacks.

"Jacob Black let me explain to you, when I sign the new treaty adding my mate to the treaty; it is for her protection against you and the tribe. I didn't explain to you that Isabella is human, and I did leave out that part. You see her three parents, were killed by dead of night vampire coven, over fifth teen years ago. My government the Volturi got word; there was trouble in Miami, Florida. They went there to destroy that coven that killed inconspicuously. They arrived there at scene; Isabella's parents were already dead. Aro and his guards killed dead of night coven. Aro discovered her took her with them, and she was adopted by them. She is Volturi; she will be changed into a vampire regardless. I will not lose her to death or old age. Isabella is a descendant of Aro and Marcus Volturi it is through her father, Charlie Swan side of the family. She is a descendant of them. She is a part of hybrid vampire herself, and she is gifted and smells blood. I meet Isabella three and half weeks ago and found out; she has been in love with me since she was eight. We are soul mates and engaged to be married. She cannot live without me, or I to her. I found out over a week ago, she had adopted daughter Mei, and now she is my daughter, and she will become a vampire too. I will not lose my daughter to death or old age. I love both my girls. I want them to be with me forever. It is part of our laws, they must both be change. Mei does not know what we are yet. She will know who we are and our laws and secrets." I say to Jacob, and he is debating in his mind over the things, I discussed. I am wondering what he is going to do next. I wished I had Edward here to read their thoughts.

"It's true Jacob Black every word Carlisle spoke, and I consider myself a Volturi and a Cullen, they are the heart of me, and I am the heart of them, and I do love and adore them both. I will not lose my daughter ever she will become a vampire in the future when she reaches twenty one. The reason why? I haven't been changed is. I always wanted Carlisle to be one who changes me to make our bonds stronger as mates. I love them both dearly and want to spend eternity with them." Isabella says to Jacob. Jacob seems to be a defeated man in our words to him.

"Hey guys I don't care if they both become vampires. It doesn't matter to me. I am not leaving my imprint for harm to come on my mate, Mei and her family now they are a part of the tribe."" This small man says to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded of him. I was about to rip him to shreds on what he said to us.

"What Seth he means by that when a man leaves an imprint on a female, she will become his mate in the future."" Sam spoke up.

"Impossible! I will never allow it, she is part of vampire world, and we love her besides, she just an innocent child. How dare you? I am a CIA Agent for federal government. I should take you in for terrorizing a small child." Isabella says to them, and I do agree with her.

Isabella and I looked at Seth; he did look like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He is staring at our daughter. It is similar than a vampire lying their eyes on their mates for the first time. I do not like this at all. What is going on?

I don't believe this I am like Bella too and agree with her." Alice spoke up.

"Momma and daddy, what's going on? What are vampires?" Mei asked us. Mei is just as observant as her mother. Great now she is asking questions about our kind.

"Mei sweetheart it is nothing for you worry about now we will figure this out." Isabella goes over to comfort our daughter and places her hands on her and kisses her forehead. Alice has Mei in her arms being protective over her sister.

"Mei she is just a toddler. How can that be?" Jasper spoke up.

"What Seth is implying, when a man or boy finds, an imprint in a girl for a future mate. He will be anything to her like a brother, Uncle or friend, he will protect her at all cost. When she reaches certain age where she can date and actually be his mate. He will be all things towards, your daughter until she reaches of age it is nothing more than that. He doesn't see her in a romantic way or sexual but as a child."" Sam says to us.

"I cannot allow this; she is our daughter too young to know these things. Mei is still a child and innocent." I say to them in my frustration running my hands through my hair.

"Carlisle Cullen it cannot be helped a soul must answer that soul. Mei will have protection with the pack now and your family. My suggestion is try to live peaceable lives, with each other, let Seth get to know Mei." Jacob Black says to me. We will have to move before I would let this happen.

"Momma I am hungry need to pee, pee." Mei says to her mother, and her mother took Mei from Alice.

"Carlisle I need to get out of here and take care of our daughter." I agree she does.

"Isabella goes ahead and leaves with, our daughter, as soon as you get her needs taken care of, please go home and get her settle in. I will be with you, as soon as I am able." Isabella did leave with Alice. Jasper stayed with me.

"Why don't you come to our home and discuss this as reasonable men?" Sam asked me.

"Jasper get Isabella's flat tire changed on her BMW and take it home. I will be home shortly." I told him.

"Yes Carlisle I will do that now." He left the scene to do as I ordered him to do.

I went ahead to follow them at Sam's house. I am surprised, I was even allowed in there. He introduced me to his wife Emily, she was round with child from the looks of her, and she will give birth in two months. She had what looks like animal claw scars on the side of her face she is pretty. They asked me to sit, but I choose to stand. They explained to me when an Indian boy or man finds his mate that soul must be answered, and I explained to them the concepts of vampire mating finding their soul mates. It is identical to our way of a vampire finding his mate is looking into their souls. The same way I looked at Isabella for the first time in the hospital. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her like Seth couldn't keep his eyes off of Mei. Mei she is too young for this in my vampire mind.

I went home to explain to Isabella and the family about everything we discussed. I went into the house Mei is sitting in Isabella's lap she had fallen asleep. Jasper and Alice along with, Rose were waiting for my return. Apparently, Rose must have been informed on what happen in that field and Isabella had to face the shape-shifters. I went over to sit beside Isabella trying not disturbing Mei and her sleep. I kissed Isabella on her lips and held them both with my arms around them.

"Isabella my love I love you so much. When I received the call from Jasper, he told me what Alice and her vision were about. I was so worried, and I received a call from you but there was no message. What happened?" I say to her holding her.

"Carlisle I received a call from the base saying one of my patients tried to OD, he was in Forks Community Hospital, he needed to see me right away. No one was home at the time, and I had no choice but to bring Mei with me. I drove there it took me two hours to get there when I got there; I realized I had no one to keep an eye on her while I see my patient. A nurse by the name of Leah Clearwater Black was happy caring for her. I was through seeing my patient and picked up our daughter at nurse's station. I left there and felt my tire going flat. I pulled over the side of the road and told Mei to stay in her seat momma needs to change a flat. I first called Jasper then you but couldn't reach any of you because I thought there must be lousy tower services around here. I couldn't get my call through nothing was happening with my phone. Jasper he told me he received a miss call from me. I went to back of the trunk of the car to get spare out and change it myself. My instinct told me to go and check on Mei, she was gone. My heart was racing in fear for my daughter searching for her. She must have unbuckled the seat to car seat and got out. I did see her running across a field about fifth teen feet from me, and I ran after her and see three horse size wolves approach us. Mei was going after a sandy looking one. I grab my daughter in my arms and held on to her. I was thinking shall I run or stay still. I stayed still so that they knew I wasn't a threat to them. Then I thought about the treaty and the agreement. We are not supposed to be in their land this is bad. I am so sorry Carlisle for all of this." Isabella says to me and Mei, she is still sleeping.

"My love there is nothing to be sorry for things happen. I rushed to your side when Jasper told me what happened. I couldn't let something happen to my two girls. I heard your voice and conversations you had with the shape-shifters in the distant, and I followed your voice and yours and Mei's scent and found you. I felt your fear, and I was afraid for you." I say to her.

"Carlisle I love you. What are we going to do with this situation with Seth?" Isabella asked me. The best thing I could do is explain the conversation that went on with all of us there at Sam's house.

"Isabella and family this is what I explained to Sam, Jacob and Seth. I explained to them that Mei mother; she is a CIA Agent with the federal government and a Physiologist for the air force base hospital. I explained to them about how Isabella found Mei it was CIA assignment and the horrific scene, she and her colleagues, found all dead but one that is Mei, and she is Pilipino it is her heritage. That Isabella adopted her. I explained what Isabella did for by providing her the much needed surgery for he cleft lip palette and her upcoming surgery, she will need to complete it. They said to me after I told them the story about, Mei and what Isabella did for her, they could see why, Isabella would be protective over her, from what she has been through as a baby. Jacob Black, rests assures me since Mei has become a part of tribal family. That her family has become part of the tribe, no harm should come against us. We would have protection with the pack. He understands our laws. I explain to him, Isabella and Mei must be change. I will not lose them to death regardless. Sam told me that Seth will not look at her as grown woman, but a child; he will be all things to her. But, he said Seth has imprinted on his future mate, he saw something in Mei when Seth looked at her. Seth knew she is the one for him. Jacob Black told me we should let Seth get to know Mei even if it is a friend. He said he would protect her at all cost, and he would never harm to her. At least let Seth visit Mei from time to time.

They were giving me their histories about themselves. What they done and accomplished in life? Sam is married to a woman by name of Emily; she is round with child and due in two months. I found out by Jacob Black, went off to college, and now he is history teacher for the tribal Indian reservation high school. Jacob Black is married to, Leah Clearwater now she is a Black and that her brother is Seth. Seth told me that his sister is a register nurse at Forks Community Hospital. She is twenty five and Jacob Black is twenty one in their ages. Seth said he is seventeen, he graduated high school earlier they found out, and he is smart in math and got a full scholarship at Washington State. He is going to go there to study to become a computer programmer, he starts in fall with his studies. He lives with his sister and Jacob. His mother remarried a guy by the name of George Emerson, he is the new mayor in Forks, Washington and her husband died years ago.

Seth told me that he is willing to wait for Mei; he didn't care how long it would take. He would wait for her. I told him what if you change your mind, or she finds someone else in the future she will love. He told me he wouldn't change his mind he looked at her and knew she was the one for him. I told him what about her if she finds someone else. What would you do? He told me he would fight for her.

I told Seth the entire family, they are protective over their sister, and adore and love her. Seth told me he could see that when a small petite lady vampire held her, she is protective of her. He did see we love and adore Mei, and we were very protective of Mei. He said to me, he will be the same toward her. Seth wasn't concern if she became a vampire, he would accept Mei regardless. I told Seth we would have to think about all of this and have a family meeting if Seth is allowed visitations with Mei." I say to them.

"You have got that right dad; there will be a family meeting about this. I vowed to mum and Mei, I would protect Mei at all cost, and I love Mei and mum. If, Seth thinks Mei is his future mate, he is dead wrong. It is just a teenage sick infatuation with him nothing more in my book." Rosalie spoke her mind.

"I vote we move than to put up with this sicko crap we are dealing with no way I am going to let it happen. Carlisle, for some reason, my vision goes blank on reservation. I cannot see Bella or Mei it's like they disappear from my vision. I cannot keep them safe to see them in my vision if the shape-shifters and reservation are in the way. It is something unexplained that blocks it out. Do you have any idea what it could be?" Alice says to me got me thinking what possibilities are.

"Alice I am thinking on the possibilities what could block your visions. I am no seer, and I do know it must be frustrating to you, it does me too. We will come up with the solution. I kept thinking about moving too when we found out Seth's imprinted on Mei. I do not want this happen anymore than you do or Rose and Isabella." I say to Alice and looking at Mei, she is still asleep in Isabella' lap.

"Carlisle while we were having the discussions, the feelings I got from Seth are sincere and genuine real as you could get. I feel from him solace, and I did feel love coming off of him for Mei but in a sincere way. I did not feel any lust emotions coming off of him none what so ever." Jasper says to me.

"Jasper what did you feel from Mei?" Isabella asked Jasper looking at him.

"Mei felt something but she feels confused by it, she doesn't understand it or what is happening to her. I feel it will not affect her upbringing or being the happy Mei we know and love. My suggestion is space, and time sees how it all plays out. We know she is too young to understand it all or what it means." Jasper is telling us.

"Yes I agree with you Jazz she is too young for all of this understanding. When she grows up and becomes of age, she will make her own choices in life like me. I want Mei to become like me an independent strong thinking woman. I did notice Mei was staring at Seth but her just a toddler, she was probably curious that's all." Isabella says to us, and I agree with her.

"Yes you are right my love toddlers are curious by nature. That is why we see children in ER sometimes they get curious get into things get hurt. They are still growing, and their brains are still forming for their growth patterns and learning skills, and the curiosity will always be in them." I say to them. Mei she is stirring in Isabella's arms and waking up. She opens up her eyes.

"Momma and daddy love you. I am hungry." Mei says to us. I kissed her on her cheek.

"Daddy loves his princess." I say to her, and she smile and hopped in my lap to be held.

"Momma loves you; I am going in there to prepare you something to eat." Isabella gives Mei a kiss and then kisses me.

"As soon as Emmett, Charlotte, and Peter get back a family meeting we will call Edward and Tanya does a conference call on speaker phone and vote for visitations for Seth to see Mei, or do we move." I say to them.

"Bella I would like to see your phone to see if anything is wrong with it." Jasper says to Isabella.

Isabella she hands him the phone he is looking at it.

"Bella your phone provider you have is the reason why your phone is not working. There are not enough towers in this region. I will call our provider and switch you to our provider. There is nothing wrong with your phone, but provider doesn't have enough towers in the mountain areas, like our provider does. I will put you on our family plan too." Jasper says to her.

"This explains why I could not get a call through. Sure go ahead Jasper you can. Thank you Jasper and everyone for everything today." Isabella says to Jasper. Jasper he gets on his phone and handles it for her.

**Bella's POV**

Everything Mei and I went through today; I feel exhausted. So Seth has imprinted on my daughter. I saw the way Seth looked at her, it was almost what I went through at eight seeing Carlisle's photo in the painting along with my father and Uncles. I sat frozen in the chair couldn't move until my father, and Uncle Marcus had to get me back to earth. I felt the pull to my mate at eight, and it didn't go away. It grew within time never gone away. Seth had the same look. Now, I don't know what to do with this situation. It took me fifth teen years until Carlisle enters my life. Is Seth willing wait for years for Mei? He is seventeen now he would be thirty one and Mei will be eighteen. Carlisle is actually, three hundred seventy six years old. Technically, he is three hundred and fifthly four year difference than me, and his biological age is twenty three.

We are having a family vote soon Carlisle he explained to Peter, Emmett and Charlotte when they got home lets' say they reacted the same way everyone else did. How would I explain this to my family? Their reactions would not be so great either.

Right now Mei she is sound asleep in her bed after we feed her, and I gave her bath, we read to her and tucked her in for tonight. She is a sweet girl and loving too. A complete angel and sweetheart everyone calls her the Cullen princess like I am Volturi princess.

Carlisle and I will go see the Fathom of Opera Saturday night. Right now, I feel like getting away from here for a few days and go to Glendale, CA and take Mei and show her some site in LA and take her to Disney Land. I will speak to Carlisle about doing this a little family vacation would sound pleasant at the moment. I am here sitting in my office going over my patient's file that is in Forks Community Hospital seeing if I missed something on what made him do such a thing to try to OD.

I see Carlisle, he is coming in my study and approaches me with a kiss, and I kiss him back and look at him, he is holding me in his arms.

"Isabella my love I can feel your confusion, and you're in deep thought about something. You can tell me anything I am here for." Carlisle says to me.

"I am just thinking about when I was eight and saw you in that painting felt the pull to my mate, and I sat frozen in the chair until my father, and Uncle Marcus had to pull my back to earth. I thought it was an innocent crush at the time, but it wasn't it grew within time and got stronger my feelings for you and my love, never went away. How painful that was for me? It was painful for me being separated from you. I see Seth in that field where we were standing. He is looking at our daughter, the same way it was like me. This is confusion in every sense of the way. Here, it is I am a Physiologist; I cannot solve this problem we have. How it affected me all those years?" Carlisle is caressing my face and looking into my eyes.

"Yes I can see your point of view, and it got me thinking too how it affected you. It was painful for you and what it has done to you all those years, without me physically in your life. I promise you will never feel that way again. I am so in love with you for eternity, Isabella and cannot wait until you do become my wife. I promise you we will guard Mei's heart and life at all cost, she is a true Cullen now. Come now we will take the family vote." We gather in the dining room and sit down. Carlisle is making a call to Edward and Tanya. He is putting it on speaker phone for me to hear the others, don't need it.

"I have called a family meeting, and as you are aware of since Seth, has imprinted on Mei and as a request of Jacob Black, he suggested that Seth become a friend to Mei and to her family let her and us to get to know him. Sam stated to us, he will see her as a child nothing more. I thought of nothing than to move after we heard such nonsense from this thing called imprinting. Mei's protection comes first; we will guard her at all cost. I will need your vote's do we move or stay." Carlisle says to us.

"I vote we move Carlisle." Rose spoke up.

I am with my Rosalie on this one Carlisle." Emmett spoke up.

"My vote is yes to moving Carlisle." Peter spoke up.

"I am with Peter on that one Carlisle." Charlotte spoke up.

"I vote yes to move get away from this sicko pathetic imprinting bullshit." Alice spoke up.

"I vote yes too Carlisle about moving besides we all use to moving." Jasper spoke up.

"Edward what is yours and Tanya's vote?" Carlisle asked them on speaker phone.

"Carlisle you do; what is best for Mei, and her safety mine and Tanya's votes are to move." Edward gave his and Tanya's votes over the speaker phone.

"I vote we do move too Mei, and her safety come first. Where would we move too? Are we still planning to go to Fathom of Opera Saturday? What I have in mind? I want to take a little family vacation to Glendale, CA and stay in my home there and show Mei some sites, of LA and taking her to Disney Land let her swim in the pool in my backyard. What does everyone think of that plan?" Isabella asked us.

"My vote is we do move. We will in two months, give our notices at work. Alice will find the perfect location and a house. It will give us enough time to pack everything. We need to stay and see if the nomads to make it to north of Olympia. We would not want to leave state of Washington, unprotected from these vile monsters. Jasper I still need you to keep searching for any news about unexplained killings sprees nationwide. Yes, my love we are still going to opera, and a family vacation would be in order and be pleasant for a change." Carlisle says us.

"That is fantastic Rodeo drive here I come." Alice says to us, and we are laughing at the thought of Alice and her shopping spree on Rodeo drive.

"Yes Carlisle I will keep you up-to-date on everything. I find out. Alice still sees them in South America the last time she did check in her visions. She did see that they would make their appearance here to north of the Olympia area." Jasper says to Carlisle and holding his mate wife's hand.

"Since all votes are counted, we will move in two months. I thank you for your votes. You are dismissed." Carlisle did adjourn the meeting, and everyone went on their way to do their things.

Carlisle and I went to our daughter's room to check on her, she is sound asleep then went to our bedroom, so I could get some rest, but first we needed to make love. I needed that intimacy with Carlisle. Carlisle and I could never get enough with one another whether it is physical or sexual contact it still wouldn't be enough through eternity.

Carlisle and I did made love three times last night before sleep took a hold of me. We did spend time with our daughter Mei today playing games with her and playing outside in her soccer field. I got her feed for tonight; and we tucked her in for bed and read to her a story book then she was out like a light. Four days has past now it is Saturday. Carlisle and I are going out to see the Fathom of Opera. I am wearing an after five green short mid- length sequence halter top dress and green stilettoes. Carlisle is wearing a black tailor suit with a green tie to match me. God, does Carlisle look so hot.

"Carlisle babe you look so hot, and I cannot wait until we come home so I can take your clothes off and have my way with you. I love you." I approached him held him close to my body and kissed him hard on his lips. We broke off the kiss and looked in each other's eyes smiling.

"Well, my love I cannot wait to take off what you are wearing and my way with you. Isabella I love you so much and deeply. We need to depart love; we wouldn't want to be late." He looks at my body up and down caresses his hand up and down on my side of my body and takes my hand leads me downstairs.

"You guys have a good time at the opera. Don't worry mum we have everything in control concerning Mei." Charlotte says to us.

"I know you do you have both cell phone numbers if you need us." I say to her, and she is standing near the doorway where the garage door is, and we walked out got into Mercedes. Carlisle, he drove out garage and we drove to Seattle to see the opera.

_The Fathom of Opera_ is one of my favorite plays, during the closing act the crowds stood up and clapped the sounds of bravo's coming from some of the others in the audience. We left and departed home, as soon as we got in the door Carlisle, and I took off to our bedroom. I couldn't wait any longer my need for him is so far greater intensify, and I felt his need. I kissed him hard with my mouth on his needing access inside his mouth. I slowly took off his jacket and heard his growl, and he slowly undressed me. I finished undressing him, and he picked me up and carried me to the bed. We made love to each other. We are moaning and screaming out each other's names until we both had orgasms and came. We did make love again and we talk about our move. Sleep took hold of me.

Alice, found a place in Teton, North Dakota in a remote location. She saw on Internet fifth teen bedroom and fifth teen and half bath log cabin home. She said it once belong to a rancher who used it as bed and breakfast inn, there is horseback trails, down path up to mountains. The photos she showed us on Internet. It has lots of windows and light and opened. We haven't signed the paperwork yet. The realtor he didn't feel it would sell fast because the terrain is hard for most people to drive too. So we have two months, before we move, giving me enough time at the base hospital. Besides Carlisle, he doesn't want to leave too soon with the possibilities, of the three nomads, to come north. He is responsible for overseeing their punishment and see if they do start a killing spree here in Washington State.

We are packing for the trip to Glendale, CA today and leaving out tonight since it is a sunny over cast in California for the entire week. It means we will have to do things out in the late evening. Alice did say we would have an overcast of clouds for at least two days. But, the weather report said sunny all week. I have learned not to bet against Alice and her predictions with her visions. We will be gone a week and staying at my mansion. Jasper is flying the family jet while the rest of us are in the cabin. I have our daughter's things packs, and I am looking forward taking her to see Disney Land and where I spent most of my time growing up. I do remember when my mother Renee took me there I was only a year old to live there until I was eight. We moved to Miami when my mother Renee remarried to Phil, we were only there two months, until dead of night coven, took my three parents, away from me. I did return to live there through high school and as an adult. We are now ready to depart the sun is down in time for us to leave for airport. Alice, Jasper, Charlotte, Peter and Emmett along with Rose they are going too.

We arrived to my place it is only a five bedrooms and five and half baths but large spacious home. We had to rent a couple of dark tinted SUV'S for all of us to fit in plus everyone's luggage. I still have the Mercedes guardian in my garage that use to belong to Esme when she was my guardian we can still use.

"This is gorgeous home you have." Peter says to me.

"Thanks Peter my parents brought it for me years ago. Everyone you can choose your own guest room you want since Alice, Jasper and Carlisle has been here before and they know the layout of the home. I will show you the rest who has not seen my home and Mei's room; I will need to show her. Whatever is mine it is yours too, and I do have spare keys to the house. I would like to give to you so you can use this place anytime you wish, and this is your home too. I will need to go to the grocery store to buy food for Mei and me soon she will be getting hungry." I say to them as I had Mei in my arms, and I am standing up.

"I will go food shopping for you mum tell me what you need, and I will go and get it for you." Emmett says to me and smiling at me. I wrote him down a list and gave it to him.

"Sure you can Emmett and thanks." I say to him. I helped Mei get to her feet, and she runs towards Emmett and grabs him by leg and looks up to him.

"Emmett please can I ride." She says to him. This is the first time she said his name clear and plain. She has been calling him, Emmie for past few days. She wanted a ride on his shoulder, and he helps her get on and runs around the house with her on his shoulder, and she is laughing. Mei had her play time with her big brother, and now it is time for her settle down. Emmett left to go to the store for me, and others got settled in their rooms. Carlisle and I with Mei are sitting on the sofa in sitting room since it is nightfall. Alice and Jasper; they are in the pool for a night time swim probably doing more than swimming in pool. Peter and Charlotte and Rose they are in the entertainment room watching a movie.

"Isabella my love God I love you so much. We will have lots of fun with Mei while we are here. This is a wonderful plan coming here on a family vacation. It is a pleasure to get away from time to time and share that time with the ones you love." Carlisle says to me and kisses me and Mei, she is sitting in her father's lap looking at her coloring book she colored in.

"Well, I love you very much. Yes, it is good to get away from it all and relax. My arm is feeling much better since the physical therapy you, and Emmett has been working with me. This is the first time I am feeling some strength coming back to my arm since the shooting." I say to him looking at him and Mei in his lap.

"Yes Isabella your arm will gain more strength in it the more you use the weights in time it will feel like normal. You will be back as good as new in three months' time. Mei daddy loves you my princess." Carlisle gives her a kiss on top of her head, and she looks at him and smiles at her father.

"I love you daddy." She says to him and Carlisle's his dead heart beats again because of me and Mei.

"Yes you are right about my arm Carlisle. As soon as Emmett he gets back with our groceries, I will feed us and give Mei her bath then it is her bedtime." I say to him and noticed out corner of my eye Emmett; he did make it back toting the bags of groceries in his arms. I feed Mei and bathed her Carlisle, and I tucked her in a read to her a bedtime story. Then it was time for us in the love making department.

We woke up the next morning and sure enough there is cloud cover looking out my bedroom window. The weather report said sunny all week ahead. Alice is right her vision about, there would be cloud cover.

We decide this is perfect day to take Mei to Disney Land and show her around. We had plenty to hold her, as we strolled along the walkways and the rides and shops. Mei got a kick out of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse; we took lots of pictures of Mei and our family. She is tired from all of her excitement in one day she fell asleep right away once we got home.

We spent a week here showed Mei some of sights in LA and walked with her on the beach of Venus; she loved playing in the sand. I did not go shopping with Alice on Rodeo drive. It was a sunny day, and they decided to go at night. Alice did make the appointments, necessary to get in some of the shops, on Rodeo drive. Rose and Charlotte went with Alice, shopping. Carlisle took me to a seafood restaurant off the Pacific Coast highway in San Monica for a date night. Let's just say the place was hopping with movie stars, and I did see Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt sitting in the corner eating their meal and drinking wine. The others stayed home, and baby sited Mei. We are back home it has been two days now we are to our normal routine around here.

Tanya and Edward they are still on second honeymoon in Paris, France it has been close to two weeks now. We haven't heard from them since we made the call for their votes to move. Carlisle and Rose they are working today at the hospital it is Tuesday, tomorrow it is my turn to work. Carlisle went in today to make up for our week vacation.

**Alice's POV**

I am going over interior designs for our new home in Teton, North Dakota, we haven't sign the papers as of yet. I am here in Jasper's study, he and Peter along with Charlotte had to go feed. They have been gone for a couple hours. Emmett and I are on Bella and Mei watch to make sure our little sister and mum would be safe. I can hear mum and Mei playing in the backyard, they are safe, and I can see them through the window. Mei is a lot like me and her mother in her personality. My vision is correct you never bet against me. I am getting a vision about the nomads; they are here in Washington State. I do see they are in Forks, they are being chased by something, and it is like a complete blank to what is chasing them.

I cannot see what is chasing them. I came out of the vision the first thing I need to do is inform Carlisle and Jasper, Peter, they would know what to do. I looked out of the window for the second time to be sure; Mei and mum are still out playing. They are fine for now. If, something happens, I can jump out the window and be there in no time. I got on the phone to make my calls. I kept my eye on them from inside of window.

What do I see from the window? A shape-shifter wolf he has Mei on his back and nudging mum with his nose.

"Emmett goes now there is a wolf outside, and he's got our sister." I yelled at him, and I jump out the window to get to them.

**Seth's POV**

The entire pack we are chasing three badass vampires, through woods, near Forks. This must be the ones that Carlisle, he warns us about. We saw them go after a hiker in the woods; we got there in time before they bite into the man and drained him dry. We are past Forks going into north of Seattle. Sam, Embry, Jared, Quail, Jacob and I are in the pack running with our paws, to ground chasing these vampires. We are going over boulders and a stream northeast. That red head vampire she is fast. We had no training to deal with vampires none what-so-ever. How do we fight them? We do know we are strong and powerful, but we had no training. So, far we haven't run into vampires, over seventy years the only one that ran across is Jacob's, dead grandfather that was with Carlisle, he was reasonable to deal with. We are in the woods northeast and see one home in a remote location it is huge with lots of windows.

"Jacob I smell vampire's scents all over the place it is mixed in with Mei and her mother's scent. This must be their home Carlisle; he did say they live remotely in woods. What do we do?" I howled to Jacob with our paws running to the ground.

"Seth goes and warns them that three nomads are here we will continue chasing them go now and protect your Mei." Jacob howled back to me giving me, my orders. He went ahead with the rest of the pack and I ran towards the house with my paws to ground.

I did as order to do. I knew I had to protect Mei and her mother, they are human still. I hope there are enough of the Cullen's here to protect them. I do see them, I approach them slowly they are in backyard kicking a soccer ball. I do see Mei; she is playing with her mother. The only thing I could do is pick up Mei and put her on my back and nudge with my nose at her mother to get inside.

**Bella's POV**

I am outside with Mei kicking the soccer balls with her. She is such a joy having her as a daughter.

"Mei yeah you kicked the soccer ball in the net good job." I say to her giving her a high five on her hand Emmett, he started that with her.

"Yes I did momma I did good." She says to me and smiling at me then I saw the sandy shape-shifter coming into our backyard, he is approaching us. I ran towards my daughter, and he got her and places her on his back, and he nudges me with his nose to move. Why is he doing this? Mei doesn't seem afraid of him this is the same sandy looking one she stared at in that field that day I had my flat tire.

I see Alice and Emmett staring down at the shape-shifter and the shape shifter he is near my leg nudging me to move. The only thing I could do at the moment is to speak to him.

"Why are you doing this to me and my daughter?" I demanded him in authority in my voice.

"You better release our sister, or you will be dead." Emmett spoke up looking at him, he is in a defensive crotch stanch and Emmett, he is ready to attack. Alice is growling at the sandy shape-shifter. We noticed something is happening to the shape shifter, he releases Mei off of his back, and he is phases back into human form. Great now! He has no clothes on. I pick up Mei and cover her eyes she doesn't need to look at a naked man. He looks at all of us, and it is Seth and he speaks up.

"I want to apologize for my actions, by scaring you and your daughter. My pack and I we were chasing three nomads, in Forks we continue on to chase them past this perimeter that red head she is fast. We came across this remote house it had vampire's scent all over the place mixed in with Mei's and yours. We thought it could be your home. Jacob Black told me to warn you guys they are here and to go and protect your Mei. I came here to do so and get Mei on my back and nudge you to move inside for your protection. I am so sorry to all of you; I never want harm to come to Mei and her mother." He looked at all of us sincere about it words.

"Emmett get everyone back here go now make the calls. Alice please get something Seth can wear he doesn't need to run around naked. Seth please steps inside of our home." We went inside and Alice, she did find some sweats for Seth to wear, and he put them on his body. Emmett is making the calls.

I am holding Mei in my arms and activating the security metal shutters down on the windows for a safety measure the metal shutters are slowly covering the windows. I did not want to activate the metal covers for the doors just yet the others would need an entrance inside the house.

I knew it is time to feed Mei, and I went into the kitchen to prepare her meal. I might as well prepare something for Seth too.

"Seth, do you want something to eat? I have to prepare something for Mei and me to eat." I say to him, and he is standing still not moving much near the breakfast bar. He is looking at me and Alice, she is holding on to Mei.

"That would be nice Ms. Volturi mam. I thank you for your understanding on what when on outside. Like I said I mean no harm to come to your daughter or you. Emmett I thank you for not killing me. I would never harm your sister Mei or your mother. Alice I can understand why you would growl at me. I would do the same if it was my sister too." Seth says to us in a sincere way. I am preparing us some lunch over the stove.

"Seth you can call me Bella most do please don't call me Bells. I was frighten by your actions and did not understand what you were doing to me and my daughter. I see now why you did. Your apology is accepted. Seth how many are in your pack?" I say to him, and I placed the food on the table and Alice, sat Mei in her booster chair, and I sat down. Emmett is on guard on the outside of the house. We are waiting for the others to get home.

"Bella there are six of us, including my sister Leah, but she is at work now. " Seth says to me still standing up.

"Seth please sits down and eats something at least. So there are seven in your pack. I have no understanding about your world. The only world I have known is human and vampire." We ate our meal in silence and Mei, she is looking at Seth, and I am looking at both of them. What is next with this situation? I see Emmett, he comes in there are Jasper, Charlotte and Peter coming in the door. I am washing Mei's hands and face from her eating. I let her down she runs to Jasper and Jasper, picks her up.

"Hi jazz my bubba." Mei says to him and smiling at him.

"I thank you for the meal Bella and your kindness." Seth says to me and Alice and I are cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"You are welcome Seth it was no trouble." I say to him.

I see Carlisle; he is walking through the door and approaches me. He puts his arms around me and looks at everyone and speaks up.

"Would someone care to explain why Seth is here?" He demanded.

Author Notes: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 23 Normalcy things weren't normal for them. Bella she wanted things to be normal for Mei. It didn't happen the way she wanted. She was faced with shape-shifters and Seth imprinting on her daughter Mei and now three nomads are in the area. What can you expect in house full of vampires? Chapter 24 Acceptance will take you through the next journey with Bella and Carlisle. Do the others start coming around accepting Seth?


	24. Chapter 24 Acceptance

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 24 Acceptance, Do the Cullen's finally accept Seth as part of family? I like to thank my fans to my story and those who just join Bella and Carlisle journey. A special thanks to Karebear1965 my beta and proofreader. **

**Chapter 24 Acceptance**

**Carlisle's POV**

I am here at the hospital making rounds, thinking about Isabella and our daughter Mei. We had a lovely time on a family vacation. I got a kick out of Mei, she was having fun at Disney Land, and she adores the cartoon life characters. She is not shy around them. Rose is in her private office making calls to ER patients going over their pre-opt care. Isabella and Mei are at home and Isabella returns to work tomorrow. I would be home with Mei tomorrow over see her care. My cell phone is ringing it is Alice. She told me she had a vision about the three nomads they are in the Washington State. And that they are in Forks being chased by something she could see them. I bet it is shape-shifters that are chasing them. She said to us that day when Isabella and Mei disappeared from her vision. She couldn't see them there is something on reservation is blocking it out where she cannot see Isabella and Mei.

I will have to get with, Jasper and Peter and talk about what is the best way to trap them. Great! What now? My cell phone is going again, and it is Emmett. He said Bella told him to get everyone back at home that the three nomads are in our territory, and that they were dealing with a shape-shifter being on our land. I informed Rose about the incident she told me she is staying at work to finish up. I left her my car keys and told her I am going by foot. I speed home at vampire speed and walk into our home and walked over to my mate and put my arms around her and looked at everyone seeing Seth is here. What is Seth doing here?

"Would someone care to explain why Seth is here?" I demanded.

"Carlisle babe I can explain things. I was out playing with Mei playing soccer ball then sandy looking shape-shifter came and got our daughter, and he placed her on his back, and he nudge me to move. At first, I did not know what he was doing with our daughter and me. Alice jumped out the window, and Emmett came out to rescue us. It wasn't until Emmett threatens to kill the shape-shifter if he didn't release our daughter. He did release her and then shape-shifter he phased back into a man totally naked." Isabella says to me and in my fury.

"Why did you do this to my mate and my child Seth?" I demanded of him.

"Sir I mean no disrespect but the pack and I were chasing the three nomads, past this place, we ran across this house in remote location. I told Jacob it had vampire's scents, all over this place and Mei's and her mother's scent mixed in. He told me to warn you guys that the three nomads are here and go to protect my Mei. I did what I was ordered to do. I came to backyard seeing Mei playing with her mother and my first thought to get Mei on my back and nudge Mei mother to move inside for their protection. I did apologize for frightening anyone, and I did not come here to harm anyone but to protect Mei and her mother. I did not know how many, Cullen's would be here to protect them. The pack are still chasing them that red head vampire she is so fast." Seth says to me looking sincere in his eyes and his words to me. I am usually a compassionate man. I need to be fair in my ruling as a leader.

"Carlisle I did smell their scent it is out there in woods and over our property. I recognize their scent from the investigations in Chicago and Texas. Peter, Charlotte and I did follow their scent but no signs of them. What do you want us to do?" Jasper says to me. I am looking at my Isabella and my daughter she is in Charlotte's arms, she is holding her.

"Carlisle babe I did accept his apology, and I feed him and clothed him. I have a respect on what Seth tried to do for our safety." Isabella says to me, and I know her well she is a compassionate woman.

"Fine Seth we accept your apology. You meant no harm but to protect my daughter and my mate. I thank you for what you tried to do for them." I say to him.

"I thank you sir." Seth says to me standing in corner of the living room. Apparently, wearing what looks like Jasper's sweats that are too big for him, he is a short teenage boy.

"Jasper we are going to have to get Isabella and Mei out of here with two human scents in this area. They are going to get curious come closer to our home. This is time we need to trap them and put an end to them once and for all. I will execute the three for their crimes. Alice please pack some luggage for Isabella and Mei, we need to get them out of here. I need Emmett and Peter and Jasper here with me. Seth can you get hold of your pack and tell them to meet all of us in our backyard? We all need to come together and get rid of the nomads once and for all. I am going to call the Volturi to bring their jet and pick up Isabella and Mei. I just need both of my girls out of here until this is over. I am not chancing their safety." I say to them giving my orders to them.

Seth went outside to phase, and I am hearing howls in wind. Alice is helping prepare their luggage. I am on the phone with the Volturi. Isabella went up to change her clothes and Mei's for the trip. I spoke to her father he is sending Demetri and Felix here along with, Jane and Alec, to be sure Isabella and Mei get on the plane. Isabella and Mei they are coming downstairs, and they come to me. Isabella has her arms around me holding me. I lead them both to sofa to sit with them until her brothers, and sister show up. I know they will guard her well. Mei wanted down to run around play like most toddlers; they cannot sit still for too long periods of time.

"Carlisle I hate leaving you this separation is going to be painful for both of us. Yes, we do need get Mei out of here for her protection. I do not want to chance her safety. I want you to know I love you very much, and we will miss you while I am gone." I had to kiss her urgently hard and passionately needing that last contact with my mate.

"Yes my love it will be hard for the both of us. I will miss you very much and thinking of nothing but you while you are away. I am so in love with you Isabella, you are my reason for my existence. I will miss our little princess too." Isabella kissed me hard, and I need her so bad but now it not the time for sex. My first concern is getting both of my girls out of here. The three nomads are loose on our property somewhere. I do see Seth; he came back into the house.

"Sir I want you to know that the pack will be here shortly and they will meet us in the backyard of your home." Seth says to me standing in the center of the living room.

"I thank you Seth for your information you have given me." I say to him and Seth, he goes and stands near the window looking out. Mei runs towards Seth and embraces him with a hug. Seth has his arms up in air he does not know what he should do or is allowed for him to do.

"Seth it is alright you can give her a hug." Isabella says to him, and she is looking at him. Seth hugs her and smiles and Mei. She is smiling and laughing at Seth. I hear a knock at the front door. Emmett goes and answers it. It is Volturi, they are here, and I do see Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. Mei she runs to my side.

"Welcome my brothers and sister. I appreciate you coming and getting Isabella and Mei for me. The important thing is getting Isabella and Mei out of arms way." I say to them.

"Master we are honor to help Isabella; she is a Volturi and our sister. You know all of us; we wouldn't allow anything to happen to her." Jane spoke up.

"Mei you need to go say goodbye to everyone and give them your hugs. We will be back I promise you." Isabella says to our daughter. Mei goes and said her goodbyes and gives her hugs to them they do hug her back. Mei is crying. I hate this being away from them and hate seeing my little girl cry.

"Momma I do not want to go and love it here, please do not make me go." She says to her mother, and she cried and her mother held her.

"Listen momma's little sweetheart we will not be gone long it is for a little while we will come back home. I promise you. Momma is coming with you; you are not going to be without me promise. I love you Mei." Isabella says to her. Isabella is wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Alright, momma I will go, but you will stay with me. Daddy I love you and love my bubbas and sissies." Mei says to us." I took our daughter out of Isabella's arms and held her and kissed her.

"Daddy loves you, we will be together soon. I promise you, and your mother will be home soon." I say to her, and she smile.

"We love you too Mei our little princess." Mei's brothers and sisters said in unison. I had to kiss Isabella for the last time for a while. Isabella cried too. I am crying on the inside from the separation from my two girls.

"Carlisle I love you so much we will see you soon be careful with the nomads." Isabella says to me as Demetri gathered their luggage. Then they departed, and I stood staring out the front door seeing them leave. The house fell into silence as I stood and stared. It is not the same without them. Jasper felt everyone's emotions as they left.

**Bella's POV**

We are in the plane heading home to Italy and Mei; she had fallen asleep in my lap. I knew this day would come. We would have to leave because of the three nomads. This will be a good time for Mei to get to know my family. Alec is staring at my daughter. I hope he doesn't get any ideas of having Mei as a future mate. I love my brother Alec very much, but I would not want him as my future son-in-law. He was frozen at thirteen so his demeanor about him is that of a boy. It took me and my Uncle Marcus to talk to Alec about his ideas we were not an item. If, I had a choice for a future son-in-law, it would be Seth at least he came to protect Mei. God! What am I saying? This is first time I ever had confusion about anything. I did call the base and told them there was an emergency in family had to leave they understood. My brothers are still taking bets how many beds that I will break like I told them not yet anyway. Felix is winning the bet against my brother Demetri.

**Carlisle's POV**

Jasper is over here comforting me. It is so emotional for me sending them away for their safety. I must stand strong as their leader, and we will deal with three nomads. I looked at Jasper and knew I had to stay strong. He knew I did too. Seth is out there in the backyard in wolf form to waiting for the pack.

"Dad everything is going to work- out. We will see them again no matter what we are here for you. Mum and Mei they are important part of our lives, and we love them and they love us just remember that ok." Rose says to me. She did come in from work and everyone explained to her what went down.

"Yes you are right Rose thank you." I say to her and gave her a hug.

"Carlisle the shape-shifters will be here soon we will go over strategies on how we will deal with the nomads. I know we all voted to move because of the situation with, Seth. He imprinted on our sister Mei but after today. I have a change of heart to give Seth a chance to get to know us and Mei. She will be supervised with him. I feel from, Seth is sincere when it comes to Mei his thought is pure with her. I am wondering what your views about this are." Jasper says to me got me thinking about what he said about giving Seth a chance.

"Yes I am thinking it too Jasper. He did separate from his pack to come to us and warns us about the nomads, and trying his best to protect my soul mate and our daughter. I will give him a chance, and I will speak to Isabella about this as well." I say to him, and the others are listening to.

"Carlisle I vote change of heart too about Seth, we stay." Alice says to me.

"I am all for it after what he tried to do my vote, we stay." Peter says to me.

"My vote is that we stay dad." Charlotte says to me.

"I will give him a chance, but I will be watching him nothing is going to harm a hair on my sister head or anyone to break her heart. I vote we stay." Rose says to me.

"I guess we can give him a chance if the kid screws up. I am tossing the dog out." Emmett says to me speaking like true Emmett, we know and love.

"Since you recast your votes we will stay and give Seth a chance." I say to them.

"What would Edward and Tanya say about this? What their vote would be?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett I do not think there would be a problem with, Edward or Tanya. He knows me whatever I decide for the best. He will go for it. I hate to call Edward and Tanya interrupts their second honeymoon but I need you Jasper to call them to come home." I say to Jasper. Jasper is getting on his phone calling Edward.

"Carlisle I spoke to Edward, he is on his way he and Tanya should arrive here tomorrow around one –o- clock PM. I spoke to him what went down, he agrees with your vote." Jasper says to me.

I get on my phone to speak with, Isabella about the situation about ,Seth and what our votes were, and she agrees with me, after today, we need to give him a chance. It was so nice to hear her voice they just landed in Volterra when I called her. She told me she loves me and to tell everyone she loves them and so does Mei too.

"I thank you son for making the call. I heard every word you spoke to him about. I need to see Seth." I say to Jasper. Jasper goes outside to call Seth. Seth comes in door and wearing Jasper's sweats, poor kid he is not going to grow much in his height. He has a slight development problem for someone seventeen. He should be taller by now. This is coming from a medical standpoint as a physician.

"I did speak to Isabella she agrees to give Seth a chance in this family. She sends her love to all of you. Seth I want you to know that you are a part of this family and we welcome you in it. We want to get the chance to know us and Mei. I would like to get to know you. I thank you for what you did to protect my daughter Mei and my mate."

I say to Seth looking at him he is standing near foyer stairway.

"I thank you sir for allowing me as a part of your family. I will respect your wishes and do whatever I can to protect Mei and her mother too. It would be nice to know some cool vampires." Seth says to me and a slight chuckle under my breath so to speak about it would be nice to know some cool vampires.

"Seth you may call me Carlisle most do around here." I say to him and looking at him.

"I thank you Carlisle." He says to me, and I took his hand to shake it.

"Carlisle the pack is here." Peter says to me. My coven family and I we filed outside to meet with the Quileute Indians.

I see Jacob Black and Sam Uley. There are some others I never met and there is a female with them. My coven and Seth they stood on my side watching every move they make. I wish Edward is here to get a read on their thoughts.

"Carlisle I see you were right about the three nomads coming to the north. We thank you for your warning to us. I want you to know we have no training what-so-ever how to destroy a vampire. We understand from you during your time with the Volturi you said you knew how to kill and destroy vampires. We all would appreciate your help." Jacob Black says to me standing in my backyard.

"Jacob I will train you how to along with Jasper and Peter here they have the most experience in dealing with newborns and vampires. We shall start tomorrow here around six- o –clock in the evening. How does that sound to you?" I say to them looking into their eyes.

"Yes that would be fine with us. I am glad you come to terms about, Seth with Mei and her family. He is a good kid and kind hearted, and he couldn't hurt a fly. Seth told me that Bells and Mei left to go home to Volturi for their protection. I feel your decision, and Bells was the right one." Jacob Black spoke up.

"JACOB! How dare you call Mei's mother Bells? She hates that." Seth barks at Jacob and looks at him. It is causing a few chuckles with my coven. That Seth spoke up to his chief about calling Isabella Bells. At least, he is on Isabella's good side.

"Sorry Seth I had no way of knowing." Jacob is apologizing for calling Isabella Bells and Jacob, he is looking at Seth.

"I like to introduce you to the rest of the pack Carlisle. This is Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron and this is Seth Clearwater's sister and my wife Leah Clearwater Black. She is the one who took care of Mei for your mate, so she could see her patient. You already know Sam Uley." Jacob Black says to me. I looked at every one of them. Jacob pointed out to us who they are.

This is my sons Jasper, Peter and Emmett. These are my daughters Rosalie, Alice and Charlotte." I say to them making my introductions to them.

"It is my pleasure to meet all of you. I thank you Leah for keeping an eye on our little girl." I say to them looking at them.

"It was a pleasure to do it sir, she was no trouble." Leah spoke up. She is a little taller than her brother. She has mid length black hair she is very pretty.

"We will keep watch in Forks and Seattle for the three nomads and run patrols over the region. We have their scent down so we can track them better. We will leave, for the time being, and we will see you around six in the evening." Sam spoke up looking at me.

"Be prepared for quite experience and good training tomorrow you will need it." Peter spoke up to the pack.

"Yes diffidently." Jasper spoke up raising his eye brow on his face and smirking at them. We watched them take off in forest and disappeared. Seth decided to stay something tells me we want get rid of him any time soon. We did make him a part of the family now.

"Seth since you decided to stay. There is food in the refrigerator; you help yourself to anything in there." I say to him looks like we got another mouth to feed around here. I am chuckling under my breath like I need to breathe.

"Carlisle I plan to run patrols around your property tonight so I stayed." Seth says to me. We walk back into the house that is silence for me. Isabella and Mei give my life meaning. It is too quite without them. They are a joy to me.

I went up to my study to do my patient files. They do not take long for me to do them. I am finding it hard to even go

in our bedroom knowing Isabella will not be laying in our bed. I decided to pick up a book and read it. I will miss tucking Mei in for the night and reading her a bedtime story.

"Carlisle I feel your separation anxiety and your despair chin up it will be over soon they will be home." Jasper says to me, and he is using his calm of wave on me.

"I thank you Jasper for your help." I say to him. I enter my study for tonight. Edward will be here tomorrow to read the packs' thoughts. We have to put an end to this so both my girls can come home.

**Bella's POV**

I am lying in my bed in at castle in my chambers. Mei is lying next to me. She had a tiresome day she met everyone here all the guards, my Uncles, and Aunts; and my parents. My brothers and sisters fell in love with Mei. She won them over. Mei sat in my father lap and sang her a song in Greek. That is his heritage. She fell asleep right away in his lap. He couldn't read her thoughts, like he told me she is a mental shield like her mother.

Here, it is Mei is not my biological child, and she has the gift like me being a mental shield. I wonder if she is a part of a hybrid herself.

I brought her to our room to lay her on the bed, so she can sleep. I spoke to my father about one of the shape-shifters imprinted on Mei. He didn't like the idea, but he understood it. I told my father what we told the pack about me and Mei will be changed in a vampire. And that they understood it is part of our laws. He told me at least a war will not break out with the tribe and Cullen's. That is main thing. I spoke to Carlisle twice he told me all the family voted giving Seth a chance. His second call to me he told me they will start training the tribe and everyone in family how to destroy a vampire starting tomorrow. I did tell Carlisle Mei won my family over at Volturi. He told me that is understandable as adorable as our daughter is. I miss him right now. I wish I could kiss him and make love to him. That will have to wait for a while it looks like. We are going to show Mei around the castle tomorrow. Everyone they are calling her little princess around here. I am considered big princess here. I do believe sleep is taking hold me, it has been long day, and I will sleep next to my little girl.

**Carlisle's POV**

Here, it is a day without my soul mate. I am missing her deeply to be able to touch her skin and make love to her. Isabella has brought to me happiness more than I can imagine. Emmett has gone to the airport to pick up Edward and Tanya. They should be arriving home shortly. We will start training with the shape-shifters this evening here. Seth left this morning after he stayed out all night long doing patrols on our grounds. I got to hand it to that kid he had no need to do that for us. He wanted to protect a coven of vampires, when most of time we are the enemy to them. But, he did it anyway. I do need to hunt it has been four days since I feed.

I am here in Isabella's study looking around the empty room. This is where she does her work and Isabella goes over with Mei on her educational skills. Isabella would have been behind her desk sitting in her chair with our daughter. She would have been sitting on top of the desk with her head down pouring into books or flashcards learning.

"Dad lets' go hunts you need to feed and me too." Rose looked at me and Peter is standing with her.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing too. Let's get moving guys." I say to them. Rose and Peter they came along with me. We speed off in forest at vampire speed. I did find a couple elk to take down and drained then buried my prey. I did smell the scents of the nomads; they must have been here recently. I do not see them in sight.

Edward and Tanya they made it in from their trip. Since the three nomads were here recently in forest. They may have heard our plans in my thinking. I need to check with, Jasper if he seen any reports, about any killings, going on in Seattle. I do see Edward, is playing his piano working on a new piece. I never heard before.

"Hello Edward is working on a new piece of music?" I asked him and he is smiling at me.

"Yes Carlisle I am. I read your thoughts that in your thinking, they heard your plans. Don't worries they may have heard but doesn't mean they would know the type of plan we would use. Yes Jasper did check there are four unexplained homicides in Seattle. We will get them. The pack they are here I can read their thoughts."

Edward and I along with my coven step outside to the backyard to meet the shape-shifters.

We saw seven shape-shifters standing with their paws to ground. Edward is looking at all of them and reading their thoughts.

"Edward, can you translate for us?" I asked him and looking at him then at shape-shifters.

"Jacob needs to know how you destroy a vampire." Edward says to me.

"There is only one way to destroy a vampire you must tear pieces and burn them until you see ash. The way you approach a vampire is to their side running at fast speeds, remember they are indestructible, but not entirely it takes a vampire or someone of your species, could do it. Jasper and Peter will you care to enlighten us with your experiences." I say to them.

"Let me give you an example Peter and I will show you how it is done." Jasper he says to them. Jasper and Peter, they start of running through the forest, Peter comes to Jasper's side and attacks him, on his side throws, his body down on the ground. Jasper goes after Peter and he takes Peter and throws him against a tree. Jasper is looking around for Peter. But, Jasper doesn't see him. Peter is up a tree, and he jumps down from the tree and he attacks Jasper on to the ground. The shape shifters are watching them doing it.

"Remember never leave your eye off of the enemy. You may not know what he has planned. We shall practice by taking turns. Who wants to be next?" Jasper asked them looking for participates.

"I am ready Jasper let's do this." Emmett says to Jasper. Emmett and Edward they take the center ring and attack each other. They do this for their fun most of the time but Edward; can read their thoughts, on what the next move is. Edward takes Emmett by surprise rams his body in to ground and Emmett, jumps up in air and dives head on the back of Edward and Emmett takes Edward rams his body to ground.

We practice taking turns, we did this for about two hours then the shape-shifters had their turns with us. I do believe everyone has it down packed. The pack separated went home except, Seth stayed it looks like we want get rid of the kid any time soon. I guess we will have to feed the boy.

It has been a week without my Isabella my dead heart is breaking without her. I do miss my daughter too. We continue to talk every day on the phone several times a day.

Jasper and Peter they showed me their plans it is an old army military strategy. We trap them where they are in the center. You have your army in circle surrounding them where they could not escape. It is like you see in old western movies. There are wagons circled around then you have your enemy in the center. With the shape-shifters and us, they couldn't escape. We have to move them to center is run towards them gathering them in the center where they have no place to go. Then we will execute them. The shape-shifters and us we are ready for them.

**Alice's POV**

It has been a week without my best friend and mum. It is lonely around here without her and Mei. Carlisle looks so sad. I hope this will be over soon so they could reunite. Even Rose is saddened by Bella's and Mei's departure everyone around here is not the same. Poor Jasper is taking it hard having to feel every emotion coming off of everyone, including Carlisle's and it is hard for him.

Carlisle had to go in to work at the hospital, he should be home soon. Seth we misjudge him and his intentions towards Mei. Edward read his thoughts, towards Mei. His thoughts are pure towards her, he sees her as a child. He does want her for a future mate. He knows he will have to wait until she is an adult, before he can ask her for the first date. Mei will have to reach eighteen before Carlisle and Bella would allow it. This imprinting thing is strange, but it is tribal tradition, even with my studies, through college in most cultures, and tribes, throughout the world. They practice this tradition the father picks his daughter mate for a future husband. She is just a child herself. The son of the other person he has no says in matter about the girl that the father chosen. Poor girl may be stuck with someone she doesn't love. I think it is bullshit!

I am being slammed in a vision the three nomads, are in Goat Rock Mountain. They are northwest near a stream and there is a boulder, they are sitting on. They are staying there for tonight. They will head back to Seattle from what the red head she said to feed. Their plans are go tomorrow night to feed. The one who looks like a pirate he wants to bite a human girl so he can have a mate. I came out of vision. I have to go tell Jasper this could work to our benefit to trap them.

"Jasper, Peter and Edward I got a vision about the nomads." I say to them they came to me at vampire speed to main room.

"What is vision about darling?" Jasper asked me.

"The three nomads are at Goat Rock Mountain. They are northwest near a stream and there is a boulder, they are sitting on. They are staying there for tonight then head back to Seattle tomorrow night to feed. The one who looks like a pirate he wants to bite a human girl so he can have a mate." I say to them. But, Carlisle has not made it back home.

"We have something to go by on now, Edward get hold of Sam gets them ready. We are going in Peter you know what to do. We will trap them and they will have no place to go. Alice darling please call Carlisle to come home. We will be ready to go soon it is almost night fall." Jasper is giving out the orders as second in command of Volturi and Cullen's government counsel.

"Jasper to let you know the pack will be here shortly. They are ready to go when Carlisle gets here." Edward says to Jazz, and I am watching any other vision so far the same plan.

"Hey guys there are no change of plans like last time I checked my visions. They are still there camped out." I say to them. I am hearing Carlisle's Mercedes pull in. He is entering our home and looks around. I can tell he is pain without Bella in his life.

"Carlisle we are ready to go. We are waiting for the shape-shifters to get here. We will go over everything with them then we will take off to Goat Rock Mountain." Jasper says to Carlisle.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Well, soon as they do get here we will leave. I want this over with by tonight. They will be executed for their crimes, there will be no exceptions. The only thing I want is my Isabella home and our daughter Mei." I say to my coven family. I am so used to hearing Isabella's voice and hearing her laugh and hearing Mei when she giggles at something funny that Emmett is doing to make her laugh. God! I miss my mate and my daughter.

"Dad it will be over soon. We will have them both home where they belong." Rose says to me and she is patting me on back.

"I am thinking once this is over for us. We all could fly to Italy and get mum and Mei to bring them home. Besides, we need to shop for the wedding dress and the dresses for us girls. Bella wants to buy her dress in Italy an Italian made designer. What do you think about surprising mum?" Alice says to me got me thinking it would be a good idea.

"Yes Alice it would be a surprise for both of them, and we can use the family jet." I say to them looking at my daughter Alice.

"We will pack after this is over with then. We want them both home." Charlotte says to me. I smiled at that thought. I can feel Isabella's pain without me.

"Carlisle the pack is here." Edward says to me as everyone file out of our home to meet them in backyard. I do see Jacob and Sam, they are in human form, and the rest are in wolf form.

"Carlisle we are all ready to go when you give the word. This is first time in history that our tribe has had an alliance with vampires. This is all new to us." Jacob Black says to me, and he is right about that the first time to work with the tribe instead of against it.

"Yes it is Jacob maybe after this is all over we can work on some sort of friendship between us. In all the years that I been a vampire. I never took human life, and I am against it. Now, the three nomads killed four innocent people in Seattle. Their deaths couldn't be explained, but I know it is them who did it." I say to Jacob, and he looked at me that he understands.

"Carlisle is you ready all of us are." Peter asked me and looking for me to give the word.

"Remember we want silence once we approach them. They will smell our scent, but we want the element of surprise attack. Let's move out now." We ran at vampire speed and Jacob and Sam, they shifted back in wolf form. We all speed into the forest moving at fast speeds. The shape-shifters are keeping up with us, they are fast.

We have been running at fast speeds from our home to Goat Rock Mountain. It is about a two hour journey by car going the speed limit to us less than that. We are going through the forest and jumping up the air to go over boulders. I did notice the shape-shifters. They are having difficulty doing that. I do see they are going around the boulders, taking long way around. Being a vampire has its advantages, to be able jump and fly, through the air, and go from tree to tree.

We are getting closer to their area where they are camped out. I looked to see that all the members of my coven family and shape-shifters are in line with me. We are silence in our approach of them. We do see them in the distant and hearing their voices in their conversations. Then we stood still in silence watching them. They were standing near the stream talking with each other. We must move slowly from out of the tree line.

I do believe they smell our scent. They are becoming alarm by our presence, and I do see the dark skin he is approaching us slowly, through the trees, and he sees us. The other two are coming in behind him looking at us. It is time to run to their sides and get them in the circle. Jasper and Peter they give the nod we tore off and the chase begins.

Author notes: Chapter 24 acceptance is that the Cullen's finally accept Seth as a part of the family and Bella and Mei had to leave to Italy to be home with her family in Volturi for their protection as you may notice Bella will never face the nomads in the story. Chapter 25 confrontation with Nomads will take you through the chase of the nomads.

Do they kill them? You will have to wait and see if the shape-shifters and Cullen's destroy them. Chapter 24 and 25

are split up into two parts with different titles getting the nomads.


	25. Chapter 25 Confrontation with Nomads

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 25 Confrontation with Nomads, will the Cullen's and shape-shifters kill them. I thank the fans to my story and for my beta Karebear1965 you still continue to rock my world in my writings.**

**Chapter 24 Confrontation with Nomads**

**Carlisle's POV**

I do believe they smell our scent. They are becoming alarm by our presence, and I do see the dark skin he is approaching us slowly, through the trees, and he sees us. The other two are coming in behind him looking at us. It is time to run to their sides and get them in the circle. Jasper and Peter they give the nod we tore off and the chase begins.

We see the red head vampire she is running in front of us in the line of trees. She is fast, but I do see Edward is gaining ground keeping up with the red head. There is one of the shape-shifters and he is keeping up with the one of vampires, who has the dark skin. He ran towards stream and he jumped over it. The shape-shifter followed him across the stream. The red head she jumps over the stream, we followed suite. The one with the blond hair and tattoo on his arm, he did jump over the stream and Emmett is following him. We chased them good ways out from the stream until we were surrounding an open field. This would be the proper time to surround them. I do believe Jasper sees the potential using this open field. Jasper gets ahead of them along with Peter and four of the shape-shifters. Rose, Alice and Charlotte, they take off running to right side of them. Edward and Emmett and one of shape-shifters they run to left side of nomads. There is two of the shape-shifters and me we move behind them.

We formed a circle around them, and they are in the center looking at us. We stood still in our positions standing around them and watching their moves. They do have fear written on their faces staring down at shape-shifters and us. I am looking directly at them study every movement or anything that they may want do or say to me.

"Who are you?" Unknown vampire says to me. He is the one who looks like a pirate. I am staring him in his eyes. . His eyes are budging out of their sockets staring at me.

"Who am I? I am Carlisle Cullen the fourth king to Volturi counsel of vampire world." I say to them and they look like they disbelieve my words to them.

"You are a king impossible. I do not believe you." The red head vampire says to me looking like a feline cat that is about to strike me down.

"What are your names?" I demanded of them in my angrier they are showing no respect to me.

"What's to you anyway?" She spat out to me snickered at me with her venom.

"Well, it matters to me, you see you left quite awake in your path over fifthly years ago, in France leaving a trail of evidence of our kind behind. The Volturi they have been after you since then. They said it was a red head that did it, and I presume it is you because you have a gift for self-evasion. We do not take kindly for those vampires who leave a trail of evidence behind and refuse to clean up their mess afterwards. We don't allow vampires to kill inconspicuously, or at random. We have laws against that." I say to them. I know for a fact that they feel their fate now. The red hair vampire she knew that I had her where I wanted her. She saw the truth in my words to her.

"Impossible! There are no rules for our kind." The blond hair vampire spat out.

"Yes there are rules for our kind weather you believe them or not. We have to have them to maintain order." I say to the blond vampire wearing a tattoo.

The dark skin vampire is coming to terms on the things I said. He seems to be willing to give out information to me. He moves a little closer to me, and he looks at me taking his time approaching me. He may be the leader of this coven.

"My name is Laurent and the red head is, Victoria and the one over, there is James. What is our punishment?" He says to me so that is their names.

"Laurent the punishment is death." I say to him, and his eyes are looking me in fear.

"Death we do not want it." Laurent says to me, and it is too late. I cannot leave them alive to do it again in future. They will continue to kill inconspicuously. I cannot leave them alive to get to my Isabella and my daughter Mei.

"Well, it shall be done death. You are hereby, charge with, killing inconspicuously, leaving evidence of our kind behind and exposing us for what we are. You left evidence of our kind back in Chicago. How do you plea?" I say to them looking at them.

"Not guilty." Victoria says to me glaring holes through me with her cat eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong." James says to me looking like a serpent snake around his face.

"My verdict is guilty on all charges. It will be a death sentence to all of you. KILL THEM NOW!" I gave my orders for others to begin the killing of the nomads.

The shape-shifters are moving into position and my family. We are moving into position too. Victoria looks like she is about to escape us. It's not happening on my watch. I ran at vampire speed to catch her and sandy shape-shifter is moving towards her too along with, black shape shifter. He has her surrounded by the three of us. I grab her by her throat and two of the shape-shifters; they have one her legs, in one of the mouths of shape-shifter. He begins tearing her leg off and tossing it to side. You can hear her shirking squeals and growls. I take and rip her ear off and spit it to the ground and take a bite through her neck and tore off her head and threw it to ground with my hands.

I got the matches out of my pocket and gathered her body parts in a pile and lit the match and watched the flames as she burned into a purple smoke and smelling of incense. I see Jasper and Peter; they have James and begin tearing his body parts up in no time. They are fast and experienced. You can hear his shirking squeals and growls. They threw the body parts in pile and lit it.

Emmett is running at vampire speed to catch Laurent and three of the shape-shifters, they grab Laurent by his arms have in pin down on the ground and Emmett bites into him and starts tearing his body parts. We can hear the shirking squeals from Laurent. Emmett gathers Laurent body parts and piles it to the flames. We watch the purple smoke in air become thicker.

We all stood around and watched the flames die down until there is nothing but ashes of their remains. There are shouts of victory in the crowds and high fives with my coven family. The shape-shifters are howling in the wind.

"Well, done everyone let's get home. We have to go get my beloved mate and our daughter. I like to thank you all for your help and to the tribe." I say to them smiling at the victory we achieved.

"Carlisle the shape shifters said you are welcome it was a pleasure to do this." Edward says to me translating them for me.

We all looked at each other begin to run at vampire speed towards home, and the shape-shifters went in another direction towards southwest going home. It didn't take us long to arrive at our home. I went upstairs to our bedroom and packed my bag and took a shower and changed my attire. I made it downstairs waiting on the others to get ready. It takes the girls some time to get ready deciding what to pack and change their outfit. It doesn't matter if a woman is vampire or human they take the longest.

I looked at the time it is nine pm here and there is Italy it is three am we should arrive there by no later than eight am in morning. That will be about the time Isabella and Mei will start to stir to wake up.

"Carlisle I do believe we are all ready to leave." Jasper says to me looking at his mated wife.

"Edward I want you to fly the plane if you don't mind." I say to Edward looking at him with his wife's hand in his.

"No Carlisle I don't mind at all. I have plans to continue mine and Tanya's honeymoon, as soon as we arrive at Volturi and stay there for one day me and Tanya will fly to Paris, France if you don't mind." Edward says to me.

"No Edward my son you both can go ahead and enjoy. I hate to interrupt your second honeymoon to come home and take care of the nomads." I say to him and looking at everyone. They are apparently ready to go.

"Well, I couldn't be help, and it was no problem dad." Edward pats my back. We arrived at the hanger and got in the plane and Edward flew the plane. I am sitting on sofa thinking about this pendent necklace that Isabella gave me. This is a symbol of her affection for me.

Jasper and Peter they are taking pride in their selves, about old type of military strategy. Jasper used in civil war. It worked on the nomads. At least we can rest easily knowing that they will not harm to any other human beings. I did not notify Aro my brother we are coming. We would be welcomed there any time.

"Carlisle our ETA is in fifth teen minutes to land." Edward spoke above a whisper flying the plane.

"Thank you my son for your information." I say to him and all smiles knowing I will be united with my Isabella and Mei soon, and the time is seven thirty am.

"I cannot wait to see mum and our little sister Mei." Rose says to me all smiles; she missed them dearly while they were away.

"I cannot wait to go shopping for the wedding dresses." Alice says to us that are typical of Alice; she cannot stay out of a shop ten mile radius.

"Yes it would be good to see mum and my sister Mei. I missed them." Peter says to us and still smiling at our victory with the nomads.

I called for a limo to pick us up at Volterra private airport. They should be there waiting for us to drive us to castle of Volturi. We all got in the limo, and Afton took us to castle, pulled into undercover parking and took the service elevators and took the ride up to the reception area. We saw Gianni, is at her desk. She will notify Aro that the Cullen's, are here.

I do see Aro, Caius and Marcus my brothers approaching me with all smiles.

"Carlisle it is pleasure to see you, my old friend, and I see you brought your entire family with you wonderful." Aro says to me and smiling at me.

"Yes Aro we did, we got the nomads they have been killed and destroyed it is over with." I say to him with a smile.

"Very good Carlisle you and your coven did well my friend getting that red head vampire." Caius stated to me, and shaking my hand.

"Well, my old friend you still have it within you do what you once did, you did very well." Marcus says to me shaking my hand and patting me on the back.

"I presume Isabella, she is in her chambers." I say to them.

"Yes she is. she did not get to bed until late like two am this morning. She did watched movies with her mother and aunts to have a girl's night of watching television in entertainment room. She is still sleeping and her daughter Mei too. I can say we do accept and adore Mei around here she is a joy to have. I can imagine you want to be with her, so we understand if you want to take your leave." Aro says to me and Cheshire cat like grin.

"Yes I do thank you Aro my brother." I say to him.

"Demetri be a dear show our guest to their chambers." Aro ordered Demetri.

"Yes Master I will please follow me." Demetri says to Aro. He went to show my family, their private guest rooms and they followed Demetri to their chambers.

I knew how to reach Isabella's chambers. I slightly open door step inside and took a look seeing my two girls sharing a bed sound asleep. I slowly walked over towards their bed. Isabella is in middle of the bed spooning with Mei, and she is on her side sleep with her fairy doll in her hand and drooling. I sat on the bed watching them and touched my Isabella's side of her hip. She begins to stir and she is feeling something touching her. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at me seeing her, beautiful brown eyes and her beauty. Isabella reaches out to touch me feeling her warm hands on me feels amazing to me.

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle you are here. God! I missed you and I love you very much." I had to kiss his lips, and I did kiss him hard and passionately tasting him against mine lips.

"Isabella I love you too very much the separation was hard on both of us, and it will never happen again. We got the nomads they are killed and destroyed. The entire family came with me wanting to see you and Mei. They missed you too. Alice did mention to me about you girls going shopping for wedding dresses while we are here. I knew you wanted an Italian designer for your dress." Carlisle says to me and he is smiling his favorite crooked grin that I love.

I had to kiss him again. Mei is starting to stir and become awake. We both looked at her, and she opened her eyes.

"Daddy you are here. I love you." Mei crossed over where Carlisle and I are laying on bed. Carlisle gathers her in his arms and kisses her cheek and holds her.

"Mei daddy loves you too, and your bubbas and sissies came too they are in their rooms." Carlisle says to her. Mei she is smiling at him.

"Good daddy they came. Momma I need to pee, pee." I helped her off of the bed, she ran to the bathroom to use the toilet. We both looked at daughter running to the bathroom. Carlisle and I are all smiles that we are reunited. We are holding on to each other.

"This is a surprise you showing up and I do like this surprise the gift of you being here with me." I say to Carlisle, and he kissed me again. I needed to tell Carlisle that my family explained the vampire world to Mei.

"Carlisle she knows about vampires. My family help explain things to her. She knows what you are and her bubbas and sissies are. She is not frightened by it. She welcomed it. I thought you should know." I say to him, and he is looking like he is in deep thought about something.

"Isabella I am in deep thought at least she is aware of what we are. I am not against your family explaining things to her at least she knows, and she is not frightened by it. That will be good in long run for her." Carlisle says to me, and he is holding me and Mei, she hops in her father's lap.

"Momma I am hungry." Mei says to me, and I took the phone on nightstand and called the chef order us breakfast.

"Momma did order your breakfast it is coming." I say to her, there is a knock at the door. Carlisle goes and answers it and it is our entire family piling in our chambers.

"Well hello mum and Mei our little princess we missed you guy and we love you." They all say in unison coming over to give us hugs and kisses, and we did the same.

"You guys I missed you too and love all of you." I say to them.

"My bubbas and sissies missed you, and love you." Mei says to her brothers and sisters, and she is grinning. Then the help brought our breakfast trays.

"Mei it is time to eat sweetheart." I say to her, and she sat down in the chair ate from my desk. I took my coffee and drank it and everyone is still hanging around.

"Mei I will help you dress for today, and you can hang out with us. How does that sound to you?" Rose asked Mei. Mei smiled at Rose.

"Yes Rosie I will let me finish eating first." Mei finished her meal and Rose helped her get dressed. Rose picked her up and took her with her. I know all of them will keep her occupied for a while.

"We will leave you two alone for some privacy." Alice winks at us, and all the family filed out of the room. I went to take care of my human minutes and came back. Carlisle he had his clothes off, and I took mine off. We had pent up sexual frustration and missed the mating process.

Carlisle he got on top of me started to kiss me and my neck leaving trail of kisses, along the way. I kissed him and his body. We knew we couldn't wait any longer. He slides his dick in me, and he is growling and I am moaning. He is Deeping his strokes inside of my pussy, and he is thrusting, his dick harder to penetrate, further into my pussy. My legs are wrapped around his shoulders, my arms and hands running down on his back. He is kissing me hard, and I am kissing him needing access inside his mouth. I am pulling on his hair; we felt our orgasms explode like fireworks.

"Carlisle I am Cuming." I yelled out to him in my moans and screams.

"Isabella, Isabella I am Cuming too." He yells out in pleasure. We both fall over into an oblivion screaming in ecstasy and kissing each other. That felt amazing for us; we have been apart for a week and two days. We diffidently needed it.

"Carlisle I love you so much we both diffidently needed this." I looked at him smiling and biting my lower lip.

"Yes we did need this. I love you my Isabella." He kissed me again. We were at it again making love this time. I got up took a shower and changed. I knew Mei would want her momma and daddy soon. Alice and her ideas about shopping for the dresses is a good idea since all the girls here and my sisters. Alice made the appointment we will leave here around seven pm to Rome to wedding bouquet shop.

My brother Afton his is driving us there. Mei she had fun with her brothers and sisters playing. Mei loves my family too. My father and my Uncles, Marcus and Caius they were impressed with, Carlisle how he dealt with the nomads. They took pride in what, Carlisle did and the entire castle of vampires did too. Especially, my brother Demetri tried to get the red head three times she had a gift for self-evasion. At least, it is over with, we will be going home tomorrow late evening, and then I will get back to work.

Since Seth is part of family now. I am going to have to give that kid a chance to prove himself to me that he will be worthily to Mei when she grows up as an adult. Mei could not go out on the first date until she reaches eighteen. That is fifth teen years from now. It looks like the Quileute tribe, we will slowly become friends because our coven family and shape-shifters came together to get rid of the nomads.

The girls and I are about ready to depart for Rome. My brother Afton is driving us all women. We are in the limo Mei, is sitting in Chelsea lap all my sisters adore their niece. We are at the front of the wedding bouquet shop. We got out of the limo to go in. I know my wedding dress is in there somewhere. It is finding that perfect Italian flare but not over stated. I did find one strapless with lace; beads from Mediterranean Sea, short veil with lace integrate patterns designs. The lady she helps me to try on the dress, and I step out of the changing room to show the girls. I stood and stared at them, then my mother, and she looked at me.

"Oh my sweet Bella this looks absolutely beautiful, and you are beautiful too." My mother says to me.

"Well this is the one I want to get. What do you think about it girls? I thank you and love mum." I say to my mother and them.

"I love you too my sweet Bella." My mother says to me.

"Well mum it is perfect, and I approve." Alice says to me and smiling.

"This is the one girl, and I will take it." The sales lady who helps me in dress did help me get out of dress. She took the dress placed it on a buyers rack behind their counter. We found the bridesmaid's dresses all in solid white satin with spaghetti straps, the gowns are floor length. I did find the cutes little girls white satin dress for Mei. She will be my flower girl. I paid for all the dresses. They will be delivered to castle in a week and my sisters will put the dresses in my chambers for safe keeping until April eighteen of next year.

We came back to the castle, I had to feed Mei and give her a bath. She will sleep between me and Carlisle tonight. There are plenty of rooms in the castle she could stay in, but they are far apart. We do not want her far away in case she needs us. I am not a vampire yet to have their perfect hearing to hear far away in case she yells out my name.

We woke up in morning Mei, and I got ready for our day. Carlisle went to talk to his brothers this morning. We will have to wait for sex until later tonight when we are at home in Seattle. I am so happy we all picked out the perfect dresses; at least we got that out of the way. We are two days away it will be the month of August. Edward and Tanya they left this morning for Paris, France to continue their belated honeymoon. They will be gone for another two weeks. Carlisle hated to interrupt them on their second honeymoon to come aid the fight against the nomads. Edward he understood.

The day has gone by fast, and we will be leaving here within the hour to fly home. Carlisle brought the Cullen private jet it is in the hanger where the, Volturi keeps theirs. We said our goodbyes to the family. We will all have to come to my sister's, Renata and my brother's, Demetri wedding in November twenty eight. So we will back then for that affair.

Jasper is flying the plane. We are all in the cabin; Mei is sitting in her sister, Rose's lap. Rose is going over with her about her colors. Mei is getting better with her learning skills and speaking better. Today, she said Tanya's name plain and clear, she had been calling her Tania. She still doesn't have, Charlotte's name down yet, but she will in time.

We are less than an hour, we will be home. I cannot wait. Carlisle and I need a lot of makings up to do in bedroom. It is close to nine pm. We got home our little girl she became tired from our trip. She fell asleep in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte carried her to bed with her clothes on. We took off her shoes and tucked her in own bed. Carlisle and I went in our bedroom and made love and had wild sex through the night, until sleep took over me. The morning brought a new day. I must have slept until ten am. I am usually up by eight am to take care of Mei's needs. Carlisle had to go in to work this morning he got called in. I took my shower and changed and walked in our daughter's room no sign of her. She must be with her brothers or sisters. I went downstairs sure enough, Rose is with her.

"Good morning everyone and I need to prepare Mei's breakfast. I cannot believe I slept so late." I say to them.

"Don't worry mum, we feed her. Alice helped her pick out her clothes for today. We figure since you had a late night with dad you could have used some sleep." Rose says to me and winked at me. I knew they heard us and our sex last night. Rose is helping Mei to color in coloring book on the floor.

"Well, I thank you Rose for what you did. Mei momma loves you. I love all of you guys too you know." I say to them and knowing we are all home under one roof. That is what makes me happy.

"Momma I love you too." Mei says to me and running to give me a hug. And I hug her kiss her on cheeks. She is so adorable. I hear a knock at the door. Peter goes and answers it and opens the door. It is Seth and Leah the woman who took care of Mei for me, so I could see my patient.

"You can come in Seth, we want bite." Peter says to them and laughing at his comment.

"Hello Seth welcome and this must be your sister Leah it is good to see you again. I am about to make me some breakfast. Does anyone want anything? You can come in the kitchen sit if you like." I say to them and they followed me along with my daughter Mei and Rose is keeping watch. I am making me some coffee, and some toast. They did not want anything. I sat down with Seth and Leah at the table.

"How was your trip at Italy and seeing your family?" Leah is asking me and she is smiling at me.

"It was good Leah but the separation from Carlisle was hard for me and him." I say to her and smiled at her taking a sip of my coffee.

"Bella, I need to ask you a favor. You see I am going to college in the fall. It does start three weeks from today. I work at Best Buy part-time here in Seattle in their computer tech department. I do own a used Harley motorcycle that is my transportation to from work and school. I am wondering. How would you feel about me living here and paying rent? I can buy my own food. It would be easier on me to get to work and the university from here than on reservation. I know you didn't like me imprinting on Mei, but she is my future soul mate, and I wouldn't make any tempts to asking her on the first date until she reaches eighteen. I know I will always be supervised with, Mei at all times. I have no problem with that. I feel comfortable being with you guys. I think you guys are cool to hang out with." Seth asked me before I could reach a decision. It would have to come to a family vote and of course Carlisle. But, how would I feel? I think it would work out. My kids are in the kitchen listening to the conversation.

"Bella you are our leader too so the ball in your court on this. Seth would have my vote, but he doesn't need to pay rent and food. He could help out around here and keep grounds, cleaned up to pay off his room and board. He can keep his money. This would be my suggestion." Jasper is saying to me got me thinking how hard it is for college students these days.

"What would Carlisle think about me making an informed decision without him?" I asked Jasper.

"I would call him and then we can take a vote while Seth is here." Peter says to me, and he is right. I got on the phone and spoke with, Carlisle. I explained to him what Seth said, and Jasper told me. He understands how college can be for most students. He said it was fine by him. Everyone heard our conversation to know what has been said.

"You all heard to conversation and I am in agreement. What are your votes?" I asked them looking at their faces.

"We say yes mum it would be alright with us." They said to me in unison even Rose did. Rose and Mei are closer to each other and she is protective over her.

"Fine Seth you can move in. We will have a room set-up when you do." I say to him and he is smiling and so is his sister.

"I thank you all for your kindness and especially, to you Bella and Carlisle, for allowing me to live, with you guys." Seth says me.

"Bella I am so glad you didn't turn my baby brother down. I came with him for moral support. You see I am a shape-shifter, and for some reason. I cannot have kids; my reproductive system is screwed up because of it. Jacob and I are adopting a little boy. He is about Mei's age he is from the reservation. His parents were killed in auto accident. We live in two bedrooms. My plans are to turn it into a child's room, but Seth has been sleeping in that room. We will get full custody of this child in three weeks. I thank you for your understanding, and we do consider you guys, as a part of my family." Leah told me her story it touch my heart, knowing she cannot have kids, and to adopt this child as her own.

"Leah you are welcomed and congratulations on the adoption. What is the boy's name?" I asked her looking at her warmly.

"Bella his name is Shawn Clearwater. He is my uncle and aunt son. It was written in the will that I took over his custody at the time of their deaths, but my mother Sue, she has him, for the time being. She is the first lady of Forks being married to the town mayor, and she has her counsel responsibilities, with the tribe too, and she is through raising young ones." Leah says to me well, she has a good heart to do that for her family.

"Well, that is understandable Leah." I say to her, and the others were listening to the conversation too. I got up from the table went to my handbag in my study and grab few hundred-dollar bills, to give a gift to, Leah to do up her adopted son's room like a baby shower gift. I hope she would not be offended by the gift.

"Sorry I took off like that. Leah I want to give this as a gift to you so can do his room. I hope you will accept my gift." I handed her the money.

"Thank you Bella you didn't have too, but I will take the gift. It will buy the paint and few things for the room. We will take our leave for now. We will be back to help Seth move in his things. Bye for now." Leah she hugged me and so did Seth. Mei hugged Leah and Seth hugged Mei, and then they were gone.

"You are always a generous and compassionate lady Bella that is why I admire by my best friend." Jasper says to me.

"Well, thanks Jasper. I will be in my office going over some case files for tomorrow. I do report back to work." I say to them and walk to my office the others are keeping an eye on Mei for me. This has been some morning more changes around the Cullen home.

"Charlotte what can I do for you sweetie?" I asked her, and she has something on her mind.

"I thought about designing a little backyard cottage for, Seth with all the sex that goes on around here. He probably want be able to get to sleep much, and he has school. This way we can keep the three guest rooms for future use. What do you think about it?" Charlotte says to me.

"Yes it could work you can go ahead with the project, and I do approve." I say to her, and she smiled at me.

"Good mum we will get to work on it right away. I have the plans drawn up for dad to look at for the prison site, with living chambers, as soon as he gets in, he can take a look at it." Charlotte says to me.

"He would love to see your plans." I say to her, and she walked out of my office.

This day has gone by fast now it is time for Mei's bedtime then for Carlisle and I to have time in bedroom.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am watching our daughter Mei today, Isabella she had to go into work. She drove herself in. We had a lovely time last night making passionate love to each other. We got date night tomorrow. I am taking her to a concert seeing her favorite rock group called, Muse it should be interesting to say to least. I got her front role seats. I am not up-to-date on some of the rock groups. I guess it has to do growing up in my world of symphonies' music. Isabella likes both and Italian music.

The family voted for Seth to live with us while he attends college. Charlotte and the others are starting to build a small cottage out back with bedroom and walk-in closet, and oversize bathroom with small kitchen net for him. I know how hard it is for college kids, these days, working going to school paying for everything. he got a full scholarship, but that doesn't include your living expenses. I went over Charlotte's designs for the prison site, she did a wonderful job.

I am glad I am reunited with my soul mate Isabella and our daughter Mei and that the whole coven family is together again. My decision killing the nomads was the right choice if I left them alive. There would be other innocent humans being killed by them, and I couldn't chance, Isabella's and Mei's safety. I don't have regrets on my decision.

I am watching Mei playing soccer ball. You cannot keep her out of her soccer field. I am helping her by kicking the ball lightly to her, and she is kicking the ball in the net. She is an active little girl; she cannot stay still for too long.

"Daddy I did it again ball went in net." Mei says to me, and I smiled at her and she ran to give me a hug, and I hugged her.

"Yes you did princess, you did well." I told her, and she was back at it again kicking the soccer ball. It is time for her lunch time then her nap. We have her on a schedule around here. It gives kids, structure when you do that for them.

"Mei it is time for lunch." I told her as we walked back in house she sat on her booster chair. I prepared her some soft food for her to eat her surgery will come up in January. She still cannot eat foods that are too hard for her to chew. She is eating looking around, and she is looking out the window. I do see another vampire. He is way off in distance.

"Alice come and get Mei, we have a vampire on our land, take her upstairs." I gave Alice her order to do as I say she came and got Mei and took her upstairs for her safety.

The others gathered in backyard seeing the vampire come towards our home. It is Garrett, he is fine around Mei.

"It is pleasure to see you Garrett; you can come in if you like. We have not seen each other in long time." I say to him, and we walked in home. Garrett lives off of animal blood, he doesn't take human life any more. His eyes are still golden.

"Alice it is alright you can bring Mei down." Alice came down with Mei in her arms.

"Garrett I like to introduce you to my adopted daughter, Mei Isabella Volturi Cullen, my fiancée she adopted a daughter few months ago. I am marrying; Isabella Marie Volturi on April eighteen, she is adopted daughter of, Aro and Sulpicia." I say to him looking at him and our daughter, she wanted me, and I held her.

"Well, congratulations Carlisle. I am passing through. I am going north to Denali to see them. I am feeling a pull to north to stay and I am off in that direction." Garrett says to me and shaking my hand.

"Garrett we will keep in touch man you cannot stay away forever." Jasper says to him.

"Well it is good to see you old friend." Peter says to him, and they shook hands.

"Well, I will keep in touch with you Cullen's. I will get on my way now until we meet again." Garrett is walking out the door. He speeds off in the forest he never stays long just to say hi and bye.

Well, that went well with Garrett, he never stays long, and it is time for Mei's nap. I will go and tuck her in bed. She fell asleep right away. She will be down for two hour nap; she did play hard this morning. I will go down and check out the rest they are in backyard building that cottage for Seth. They are coming along quickly with it. They will have it done in no time.

Isabella will be in soon then I will gather her in my arms hold her. Isabella is caring compassionate woman. She is mine gift from above the heavens, and she will be treated like my queen. It seems no matter what I do or think it still is about her, she is my world.

Isabella did make it from her workday. Isabella and Mei got through with dinner then Jasper comes in wanting something. I can tell his look when he's got something on his mind. He needs to talk about.

"Bella we need to get our guitars and jam in the new music room. We haven't broken in yet." Jasper says to Isabella, he has his southern gentleman's grin.

"Well, sure jazz we can let me go to my office and get my guitar. I will meet you in there." Isabella says to him and got up from the table and Mei, followed her mother to her study. She got her guitar case out took it to the music room and sat down on a bench. There is Jasper standing up with his guitar strapped on. Rose sat at the piano and Peter has a saxophone in his hand. I got my violin out of the corner of the room sitting on the stand. Most of us can play vast amount of music instruments. Charlotte and Alice they are watching us. Alice has Mei sitting in her lap on floor.

"What are we playing Jasper since it is your call?" Isabella asked Jasper.

"I thought we would play and oldie rock music like born to be wild. We could start with that move up the charts." Jasper says to her. We all started playing and Mei gets up begins to dance at the beat. Charlotte she is dancing with her. We played a few pieces from rock charts, then Isabella she change the tune to an Italian love theme. I recognize it right away it is called, _Siempre en Mi Cozaroz,_ meaning you is always in my heart, and she is looking at me playing the tune. We are silent while she played it for me. I felt it is meant for me. She is smiling at me licking her bottom lip and biting down on it. I have a half of mind to take her up to our bedroom at vampire speed close our door and make love to her, but I will later.

"That is for you Carlisle. It was always mine favorite Italian love ballet. I felt for you all these years. You are always in my heart." She says me, and I had to kiss her right there needing contact with my mate.

"Isabella I am, so I love with you. I do thank for your ballet to me. I will cherish that forever with you." I say to her and kissed her again. Everyone in room they are smiling that Isabella. She dictated that song to me. I notice Mei is yawning it is time for her bedtime. We were done with playing music it was enjoyable doing it as a family.

"Bella that was fun we are going to have to do it again for sure." Peter says to her.

"Yes we will son do this again. I use to do this with my family at Volturi." Isabella stated to us. We left room go tuck our daughter in for tonight. I did ravish her body and made love to twice until she fell asleep in my arms.

**Bella's POV **

This is Carlisle's and I date night. He is taking me to see, Muse live in person he purchased two front roles seats for me. The kids are keeping an eye on Mei. We are about ready to leave. I am wearing tight fitted jeans and a satin red halter top, with pair of red stilettoes. Carlisle is wearing jeans and white button shirt; he is leaving it out not tucked in with a pair of sandals. We left the house in Mercedes and got in our seats, and _Muse_, begin to play their opening act the song, _Uprising_. The whole house is rocking out to the music. Soon, it was time to go home and have wild sex with Carlisle, and we did, he did me good last night. We are taking Mei to the Seattle Zoo today. I do know to Carlisle, those animals, in the cages. He could feast on them with their blood. Since that is the Cullen's way to feed to survive.

I guess I could adopt their lifestyle once I am change into a vampire. I do know human blood smells bad for me. Maybe animal blood would smell nice to my senses. I will have to wait and see how I would react, but human blood does causes me have nausea.

Mei had a blast at the zoo and there is enough cloud cover was we could be outdoors, in public. It was just us spending time with our daughter without, her brothers and sisters. I do know what they were doing while we were out hot steamy sex with their mates. Jasper is charge while we are away. So, nothing can happen to house from the story, Carlisle told me when, Emmett was left alone. He did destroyed half of the house playing football inside. There is no one that wants him in charge.

We came home and tucked our daughter in for the night, and we made love a couple of times, until sleep took a hold of me. Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital. He is doing a heart transplant surgery. he will be gone for hours. Today is first of August and the time is going by fast. Edward and Tanya are not due back in two more weeks.. We will not disturb them for any reason they need their time alone.

I am sitting in my office going over learning education things, with Mei, and my cell phone is ringing. It is R. C my commanding field officer, since I am on standby for missions, with the CIA. He told me be prepared to go with him some location at the end of August. He said it is important to national security. I told him I would go, and now I have to prepare Carlisle for it. He told me whatever I do for them be sure to come back safely. It is time for Mei her lunch and nap time.

Author notes: Yes Carlisle and his coven with shape-shifters got the three nomads, and Seth is totally accepted in the family and Bella, she gets a call from her from her boss at CIA, she accepts the mission. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 26 Operation Mission it will take you through Bella's and Carlisle month of August this chapter will be a little fast forward to bring about an important event to take place in Bella's life. I am not revealing it.


	26. Chapter 26 Operation Mission

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 26 Operation Mission will take through Bella and Carlisle's life together. I thank my fans who do like my story. Thank you to my personal beta Karebear1965 for your continue helping me through my writings.**

**Chapter 26 Operation Mission **

**Bella' POV**

It's the second week of August already. I am here in my office at the base and got through seeing all my patients. We have a staff meeting in thirty minutes to attend to. Edward and Tanya they are back from their second honeymoon. Seth he will be moving in with us soon. I am still waiting for R.C to call me about going on a mission. He has not called me yet. I am on my way home from work and drove in the garage and parked my car.

"Good evening Bella how was your day?" Edward says to me standing near the garage entry way.

"Everything went well today on my job. How is yours?" I say to him and Mei, she is running towards me, and I pick her up and held her and kissed her on her cheeks.

"Bella mine is doing fine." Edward says to me.

"Mei momma missed you and I love you." I say to her holding her to me, and she is grinning at me. She is laughing at Emmett, he is making faces at her, and she is giggling at the expressions he is making on his face.

"I love you momma missed you. I am learning my numbers well. Do you want to hear me say my numbers?" Mei she said to me as we sat down on the sofa.

"Yes I would love to hear you say your numbers Mei." I say to her, and she has her fingers out pointing at them.

"Momma 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." She counted on her fingers and said them out loud to me.

"Mei that is very good you are learning good girl." I say to her and hugged her. She is a bright girl and learning at a good rate for her age level.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked them looking around the room for any signs of him.

"Right here my love, I missed you today, and I love you." Carlisle he is kissing me, and I am kissing him back.

"Isabella I have got to show you something in my study would you cares to take a look." Carlisle says to me.

"Sure babe I would love too." I took his hand; he has Mei in his other arm carrying her. We enter his study, and I looked at the wall over his desk. There is a painted canvas with Carlisle and I, and I am holding Mei in my lap. It is one of the photos we took the day she came home to me.

"Carlisle this is beautiful you did this? I absolutely love it." I say to him and kissed him passionately.

"Yes I did I have been working on it in basement. I wanted a special painting of three of us like your parents, and you that your father has in his study. I wanted one of my two girls." He loves being a father.

"Well, I am happy you wanted something like this for yourself. I do approve of it. It is a beautiful painting of us together." I say to him, and he is smiling at me in pride of his work. I knew it time to do dinner for Mei and me.

"I love you Carlisle very much, and I can feel your pride in your work. I will get started making dinner for Mei and me." I say to him, and he is taking my hand leading me out of the study.

"I will do your dinner you need to relax from your work just enjoy it with Mei and others. I will get started on it." Carlisle says to me. I went to our bedroom and freshen up Mei. She went to her room and Charlotte is in there playing with her. After dinner, it was soon time put Mei to bed, and she went to sleep after her bedtime story.

I put on some sexy lingerie, and my heels, to pose for Carlisle looked at him licking my lip. It didn't take long for him to pick me bridal style laid me on the bed. He is leaving hot trail of kisses on me. He is taking off my lingerie slowly trying not to rip it sucking on my breast, and he goes down on me sucking my clitoris and I scream out his name "Carlisle, Carlisle that feels so good." I had an orgasm, and he drank from my nectar.

I am kissing his bare chest leaving a trail of hot wet kisses on him going down on him a licking his dick and sucking on it until he exposed his venom seed in my mouth, he lets out growl and screams out my name "Isabella the things you do to me feels so good." Carlisle he is kissing me, and our mouths are moving in secretion.

"Carlisle I need so bad Dr. Sex." That did it to him; he slides his dick in me stroking me inside my woman hood.

"Carlisle fucks me harder." I scream out to him, he complied with my request.

"You love it my love when I fuck you hard." Carlisle screamed out to me growling.

"Yes oh yes Carlisle." He is thrusting his dick hard and fast in me until we both reached our orgasms and screaming each other's names. He pulls out of me, and I lay with my head on his chest. We just looked into each other's eyes.

"Carlisle I love you so much and cannot wait until you become my husband." I say to him, and I am kissing on his lips.

"Isabella I am so in love with you and cannot wait until the day I can call you my wife." Carlisle says to me caressing my hair on my head looking at my eyes.

"I know and feel your worry about me going off on a mission with the CIA, but I promise to be careful. I just do not know when I will go on a mission until I receive the call from R.C." I say to him looking at his despair in his eyes with worry.

"Yes I will always worry about you no matter if you are human or vampire you are my world. What is R.C his name? You never gave out his real name." Carlisle says to me.

"His name is Raymond Collins, but he likes going by R.C most of the time." I say to Carlisle looking at him.

"Well my love I was just wondering most people go by their first name or last names bases. At least, I know what his real name is." Carlisle says me. I am beginning to get sleepy.

"I am getting sleepy." I say to him yawning about to close my eyes.

"You sleep love I will be here for you but do need to hunt later tonight. I love you Isabella." Carlisle he said to me.

"I love you Carlisle, see you in morning." Then I was out in my dream world.

It has been a week now Seth he will arrive today. He will move in with us, and he starts next week at Washington State here in Seattle. His sister Leah and Jacob are helping him move in. I am here in my office going over case files for next week.

Carlisle and Rose they are working today at the hospital. I took time off today because I wanted to be here when Seth moves in. Carlisle has same days off as me, but he got a call in. There are a lot emergencies come through their hospital door. There were two tour buses, they were going to Vancouver, and buses crashed. Carlisle went in for that. Rose got called in to help patients, notify their loved ones and help them whatever their needs are.

I cannot wait until I do become a doctor and recently got started on some online courses to get ahead of game in learning doctor profession. I want to work with Carlisle working alongside with him helping patients, to prolong their lives. I am thinking about a specialty in pediatrics working with children. I heard a knock at my office door.

"You can enter." I say to Tanya.

"Bella they are here I thought you should know. Edward he is showing them where to put Seth's belongings at." Tanya says to me looking at me looking beautiful today she always does.

"I thank you Tanya for letting me knows and you look beautiful today." I say to her, and she smiled at me.

"Well so, do you too Bella you look beautiful today and thank you for your compliment. Edward and I are leaving next week for a few days to see my brother, Eleazar and my sisters Carmen, Kate and Irina. We plan to drive there.

Since Carlisle said Garrett came by, he told Carlisle he felt the pull to go the north to stay. Well, come to find out, he and my sister Kate, they are soul mates and my sister is so happy she finally has someone." Tanya says to me. I am happy for them.

"Tanya that is good news, and I am happy for your sister." I say to her realizing Carlisle, he did tell me Kate tried to pursue him over the years. I got news for any woman vampire they better not chase after my mate. I am thinking in my thoughts over this Kate at least she has Garrett now maybe she will stop her pursuit of Carlisle.

"Well, I guess I will go out to see if they need my help with anything." I got up from my chair and walked out the backyard seeing Jacob, is in Ford Explorer it must be three years old his vehicle. Jacob, Leah and Seth were taking his things in cottage. Leah is going inside a Volkswagen beetle taking items, out of that car it must be hers. I see Seth his Harley motorcycle parked beside the cottage. Peter is helping too it looks like he doesn't have much. I may give him a visa gift card, so he can purchase him new clothes for school and anything he may need it is hard for college kids, they need help.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked them looking at them near the doorway to the cottage. Mei is taking her afternoon nap to see the excitement going on.

"Bella no thank you, we got it." Jacob says to me looking at me from what looks like the last box of Seth's things.

"Charlotte you want to take a ride with me to bank I need to do something." I say to her looking at her, and she is looking at me with her cutest smile.

"Sure mum I will go with you no problem. Do you want to wait until Mei when she is up? She would be alarmed waking up, and you are not there." Charlotte says to me.

"Yes we will wait until she is up then we will go." I say to her.

"I thank you Bella for what you did to me by giving your gift. It allowed me to buy the paint and a new rug and some boy furniture for Shawn's new room. Jacob and I are going to my mothers after we help Seth and pick up our son. The lawyers fixed it to where his name reads, Shawn Clearwater Black; we cannot wait to be parents of our adopted son." Leah says to me, she is all smiles looking at me. It is like giving birth to your own child by adopting.

"Yes I know the feeling Leah about adoption." I say to her and I do see Jacob, he is putting his arms around Leah.

"Leah it is time to pick up Shawn. Are you ready to be a mother?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes I am; we do need to leave Jacob let's get going." Leah says to him walking to their autos.

I see Seth, is waving his hand to them goodbye, and he walks over to me standing next to me.

"Seth welcomes home whatever is mine it is also yours too. So, help yourself if you are hungry there is food in the kitchen, please do clean up after yourself." I say to him, and we walked back in the main house.

"I will be sure does that every time that I cook or fix me something to eat. I will clean up after myself. I thank you all for what you are doing for me." Seth he looked at me smiling warmly towards me.

"You are welcome Seth." He went into living room, and the others gather around sitting and Emmett, he is playing a WII game against Peter.

"Hey Seth, do you want to see if you can beat me in this game?" Emmett asked Seth.

"Sure Emmett." Seth he said he took one of controllers started to play against Emmett. I left the boys to play their games went upstairs to check on Mei and Edward is in the hall and stops me.

"Bella, don't worry about Seth, he has one of the purest minds than anybody around here. I do know reading dads and everyone around here their thoughts are always on sex and lustful thoughts. He is going to work out fine here. There is no need to worry about him." Edward says to me.

"I thank you Edward, I do not worry about Seth it is the thought one day. I will have to give her hand in marriage to Seth that is what is so hard about this knowing in her twenties it will happen. I guess I am being the typical parent."

I say to him looking at Edward.

"Yes you are there is nothing wrong with that you are a good mother to Mei and the rest around here." Edward says to me.

"I thank you Edward and love you." I say to him as I turn the knob to Mei's door peeking in. She is still sleeping well that is good she played hard today with her brothers and sisters.

"We love you too Bella." Edward he went to his room. I went to the bedroom to change my outfit.

Mei she did wake up from her nap. She wanted to stay with her brothers and Seth, and they are keeping a watch on her. Alice and Tanya they went shopping at the mall. There is no telling how long they will be in there. As long as Edward, Peter or Jasper is here, Emmett cannot destroy the house. Charlotte brought another Lexus a sports car for her and Peter kept their eight month old Lexus four door. They brought that vehicle not long ago. We are driving in her new car. I want to get me a new BMW sports car, but I still love that old BMW sports car my parents brought me in my junior year in high school and want to keep it.

We got back from the bank and grocery store picking up extra food items, since we have one more mouth to feed. I started Mei and me dinner and prepared extra for Seth. Carlisle and Rose they maybe while at the hospital working that multi crash of the two tour buses.

Mei is sitting in her booster chair eating and Seth is sitting down eating with us. I had the gift card, and some cash to give to Seth in my hand, and I handed to him and he opened it up. He is shock and awed struck about the amount I given him.

"Bella I thank you for this gift this is so much. I could use a new laptop and printer for school. Thank you for the meal don't worry I will clean up after all of us." Seth says to me Mei is giggling at Seth looking in his eyes.

"Mei, do you find me funny?" Seth asked her, and she is nodding her head yes and Seth, he is laughing at her then they were both laughing together.

I had to wash her hands and face after eating her meal and sat her down to run around. I had to go oversee her playing. The guys and Charlotte they had to hunt. Seth cleaned up the kitchen for me and joined me in the living room. I am sitting down with Mei watching a child's video with her, and she has her favorite fairy doll in her hand sitting next to me and Seth, is sitting on the other side of Mei. He is watching it along with us.

Carlisle did call me and said he probably wants come in until morning some time. Rose is on her way home. They no longer needed her.

"Seth it is time for Mei's bath and bedtime. I will see you in morning we are going to bed soon." I say to him.

"Bella I will be downstairs until the others get back from their hunt to protect you guys. I will watch a movie on the television if you don't mind." Seth says to me grabbing the remote from coffee table.

"It is fine by me Seth goodnight." I say to him taking Mei upstairs for her nightly routine.

**Carlisle's POV**

I wish that I was home right now with my Isabella and our daughter. We had seven died today from that two tour bus crash and twenty injured. I had to do five surgeries on some of the patients. Rose has gone home now. It is past two am looks like I may get to go home. I do see Dr. Davenport, is stepping in for me. I do not sleep or need rest. I could continue on like this is nothing, but the hospital rules, for doctors not getting enough sleep and afraid of lawsuits because a doctor's misdiagnoses. I took that as my cue to leave. Rose came in her own car, so I could drive mine.

I entered the house everyone is doing there on thing. I do hear Rose and Emmett; they are getting it on in their bedroom with sex. Alice and Jasper they are too in their room having sex. Edward and Tanya they are going over photos from their trip. Peter and Charlotte they are playing a game of chess.

"Carlisle, how are your patients who were involved in crash?" Edward asked me looking at me then at a photo.

"As well as to be expected Edward. Did Seth get moved in ok?" I asked him.

"Yes he did Carlisle, he is in cottage sleep, and you know that your two girls are sleeping too. I have been hearing their low shadow heartbeats sound asleep like babies they say." Edward says to me.

"Well, I will go up and check on them lay next to my Isabella." I turned away from Edward and went upstairs to check on Mei first her door is closer to the staircase hall. I walk in lay my hands on her forehead, for some reason she feels hotter than normal. I had my medical bag downstairs in foyer. I might as well check her temperature. Edward came with bag, he read my thoughts. I used latest tech device a thermometer you can wave it across someone forehead. She had a hundred point eight low grade fevers. I need to wake Isabella up and tell her that Mei is a little under the weather and do her a checkup.

"Charlotte, go, please wake Isabella tell her I need to see her in Mei's room." I say above a whisper, so I would not disturb Mei.

Isabella walks in looking still sleepy and goes over to Mei's bed. She notices my bag and becomes alarms by it.

"Carlisle what is wrong with Mei?" Isabella asked and has her hand over feeling Mei's head.

"I do not know my love, but I would need to do a checkup, and find out what it wrong. She is running a low grade fever. I hate to have to do it, but I must wake her to do the exam." I say to her. We notice all the family is filing in room. They stopped what they were doing to check on Mei and looking at me for answers. They were concern for their little sister. Isabella did wake up our sleepy girl. I order everyone except, Isabella and Rose out of the room to do exam. I checked her throat it is fine and her ears; I notice little puss pocket behind the ear drum. Her nose and chest are fine no signs of a rash on her body, she has an ear infection.

"Mei has an ear infection. I am going to put her on children's aspirin and amoxicillin and drops to relieve her pain, in her ear to be given to her twice a day for seven days. Jasper I need you go down to pharmacy and get the prescription for me go to one that is open twenty four seven." I handed both papers to him and Isabella; has Mei in her lap holding her to give her comfort.

"Mei I promise you momma and daddy are going to do everything to get you to feeling better. Carlisle I had no way of knowing this. I failed as a mother." Isabella says to me and worried. I can feel it from her.

"Stop that rights there my love, these things happens to kids, often it comes out of blue, and it hits kids, they get sick. You didn't fail as a mother you are good loving mother. I happen to be so in love with you." I noticed Seth; came in room looking worried himself.

"Sorry to barge in, but I felt something wrong with, Mei and came in and heard everything that is said in the house. It comes from being a shape-shifter and keen on hearing things, when I am in human form too. I got worried like the rest of family." Seth says to me.

"That's alright Seth welcome to family and home." I say to him it did not take Jasper long to go there and back he gave me the medicine and this comes the hard part giving kids the awful tasting medicine.

"Mei daddy is going to give you medicine can you please open your mouth, so I can give it to you." She nods her head yes while she sits in Isabella's lap. She at least cooperated with me by taking the medicine, and I gave her a baby aspirin what I did is to crush it with my two fingers to make it into a power and put it in the glass water she drank from the glass and emptied it. I placed the drops in her right ear. The whole family is watching every move that I make.

"Mei should start to feel better soon. We need to let her rest and put her back to bed." Isabella tucked her in decided to stay in her room lay with her. The whole family stayed, they sat on the floor being quiet for Mei to go back to sleep and even, Seth stayed leaning against the wall he looks like he is about to crash. Well, I got to say one thing about my coven of vampires and a shape-shifter. They do love Mei their little sister not to leave her side. I lay on the other side of the bed and Mei, she is middle of us and her mother on the other side and she fell asleep.

Mei she woke up feeling better next morning, and her fever broke. I recommended to Isabella for her no playing or running around here for a few days and let her body rest. She is playing indoor games and resting in between. Isabella is worried like most mothers would be towards their child that is sick.

**Bella's POV**

It has been four days now and Mei, she is feeling better. Carlisle did check her right ear, and it is clearing up. Mei is always a happy girl nothing gets her down. Carlisle and I are going out to dinner tonight, and I will be the only one eating it is our date night. We did make love twice last night until I fell asleep being human and all. I know once I do become a vampire Carlisle and I we could go at it all night having sex without stopping. I know the others around here go at it all night. I am trying to get some sleep and hear headboards banging against the walls.

Seth is at college today this his first day, and afterwards, he goes to work for Best Buy in their computer tech department. He is a good kid like, Edward said to me his thoughts, are pure not like the rest here thinking about having sex. My phone is ringing it is R. C. He told me be prepared to leave in three days for mission. Carlisle had to hunt so he could feed. I will have to tell him when he gets in that I will have to leave for a while. I hate leaving him and Mei for this, but I did promise R. C that I would help him.

I am here sitting with Mei on the sofa she is lying down sleep, and I am reading a book. We are waiting for Carlisle to come in. Edward and Tanya they just left for Alaska to see Tanya and her family for a few days. They were driving Edwards Volvo going to Alaska. It is almost time to get ready for our date. I feed Mei and bathed her and put her pajamas on her before I got ready. We are leaving around seven pm tonight and Mei's bedtime is at eight thirty pm. We want to be back in time to tuck her in. I will tell Carlisle tonight about me leaving in three days with R. C.

I am dressed in halter top sun dress and a pair of sandal heels. Carlisle is dressed in dress pants and a blue shirt with a jacket and no tie. I told him he looks better without a tie on it makes him look younger. He normally wears suites, which make him look older than he is.

"Mei momma and daddy will see you soon. I love you sweetheart." I say to her giving her a kiss on her cheek she is sitting in Alice's lap.

"I love you momma and daddy have fun with daddy." She says to us and waving her hand bye to us.

"You guys just go enjoy we got it mum." Alice says to us. Mei can say Alice's full name now. She has been calling Alice Ali. We are still working with her on Charlotte's name.

We got to restaurant and the hostess she showed us our table and Carlisle, he orders me a bottle of red wine and the waiter, he took my order. I am looking at Carlisle, he is so hot looking.

"Carlisle I have something to tell you I received a call from R. C, I do have to leave in three days. I am going to hate the separation being away from you and Mei." Carlisle is taking my hand holding my hand on the table, and he is looking into my eyes.

"I knew this day was coming Isabella just be careful and come home to me. I worry about you and do love you with all my being." Carlisle says to me, and I had to give him a kiss in the booth we are sitting at.

"Carlisle I am so in love with you. I will be careful and come home to you and Mei." I say to him looking at his hot gorgeous body of his. The waiter he came with my food and ate it and sipped on my glass of wine. We left and took a ride to a park. Carlisle and I took a stroll through the park looking up to sky star gazing the night time skies. We are walking hand in hand looking at each other and having small talk. Then we stood near water fountain that is lighted up and saw coins in bottom of fountain. Carlisle took a penny out of his pocket threw it into fountain and made his wish.

"What did you wish for Carlisle?" I asked him and kissing his lips to mine and smiling at him.

"Well, my wish would be spend eternity with you, so we could make love forever Isabella." He says me, and I have to agree with him. I want the same thing too.

"You could change me and we could make love with each other forever then your wish could come true." I say to him holding him close to my body looking into his eyes.

"Isabella I will change you within time, but we have to consider your bloodlust afterwards and how you would react as a newborn around Mei. I know Alice saw in her vision that you would be an exceptional controlled vampire, and you never bet against Alice. I don't have my doubts in her vision, but I want to take things slow. I did promise you I that I would change you." He says me holding me to his body.

"Yes you did Carlisle let's go home, I want to make love to you." I kissed him, and we got back into the car. I did keep my word, we made love three times before sleep hit me.

I made arrangements with my work at base that I needed time off, and they gave it to me. I needed this last day with Carlisle and Mei and the rest of the family and pack my bag. I hate leaving them, but it is something I must do. I spent it, mostly with my daughter playing with her and holding her, but she cannot sit still for too long in my lap.

Tomorrow is the day I leave it will be September the first and fall is almost here. I call my family at Volturi every day to talk to my family. Yes of course I do miss them and love them dearly. Carlisle and I made love last night soon it is time for me get up from bed and get ready to go. I prepared Mei's breakfast for her and something for Seth. I wasn't truly hungry feeling a little off in my instincts about going and trying to brush it out of my mind, for the time being. I did look at the time it is time for me to go. I held Mei in my arms and held her and kissed her.

"Mei momma has to go to work. I promise you I will be back. I love you very much you are always momma's little sweetheart." I say to her giving her a last kiss.

"Momma I love you too." Mei says to me looking at me, and she gave her favorite smile for me.

"Carlisle I love you very much, and I will be back to both of you and to the rest of the family." I say to him, he is holding me and kissing me hard and passionately.

"Isabella I am deeply in love with you. Be careful my love and I do worry about you." He kissed me again then I got in my BMW drove down on the highway my instructions are to drive to Canadian border to Vancouver drive to the Fairmont Hotel and check in. I did as he told me to do. I check in and I did see, Raymond in the hallway apparently, he is staying here too. I am told by, Raymond; there is a shipment of illegal arms coming in from the border of Canada to Alaska. We were to gather Intel only. There is terrorist wanting use those weapons against us. The shipments were coming by ship off of Gulf of Alaska. We gathered the Intel we needed from our unidentified sources. We spent most of the day doing this until we got hungry and stop for a bite to eat. We came back to our rooms and slept. We are on locked down no phone calls to family or anyone we know. I want to call and hear Carlisle's voice and Mei's her sweet sounding voice, but I cannot.

This is day two on operation mission gathering Intel. We are on my way in my BMW, and I am driving my car. Raymond decided to ride with me. We checked in the hotel we are going to stay at in Denali for overnight stay. We came in resort it is gorgeous here so rustic and open in the lobby. I needed something to eat so did Raymond needed something to eat; there is a lodge restaurant in the resort. We went in and sat down to eat. I noticed Raymond looked like he is in deep thought about something. I will ask him whatever it is maybe I can help.

"R.C is there anything wrong? I can tell you are in deep thought." I say to him looking at him from across the table from me.

"Yes there is something on my mind. You do know when I brought Mei too you and walked into your new family. They are pale white with golden eyes, and I shook your fiancé hand it was colder than ice. This is not the first time when we went to your home in Glendale, CA and the gang stayed at your place. I saw your whole family portrait in your study. Their eyes are red, and they are just as pale as your new family. I am too observant like you to know there is something unexplained to me to know you are hiding something from me. What it is I do not know?" He looked at me oh no, he figures it out, but like what he is thinking it could be is another. Should I tell him risk him knowing or keep silent. If, I did tell him, he would know about the vampire world, and he would have to be changed it is a part of our laws.

"Well, we should be going, we are going to spend a big part of the day doing what we must do, and it will take time to do it all." I say to him and paying the waitress for our meal. I got up from my chair and walked out. We got in my BMW and drove big part of day gathering Intel and stopping at this deserted road. There is a log cabin we approach by foot to see what could be inside. It is the illegal arms we were looking for we took photos and left the place it was just after the sun went down on mountains. I let R.C drive my car; I was feeling tired from driving all day.

"You know Agent Swan you can tell me anything. I will understand. I know something is different about your two families to know the differences." He is driving my car, and we are on our way back to Denali, we were like two hours away from that small resort town.

"I just cannot discuss it with you if I did it would alter your life forever." I say to him looking at his hand on my steering wheel to my car. We are driving around slope narrow roads that wind around the mountain paths that are very steep, and you cannot see the bottom.

"I want the truth Agent Swan. I do not care how life altering it can be for me. You can tell me." He says me, and I am feeling the pressure to tell him. He wants the truth, but he is being an asshole for sure about this in my mind. I hate this being interrogated by him, and it is none of his damn business.

We are getting closer to Denali, and I am looking out of the corner of my eye at Raymond; is looking out the front window.

"R.C I would love to give you the truth, but I cannot. I am sworn to secrecy on my job as well as my families. Let's just leave it at that." I say to him as he turns slightly to right of car winding around the corner of the road over a mountain.

"Agent Swan when you do get ready to explain things to me. I am all ears. I will not judge it, but I do know there is something more to Agent Swan than meets the eye." He says me, and he is turning the steering wheel slightly to left to a winding road around the mountain.

"Yes there is Raymond more than meets the eye." I say to him in low whisper mumbling my words to him and looking off to my right window trying not to stare at him. It is nightfall, and it is dark. I noticed in front of us a deer it is crossing the road and there is something chasing it at fast speeds. That could be one thing a vampire. R.C takes notice of the scene in front of us, tries to avoid hitting whatever it is. He is losing control of my BMW. There is a patch of ice on the road too. He served the car out of control, and the cars, tumbles over a few times, down a steep hill and Raymond his body was flown out of the front window. Where is he?

I am pinned down with roof of the car over my chest and stomach. I cannot smell blood so I must not be bleeding, but I am in agony pain in my chest and stomach. I could be bleeding internally. I cannot move anything with my free hands and arms my legs are pinned under something. I am crying out in pain, and I couldn't find my cell phone or my bag. I screamed out loud, "HELP, HELP US!" I hope someone would hear my pleas. I felt something is happening to me and my body coming over me like blackness like I am going in a dark tunnel. My eyes are still open, and I see faint light looking on my right side like an angel of death. Who could it be? The angel in front of me is perfect.

Then the blackness took over me were, I couldn't speak a word. My whole life and meaning over with in a split of second. No chance to have that perfect life that I long for so long ago is being married to Carlisle and raising Mei together. Thinking all those times, when Renee and Charlie along with Phil were alive that I should have treated them better than I did. I do not know where I am. I am still here in my body but where is my voice. My breathing is becoming shallow. But, I am still alive but barely. I cannot die; I have to be with, Carlisle and Mei. I want to spend eternity with Carlisle. I am thinking about my family in Italy. I want to be with them forever too to be able to see them for eternity, but I am going to die this is it for me. Suddenly, I felt what was like heavy weights on my chest come off of me feeling like I can breathe a little, but I am in pain and the black abyss is in front of me.

My last words to the angel, "Carlisle Cullen and Mei tell them I love them."

**Alice's POV **

We all keeping an eye on Mei for our mum and Carlisle is back being sad without Bella. She has been gone for two days. Mei is doing better from her sickness when she first became sick that day. We were all concerned for her; we stopped doing everything to be by our little sister's side. She had us worried and especially, Seth he never left to go back to the cottage until he knew she would be alright. This is the second day without Bella, I hate it when she is gone. I love my best friend and my mum.

Carlisle has Mei in his lap on the sofa he is going over with her on word games with flashcards. She is getting better learning for a three year old. I am here going over reception area for the throne room for Carlisle's and Bella's wedding with sketch pad sitting down on loveseat.

Edward and Tanya they are still with her brother and sisters. Seth and Peter they are playing WII game. Seth, Emmett and Peter are becoming fast friends. We are getting use to wet dog smell in here. Rose is garage working on all the vehicles doing an oil change and Emmett is out there helping her out. We know sometimes when they are out there they usually have sex in the garage. So, we do not go out there when the two of them are in the garage together. Rose gets turned on by working on cars, and she starts feeling horny and Emmett likes it, so they get it on in the garage. Oh well, to each its own how you are turned on by sex. Charlotte is reading an Architect magazine looking at the latest designs in buildings sitting in a chair. Jasper is up in his study going over old journals of his.

I am slammed in a vision sitting here. It is Bella, she is in her car and the person who is driving he served to avoid hitting something and there is a patch of ice on the road. The car tumbles, a few times down a steep hill. The man that is with her his body is flown out of the front window. Bella her body is being crushed by the roof of the car, there is no signs of blood flowing out of her skin. The roof of the car is on top of her chest and stomach. The place I recognized it. They are in Denali area by the looks to where Bella's car is. It is northwest of Denali's and their home. They are not too far off from, Denali's of Alaska; they could reach her before we do. Bella is dying, she is bleeding internally. She doesn't have much time.

I came out of the vision and took my cell phone and went to dining area. I did not want to scare Mei about her mother. I knew the others would listen to me and my conversation on the phone with vampire hearing we can.

I am dialing Edward, he is a fast runner, and he knows Bella's scent. He is the first on my list to call if he doesn't answer the damn call, then Carmen will have to do. His phone is ringing, and I hear him pick up.

"Edward its Alice. Listen to me; you need to go northwest from, Denali's house. It is Bella, her car tumbles down a few times, on a steep hill she is pinned down with the roof of the car. It is on top of her chest and stomach. She is bleeding internally; you must go now she is dying. You know her scent just follows it." I say to him and looking at Carlisle walked in dining room looking at me in horror.

"Yes Alice I will go now, and I can pick up her scent. I will call you back as soon as I reach her." Edward says to me, and then he hung up. I kept my eyes on Carlisle, and the others are in room. They did listen to my conversation with Edward.

"Peter get Carlisle's medical bag now." Jasper barked at Peter giving him the orders. Carlisle looks like he is frozen in pain feeling the physical pain of his soul mate. He can barely move from where he is standing.

"Here it is Jasper." Peter says to Jazz as he hands him Carlisle medical bag. Jasper is checking Carlisle medical bag to see if Carlisle has morphine in the bag.

"Jasper does he have enough morphine?" I asked him looking at him.

"Yes he does it may be enough to help during the change if he decides it's the only way to save her." Jasper says to me.

"Rose, Emmett and Charlotte and Peter stay here with Mei. We are going to go save Bella. Peter you are in charge until we get back." Jasper gave the orders. Rose is in shock too, she is close to Bella in a big way.

"Jasper we will be fine just go and save our mother to all of us. We will keep things in order." Peter says to Jazz.

"Seth you stay here too. Alice you and me and Carlisle will go as soon as we get Carlisle unfrozen." Jasper told Seth one thing about Jasper, he is a good leader and knows what to do in situations like this.

"Yes I will no problem, and I will give a call to my sister Leah, she would want to know she likes Bella." Seth says to Jasper.

"Rose, snap out of it now Mei she needs her big sister." I told her, and she did snap out of it and looked at Mei standing next to her father holding on his leg looking up to him. She does not understand. What is going on?

"We are going by foot we would be faster than the car. Carlisle snaps out of it. Isabella needs you not a mate being frozen to floor. Isabella loves you, and she needs you and the only way to save her, you have to bite her. She will not die if we can make it in time to save her. We have too Carlisle snap out of it now." We saw realization in Carlisle. He did snap out of it. He did look at us being the leader we know and love and in charge.

Rose held Mei close to her and walked away from the dining room with Mei in her arms.

"Yes Jasper you are. I will change her than to lose her. Lets' go now." Jasper, Carlisle and I we tore off in the backyard and speed off in the forest to head to Alaska.

Author notes: Chapter 26 Operation Mission took you through Bella's and Carlisle life in month of August fast forward to the time Seth moves in with the Cullen's and Mei she got sick now the horrific auto accident that Bella and her boss Raymond Colvin are in involved in. Chapter 27 Denali's what did they do? You will have to wait and see.

Chapter 27 will take you through the first six hours it will be a short chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 Denali's

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapters 27 Denali's do they help Bella and her boss from the horrific auto accident in Alaska read and find out. I like to thank my fans to my story and your support. I like to thank my beta Karebear1965 for your help and support of me through my story you rock and please check out her newest story His Healing Touch it is good.**

**Chapter 27 Denali's**

**Eleazar's POV**

Garrett, Kate and Irina and I are out hunting on our grounds, here in the mountains of Denali, Alaska. We have visitors in family. Edward and Tanya they came in a couple of days ago. They went hunted yesterday so they did not come with us tonight to hunt. Garrett crossed the road at vampire speed chasing down an elk then I hear what sounded like a car crashing down on the hill. Kate, Irina, Garrett and I we speed to the scene. I smell blood. We looked around the area we saw what looks like a red BMW sports car tumble over and the roof of the car landed on the bottom of hill.

I am looking around the scene for any survivors, and to evaluate the scene to see if I could help in any way.

"Eleazar I see a man's body over here. He is bleeding to death and he has a faint heartbeat. I feel the pull towards this man for some reason. I am drawn to him. I must save him." Irina says to me. She has her knees on the ground holding the man's head in her lap looking into his eyes. This man he has dark jet black hair tall slender and light tan looking with green eyes.

"Irina we need to find out who he is let me check his pockets." I expected his pocket notice a gun on his side of his hip and took out some sort of ID out of one of his pockets and found his name, Raymond Collins, CIA commanding field officer so this guy is a spy.

"Irina his name is, Raymond Collins, he is CIA Agent he is a spy." I say to her and she is looking at him in her lap.

"Raymond is a nice name for a strong man." Irina says to me.

Then I heard a voice, "HELP, HELP US!" I followed the sound of the voice it is in the car. I went at vampire speed to car. Irina wants to change the man she feels mating pull to that man. Garrett and Kate are here with me to help.

"Irina goes ahead and change him after you bite him take him to our place and place him in one guest rooms. I will be with you as soon as I can to help him. I need to help this other person." I gave my orders to her. She bites the man by the neck and on his wrist. She picks him up and carries him in her arms. Kate is following her. Garrett stayed with me.

I went to the red BMW looked to right side of passenger seat. There is a woman with heart shape face, dark brown Albany wavy curly hair past her shoulders and brown eyes. That's when I notice the Volturi crest around her neck and I expected her pulse rate, on her wrist it is faint, but she does not have much time. I didn't need to with vampire hearing, but I checked anyway, with my knowledge, of medical field. I checked her other wrist and there is a charm bracelet she is wearing. It has a heart shape Cullen crest charm on it. I can hear her heart rate is it faint not that good and she is bleeding internally. Damn this is, Isabella Volturi the daughter of Aro and Suplicia. I notice the engagement ring on her left hand. She is my old friend Carlisle, who is like a brother to me this is his fiancé. I studied medicine and science along, with laws, but I am a lawyer not a physician like my old friend Carlisle.

My intuition wanted me to save her. I tore off the bottom of the car threw it several feet away. I finally reach her body her legs, were pinned to dash board and I tore that off and tossed it to side. Her legs looks like jelly fish. I felt her bones in her legs, they were crushed. I manage to break her free from the roof of the car that was crushed to her chest and stomach. There are no signs of bleeding flowing out of her skin. They are all internal. She had a gun at the side of her hip too. She must be a spy too.

"Carlisle Cullen and Mei tell them I love them." She spoke those words to me she is Carlisle mate.

I looked up to where I laid her on the ground. Edward is here and he looks at her. Edward takes a looks at mangle BMW.

"Bella it is me Edward. You stay with us we cannot lose you. You must stay for Carlisle and for Mei. We all need you. Bella stay with us." Edward says to her and Tanya came out of line of trees and bends down on her knees on the ground next to Edward.

"Bella its Tanya do you hear me stay with me. You have been like a second mother to me. I know we are friends, but I do secretly think of you like a mother to me, please stay with us." Tanya says to her.

"Alice called me and told me of her vision about, Bella and for me to go find her. At least you found her before I did. I thank you Eleazar. Bella means everything to our family as she does to Volturi." Edward says to me.

"We should move her to our house Edward, until we can reach, Carlisle. It will be his decision to change her she has very little time left not much." I say to Edward and he picks her up a carries her and runs at vampire speed to our home. Tanya followed Edward along with Garrett and me. Irina already carried Raymond to our home.

Edward came in our home and Carmen took noticed the woman in Edward's arms carrying her.

"Edward goes and lays her in the guest room on left on second floor. Irina is with that man she brought in she is in the guest room on the right." Carmen says to Edward and she followed him to guest room. Edward laid her on the bed and held her hand so she knew she wasn't alone. We covered her up with a blanket to keep her warm.

"Edward we need to contact Carlisle." I say to Edward looking at my cell phone.

"Go ahead Eleazar make the call." Edward told me. I got on phone dial his number. I spoke with Carlisle and told him all that we did. They are on their way here.

"Edward you heard everything, they are on their way." I say to him standing at foot of bed.

"I need to go and check on, Raymond Collins the man Irina she brought in." I went to the other guest room and Raymond is lying down on the bed and screaming. Great now! There is a problem. We cannot have two newborns going through the change then wake up it would be disastrous.

"Irina let me know if you need anything. I will be in next room with, Edward. It is Isabella Volturi she is the daughter of Aro and Suplicia. We have her in the next room she is Carlisle fiancée." I say to her looking at her.

"Eleazar she is you better go. The Volturi might not take it too well, if something happen to her. I can take care of him." Irina says to me. She is holding the man down from thrashing his body. He is in pain and from the fire of venom. Garrett and Kate are helping her. I left and went in room with, Edward and Tanya. They were holding each one of her hands for support. Carmen is wiping her head with a wash cloth.

"Edward what is Carlisle decision if something was to ever happen to her?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"He said he would change her than to lose her. I do know her father Aro would have wanted to save her life." Edward says to me. At least if Carlisle didn't get here in time. I could do it. I have perfect control. Her heart rate is still not that good and I smell it through her muscles tissues, she is bleeding from inside.

"I read your thoughts Eleazar you have my permission to change her. I do know Carlisle would be appreciative that you saved her. So will her parents. They are all protective over her and love her. Bella loves and adores them." Edward says to me. It has been two hours now and her breathing is becoming shallow. We have to bite her while her heart is still pumping and beating.

**Carlisle's POV**

Jasper, Alice and I are speeding through the forest at vampire speed to reach my Isabella. I cannot lose her ever. We have been running for over two hours. We are almost to Eleazar's home in Denali, Alaska. I can see their lights on house. We went to their door and knocked. Carmen answered to door.

"Where is she Carmen?" I asked her.

"Carlisle, she is on second floor guest room to left. The guy she is with, Raymond is going through change in the next bedroom. Irina changed him." I went at vampire speed entered the room with, Jasper and Alice behind me. I looked at her on the bed and Edward and Tanya are next to her. They moved so I could be closer to her. I heard her heart beat and breathing it is faint and shallow not well at all.

"I am going to give her enough morphine to ease the pain from the change. I will not ever lose her. She is my life." I say to them reaching in my bag for the syringe and morphine. I filled the syringe and stuck the needle in her arm, and plunge it through her skin, to her blood vein. I have to give the morphine enough time to get through her blood stream for morphine to spread in my hopes once I do bite her she will not feel pain.

"Isabella I am here my love. I am so in love with you. Mei, she loves her mommy and so does the rest of our family. I am so sorry love. Edward you better leave she is your singer go outside and get some fresh air." He left and I heard the front door shut. I took her neck tilted it back and bite down on her neck pushing my venom in her. I took her wrists and bite down on them and bite down on her chest near her heart to seal the bonded mate. I took the blanket off and notice her legs. They were like jelly fish. I felt her legs the bones were crushed. I bite down on her ankles. I knew that the only thing I could do is watch and feel her pain and what she is experiencing going through the change.

Alice and Carmen decided to draw her bath and clean her up. They took her from me so they can give her bath. Carmen has some clothes for her to change in. Apparently, they are the same size. Alice came back with her and laid her on the bed and brushed her hair out for her. Everyone left the room for a brief time so I can spend a moment alone with her. I did not leave my eye off of her. Then the others came back in, Edward came to my side and laid his hand on my shoulder for support. We all surrounded her bed with her family at her side. My first thoughts we need to tell her family and Aro.

"Edward can you call Aro for me. Explain to him about what happen to Isabella. He has the right to know. They may want to come. I am thinking we should get Isabella at home, with two going through the change and waking up it would be disastrous. Isabella's family may want to fly to be with her. There will be plenty of us to help her after she wakes up. I thank you son for what you did and love you." I say to Edward. Edward is using my cell phone. I have Volturi number in my phone. Edward doesn't have Aro's number program in his.

I am thinking of a way to fake their deaths, because the CIA. They would come and investigate the scene and look for them. What is the best way to do this?

"Eleazar we need to fake their deaths. Raymond and Isabella are CIA Agents. They will send their investigation teams to search the scene and to find them. What would be the best way?" I say to Eleazar as he is thinking over what I explained to him.

"Do they have their DNA on file?" Eleazar asked me.

"You know I do not have that answer. Maybe they do keep their DNA on file in case something was to ever happen to them on their job. Without their bodies they will be presume missing. There would be an all-points bulletin out on them and search party for them. They do know where Isabella lives in her new home in Seattle, They do know about Glendale, California. Isabella told me that they had a mission to go. She did not say where it was. I do know the CIA would probably think it is work related is the reason why they are missing. They would have presumed that they are missing or dead in the line of duty." I say to Eleazar. I am not keeping my eye off of my Isabella. I am looking at her pure beauty.

"I think the best way is that we will gather all of her mangled car parts. We can throw car parts in river down the road about forty miles out away from here. They would think of it as an accident and presumed missing or dead with no bodies to be found. Someone will come see parts of car floating in river notify authorities. Do you know who Isabella left for next of kin on her list if something were to happen to her?" Eleazar says to me.

"Yes her father Aro. They called him when she got shot in the line of duty." I say to him.

"Well, it should be easy if they notify Aro. He would have already known what is happening to his daughter and that she is going through the change. It would not be a shock to him when they do call." Eleazar says to me.

"I think it is best we get Isabella back home where she belongs. Edward will need to use the Volvo if you do not mind." I say to him looking at him in the corner of my eye.

"Yes go ahead. Tanya and I will stay and help Eleazar when Raymond he wakes up. We will explain to him what is happening to him. We will talk to him about Bella and her past with vampires. I feel if he has some understanding that, Bella, is not going through change too, he won't feel alone going through, the change himself. That may help him through his newborn rage, against what is happening to him on a physiological stand point. Eleazar will have to explain to Raymond about Volturi who they are and our laws. It looks like he will be a Denali now. We will be home in a week. We will help Bella out with her newborn years. Aro said he is on his way. He wants to be there when his princess wakes up." Edward says to me.

"Jasper, can you drive? I will need to hold Isabella in back seat." I asked Jasper he is looking at me.

"Yes Carlisle I will drive us. We will all help her through this. Alice did say she will be an exceptional controlled vampire." Jasper says to me.

"Yes she did when I was in Mei's room she was painting fairies on wall she told me she would." I say to Jasper.

"Your damn straight about that you never bet against me." Alice says with her tinkle like laughter.

"We should take our leave now. Eleazar my old friend, I thank you for what you did for me and my family." I say to him and shaking his hand.

"We will see you soon my old friend Carlisle. I will come to do an assessment on Isabella's gifts." Eleazar says to me. I am picking up Isabella off the bed and carrying her bridal style to car laying her in backseat. Jasper and Alice they are in the front. Jasper drove us home. It will take us three hours with Jasper's driving. I am holding Isabella in my arms and her head is resting against my chest and I am caressing her hair.

**Eleazar's POV**

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper along with Isabella they left to go home. I had Garrett, Carmen to come with me the gather her car parts. We carried it forty miles out from our area and threw mangled parts in the river watching them float down river. We came back home and cleaned-up and change we had dirt and oil from carrying the mangle car pieces. We make sure there was no other evidence left at scene.

Irina, Edward, and Tanya along with Kate are in Raymond's room. They are helping Raymond lying in the bed from thrashing and screaming. He will go through the change for three days. Irina only bites him twice he would take longer than Isabella.

Carlisle bites Isabella six times for enough venom to get into her system to repair the major damage she had internally. I do believe she will wake up in two days' time. I am glad Edward is here to help with, Raymond through the process afterwards. If, he has some understanding about Isabella and her past, like Edward said it would help him through it. Raymond will know Isabella went through what he did he may be would not fly off in a rage against us. He will see the advantages of being a vampire. Apparently, Isabella grew up half of her life in vampire world to understand it. She is part of hybrid herself and descendent of Aro and Marcus. She will turn out fine.

The more information we give Raymond the better he will be in time. I will have to work on new IDS and documents for, Raymond while he is going through the change and start an account for him. We are rich enough to do that for him. Isabella s is a beautiful woman. She is hot looking too. Carlisle my friend you did well. Edward is here so my thoughts are not my own.

"Eleazar I read your thoughts so deal with it." Edward says to me through the door of hallway.

"Edward shut up." I say to him and laughed.

**Carlisle's POV**

We finally made it home the time is ten forty five pm. Mei should be asleep by now so we want alarm her carrying in her mother like this. I carried Isabella out of the car inside our home. The others were gathered around in living room looking at their mum in my arms. I thought it is best that I take Isabella to my study lay her on sofa there. I did this in case she screams. My study is sound proof for human ears but not vampires. I did not want Mei to be frightened if her mother decides to scream.

Isabella and her entire family are standing around my study. They do not want to leave her. Rose came over and caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Isabella and Rose they are so close to one another like sisters but as a mother and daughter relationship. Alice is Isabella's best friend she tells more things to Alice. Charlotte and Isabella are like mother and daughter. Even though, Isabella is lot younger than Charlotte is. Charlotte does see Isabella like a mum.

Its' been four hours since the change and she is not screaming. I do feel her pain.

"Why is she not screaming in pain?" I asked the others in the room. I've not left my eye off of her.

"Well, from what I gather from, Alice, she is private person. Her mind is shielding itself from physical pain. It could be that she is in pain, but shielding it inside her mind from getting out. She probably, is in pain, because you feel it. She does not want you to hear her scream in pain, because she is looking, after you." Peter says to me and he does make senses. Peter is very insightful he is not like Jasper who is empathy.

"Yes Peter you could be right about Isabella. She puts others first. That is the reason why she is not screaming in pain. She is looking after me." I say to Peter sitting in chair in front of Isabella.

"That is Mei, she is crying. I will go see what's wrong." Alice goes to Mei's room and checks on her.

I am hearing what is going on in Mei's room. "Mei sweetheart did you have a bad dream." Alice says to her.

"No Alice I miss momma. I want her home." Mei says to Alice. "Mei your mother is home but she is resting you

cannot see her right now you will later. I promise you." Alice says to her. "I will see momma that's good." Mei says to Alice. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall back to sleep?" Alice asked Mei. "Yes sissy I do and love you." Mei says Alice. "I love you too goodnight Mei." Alice says Mei. I hear Mei's heart rate drop she has gone back to sleep. Alice comes back into the study.

"Alice my daughter you did well with Mei." I say to her.

"Carlisle will be alright. Mei wanted her momma. I do know with my vision, Mei will be fine around, Bella after the change you need not to worry. Bella would never harm her child you never bet against me." Alice told me.

"Well, to be on safe side at first keep, Mei away from, Bella until she gets feed. Then we can take slow steps introducing her daughter to her." Jasper spoke up.

"Carlisle, do you know when Bella's family will arrive?" Emmett asked me.

"They should arrive in a couple hours. It should not be too much longer." I say to Emmett.

"Isabella my love I am here for you. I am not leaving your side. I remember when, Alice she was telling me your story about your past. I felt something for you the first time with sound of your name. It is like warmth heating up in my soul. The sound of your name was pulling me towards you. Everything inside me screamed out Isabella. She is calling me to her side. I remember that day when you got shot I felt your pain. The very first time I meet you in hospital. I remember like it was yesterday. I was so nervous for an old vampire meeting you. I first laid my eyes on you and could not keep them off of you. I knew you were my soul mate and then I asked you for a kiss you. You were so speechless and you nodded your head yes. I gave you your first kiss. You said the cutest thing out of your mouth,: WOW."

I do recall the same day we meet. You confessed you have always been in love with me since you were eight. I was shocked as an old vampire to find out you were in love me all those years and being in pain without me. I confessed to you that day. I am falling in love with you. I was so nervous about asking you to marry me. We were on gondola. I proposed to you and quoted that poem and got down on one knee with the ring in my hand. I asked you to marry me then you said yes. I could have leaped in the air that you accepted. Then to find out about, Mei that you adopted a small toddler and what you did for her by getting her the much needed surgery. I adore you Isabella you are my life and give it meaning. Since you entered my life it has not been a dull moment. I am so in love with you and I am never letting you go your mine." I was interrupted talking to Isabella while she goes through the change.

"Carlisle, Isabella's family they are here." Jasper spoke up.

I did not turn my head to see them. I keep an eye on my Isabella. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I did look up and it is Suplicia.

"Carlisle, how are you holding up?" Suplicia asked me.

"Sulpicia I am not well. I feel her pain and she is not screaming she is silent." I say to her

"Aro, my brother nice to see you again wished it could have been under different circumstances." I say to him.

"Well, Carlisle you did everything and more for our princess. I do know she is thanking you for giving her this life and eternity with you and Mei. She does not regret your decision. She loves you with all of her being. I am grateful for what you did so we can share Isabella with you for eternity. I never wanted to lose her. I thank you for saving her life. She will turn out to be a beautiful vampire and a powerful one at that." Aro spoke to me.

"She has always been beautiful to me Aro my old friend." I say to him. I did notice it is her parents and her two favorite brothers, Demetri and Felix who showed up and came into my study.

"Where are others in her family?" I asked Aro.

"Carlisle the others will be here tomorrow. We needed to be by our daughter's side." Aro says to me.

"That is good that they will come tomorrow. Irina Denali did change Isabella's boss Raymond. We felt it is a wise choice to separate the two when they wake up, so we brought, Isabella home where she belongs." I say to her parents.

"Yes Carlisle it is a wise decision. So, Irina felt mating pull towards, Isabella's boss and she saved him by changing him. It reminds me of the story you told me about, Rosalie towards, Emmett, how she found him bleeding to death. How many times did you bite Isabella?" Aro asked me.

"I bite her six times to get enough venom in her blood system to repair the eternal damage in her. Her legs were like jelly fish all the bones were crushed. I do believe venom will repair everything. I sealed our bonding by giving her a bite straight through the heart with my venom." I say to her father.

"You did the right thing and I do believe it will only be two days of burning with the pain and she will be awake." Aro stated to me.

"Carlisle to let you know Seth is here and wants to see you he has been staying downstairs while family is up here with Bella." Peter says to me.

"Peter you can call him in. I will see him and he is family now." I say to Peter and he left the room. I looked up from the corner of my eye and see Seth and he looked sad.

"Seth, what can I do for you?" I asked him still holding Isabella's hand where her engagement ring is on her finger and the bracelet I gave her.

"Carlisle you did the right thing for Mei. She would be lost without her mother. I will protect Mei when her mother becomes a wake. I do love Bella like a mother too. I am sad because everyone is sad around here. I think Bella would have want normalcy around here. What are normal in house full vampires and one shape-shifter? She would want us to be ourselves. It is too quite around here and she would not want this." Seth says to me he is absolutely, right about that. It is too quite in house.

"Seth you are right about that the house is too quite. Isabella would want joy, laughter and everyone being their selves. Seth, I would like to introduce you to Isabella's parents, her father, Aro and her mother, Suplicia and the two over there are Isabella's two brothers, Demetri and Felix." I say to him and looking at Seth going over to shake their hands.

"It is nice to meet you all." Seth says to them.

"It is a pleasure meeting a shape-shifter for the first time. I would truly like to understand what your world is about being a shape-shifter, perhaps one day you can explain it to me. I find it fantasying." Aro spoke to Seth.

"Seth do you want to go down plays some games? I still need to beat you from the last time you won." Emmett says to Seth.

"Emmett brings it on. I can handle that controller just as good as you can." Seth says to Emmett then they left the room to play games. I am chuckling under my breath about, Emmett and Seth they are lot alike.

"Did Isabella's CIA director Vance call you Aro?" I asked Aro and looking at him briefly.

"There has not been a phone call as of yet. Why do you ask Carlisle?" Aro asked me.

"Eleazar came up with the plan, to throw her mangle BMW car pieces, about forty miles, from their location into a river. Since, Isabella and her boss Raymond are CIA agents. They would do a search for their missing agents. I did speak with, Eleazar in car on our way home. He told me what they did. The CIA would have thought that their bodies are floating down river presumed dead or missing. They were on assignment. They would send their forensic team and investigators, and search party to area and find them." I say to Aro.

"Well, when he does call to inform me that my daughter is missing or presumed dead. It would not be a shock to me like that day I found out she was shot in the line of duty. We all know the truth what is really going on she is changing into a vampire. The plan, Eleazar came up with is excellent one. It will keep CIA busy for a while trying to find out what happen to Isabella and her boss." Aro stated to me.

It has been few hours now since I bite Isabella. She is still going through change. She remains silent not a scream or whimper from her. Everyone left my study to go back to being normal. That is what Isabella would have wanted and she doesn't like being the center of attention. Seth is right the house is starting to feel normal. I am hearing them play games, on WII system. Seth fell asleep from what, Charlotte told me on floor, with one controller in his hand. The only ones that are with me are Isabella's parents and brothers. Alice told me that, Mei will wake up around seven thirty. She saw in her vision which would be soon. Rose will prepare breakfast for Mei and Seth. Alice told Rose, she would help pick out her cloths for today. Mei likes to have her say in matter on what she wears. I have to take some time out for Mei today. It would be a proper time to tell our daughter, that her mother is changing into a vampire since, she knows about us.

I will need to order a new car for Isabella since hers in floating down a river. She likes BMW I will get her black one that would be sporty. It would be the same color as my Mercedes. I cannot wait until she wakes her so I can hold her and kiss those lips of hers that is staring me in my face and to make love to her. At least now she will be with me forever.

**Eleazar's POV**

Well, it has been sometime since the Cullen's left. Raymond has stopped some of his thrashing around in the bed.

He is screaming less. Edward said he would help me along with Garrett once he wakes up. That could be in three days. Edward did say when he read, Raymond's mind he got from his thoughts, about an argument between Raymond and Isabella. Something to fact he knows something is different about her two families. He wanted to know the truth. Isabella would not reveal anything to him. He expects something is more to Isabella than meets the eye. I called Carlisle told him about what Edward said about reading, Raymond's thoughts. He feels that may contribute to the accident. He and he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and his mind was on interrogating Isabella. Edward feels the same way it could have. Carlisle did tell me her parents and two brothers, Demeti and Felix, they are there with her. Isabella's and the rest of her families were coming in tomorrow. This is Tuesday and it is four am in morning. We have until Thursday for Raymond to wake up from change. Isabella will wake up Wednesday from the change. I do feel Carlisle made sure there was enough venom in her blood system speed up process. My feelings about Raymond and his gift he is a truth seeker. He will be gifted to know whether a person is lying or not. I can already tell with my gift. That Raymond is gifted with the perception as a lie detector.

Isabella she will be powerful as a mental shield and possible other gifts too. Aro he is blessed to have her as a daughter and a part of Volturi as well as the Cullen's as part of vampire government counsel. She has both worlds at her feet. Yes Isabella Volturi she is special woman and Carlisle my old friend and brother he is one lucky man to have her.

Author notes: Chapter 27 Denali's took you what Eleazar when he found Raymond and Isabella they are both being changed into a vampire. Irina felt pull to her mate toward Raymond. Chapter 28 Two Long Days it will take you through what is happening at Cullen's waiting for Bella to wake up.


	28. Chapter 28 Two Long Days

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 28 Two Long Days will take you what is happen at the Cullen's home while they are waiting for Bella to wake up. I like to thank my fans to my story. I thank my personal beta Karebear1965 for you continue support and seeing me through this story. You rock girl!**

**Chapter 28 Two Long Days**

**Alice's POV**

I am in Mei's room helping her get ready and dressed for today. Mei decides to wear pink today. She goes through the color wheels. I know yesterday she chosen to wear yellow, but I pick outfits she wears. She picks the color for day. That is how Mei and I work it. It works out pretty well with our little system. I know today Carlisle hates to leave Bella's side but he has too. His daughter needs his time and he is going to explain what is happening to her mother. I am watching Mei today because Rose had to work and today it is Tuesday. Emmett and Rose they are going off on another honeymoon in October and they will be gone for a few weeks. Charlotte and the rest of them they needed to hunt. Seth has college today. Yes Seth is right Bella would want us to go about our normal life and not focus on her. Mei is sitting in Seth's lap watching a child's video before Seth had to go to college and she is laughing at bunnies on the screen. She has a tinker light laughter like me.

I do know Carlisle he is ordering Bella a new BMW sports car in black. He is doing it right now on his laptop sitting on sofa with, Bella's legs on his lap and he is watching her at the same time. Her parents have not moved from the study along with her brothers the others are due sometimes today.

I am getting a vision it is Bella, she is going to wake up Wednesday morning around elven am on clock that is good.

She will wake up a perfect controlled vampire even her father, Aro is going to be impressed by his daughter.

I am seeing Raymond he is going to wake up at ten thirty pm on clock on Thursday; he will be a little hard to handle at first until, Irina smooth's him over with her succubus ways. They are mates, but not true soul mates. They will work it out and get along fine. He has a gift to know and see the truth in people and vampires. He can tell if they are lying or not. I came out of vision and had to change Mei's shoes for her.

Let's see the time is ten fifty nine am it is Tuesday morning. We have less than twenty four hours to go before Bella will be wide awake. I must tell them the good news.

"Carlisle and Aro I need to speak to you." I say to them and then I notice Aro came out to living room and looked at me then at his granddaughter.

"You wished to speak to me Alice." He says to me and he took Mei held her. Mei is hugging him around his neck.

"Yes I had a vision about, Bella. She will wake up in less than twenty four hours. It will be at elven am tomorrow.

You should see her Aro you will be proud of your daughter." I say to him and I am smiling at Aro.

"Do you mind if I take your hand?" Aro asked me.

"I do not mind at all." I said to him giving him a vision about, Bella, being perfect controlled vampire and gave him the vision of, Raymond, is little hard to handle when he wakes up. He seems to snicker at it but when he saw the vision about his daughter he smiled. He released my hand.

"I thank you Alice my dear that is excellent about my princess." He smiled still holding Mei in his arms.

"Aro papa I love you." Mei says to Aro and his face lightens up with glee about Mei.

"I love you too my princess." He says to her.

"Alice I thank you for your information about Isabella." Carlisle spoke to me while he is still in his study. I am downstairs he is speaking below a whisper to me.

"You are welcome dad." I say to him and taking Mei from, Aro he wanted to go join Carlisle. It is time for Mei's lunch time and then her nap time will be soon. Mei is on schedule like clockwork. Bella said it gives kids structure.

**Carlisle's POV**

Aro left my study briefly to talk with, Alice and then I heard the good news, my Isabella will wake up at elven am in the morning. I am so happy with news we will be reunited again. I took my hand on her legs in my lap feeling them; they are getting stronger and seeing some changes in her skin texture smooth like silk. She is always beautiful to me. I got through ordering her a new BMW sports car in black with all the bells and whistles and dark tinted windows. She will need that when she goes out to drive, but they will not deliver it here, until Friday. Aro came back in my study and Suplicia is sitting in my desk chair and her two brothers are sitting in two chairs in corner of room.

"Carlisle, I did see Alice's vision. I am so happy she will wake at elven in morning. She will be a perfect controlled vampire it is excellent. She showed me a vision of, Raymond he will be a little hard at first when he wakes up Thursday night. Irina will smooth him over but they are mates but not true mates. They will work out fine together.

Alice and her vision she showed me about, Raymond, he is a truth seeker. He can tell if you are lying or not it is a gift but not a powerful gift. I thought you should be aware what Alice showed me." Aro says to me.

"Well, that is excellent. Alice did say when she becomes a vampire she would be a controlled vampire and you never bet against her. Raymond will be hard to deal with at first when he wakes up at least there is plenty there to help him. I got through ordering Isabella her a new BMW sports car. They should deliver it here by Friday. I can tell by feeling Isabella's legs they are getting stronger and her skin texture is quite smooth. I do see some of the changes taking place." I say to her father.

"That is excellent Carlisle it will not be too much longer for our daughter. I cannot wait as her mother to hold my daughter again." Suplicia says to me.

"I cannot wait for us to spar with her and see what our little sister is made of as a vampire." Demetri says to me.

"You may not want to do that to a newborn Demetri, she will be stronger than you when she does wake up." I say to her brother.

"Carlisle is right Demetri; she could really take you down big time." Felix says to Demetri smirking at him.

"Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, Esme, Heidi and Renata they will be here within next four hours. They are in route to us. I order the rest to stay behind to guard castle." Aro told me about who in Isabella's family is coming.

"Isabella she would be happy to see them." I say to Aro and noticed Alice comes in and she is looking at me.

"Carlisle it is time to be with Mei. She needs you to spend some time with her. She doesn't understand why her mother would be sleeping this long. She wants to see her momma. I think it would be best to take a break from this room and go and join her." Alice says to me and she is right. I will go be with our daughter.

"Yes you are right Alice I will go now." I say to Alice and she is looking at me.

"She is in living room with Seth. He got back from his classes." Alice says to me. I got up from sofa and walked out. Alice stayed to keep an eye on Isabella. Seth has her on floor playing a toddler learning game. Mei notices me and runs to me wanted me to pick her up.

"Daddy I missed you and love you. Why is momma still sleepy?" Mei asked me and looking at me with her beautiful black eyes and she is wearing pink dress today with turtle in front.

"Mei daddy loves you very much to answer why your momma is still sleeping the best way I can explain this to you." I said to her holding her sitting down on sofa with her.

"Do you need some help with this Carlisle?" Jasper asked me and he is sending a wave of comfort to Mei and me.

"I think I have got it Jasper to be able to tell her. I do thank you for bringing comfort to the room." I say to him.

"You are welcome at any time Carlisle." Jasper says to me looking at Mei and she is grinning at him.

I explained to Mei her mother the reason why she is sleeping. She has to sleep to go through the change and her body must rest. That she would wake-up tomorrow. She seems to understand. Mei asked me who bite mommy. I told her it is me that did it. I did it save her mother for you so you can see your mommy again. Mei seemed to understand she is not frightened by it. Mei did not cry she is being a brave little girl. I told her she will wake- up soon then you can see her. Mei is happy about seeing her mother. I spent close to two hours with Mei spending time with her and she fell asleep in my lap. Charlotte picked her up from my lap and took her to lay her in her bed. I went back to my study.

I looked at clock it is three-o-clock pm. We now have less than twenty hours to go then Isabella will be awake.

We sat around to discuss how we would handle Isabella with Mei. Seth had an idea about taking Mei to cottage until Isabella got feed then bring her back in the house. We agree to his idea he would stay with her and Rose. Alice told us there is no need to worry about Bella she would be fine around Mei.

Isabella's families did show-up around five pm. We are all out guest rooms for them. They insisted they would not need accommodations for their stay. They wanted to be here for their niece and sister. Esme is spending time with her brothers and sisters and helping them with Mei. Caius, Anthenodora, and Marcus and Renata and Heidi are here in the study. The others haven't left the study since their arrival. We are having conversations about what happen with Isabella and her boss Raymond. I told them that Edward read Raymond's thoughts and there was an argument between Isabella and him. He suspects there is something different about her two families. Isabella did not reveal anything to Raymond. I told them Edward is staying to help Eleazar with Raymond. He is going to explain things to Raymond about Isabella's past and her past with vampires. They are in agreement with Edward's assessment it could help Raymond after the change.

"Carlisle I do believe our princess is going to be perfect vampire. She has always been beautiful to me. I am kind of bias and hold favor towards Isabella." Marcus is telling me and he is looking at his niece lying on sofa with her eyes shut.

"Yes she wills my brother be perfect vampire. She has always been perfect and beautiful to me." I say to him looking down at my Isabella and seeing her beauty.

"Do you know what our princess her choice in her blood diet?" Caius is asking me.

"Yes we did discuss her diet. She has always been sensitive to human smell of blood. It makes her sick she is willing to try animal blood to see if it could satisfy her. She does faint from smell of blood. She will try it first. I will take her on her first hunt when she wakes up from the change." I say to Caius and he is looking at me then to his niece.

"That is good Carlisle. She is willing to try it. Who knows? She may like it and enjoy the adventures of hunting since she is competitive." Esme my sister is telling me.

"Yes she is competitive seeing her that day compete against her brothers in sparring. She probably, would like to take down a bear or two for competition." I say to my sister Esme and I am smiling at the thought of watching her take down a bear after all she did shoot down a bear in the forest that day when she went for a hike.

We have less than fourteen hours to go before she wakes up from the change. Here it is it is already nine pm.

I keep counting the hours and cannot wait until she does open her eyes. I do know they will be red for a while, until she feeds off of animal blood to make them golden color. Alice did order her some contact lenses for her and they did ship it to Alice overnight. Alice stocked our bathroom with the lenses.

Isabella won't be able to go back to work for the base and CIA. She is doing on line courses to get a medical degree she could continue doing that for a while until she is ready to attend college.

Aro did receive a call on his cell phone from her CIA director Vance saying she is missing in action. There is a search party in route to do investigations. Director Vance told him he was sorry for his daughter missing and promised him he would do everything in his power to find her alive or dead in state of Alaska. Aro played his act while he was on phone with her director. He acted upset talking to director. We knew the truth she is going through the change to become a vampire. They had no knowledge in CIA that Isabella is seeing someone or became engaged. There is only one person, who knew is her commanding officer, Raymond Collins. We do not expect a knock at my door from the CIA about Isabella.

**Bella's POV**

There is blackness in front of me and there is no light for me to see anything. I cannot find my voice to speak but, I am hearing voices talk around me. Why can I speak? I am in pain but do not scream. There is pain and fire through my body. I know if scream it would have frightened Carlisle and Mei. It would have torcher Carlisle for eternity if I did scream. I know what is happening me because Uncle Marcus told me in the past what it is like going through the change. I know what I am becoming a vampire. I keep hearing Carlisle's voice say, "I am here my love and I am in love with you and Mei she loves her mommy." Why can I not answer him? I need to tell him that I love him. I cannot move a muscle or move any part me it is like I am frozen. Did Carlisle change me? Who did? I have all these questions but no answers. I am aware of everything that is happening to me. I am not frightened by it. I welcome it being a vampire. What happen to Raymond? I do not know. Who found us? I kept hearing a voice of angel. Who is he that found me? I thought I heard Edward's voice taking to me," stay with me do you hear me." Why was he there? Did Alice see what was happening to me and sent Edward?

I thought I heard Tanya speaking to me saying, "Do you hear me stay with me." I remember the voices around me and everything they say. I heard my father's voice Aro talking about me. I would love to talk to him but cannot find my voice to speak to him. I remember every detail how I meet Carlisle in hospital and I got shot and my confessions to him that I always been in love with him. The time he proposed to me in Italy. I do remember everything nothing left me it is still in there in my mind. The past and present memories are still there. How all memories stuck in my mind I do not know?

**Carlisle's POV**

I am here on sofa with, Isabella her head is resting in my lap. I am looking at clock on the wall. It is four am in morning it is Wednesday. We have seven hours to go then my beloved will be a wake. I can see more changes happening to her body her curves, have become more define fuller shapely for a woman her breast, are a little larger than normal. There has been no more growth in her height. I noticed all the bones that were crushed in her legs are healed. Her hair is silky and shining in its luster. The scars from the shooting are no longer there. Her heart rate is fast and strong and beating more beats by the second. Her heart will stop soon and it will be over with.

"Isabella I am here my love I am not leaving your side. I am so in love with you and cannot wait until you wake up and look in your eyes so you can see me. I missed you not looking at me and that thing you do with your lip you always bite your lower lip and lick your lips in front of me and it makes me want to have my way with you and to make love to you. It is cute and sexy as hell when you do that to me and it does turn me on. God! You are so beautiful." I say to her while caressing her cheeks and her family they are still here with us in my study. I do not care what they think about a private moment. There are no private moments in house with vampires.

"Carlisle I need to change mum her clothes. I saw in my vision she would be a little messy with her clothes on her first hunt. I have a pair of her old jeans and t shirt and sneakers to wear on her first hunt. Bella is picky about her designer wear getting messed up. I need to shave her legs and arm pits too. We know hair cannot grow back on us once it is removed. If, you do not mind could most of you clear the room for me to help Bella get ready." Alice says to us.

Isabella's family they did file out of room. Her mother Suplicia stayed to help Alice get her ready along with Charlotte. I went to check on Mei in her room she is sound asleep. It is six thirty normally; she wakes up between seven to eight am. She is early riser not like her mother who can sleep in whenever she can. She is so adorable my little girl. I went over to give her a kiss on her forehead. I do love her to pieces. She is a special little girl indeed. I hear Alice is calling us that we can go back in the room.

This has been two long days. It was on Monday night when we found out about Isabella's accident. I did call Edward to see how Raymond is doing. He is screaming less and thrashing his body around in bed. Edward told me he did scream out kill me, kill me repeatedly. Irina told Eleazar she felt the pull towards Raymond. He is her mate according to Irina. Alice told us they are not true mates but mates and they will work out fine. I know with a few vampires personally, who have mates they love each other and continue sexual relationship. It is not the same as a soul mate of seeing inside of their souls like it does for Isabella and me. I do know if they are mates and one day do find their soul mate who they are supposed to be with. They break off that relationship, with that vampire woman or man that they are with. They will go with the other to spend eternity with. Both parties understand this and come to terms accepting it.

I know it could never happen to Isabella and I we can see in each other's souls and feel things, from each other. I can feel her pain and burning she is experiencing. It is painful for me knowing she is pain. Isabella and I are meant to be together heart and soul. I would ask a thousand deaths to be without her. Seth has talked to us on the same level about Mei he feels things from her the day she got sick he felt it and came to her room and stayed with her. Mei is still too young to talk about such matters with us. I know one day she will grow up and tell us how she feels. Seth is to stay here for eternity with us. He did discuss with us the possibility turning in a vampire one day himself than to be without Mei. He said his pack would understand. They do not have long lives the shape-shifters their age progression is at a fast rate in dog years. I wonder what it would look like the first vampire in history who is a shape-shift and vampire at same time. It would make an interesting thesis to write about in my journals.

There is four hours to go and it will be over with. Isabella her heart rate is speeding up its beats per minute. It does not sound like a helicopter winds propelling in air. I expect it will not happen until another three hours from now.

"Carlisle it will be over soon. We will have Isabella back with us where she belongs. My old friend you worry too much. I trust everything will go fine. You and my niece Isabella's are meant to be. You and my niece Isabella are too much alike looking out for others and I do think it is positive light. She will turn out fine after she wakes-up." Marcus says to me holding his soul mate and my sister Esme's hand and she is sitting in his lap on a chair.

"Yes you are right about it. I thank you for your observation of mine and Isabella's relationship. I am happy for you my friend in over the years I've known you have been sad. I see now you are a happy man for eternity, with my sister Esme." I say to Marcus sitting on chair staring at Isabella.

"I am happy Carlisle with Esme. She has brought me joy and happiness in all millenniums." Marcus says to me smiling brightly looking at his soul mate Esme.

"You got that right my dear. I do bring you the same happiness that you give me." Esme is talking to Marcus and she gives him a kiss.

"Do you need help with mum and her first hunt? We could help you if you need us." Emmett asked me and looking at me. Emmett or Demetri would be strong enough to handle her if I need help.

"Son I do not think so but thanks for asking. I want to see how well she does with me, if something does happens then I will call you assist me with Isabella." I smiled at my son for asking me.

"Well, if you change your mind. I would be happy to help." Emmett says to me he and like the rest of us are waiting for these last two hours to go before she is awake.

Everyone is prepared. Rose and Seth they already took Mei to cottage. The rest of the family is in here waiting for Isabella to wake-up. We have two hours to go. Alice tells us we need to relax everything is going to be fine. I am not nervous about her waking up. I am anxious to have her wake so I can be with her again. I want us to make love and have wild sex.

"I cannot wait until our sister does wake up and meet the new Bella as a vampire. She will be perfect Demetri and Felix." Heidi says to them looking at them and smiling at the thought of her sister waking up.

"Yes Heidi it will be nice once she does wake up and see a new Bella who will be fast and strong. I have to ask her if she broke any beds as of yet." Demetri says to Heidi. I do see her brothers, Demetri and Felix they are still taking bets on how many beds that her sister Isabella will break having sex on it. I wonder when they will grow-up probably, never.

"You guys are still taking bets about how beds our sister will break having sex on it. I cannot believe you guys. I know between you two and Bella act no wonder you are referred as the three musketeers. It is more like three stooges." Renata is telling her brothers.

"Well, sister I am winning the bet she has not broken a single one yet." Felix says to his sister Renata. He is smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Is that all you can think of on how many beds our sister Bella will break? You guys need to get a life." Heidi asked them. I could not agree more with Isabella's sister Heidi.

"Well, sister I have news for you we don't have a life we are bored." Demetri says to Heidi and Aro is looking at them chuckling under his hand. I know him well enough he is saying kids these days.

"You guys need to pick a new hobby or sports to play or something to do." Heidi says to her brothers.

"We will do it Heidi picks a new adventure, as soon as our sister, Bella wakes-up. She will be part of our new adventure. We cannot do it without her we are three musketeers we stick together." Demetri says to Heidi. Oh boy! I wonder what her two brother's plans are for my Isabella. There is no telling with them. It is too bad Edward is not here to read their thoughts about their plans. It would come in handy to have a heads up on situation if I knew what is they are planning. Isabella's brothers look like two small boys chewing bubble gum and talking about hop scotch.

"You guys are impossible." Renata says to her two brothers. She is batting her eye lashes at them.

Well, her brothers and sisters help us pass up some time with their antics. We have less than hour to go before Isabella wakes up. It is time for everyone to gather in the room. The others who weren't here did come in. Demetri and Felix they are guarding office door if Isabella escaping us. It is formalities we use for newborns. Alice seems relaxes about Isabella and she is all smiles. I know that I do have faith in Isabella she will be fine. There are some others do not know she would be alright waking-up and her being in controlled. You never bet against Alice and her visions when she says something in regard to her visions. She is correct on them.

"Do you hear that Carlisle her heartbeat it is almost over?" Aro spoke up.

"Yes I do Aro my brother it is strong and fast." I say to him and smiling at him.

"Isabella, can you hear me my love? I am here for you my love. I am in love with you." I say to her and I am looking at her and holding her hand.

I do hear her heart it is getting faster and stronger in its last beats. Her heart is beating like a helicopter propelling its blades in air. I do hear the last ten beats of her heartbeats and counting. Her heart finally gave its last beat. There is nothing but silence, there is no more heart beating and her skin temperature is the same as mine. I could no longer feel her warmth of her skin. I am waiting for her to open up her eyes.

Author notes: Chapter 28 Two Long Days took you through what took place in Cullen's home waiting for Bella to wake up from the change. Chapter 29 Awakening will take you through her waking up as a vampire and her first hunt. You will have to wait and see what I have plan for the hunt.


	29. Chapter 29 Awakening

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen **

**(Continue Story) Chapter 29 Awakening will take you through her waking up as a vampire and her first hunt.**

**I like to thank you the fans to my story and to my beta Karen/Karebear1965 you rock me girl with your continue support for me on my story without you overseeing my work. I would be lost. **

**Chapter 29 Awakenings**

**Bella's POV**

It felt like hell with the burning and pain coursing through me. I could not speak my words or move any part of my body. Is this what hell is like? The fire continues to consume me through my body. It felt like forever. I feel trapped in my own body and wanting this pain and fire to leave me. There is something happening to my body, it feels like slowly the pain is working itself out. The fire that consumes me is slowly leaving my body. I am feeling stronger, and my body is cooling down from fire than it did. Eventually, the pain and fire left my body. I kept hearing Carlisle; he is speaking to me," Isabella, can you hear me my love? I am here for you my love. I am in love with you," he is saying to me.

My heart it is speeding out of control it sounds like a helicopter propelling in air it is a constant roar with its last beats. I heard and felt my last heart beat that I will never hear or feel again. I felt someone touching my hand it did not feel cold or warm like my skin temperature. I slowly open my eyes and seeing light above me and seeing the moths and every dust particle with clarity to beams of ceiling. I am hearing birds flapping their winds and sounds of the highway as cars passing by. I could move my body the first time what seem like forever being frozen when I could not move. But, my movements where involuntary my mind wanted to leap, and I did leap with my legs. I looked to where I did leap. I am in front of a wall; there is a painting of Carlisle and I together with our daughter Mei. I found myself thinking about a lot of things at once not like before in my past life when I could only could concentrate on one thing at a time in my mind.

"Isabella my love is you alright?" I know that voice it is Carlisle's, he is touching me on my shoulder standing near me. I am front looking at painting and I turned around too looked at him. I must have been blind in my past life looking at him his beauty is awesome define in his looks he is God-like. He is magnificent in every detail about his features.

I saw right through his soul, and his eyes are beautiful, the golden irises of his eyes. His body is so muscular in shape, and he is tall, and he is gorgeous in every way. I had to hold him close to me, but I know what I was taught by Uncle Marcus newborns is stronger than older vampires, and I could crush my mate and hurt him.

I took my arms a gently wrapped them around his waist not keeping my eye off of him. I took my lips bringing them closer to his face and kissed him with a passion and kissing him hard and urgently never wanting to stop kissing him. I knew that I did not need to breathe because I did not rely on it any more. I want more of him, and I placed my hand on his ass rubbing him all over his body. I did not realize I had an audience in room all I could do is focus on Carlisle. I heard, 'ahem,' in background and then the laughter from others.

"Carlisle I am so in love with you." I say to him looking into his eyes and holding him close to me. My voice even sounds different like bells singing.

"Oh Isabella you have no idea how much I am in love with you," Carlisle is kissing me so hard, and passionately he never kissed me like this before.

"You have been holding out on me; you never kissed me like that before," I say to him, and it got some chuckles from others in the crowd. Carlisle is happy I feel his joy and happiness through my soul.

I did notice out corner of my eye the others are waiting to be near me. I held on lightly trying not to break my mate and turned to look at others in room. They are approaching me carefully, but I release my hand from Carlisle let others come to me. Suddenly, everyone is giving me hugs and smiles.

"Father well what do you think of me?" I asked him, and he is smiling at me.

"Isabella my princess you are perfect you turned our well. I love you with all my dead heart." My father says to me as he held me.

"Father I love you with all my dead heart too." I say to him.

My mother came to me, and I hugged her kissed her lightly on cheek.

"Mum I love you very much with my dead heart." I say to her and smile at her warmly.

"I love you too my sweet Bella." My mother says to me.

"I have some questions. Why can I remember my past life and present? There is nothing that left my brain. I would like to know what happen to my boss Raymond. Where is my daughter Mei is? Who found me after the accident? I thought I heard Edward's voice at accident. Who changed me? I am not confused by anything I still feel like me. I knew what I was going through the change. I remember everything Uncle Marcus, taught me about the change and what I would experience during it. Why am I calm and rational about everything? I did hear all the stories about newborns and their uncontrollable rages they go through. Why am I not like that?" I am holding on to Carlisle's hand he is looking in my eyes.

"Isabella, we will give you your answers in time. You simply look breathtaking and beautiful to me. Yes, you are calm and controlled, and you confound us all. Who change you, it is me that did it," I could resist I had to kiss Carlisle again with a heated passionate kiss.

"I thank you Carlisle for saving me, so I could live with you for eternity and be with our daughter Mei." I say to him looking at him.

"I could not lose you my beloved ever." Carlisle says to me gazing in my eyes.

"Bella, are you thirsty?" Jasper is asking me, and he is looking at me with his favorite grin to me.

"Yes now that you mention it. It does burn a little but not unbearable thirst." I took my hand on my throat to cover it the feeling it is like a sore throat.

"My love comes with me, and I will show you how to hunt." Carlisle says to me looking at me.

"I do not know how to hunt." I say to him this would be my first time with it.

"That is easy, my love once you get a hang of it, you will become natural with it," he took my hand lead me out of his office, and we went to our bedroom the first thought. I want to make love and I pulled him on the bed and it shocks him. He looked at me and nods his head.

"My love we will as soon as we get you feed. I promise you. How could you be thinking of sex now? Most newborns cannot think of sex or love when they first wake up. Isabella please my love lets hunt first." Carlisle says to me while we are lying on the bed.

"Alright Carlisle lets go and hunt." I get up so fast on my feet and took his hand.

"We will go out the window and jump down." Carlisle says to me, and I did jump out window land perfectly on my feet. I am amazed about the strength in my body and legs; we took off north in forest from our house. I ran at fast speeds and jumping from tree to tree reaching out with my arms and swinging body to leap to a tree. Carlisle is looking at me and laughing because of my newfound vampire skills.

"My love you are doing wonderful, but you need to focus on the hunt you do want to see Mei." Carlisle says to me. I jump down landing on balls of my feet and raced ahead of him so fast. I couldn't believe the speed and strength my legs are carrying me through the forest. The strength and speed is indescribable, what my body can do now. We went further in forest until Carlisle, caught up with me and stopped me in my tracks and looked at me. We were near a river and smell of something caught my senses. What it is I don't know? Whatever it is the smell of? It smelled good to me and heard the heartbeats. I looked with my newfound eyesight seeing much better than I did. I know as a human, I would have not seen it off in distant.

"My love what do you see?" Carlisle asked me looking at me holding me.

"I see a herd of deer's, and it smells so good the blood. How do I hunt?" I say to him looking at him.

"I will watch you do it first, and then I will okay." I see Carlisle, is running at vampire speed towards the herd, he grab one by his arms, and break its neck, and he takes his teeth bite down on the jugular of the deer's neck and starts draining it dry. He buries the prey covering it up in dirt and leaves with his hands. His clothes were clean not a tear, and he is clean not a trace of blood anywhere on his body.

"How do you do that? You manage to stay clean. I will give it a try." I say to him giving him a kiss.

"Isabella my love practice over the years once you get a hang of it, you will be like me doing it." Carlisle says to me. I tore off towards the herd but something in air the wind shifted, and it smelled like human blood it did not affect me, but I ran off in the other direction to avoid getting seen. My mind told me it is humans; they may be hunting with guns.

Carlisle is chasing after me and I am ahead of him. I knew I needed to get away from there. Carlisle did manage to find me. I am near a mountain and there are boulders around me, and I did a complete stop and stayed still with my feet planted on ground. He had his hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"My love, how did you do that? Most who wake up from the change cannot resist human blood, and you chose to run away you amaze me Isabella, and I am proud of you." Carlisle says to me.

"Well, I knew from the smell it is humans, and their blood does not affect me at all. It smelled bad to me. I knew I had to get away from there than to be seen. But, I do smell something delicious and see a lion on top of a boulder. I am going for it, and I am thirsty." I took off and leaped to the boulder where the lion is and grab it and broke his neck the way Carlisle, showed me. I bite down on its jugular and drank my fill until the lion is dry. I did not know where to bury my prey. I stuffed it body between two boulders. I notice I am bloody mess, and my pair of jeans had a rip probably due to boulder, and my t-shirt had two rips where my breast is exposing my lacy bra. I jumped down to meet Carlisle; he is at the bottom looking at me jump down. He took notice of my attire and laughed.

"My love you look absolutely beautiful. You did well for your first try." He gives me a kiss, and I am kissing him hard my body wants more of him. I did something to him and slowly undid his clothes at vampire speed without ripping it. I took my clothes off and place my hand around his thick large dick and stroking it until he growls, and I am growling and purring in his ear. He places his dick inside my pussy, and we are fucking leaning on the boulders. He is hammering me like a jackrabbit hard a fast with his thrust. Our strength split the boulder into having sex on it. We were laughing at damage of the boulder. Our eyes were smoldering black with lust; he enters me for the second time; he thrust in me pounding my pussy, and he says to me.

"Isabella I am going to mark you and make you mine," with that he took his teeth bite down on my neck letting his venom in me the pain shot through me feeling like ecstasy relishing in the moment. He licked and sealed the wound with his venom. I screamed out.

"I am yours Carlisle," I felt his release unfold, and he screams out.

"Isabella, your mine," he is kissing me. I built up the courage to mark Carlisle. I sunk my teeth to his collar bone and bite down letting my venom into him and sealing the wound with my tongue.

"I am yours Isabella," He says to me and felt my release and screaming out his name.

"Carlisle I am coming my Dr. Sex." I scream out his name it echoes through the forest, and I had a mind-blowing orgasm something I never felt before it is like I felt Carlisle orgasm going through my new body. He screams out my name.

"Isabella, here it is love." Carlisle let his seed in me. We did not want to stop. We did we have to get back to house we have family that are waiting. We were kissing each other hard, and passionately we did not have to stop we did not need to breathe.

"Carlisle I am so in love with you. I never imagine sex would be that explosive together. It is like that I felt your orgasm go through me. I think I still need to hunt some more. I do want to be able to see our daughter. We need to get back to house too." I say to him, he is holding me tightly to him.

"Yes my love it is truly amazing what we did during sex. We did reach out and touched each other's souls and truly became as one. At first, I held back the way we had sex and how I made love to you. I would have hurt you physically because of my strength. At least, now we don't have to hold back our desires. We are allowed to take it slow or hard as we like. We do need to get back to family. They would send a search party out for us." We got dressed. Carlisle and I we took off through the forest to go back home. I did manage to find two deer to drain and bury my prey and Carlisle; drains one more. We ran at vampire speed back to our home. We leaped in the window to Carlisle's his study. The family is waiting for our return. I got stares from family on my attire and Alice along the others is laughing at me. I know I am a mess. I am laughing along with them.

"Well, my vision is correct. I see you were going to be messy at first." Alice says to me and laughing, and her eyes were big as saucers.

"Yes I did manage to rip my clothes and get bloody." I say to them and looking at each of their faces and still laughing. My two brothers are practically, rolling on the floor laughing at me. I did not care what they thought. Then I thought of something that could break the bank with Felix's bet with Demetri.

"Oh, Demetri and Felix you know those bets you had about me breaking the beds. Does a boulder count?" I say to them and then there is more laughter. They figure it out we had sex on a boulder, and the boulder split into.

"Yes it does Bella, Felix you owe me, fork it up brother." Demetri says to Felix. My brother, Demetri is smiling, big time you would of though he hit the jackpot in a casino.

"Alright Demetri how much I owe you?" Felix asked Demetri and smirking at him.

"You owe my two thousand euros." Felix takes that amount out of his pocket gives it to Demetri. The whole family is laughing at our three musketeer antics. I am laughing too with them; we were enjoying the moment until.

"Mum you may want to take a shower and clean up and changed. Mei knows you are awake and wants to see you." Rose says to me.

"Yes I will go now and does that please excuse me." I left to our bedroom to get cleaned up. It has been four days since I saw my little sweetheart of a daughter. I looked in the mirror for the first time and noticed my eyes; they are red like my family. I hope that does not shock Mei or about my cold touch. She has been around this family long enough and she seems like it doesn't bother her. But, my voice is off will she recognize it as me.

"Isabella I feel your worry love you can tell me anything," Carlisle wraps his arm around me holds me after I took my shower and changed my clothes.

"I am just afraid that Mei, will not recognize me or my voice. That she will see the changes in me becomes frightened by me," I say to Carlisle, and I am looking into the mirror.

"My Isabella you are a beautiful woman in every way we go together perfectly and about your voice, it will take her some time to get used to it. She will recognize her mother right away. I am in love with you, and I do know Mei loves her mommy. It will not matter to her all. Mei she wants is you and your love for her. You are doing great as a newborn everyone will be down there to help you. Let's go down my love see our daughter." Carlisle takes my hand; we slowly made it out of the bedroom taking the staircase.

We make it downstairs to the living room. Everyone is guarding Mei. I do see her in Rose's arms, and Emmett, and Peter, is flanking her side. Seth is in front of them. I take slow steps and hold my breath from her scent, but it does not affect me in any way. Carlisle has is hand in mind and me watching my movements, along with my family. Mei is smiling and looking at me. I do believe she does recognize me. She is watching me slowly approach her. Alice is not alarmed by anything I do. I hear a scream coming from Mei's voice.

"I want momma," she screams at me.

"I want you too sweetheart." I am standing in front of her.

"Momma missed you and I love you," Mei says to me holding her arms stretched out wanting me to hold her.

"Mei momma missed you too, and I love you very much," Rose; surrendered Mei to me. Rose is smiling at me. I knew my newfound strength. I could crush my daughter, and her fragility and I picked her up lightly, and held to me, and kissed her cheeks. This feeling having her in my arms again as her mother brought my dead heart to beat again. I am feeling her warm skin against mine. She seemed not to shiver from my cold temperatures, from my cold skin.

Everyone cheered for my success in my achievement I did with Mei. I smiled at everyone in the room with happiness. Alice knew that I would be an exceptional vampire when I did wake up. You never bet against her. Carlisle is impressed by me hold me next to him with our daughter in my arms.

"Bella I am proud of you and your control you are a rare breed for a vampire," Jasper says to me with a smile on his face.

"Well, you never bet against Alice my best friend and daughter," I say to them receiving a hug from Alice.

"I want to thank all of you being there for me and Mei while I was going through change. I like to know more about what happen to me after the accident and who found me. What happen to my boss Raymond?" I say to them still holding Mei.

"Isabella you want to know who found you; it was Eleazar; he found you and your boss Raymond then Edward showed up at the scene. He got a call from, Alice about her vision, and he came to rescue you. Edward picked you up and carried your body to Eleazar's home. What happen to Raymond? Irina found him, and she felt mating pull and bite Raymond. He is going through change too. He will not wake up until Thursday night, and Alice did see that in her vision. He would be hard to deal with at first. Edward stayed to help Denali's with him." Carlisle says to me, and I cannot believe my boss is turning into a vampire too.

"So, my boss Raymond is becoming a vampire too. " I say to them looking in shock. Irina felt the pull of her mate, and it is Raymond.

"Irina and Raymond they are mates," Alice says to me.

"Are they really true mates?" I ask Alice and letting Mei down; she likes to run around.

"No mum they are mates but not true mates like the rest of us are. They will work out fine together," Alice says to me at least Raymond want be alone.

"Raymond and I got in a heated discussion about my families, and he wanted to know everything. He knew something is different about us, and I did not reveal anything about our family. I felt he was distracted by our conversations, which could have caused the accident," I say to them.

"Yes it could of had caused the accident. Edward read Raymond's thoughts about the conversations that went on with you both. We came to the conclusions that he could have been distracted, which caused the accident. Edward is going to help with, Denali's with Raymond. Edward wants to explain your past with vampires to help Raymond have an understanding about your world. He feels it could help his anger issues going through the change and Eleazar is going to explain to him the advantages of being a vampire," Carlisle says to me holding me close to him.

"That is good to know Edward and Eleazar to be willing to do that for him," I say to them.

"Momma I getting hungry," Mei says to me and puts her hand on me. I looked at her smiling at my beautiful daughter. I know it is past her lunchtime, and she needs to get fed.

"Momma will get you something to eat my little sweetheart. I love you," I say to her and looked at Esme, and she is about to say something to me. I can tell she is.

"I love you momma promise me; you want go away again," Mei says to me looking at me. She is begging me for me never go away.

"Mei, I promise you it will never happen again. I will always be here for you," I bend down to her level, give her kiss, and hug her to me.

"Bella I have her lunch ready. Mei would you like to come with me, and I will get you something to eat," Mei takes Esme's hand, and they go to the kitchen.

"Thanks Esme you are so sweet doing that for Mei," I say to her, and she looks at me and smiles.

Everything is relaxed around here since my change no one is alarmed, about me doing anything bad, as a newborn would go through. It does seem that, I have skipped over newborn phase. We sat around having conversations and laughs with everyone, and then it is time for my family to fly back home. They needed to go back to castle of Volturi. We said our goodbyes now it is just us. Everyone went about their normal routines around here. What and I going to do? I am use to working now; I cannot go back to base or the CIA. Carlisle comes over to set beside me. I am sitting with Mei on sofa. He puts his arms around me and looks at me feeling my confusion.

"Isabella, I can feel your confusion my love. You can tell me anything," Carlisle says to me and smiling at me and taking his hand through the locks of my hair.

"What am I going to do? I am use to working this is different for a change staying home," I say to him looking at my mate wishing we were up in our bedroom right now having sex.

"Yes it will take some adjustment for you not working. My suggestion is to take this time out with me and Mei and the family. You can continue you're on line courses, studying to be a doctor. Since, it looks like you skipped over the newborn phase. You can probably, attend college sooner than later," Carlisle says to me and kisses me and I am want him, so bad now, but our daughter is still awake not yet her bedtime.

"Yes, you are right about an adjustment for me not working. It is a good idea to keep doing my on line courses, and I will love spending time with you and the family. I like the idea of going to college sooner than later," I take my lips and kiss him urgently and look into his eyes wanting this man in front of me. We put Mei to bed, and we went bedroom for hot steamy sex.

I had a big surprise on Friday; Carlisle took me by the hand, and he leads me to garage and there is a black BMW sports car with tinted windows and there on top of the roof is a bow. I could not believe it; he brought me a new car. I love it but still miss my old red BMW sports car. I kissed him passionately after he hands, me the keys to my new car.

It has been more than a week since my change. Everyone in my family is impressed about how controlled I am. We settle back in routine around here when Carlisle is working at hospital, and I need to feed. Someone is here to take me hunt. Today Emmett is with me to hunt. I am watching him getting in a fight with a grizzly bear. Apparently, he likes to play with his food before he sinks his teeth in the bear's jugular. The bear kept swatting Emmett and Emmett is hitting the bear. You would have thought they are in a boxing ring going down for the final match. It was funny to watch them. I am laughing at their antics with, Emmett and the bear in boxing ring. Emmett had a huge grin on his face when he finally knocked the bear out went for his jugular.

"Well, what do you think mum?" Emmett says to me with a huge grin on his face.

"If, I am not mistaken you look like you were in boxing match and the bear is going down for the final count," I stated to him smirking in his direction.

"I wasn't going to let the bear win, but it is sure fun to play with my food," Emmett says to me and laughs and I laugh along with him. I took off in the forest to find me something to eat it is an elk and broke his neck drain him dry then buried my prey.

We both had a contest to see who can make it home faster. I won that one considering I am a newborn and faster than anyone else, but Edward is fast from what the family tells me. He should arrive home tomorrow from the Denali's. He stayed to help Raymond out with his struggles as a newborn vampire he is making progress they say.

Raymond doesn't have any bloodlust the way Tanya explained to me. He is a succubus. He can allure women. When, he woke up from the change, everyone was in the room, Tanya and Kate and Irina stripped off their clothes. They wanted to have sex with him. Irina growled at her sisters not to go near him. The men in the room had to remove Tanya, Kate out of the room so Irina could deal with him. Raymond had to have sex with, Irina right away for his urges to calm down. Eleazar said that Irina's venom runs through his blood making Irina his sire.

Carlisle told me that all Denali's sisters are succubus. They can attract men like flies. He told me that Raymond can do the same attracting women because of his succubus nature. I am laughing at the thought of what Garrett and Edward had to face seeing their women totally naked wanting sex with my former boss.

I am here in kitchen preparing a meal for Seth and Mei. They are in the living room together. Seth will make a great future son-in-law. He is good to Mei in every way at first; I did not like him imprinting on my daughter but after all we've been through. He stood strong with us during my change and helped out around here and kept Mei happy. He is a nice boy. Carlisle is at work at the hospital today he will not be in until late.

"Seth, Mei time to eat," I say to them then Seth he comes in kitchen, and he is carrying Mei over his shoulders giving her a ride, and he places her on her booster seat on the chair.

I placed Seth's plate on table. I made him a steak, and a loaded bake potato with a salad. I made Mei mashed potatoes with some fish mushed up she has to eat soft foods until she gets her surgery done. They begin to eat, and I am watching over them eating their dinner. I looked out the window for a brief moment then I noticed Seth has his knife is in his hand and Mei touches top of Seth's hand while he has the knife cutting his meat. Mei accidentally, grazed her hand from, Seth's knife and she is bleeding. I tried not to panic, and I hear her scream and cry then everyone came in kitchen. Seth picks up Mei pulling her behind him against the wall. I did not breathe. I walked over at a human pace needing to look at my daughter's hand.

This is my first test as a newborn, but I must take a look at my daughter's hand, and everyone comes, at vampire speed in the kitchen to see what took place. Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte they are flanking Seth's side guarding Mei. Jasper and Emmett they are holding me back thinking I might not be under control. Jasper is using his calm of wave in the room. Everyone is staring at me throwing daggers right at me thinking I may not be under control, but I am a newborn vampire, and it is to be expected.

"Okay everyone! I am not going to lose it, but I need to check out Mei's hand, please let me by," I gave a sincere look to Jasper and Emmett pleading with them to let me go over and take a look at my daughter's hand. I am seeing her tears in her eyes.

"We will let you through Bella; and we will be at your side, if we need to move you, but do not breathe got it," Jasper says to me giving me a stern look to watch my step.

Seth and the others surrender her to me. Mei walks over to me wanting her momma. I pick her up and set her on Breakfast Island and expect her hand sure enough she needs three stiches. I have medical training that I received in the CIA to know how to stich someone up and give IV among other things too.

"Someone goes and get me a syringe and nova cane, suture kit, iodine, gauze, medical tape, and swabs, and gloves please," I noticed Rose went up to Carlisle's study. He keeps a lot of medical supplies and drugs in there she comes back and hands me the things.

Peter gets on his cell phone, and he is talking to Carlisle what transpired here at the house. I could hear their conversations with my vampire hearing. Carlisle saying he is on his way. I am wiping Mei's tears away.

"Mei momma is going to rub iodine on you then I am going to stick a needle in your hand. You must be brave now nothing is going to happen to you okay. I am going to stich this up and make it feel better ok," I say to her, and she gives me a nod yes, that I have permission go ahead and care for her hand. Rose and Charlotte, they are on each side of Mei providing comfort to her. I begin to rub the iodine on her skin with my plastic gloves on. I take the syringe fill up needle with the nova cane, and stuck it around her wound, take the suture kit, open it up, and started stitching her hand up. That's when; Carlisle came through the door looking at me stitching up our daughter's hand. The look in his eyes is something to behold. He comes over to us at vampire speed looks at me doing the job. I knew it would take at least three stitches.

"Isabella I never knew that you could do this. Where did you get your training?" Carlisle says to me looking at my handy work on Mei.

"Carlisle the CIA trained me, and I am also a Medic. I can do most things in ER room. If, you are concerned about blood lust, there is none. Emmett and Jasper held me back until they saw that I am under control. The others flank to Seth's side protecting Mei from me. They were only doing their job as big brothers and sisters protecting their little sister. There are no hard feelings on my part on what they did to protect Mei," I say to them and smiling at Mei doing the last stich and placed some iodine around her wound. I bandage it up for her. I held her for a few minutes rocking her. Her tears died down. She fell asleep in my arms, and I took her over the sofa and held her while she slept.

"Isabella you truly amaze me; I never knew this part about you. You seem natural doing this like a doctor would do. You are going to be a hell of a doctor too,' Carlisle is kissing me passionately.

"Guys thank you for your help and Jasper thanks for sending calm of wave to Mei; she needed that during the procedure," I say to them still holding Mei in my lap.

"Bella this is your first test as a vampire, and you did exceptional well, with your bloodlust, and I never felt it once from you. It was no problem sending calm to Mei," Jasper is praising me on my control and looking at me with his southern drawl smile bowing his head.

"Well, thank you Jasper that makes me feel better," I say to him. It is time to put Mei to bed it is close to eight thirty her bedtime. Carlisle picked her up placed her in bed, and we tucked her in. Carlisle gave her small five-milligram painkiller for her injury; she will sleep for a while.

Carlisle and I got in our roman tub relaxing. We like the feel of warm water against our skins. We took time out to kiss and explore each other in the tub. We got out and dried off and made love through the night. Tanya and Edward they will return home tomorrow. We find out Eleazar; he is coming to see my gifts, and he is bringing his family too. They will stay with us for a couple days. At least, I get to meet the cousins and Eleazar is more like a brother to Carlisle. Raymond is coming too. I wonder how well he would do with Mei in the house.

.

Author notes: Chapter 29 Awakening it took you through Bella waking up vampire. And, her first test as a vampire with her bloodlust and Mei's accident. Chapter 30 Gifts will take you through Eleazar's assessment about Bella.


	30. Chapter 30 Gifts

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 29 took your through Bella awaking and her first week as a vampire. Chapter 30 Gifts will take you through Bella's reunion with her former boss Raymond and her gifts. I like to thank the fans to my story and those who leave reviews love my fans. I want to especially Karen/Karebear1965 my beta Grace and Love and for all your help.**

**Chapter 30 Gifts**

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day when the Denali's arrive. Carlisle had to run to the hospital for a while this morning and Rose took the day off to be with her cousins. Mei already had her breakfast, and she is in her playroom that Peter and Emmett designed for her downstairs. There is an empty room which wasn't being used. They made her a playroom with a school room setup because she will be home schooled for a while. Rose is keeping an eye on Mei. I am in here with Alice and Charlotte, we are in the guest rooms tidy them up before Denali's show up. Carlisle took me hunting last night while Mei was sleeping. So, I do not have to hunt today. My eyes are still red Alice told me my eyes will take a couple of months before they turn gold.

Carlisle made it in from work. We have an hour to go then the Denali's will be here. He went up to change into his relax attire. I wore jeans with a lace see through white blouse made in Italy and a pair of stilettos. We are waiting patiently for Edward and Tanya to return home.

"Carlisle I am little nervous about meeting Denali's and anxious about Edward and Tanya coming home. Do you think they will like me?" I say to him, he is holding me close to him sitting down on loveseat.

"Isabella they will love you, there is nothing is nervous about. I am happy that our kids are returning home. You will do fine around them," Carlisle gives me a kiss hard and urgently feeling mine anxiety about meeting Denali's.

We hear vehicles pulling in the circle driveway. That must be them. Carlisle took my hand, and we got up from the loveseat and Mei is in, Carlisle's arms holding her then the front door opens. Edward and Tanya come in. They sit their luggage down. Emmett and Jasper are flanking Carlisle along with Seth protecting Mei.

There is a man who stands six feet two, black hair golden eyes, very handsome with a woman beside him. She has black hair flowing down to her waist, she stands about five feet seven and oval face with golden eyes and hourglass figure and a very pretty women. Carlisle goes over to shake their hands and looks at them and me.

"Eleazar it is a pleasure to see you and Carmen, you look beautiful. Welcome home my son and daughter. Eleazar and Carmen this is my finance Isabella Marie Swan Volturi," Carlisle says to them then Eleazar comes to where I am standing with the permission to Carlisle to hug me, and Carlisle gives a nod yes.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, both, and I want to thank you for finding me in time," I smile warmly at them, and Carmen looked at Mei in Carlisle's arms.

"It is good to see you Isabella. We meet under different circumstances when you were in car, and it's a pleasure to meet you and I may say you are breath taking," Eleazar kisses my hand and Carlisle lets out a growl. He is possessive of me for sure. Eleazar winks at Carlisle and backs off.

"Well, I can see why you would be possessive my brother, she is a real beauty," Eleazar says to us.

"I thank you for your comment," I say to Eleazar smiling at him and Carlisle pulls me closer to him.

"Who is this precious child Carlisle?" Carmen asks us. She is taking the hand of Mei's. Carmen is smiling at her.

"This is our daughter, Mei Isabella Volturi Cullen, Isabella she adopted her before we meet she is from the Philippine's," Carlisle says to them and Mei wants to be held by Carmen and Carlisle surrenders her to Carmen.

Apparently, Mei won them over.

"Hello little one I am your cousin Carmen," Carmen says to Mei, and she is giggling.

"Hi Carmi," Mei says to her.

"You have to give her time she is still learning names," I say to them.

"Edward and Tanya it is good to have you guy's home, I missed you both," I say to them, and they are standing around us.

"It is good to be home Bella, I may say you turned out beautifully as a vampire," Edward says to me and smiles.

"Thanks Edward and I want to thank you and Tanya for being there for me at the Denali's," I say to them.

"Well, we could lose you Bella you are important in this family," Tanya says to me.

"I love you guys you know," I say to Edward and Tanya.

"We love you too Bella," Edward says to me.

"Where are the others?" Carlisle asks Eleazar and we are still standing near the foyer.

"They should be here shortly. They needed to take Raymond to hunt on the way. Isabella I sense you are a mental shield and a physical one. You have a gift of self-control but another you are a tracker. You see my gift is to see other gifts and my lady you are a powerful vampire," I am stunned into silence when he said those things about me.

"How can that be a tracker? Uncle Marcus found that I am mental shield, but he said that I could be a possible physical one too, but he wasn't sure. I woke up from the change with good control. Then I would be like my brother Demetri and a little like Jasper they can track too,' I say to him looking into his eyes.

"Yes you are Isabella you have those gifts; I will work with you on your gifts. You need to come and visit us in Alaska. I will work with you to bring it out your gifts in you so you can do it in full force. Carlisle and you daughter can come along too. I would work with you in our home," he says to me.

"Well, I would love to be trained by you. I am not sure how to use my gifts, but it can be of useful if my father Aro needs me. They trained me how to fight vampires since I was eight, so I know how to defend myself. I worked with the CIA for two years and could track the information we needed. Would you like to take a seat?" I say to Eleazar, and they followed us and sat down.

"Bella that is awesome about your gifts. Maria would search for someone like you. Luckily, enough Maria and her army are dead. You will have to be careful about not exposing yourself to the Romanians or a smaller coven or nomad. They would want you too, if they find out about you. They would use your skills," Jasper says to me looking at me.

"So this means; I would have to be careful the rest of eternity. I wonder if the Romanians have a seer in their guard. I would not want them to find out about me," I say to them looking down at my feet wanting to run this is scary knowing I am hot commodity to vampire world, but I do not run from my problems. I face danger head on.

"Isabella my love is you alright. I feel your fear," Carlisle says to me and holds me dear to him.

"It knowing that I'm a hot commodity in the vampire world. It is scary to me that I am," I gave him a kiss and needing his lips on mine.

"Isabella, so far there is no seer in Romanian guard. Aro and his brothers they send out Demetri and Chelsea to spy on them occasionally, to check and keep tabs on them." Eleazar says to me. I knew my father sent Demetri and Chelsea out on spy missions.

"I need to go and make a phone call to my father. I will be right back. Mei and Seth will need their lunch made. I will do that when I am done talking to my father." I say to them going in my study with my cell phone in hand and closed the door.

"Mum we will make their lunch," Charlotte says to me in a whisper.

"Thank you sweetheart for doing that for me," I say to her. I am sitting at my desk dialing my father on speed dial. I talked to my father and explained what Eleazar discovered about my gifs, saying that I am a mental and physical shield, and I have good control as well as a tracker. He is in awe of me having those gifts. I explained to him what Jasper said to me regarding, Romanians and other vampires, would be interested in using my skills. My father told me not to worry about it. There is no seer in the Romanian guard and they spy on them every two months. He is impressed with my gifts and for me to follow the advice of Eleazar and let him work with me on my gifts. I knew the others are listening to my conversations with my father, so there is no need to repeat it. I decide it is time to go join the others, and I hung up my cell phone.

"Isabella we heard your conversation with Aro, and I am glad that they do spy on them every two months, and your father is right by letting me train you to bring out your gifts. We will start it when you are ready to do so." Eleazar says to me and he is holding his mate Carmen.

"Well, thanks Eleazar I really want to do that. I must be prepared to fight and defend Volturi from any powerful vampires or empires that want to take it down. I knew my families are having trouble with the Romanians from the talks that Demetri had with me that the Romanians live life as vampires by exposing us for what we to the human race with no regard to consequences of their actions. They do want to take over the vampire world and rule it that much I do know." I stated to them.

"You are observant Isabella to understand what your father is up against with the Romanians." Eleazar says to me.

We hear two other vehicles pull in the driveway it must be them. Mei is in her bedroom taking a nap.

**Carlisle's POV**

I hate the fact that my mate has to fight Romanians. I do know one day she will have to for the sake of the vampire world. When Eleazar explained to Isabella and her gifts, it is a shock to me to find out his mate has four gifts. She is a hot commodity in the vampire world. She could be kidnapped by a vampire who needs her gifts. Isabella is a strong woman and quite able to defend herself under any circumstances. It still worries me. Here comes the rest of Denali's and Raymond.

Kate and Garrett come in first then Irina and Raymond second. Isabella and I we went to foyer to welcome them with open arms. I can feel the tension coming off of Isabella looking at Raymond for the first time since the accident.

"Good evening Kate, Irina, Garrett and Raymond. Isabella these are Garrett, Kate, and Irina," they are entering the living room. I shook their hands and they take a seat. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Raymond is having an effect on all the women here. Charlotte, Alice, and Rosalie they are licking their lips staring at Raymond. I smell their arousal in air, and most of the men are here too. Emmett is growling right at Raymond. There is going to be a problem here. The tension in this room is thick because succubus male can lure any woman, but Isabella does not seem to be effective at all.

"It is nice to meet you all finally. Hello Raymond, it is good to see you again." Isabella says to them, and Garrett takes Isabella's hand and places a kiss on it. Kate and Irina they hug her.

"Isabella you look beautiful as always." Raymond says to her, and I do not like the way he is looking at her.

"Raymond would you like to take a walk with me, so we can talk," Isabella says to him. I believe Isabella sense the tension in room too, and it is her way to defuse the situation. I don't want her to be alone with, Raymond. There is no telling what he would do to Isabella and hypnotize my mate into sexual submission. Peter looked up at me and nodded his head. I knew he would keep Isabella safe from him. He followed them out the glass door with Isabella and Raymond in the lead. We are sitting around in our discussions. We are waiting on Isabella to return with our guest Raymond. Peter went to supervise them on my behalf.

**Raymond's POV**

Today, I knew that we were going to see the Cullen's. I would see Isabella again. Right after the accident, I felt someone bite me in the neck, and then the raging fire and pain hit me. I spent three days in agony. I didn't know what was happening to me. Edward and Tanya Cullen is the first I see when I opened my eyes. There were three women in the room that were naked. What are they doing here? Why are the women naked? What is this place? What happen to me? I looked at this one beautiful woman she is naked in her glory and staring at me. I could not resist. I had to take her and make her mine. She has silver blond hair, hourglass figure, and oval face and stands about five feet nine and very attractive. We introduce each other, and her name is Irina Denali. We had hot steamy sex for eighteen hours. Irina told me that I need to hunt. We did that day; I took down a bear and feed off it, and she fed off of a lion. She has two sisters Tanya, who is mated and married to Edward Cullen; he is Carlisle's vampire son. Kate is mated to Garrett. Kate has an automatic, Taser machine gun in her hand and it is her gift. She shocked the shit out of me one day. So, I could feel it with her hand surging the electricity through my body. It hurt like hell. Irina has a brother name, Eleazar and a sister name, Carmen, who is Eleazar's mate. Eleazar told me his gift is seeing the gift of other vampires. He knew my gift, a walking lie detector, and a succubus. I can lure women like the Denali girls can lure men.

Now, we are here at the Cullen's, for some reason, my memories stayed with me, and I knew everyone. The men are growling at me because their mates are staring at me, and they are licking their lips. I was cut off of my thoughts when Isabella told me to go walk with her, so I did. We walked to where a river meets their property. We both sat down on boulders near the stream. We faced each other.

"How are you Isabella?" I ask her looking at her beauty. Peter is standing over few feet keeping watch on us.

"I am fine Raymond doing well as a vampire. I know this is a shock to you about the supernatural world, but it has been my life since I was eight years old. I actually fit in it perfectly," she says to me smiling at me taking her hand through her hair.

"Edward explained to me about your life and story how your parents, were killed by vampires. The Volturi government of the vampire world adopted you so you grew-up knowing this secret world. Yet you were able to hide this secret in your high school years, and through college and work. I have to commend you for hiding that secret. You did it well. It must of have been not easy to do, but you did. I understand that Aro and Sulpicia Volturi are your parents, and Aro is a king of the vampire world.' I say to her taking my hand placing on hers. There comes a growl from Peter.

"Yes, I grew up in vampire world and love it, they are my people. I adore all of them, and my parents. Eleazar read my gifts. I am a mental and physical shield with good control as a newborn and a tracker too." Isabella is explaining me her gifts. I knew there is something about her, she can find out information quickly.

"Yes, I knew that about you being good at tracking information you do it well. Eleazar and Edward they explained to me the advantages of being a vampire. I am amazed by the speed, my eye sight, and hearing, and enhance senses, I do have. I broke down a tree having sex with Irina against it. My strength is double." I say to her.

"Yes, I know it is for me too and for your information. I broke a boulder and split it into having sex with Carlisle on it," we had a good laugh after she told me that.

"I am sorry about the accident and the argument we had in car. I did suspect something is different about your families. I knew I was right Isabella. At least, now I know the truth. We are going to miss working at the CIA. I know we both loved it. Director Vance says we are missing in action no word yet about what happen to us. This is from what Eleazar told to me. He says he called your father. Besides, I did not have family missing me. I grew up in an orphanage all my life. When we found Mei, and she captures your heart as well as mine. I knew what that girl was going through having no one to love you. I am happy it is you as her mother." I say to her and venom tears shed Isabella thinking on that horrific day we found her.

"Yes, they would presume we are dead later own. I will miss our work with them, but I am taking on line courses to study to be a medical doctor. I am sorry about you never had family. I never knew about you growing up in an orphanage. Mei fits right in with both families. She knows we are vampires. You are forgiven about the accident. I am sorry that I couldn't reveal anything to you," she says to me.

"I thank you for accepting my apology. I feel the truth in you. I guess since I am succubus. I am going to have to watch myself around the women concerning their men around here they are growling at me." I say to her she is looking at Carlisle, who stepped outside.

"Yes, you will have to watch yourself with your hypnotizing ways to lure the women. I am going to give you some hints about vampire mating world. The males are very protective over their mates; under no circumstances, a man cannot touch their women without permission. When unknown vampires are in a room or in the area, they put their female mate behind them to protect them. You are not allowed to eye fuck someone's mate. Those are just a few hints to help you along the way," she says to me. It got me thinking that is why the male vampires are growling at me. I will definitely, have to watch my step around the women.

"Thanks for info about the mating thing, you know so much about this world, and it is still new to me. I happen to like being a vampire and having a family. Eleazar is a lawyer; he set me up with new ID's and an account. Now I am Raymond Alan Denali. I may go to law school become a lawyer. I got to do something with my new life." I say to her.

"You are welcome Raymond anytime about hints. I want you to know you are my family too. You don't have to be alone in this world ever again. Yes, you would make a good lawyer,

you would know if the court room is lying to you or not. You were always good at that. No one could hide a thing from you. I need to get back to our guest and get to know the Denali's," she says to me. We took off back at the house where Carlisle is waiting for her, and he takes her hand.

**Bella's POV**

"Well, I heard everything and I presume it went well between you and Raymond. At least, now he will always have a friend in you. I love you so much Isabella," He says to me. Carlisle he kissed me deeply. Mei is up from her nap, and all the Denali sisters, are all over her. Apparently, Mei won them over; she has a way. You would think she is a peace keeper a leader in her own right.

"I see your back Mum, glad you had your talk with Raymond. Mei won them over as you can see." Rosalie says to me looking at Denali sisters, hovering around her on the floor playing with her.

"I see Rosalie, she has won them over. I kept thinking in back of my mind Mei can draw people towards her. I wonder if she is gifted and Edward cannot read her mind." I say to them.

Eleazar is studying Mei on the floor looking at her with interest and turns his face to look at me.

"Isabella, Mei is mental shield, but she draws people to her winning them over. I would say she is a negotiator of some sorts a peace keeper. But, I am not for certain, but she has the character of a negotiator." I am stunned into silence.

"Bella is you alright?" Edward says to me, he has Tanya sitting in his lap.

"Edward it is shock that Mei has the character of a negotiator. I knew she is a mental shield like me it just threw me for a loop that's all." I am turning around to look at everyone.

"Isabella it would be coming from your perspective as a mother, it is like finding out your child is a genesis." Eleazar says to me.

"Yes, it would be shock mum finding out about Mei, but we need to let her gifts flourish like yours and bring them out, for you and Mei to become stronger through your gifts." Rosalie says to me, and her statement makes sense.

"I believe your right Rosalie it is time for me to bring out my gifts." I say to her, and Mei is with Seth and Alice in her playroom and schoolroom. Soon, I will start dinner for them.

"Bella I would like to work with you on your gift as a physical shield, mine is like a built in Taser gun in my hand. I can shock someone down for about a few seconds, to get away from a dangerous situation." Kate says to me.

"Yes, Kate I would love to work with you on my shield. I need to prepare Seth and Mei's dinner if anyone wants to join me in the kitchen feel free." I say to them and men they stayed and talked. I am preparing spaghetti for them one with meat sauce then the other without Mei still has a hard time chewing.

"Isabella from what Raymond told me you both have known each other for about two years." Irina says to me sitting down at barstool watching me cook.

"More like about two years and six months. I had to go through the intensive training program with CIA our former supervisor Margaret Ellis." I say to her looking at her. I placed the food plates on the table.

"Seth, Mei it is time to eat you better come in here," I say to them knowing Seth can hear me with his sharp hearing.

"Thanks mom I am starving, and it looks good," Seth says to me digging in and Mei starts to eat.

"Momma, guess what?" Mei says to me smiling at me while I sit with her.

"What my sweetheart?" I say to her, and she is giggling at Seth again she is like this when those two are together.

"Seth and Alice taught me how to spell my name; you want to see," she handed me a piece of paper in her pocket sure enough it looks like it is hers.

"Very good Mei I am proud of you, and you did a good job. I love you very much." I had to give her a kiss on cheek. Her hand from her cut is getting better by the looks of it. Carlisle checked on it this morning before he had to go to work. Mei made a mess all over herself with the spaghetti; she needs a bath.

"I will give her bath mums leave it to me.' Charlotte says to me and takes Mei upstairs for her bath and put on her pajamas. Seth gave me a hand in the kitchen to clean up. It is time for Carlisle and I put Mei to bed. She fell asleep quickly she had a tiring day with, all the company keeping her busy with activities. Starting tomorrow Kate and Eleazar is going to work with me on my shields.

The family is gathered around the living room playing games on the WI system and Denali girls are playing poker with Raymond. I remember playing against Raymond on a few occasions and lost to him. He is that good. Carlisle and Eleazar are playing chess. It seems like everyone is settled in for tonight. Seth is asleep in his cottage.

'Carmen would you like to go hunting with me?" I ask her, and she got up from a chair and looked at me.

"Yes, I would Isabella it would give us time to get to know each other," she says to me then we leave the house and took off in the forest found few deer and drank our fill and buried our prey. We are sitting down on forest ground looking at one another.

"Have you ever been to college Carmen?" I ask her.

"No I have not the only one that has been is Eleazar, he studied medicine and laws, he became a lawyer. I wished I could of have gone but I never been to school in my whole life. My sister Tanya has been to school and college, studying languages. Kate and Irina never been to school," she says to me it is hard to believe that.

"So you've never been it is hard to imagine someone who never has been to school." I say to her.

"Eleazar and I were born in the seventeen hundreds in Spain. Tanya and Irina were born in one thousand A.D. Women were not allowed to be educated life was hard for us. We took a backseat to let the men be the leader. You are from a different generation, which makes it easy for women to get educated and have real jobs. Our jobs were to take care of the men and home if we had children we had to take care of them," she says to me with her eyes narrowed to ground.

"You know something it is not too late for any of you girls to go to school or learn. I can help you if you would like. Yes, I am from twenty-first century, and our times are different than your era. I cannot imagine what life is like for women in that era having to take a backseat with men and society. That is simply not fair to you in that era. I am not the stay at home type. I love to work and go college learning different things. Since, we can spend living life through eternity. The world is an open oyster to us all we have to do is to crack it open and get the peril out." I say to her, and she smiles.

"Isabella, I would love to go to school and learn. Can you help me? I know life wasn't fair to women in my era and it is time for me to be in this new generation," she says to me and gives me a hug.

"Yes, I would love to help you learn and you are welcome and you can call me Bella most do." I say to her, and we get off ground to stand facing each other.

"We should be getting back to our men before they start searching for us," she says to me and we speed off in the forest back home when we entered my home. Everyone is in their bedrooms having sex we can hear them.

"Isabella, Jasper is projecting lust again. Why don't we go up and take care of business?" Carlisle has a glint in his eye and picks me up bridal style and carries us to our bedroom.

"I thought you would never ask my love," I say to him. We make love through the night all because of Jasper's projection. Carlisle and I cannot get enough of each other in the bedroom.

The sun is appearing through windows and another day begins. It is September the thirteen this is day of my twenty-three birthday. I was change less than ten days ago into a vampire. I am now the same age of Carlisle. Today Kate and Eleazar are going to train me some on my physical shield. Carlisle went to our daughter's bedroom to give her a good morning kiss; he already took his shower and got dressed. Now, it is my turn to get ready. I went to our bathroom and brushed my teeth, for some reason, I cannot break my human habits. That I do normally as a part of my routine. I am taking my shower letting the water cascade against my skin and shampooing my hair. I got out dried off and blew dried my hair adding a light touch of make-up and got dressed. I am wearing matching lace bra and panties, with a pair of jeans, with a silk blouse, keeping some of the buttons down to expose my breast and a pair of sexy boots, with six-inch heels that came up to the calves of my legs.

I went to Mei's room to help her get dressed for today she is up using the toilet and washed her face and hands and brushed her teeth.

"Momma I want to wear yellow today," she says to me, and we are in her closet going over her clothes, and she picks out a yellow top with a beetle bug on it and a pair of jeans, and I help her dress in them.

"Mei momma loves you and I will make your breakfast as soon as you get ready. What shoes do you want to wear?" I ask her, and she is looking at her shoes. I want her to be able to make her own decisions and say in some things. I want her to be independent.

"I want to wear boots like you have on momma," she says to me and grabs her boots, and I place them on her feet.

"Your boots look pretty on your feet Mei. We will go down and join your brothers and sisters." I pick her up, and we went downstairs and seeing, Denali's and Edward in the living room the others must be busy doing their own thing.

"Good morning Bella and Mei." Edward says to me going over a piece of music on his piano with Tanya at his side.

"Good morning to you Edward, Tanya, how is your morning?" I asked them.

"We are good Bella. Mei, how are you princess?" Tanya says to her.

"I am fine Tanya and good morning to my bubba and sissy," Mei says to them and Tanya picks her up sits her in her lap on the piano bench.

"Carmen, Kate, and Irina after Mei's breakfast we play soccer ball with Mei if you would like to join us, you can. Seth has to go to the college this morning for his class then his part-time job with Best Buy afterwards." I say to them as Seth is walking in to eat his breakfast and Mei eats her oatmeal.

"Well, mom I would stay and help clean up, but school is waiting," he says to me as he heads out the door.

I'll help you Bella." Carmen says to me and she starts helping me clean up.

"I thank you Carmen for your help you really didn't have to." I say to her.

"Really it is no bother for me too," she says to me. We went out the backdoor taking Mei outside to play. Mei and I begin to play with her soccer ball. I am kicking the ball to her and she manages to kick the ball in the net three times. Soon, the men joined us outside and Emmett, he starts to play with Mei. I left Mei playing with her big brother.

"Isabella we need to work on your shield. How you work on it? You need to concentrate with your mind and focus on something. Imagine you are in a field surrounding by flowers, then you see fire, coming your way. Imagine that fire coming towards you and Mei. She is with you in the center of that field the fire is spreading around both of you in a circle. Your physical shield can protect you two." I am standing near Eleazar trying to get that imagine in my mind.

"Close your eyes Isabella." Kate says to me. I did close my eyes. My job as a mother is protecting her young. I keep that imagine in my mind about fire to protect Mei from it. I focus on my shield seeing halos, white light and of a blue light and a wall suddenly, appear around me, and Eleazar is with me in shield.

I reach out with my hands and touch the walls around me and turning around in circle seeing and feeling the wall around me.

"Eleazar this is amazing we are in the shield together. How do I release the shield?" I asked him and looking at him then the others are standing outside the shield.

"Close your eyes Isabella; focus now with your mind. You and your daughter are safe the fire is gone," he says me, and I close my eyes and the shield drops.

"It worked the shield is gone. I wonder if I can expand it all the way out." I say to him, and he is in deep thought by looking at him.

"Isabella when you focus on your shield by expanding it out. Imagine a rubber band stretching it out as far as it can go. Carlisle, Irina, Raymond, Carmen, Jasper, and Alice we need your assistants. We are going to put you guys under the shield. All of you place your hands together in a long line. Let Isabella focus on her shield further out." Eleazar says to them. I am focusing, imagining a wall that is in front of me and behind me. I am trying to focus on imagine of a wall, that will surrounded my family. The wall is transparent you can see the others on the opposite side of the wall and there is the others inside the shield. They are tapping at the wall but cannot get in.

"You did it Isabella very good; I love you very much," Carlisle is kissing me in the wall that surrounds us.

"I love you to Carlisle." I say to him, and the others are looking around inside the wall.

"Bella you did well you are an exceptional vampire, and you are shielding alright.' Jasper says to me with a grin on his face.

"Isabella you did enough training for today. We do not want to overwhelm you since you is a newborn. We will do little at a time with you on all of your gifts. I know for a fact you know how to defend yourself from humans and seen your family fight vampires to know enough what to do defend yourself from attacks. The main thing is for you to concentrate on your gifts" Eleazar says to me.

"I basically can track information fast like paperwork, trials, leads and information on computer, but people know we relied on informants to get to other people we wanted." I say to Eleazar.

"Yes, I can vouch for that." Raymond says to Eleazar.

"So, that means you can gather information fast but not people. Apparently, you carried that skill over to this life very interesting indeed." Eleazar says to me.

"So, you mean to tell me that I carried my CIA skills over to this life. Raymond here has always known if you are lying or not he is good in integrations." I say to Eleazar.

"Yes you did you and Raymond carried your skills over from you CIA job in this life. Isabella you can lower the shield now," he says to me, I close my eyes and focus on dropping the shield, and it comes down and Mei runs to her father wanting him, and he picks her up.

"I thank you for working with me Eleazar; it is time for Mei's lunch time." Eleazar gives me a light pat on my back telling me in his way I did well.

"Mum, I already have her lunch made." Rosalie says to me taking Mei from Carlisle's arms and taking her in the house.

"Isabella I have been trying to shock you with my electric current the whole time I have been here. It's not working." Kate says to me so that is why she has been focusing on me.

"I did not know that you were trying to do that to me," I say to her and giggling likes a schoolgirl.

"Kate, I was wondering what you were trying to do to me. I find it funny it didn't work,' she is laughing along with me.

"Well, with most I can Taser them down for a few seconds, but I got nothing with you. You are an amazing vampire Isabella,' she says to me.

"Well, I did not feel a thing you, and you do have an exceptional gift. Raymond and I we carried guns and Tasers with us to use on our enemies. It amazes me, you have a built in one in your body." I say to her, and she is smiling at me.

We sat around and chatted for a while since Mei is taking her nap. Alice looks like she is in one of her visions, and she is rubbing her temple and focusing on it.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked her putting his arms around his mate comforting her.

"My vision has to do something with the Romanians. They are planning to attack the Volturi within five months. Vladimir and Stefan plan taking over the vampire world. Then my vision went blank nothing more. I will keep looking to see what they are planning." Alice says to us. My father should know about this.

"Carlisle I think you need to call my father and warn him what is about to happen. So, he can send his spies on them. Who knows? How many they have to attack Volturi? I will do what I can to defend and fight for my family our way of life." I say to him then the growls can be heard coming from Carlisle.

"Isabella you will not fight the Romanians! You are my mate and I do not want to lose you." Carlisle says to me did he give me a direct order in his outburst in anger. No he will not give me a direct order.

"Dad I think you just fucked up." Emmett stated to Carlisle giving him a scowl look standing in the corner of room with his Rose in his arms.

"We need to go to forest Carlisle. I need to talk privately to you." I say to him and we both speed off in the forest at vampire speed.

"What did you need to talk to me about love that the others could not hear?" Carlisle says to me holding my hand.

"Carlisle you will not do such a thing by giving me a direct order not to fight them. I know how to handle them. They are my family. I will fight them and not lose my family by them. I will not sit by, and watch on sidelines and see everyone that I love to fight them alone and I do nothing. Carlisle I love you very much, but I grew up as a Volturi. I know the risk involved with other covens, wanting to take over our world. My father trained me, and I am ready." I do believe this is our first argument.

"I should of have asked you nicely rather than give you a direct order Isabella. I am sorry for my outburst and anger. I cannot lose you ever. I seem to forget you are from a different time were women can be leaders. In, my time most women stayed at home and summited to their men orders. I failed by not treating you on equal ground with me," he says to me. I am seeing him being reasonable with his presumptions.

"Yes, Carlisle I am from this century, and women are not taking a backseat from anything compared to your era. I spoke to Carmen in the forest when we hunted. She stated to me that in her era, woman was never allowed to go to school, Carmen and Kate and Irina never been to school. I told her it is not too late, and I would help them in their schooling. I only ask you, please get with today's times, and treat me equally. I will always give you the respect and the head leadership role in the family, but leading alongside of you instead of behind you." I say to him pleading with my eyes.

"Isabella you are right about this you are my equal. I do understand your reasoning about fighting the Romanians. I will fight along the side of you. Aro and my brothers we will need to come up with a plan to fight them. They have been for centuries wanting to expose us and let humans know of our existence. They have slaved women for their sexual pleasures, and I do not agree with them making women as sexual slaves." Carlisle says to me.

"Carlisle I love you so much, and I do not want us to fight ever again. You remember that time we were separated for a week, and you were off fighting the nomads. I was worried about you and our family. I can see why you would react like that about me fighting Romanians. It was hard for me too. I had bad chest pains for a week being separated from you. It hurt like hell." I say to him, and he takes me and sits me on his lap, and we are kissing suddenly he rips my clothes off of me, and I tear his. We are on the forest ground making love for hours.

"Isabella, I love you. We need to get back. Sorry, I got carried away tore your clothes. I needed you so badly," he says to me, and we looked around our clothes are torn into shreds. We are laughing about the mess of our clothes.

"Well, you weren't the only one I did too." I say to him.

"Carlisle I have some clothes for you both. I saw in a vision this would happen." Alice says to us laying our clothes out on the ground. We got dressed quickly.

"Thank you Alice for bringing us some clothes." Carlisle says to her and Alice takes off in the forest at vampire speed.

**Carlisle POV**

We came back into the house after our discussions. She is absolutely right she is from a different era, and most women will not take a backseat to their men. I made a call to Aro explaining Alice's visions. He said that they will make their preparations for the oncoming fight. The Denali's are willing to help in the fight against the Romanians. Denali's girls want to attend school here with, Isabella's help. They are making plans to move here in Seattle area for a while. They fell in love with Isabella, and our daughter Mei and they want to be closer to us. Alice is finding them a house closer to us in running distant from our house. Denali's went home this morning it is cloudy raining over cast and fall is sitting in with a chill in the air.

Today is Isabella's birthday we had a small celebration for her. She is twenty-three years old the same age as me. I had another charm made for her bracelet it is a heart locket with a picture of Mei and Isabella together on one side and on other side a picture of me and Isabella together. I had it engraved saying _'Forever Us.'_ She loved it, and she will always cherish her charm bracelet.

Author notes: Chapter 30 took you through Bella's gifts and Alice's visions about Romanians are coming for the Volturi and the first argument for Bella and Carlisle. Chapter 31 Coming October you will see what I have in store for this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31 Coming of October

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**(Continue Story) Chapter 30 recap Bella finds out her gifts. She also finds out about Mei is gifted too. Raymond and Bella had their talks and mend their relationship. Carlisle and Bella had their first fight. Alice saw the vision of the Romanians coming after Volturi within months. I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 you rock. I couldn't do it without you. I like to thank my fans to this story.**

**Chapter 31 Coming of October**

**Aro's POV**

I received a call from my daughter Isabella, she told me Alice had a vision about the Romanians are coming within months. We must be prepared for upcoming battle. It will not be pleasant. Isabella our princess told me Eleazar evaluated her gifts; she is a mental and physical shield with good control and a tracker, but not like Demetri's gift. She can track information successfully and quickly. Eleazar worked with Isabella on her physical shield, she is getting the hang of it.

I am surprised about Mei's gifts that Eleazar examined about her. She is mental shield and can draw people to her. Yes, she will be an exceptional vampire when she comes of age to be changed. Isabella told me her, and Raymond mended their relationship it is good that the accident didn't tear them apart.

My daughter will fight along the side of us, she wants to. Isabella says to me, she loves us dearly, and she will be damn if anything happens to all of us. We trained her from the time she was eight for this. We have Jasper and Peter and Charlotte; they fought Maria's army and won. They are experienced fighters. Carlisle told me he wouldn't let Isabella do it alone he will fight beside her. He doesn't want to lose his love. I cannot blame him. I couldn't imagine our lives without our princess in it.

We sent out Demetri and Chelsea out on spy mission on the Romanians. They should be back with their report in two days.

I received a phone call today from Isabella's director of the CIA, they cannot find their bodies. I told him we should declare them dead. He agrees with me and wanted to know if I could attend a memorial for my daughter. I told him no because my daughter was a private person, and we would hold one here in Italy surrounded by her family. He completely understands. I called Isabella told her about the phone call, and she understands. She told me at least that is closure for her and Raymond at the agency. I came out of my thoughts with my brother Caius speaking to me.

"Aro, we should call some of the other covens to helps us. The Romanians have at least one hundred. What are your thoughts?" Caius asks me, and he is sitting down in his throne chair.

"I say we should Caius and Marcus my brothers, but let us wait and make the calls after Demetri and Reneta wedding. There will be some in attendance at the wedding we could ask." I say to them.

"Yes, I agree my brother it would be the perfect time to discuss with them." Marcus says to me. We got up from our chairs and leave the throne room to join our mates in our private chambers.

**Bella's POV**

September has gone by fast in less than four days away the coming of October will be here. The leaves of the trees are turning orange and bright yellows. I am thinking what is ahead for us fighting the Romanians. I know Alice is searching her visions, but she cannot see what day they are coming only its months from now. But, we don't know what day.

Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle and I will be fighting the battle. I already discuss with Emmett, Edward, Rose, Seth and Tanya, they will stay here in Seattle with their baby sister to protect her. I don't want her near the Volturi castle in case the Romanians decide to come there to destroy us. We are ready to fight. I am not quite ready with my physical shield, and I have been working on it for days. I can project it from half mile distant, but we will need it to expand it out further to cover all of us. That means I must practice with my shield daily. Eleazar once they move here he will be training me daily with both shields. We don't have much time until war breaks out.

The Denali's have found a home here in Seattle that they brought, and it is about fifteen minutes from our place. They want to be closer to family. I am going to help Carmen, Kate and Irina with schooling. They can read but never been to school. I found on-line from Amazon text books that I purchased for them. I will start teaching them their studies. I will help them get a GED, so they can attend college. They came from a different era were they weren't allowed to attend school. Tanya is the only one that has been to school and college, and she studied languages. Kate and Irina are excited about the prospects of attending college. Garrett and Raymond have college degrees. Eleazar has various degrees from college, but his main profession is a lawyer. Carmen wants to become a lawyer like her mate.

My father called me today and told me that director Vance and him. They are going to declare Raymond and me dead. Now, I must work on getting new IDs. I have IDs from Italy are still good. They say Isabella Marie Volturi. My IDs' from USA are under the name of, Isabella Marie Swan, are no longer valid. I would need to go to Carlisle or Jasper to see what they can do. Carlisle and Rose are working at the hospital today. Mei is outback playing with Emmett and Charlotte playing her favorite sport soccer. Alice is with Tanya today doing a walkthrough of Denali's new home here in Seattle. Alice will be doing the decorating. She is good at what she does.

"Jasper, can you come here please?" I asked him, and he is in his study going over war strategies to help us in the fight. He comes to me at vampire speed.

"I need to get new IDs' for me the old ones under Swan name are no longer valid now. My father just got through calling me and saying that he and director Vance is going to declare Raymond and me dead." I say to Jasper. I would like to drive my new BMW sports car that Carlisle got for me. I would need a new driver's license.

"You leave it to me, and I will call Jenks and get it started on it right away. Jenks should have your new documents and IDs' in three days. I know you will need everything. Do you want to go by Cullen as a last name?" He says to me and grins. He gets on his phone and makes a call to Jenks.

"Of course, I do want to go by Cullen name and thank you Jasper." I say to him looking at Jasper, and he is giving Jenks all the information he needs.

"Bella it is done you will have a new birth certificate, social security card, passport, and driver's license. They will be under the name of Isabella Marie Cullen. It will be ready in three days either Carlisle or I will pick them up for you." Jasper says to me.

"Good Jasper, I cannot wait until my driver's license gets here. So, I can take my new baby out for a spin." I say to him, and he starts laughing.

"I knew that there was an interior motive coming from you. Now, I see why you need a new driver's license you need it to take that new baby for a spin." Jasper and I start giggling.

"You caught me and my motives." We start laughing.

"I will call Carlisle let him know what I've done Bella, so he will be informed." Jasper says to and gets on the phone with Carlisle.

I need to go and make Mei some lunch. I am watching her out the window. She plays hard with Emmett and loves it. Emmett is like a kid himself and loves to play. He is just a huge teddy bear. I feed Mei and now she is taking her nap. At least, I can get on-line with my college courses and do them while my sweetheart is taking her nap.

I am sitting here in my office going over my studies on my laptop thinking where our futures are taking us. Since, I can think of many things at once being a vampire has its advantages. My brain doesn't tire out like it use too. The future looks bright for us and our plans. Carlisle, Rosalie and I are talking about getting into private practice together after I finish college and med-school. I will be specializing in Pediatrics, Carlisle will be internal Medicine, and Rose wants to be in family medicine. We will have to find a large office for all of us. This is exciting to have the Cullen name on our business. That way, we can sit our own hours and days we will be there.

Edward and Jasper have law degrees, and now they are talking about opening up a law firm. I didn't know Edward and Jasper even had law degrees. Jasper told me most of everyone has more than one or more college degrees. Edward and Rose have two medical degrees. Jasper told us Jenks would get old and die eventually, and we will need someone to do the vampire world's documents and forgeries. They are going to get the equipment and software to start doing the forgeries. Edward and Jasper told me law is perfect for them. Edward can read minds to know if someone is lying in court. Jasper can feel their lies in court. Edward and Jasper they would be perfect for that profession. Raymond and Carmen are going into law. Since, Carmen is going to get her GED and go to college; she can join them as soon as she graduates from law school. Raymond is going to law school as well, and he is perfect for it since he is a walking lie detector.

Tanya told Alice she was going into Interior Decorating and go to Decorating School. She and Alice are talking about getting into business together. They are making all sorts of plans for their future. Seth and Emmett are going into the computer business since Emmett is a wizard at computers. Irina and Kate haven't talked about what they will do in the future. Peter is going back into being a professor when the Denali's girls are going to college he wants to help keep an eye on them.

Believe me, they are a hand full with their succubus ways around men. Tanya does fine; she is not near as bad as her sisters are. Their mates are concerned for their safety and the safety of men around them. Peter's volunteer to go back to teaching as a favor to Raymond and Garrett. Garrett is an investment counselor he does well in his profession. Charlotte does fine as an architect and still freelance when someone hires her and still loves her profession.

I am about through with my studies on-line and, I do hear Mei's little patter feet across the house and hear her heartbeat she is coming inside my office with her fairy doll in her hand. She runs up to me wanting to be held. I run my hands through her hair it is a mess after she woke up from her nap, and I kiss her on the top of her head. She is so adorable and a loving child, she is my world.

"Mei did you have a nice nap? Momma loves you my sweetheart." I say to her, and she is playing with her doll's hair.

"Yes I did momma have a good nap. I love you too. When is daddy coming in? I miss him and Rose," She says to me, and she is looking at me and smiles.

"They will be in soon Mei it will not be long. I promise you." I say to her and giving her reassurance she needs.

**Carlisle's POV**

I am through with my work at the hospital today. Rose and I are on our way home. I cannot wait until I get home to Isabella and Mei. Every time, I am away from Isabella my chest hurts and that pain from being away from her. She does get the same way when she is away from me. Jasper called told me he had Jenks get Isabella new IDs' for her. Aro and Director Vance are going to declare Raymond and Isabella dead. I told Jasper he can pick them up for me. I drove into garage parking my Mercedes and got out. I do hear Mei; she is running around playing and laughing. She is a joy to have around.

"I am home." Mei is running to me, and Isabella is behind her. I picked her and held her kissed on the cheek. Isabella reaches out with her arm and holds me to her side. I kiss her deeply needing contact with her lips on mine.

"Missed you daddy and love you." Mei says to me, and her arms are wrapping around my neck.

"I missed you too and love you my angel." I say to her, and she gives me a kiss on my cheek. She is so adorable.

"I miss you Carlisle while you were working. I love you very much." I slap her ass gently, and she gives me a seductive smile and licks her lips.

"I love you Isabella very much too. How was your day?" I ask her leading her to a sofa to sit down.

"It went fine Carlisle working on my studies on line. I want to run something by you, and you tell me what you think. What I want to do after college and med-school is over? I want to move back to California live in our house in Glendale or buy a much larger one in LA. I know for a fact we cannot be out in sun because we sparkle, and the weather stays nice all year around. But, there are ways to live permanently, in California and we don't have to move." Isabella says to me got me thinking it could be risky. Suddenly, the family pours in listening to our conversation.

"Isabella there is too much sun there. How would we get around it?" I asked her looking in her beautiful doe eyes of hers.

"Carlisle in California people stay to themselves, for one most in LA area among the stars, receives plastic surgery, Botox and life style lifts. There is no one who asks your age or doesn't look their age. The homes, in LA area have high walls or excluded away from other homes. I love living in sunny areas and there are way around it. This is an example wearing shawls or Arabian wear going out in daylight this allows us to get to and from work without detection. I do know when Esme and I went out to shop on sunny days she would wear India ladies wear. She would be covered head to toe. We took walks on the beach when the sun went down. My home in Glendale allowed us to swim in a backyard pool. There were no neighbors watching us because of the high walls." Isabella says to me the others want to give their opinion.

"May, I say something dad." Rose say to me and Mei runs to be held by her.

"Yes, Rose you can speak your mind." I say to her.

"Mum has a point with us moving to California, there are ways around it like she said. Since, Esme lived there for four years, and she was able to pull it off. We can open our own private practice as doctors there. It would be nice to move away from raining and snowy areas for a change." Rose says to me and looking down at Mei in her lap.

"I want to say something about it too. It will be the perfect area to live in LA to open our law firm. Just think Jasper the possibilities, of celebrities, needing lawyers, for their needs or divorces. We could make a killing there with our fees alone." Edward pipe in why we should move.

"Yeah, you are right Edward; we would have to bring Denali's with us since most are going into Law School. Eleazar is already an attorney. I am diffidently in." Jasper says to us.

"Well, I think it is perfect for the shopping on Rodeo Drive. Tanya and I can have our interior decorating business. I can see it will flourish especially, dealing with celebrities, and high-power people who live there. We can decorate homes of rich and famous." Alice says to me looking at me and smirking. It makes me wonder if she saw this conversation coming.

"Alice, I agree with you, it would be exciting to do celebrity's homes." Tanya says to her looking at her and then me.

"Well, I am in mum and dad with my freelance work as an architect. I can work anywhere and from home." Charlotte says to me and smiling brightly, she is a joy to have around.

"I know that Seth and I can build our computer software and computer game business in LA. It is perfect location.

I am game for it." Emmett gives us his opinion.

"I will go where ever you go guys go because I cannot be without Mei." Seth says to us. Yes, he will be forever in Mie's life and a future son-in-law. He is a good kid. Isabella and I already love the kid.

"I can teach at UCLA doing it at night teaching." Peter says to us.

"This is so much better than going to high school repeatedly." Alice pipes in and she is giggling. God! I love that daughter of mine, even if she is pushy when she wants something.

"I am happy everyone agrees with my plans to move to California. I thank all of you for supporting me and our move as a family in seven years. This gives us time to get our schooling out of the way. I love all of you dearly. I need to go make dinner for Seth and Mei." I say to them, and they come to hug me. I love all of them so much.

"Dad and mum I will make dinner for Mei and Seth you guys go off and do your own thing. I will take care of them." Rose says to us taking Mei to kitchen and Seth is following them.

"Well, family since you all gave us your opinion. Isabella has won this round. We are moving within next seven years to LA. We will look for a mansion with lots of rooms and spacious we will need that for all of us." I say to them, and the family goes about doing their own things. Rose went to make dinner for Mei and Seth. I picked up my bride to be bridal style rushed to our bedroom to make love to her. I needed her now.

**Alice's POV**

I saw this conversation coming in my vision, and the whole family would sit down to talk it over about Bella wanting to move back to California. Everyone gave Bella and Carlisle their opinion. There is no one going to high school anymore. We came to a decision to pursue careers and have goals. I think Bella idea about California is perfect we all hate moving around a lot at least with us living there. There are ways around living in LA.

There is one thing that Bella did say people in California. The celebrities get plastic surgery, Botox and lifestyle lifts so no one looks their age. They wouldn't be suspicious of us for sure. I knew she missed living in California and in Italy. What she doesn't know? Carlisle and I we are looking at on the Internet is a villa in Naples. It is an old manor that sleeps seventeen people. It is up for sale the home. It is very beautiful home. Carlisle and I just knew in our instincts that Bella would love it. He is purchasing it for her as a wedding present. At least, she can they can go and visit her family in the castle of Volturi and for their privacy; they can go home in Naples.

I keep searching my visions for Romanians when they are coming. So, far I haven't got any other vision. We are ready for the fight most of us. I will help in fight because Jasper trained me to fight Maria and her newborns. I see different possibilities of the outcome of the fight. I see nothing bad on our side, but that doesn't guarantee anything it is all based on the decisions made on both sides that are fighting. Bella is working on the shield everyday once the Denali's move here in their new house. Eleazar and Bella will be training every day.

What I am going to do is get on the Internet start searching for mansions in LA. I rushed upstairs at vampire speed to my room and get on my laptop and start looking on line.

**Eleazar's POV**

We finally move to Seattle to be closer to family. This is the middle of October. We still have our home in Alaska and among other homes throughout the world. Kate, Irina and Carmen are over at the Cullen's today. Isabella is teaching them their studies to help them get a GED, so they can attend college. Now, it looks like the Cullen's are moving next seven years to LA area premeditatedly. They ask us if we would like to go. We agree with the idea we are going to open up a law firm and name it, _Cullen, Denali and Whitlock Associates of Law. _Edward, Jasper, Raymond, Carmen and I will be lawyers in our firm. Carmen and Raymond will be attending college to get their law degree. Carlisle, Rosalie and Isabella are going to open up a medical office name it, _Paradise Medical Center_. It is Rose that came up with the name of their clinic. Alice found a twenty bedroom mansion in Malibu for sale she showed it to Carlisle and Isabella for their approval. Isabella fell in love with it, so they are purchasing it for twenty one million. We all have money to afford the life of luxury. Carmen found a mansion Beverly Hills a ten bedroom for sale. I told her since she fell in love with it go ahead and purchase the home. Their asking price is twelve million.

We have been living here for a week now. I've been working on Isabella's shields she is getting better. She can expand it out about a mile. I will go over tomorrow to the Cullen's and train Isabella further on her shields. The Romanians are ruthless vampires and very dangerous to our species. They enslave women for sexual slaves and want to expose us for who we are. Now, they want to destroy Volturi and our way of life. We live peacefully now they want to destroy it. Alice keeps looking in her visions and doesn't see anything at this moment.

**Bella's POV**

The Denali's have been living here for a week now. Eleazar has been training me on both my shields it seems like that I can expand it out now close to mile and a half. We have to be ready for the fight. Demetri and Chelsea came back from their spy mission on the Romanians and told my father that their army is close to one hundred and thirty now. The Volturi we have a total of sixty vampires, with us and with the Denali's that is not enough to even out the numbers that the Romanians have. My father plans are to get other covens to come and help. Who he is calling in for help? I don't know. I pray we will win the fight and no casualties on our end.

I finally took my new car for a spin few days ago since the change. It felt good to have freedom and be out. Carlisle thinks that I will be fine, to get and go shopping and do things since, I have good control. He insists for me to have someone with me at all times when I am out publically as a safety measure. I don't have any bloodlust problems or urges to attack someone.

We all agreed about moving to LA and living in Malibu, and I am excited about getting back home in California. Washington is fair, but it doesn't feel the same to me. I want Mei to grow up where there is sun and hardly any wet or cold weather. She will be nine years old when we do move. We all got to get through college first.

We will go next month to Demetri and Reneta wedding on November the twenty eight. I am excited for them. There is our wedding on April the eighteen. That is when I will be officially Isabella Marie Cullen. I cannot wait until my father walks me down the aisle in my white dress. Then, Uncle Marcus will announce us as man and wife. I came out of my thoughts when Carlisle came into our bedroom, and he lies beside me while I am reading my book.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Carlisle asks me, and he has his neck snuggle next to mine.

"I am just thinking about our wedding that's all and cannot wait until I am officially your wife." I say to him and kiss him on his lips.

"I for one cannot wait until you do become my wife Isabella. I am so in love with you." I kiss him deeply and passionately. That is not all I need from him, and I begin to take his shirt off him. He does get my signal that I want him bad. Carlisle undresses me taking my clothes throwing it on the floor beside the bed. I undid his pants, and he helps to pull them off him.

"Carlisle, I love you so much, and I need you in me now." I've been dripping wet for him every time he is near me my panties get wet with my arousal for him. I smell his arousal when he is ready for me. He takes his time kissing every inch of my body. I kiss him all over his chest and abs down to his cock and lick up and down on his shaft hearing him moan and being turned on by my ministrations to him. I have his cock in my mouth moving his shaft up and down in slow motions. He lets out a growl and utters my name, "Isabella that feel so good," he comes in my mouth, and I swallow every drop of his seed.

He is growling, purring, and taking his hand caressing my sex, and I am getting turned on with his actions. Carlisle takes two fingers and places them in my core to my g-spot stroking hard and fast and sucking on my clit then; I came in his mouth and screaming his name, "Carlisle that is amazing," I am kissing him urgently needing his lips on mine. He takes his cock in my core stroking my walls, and we are taking our time with each other making love nothing hard but sweet simple love making. We both came and screamed out each other's names in our heated passion. We spend every night like this having sex or making love. I cannot get enough of Carlisle, and he cannot get enough of me.

It has been two weeks now that Eleazar has been working with both shields of mine. I can expand it out two miles now. Eleazar came up with a plan using Edward since he can read minds. He told me to start shielding other people thoughts around him, so he cannot read them. I did practice daily by doing this it seems like it is working. Edward is relieved that he doesn't have to put up with families thoughts anymore. He told me he doesn't like being in anyone's head all the time and it spells relief when he doesn't have to read sexual thoughts of everybody. I hope I am ready to defend my family against the Romanians. I have to be they are my life and world. I don't know why I have this feeling it is going to fall upon me to save our vampire world. You can call it my instincts or gut feeling. I just know that it is me.

**Romanians Stefan POV**

I am ready to take over the vampire world, and the Volturi think they are hot shit. Well, I will give them shit and hell to pay thinking they own us and can tell us what to do. We have a total of one hundred and thirty experience fighters, and the Volturi only have sixty. We can wipeout the Volturi and get rid of them once and for all. I do believe they have someone in their guard that is special and means the world to them. I need to send Benito out on a spy mission on the Volturi. Who this vampire is with the special talent? I do not know, but I intend to find out. Benito was in Maria's army, but he escaped her during the fight with Jasper Whitlock. It was Jasper, who killed Maria. But, Benito kept running until he made it to us. Ever since then, he has become one of our guards and spies.

I will give them at least few months of peace then we will attack the Volturi sometimes in February. We shall rule over-all vampires in the world. They will have to bend to our will and desires for them. My plans are for Aro, Caius and Marcus to be dead and burned to ashes and then Vladimir and I will be kings.

**Author notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next upcoming chapter 32 November. I like thank the fans of this story. **


	32. Chapter 32 November

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for keeping me in line. You totally rock! I like to thank he fans to this story and reviews. Recap from chapter 31: Aro and director Vance are declaring Bella and Raymond dead at the CIA. As you are wondering how I came up with Director Vance's name for this character in this story. It is out of NCIS Rocky Carroll plays Director Vance. The Cullen's discuss their futures and all the kids decide to pursue careers and move to California. Stefan is sending Benito on a spy mission to Volturi the Romanians want a war.**

**Chapter 32 November**

**Benito's POV**

**Three days before.**

I am being sent on a spy mission, to spy on Volturi. Stefan seems to think there is someone special, in the guard who means a lot to them. How he knows this information? It beats me; he has his ways of finding out. There is no seer in his guard. I am in the village of Volterra. I am walking at a human pace and up the hill; there is the castle of Volturi. It is nightfall. I go over to castle and stand on the outside of it walls and listen in. This place reeks of vampire scents so mine won't make a difference. I am hearing other vampires talk with each other. There is no talk about this vampire as of yet.

It is one hour later that I heard someone say, "Master." Now, I have something too really to listen in.

"Master, how is our sister Bella doing with her training with Eleazar? How much further can she go with her physical and mental shield? " I am hearing the unknown vampire ask.

"Well, Demetri, your sister has made excellent progress. She can extend her physical shield, about six miles, out now and her mental shield; she can extend it out to twenty miles; with her progress by the time we go to war, and she will be able to do it further." I am hearing from this vampire.

"Well, Master, your daughter is doing well with her shields then and her training with Eleazar. That is excellent." This Demetri says to him. He has a daughter. I must notify Stefan at once.

"Yes, indeed she is doing well with her training; Eleazar is doing a great job bringing out her gifts. I wouldn't know what do to without my Isabella in it. Sulpicia and I made the best decision adopting her since she was eight. Ever since then she is the heart of the Volturi and a blessing. She is my princess." He seems like he worships her, and she means a lot to Volturi. This is an added bonus to Romanians.

"I cannot wait to see my sister again Aro. She will be here to attend mine and Renata's wedding at the end of the month. She told me that they are taking the Cullen's private jet, to fly here out of Washington. Felix and I plan to take our sister out the day before the wedding and have a good time." So, his daughter is living in the new world. She plans to attend their wedding at the end of the month.

"Yes, that is right is it? November twenty eight she will arrive four days before that. She did mention to me that her, and her sisters are throwing a bridal shower in the castle for Renata. Carlisle and Isabella will get married here on April the eighteen here in the castle. All of the Cullen's and Denali's plan to attend. What are your plans with Isabella?" He asks this Demetri.

"Oh, the usual Master nothing too bad." Demetri says to him, and he has a light chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Well, Demetri, you have a pleasant night out with, Renata, taking her to opera. You are dismissed." Their conversation is over, and the room where they were speaking in is silent. I must get back to Stefan to let him know of my findings.

**Romanians Vladimir's POV**

We are waiting for the return of, Benito, getting back from his spy mission on the Volturi. He should arrive shortly with his findings. Benito comes through our chambers, and by the look of him, he has the news, we are waiting for.

"Benito, give us your findings?" I say to him and looking at him.

"Master, I have wonderful news to give you and Stefan. Apparently, I overheard a conversation between this, Demetri, and Aro, that his sister is a mental and physical shield. Her name is Isabella, Sulpicia, and Aro; they adopted her since she was eight. They think of her as the heart of the Volturi and a princess. Aro's daughter plans to come four days before this Demetri and Renata's wedding. It is going to be on November the twenty eight." Benito says to us.

"Is there any other information about the girl?" I ask Benito, who looks like he needs to feed.

"Yes, she lives in the new world, and Aro did mention about this Carlisle; he is marrying his daughter, Isabella, on April eighteen, at the Volturi castle. The Cullen's do plan to be there for this Demetri's wedding," he says to me, which got me thinking to devise a plan to kidnap Aro's daughter while she is attending the wedding event. That is what we will do. We kidnap women for sexual slaves. We will kidnap his daughter to serve us in our guard. Luckily, we have, Alfonzo; is gifted to lure Isabella towards him. Who knows maybe Alfonzo will have a mate in Isabella? We owe him a mate. He is a succubus that can lure any woman.

"You are dismissed Benito. You need to go get feed your eyes are dark." I say to him.

"What are your plans Vladimir?" Stefan asks me.

"My plans are to kidnap this Isabella attending this wedding by using Alfonzo to lure her out. She will serve the guard, and at least I can give Alfonzo a gift, of a new mate. His mate was killed by the Volturi for her crimes. He is the type who was faithful to his mate; he was like that with his wife. I know he would be good, to this Isabella. The sex slaves are for us Stefan alone. We don't need this Isabella for a sex slave." I say to him, and he has a seal of approval written on his face beaming in pride of the idea in having Isabella here as our guard.

"Excellent!" Stefan says to me.

"Stefan as soon as Benito gets feed sends him to new world and seeks out Jasper. He is living with the Cullen's in Washington area. We do know Carlisle well from our past with him. I want to know what this, Isabella, looks like then we will kidnap her in Italy during her visit with her family." I say to him.

"That shall be done Vladimir," he says to me with a smile on his face.

**Bella's POV**

**Three days later.**

We have less than three weeks to go before Demetri and Renata get married. I cannot wait to get back home. Demetri, Felix and I will go out for some fun before he gets married. I spoke with Felix and I wanted to know where we were going, he laughed. He told me it is a secret adventure together, and it is a surprise. But, something tells me he is up to no good.

I just got through going over Denali's girls and their studies, and now they are on their way home. Eleazar is going to be here in few hours for my training. I can manage to get my physical shield out to six miles and the mental shield out to twenty. I have to be ready for this war. My people are depending on me. Mei is up from her nap and playing with Seth in her playroom. Emmett and Rose they are in Rochester, New York at their private condo for a getaway. Rose doesn't have to report back to work until next week. Charlotte, Peter and Alice they went to Houston. Peter needed to check, on his property and home. Alice went with them. Jasper and Alice have a home there. There was a bad storm that rolled in Houston is the reason why they left to check on properties. Tanya has gone over to her family's house to pick up her sisters to go to the mall. I need to hunt badly. I will get Seth to keep an eye out for Mei. I will see if Edward and Jasper can go with me. Carlisle had emergency at the hospital, and he had to leave and it is his day off.

"Seth can you keep an eye on Mei? I need to go hunt." I say to him.

"Sure I can Bella go right ahead. We will be fine." Seth says to me from the playroom.

"Jasper and Edward would you like to go with me?" I asked them nicely, and they are buried in reading Law books.

"We will go with you Bella." Jasper and Edward meet me at the back glass door. We took off in the forest at vampire speed. Edward found himself a mountain lion and feed from it, and Jasper found a bear and watching him tackle that bear is like looking at Emmett have a wrestling match with a bear. I snapped a moose's neck and drained it. I prefer mountain lion's blood than the moose.

"Bella sorry, I would have saved you the lion. I know that they are your favorite too." Edward says to me, and Jasper is sensing something he is acting defensively, and Edward gets me behind him in a protective crouch.

I see a vampire off in distant and Jasper goes at vampire speed towards the vampire. Jasper grabs vampire by the legs and arms and ripped them from his body. You can hear the screeching and growls, from the vampire that is being torn off. He leaves, the rest of body parts, on the ground and brings the vampire body towards us. Jasper sits it down on the ground with the man's face pointing towards us. Edward is being protective over me.

"Well, Benito what do we have here? You escaped me from Maria's army when you went after me and my mate.

What shall I do with you now?" Jasper asked Benito, with half of his body still in tacked. Jasper his looks are ready to kill this bastard. The vampire stays silent refusing to talk to Jasper.

"Jasper, I can read his thoughts. He is sent here on a spy mission from the Romanians. They wanted to know what this Isabella looks like, and Benito was to get in contact with you Jasper. They knew you would be with us in Washington. They found out about a talented vampire, in the Volturi, and he overheard them, talk outside the walls, of the Volturi, about Isabella and her shields. The Romanians knows that, Isabella is the daughter of Aro. He was listening in on Demetri and Aro's conversation. The Romanians plans are to kidnap Bella and take her there to them. They want her as one of the guards. They were planning to kidnap her in Italy when she goes to Demetri and Renata's wedding." Edward says to us. That dirty asshole thinking he can kidnap me. I looked at Jasper; he is looking feral by the second.

"How do you want to handle this Bella?" Jasper asks me. I already knew my thoughts, on how to handle this is to turn him over to my father. But, a part of me wants to tear him up. They have their experts in torture methods to get the information out of Benito. Jasper could do it; he has the experience in this when he was with Maria's army. But, it is with my people we are endangered with the Romanians. They should be allowed to torturer Benito instead of Jasper.

"I say get the jet ready. I am flying home with Benito and deliver him to my father. We will take his legs and arms with us but don't give them back. They would want to know more information from him about the coming war. I will go get ready now. Edward calls your father and tells him of our plans. Don't let Benito inside the house." I say to them as second leader to this family.

I went back home at vampire speed and packed my bag for Carlisle and I and a bag for Mei. Seth is taking Mei to his sister's place, where she can stay, with Jacob and Leah and their new, adopted son Shawn. Seth will stay with her. I don't want Mei near the castle at this time in fear of it being attacked. Carlisle agrees with my assessment about Mei staying with them and taking Benito to my father. Eleazar and Jasper is going with us, and he is going to keep an eye on Benito. Edward will fly the plane. My father knows we are coming, and the whole castle is in uproar over this. We hated to depart away from Mei, but she is in good hands with the shape-shifters. Now, she is a part of the tribe.

We are in the jet flying home and Jasper gave a dose of lethargy to Benito, so he should sleep for hours on the plane.

"Isabella my love, I am worried about you being kidnapped this is scary for me. When I got the call from Edward and to find out that, Benito, is on our hunting grounds, and he is on spy mission, for the Romanians, to checkout you. I was so angry that they did this and their plans to kidnap you. I knew I had to rush to beside you to protect you. Aro and your family trained you well, for any situation that comes up, but it still doesn't lessen, the fear that I have if something would have ever to happen to you." Carlisle says to me and kisses me passionately. We are sitting on sofa in jet. I am watching Eleazar, and he is thinking over something.

"I know you are scared Carlisle, but I am fine and nothing happened. I thought about tearing up, the asshole myself, but I thought it is best, to turn Benito, over to my father. Nothing is going to happen to me my love. I am someone who should be feared by Romanians, and I will not take their shit and fight hard to keep what is mine. What are mine are my families and no one will take it away from me." I say to him, and he is purring in my ear.

"Eleazar you are thinking about something care to share with us." I say to him, and he comes over to sit on the opposite sofa facing us.

"Yes Isabella, I do. When I was with the Volturi, there were two male vampires, who were tossed out, for bad behavior. They went to work for Romanians, something tells me that two, who use to be with your father, must have given the Romanians, more information, on the Volturi. How they run things and operate on daily bases? I am wondering if, there is by chance a spy for the Romanians, is working for your father, inside the Volturi. How did they know? There is a special vampire with gift in Volturi." Eleazar says to us.

"Eli when I read Benito and his thoughts, Stefan and Vladimir, already knew that there is a vampire, with a special talent, which is why they, sent him on a spy mission, to listen in on the outside walls, of the Volturi." Edward says to us, and he is flying the plane.

"Do you think there is a seer in their guard?" I ask Eleazar, and I am wondering if they do is that how they found out.

"I don't think so Isabella, for one if they, had a seer in their guard, Stefan or Vladimir would have known about you, which you were with them since you were eight years old. They would send a spy, to the Volturi immediately. The Romanians would have been curious about you," he says to me got me thinking about Alice did she see this.

"Jasper did Alice see this happening with Benito spying for Romanians?" I ask him and looking at him, and he has his cell phone out making a call to Alice.

**Jasper's POV**

I just spoken on the phone with Alice, and she is upset about not seeing this. She told me she would have kept an eye on situation, but her mind was on Christmas coming up next month. She told me her mind and visions were focused about giving Mei her first real Christmas. Bella hasn't had a real Christmas since she was eight. Alice knew that Bella and Volturi exchanged gifts during that time but never had a tree. Alice had her visions focus on the first Cullen family Christmas with newest additions in our family. She promises she would look more into their plans on what the Romanians are going to do. She told me she felt bad if anything happens to her best friend and mum. Bella got on the phone, and talked with her, over it and reassured her; everything is fine, and she wasn't, hurt or kidnap. I felt better that Bella talked with her. The whole family understands it is not Alice's fault. Her visions are subjective and come to her, when it does, and the families know this. Peter, Charlotte and Alice will be on the way home in couple days. They were in the process of cleaning up the properties. There was a bad storm rolling through Houston and there were damages that they had to go check on our properties. Sure enough our home has damage and had a mess all over the yards and windows blown out. Edward is about to land the plane in Volterra.

**Aro's POV**

I received word from my daughter, which the Romanians, are spying on us. They sent Benito to listen in on our conversations outside our walls. He heard everything that Demetri and I discussed about my daughter. Jasper, Edward and Isabella, were on their hunting grounds, at the time when Benito, showed up. Benito was there to spy on my daughter to see what she looked like. Edward, read his thoughts and apparently, they wanted to kidnap my daughter, to serve as one of the guards. Jasper tore off his legs and arms. My daughter wanted Benito delivered to me to get the information out of him. I am grateful that Jasper and Edward protected my princess. I will tear this castle down if I have to find out if I have a spy. Eleazar seems to think there is inside spy from the Romanians living here. How would they know about a vampire with a special talent? The whole castle is in uproar over this especially, Isabella's uncles and aunts along with her closest brothers and sisters. Romanians will pay for what they did and to my daughter and to the Volturi.

The Cullen's should arrive momentary with Benito in tow. All of us are in the throne room waiting for our expected felon for his crimes. Demetri and Felix have gone to pick up the Cullen's and my daughter. Chelsea is here, and I want her to break Benito's bonds to the Romanians. Santiago is here he is our best in torcher methods. I heard the double doors open and there stood Afton.

"Master, the Cullen's arrived." My daughter and her mate are walking in with Demetri and Felix carrying a vampire with only his half of body in tacked. This must be Benito they, have in their arms. Jasper, Edward and Eleazar is here too in the throne room.

"Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper and Edward thank you all for keeping my daughter safe. You did well Jasper apprehending Benito and bringing him to us. We shall get started on his punishment." I say to them and looking feral at Benito, who is not talking.

"Benito you have been found guilty in the conspiracy to commit crimes against the Volturi laws. You have been found guilty." Caius says to him and Chelsea comes over, and I motion for her to break his bond with the Romanians. She is looking into his eyes and focusing on his bonds to make him loyal to us once we get the answers from him. We shall kill him.

"Do you have anything to say Benito? I want the truth from you. What does Stefan and Vladimir have plan?" I ask him, and he is looking at me. I knew once Chelsea breaks the bonds, he would spill the information easily.

"They have plans to attack you in February here in Volterra, and they have plans to kidnap your daughter to serve as one of the guards. I overheard them talking about giving a gift to Alfonzo a mate. Alfonzo is a succubus that can lure women. Vladimir wants Isabella, as a gift for Alfonzo, he told Stefan, and he would be good to your daughter, and faithful. He knows you killed his mate for her crimes." Benito says to us and the growls from inside the throne room can be heard echoing through castle, and you can feel the vibrations. Carlisle is looking feral like he wants to kill the bastard for stealing his mate.

"Did they send a spy to come live with us at the Volturi?" I ask Benito and gazing in his eyes.

"Yes, they did his name is Devon," he says to me, and he is a recent new guard. He showed up here with a story that he was change a year ago and had no place to go. We welcomed him in and gave him a room and to serve as one of the guards. He has been with us for about three months. He is like Isabella; I couldn't read his thoughts with one touch.

"Santiago brings me Devon to the throne room now." I gave him my orders, and he went to summon Devon. He returns with Devon in tow, and they face us in the throne room.

"Devon is it true that you are a spy for the Romanians? I have word you are." I ask him, and the throne room is staring daggers at him.

"No, I am not a spy," he says to me then Jasper stands next to Devon.

"Aro he is telling a lie. I feel deception coming off of him in waves." Jasper says to me and his gift of empathy, he can feel his deception.

"You lied to me Devon. I will ask again. Are you a spy? Don't lie to me. You know the consequences for your actions." I say to him. I slap him across the face.

"Yes, I am with the Romanians. They needed to know how you operate here and run things. Who has talents? They wanted to know. I told them about the newborn vampires with talent," he says to me and these actions that Benito and Devon did they will surely face death.

"Benito and Devon you both have been found guilty, and the punishment is death. Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec kill them now." I ordered the guards, to kill Benito and Devon and they, begin to tear their bodies, apart and Demetri took them, to the incinerator, to be burned to ashes. I turned to my daughter and held her safely to me. The thought of them wanting my Isabella and wanting a war with us. They will surely get it.

"Father, I am fine and here is my idea we should take the fight to them. I say we attack them on their grounds when they are not expecting it. They wanted to come to us and destroy us on our own land. What are your feelings on this?" Isabella says to me. I am still holding her. She still calms me after my tirade between her and her mother they know what to do when I am like this.

"You know Isabella you are right we will fight them on their land. What do you say brothers?" I asked then, and all of them nod their head in confirmation. Isabella's uncles want to hold her too. I turned my daughter over to her uncles, and they embraced her.

We all sat around in my chambers and discussed the issues and about attacking them on their land. Isabella's idea will work it will be a surprise attack after midnight; we will begin the attack in February. It will give us enough time to gather many of the good covens to fight for our side. My daughter and her family stayed with us for two days then they departed back to the new world. They told us of their plans in seven years, to move to California and Isabella told me California weather has always, felt like it is here, in Italy and then the atmosphere too. My daughter took off with her sisters and went shopping while she was at it. It gave me enough time to talk to Carlisle; he told me he brought a villa manor for her as a wedding present in Naples. He told me Isabella misses living in Italy and California, and he wanted her to have the best of both worlds. I agreed with him.

**Bella's POV**

We came back from our sudden departure a few days ago to Italy. My father had Benito and Devon killed. He sent their ring fingers, back to Romanians; with the Romanian crest rings on. My father told him that will be lesson for them to try to kidnap me. Also, it is a warning for them one false move, and it will be over sooner than expected. My sisters, and I went shopping, and I decided, buy all my girls, at home something from Italy and Italian designer wear. I also pick out some things, for all the Denali girls, and they all like the things; I gave them.

Carlisle has been on pins and needles since the incident and worried about the next time some vampire tries to kidnap me. He is staying close to home keeping an eye on me and Mei. We are less than two weeks away to fly to my brother and sister's wedding. No matter what Demetri and Felix still want to take me out for some fun. There will be extra guards with us but staying at a distant away from us. That will allow us three musketeers to be ourselves.

It is been two weeks now, and I am shopping at the mall for his and hers gifts. I got Renata's some Victoria Secret lingerie and found in another store some silk pajamas for Demetri. I had to go to Big and Tall shop for him. It is hard to buy his clothes. I got them matching colors in deep royal blue that is their favorite colors. At Neiman Marcus, I got them a silver frame for their wedding photo. I thought those things are the perfect gift for them. Now, we are on our way to Italy for the wedding. The Denali's are on the plane with us, and we are having fun together as a family. Carlisle is flying the plane. I told him he needs to teach me how to fly a plane. He promised me he would.

**Renata's POV**

In two days, I will be Demetri's wife and my sisters, are throwing me a bridal shower, in great room. I entered the great room and there are my sisters, Chelsea, Heidi, Jane, and Bella, along with Esme, Sulpicia, and Athenodora. Some of the guard ladies are here too. Cullen's and Denali girls are here as well. It is nice that they gave me this shower.

"Hello sisters and aunts. I want to thank you for giving me this shower." I say to them, and I give them all a kiss on the cheek.

"Renata you are welcome, and I bet you are excited, in two days; it will be official you will be my brother's wife." Bella say to me.

"Yes, I am excited and looking forward to it." I say to them and sit down with the others. Bella hands me my gift from her, and I open it up and it is lacy royal blue baby doll and sexy too. She had another gift in a box it is a silver frame.

"Thank you sister and I love the gifts. I hope Demetri doesn't rip this off of me." I am giggling along with the rest of them. We all had it happen on more than one occasion.

"Here is mine Renata." Chelsea says to me hands me a gift. She gave me royal blue lacy panties and bras.

I couldn't believe so many gifts of lacy lingerie, my sisters got me and my aunts, gave me precious jewelry. It is too bad we didn't have male strippers, but we had fun. But, Jane she brought us, a DVD of, '_Down Under,_' with all of the men, from Australia showing their fabulous bodies. We watched it on the flat big-screen television. That makes up for not seeing a live show. Bella is licking her lips being turned on by this. As a matter of fact, all of us women were.

Demetri's POV

Well, tomorrow night is the night, in which I get married to Renata. I cannot wait. Tonight we are taking little sis with us to our bachelor party. It wouldn't be the three musketeers without her. Bella doesn't know what we have planned. We are in a limo, and Afton is driving us. Felix, Bella and Alec are here and the second limo behind us with extra guards for Bella's protection. Since, her life is threatened with kidnapping. Aro wants to take safety measures. Bella gave me a gift of deep royal blue silk pajamas for me as a wedding gift. I thanked her for the gift. We arrived in Rome to a stripper club, and we got out and went inside to take our seats. Bella is giving me the evil eye.

"Demetri, what on earth is you bring me here for? This is for males not females, and I find this unfair," she says to me and I am giving her evil grin.

"Well, we heard you girls in the great room screaming to the,''_ Down Under_,' boys take it off. I figure you can sit with us while the females take it off. I figure a little payback is in order." I say to her and she is throwing her, hair brush at me, luckily; I caught it.

"This is absurd Demetri, which I have to sit with you guys, through this, and you think this, is a payback back," she says to me and the show started and all the male vampires' eyes are wide as saucers. Bella looks at the girls taking it off, but nothing is happening on her end getting aroused.

"Well, sis relaxes and enjoys the show." Felix says to her and putting a protective arm around her.

"Easy for you morons to say that you are not being forced to watch this." Demetri and I along with the male guards are laughing at us. Soon the show is over and off to our next adventure. We left the stripper club. Bella is angry with us then she started giggling.

"What is so funny Bella?" Felix asks her.

"You guys, making me watch the show, and I am not human, anymore for you to see me, blush every shade of red. I guess vampirism has its advantages. Now, I got think of something to pay you guys back for what you made me go through." Bella says to us, and she has a mischievous grin on her face. I don't like that look she is definitely up to something.

We arrived in France and stopped to the, _Eiffel Tower, _and we got out of the limo. We looked up at the tower together, and it is one am in morning.

"Here is the plan sis; we are to climb the tower on the sides' then jump down. This should be fun." I say to her, and she is looking at me like I lost a marble or two.

"Are you crazy we aren't supposed to expose ourselves doing stunts like this?" Bella says to us, Felix is taking her hand, leading her to the tower and boosts her up for the climb up.

"There is no one around here sis to watch the show, so come on now." I say to her, and we make the climb to the top of the tower in forty seconds flat.

"You guys do realize there are cameras on this tower," she says to us and looking at us with a smug impression on her lips.

"Yeah, I know sis, who cares; about the cameras, we are fast, and it will look like a blur, to them. Ready, set and jump sis." Felix says to her and she jumps, and she is laughing, all the way down, us three musketeer's looks like we, are flying like a bird, doing a nose dive straight down. We hit the bottom, and we were laughing crunching our sides of our stomachs. We accomplished it together; jumping off the, _Eiffel Tower,_ and lived to tell of the tale most humans, don't survive that type of jump, on the tower. Vampires can survive that jump. We made it home back at the castle with an angry Carlisle waiting; we didn't make it back until five am. We apologize to him for keeping his mate out so late. He easily forgave us and told us as long as she was safe with us that are what counts. We cannot tell the kings what we did on the tower. I hope word doesn't leak out. I may have to pay bribe money to keep the guards and Alec silent.

**Bella's POV**

What a crazy night? I had with my brothers. Alice told me she saw the whole night events. She told Carlisle about it in private far away from the other vampires hearing range. Carlisle told Alice when Bella, was going through the change to become a vampire that her brothers, had something up their sleeve for her to do with them. They even spoke about it, but he didn't know what they had planned. Now, he knows what my brothers intended me to do. What they intended me to do? Is sit through a female stripper show and jumping off the, _Eiffel Tower_ with them. We did have fun in our jump though. Carlisle, did mention to me, what Alice saw when we were out having fun. We went out to hunt after I came home from my night out with my brothers. So, that is why Carlisle looked angry. I told him to relax no harm is done.

Now, I must work out a payback plan for them.

The wedding is beautiful done in white and gold, and it was in Marcus's flower garden. There was a dance reception afterwards and most of us danced the entire night until the morning hours. Renata and Demetri make a good couple.

We are on our way home and December is coming in a few days. This will be our first Christmas together as a family.

**I hope you like this chapter and Chapter 33 the First Christmas. Thanks to fans of this story.**


	33. Chapter 33 First Christmas

**I like to thank my beta Karen/Karebear1965 for overseeing my work you are the best. Thank you for pushing me the right way in my writings. You rock girl! I like to thank the fans of this story for going along on this journey. You fans are awesome.**

**Recap of chapter 32 The Romanians know that Bella is daughter of Aro. Benito spies for the Romanians and he is sent to Washington to spy on Cullen's. He is supposed to find Jasper who he knows from Maria's army. He does find Jasper with Edward and Bella. Benito losses some limbs in the process by Jasper. Carlisle, Bella, Edward and Jasper go to Volturi to bring Benito to the Volturi. Eleazar comes along with the Cullen's. Aro finds out through Benito he has spied on the Volturi. Then Aro finds out the Romanians have a spy in the Volturi working for the three kings. His name is Devon. Devon and Benito are killed for their crimes. The Volturi are planning to attack the Romanians on their grounds. Things get crazy at the bachelor party for Demetri and Bella is with her brothers that night. **

**Chapter 33 First Christmas**

**Bella's POV**

**One week after**

Life is moving along for us, in spite of the upcoming war, with the Romanians. At least, we know though, Benito about the spy, in the, Volturi named Devon. Jasper, felt the lies, and deception with his power concerning, Devon and Benito. They were killed by my brothers and sister. When someone crosses, the line with the, Volturi like Devon, Benito and Romanians, they show no mercy.

I had a blast at, Demerits; bachelor party despised the strip show, which is supposed to be, for men. The fun part was jumping off the Eiffel Tower. Felix had to pay off a few, of the guards, to keep it silent from my father. There were guards, who witnessed, Demetri, Felix and I jumping off the Tower. So, far my father has not said anything to me about the innocent. Who knows? He may already know about us, jumping the tower but decided not to say anything to us.

Eleazar is working with me on my shield apparently; I can expand my mental shield, out about ten miles, and went out further with my physical shield, about thirty miles. I am making progress, but it is not fast enough for the war. All I know is that I will make it happen and get both shields, to extend out further, to protect us all.

Eleazar has discovered that, Peter, is clairvoyant a sixth sense about him. He has been working with, Peter to bring out his gift since he knows shit. Eleazar says he is gifted. Peter knew he had a gift, but he could never identify it. He is grateful that Eleazar pointed it out to him. He is going to help us in the fight in the war with the Romanians.

Raymond is planning to help the fight too. Eleazar is training him to fight and kill vampires. His gift as a succubus can come in handy with some of the female guards, on Romanians side. He plans to use it and Eleazar training him on how to control it and when to use it. Eleazar told me that his gift as a walking lie detector is strengthening.

Alice is planning the first, Christmas for us, and she told me that, Mei was going to have the best Christmas ever. I remember growing up as a little girl, with my mother, Renee, we would have a Christmas tree. Since, I was adopted by, Aro and Sulpicia; living in the castle, we, had no tree or the standard decorations, for Christmas. We had a gift exchange other than that. It was dull. Now, the whole family, including the, Denali's is in operation, Christmas mode. I am excited about Christmas being with my new family and giving Mei her first real Christmas.

In January Mei will have her last surgery. She will undergo prosthesis, to be placed in her front gums, so she can chew and replace her missing teeth, with implants. My little girl puts on a brave face, and she knows what is going to happen. She is a strong little girl.

Seth and Mei stay with his sister, Leah, while we were at the Volturi. Shawn, the adopted son of, Jacob and Leah has a thing for Mei. Jacob told me that, Seth is jealous of, Shawn, and he vowed, Mei, would never stay with them again. I thought it is funny in a way. All of sudden, Seth, is acting like a jealous mate. Shawn and Mei are around the same age. So, it is natural that they would have something's, in common like playing with toys, and using their child's, imagination.

Carlisle and Rose are at work; Seth is here helping me with Mei. Charlotte, Alice, Tanya, and all the, Denali's, are out shopping for Christmas. Edward and Jasper are playing their instruments in our new music room. Peter and Emmett are gone to see a basketball game here in Seattle. I am holding down the fort.

"Mei and Seth mommy needs to go hunting it has been four days." Seth and Mei are looking at me, and Mei comes to me and wants to be picked up. I did pick her up held her next to my chest.

"Momma can I go hunting with you?" My daughter wants to go with me, well; my answer to her is no.

"No you cannot go with me, one day I will take you, when you are like me." I say to her, and she is pouting with her lips turned down. It is too dangerous for her to go with me. I take on the vampire instincts and become a different person.

"Will you catch a bear for me?" She asks me. I begin to laugh at what she said.

"You can stay here with Seth and your brother's okay, and I'll be right back. Then I will make you a nighttime snack and read your bedtime story to you. About the bear, I will try get you one. How about stuffed teddy bear? Seth I will be back soon." I say to them.

"She will be okay Bella see you soon." Seth says to me.

"Okay momma I guess a stuffed teddy bear will do." I kiss her on the cheeks, and Seth takes her from my arms. I went out the back glass door and speed off in the forest at vampire speed. Mei cannot wait to be a vampire, and she does hear our talks about what we hunt. She is curious as most three year olds are.

I spotted a mountain lion and took down my prey and drank its blood from it jugular and buried it. I sensed something and got into my defensive crotch ready to attack and looking right at another vampire. I texted Jasper right away notifying him about unknown vampire. I do not want to give the vampire any clue to what I am doing. Jasper will come I know he will.

She seems to be fifteen, and she has long stringy brown hair, very petite and cute. Her clothes are torn and tattered. I say she is a newborn. She is just a child being changed into a vampire. That is like my sister, Jane and my brother; Alec was changed by my father at thirteen. That is because the village they lived in thought of, Jane and Alec, to be possessed with demons, because of their gifts. It is simply not true, and they weren't witches. Just gifted like me.

"What is your name?" I asked her, and she is staring at me and letting out a cute growl. She seems to be confused.

"My name is Bree Tanner. What is yours?" She asks me, and she is tilting her head from one side to another.

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi. Who changed you? Do you know what you are?" I asked her trying to keep our conversation going. I only hope she doesn't run from me. I will catch her if she does, he doesn't need to be out in the world alone.

"I am a vampire I think. There was a guy with a, Spanish accent, who approached me, and then he bites me and left me alone. I was walking in the streets, of Seattle going to a music and DVD store, to buy a movie, and he attacked me. He took me behind an alley. It happened a week ago to me. I am scared and don't know what to do," she says to me then I hear and smell Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Rose, and they showed up.

"We heard everything she said Bella. I do believe it is Benito that did this to her." Jasper says to me and looking at Carlisle nodding his head for approval of his answer.

"Yes, I do believe so, Isabella like; Jasper said it was, Benito, who did it to her. We need to take her back to house. Rose goes ahead and gets Mei and tells Seth to take her to his cottage, and you stay with them. We will come up with a plan for Bree." Carlisle says to her and Rose she speeds off in the forest going back home.

"Bree my name is Carlisle. I am Isabella's mate, and this is Jasper and Edward; they are my sons. The gorgeous blond that left she is, Rosalie, my daughter. We are going to take you back to our house. We will work with you on your new life." We all ran through the forest toward our home. I agree with Carlisle, she needs someone.

We all made the journey back to our house and got there. Alice, Charlotte and Tanya showed up after their shopping trip. They are taking the scene before them in shock seeing Bree. I guess Alice didn't see this happening.

**Carlisle's POV**

I've just gotten home when Jasper, received a text, from Isabella, saying that she encountered unknown vampire. My first thought in my mind, is thinking the, Romanians they want, my Isabella, as a part of their guard and a mate, for Alfonzo. They sent someone to kidnap my mate. We arrived near the scene and heard to conversations between the vampire and Isabella. We were shock seeing a child vampire no older than fifth teen. She looked frighten.

It is my decision as the head of this coven to bring her home and deal with her. Isabella and I decided we will adopt her. She seems quite controlled for a newborn and able to have a conversation with us. We will have to test her out with Mei to see if she won't attack her.

We made the introductions to Bree, who the others were in family. They welcome her with open arms. Jasper and Peter are taking her hunting immediately along with me to show her how it is done. She still has red eyes, and she will need to feed often.

Isabella and Alice helped her with a shower, and Alice gave her a change of clothes, since she is about her size. The girls, are going shopping in the morning, to buy her a new wardrobe and among other things, she will need. Isabella wants to buy her a laptop computer to give to her as a gift. She wants to help Bree to keep up with her schooling. I agree with Isabella. Tanya and Charlotte they are getting her room ready. Bree's new room will be across from Peter's and Charlottes on the third floor.

We will go over with, Bree about the rules, being a vampire and the Volturi laws. We will go over with her about her new life. Jasper and Edward are working new documents on Bree and IDS. She will go by, Bree Rosalie Cullen. She wanted to take Rose's first name as her middle. It warmed Rose's heart up when she wanted to take her name.

Bree seemed like she settled down being so scared of all of us. The poor child left alone to fend for herself that selfish bastard Benito for doing this to a child. At least, he is dead. Bree responded to Bella right away like she did with Rose. They feel motherly towards her. I already feel fatherly towards her too.

Now it is time for Mei's bedtime story then I need to fuck Isabella bad. I have plans for her tonight. Isabella and I tucked in Mei for tonight. We went to our room, and I drew a bath with candles lite around the Romanian tub. Then I'm undressed stark naked ready for her.

"Isabella can you come in here and help me with something?" I asked her, and she walks in the bathroom still with her clothes on. She takes a look at my naked form and licks her lips and glances to where I have the tub ready. She got the picture. I help undress her slowly. She is stunning, and her breast is beckoning me to play with them.

"Yes I will help you my love," she takes my hand, and we enter the tub together and she sits on my lap. My cock is hard against her flesh. Her back is against me, and she takes her neck, turns it clockwise and begins to kiss me. I take my hand and knead her breast giving a slight pinch to her nipple. She growls and starts to purr to me. I take my tongue over her breast and bite her nipple. She takes her hand against my length and gives it some good strokes. Isabella goes under the water with her head, takes my cock in her mouth, and sucks on my length. My cock is twitching in her mouth with excitement she is giving me. I am about to blast my load in her mouth. She takes every drop of my seed and swallows it.

She comes out from under the water, and she places herself on my cock riding me for all it is worth. No matter what I cannot get enough of her pussy riding down on my hard cock. She likes it when I fuck her hard and fast. I am kissing her without abandonment. She screams my name.

"Carlisle um…I love your hard cock in my pussy and cannot get enough of it. Oh Carlisle…..." she screams loud in her ecstasy as she climaxed on my length.

"Isabella…Bella…," as I scream out her name in my orgasm. I bite down on her neck, and she bites down on my neck, licks my neck with her tongue, and seals it with her venom. I simply held her and kissing on Isabella. I adore this woman before me with everything I am. We got out of the tub and dried each other off with a towel.

We got in bed and explored each other with our hands as we are kissing. I simply made love to her slowly throughout the night. We are like this every night spending time with each other and making love. There is no way we can stop we both have an addiction to each other and needing our sexual release.

**Two weeks later…**

**Bella's POV**

Today we are all going to purchase a Christmas tree. It will be the first for me since I was eight and the very first for Mei. Bree is doing alright with us and seems to be in good control. Mei and Bree get along fine like sisters do. She is getting better in her hunts too.

I can get my physical shield up to forty miles now and with my mental shield about fifth teen miles. I am making progress. I've to be ready for the fight in the war. So far, everyone is ready for the first of February to attack the Romanians on their grounds.

Carlisle and I will have to go Christmas shopping to get things for everyone in both families. We are the only ones who haven't got a start on anything. Alice has gone overboard on everything, Carlisle told me she is like this every year. We are just about ready to take, Mei to the Christmas tree farm, outside of Seattle and Seth, is going with us. We are taking two vehicles for everyone to fit in. Emmett is bringing his Hummer to tie the Christmas tree on top. Carmen is sitting with Bree. She is not ready to be around humans yet.

We got out of the vehicles, and Carlisle took my hand as we strolled through the Christmas tree farm. Jasper has Mei over his shoulders, so she can take a better look at the trees. She is giggling up a storm; she likes rides on the back or shoulders of her vampire brothers and sisters. Sometimes they go fast for her, and she just giggles and laughs. We all know she has a good time with her brothers and sisters.

"Isabella my love what are your wishes for Christmas? I have no idea what to get you." As I thought about it, my wish is for the upcoming war to be over with and get married. I have everything a girl can imagine.

"My Christmas wish is for this war to be over with and married to you. I have everything I could ever need or want." I kissed Carlisle on his lips, and he holds me close to him. He looks into my eyes and smiles.

"That is the same wish I have for the both of us. I want to have a normal life for what is normal for vampire life." We are walking around in the tree farm with the rest of our family.

"What do you want for Christmas? I know you have everything manageable on earth. So I am in a rock and hard place not knowing what to get you." I say to him. He is thinking hard about something.

"You know what I would love to do. How about a getaway just the two of us right after Christmas. We can sure use a getaway before we tackle Mei's surgery in January. You pick the place that will be my present. Let me pick yours. Does this sound like something you may want to do?" Carlisle asks me. It's perfect.

"It sounds like the perfect idea. I am in agreement. What do we get our kids for Christmas and the Denali's? I have no ideas." I asked him, and Alice is tapping my shoulder.

"Alice is there something you need?" I asked her, and her eyes are twinkling.

"I will help you and dad out with the presents. I had visions on what they want. It will be a piece of cake," she says to me, and I have no doubts that Alice knows with her visions guiding her.

"Thanks Alice we will take you up on your offer to help." Carlisle says to her. Emmett and Rose are looking at a big giant tree it looks nice.

"Dad we found our tree it is perfect." Rosalie says to us, we all go over to where they are. We stand around the tree, and we nod our heads in approval. Edward went to get the guy who handles the tree farm to assist us. The tree is twelve feet tall it will fit in our home our ceilings are fourteen feet tall. Carlisle paid the man and Emmett and Peter, they tied the tree up on Emmett's hummer. We all headed home to decorate the tree.

The guys moved the table near the foyer and staircase to place the Christmas tree at. I noticed Rosalie and Alice; they went to the attic and brought down seven boxes. Inside the seven boxes were ornaments some quite old. Rose came, took hold of my hand, and gave me one of the ornaments to place on the tree. I placed it on one of the branches. It brought back some of my childhood memories flooded my mind going back in time. Cue the tears hear they come. I knelt by the tree let them flow. Carlisle felt my emotions, and he is there coddling me.

"Isabella my love is you alright?" Carlisle asks me with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I am it is just that placing the ornament on the tree brought back childhood memories for me and my real mother Renee. We use to do this sort of thing every year. But I am okay not needed to worry." I kissed him passionately on the lips.

"What you are experiencing is quite normal and your reaction? I can imagine that it did bring out the childhood memories you once shared with your mother. You know this Isabella that she will always live in your heart. She will never go away like your father Charlie," yes; he is absolutely right they, will always live in my heart, as my new family.

"You are right Carlisle; they will both live in my heart forever. It looks like Mei needs some help to place an ornament on the tree. I will go help her, and she looks so adorable near the tree." I say to him and Carlisle, he goes with me to help her. Jasper is sending me peace, and I nod my head in appreciation to him. Emmett is taking a video of us around the tree decorating it.

"Mei you will do the honors by placing the angel on tree. Daddy will help you." Carlisle picks her up and gets on stepladder with her, and she places it on the top of tree. She claps her hands and giggles. The tree is absolutely beautiful. This will be our first Christmas together as a family and me as a mother to Mei.

**Two days later….**

**Alice's POV**

I am going shopping with Bella; Carlisle had to work. She needed help finding presents for the Denali's and our family. Bella hasn't been in the family long enough it has only been six months. It is understandable she wouldn't know what to get considering most of us have everything we could want or ever have. She is upstairs getting ready, and Rose is off today, and she will keep an eye on Mei and Bree. I swear Rosalie would make a good mother. She is wonderful with Mei. I didn't get any visions about Bree in forest that day that is strange how some visions come to me others do. We only have four days until Christmas, and Christmas Eve is three days away to spend it with Denali's. Good she is ready.

"I am ready Alice. Whose car are we going in?" She asks and with all the shopping bags, we would better take Carlisle's Mercedes.

"We will go in Carlisle's car it has more room for the shopping bags." We hopped into his car and took off to the malls.

Our first stop into an Arts and draft shop and I pulled into their parking lot. Bella looks at me with a puzzled impression written on her face we got out of the car entered the store.

"The first stop is Charlotte's gift from you guys. She needs a new architect drawing case with a drafting table. Peter and Charlotte went wild in their room with sex and destroyed Charlotte's pride and possession. Both need replacing. It is perfect." We found both items, and Bella went to pay for them. They will deliver that to our home since both items are too big for the car.

"Thanks Alice," she is giggling about Charlotte and Peter wild sex mania going on in their room. The next stop is music store for Jasper and Edward. There is an antique music store specializing in old music pieces for Edward. They have new instruments for sale. Jasper has always wanted a banjo. He already has many guitars but a banjo is something he wants to try.

.

"Jasper wants a banjo and for Edward, he wants any old sheet of music from the sixteen hundreds by any composer would do they are very complex pieces to play the harder it is for him to play, and he likes that."

"Gee thanks Alice I wouldn't know what to do without you," she says to me and Bella is picking out banjo for Jasper and two music pieces for Edward.

"You would be blind without me guiding you like a Seeing-Eye dog." Bella is giggling at my statement.

"Hey that is three down, and now I have you, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter, Tanya and Seth and Bree to find presents for. I have no idea what to get Denali's girls. Mei already has many things in her room thanks to you and Rose buying for her constantly. I am at a loss." Bella says to me.

"We are going to stadium and order season tickets, to the Washington Redskins for, Emmett and Peter, they are sports nuts. They would love it. Make sure you purchase two extras you may never know who they will invite." Sure enough two hours later we parked at the stadium and got the tickets.

"Now for Rosalie we need to go to junkyard, there is an old nineteen hundred and sixty five, Chevy Corvette; she has her eye on she wants to rebuild for herself. The auto tow service should deliver it to our house. To be on the safe side we should have them delivered it to Denali's, so Rose won't peek." I can see Bella's eyes sparkle after hearing that. We will have Emmett go and get it from Denali's home and bring it here for Christmas day.

"You know that is perfect for Rose since she loves cars. Let's get out of here and go purchase it for her." Bella says, and we were off to the junkyard.

We are off to the mall for shopping finally to my favorite stores. Carlisle told Bella, he would handle Eleazar and Carmen's gifts. We are walking in Victoria Secrets for the Denali's girls for lingerie. I told Bella since Kate, and Irina are succubus sisters it is right up their alley. She got also the entire girl's backpacks since they will attend college next year. Kate, Carmen and Irina and Tanya could use them for next year. Bella got Tanya a pair of earrings she wanted at Tiffany's and with Chanel number five perfumes. Bella got Bree an IPhone and some clothes and DVD movies. Garrett likes old saber swords, and Carlisle is getting that for him. Seth wanted a new motorcycle, and Bella wants to get that for him. Rose tried to fix his old motorcycle, but she told Seth it is ready for the junkyard. Carlisle is out purchasing motorcycle for him now. Carlisle did texted Bella saying he is at Harley Davison dealership buying Seth's present.

"What do you want Alice my best friend and daughter? Something tells me you already know what Carlisle, and I am getting you. So spill it girl," she says to me, and I give her an evil glare then starts to laugh.

"You know shoes lots of them." We both had a good laugh about that. I will see she will get me six pair of shoes in different styles and two designer handbags too. Yeah I take pride in having shoes. What can you say? My feet will be happy to dance in new shoes.

Bella ran across a store that sold briefcases, and she got a new one for Carlisle and a new doctor's bag. She even purchased a briefcase for Raymond since he is attending law school. She picked up gifts for her entire family for Christmas most will be shipped off to the Volturi. She doesn't know that I took her parents presents out of the bag when she wasn't looking. They will be wrapped and put under the tree. They are surprising her by coming to Christmas at our house. Jane and Alec will be there too her brother and sister. So there gifts will be under the tree too. I received a vision a couple days ago that Bree is the true soul mate for Alec. He will meet her at our home. Jane will meet Randall Thompson, who is her soul mate; he will be visiting Jasper, Charlotte and Peter during Christmas. Randall and Peter, Charlotte and Jasper, they have been friends, since their time, with Maria. Carlisle and Bella will be strict with, Alec and Bree, there will be no dating until, and she is eighteen. That much I did see in my vision. Alec will be patient to wait for her, since he is like a thousand years old, born in eight hundred A.D. What is three more years to wait for girl of your dreams? Seth has to wait a few more years, to date, Mei, and he loves her, enough to wait for her, until she reaches, the age, where she can date, which is the same age, for Bree.

We passed by a pet store, and Bella stopped and looked at the doggies in window. Carlisle and Bella when they read Mei her bedtime story she pointed out a dog in her story book she loved. Something tells me Mei is getting a puppy for Christmas. Bella walks in and buys a Yorkie puppy a little female and purchased everything a dog needs in the store. I see this coming for a couple months in my visions. Bella did text Carlisle about buying the doggy for Mei. He texted her back and told her to go ahead anything for his princess. Bella is all smiles after reading what Carlisle said in the text. Bella told me she hide the puppy in Seth's cottage until Christmas. We are all done with shopping on our way home.

Bella asked her father's permission to use the island off of the Caribbean that they owe for their getaway for Christmas present for Carlisle. He will enjoy a few days of the sun. I see there will be lots of sex between Carlisle and Bella lying on beach. Now I shouldn't have peek at dad's penis. That's so gross! EW!

**Christmas Eve three days later…..**

**Bella's POV**

We all went to Denali's earlier for Christmas Eve, and they loved their gifts. We took Bree with us to Denali's. She did okay with them. They accept her as a niece and as a cousin.

Everyone is in full swing in their rooms wrapping gifts. Carlisle went out to jeweler who makes the Cullen crest he is giving one to Seth for Christmas and having a feminine ring made for Bree with the Cullen crest. The jeweler should have them ready today. He told me he had a little neck chocker made for Mei with Cullen crest on it to give her. She will wear one like Alice does. He is out picking them up now. He has been busy in his woodshop in basement for days making something. What it is? I don't have a clue.

Damn it! I am here wrapping presents in my office and the doorbell rings.

"Can someone answer the door for me? I am busy."

"Well, hello Cullen's," I know that voice and smell it is my father. I ran at vampire speed to meet them at the door.

"Father and Mum it is good to see you. Hello, my sister and brother," We hug and kiss each other. I lead them to the living room.

"Well, daughter we wanted to spend the holidays with you and your family. Where is our new princess?" Dad is referring to Mei. She comes running and spots them.

"Grandpa and grandma you came. I had a dream you would. Uncle Alec and Aunt Jane you are here too." Mei speaks very well for her age.

"Yes we did Mei and who is this child?" My mother says to us. Bree comes out with Mei in the living room.

"Father and mum this is, Bree Rosalie Cullen, we adopted her; she was out alone, when I went out hunting two weeks ago. I see her off in the distant, and she was frightened and alone in the world. Benito is responsible for changing her and left her to fend for herself." I explained to them.

"Bree we are Aro and Sulpicia Volturi, and this is Jane and Alec, they are my guards." No sooner than Alec laid his eyes on Bree the mating pull begins. I wonder if Alice seen this.

"It is good to meet you both. Alec and Jane it is good to meet you as well." Alec placed a kiss on her hand, and then the electric sparks they felt were that of the mating pull. Both of them were shocked. They stared at each other for the longest.

"Well, Bree you are cute as can be." Alec says to her if she were human she would blush for sure.

"We welcome you to family Bree and to the Volturi family. It seems like she will be a part of us soon my daughter." My father says to me.

"I agree father." We heard the door open up, and Carlisle came in with gifts already wrapped. Mine aren't done yet.

"Hello my brother and sister. What a surprise to see you? "Carlisle says to them as they embrace each other.

"We thought about surprising our daughter for Christmas. We needed to be here for her." My mother says to me.

"Well, I am glad you came." We all sit around and talked for a while. Carlisle and I sit some rules for Alec and Bree her being so young and all and a newborn she isn't ready for a whole lot yet. Alec will not start the mating process with her until she is eighteen. He agrees with us and will wait for her. She will stay with us and be allowed frequent visits at the Volturi. Alec will come here for visits too. We sit the same rules for Seth in regard to Mei at eighteen. I remember the years I was without, Carlisle and felt the pain, of separation from my mate. I don't want them to go what I've been through. Bree needs time to adjust to her new life before she takes the plunge with Alec.

Alec had to break away from Bree to do his duties to bring the luggage to guest rooms, there are two rooms left. We had to give our third spare bedroom to Bree. Jane is sharing a room with Mei for now. She doesn't mind at all. I talked to Alice, and she told me she seen my family coming in for Christmas. And she told me of her visions about Jane and Alec being mated to Bree and Randall. Mei is sleeping, and the others are busy doing their own thing. I still have Christmas to wrap. I will do that while the others are busy.

**Christmas day…..**

**Carlisle's POV**

Today is the day for Christmas traditions at the Cullen home. Mei is eating her breakfast, and Rose took Bree out to hunt. I've been busy making a guitar for Isabella in the woodshop. I made her a design of a Swan with a heart and roses along the base of the guitar. Alice knows what I am giving her, but she didn't get a vision about me making a guitar for Isabella. She will be surprised. I just got through wrapping it up. Now it is time for our traditions around here. Aro and Sulpicia are gathered in the living room with Jane and Alec. Bree and Alec are mates, they will be together soon to start the mating process, and that is not until she is eighteen. She needs time to grow as her own person and get adjusted to her new vampire life.

"It's time for presents." Emmett's big booming voice filters through the house. I cannot help chuckle about Emmett. He is a big kid at heart.

"Yes son it is if everyone is ready we shall begin. Alice since you like playing Santa you can go ahead my daughter." I see she is coming towards the tree passing out the gifts.

"Alright I love the season tickets to the Washington Redskins." Emmett is thrilled about his gift.

"Isabella this is my gift to you." I hand her gift and she opened it up, and she has venom tears in her eyes. She is in awed about her gift.

"Carlisle, you made this for me. It is beautiful and I love it," she plants a kiss on me.

"Yes I did love." I say to her.

Seth loved his motorcycle and now he is out test driving it. Rose loved the Chevy Corvette, we got her. She will love rebuilding that car. Edward loved his music pieces, and Jasper was playing the banjo. Alice is trying all of her shoes on. Peter loved the season tickets as well. Charlotte loved her new architect table and case. It got destroyed while Charlotte and Peter were having sex. Tanya loved her new earrings, she loves shining things. Bree loves her new IPhone she will use that frequently to call Alec. Isabella her gift to me is my new briefcase and medical bag. She surprised me with a trip for our getaway to her parent's island in the Caribbean. We shall spend it on the beach watching the sunset set go up and down. My plans for her are to make love to her on the beach.

Mei love her new puppy a Yorkie she named it Sulpicia after her grandmother. Aro and Sulpicia were tickled about the puppy's name. Isabella and I received so many gifts from our kids in which we shall enjoy. Isabella got Kindle from Edward, she flipped out on that one she will be diffidently using it. Now it is time for the Cullen crest presentations to give to the three new members of our family.

There is a knock at the door, and I smell him, it is Randall. Jasper goes to the door and opens it up.

"Good morning Randall it is good to see you." Jasper says to him.

"Well, I thought I would come to spend Christmas with you guys. Aro and Sulpicia it is a pleasure to see you again." Randall says to them.

"Welcome Randall, we are about to start the, Cullen presentations; you are free to join us in our family celebration." I say to him.

"You go right ahead Carlisle. Jane it is a pleasure seeing you again." He goes and places a kiss on her hand. Jane and Randall are in shock, and they are staring at each other. Alice did tell me that this would happen. Jane plants a kiss on Randall's lips and they both leave the house. They will probably mate right away somewhere in the forest.

"Well, it looks like we will have a future wedding to attend too." I hear laughter coming from everyone.

"Yes, I agree brother." Aro says to me.

"Bree, Mei and Seth I like to present you with the Cullen crest and welcome you to the family." I hand Seth a wrist band like the ones the guys wear. Seth apparently, likes it and he puts it on his wrist. Alice helped put Mei's crest on her neck, and her neck chocker is so cute. Bree loved her ring hers is like Tanya's.

"Thank you Carlisle for the ring, and I love it." Bree says to me.

"You are welcome Bree." I say to her.

**Four days later…**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I are lying on the beach making love and watching the sun go up and down. I cannot get enough of Carlisle and his body and having sex with him. I love this island and the first time my parents took me to it. It was when I was a teenager. I feel in love with the island. We needed this time away from kids. Rose and the rest of them are keeping an eye on Bree and Mei. We call them every day, and they say everything is okay. Randall flew back with my parents back to the Volturi. Jane and Randall are into each other a lot. You cannot pry them apart.

For now, Carlisle and I are just enjoying our alone time…..

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed chapter 33 The First Christmas. Be looking forward to Chapter 34 Trials and Tribulations.


	34. Chapter 34 Test and Tribulations

**I like to thank Karen my beta for all her help and supporting me through my stories. You are the best! I do mean that. I like to thank the fans for following this story. My Beta and fans you totally rock!**

**Recap from the last chapter. Bella finds unknown vampire on her hunt. Her name is Bree Tanner they adopt her. Jane and Alec find their true mates during Christmas visiting their sister Bella. They are Randall and Bree. Mei gets a Yorkie puppy for Christmas and names it after her grandmother Sulpicia. **

**Sorry it took so long I've been busy and writing my other stories. **

**Chapter 34 Test and Tribulations**

**Bella's POV**

We've been back for a week from our romantic getaway on my father's island. Mei had her surgery three days later after we came back she is doing great. It has been two weeks now since her surgery, and she has pretty front teeth. Her father was in the operating room with her like he promised her he would when, Dr. Banner done the surgery.

Eleazar and I had training, this morning. I can get both my shields to reach forty miles. That is great I am making progress. We will need it for the upcoming war. Edward is being trained to fight. Carlisle told me his mind-reading ability is needed out in the field when the battle begins.

Rose and Emmett and Tanya, Bree and Mei will stay away from Italy. They will not be near the castle in case the Romanians decide to attack us first. We plan to destroy them on their turf; we don't want them near our castle or the village of Volterra.

Carmen and Kate and Irina passed their GED. They are attending college at, Washington State. Seth goes there too. Peter took a position as a professor there and the Denali's will be in a couple of his classes. Tanya is going to trade school with, Alice in interior decorating. Alice wants to learn some new designs that are out. They both have a class today.

I will attend college in three years from now. Mei and Bree need me. I will continue my studies on line so I can become a doctor.

Edward is out trading his Volvo for a BMW sedan he still has Aston Martin in the garage. He told us he needed a change of pace when buying a new vehicle. Charlotte and Emmett and Rose and Bree are hunting. Carlisle and I along with Jasper and Mei are at home.

Mie is asleep on sofa, we are watching the local news, when a report about, Bree Tanner showed up on the screen. It showed her parents pleading for anyone with information in regard to their missing daughter. She is a freshman from Seattle High School, and she had been missing for a month. Then we heard from a television report they receive an anonymous hot tip from a caller who said he saw a girl fitting the description of, Bree, and she was wearing a blue plaid shirt with jeans and sneakers running through a field northwest in Seattle. She was wearing that same outfit the day I ran across her. He told the hot tip line it was two weeks before Christmas. We all know where she ran it is on our property. We know what happen to their daughter she was turned into a vampire, and she is living with us. I feel awful for her parents. The police will search our property and come by to ask us questions. Everyone is out today except for Carlisle and Jasper is here, and he is watching the news along with me. We both look at each other after hearing that report.

"What are we going to do Carlisle and Jasper? I feel awful for her parents, and if it was, Mei missing I would have done the same. The police are going to search our property and come to our home to ask questions. " I say to him, and he is sitting next me with our daughter is sleeping.

"We are going to have to fake her death and give some type of closure for her parents. We will think of something." Carlisle says to me. He is right we do.

"We need to come up with something fast before the police send a search party on our property and come to door to ask questions. Do any of you have any ideas?" I asked Carlisle and Jasper then that is the time when Alice and Tanya made it home from their class. Peter just stepped in the door from teaching his classes today. Seth had his classes and then his part-time job at Best Buy. He won't be in until eleven pm. Charlotte and Emmett and Rose and Bree they made it in from their hunt.

"I had a vision about that Carlisle. Bree's parents are rich, and they will continue to look for her. I saw in the vision that the police would issue a search warrant on our property and home. The police don't want to leave no stone unturned to find her. They will come up empty on their search. Luckily, enough we burned her clothes she wore. My suggestion is some of us that have no obligations to school or work, go to, Volturi or one of the houses we owe around USA or in Europe until this blow over. It will take a few days for them to go over the area since we owe at least forty miles territory. We can handle it here. Jasper and Peter and Edward can handle the police and the search party. We won't be faking her death, there is no need. The police will consider her a run away from that point. It is because of the unidentified caller at the new station. He saw her run through our property. They will classify it in their report as a runaway. We will be cleared from any of this just let them search for how long it takes and let it ride itself out. It will be fine." Alice says to us. Well, she is never wrong in her visions but some of it has to do with when a decision has been made.

"Alice, how much time do we have before they get here?" Carlisle asked her, and she is looking into her vision again rubbing her temple. She does that when she tries to get a vision is rub her temple on her head.

"They will be here in morning around ten." Alice says to us well, we that are going need to get packed.

"We need to get packed whoever is going with us. Alice! Do you see anything with the Romanians wanted to attack us earlier at the castle?" I asked her and looking at Alice to see if she is going into another vision.

"No mom I don't. Why?" Alice asked me. I turned to look at Bree, and she is upset over this since it is about her.

"I am thinking about going to Volturi, Alice the reason why; Alec is there, as you know, mates have a special way to help their mates going through bad times." I say to her. Alice sees understanding in my reason why we need to go.

"Bree I know this upset you about what has to be done and hearing about your parents are still looking for you. What do you want to do?" I want her to be able to make her own decisions.

"I would like very much to go see Alec and see the castle. I will always love my parents and miss them, but we have to think about us as a family who sticks together. I know we cannot bring my parents into this mess it is too dangerous for them." Bree says to us, and she has her head down begins to cry.

"Well, Bree you made your choice, and we will respect it." Carlisle says to her and goes over to comfort her by putting his arms around her. She let's out her dry sobs.

"Here is the plan since, Rose doesn't have to go work until next week, and she and Emmett can go with us. It will be Bree and Mei and Carlisle and I who are going. Jasper and Edward and Peter and the three girls will stay here they will help the police with any questions or whatever they need. Seth will not like leaving his imprint, but it will be for a few days until this blows over. Does anyone have anything to add to the discussion?" I say to them.

"No Bella we don't." Edward says to me since he can read everyone's thoughts but mine and Mei's.

"Rose you are going to fly the plane for us. Those who are going, you need to get packed." Carlisle says to them.

"I need to make Mei some dinner and get her things packed and call my father to tell him to be expecting us." I say to them. I go to the kitchen to start Mei's dinner and make a few dishes for Seth to heat-up. He loves my cooking or Roses. Alice, Tanya and Seth have school to attend and Peter has his job teaching at the university.

I've got Mei settled in for the night after she ate dinner and gave her a bath. Carlisle and I both read to her before bedtime. I went to pack up some things for Mei then Carlisle and I. He called the hospital and told him he needed to leave for a few days. Rose went to gas up our family jet. We are leaving at six am in morning because the sun will be out if we did leave around eight am.

I called my father, and they are expecting us; Afton will pick us up from Volterra Private Airport. I am busy gathering up my laptop and things in my study and Carlisle comes in and gathers me in arms. He begins to kiss me. I know what he wants. Me!

"How about we go up to our bedroom and take care of a little sexual business? We have time my love." Carlisle says to me, and he gives me a seductive look and his eyes are black with lust like mine is. Who could resist? All, I know when he gives me that look, I cave into his desires.

"I couldn't resist you when you look at me that way. You do realize I give you that same look too." I say to him, and he picks me up over his shoulder and carries me and rushes at vampire speed, and he strips our clothes off in no time. We are kissing each other without stopping because we don't need to breath.

"I need to be inside of you, love. I cannot wait." Carlisle says to me as his hands are roaming over my body, and he takes his finger inside my folds feeling my wetness.

"What are you waiting for? I need you too." That did it for him? He takes his huge cock and slides it into home base. My hips are grinding into his hips with every thrust he penetrates deeper in my core.

"Carlisle hard…..please…." I say to him, and he gives me his favorite crooked grin and slams in cock faster and harder like I like it.

"You like it when I slam hard in your pussy Isabella." Carlisle says to me as he is continuing to slam me hard and deep.

"Oh…..yes…..Dr. Sex…" We continue like this for an hour until we both came and had our orgasm. He pulled out of me, and he lies beside me with arm arms, and legs tangled around each other's limbs and we are stopping to kiss each other. We looked into each other's golden eyes.

"I love you Carlisle and you make me happy." I say to him, and he kisses me tenderly on my lips and my neck.

"Well, my love I love you too, and you make me happy as well." I kiss him hard, he turns me where I am flat on my back, and he enters me for the second time. He makes love to me slowly and passionately. We looked at the time it is four thirty am. We got up took our showers and to get dressed. Carlisle took our bags downstairs to load up in the car. I went to Mei's room and woke her up. I took her to her bathroom, she used the toilet and washes her face, and hands brushed her teeth. Alice came in to help her dress.

"Well, mom she is ready to go. Jasper and I are going with you guys we have something we have to do for a few days while we are there. We aren't staying at castle. Edward and Peter should be able to handle everything with the police and their search party. It will not be as bad as you think." Alice tells me. I know tinker bell something is more up, but I will get to the bottom of it later.

"Whatever you say Alice you know that you guys are a part of, Volturi family and welcomed any time. I need to make Mei something to eat and let her say her good-byes to Seth." I say to Alice and grabbing her luggage and her puppy named, Sulpicia. She told me last night her puppy goes with her this time. She didn't like being separated from her puppy when she was in the hospital for a couple of days. Seth hated being away from, Mei, and he understands the reason why. We all loaded up in two cars to drive to the airport.

We are in the jet flying to Italy and our daughter feel asleep in Alice's lap. It shouldn't take much longer for, Rose to get us there we have been in the plane for a few hours. Carlisle received a phone call from, Edward and told him that the police just arrived on our property around ten am like, Alice told us about what was in her visions. We have confidence in, Edward and Peter, that they will handle the situation with care. It looks like the plane is descending lower, and Rose is about to land the plane. Carlisle still needs to teach me how to fly a plane. He promised me he would.

Afton drove us to castle, and Mei recognized it right away since she has been here before. She spent a week here with me while, Carlisle dealt with, the nomads. Bree has a look of awe about the village of, Volterra and looking at the castle as, Afton drives us to underground parking.

We entered the castle and Carlisle, and I went to our room that is in the main quarters where all the kings' chamber resides. Esme stopped me before, Carlisle and I entered our room and showed me a room next to ours. It is made up for, Mei, with an adjoining door going to our room. Now, Mei can sleep in her own room. She is an interior decorator like Alice is. Mei loved her new room, and she can easily come to our room if she needs us.

Rose and Emmett and Bree are staying on the second floor in the guest rooms. Alec has gone to give Bree the tour of the castle and the village of Volterra. I still don't know the reason why Alice and Jasper didn't stay here. I will get to the bottom of it somehow.

I decided to hang out with, my mother and aunts and my sisters in my parent's chambers, in their living room.

We are catching up on our talks and having a good time. Carlisle went to hang out with his brothers in my father's study.

Rose and Emmett, they are gone to Rome to spend an overnighter to have a romantic getaway. They will be back tomorrow. Rose doesn't like being far away from Mei.

**Carlisle's POV**

We had to make quick exoduses out of, Seattle before the police show up and question us about, Bree and start to search inside of our house, we couldn't take the chance. Isabella is becoming suspicious about, Alice's intentions why they decided to come. The truth is she is going to Naples and meeting with the designer firm going over the villa I brought for Isabella's wedding present. They will stay at the villa to oversee the work being done. Jasper and Alice plan to speed up the process by doing the house at vampire speed. The workers won't know what hit them, and they will think they are headed of their deadline. The house looks out to the ocean with the valley surrounding the grape vineyards.

We are in Aro's study discussing strategies' about the upcoming war and how to handle the Romanians. Marcus is talking to me about the upcoming nuptials between Isabella and me. I cannot wait until I can say she is my actual wife. I don't know why but it is my inside feeling that something bad is going to happen. I cannot seem to shake out of that thought.

"Carlisle you seem worried my friend anything you want to share." Aro asked me and he is looking at me as he is sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"I don't know why but I cannot shake the feeling like something bad is going to happen. I cannot put my finger on it." I say to him.

"Well, my old friend sometimes that feeling you get within your gut tells you something is, but it lets us know not to let our guard down." Aro says to me, and he is right. The Romanians have us all on edge.

"You know you are right my old friend and now is not the time to let our guard down. There was the first attempt the Romanians did to try get, my Isabella when they send, Benito to look for her. Ever since then I've been taking precautions with her." I say to Aro.

"Well, you have done a good job keeping my daughter safe," he says to me, and he looks at me gives me a smile as he looks at his family portrait on the wall that hangs above his desk. We adjourned our meeting went to spend time with our mates.

Alec has been showing Bree around the village and castle, she is having fun here. I can see in the near future she will be living here. Esme is going over with, Bree on designs for, hers and Alec's room. Alec wants it to be her room too. Alec and Bree know that she has to wait until she is eighteen for him to claim her. She needs time to grow-up and get use to her new life as a vampire.

Isabella has been spending time with her brothers and sisters for the past two days now since our arrival. Today she is going somewhere with her mother, and she said it is top secret. They can be out during the daylight today the sky is a cloudy overcast. Wherever this top-secret place they are going to have me curious? I am in charge of our daughter today so Isabella can have some alone time with her mother. Rose and Emmett are back from their romantic getaway.

Alice called me and told me the villa project on the house is almost done. She is designing it the way Isabella would want modern light and airy. Jasper and Alice are working at fast rate on the house. Alice wanted it ready for our honeymoon. That is where I am taking her is to her new house. They should arrive at the castle tomorrow from what Jasper told me. Alice and Tanya are going to Malibu in California where we purchased that twenty bedroom mansion after our wedding. They want a walk-through of the house to see how it is going to be decorated. We will move there in seven years from now.

**Alfonzo's POV**

I've been sent to the village of the Volterra for a spy mission. I am ordered to look for any of the two kings and their mates out and about in the city shopping or doing something. I remember Sulpicia and Athenodora from my dead wife's trial. My mission is to lure the women to me and take them to Romanian. It is an overcast today in the village that is when most vampires can walk about the city streets without detection.

I walk leisurely through the narrow streets and sidewalks until I came up to antique auto dealership and saw two women and instantly smell them; they are vampires. There stood, Sulpicia the mate of Aro. I am in luck! There is a woman with, Sulpicia, and she is a very attractive lady she has dark auburn hair and with a heart shape face. I listened in on their conversations.

"Mum I am looking forward to April eighteenth and finally becoming Isabella Marie Volturi Cullen. I cannot wait." She says to her mother. She and her mother are looking at a nineteen hundred and sixty four Aston Martin that is antique.

"You know Carlisle would love this as a wedding present from you." She says to her daughter.

"You know I am going in to pay the man and have this delivered to the castle in two days. We will depart for home in time for it to be delivered. Carlisle loves antique autos. I can at least give it to him on our wedding day. He will enjoy driving this." She says to her mother, and this is my cue to go inside and wait until she is finished with her business with the salesman. Her mother steps inside and patiently waits for her, and I do see her two guards outside.

This is the time to use my gift of lure on both women. I stop them in their tracks before they exit it out of the building. I have the Romanian private jet ready to deliver the women. But, Isabella is mine; she will be my mate and a part of Vladimir and Stephan's guard. I pretend to bump into the ladies and started to look into their eyes and Sulpicia; she remembers me from years ago when I was pleading with, Aro not to kill my mate. She ran from me, and I lured Isabella with my hypnotic trance, lured her to a back door, and picked her up bridal style and speed off at vampire speed out of the village.

**Sulpicia's POV**

Oh God not her he took my baby. Isabella did not know what hit her; it happens so fast she didn't have time to put up her shield. I looked at Afton who is waiting for us outside of the antique dealership.

"Afton please go track Isabella now; Alfonzo has kidnapped the princess." There is one of my guard's, and he took me back to castle.

We enter the castle, and I yelled, screamed, and cry in agony about my baby being kidnapped. It brought me to my knees in corridors in the hallway. Aro and Carlisle and Caius and Marcus came to me in a hurry. The entire guard came rushing in and Isabella's brothers and sisters. Aro comes to me to comfort me and takes me in his arms.

"They got her; they got my baby." I cried to him.

"Who has taken our princess?" Aro asked me as he is holding me.

"The Romanians, Alfonzo lured her and kidnapped our baby and Afton is tracking them. He was about to do that to me. I ran from him, and he recognized me from his wife's trial. I failed as a mother to protect my baby. It happened so fast Bella couldn't get her shield up in time, and he lured her out of there." I cried into the arms of my mate.

**Aro's POV**

I knew something so horribly went wrong when my wife's screams could be heard throughout the castle. Everyone came running and listening to her explanation on what took place. All of us as her family are seething with anger. There are growls and roars echoing through the castle. I knew what we had to do we must send Demetri and Felix to help Afton.

"Demetri and Felix, please go track Afton and help him track your sister. Go now!" I order them.

"I am coming with you Demetri that is my mate they have. I can help lead you to her from the pull to my mate." Carlisle says to him, and the men take off and head out of the castle.

"I am calling Jasper and Alice and tell them to get there asses here." Emmett says to us as he is getting on his phone. I hear his conversation he is having with Jasper. Emmett makes a call to his two brothers in Seattle and lets them know what conspired today, and they are ready. Rose called on her cell phone to, Denali's; they are en route here to assist.

"I want you Sulpicia and Dora and Esme go pack your bag, we are getting you ladies out of the castle. I am not chancing your safety." I say to them and Marcus and Caius nod their head in agreement.

"Where are we going taking them?" Marcus asked me.

"Sir if I may I think the safest place is in one of our homes back in the states. They are more than welcomed in one of them." Rosalie suggested to me.

"What do you think brothers?" I asked them, and they nod their heads in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind staying in Isabella's home in Glendale, California that we brought for her. That way, I can at least feel close to her." Sulpicia says to me and looking at me with her venom tears still in her eyes. I kiss her tenderly on her lips.

"I agree very well it shall be done." I say to my wife. The wives leave to go get pack. Rose has agreed to fly them in their plane, and she promised, Isabella if something was to ever happen to her keep, Mei safe and take her and run with her. Rose; she has gone to gather, Mei's things and her puppy. Rose told me that, Carlisle will understand her taking, Mei for her own safety. Rosalie already has a key to the house. Bree will go back with them. There are some of the guards that will accompany them on the trip. They will keep them safe.

They will leave here within an hour. Jasper told Emmett that they are en route here, and he will discuss strategy to go ahead and begin our attack on the Romanians earlier than later. We were less than days, away to begin the initial attack on the, Romanians on, February the first. I am looking at the military experiences that Jasper has to help us fight this. He is wise and perceptive in battles he was in an American war and southern vampire wars.

We are going to need all of our jets at our deposal to fly to Romanian. We have to fly many to there to fight the battle. There shall be hell to pay for what they did to my daughter. They have not seen nothing yet when it comes to my fury. Stephan and Vladimir prepare to meet your maker!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up it is like I've been asleep, and I am in a plane, and it is flying in the sky going somewhere. I look at my captures to see who took me. Damn! I didn't get my shield up in time. I didn't know what was happening to me. I remember my training at the CIA never give out information and never give into your captures. There is one man who is sitting near me with a smile on his face, and he comes over to where I am sitting and places his hands on my thigh. I hate when others touch me without my permission the only one that can touch me is Carlisle.

"Please don't be frightened my love. I will keep you safe you do as I say and you will live," he says to me as his hand touches my cheek. I wanted to fight him tooth and nail, but we are in a plane any fight on this plane can cause it to crash with our bodies that feel like stone, and I didn't want the plane to burn on impact.

"Who are you?" I asked him, and he is looking at me and eye fucking me.

"Well, Isabella I am Alfonzo and apart of the Romanians. I will keep you safe. You shall become my wife and my mate, and I will treat you like a queen and shower you with many treasures and be loyal and faithful to you." Alonzo says to me as he wraps his arms around me. I am degusted with his touch.

"I shall never be your wife or your mate." I say to him. What I want is Carlisle and my family? Now, I cannot be with them. Carlisle is feeling my pain of being separated from him. I've no doubt in my mind; he is going to follow me to get me back and my family the Volturi. They fooled with the wrong vampires, and they don't know my father's fury. I hope Rose and Emmett got Bree and Mei out of the castle for their safety. God! I love Carlisle so much and my whole family with all my heart, I feel like crying. But, I am not going to give my captures ammo by them seeing me cry. I must remain strong to get through this.

"We shall see Isabella. I am going to make you happy and love you more than you can imagine." Alfonzo says to me, and it will be in his dreams and a cold day in hell before he gets me. I must tread lightly with these vampires and the Romanians. I want to come out and survive this and go home to Carlisle. I know he is coming for me.

**Author's notes: The next chapter is the rescue of Bella and the fight scene. I hope you like this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be a little longer so it will take time to get it posted. There are only three chapters to go. I like to thank the fans for supporting me in this story and for those that enjoyed it.**

**Next chapters coming soon it will take time to write and post.**

**Chapter 37 War between the Romanians and Volturi**

**Chapter 38 Wedding Day**

**Chapter 39 Epilogue- Twenty Years Later**


	35. Chapter 36 The War

**I like to thank my beta Karen for her continue support and helping me along the way. Thanks for kicking my ass in gear when I need it. I like to thank the followers of this story and for those who find it your favorite.**

**Make note: Bella gets kidnapped by Alfonzo right at the end. There are plans to rescue her and go to war.**

**Chapter 35: War between the Romanians and the Volturi**

**Carlisle's POV**

**24 hours later**

Demetri and I were tracking them at the airport, but we were already too late. The jet took off from the tarmac as Demetri, Felix, and I looked above us. The plane is in the air. Felix is on the phone commissioning the Volturi jet for us. Our plans are to fly to Romania. They have my Isabella and there shall be hell to pay for it. My heart is broken knowing that they have her. Why did they take her? She had done nothing to them. Jasper is helping with rescue plans and the strategy to go to war with them. He has most experience in this from his time in the Civil war and the southern vampire wars with Maria.

Rose, Emmett, Bree, and our daughter Mei had left for the States several hours ago. They are going to California, to Isabella's place for a safe haven. Her mother and her aunts with their guards are with Rose in the plane.

The Denali's are flying with my family in their jet to assist us in Volterra. We didn't have time to round up the rest of covens around the world to bring them here for the fight. It is going to be my family, the Denalis, and Volturi fighting them. Time is of the essence right now. Isabella's safety comes first in my eye.

We are waiting for the others to get here on the tarmac at Volterra's private airport. The others have already arrived from the castle. It is almost nightfall; the sun is setting. There it is. I see the Denalis' private jet with their seal on the side of the plane in the air. I see the Denali's and my family stepping out of plane. Then there is the tribe with Seth. I wonder what this is about.

"What on earth is this about Edward? Why did you bring the pack?" I asked him as he approached me.

"I can answer that one dad. I got word that they took Mei's mother. I called Sam and Jacob and told them about it. They said that Mei and her family are a part of the tribe and they are under its protection. It is our duty to get our mother back. So, I brought Sam, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Paul along with Collin and Bradley. Leah would have come, but she is taking care of Shawn and has to work." Seth says to me.

"This could work to our advantage. Carlisle, they would not know what hit them." Aro says to me.

"You are right, brother. We need to leave as soon as possible for Romania to get this over with and get Isabella back." I say to them.

"What we are going to do is: We surround the castle and charge in there. I am going to use my gift of lethargy to put them to sleep. Chelsea is going in there to start breaking the bonds once I wake them. Heidi is going to use her gift of allure to lure the men out, while Raymond uses his gift to lure the woman out. The rest of us can fight and start dismembering vampires. The shape-shifters can start chasing them. to us in our direction. You may not need to fight them bring them to us. From what I gather, the Romanians are frightened of wolves. It will be enough to scare them, and Jacob and the pack can scare them enough to run them toward us. Then we can fight them. Jane and Alec can use their powers on them. This will give us an advantage in the fight. Peter and Charlotte and I have lots of experience with taking out dozens of newborns in a matter of minutes. It will be a piece of cake. Everyone, be alert. Be aware and never take your eye off of the enemy. We know that they have at least fifty in their coven." Jasper says to us, taking charge of the raid with his experience in wars. He is best at what he does.

"Let's move out now. Time is wasting," I say to them and we gathered in four private jets heading for Romania. I cannot help but think about what Isabella has going through in the past twenty four hours.

I only hope Alfonzo doesn't have his hands on my mate. If I smell his scent on her skin, I will kill him.

I called Rose and Emmett. They are settled in Isabella's home. I spoke to Mei, and she wants her mommy. My heart broke for her and no one has told her about her mother being kidnapped. This past twenty four hours has been hell on me and Isabella's family. Poor Sulpicia. She is so devastated over this as her mother. As soon as the war is over, we will leave to join our family. I cannot wait until she is officially my wife.

"Carlisle, my brother, we will get our princess back. I am sure of it," Caius says to me patting me on my shoulder.

"I know we will, my brother. I thank all of you for being here and for helping." I say to them, and somehow, I am lost in my thoughts about the pain Isabella is going through. I feel it, and her heartache.

"Anyone who comes across Bella's scent must find her and rescue her out of the room. They probably have her locked up somewhere," Jasper says to us. I look at him for his guidance. He knows what he is doing.

"No problem, Jasper. I plan on getting her back. If I have to tear the place up to get to her, I will," I say to him and he gives me comfort.

"Alice, do you see anything?" I asked her as she looked into the future.

"No, Carlisle, it is blocked somehow. I don't know if it has to do with the shape-shifters here, or Bella's shield is up. I cannot see through it. My vision earlier told me to watch out for way, you'll know to watch out for him." She says to me.

"Well, thank you Alice. You are doing the best you can under the circumstances," I say to her.

"I want to say something to shape-shifters. I want to welcome you to our family, the Volturi. What you all have done by coming here to help us is a call to duty of higher calling. I want to present all of you a gift of a million dollars in USA dollars. Our princess Isabella is worth everything and much more. Without her, we wouldn't have changed, for she is the heart of all of us." Aro says to them. Shock is written on their faces as Aro signs the checks in their names. He hands them the checks. Jacob is in awe, and so is the rest of the pack.

"Gee, thanks, king Aro. We wanted to do this. She is family. We accept your gift and thank you on the behalf of the tribe." Jacob says to him and takes the check. He puts it in his backpack so do the others.

I know for a fact most of them don't make much money with their professions. This will go a long way to help their families out, get things that they would like to have, and pay for their education.

Aro means well. He has a heart even though it doesn't beat anymore.

Once we all get back home, I am going to do something nice for the tribe. They came here with their hearts open, and they truly wanted to help us. They could have stayed home and cared less about Isabella, and but they do care for her. A big donation to the tribal school and hospital is in order. Seth told me that they needed a lot of things to improve their hospital and school buildings. It will be worth it to give a hundred million both to the school and the hospital. They need the help. I've a few billion, and I won't miss a couple hundred million.

We have three hours to land, and then we will team up and charge the place. Stefan and Vladimir made a huge mistake taking Isabella. They will all pay for their actions.

Alice is zoned out. "Carlisle, I have just received a vision about Bella. She is going to escape and run to us. Trust me!" Alice says to me.

"I don't see how. They will have her locked up with the special shackles meant for vampires," I say to her as Felix lands the plane on the tarmac. After the plane came to a halt, we walked out of it.

**Bella's POV**

**Somewhere in Romania, Three hours later**

I've been here for almost twenty-four hours. They have me locked up in a lavish room with everything you could desire, but my only desire is to be united with Carlisle and my family. I couldn't get my shield up in time to stop Alfonzo from his trance. Stefan and Vladimir welcomed me with opens arms. I spat my venom in their faces and told them they will never have me. Stefan told me that this is his castle and he wants me to treat him with respect. How could I? The way they went about it would hardly be called respect. They kidnapped me. I just feel that Carlisle and my family are coming for me, one way or another. Alfonzo kept touching me and forcing himself on me with his kisses. I felt sick. He made my skin crawl with his desire.

I had not fed in over four days. I am thirsty, but I can hold out a little longer. I keep hearing conversations of being prepared for the Volturi. I hear the sobs of six women in the room next to mine. They must be the sex slaves that Carlisle and my father told us about. They are human. There has got to be a way out of here. This room has two large windows and there is an entrance door. There is a vent through the wall near the ceiling. The length to the floor and ceiling is about twenty feet. That is easy for vampires to jump to, but not for those human girls next to me in that room. That gave me an idea to go through the vent. I jumped up by taking a leap and grabbed the vent cover with my hand. I pulled it apart; it is wide enough for me to crawl through it. It is sort of like going through a maze. It is dark in here, but with my vampire eyesight, it is practically daylight for us. I can do this quietly and they wouldn't know. I came to a room. Looking through the vent, I saw two guards. By the looks of it, they were standing in a huge hallway on the second floor. I will wait here silently until they are distracted or being called by their masters, and then I will break the vent open. I only hope to God that they don't sniff me out and see me through this vent.

"The masters want you both in their chambers." I heard someone coming as he spoke to the guards. All three of them left. This is my chance to get out of the vent. I pried it apart with my hand and jumped down with a light thud that they wouldn't have heard. I scan the halls for anyone coming. I found the stairway and proceeded to go downstairs, keeping my eyes on everything around me. I put my shield around me for protection. I found what looks like the first floor and scanned the area. I didn't find anyone. I raced towards to a set of double doors. It looks like it could be any exit to the outside. I hurried with my vampire speed towards the doors, only to be met by two guards. I recall all the training that I did with Demetri and Felix on how to take down two vampires. I grabbed one of them by their throat and twisted his head off. I took the other vampire's legs off, as well as his head. They let out a growl of pain. Luckily, I remember most vampires keeps lighters on them. I search their pockets, and sure enough, there is a lighter. I set them on fire and made my way out of the compound by taking a leap, going over the brick wall, and landing with a light thud on the ground.

I ran at top speed towards a field. I kept running several miles out until I saw them in front of me. It is my family! I see horse size wolves in front of me and I know that one of them is Seth. I've see him before in wolf form. I ran smack into Carlisle's arms as he embraced me. He looks at me and then at the purple smoke in the air. Alice looks at Carlisle and winks at him. I wonder what that is about. He nods his head in respect for her. Everyone hugs me. My two daughters Alice and Charlotte embraced me tightly, not wanting to let go. But they release me to give me back to Carlisle.

"Oh Carlisle, I never thought I would see you again, but I knew you would come."

He takes me and kisses me. "I've had those same thoughts too, Isabella. What is with the purple smoke? Did someone burn a vampire?" He asked me.

"Yes, Carlisle, I took down two of the front guards and lit them on fire. There is a room with six women who are slaves, and they need to be rescued. They are human; I heard six heart beats. It was horrible what Alfonzo did to me. Stefan and Vladimir wanted to keep me, and I spat venom in their faces and told them that they couldn't have me. I made my escape through a vent in wall near the ceiling while the others were occupied. I used my old CIA skills to make my escape and used my shield." I say to them, and I hear the growl that escapes Carlisle at the thought of what Alfonzo did to me. The others in my family are angry too.

"My dear princess, I am glad you are safe. We shall handle it. Stefan uses human women for sex slaves. When they are no longer in use, they eventually drain and kill them. They kidnap more women when they want sexual releases, taking them from their families. That has always been their way," My father says to me.

"I can use my gift to make them forget their ordeal and forget about us." Carlisle says to me. I didn't know he had a gift.

"You mean to tell me, Carlisle, that you have this gift?" I asked him, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes. Aro and my brothers know about it. I have never used it much, but I can use it on the women. They will be freed, and they shall have no memory of what happened to them." Carlisle says to me.

Suddenly, the Romanians start charging after us.

"Isabella, shield," Jasper says to me. I put it up and expand it to protect my family.

"Get ready, everyone. You know your roles and what to do." Jasper says to everyone, and suddenly, the Romanians were falling down on the ground. It must be Jasper's gift. He is putting them asleep. My brothers charged into the compound for those who are left in the castle. Jasper woke them up, and now there are fights going on in the field between us and the Romanians. The shape-shifters go to their backside, charging them forward towards us.

Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper start tearing up twenty of them in a matter of minutes. Carlisle, my father, and his brothers run at top speed towards the compound and go inside. My brothers are in there with them. Raymond and Denali's are fighting left and right, taking out many of the vampires themselves. By the look of it, all of the guards out in the field are wiped out and torn to pieces. I counted thirty heads. Jasper and Alice started the fires.

"Everyone, stay here. I will be back. Peter, come with me and Eleazar. Edward, protect the women. There are a few holed up in the castle." Jasper, Peter, Jane, and Alec took off to go inside compound.

"I saw in a last minute vision of you, Mom, that you would escape and run to us. Carlisle didn't believe me; he thought you would be chained up with the special cuffs they place on vampires. I winked at dad earlier and gave him the 'I told you so' look. He knew what I meant. I am so glad you are back to us, Mom. Dad was freaking out when you got kidnapped, and your mother was devastated too. Rose and Emmett took Mei and Bree, along with your mother and aunts, to your house in Glendale. I knew that Stefan knew where we lived in Seattle. He sent a spy to search for us. Your mother wanted to go there and we felt it was safe place for them to be," Alice says to me. I embraced her, and Charlotte and Tanya joined us for a group hug.

"I am glad to be united with the family again. Hello, Edward, it is good to see you. I cannot wait until I have Mei back in my arms, and to hug my mother. It was awful what Alfonzo did, forcing himself on me. Luckily, he didn't rape me." I say to them. Now we are waiting for the men to come out of the compound.

"I saw what he did to you, but I didn't reveal it to Dad. I thought it was best not to tell him or the Volturi castle would have been torn down." Alice says to me.

"You can say that again. Bella, we missed you. Why don't you girls and I go to plane and wait for them? I can hear the conversations going on in minds of everyone in castle. By the looks of it, there is only Stefan and Vladimir and Alfonzo to deal with; I see that the rest are dead from Felix's thoughts. At least you took out two of the guards, Bella. That helped a lot. Your family is proud of you from their thoughts on the matter, " Edward says to me.

"Yeah, let's go." My sisters and brothers still haven't come out from the compound yet.

**Aro's POV**

Our sights are set before us as we enter in the castle. There is melee going on everywhere and our people fighting the guards. Marcus and Caius had destroyed Vladimir. There is no doubt that is it revenge for what Vladimir did to Marcus' mate, Didyme. Carlisle went to retrieve the women who are held captive. I knew of his gift, and so did my brothers and Eleazar. His coven never knew of it. He has the gift to take away a bad memory and erase it like it had never happened. He only uses it when he needs it. The look of shock penetrated deeply in his coven. He hid it so well from them, even his first companion Edward. Isabella was equally stunned as well. As I search around me, the only ones that remain is Stefan, Vladimir, and Alfonzo. I meet Stefan's eye. and we circle around each other in defensive stances. Alice told me to watch out for him. I never take my eye off the enemy.

"Well, well, you have caused quite a stir within vampire community, Stefan. You always want to expose us for who we are. You have the nerve to kidnap my daughter, and then you kidnap human girls for your sexual pleasure. Stefan, you never change; you are driven to take over our world. But soon, you will not be. You have gotten away from many things in the past with me. But you hold no powers or gifts. Your entire army is dead, and you have no one at your defense. Jane, would you be a dear and give Stefan a demonstration of your power?" I asked her.

Jane inflicts her pain to Stefan, and he falls on the floor.

I bend lower to whisper in his ear. "Your time is up, Stefan. Kill him now, Alec."

Stefan ripped my arm off just as I had given my order. I howled in pain, and Jane and Alec tore into pieces. Marcus came to assist me by reattaching my arm. I see Jasper standing proud, and he gives me a nod that the job is complete here. Alfonzo was destroyed earlier by Carlisle.

"Master, we have completed the task. Everyone is dead." Felix says to me. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Carlisle is coming, with the slaved women following him.

"My brother, I am going to see that these women will be turned over to the Romanian Embassy to assist them in getting home. They will not remember anything. I need to use one of Stefan's vehicles to get them there, then I will use my gift on them. I will tell their ambassador that they are lost and need assistants. We need to scour through the castle for any of their assets and money and take over their jewelry possessions. They will not have any further use for it." Carlisle says to us.

"I agree with you, my brother. We shall search the castle thoroughly," Caius says to us and we begin our search through the castle for all of their assets. We have no use for it, but it could be used for donations to organizations.

"Master, we found their assets and jewels. We shall take them with us. It may take two trips to load the jewels and their money. Once we do, we will set the castle on fire," Demetri says to me.

"Yes, my child, it will take a couple of trips to retrieve the items. Then we shall set castle on fire. Let's move out now and go home." I say to them as we leave the castle. We then go to the airport.

**Carlisle's POV**

Well, I just got through dropping the women off at the Embassy and used my gift on them. Afton and Chelsea are with me, and we are heading to the airport to the Volturi's jet. I cannot wait to be united with Isabella. This has been a long thirty two hours of my life, not counting going through Isabella's transformation during the change. No matter what, my world is revolving around her. We should be there in ten minutes, and then we will fly to Italy. I know Isabella wants to be united with her family and our children.

Now we are here at the hanger and everyone is waiting for us. I see Isabella come running to me as I get out of the car. I pick her up and swing her around, and she is giggling. I love her laugh. She plasters kisses all over me.

"I love you, Carlisle, so much. I missed you," She says to me. I take her hand to lead her to jet.

"Well, I love you very much too." I give her a kiss before we climb aboard. As we enter the jet and take our seats, you can feel the excitement coming from everyone aboard the plane. I am no empath like Jasper, but I am able to feel it.

"My brothers, we did well, and everyone that was involved has done splendid job." Aro says to us.

"Here, here." Heidi says to us. She is sitting in the cockpit with her mate Felix.

I am glad that I was the one to end Alfonzo's life. He had Isabella's scent all over him. I ripped him up in a matter of two seconds. The thought of what he has done to my mate disgusted me. I know that he didn't rape her, thank God. I feel Isabella's hand caressing my cheek; she feels my anger. I look at her beauty and thank God that I have her in my life. She places a kiss on my lips. Suddenly, my anger disappears from me, knowing that I have her in my arms, where she is safe.

**One month later**

During the fight and raid of the Romanians, we took over their assets. We were able to give all the shape-shifters a few million dollars out to them. That will help them and their families for life. I've donated two hundred million for the tribe's schools and hospital. Seth told me, Jacob, and Leah that they are going to build a brand new house for them, and set up their adopted son Shawn's college fund. Seth wanted his money to be invested and asked me to help him invest his money in mutual funds and stocks. I told him I would, and he has been living here as a family member for months now. He knows how we make our money work for us. Seth is a smart boy.

Aro and my brothers gave some of the assets to all their guards and gave to various charities throughout the world. They kept some of the assets for themselves. Aro mentioned to me over the phone today that we still have Egyptians to deal with. They are next on the list. I hate that thought of going to war again, but we must. They are another empire who likes to expose who we are to the world. We will deal it when the time comes.

Everyone is getting things prepared for our wedding. It is in less than six weeks. Everyone came here for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Isabella and Demetri and Felix back and the girls took them to a female strip club. Isabella paid for lap dances to be given to Demetri and Felix for payback. Demetri made her watch females stripping for Demetri's bachelor party before his wedding day. They even took pictures of the lap dances. Demetri had a male stripper performing his lap dance on him in one of the photos. His eyes are bulging out and he looks angry. I thought that it was funny. Felix promises to get his sister back for the lap dances. Yes, one of the three musketeers' strikes again, and it happens to be Isabella.


	36. Chapter 36 The Wedding

**I like to thank my beta Karebear1965 for her helping me along the way. I couldn't do it without her. Please check out my beta stories. I like to thank Twihard27 my backup beta. I like to thank my followers to this story you have been great. I would like to thank those who added it to your favorites. This is the last two chapters and this will have Bella and Carlisle wedding day and the final chapter will take you twenty years in future with the Cullen family living in LA. You have been great fans and love ya! But, all good things must come to an end and stories cannot go on forever. But, Bella and Carlisle will live forever in our dreams.**

**Chapter 36 Wedding Day**

_**(Invitation)**_

_**You are invited to attend the Wedding Ceremony of**_

_**Princess Isabella Marie Swan Volturi**_

_**To**_

_**Dr. Carlisle Cullen**_

_**On this day of April, 18**__**th, **__**2012 at 8 pm in St. Marcus Gardens at Volturi castle in Volterra, Italy**_

_**All guest wish to attend RSVP and call Volturi Castle**_

_**Reception will follow after in Ballroom**_

_**Wedding is given by King Aro and Sulpicia Volturi bride's parents.**_

**Carlisle POV**

_**Five hours until the wedding….**_

Isabella and I have been separated for entire day since of last night. Her mother Sulpicia and her aunts took her away from me saying something about tradition that the bride and groom cannot see each other the day before, the wedding. We have five hours to go for the wedding then, I will see my bride. I have waited over three hundred seventy years for her. I can be patient to wait that long. I cannot wait until; I give her the wedding present. I brought her a villa in Naples it used to be Bed and Breakfast Inn and sits on full working winery. Jasper and Alice did the renovations to the place it has twelve bedrooms. I hope she will love it Alice reassures me she will. We will need the privacy at times especially, when we visit her family. It is close enough to Volturi castle. Jasper wants to keep the winery and use it for profits. He told me we can make money from it. I agree to it and he will run the operation himself.

We guys are in the recreation room playing games until; it is time to get into our tux. Emmett is beating Seth in a game on Xbox. Jasper and Edward are playing a game of pool. Sometimes, Edward cheats when; he reads their thoughts and moves. Peter got into a game of poker with some of the guards and they are playing for high-stakes. Eleazar and I are playing a game of chess.

"Relax Carlisle you have two hours to go for the wedding. You are nervous and yet you and Isabella have been together since last summer. You are going to spend the rest of your existence with her throughout eternity," Eleazar says to me and makes a move on the chessboard.

"Yeah you are right Eleazar, I am nervous but, excited that it is almost time to get married. I've waited for her two hundred seventy six years and I can surely; wait two more hours for us to be official. Isabella has brought me happiness since she entered my life," I say to him and making my last chess move on the board.

"Dad you should go and shower and get into your tux it will give you something to do. Alice is making sure that all the girls get ready," Edward, says advices and me to do.

"Yeah you are right son. You guys need to get ready while you are at it. I am going to go to Marcus and talk to him before, I get ready," I left the game room, went to Marcus study, and knocked at his door. Aro is in there too.

"What can we do for you brother?" Marcus asked me.

"I am making sure everything is set for the wedding. I am anxious to get married to Isabella," I say to them and Aro and Marcus smile at me.

"Everything is set Carlisle there are no problems. I can say this that your bond to our Isabella is remarkable and a strong one at that. I trust you to take care of our princess for eternity," Marcus says to me and held my hand to shake it.

"You know I will Marcus and Aro you need not to worry about me in regard to taking care of Isabella," I say to them. Then, there is a knock at Marcus study. I smell him it is my son Edward.

"Dad me and the guys are going up to our rooms and start getting ready. I will see you in a few. I will have the ring in my pocket for Bella. Are you ready to give Bella her wedding present? I can deliver it to her," Edward says to me and I decided to go to mine and Isabella's room to get the box for her it is wrapped with only a set of keys and a note. Edward delivered it to Isabella she and the girls are getting ready in her sister's Chelsea and Afton's chambers.

There is a knock at our door and I smell it is Alice. I open it up and she hands me a box that is gift wrapped and a note.

"This is a special delivery from the bride to be dad. You dad are going to love her in her dress. See you soon," Alice says to me and she took off. I opened it up and it was a set of keys. I read the note and it says.

_Carlisle_

_I fell in love with you at the age of eight and it started with a painting seeing you the first time and felt the pull. You came in my life and we both triumph over many things these past few months and yet we stand strong with each other. This key here fits perfectly into what I got you as a wedding present. Please be sure to carry it with you when, we leave for our honeymoon. I love you forever and you always did hold the key to my heart at the age of eight. See you at alter my husband to be._

_All my Love_

_Isabella_

Now, I will wait to see what she got me. It must be special to go to these lengths for me. All of us guys are ready and we are gathering around the courtyard waiting to get into place. Edward my son and my best man haven't left my side. Jasper is projecting calm around the castle. Aro is waiting inside to give his daughter away. He is excited for us and he is happy knowing his daughter is happy. The Irish coven has showed up as well as the Denali's and the Amazons and Alistair is here. All the Volturi are here as my sister Esme.

Peter and Alec are ushering everyone to their seats.

"Relax brother she will be here for you know it. I am happy for you," Esme gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know she will be soon. And, I want to thank you for raising Isabella for four years too. You did shape her into a fine young lady somehow, you were her mother too Esme," I say to her and she sobs in Marcus shoulder.

"I thank you brother and you are right I feel she was like my own daughter," Esme says to me and Marcus is smiling at his mate with pride.

"Well, gentlemen it is time to take your places," Marcus gives out the orders. We go over to stand at alter and stand on the right side. Edward is standing next to me and Emmett and Jasper and Eleazar and Demetri and Felix and Caius are standing in that order. I kept an eye on the set of double glass doors for my bride to step out to the courtyard.

**Bella POV**

There is a knock at the door and it is Edward.

"Bella this is from Carlisle and he will see you soon," And, with that he took off. I opened the gift box and it was a set of keys and a note and I read the note.

'_Isabella this key represents my heart and soul belongs to you. I've waited three hundred and seventy years for you to come into my life and you are all mine. This key here belongs to you and it is a surprise on what your wedding gift is. Hang on a little longer and you will find out where this key fits into. I cannot wait until, I see you at alter and you shall be my wife. I love you forever Isabella! _

_All my love,_

_Carlisle_

Edward delivered my wedding present and it is a set of keys. I wonder what he could have gotten me. Alice is looking at me with a twinkle in her eye and she is smiling at me. So, are the rest of them somehow, they all know what it is.

Alice came back from delivering my wedding present to Carlisle. He will be surprise it is a 1965 Aston Martin refurbished. He is a collector of antique autos. I had Demetri takes our luggage and he placed our luggage into his new car. We will use that for our departure from here.

The girls and I are getting ready in Afton and Chelsea's chambers. Alice just put my dress on and it is beautiful Italian made. My mother placed a tiara on my head to wear under the veil. That tiara is something that was given to me by my father at the age of eight. That is something old to wear. My mother gave me her pearl bracelet to wear that is something borrowed. My dress is new. And, something blue is the garter belt; I am wearing on my thigh of my leg. I am wearing the Volturi crest necklace around my neck that never comes off. I am wearing the Cullen crest charms bracelet that Carlisle gave me on my left wrist.

Mei her dress is on and she is ready she looks adorable in her white dress as a matter fact all the girls do in there white dresses.

Jacob and Leah and Shawn came to attend the wedding. I invited them since the Romanian incident we all got closer to one another. The more we talked to one another suddenly, I did recall in my memory that Jacob and I use to make mud pies together and we were close to one another like brother and sister. Suddenly, that open the flood gates to all my childhood memories that, I had with Charlie and my mother Renee came back to me. I wish that they could have been here to see me get married.

Aro and Sulpicia have been the best parents a girl like me to have. They are my adoptive parents but, I see them as my biological parents as well. They shaped me into what I am today. I am so thankful for them and their presence in my life. I love them deeply.

"I need to touch up your make-up mom and it is like you don't need any. You are beautiful and dad is going to love seeing you in that dress," Alice says to me, touches up my make-up.

"Thanks Alice for everything you did for me. I couldn't do it without you," I place a kiss on my daughter's cheek.

"Oh my darling daughter you look breathtaking," My mother says to me and holds my hand.

"Well, thank you mother and so do you," I kiss my mother on the cheek.

"Well, sis lets go so we can get you to your man he is waiting for you," Chelsea says to me. I agree with her and I cannot wait to see Carlisle. My father comes in the room and looks at all of us girls and he captures his eyes on me.

"My darling princess you are gorgeous. And, I am happy for you and Carlisle," Aro says to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well, thanks dad and I want to say to you and mother that you are the best parents a girl like me to have. I love you both very much," I say to them and they are beaming with pride. My mother gives me a hug and leaves the room in a hurry to take her place. My father takes me by the arm and escorts me downstairs with Mei in front of me. Alice is walking ahead of us and then there is Rosalie behind her and Chelsea and Charlotte and Renata and Heidi and Jane.

Classical music is being played in the courtyard. My father and Mei and I walked through the double doors and everyone stood up. My eyes landed on Carlisle and he looks handsome as ever. He smiles at me and I smile at him. I am walking at a human pace a part of me wants to run to him. The courtyard looks beautiful with Uncle Marcus's flowers he has planted over the years. Candles are lighting up the courtyard making it romantic feel to the place.

I see all the girls they are standing in place on my left.

Mei is throwing rose petals on the aisle in front of me. My father and I finally, reach alter and he places my hand in Carlisle's. We look at each other smiling. My father gives me a kiss on my hand. And, he goes and sits with my mother. Marcus looks at us both.

"Who gives the bride away?" He says to us.

"We do her mother and me." My father says to him and Marcus smiles at us.

"We are gathered here today to witness this couple to be joined as man and wife. If, anyone here is against them marrying let them say or forever hold your peace," There is no one in the crowd who said a word.

"Do you Carlisle Cullen take Isabella Marie Volturi to be your lawful wedded wife?" Marcus asked Carlisle and he looks at me and says. "I do."

"Do you Isabella Marie take Carlisle Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?" Marcus asked me and I look at him smiling as he has his hand in mine.

"I do," I say to him.

"I believe Tanya Denali Cullen has a poem to read to guests and this poem is what describes the couples love for one another. You Change my World a poem by, Kimberly Albrecht," Marcus says to us. Tanya gets up from her seat and stands in front of the guest and she begins to read the poem.

"At times the days seemed so long, I thought I'd never make it through,

Then suddenly, out of a dream, I have met someone like you.

I had locked up all my feelings and I'd thrown away the key,

Until your heart spoke a thousand words I knew were meant to be.

When times turned rough and lonely, and despair fell upon my face,

You comforted me and kept me safe in that loving special place."

"You don't realize what you have and what you've done for me,

But the way you managed to steal my heart is what has set me free.

You've given me a feeling that no one else could ever change,

Your love has touched a place in me that I always found so strange.

It's as if you were cut right out of a spell cast upon my heart,

Because the crazy thing about it is, I've loved you from the start."

"No one in this wide world could touch the feelings we share;

To the seconds I spend with you, nothing can compare.

You've opened my eyes and heart just enough and let me live,

You've changed my world with magic and the kindness that you give.

My heart was broken, and I thought love was so far away,

But you came into my life and showed me a better day."

"Like crystal clear blue waters or a magical sunset,

That moment speaks a thousand words to which no price can be met.

I wish I could just stop time and spend the whole night in your eyes,

For when I'm with you there's a feeling even I cannot describe.

Although my heart holds painful memories that will never be erased,

You touch me with a love so strong it hides that lonely place."

"Heartbreak, loss and misery were all I ever knew,

Until someone showed me happiness and that someone was you.

Your gentle words and loving arms lift me up when I am down,

And, baby, with all you've done for me you've turned my world around.

Your love is so consistent, like the waves that break on shore,

And with every day my love for you still grows, just more and more."

"When broken dreams still fill my days and nothing's going right,

You reassure me with your smile and give me back my sight.

You sweep a spell across my heart, like a breeze across the sea,

And you fill my world with beautiful dreams & feelings meant to be.

The way you live, the way you love and even so much more,

With every smile that you give, you're all I could ask for.

You are in every breath I take and in every tear I cry,

You're in every star I wish upon up in the lonely sky."

"Every day with you is heaven, like an angel from above,

A million magic moments sent- to give you all my love.

You are living proof that prayers and dreams really do come true,

And I thank God for that special day he blessed my heart with you."

"I could speak of a thousand promises or even bet my very soul,

the rest of my life, I'll be touched with a feeling no one can control.

Fate, destiny or magic may be the reason that we met,

But all I know is the days with you I never will forget.

Until the day I found you I never knew a love so true,

But from today until eternity I swear I'll be loving you!"

Tanya went to sit down in her seat after Carlisle and I whispered to her thank you. Some of the guest had dry sobs after, hearing the poem.

"May I have the rings?" Marcus asked. Edward and Alice gave Marcus the rings. He gave Carlisle my ring and he gave me his.

"I take you Isabella Marie Volturi to be my lawful wedded wife for richer or poor for better or worse and throughout eternity with you," He places my ring on my finger and kisses the ring on my hand.

"I take you Carlisle Cullen to be my lawful wedded husband for richer or poor for better or worse and throughout eternity," I place his ring on his finger and kiss his ring on his hand.

"I now announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Marcus says to us and Carlisle takes his hands between my cheeks and kisses me passionately and deeply.

"I cannot believe it my husband we are official now. It is like a dream," I say to him and I kiss him again.

"Well, believe it my love and now that you are my wife. I'll never let you go," Carlisle says to me kissing me back. Good because I am never letting him go either.

Everyone congratulates us and giving us their blessings. Mei wanted to be picked up by her father. Carlisle picks her up and we both go to the ball room for the reception where there is food for the humans and music is being played. Soon, Jacob and Leah and Shawn and Seth and Mei sat down with their food to eat. Rosalie is sitting down with Mei helping her with her food.

Edward gets up from his chair and makes an announcement. He has a glass of animal blood in his hand.

"Everyone this is to Carlisle and Isabella may you be happy throughout eternity and be blessed with many happy memories. You both have brought our family closer together and you both are our parents that we can lean on and you both mean so much to all of us. I believe it is time for the traditional first dance of the couple," Edward says to us.

"Thank you Edward for your words to us," Carlisle says to him and both men are smiling.

Carlisle takes my hand and leads me to center of ballroom. We begin to dance to, "My girl," That is Carlisle special song for me. We dance close to one another and Carlisle is pulling me close to him and suddenly, the song stops and another song is being played. My father taps Carlisle shoulder wanting to dance with me. I take my father's hand and we begin to dance around. Carlisle is dancing with my mother. Soon other couples begin to join in the fray of dancing to the music.

"Isabella my princess it has finally, happened. How does it feel to be married now?" My father asked me.

"It feels like a dream dad and I have been a married woman less than an hour now. I thank you and mom for everything," I say to him, I give my dad a kiss on his cheek, and he looks at me and then smiles. Carlisle takes my hand and we dance again to the music. He gives me a kiss.

"You are so beautiful Isabella you took my breath away when, you walked down the aisle towards me. I love you," Carlisle says to me and I give him a kiss. I notice out of the corner of my eye the guests were looking at us beaming with pride.

"I have you to know Carlisle you are handsome as ever. I love you," I say to him and he kisses me. I notice Mei is starting to get sleepy. Carlisle and I go over to our daughter and we spoke to our guests, we will be right back that we needed to get her to bed. Afton will guard her door until, Rosalie gets here. We tucked her in for tonight and read her a story. Rose will join her later to keep an eye on her. We kissed her cheek we won't see her until next week. I hate the thought of leaving her. We went to join our guests back in the ballroom and there is our guest gathering around talking with each other and dancing.

We spoke with our guest and had conversations with everyone.

Peter has been taking photos throughout the wedding and doing a video of the entire wedding so we can have keepsake from our nuptials.

Charlotte and Peter are dancing as well as, Emmett and Rose. My brothers and sisters are dancing with their mates.

Alice and Jasper got through dancing and she has an announcement and she opens her mouth.

"Well, it is time for the traditional bride to give her bouquet away and for the groom to give the garter away. I want to say something to the bride and groom. I have always seen in my visions that Bella would make my father happy and she has. You are the best parents this family has and Bella you are my best friend too. We love you both," Alice says to us.

Carlisle got my garter off of my leg by his teeth and threw it to the crowd and Alec caught it. Bree is standing next to Alec and Alec kisses her. I threw my bouquet and Jane caught it. Randall places a kiss on my sister Jane's lips. It looks like to me she is next along with my brother Alec.

Soon it was time for us to leave. The girls took me up to Carlisle and mine chambers to help me get out of my dress. I changed into a deep red satin dress and black high heels. We took time to talk to our kids before, we left. Our guests were waiting for us in the underground garage parking area. Carlisle and I stepped out of the elevator. There were cheers and yells from the crowd.

"Carlisle you got that key with you?" I asked him and he is looking at me. Everyone is smiling at him.

"Yes I do love. What is it too?" He asked me.

"You see that car over there it is your wedding present from me," I pointed out the 1965 Aston Martin to him and it is a deep red color. His mouth hangs open wide in shock.

"Oh Isabella this is perfect," He gives me a kiss and he helps me to get into the passenger side. He gets in on the driver side and starts up the engine. We take off and wave goodbye to everyone as we pull out of the garage. Carlisle takes my hand over the console and kisses my hand up to his lips. He drives us out of the village of Volterra. I told Carlisle our luggage is in the trunk of the car.

Carlisle drives us to Naples, Italy and we reach the village and drive out about ten miles and he pulls into a long driveway and there is a villa up the hill and it is facing the ocean. It has a circle driveway in the front. Carlisle smiles at me.

"You got that set of keys?" Carlisle asked me. I fished the box out of my purse. I took the keys out of the box.

"Isabella this is your wedding present. It used to be a bed and breakfast inn and it has a working winery on the property. It has twelve bedrooms. Alice and Jasper done the renovations and decorated it. Our kids will join us the last two days before, we go home," Carlisle says to me and I am in shock.

"I love it Carlisle. I am ready to go in and see my new home," He picks me up bridal style and I take the key, put it into the hole, and turn it and Carlisle opens up the door. This villa is so beautiful and huge. We took the tour of the villa and it is perfect. We went upstairs to master bedroom and made love for the first time as man and wife. The next day we tour the outside of our property and the winery. Carlisle explained to me that, Jasper is going into wine business for profit. I agree with him it would make money. The grapes on the vines are ripe.

We made love in almost every room in the villa except the designated rooms for our kids. They wouldn't appreciate parents having sex in their rooms. We both took a dip into our pool and swam around for a bit. It is so beautiful here.

Carlisle and I are lying on the ground and looking up at the stars in the heavens.

"Carlisle I love it here we will have to come here often," I say to him.

"Yes we will love. I am so happy that we are finally, husband and wife," He says to me.

"I agree with you Carlisle. I am happy too," I say to him. My head is resting on his chest looking up at the night time sky and his arms are around me. I am holding him too.

_One week later….. _

Our kids showed up today and we are having a family reunion. We missed them and it has been a week since, we seen them. We missed Mei the most she is little and needs her mom and dad. Rose told us she cried wanting us.

Most of us had to get back to home for those who are in college, spring break is over. We flew home to begin our happy ever after.


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogue

**I like to thank my beta Karebear1965 for her walking me through this story and her helping me along the way. I couldn't do it without her. Please check out my beta stories. I like to thank my followers to this story you have been great. I would like to thank those who added it to your favorites. This is the last two chapters and this will have Bella and Carlisle wedding day and the final chapter will take you twenty years in future with the Cullen's family living in LA. You have been great fans and love ya! But, all good things must come to an end and stories cannot go on forever. But, Bella and Carlisle will live forever in our dreams.**

**Twenty Years into Future**

**(Epilogue)**

**Bella POV**

I am sitting in a lounge chase chair looking at the stars in the heavens and thinking about what has taken place after, Carlisle and I got married. I can hear the ocean and its tide splashing against the shore. The kids are asleep while the couples are together in their rooms hearing their sounds of moans and pleasures while, they are having sex. Carlisle is doing his paper work in his study. He will join me later. We do this every night come out here to gaze at the stars.

We are now living in San Monica, California. It has been ten years living here. We moved from Seattle over ten years ago. Our mansion overlooks the ocean and it is up on a hill and nice and woody terrain to give us a measure of privacy. We have twenty bedrooms and over thirty thousand square feet living space. At times, my family comes and stays with me and the extra space helps. Denali's live in Beverly Hills, California in a seven bedroom home and has fourteen square feet of living space.

We still have living with us is Edward and Tanya and Peter and Charlotte and Jasper and Alice live along with Emmett and Rose and Emilia Rosalie Cullen. Seth and Mei and Joshua live with us as well. Now, we have Shawn Black the adopted son of Leah and Jacob he lives with us. Now, Bradley and Brandy live with us. We have a bedroom for Bree when, she comes home to visit us.

My home in Glendale, California I still own it. We use it when one of the couples wants to use it for a romantic getaway.

I graduate from medical school over twelve years ago and loving it. Our medical private practice is booming with patients. Rose and Carlisle and I practice in LA. All of us once a week work in ER at LA County Hospital.

Carmen and Raymond graduated from law school over fourteen years ago. Carmen and Eleazar and Jasper and Edward and Raymond they, opened up their law practice over ten years ago. It is quite successful.

Garrett works for Edward Jones here in LA as an investor for clients. He does well in his profession.

Tanya and Alice opened up their home interior design firm over five years ago; they get calls from movie stars and singers wanting their homes done. Charlotte still is a designer architect and she moved her office in LA at the same building Tanya and Alice office is. She loves drawing out designs. She just recently, did a new hotel that is going up in LA in the next five years.

Irina opened up a bouquet on Rodeo Drive, she graduated in business management. Her store sells shoes and bags from the top designers.

Seth and Emmett game software company is in LA it became successful. Apple wanted to buy them out but, Emmett and Seth told them to take a hike.

Peter teaches night school at UCLA as a professor in history. His students love the way he teaches his class to make history sound interesting and not boring like most history classes can be.

The villa in Naples that Carlisle brought me as a wedding present the winery is booming thanks to Jasper and his business knowledge and he hired some locals giving them much needed jobs. We fly back often to Italy to see family and spend alone time at my villa.

Carlisle finally, taught me to fly our jet now, I have my pilot licenses. I love flying the plane.

Over twelve years ago my sister Jane and Randall got married. Then, my brother Alec and our adopted daughter Bree got married one year after Jane and Alec got married. My brother Felix and my sister Heidi got married over five years ago. We all attended those weddings after all; I was in the wedding party. Raymond and Irina got married ten years ago, even though they are not true mates. But, they manage to say together for twenty years. Kate and Garrett got married a year ago. We attended those weddings.

Our daughter Mei got married to Seth four years ago at the age of twenty one and she found out she couldn't have children. So, they adopted a baby boy and named him, Joshua Michael Clearwater and he is four years old now. Mei attended college and became a school teacher and she loves it. She teaches at a middle school in San Monica. Mei went through the change one year ago at the age of twenty five to become a vampire and she has good control and she is a shield like me. Seth still phases so he will live forever as long as he does and stay young.

Rose and Emmett adopted a little girl recently, from China and her name Fang but, they changed it to Emilia Rosalie Cullen. She is two years old. They didn't want her to have a name like Fang especially, around a vampire family. Her China name Fang and its meaning is, **"fragrance, upright and honest". **Rose loves being a mother. The Volturi allowed adoptions of mated couples two years ago. Everyone was on aboard for that for those who wanted to adopt kids. My brother Demetri and my sister Renata they adopted an Italian girl from the orphanage in Rome and she is seven years old. Her name is Alessandria Volturi. My brother Felix and my sister Heidi adopted a boy from the UK and he is six years old. His name is Steven Barrett Volturi. My sister Chelsea and my brother Afton they, adopted a four year old boy from the same orphanage that Demetri and Renata got their daughter from. And, his name is Angelo Volturi.

Caius and Athenodora adopted a son from Greece and he is five years old. His name is Cleo Volturi. Marcus and Esme adopted a girl from Greece and she happens to be the sister of Caius and Athenodora son. And, she is six years old and her name is Collette Volturi. Both couples adopted them over two years ago.

The Volturi requires each child of a guard member or separate covens in our vampire world to change their kids who they adopt at the age of twenty one. This gives them time to go to school and college and have a normal life as possible before, giving up their life to immortality.

My father and mother didn't adopt any children after me. My father told me, I was enough and with Mei and Joshua being his grandbabies that he loves and adores. That was plenty for them. We surprised my father and mother six months ago, by adopting two more children. My father and mother flew here to LA once we made the call to them about the kids. They wanted to meet them.

How did this happen? It is when the LA police department and special children services they, needed a physical exam of two small children abandon by their mother in the streets of LA. They were in the alley and it was winter and chilly outside. The police took them to our ER department and Carlisle and I happened to be there working as ER doctors in the LA County Hospital and gave the kids an exam.

We fell in love with them and made the arrangements for adopting them. The boy we adopted his name is, Bradley Anthony Cullen and he is four years old and he has blond hair and blue eyes and his sister is two years old and her name is, Brandy Alisha Cullen and she is two years old and she has blond hair and blue eyes. Everyone in the family loves them. Their mother gave them to us stating she could no longer care for them and she is nineteen. She wanted her freedom and didn't want to see the kids again. We won't hear from her again. The judge recommended her to have her tubes tied or go on birth control pills and get physiological help. She told the judge to bud out of her business. She was rude to him and she walks away from the courthouse. Edward was applauded by her actions so was the rest of the family. Edward represented us as our lawyer in the adoption proceedings.

Alice and Tanya designed Emilia and Bradley and Brandy's rooms. Joshua his room was designed by them four years ago. Mei and Seth live with us with their son.

Jacob and Leah came to visit us with Shawn their adopted son and he is twenty five years old. He imprinted on Emilia. Emmett and Rose threw a fit stating he cannot have her. It took Jasper to defuse the situation and calm everyone down.

It looks like to me no matter what, Shawn and Emilia will be mates in future and Shawn is a shape-shifter too. He phase at the age of sixteen. He is a doctor and he moved in with us and practicing at our medical practice working for us. He is keeping an eye on Emilia to make sure she always stays safe. We told Rose and Emmett we know what it is like because, Seth imprinted on Mei. But, everything worked out in the end. They are starting to slowly accept it. Shawn knows he will have to wait on Emilia when, she reaches the age of eighteen.

The money that the Volturi gave Quileute's tribes made the whole tribe millionaires. It allowed for all the tribal children to go to college. The money that was siege from the Romanians and their assets was split two ways to the Volturi and the tribe. So, Shawn went to medical school because it and it made Jacob and Leah millionaires with the money that the Volturi gave them. They helped rescued me out of the Romanian castle. I fled the bastards who took me. The tribe helped in gathering Romanians in our fight with them. The schools and hospitals flourished because of the large donations from Carlisle and my father.

Life has been good to us and I love it and wouldn't have it in any other way. Carlisle and I are strong as ever since, we got married and it only gets better with each passing day. I love him so much like he does me.

Suddenly, I felt him coming Carlisle comes and joins me on the chase lounge chair and lays with me and holds me in his arms. I kiss him passionately. We lay here holding each other and looking up at the stars in the heavens.

"Isabella what were you thinking about just before, I got here?" Carlisle asked me.

"You know about everything that has happened to us over twenty years that we have become man and wife. So, many changes happened in our lives and I wouldn't have it in any other way," I say to him and kiss him.

"The same goes for me too," Carlisle says to me and he kisses me.

"Well, here is to our forever Carlisle and I love you!" I say to him and he kisses me.

**The End!**

**I thank you fans for going along the ride in this story. I love you! My special thanks goes to my beta Karebear1965 you rock girl.**


End file.
